Forever Friends
by TTalks
Summary: Brittany comes back into Santana's life to help her deal with the loss of her parents. Follow the ups and downs of them becoming Brittana again. Quinntana friendship Quick marriage Finchel mentions
1. RIP

_Come on Lopez you can do this. _Santana thought to herself while she looked in the mirror splashing cold water on her face. The longer she stared in the mirror the harder it was for her to hold in her tears and she inevitably broke down sobbing quietly to herself.

There was a knock on the bathroom door followed by a little smiling face. "Mommy are you crying?" Her 4-year-old son Noah latched on to her leg hugging it tightly. "Don't cry mommy. Don't be sad."

Santana couldn't help but shed a few more tears, her son was always super protective of her. She quickly wiped her tears away and reached down to pick the small boy up and set him on the sink. "Mommy's fine baby." She smiled weakly at the boy and hugged him tightly. "Go get your shoes on mijo we are leaving shortly." She kissed him gently on the forehead before putting him back down on the ground and watching him run out of the bathroom.

Santana fixed her makeup and looked at her self once more in the mirror letting out a deep sigh before walking out of the bathroom. She walked in the living room to pick up some stray toys Noah had lying around when she heard her phone. She went to pick it up from the arm of the sofa. It was a text from Quinn.

**Hey hun, how are you holding up? –Q**

**I've been better. I can't stop crying but I don't want Noah to see me cry. Its so hard Q. I can't believe they are gone. – San**

**Awww baby, well your parents are in a better place now. I'm going to come over and ride to the funeral with you and Noah ok? – Q**

**Thanks –San**

**Leaving my house now, I will be there in 10min –Q**

Santana put the phone back down and went to grab her coat from the closet. "Noah come on baby we have to get going. Come get your coat." Noah came running full speed into the living room. "You're so handsome!" Santana said smiling at the little boy was wearing black suit with a blue and black-checkered tie.

She held up his black coat. "Need mommy to help you put it on?"

"No mommy I'm a big boy. I can do it." Noah said while looking up with his big brown eyes and smiling. Santana ran her hand through his dark curly hair and winked at him.

While Noah sat on the couch with a toy car, Santana ran around the house making sure the lights were all turned out and the tvs were off. "Mommy somebody's at the door…I will get it." Noah yelled out.

"No you wont Noah. Mommy will get it." Santana came jogging back in the living room and opened the door to see Quinn. Seeing her best friend sent her over the edge and she began to break down again. Quinn quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Its ok San….shhhhh. Its ok. Im here." Quinn rubbed Santana's back soothingly and didn't let her go until she felt her calm down.

"Hey little man. How's my god son doing today?" Quinn asked while picking up Noah who had run over to her.

"Hi Aunt Q. Im ok but mommy is sad." Noah said while pointing at Santana who was now sitting on the couch with compact out fixing her make up again for the 3rd time that moment.

"She is?" Quinn said while putting Noah back on the ground and kneeling down so she was eye level with him. "Do you know why she is sad?

"Yeah because grandpa and nanny went to heaven." Noah said sheepishly while looking down.

Quinn had to turn her head to hide the tears that started to stream down her face from his sweet and innocent response. "Well it's up to us to make her happy right?" Quinn said while smiling.

"Right!" Noah said. "Mommy still has me. Im not in heaven yet."

Quinn glanced over at Santana and gave her a reassuring smile noticing the Latina was crying from their conversation. "You ready San?" Quinn said while walking over to the couch and sitting next to her. She placed her hand on Santana's and squeezed them. "Come on let's go." She whispered.

Once they arrived at the church Santana was greeted by her former Glee club members who came from all over to join her in LA for her parents funeral. Mercedes still lived in LA, Quinn and Puck were now married with twin boys and also lived in LA. Mike and Tina were married with 3 kids and lived in Chicago, Finn and Rachel were married and living in New York, Artie lived in Florida, and Blaine and Kurt came from New York as well.

The service was harder on Santana then she imagined, being an only child she leaned on Quinn and Mercedes for support majority of the service. Noah was sitting on Santana's lap most of the service but once she broke down for the 3rd time. Mercedes picked him up and he cuddled on her lap.

After the service Santana was thanking everyone for attending the service with Quinn standing closely at her side. "I cant thank you enough Quinn. You've been an incredible friend through all of this." Santana said.

Quinn wrapped an arm around Santana's waist while saying "Of course San…we are best friends. I'm here for both you and Noah ok. Why don't you let Noah come over this afternoon and play with our boys? Give you a little time to yourself ok?"

Santana smiled and nodded. "I think he would like that. I haven't been sleeping so maybe I can try to take a nap."

"I can come over as well, I will hang out in the den while you sleep if you want."

"You don't have to Q…I just need a little time alone to come down from all the excitement."

"You sure?" Quinn glanced over at the Latina.

"Yeah….if I need you I know how to get a hold of you." Santana smiled back at her.

Quinn pulled Santana in for another hug and as she was letting her go Brittany walked up.

"Brittany…." Santana gasped out. _I haven't seen or talked to Brittany in 5 years. _Santana thought to herself.

"Im sorry about your parents San. You know I loved them like they were my own." Brittany pulled a shocked Santana in for a hug and Santana broke down sobbing silently into Brittany's embrace. Even thought they were estranged friends now Brittany's touch still brought a wave of emotion over her that she couldn't control.

"Aunt Q is mommy sad again?" Noah asked as he walked up with Quinn's twin boys, Elijah and Emmanuel.

"Yes baby but she will be ok." Quinn said while the 3 small boys gathered around her legs.

Brittany pulled back from Santana's hug. "Who are these 3 handsome little guys?" Brittany asked with a hug smile.

"Im Noah! And these are my best friends Elijah and Emmanuel but I call them Eli and Manny. And this is my mommy but she is sad today because grandpa and nanny went to heaven. So Aunt Q said its my job to keep her happy." The little boy gushed as she latched onto to Santana's leg.

Brittany smiled at his answer. "Well you can call me B ok? He is gorgeous Santana…he looks just like you."

After the lowering of the body into the ground at the cemetery Quinn and Brittany joined Santana at her house while Noah went off with Puck and his boys to a movie.

"Brittany…thank you for coming. But I'm shocked to see you." Santana said while setting out tea for the girls. "I mean I thought you were over seas touring with your dance company."

"I am but when Q emailed me about your parents I dropped everything and got the first available flight. Even through everything that has transpired San you are still my best friend. I was determined to be here for you. I wasn't going to let you go through this alone." Brittany said while rubbing circles on Santana's back.

Santana smiled back at her and mouthed thank you before becoming overcome with silent tears. Brittany wrapped an arm around her and Santana leaned into Brittany's chest sobbing. Quinn got up and sat on the other side of Santana and rubbed her back to comfort her.

20min later after Santana had calmed down, Quinn told them she needed to leave to run some errands and grab dinner for family. She told Santana that Puck would drop Noah back off at home after he ate.

"San, why don't we watch a movie? Maybe it will take your mind off of everything for a little bit?" Santana reluctantly agreed. Brittany turned on the TV and sat down on the couch next to Santana. Santana was still sniffling a little so Brittany scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. Santana leaned into Brittany to try to calm herself down. She silently sobbed into Brittany side until she feel asleep..

Brittany could tell she was sleep by how heavy Santana's body felt on hers. She scooted down so that Santana was lying across her lap and she grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch and covered her up. She gently stroked Santana's hair remembering how much that would calm her down back when they were dating in high school. After an hour or so Brittany herself drifted to sleep

* * *

Liking the story so far?

Leave a review with your comments, questions, concerns, suggestions!

Thanks for reading!


	2. I Needed You

**i certainly didnt expect this many favorites and follows after just one chapter. Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all reviews -whether good or bad. I kinda have the story mapped out in my head but I am also open to suggestions. Feel free to leave a review or PM with any and all questions.**

* * *

2 hours later Brittany was waken up by her cell phone buzzing. She looked down and saw Santana stir in her sleep. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket so she didn't wake Santana. She saw a text message from Quinn.

**Hey Brit how is San? – Q**

**She's been sleep for the past 3 hours – Brit Brit**

**Wow… well Noah is sleep here as well. I'm going to come back over and we can have a girl's night. –Q**

**Sounds good. –Brit Brit**

Brittany carefully slid from under Santana on the couch. When she began to stir Brittany gently rubbed her back until she settled back to sleep.

Brittany made her way into the kitchen to rummage through Santana's fridge and cupboards to see what she could whip up for some dinner. She decided she would sauté some chicken and make some pasta on the side. Half way though preparing the meal she heard the doorbell and went to go grab it. She saw it was Quinn with tons of bags.

"What's all this?" Brittany said while laughing and taking some of the bags from Quinn.

"Ummm well I have some wine, an overnight bag for myself, and some groceries so I can make San's favorite crepes in the morning, and I swung by Mercedes house and got your luggage." Quinn said while smiling. "I'm willing to do whatever I can to help out Santana."

"Why did you get my luggage?" Brittany asked.

"I figured San could use the company this weekend. I really don't want her to be alone and I have some work to do tomorrow so I cant be here with her all day and I want you both to work on fixing your friendship. Mercedes told me you were moving back to LA." Quinn stated with a stern tone.

"What makes you think she wants me to stay here?"

"Are you kidding? We both know Santana, she will let you stay Brit."

"Fine…well hope your hungry." Brittany said while opening a bottle of wine.

"Wow…you cooked Brittany?! It smells amazing in here!" Quinn said while opening a few pots to peek inside.

"Yep!" Brittany said with a smile. "It will be ready in a few min. Why don't you go wake Santana up? She's been sleep for like 4 hours…its already 8pm." Brittany began to pull plates out of the cupboard to set the table.

Quinn went to the den to wake up Santana. "San.." She said gently while rubbing the Latinas back. "Wake up honey." Santana stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. "Come on San, wake up baby." Santana slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Q what are you doing here? Is it Noah….is he ok?! Where's my baby?!" Santana jumped up and instantly began to panic.

"San…San calm down, calm down. Noah is fine." Quinn said while grabbing the Latina. "He's fine. Relax" She could still see Santana breathing erratically so she put her hands on her face to force her to look in her eyes. "He's fine Santana. Breathe."

"Okay okay…. where is Noah Q?" Santana asked, her eyes full of concern.

"He's with Puck and my boys. They are having a guys night. Puck wanted to give you time to yourself. Since your parents have died you have been trying to be so strong for Noah's sake. So this weekend I want you to finally let go. Let it all out."

"I've been crying all day, hell all damn week since it happened." Santana said rolling her eyes while lying back down on the couch.

"True but today doesn't count Santana. Just trust me on this okay? Brittany made dinner so lets go eat."

"Brittany is still here?"

"Yes, she is staying here the weekend as well." Quinn said while pulling Santana back up.

"Oh….well I'm not hungry." Santana said attempting to lay back down but Quinn grabbed her hand and drug her into the kitchen.

"Hey San….how was your nap?" Brittany asked with a smile while setting a plate down in front of Santana.

"Ummmm really doesn't feel like I slept to be honest." Santana said while looking down at her plate.

The 3 women ate in silence, well Brittany and Quinn ate; Santana poked around with her food. "I see I need to treat you like the boys…no wine until you eat something San." Quinn said jokingly.

Santana smirked at her and rested her head on the table.

"Seriously babe I know you had a long day and an even longer week but you have to eat something ok?" Quinn stated with a more serious tone. "Please."

Santana didn't have it in her to argue tonight with Quinn so she ate half of her chicken and a couple forkfuls of pasta before excusing herself from the table. When she didn't return after 10 Quinn started to get up to go find the Latina.

"I'll go check on her Q." Brittany said while getting up from the table. She walked around the house before finding Santana in the master bedroom sitting on the balcony in a wicker chair smoking a cigarette.

"You're smoking….which means you're either embarrassed, nervous, or drunk." Brittany stated while leaning against the rail. "I know for a fact you're not drunk. So why are you embarrassed and/or nervous around me?"

Santana smirked while taking another long drag of her cigarette.

Brittany reaches for the pack of cigarettes on the table and lights one.

"You don't smoke Brittany." Santana said while reaching for the cigarette in Brittany's mouth.

"We do everything together. We are best friends right? You cry…I cry. You drink…I drink. You smoke…I smoke."

Santana stands up and puts her cigarette out. "Happy now?" She turns to walk back in the house. Brittany chucks her cigarette over the balcony and follows Santana in the house.

"San….talk to me." Brittany said while grabbing the Latinas arm.

Santana stopped and jerked her arm back. "I'm sorry. I don't feel talking…or crying….or anything right now Britt. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry San. Quinn brought some wine over so lets go have a drink and relax." Brittany smiled and led her back down to the kitchen.

3 hours and 3 bottles of wine later Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were stretched out around Santana's den. They spent the past 3 hours reminiscing about highschool and gossiping about reality tv. Suddenly Quinn stumbled to her feet and announced she was going to head to bed. "Let me help you to the guestroom Q." Santana said while laughing. "I didn't think you were this drunk." She put her arm around her waist and helped her into the bed. She helped her put on some sweats and tucked her in. Quinn instantly passed out. Santana kissed her on the forehead, "thanks for everything Q. You're a great friend and an even better god mother to Noah, she stroked her hair before walking out the door.

She walked in her room and sent a quick text to Puck to check on Noah.

**Hey Puck…how's my little guy? –San**

Puck responded almost immediately.

**He's good. Knocked out sleep with my boys. We had an awesome guys night. Lol – Puck**

**That's good. Thank you for keeping him. –San**

**San, you know he's like another son to me. Its no problem at all. I love the little guy after all he is named after me. –Puck**

**Where's Q? – Puck**

**Ummm yeah she's passed out drunk. Lol. Sorry girls night gotta little carried away. – San**

**She isn't driving so that's fine. She never could hold her liquor. Lol – Puck**

**Are you doing okay? –Puck**

**Yeah Im fine…just tired and confused and blah. Ya know? – San**

**It will get better San. Let me know if you need anything. Good night. – Puck**

**I will have Q call you in the morning. Good night. - San**

Santana walked back downstairs to the den to see Brittany cleaning up the wine bottles and glasses. "You don't have to do that Brit. I can do it. You're a guest."

"Its fine, I don't mind. It's the least I can since you're letting me stay here. Well at least that's what Quinn said." Brittany said while looking down.

"Of course you can stay Brittany. Ummm, since Q is passed out in the guestroom why don't you sleep in my room and I can sleep down here on the sofa bed." Santana said while taking the glasses from Brittany's hand leaving her with the wine bottles.

"Don't be crazy…Im not going to kick you out of your room. I will sleep down here." Brittany said with a smile.

"Well its only a little past midnight. You feel like talking a little?" Santana said.

"I would love to." Brittany chimed while grabbing Santana's hand and leading her over to the couch. "I see Quinn still cant hold her liquor." Brittany chuckled while sitting Indian style on the couch so she could face Santana.

Santana mimicked her sitting. "Yeah my guestroom is basically her bedroom." She said through a small laugh.

"So anything in particular you want to talk about?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know." Santana said in low voice while looking down while playing with her nails.

Brittany could tell Santana was nervous and uncomfortable. She reached over and placed her hands on Santana's to still her hands."Hey San….what's wrong? Its just me."

Santana sighed. "Nothing, nevermind." Brittany put her hand under Santana's chin to force her to make eye contact. Santana rolled her eyes. "I've missed you Brit…I've needed you and you weren't here. When we broke up I expected to lose a girlfriend but not my best friend."

"San you didn't lose me." Brittany said quietly. " I just needed a little space after the break up. Then after I finally graduated high school I joined that dance company and I've been traveling. You were in New York and we just….drifted apart I guess. I never thought it meant we weren't best friends though. We were still always friends."

"Yeah but I needed you Brit. I needed you when I moved to New York…yeah Rachel and Kurt were there but I still felt alone. I needed you when I moved to LA. I needed you when I got turned down for different acting or singing gigs. I needed you when I got raped." Brittany gasped and tears began streaming down her face. Santana's eyes began to water up. "I needed you when I found out I was pregnant. I needed you on the nights I would sit up at cry. I needed you when I gave birth to Noah. I needed you when I got my first big acting gig. I needed you when my parents died. Dammit Brittany I needed you and you weren't here." Santana began to cry uncontrollably.

"You were raped Santana?" Santana nodded slightly. "So that's where Noah came from? San….." Brittany pulled the Latina into a full embrace. "San baby I'm so sorry." Brittany pulled Santana into her lap. Santana nuzzled into Brittany's neck sobbing. "I needed you B. I still need you."

Brittany held Santana as tight as she could whispering over and over. "Its ok … I'm here now. I'm sorry San. I'm so sorry. I wont leave you again."

* * *

Liking the story so far?

Leave a review with your comments, questions, concerns, suggestions!

Thanks for reading!


	3. I Never Stopped Loving You

Santana calmed herself down and moved off of Brittany's lap and curled into a ball on the other end of the couch. She didn't want to make eye contact with Brittany so she played with her nails.

"San…please look at me?" Brittany said while moving closer on the couch to the Latina. Santana slowly lifts her head. "I'm sorry for what I did. I truly am. I figured since you broke up with me that it would easier for both of us if we just you know…. didn't talk. I mean you didn't love me anymore so…I honestly didn't know it would hurt you this much. I figured you're such a strong person that it would be easy for you. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"I never stopped loving you or being in love with you Brittany. That's not why I broke up with you."

"San… I just thought."

"Never mind, just forget I said anything Brittany. It's not a big deal. I'm going to bed." Santana gets up with tears in her eyes and slowly walks out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly changes into sweats and a tank top before flopping down in her bed. She looks over at the clock and sees the time is 1:30am. She groans loudly and stares intently at the ceiling feeling warm tears escape her eyes but she decided not to wipe them off.

_Damn. Good job Brittany. _Brittany thought to herself as she changed into shorts and a t-shirt for bed. She started to pull out the sofa bed but decided to go and check on Quinn. She quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and went to the guestroom to have Quinn take a few aspirin so she wouldn't have a huge hangover in the morning. She gently rubbed Quinn's back to wake her up. "Take these Q." Quinn groaned and rolled over to hide her face.

"Come on Q, take these really quick and then you can go back to sleep. I promise." Quinn slowly opened her eyes to Brittany smiling holding 2 small aspirin and a bottle of water. Quinn winced as she sat up but took the two aspirin and drank half the bottle of water. She slowly laid back down on the bed. "Night Q." Brittany walked quietly out of the room.

Brittany was headed back downstairs but as she passed Santana's room she heard a small whimper. "San?" Brittany knocked lightly on the door before opening it. She saw Santana lying on her side with her back to the door. She could tell by the way the Latina's body was moving she was crying.

She slowly walked in the room and carefully laid in the bed behind Santana wrapping her arms around her. Santana flinched initially and her body tensed. "Its me San…relax." She felt Santana relax a little in her arms. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

Santana didn't respond but relaxed her body completely and snuggled back closer into Brittany. Brittany reached around Santana and wiped the tears from her cheek. "San are you ok?" Santana nodded her head.

"I know you're lying Santana. Please talk to me. I know I haven't been there for you the past couple years but please let me make it up to you. I'm here now." Brittany said gently rubbing the Latina's arm.

Santana turned slowly so she was now facing Brittany. She leaned forward and kissed her slowly at first then began to deepen the kiss. Brittany initially responded but then felt Santana's tears on her face so she pulled out of the kiss. "San?" Santana then lowered her head into Brittany's neck and held the blonde as tight as she could while she sobbed quietly.

"Shhhhhhh its ok." Brittany said softly while holding her friend. "Go to sleep San." She stayed awake until she knew Santana had fallen asleep.

The next morning Santana woke up with arms wrapped around her. She initially panicked not remembering where she was or what was going on. She opened her eyes slowly and turned around; when she saw it was Brittany holding her, she sighed in relief and relaxed. Brittany was still sound asleep so Santana gave her a quick peck on her forehead and closed her eyes.

Brittany felt Santana's body tense, which caused her to wake up as well. "Morning, you ok?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Morning Brit, yeah I'm fine. I haven't woke up in someone's arm in years it just scared me a little at first." Santana said softly.

"How did you sleep? I felt you tossing and turning a little." Brittany said now with her eyes wide open.

"Ummm not too good. You?" Santana asked sitting up and getting out of bed.

"I slept ok." Brittany started to sit up but Santana stopped her. "Brittany you held me and listened to me cry all night. You didn't sleep. You even look exhausted right now. Lay back down and get rest. Its only 9am."

"Santana I don't want to kick you out of your bed. If you're uncomfortable I can leave and go back down to the den. I shouldn't have come up here anyways." Brittany said putting her hands over here face.

"B, I'm not uncomfortable. Honest. I'm going to check on Quinn and call to check on Noah. And I'm glad you did come up here. I really appreciate it Brit." Santana said with a smile. "We need to talk later ok?"

"Of course San." Brittany said while closing her eyes.

Santana walked out of the room and went to the guestroom to check on Quinn who surprisingly wasn't there. She checked the bathroom and didn't find her there either. She made her way downstairs and found Quinn in the kitchen cooking. "I thought you would still be in bed." Santana said while grabbing a mug of coffee. And sitting down at the table.

"Morning babe, how are you feeling this morning." Quinn asked while walking over to Santana wrapping her in a hug.

"I don't know Q. Confused, sad, depressed, anxious, empty." Santana said while stirring her coffee.

"Awww San. Well I made your favorite crepes for breakfast. They will be done soon ok?" Quinn brushed the Latina's hair back and kissed her on the forehead before walking back to the stove.

"Thanks Q, Ima call and check on Noah." Santana grabbed her cell phone and called Puck.

_Hey Puck, what's going on?_

**_Hey morning San_**

_How was Noah last night? Is he awake?_

**_He was great last night and yep lemme get him for you_**

**_Hi Mommy!_**

_Hey baby good morning. Mommy missed you_

**_I missed you too, are you still sad?_**

_Mommy is still a little sad but she will be fine baby_

_Did you have fun with Uncle Puck, Eli, and Manny last night?_

**_Yeah we went to the movies and played cars and Uncle Puck got us pizza_**

_That's good. You want mommy to come pick you up_

**_Uncle Puck said we are going to the zoo…can I go please? Please_**

_Of course you can go. Mommy will see you later then okay? _

**_Yay! Ok by mommy_**

_I love you baby put Uncle Puck back on the phone_

**_Bye mommy love you_**

**_Hey San…is it ok that I take him to the zoo with my boys? You didn't have anything planned did you?_**

_No its perfectly fine Puck. Thanks for looking after him._

**_No prob, he's in good hands. Tell Q I will call her later Ima take the boys to breakfast. Get some rest San._**

As Santana hung up the phone she felt her eyes well up again with tears. She quickly blinked them away before Quinn came to the table with a plate for her. "Eat up San." Quinn smiled before walking back to the stove. "Where's Brittany?"

"She's in my bed probably still sleep." Santana said with her voice breaking.

"Im right here." Brittany said cheerfully. "I'm going to go for a run. I just need to clear my head a little." She said while hugging Quinn. "Feeling better this morning?"

"Yeah thanks for the aspirin." Quinn replied. "Well I will wrap up your breakfast for you for later." She called out as Brittany went out the door.

"Ummmm why was Brittany in your bed last night? Why are you crying? And why is does she need to clear her head this morning?" Quinn asked sitting down at the table next to Santana. "Did you guys…."

"No we didn't Q." Santana said interrupting the blonde and rolling her eyes. "We talked last night after you went to sleep, things got kind of heated….well I sorta yelled at Brit for not being around the past couple years. I didn't mean to yell at her though. My emotions just got the best of me and I broke down crying. She held me and apologized. She said she thought I broke up with her because I didn't love her anymore. I didn't want to talk anymore so told her I was going to sleep. When I got up to my room…I couldn't stop crying…I don't know if I was crying for my parents or because I'm overwhelmed with Brittany being back. You know how much I've missed her Q." Santana chokes on a sob. Quinn scoots her chair closer to the Latina and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Santana leans into Quinn's chest. "Im in my room and Brittany came in, she must have heard me crying and she got in bed with me and just held me. Next thing I knew I was kissing her like I never wanted to let her go. But I couldn't stop crying. She pulled away and just held me tighter as I cried harder and I fell asleep for a little while. But I spent majority of the night tossing and turning just listening to her breathe before I fell asleep again."

"Well what's wrong with that sweetie…why are you crying about it now?" Quinn asked.

"I think she is mad at me for kissing her now. Mad at me for yelling at her. I don't know my head just hurts…this is too much." Santana sits up and rests her arms on the table dropping her head on her arms.

"Santana…. I'm sure she isn't mad…why don't you talk to her this afternoon when I'm gone. Tell her everything that you've told me the past couple years. Get everything off your chest."

"Yeah I told her I wanted to talk to her this afternoon." Santana said sitting back up straight.

"Good, finish your breakfast and go lay down. You look exhausted sweetie." Quinn said while eating her food.

"Can we snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?" Santana asked shyly.

"Of course. I know you're sleepy and sad when you want to snuggle. Hopefully you fall asleep that way." Quinn said

* * *

What do you guys think of Brit and Santana right now?


	4. Dont Hurt Her

After the girls finish their breakfast Santana offers to do the dishes while Quinn went to call her husband and check on her boys. Santana was putting the dishes up when she was suddenly light headed. She paused for a minute and shook it off. She attempted to finish the kitchen when she felt another wave of nauseous set in. She lost her balance a little and was leaning on the back of one of the kitchen chairs for support as Quinn walked in. "So S…what movie do you wanna watch or do you just want to watch some tv?" Quinn had her head down looking at her phone so she didn't notice Santana. She heard a small gasp and looked up and immediately ran to Santana to hold her up.

"San…sweetie what's wrong? You ok?" Quinn asked quickly while wrapped an arm around Santana's waist.

"Uh yeah I'm just a lil tired Q."

"Well, you look like you're going to pass out." Quinn said while looking the Latina up and down. She knew Santana hadn't been taking good care of herself lately. She was overwhelmed with her new acting gig, recording her debut album, and raising Noah as a single mother.

"I'm fine. I gotta finish putting up the dishes then I will lay down." Santana said as she tried to turn around and finish.

"Santana Lopez….no!" Quinn almost yelled at her. "Lay down….please." Quinn had tears in her eyes. "Please." Santana looked at Quinn and could see the fear and concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Q. Ok…" Santana said softly while allowing Quinn to walk her over to the couch. Quinn helped her lay on the couch. Quinn sat on the end and Santana instantly snuggled into her. Quinn wrapped and arm around the Latina and held her tight. "I'm worried about you San. I know you aren't sleeping at night." Quinn could feel Santana shivering a little. So she grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them both.

"Is that better?" Quinn asked while rubbing Santana's arm trying to warm her up faster. The Latina nodded slightly but still shivered every so often.

"I'm fine Q. Just gotta lot going on. Ya know? I will be fine though."

"I know you will be fine….but it wont stop me from worrying. You have to take better care of yourself. Think of Noah sweetie. He needs you safe and healthy. So that means you need to calm your mind down and sleep. You gotta relax babe."

"Go to sleep San." She brushed the hair out of Santana' s face gently while feeling Santana's head and could tell she was sweating slightly and had a fever.

30 min later Santana was sleep. Quinn looked at the time and figured she needed to get on move on since she had a few appointments this afternoon. She got up and gently repositioned Santana on the couch careful not to wake her. She went to the kitchen to fix a few meals for Santana and Noah for dinner tonight and for tomorrow so the Latina wouldn't have to worry about that. When she walked in she saw Brittany texting on her phone.

"Hey B. I didn't even hear you come back. How was your run?"

'Ive been back for about 20 min. I just took a quick shower. My run was great. I think I will love living in LA. The weather is awesome." Brittany said smiling.

"Yeah the weather is great. So when are you planning to move." Quinn asked while sitting down.

"Hopefully by the end of summer. I have a lot of meetings in the next couple days to get some things secured before I move. I want everything perfect before I open the dance studio. The European part of the dance tour ends in 2 weeks but the US tour starts roughly 2 weeks later and that will last for a month and half. I thought I would be able to stay longer but no such luck. I have to leave tomorrow afternoon." Brittany said.

Quinn got up and hugged Brittany. "That's great B. Im proud of you."

Brittany noticed Quinn wasn't smiling. "If you're really happy then tell your face Quinn."

"Huh…what?"

"You're not smiling….you don't even look happy for me." Brittany said with a pout.

"Brit seriously I am super happy for you believe me I'm just worried about Santana."

"What do you mean?" Brittany said with a confused look on her face.

"Well…I heard she kissed you last night and I don't want her to get hurt by you leaving and everything again. She's been through a lot lately and I'm not sure if she can handle anymore stress or let downs right now." Quinn said never breaking eye contact with Brittany.

"It was a drunken kiss Q. You know how Santana gets when she's drunk. She's a crying kissing mess." Brittany said with a smirk.

"I don't think it was just that Brit. You know she still loves you." Quinn said softly.

"Well that's not really on my mind right now Q. I'm focused on my career. I mean yes I still love Santana but its complicated with us. I mean she screamed at me then kissed me. She overly emotional right now that's it."

"Britt…"

Brittany quickly interrupted Quinn, "Besides she's the one that left me and went to college…._she_ dumped me. Not the other way around."

"She did it for you! That wasn't easy for her…and you started dating Sam. Her freakin ex for goodness sakes. And then you basically disappeared. You stopped answering her calls and texts." Quinn screamed.

"He's your ex, he's Mercedes too….not just hers." Brittany said while rolling her eyes. "Besides it was for the best. She needed space and I gave it to her"

"Hurting her was for the best Brittany?! You have to be kidding me." Quinn says. "Brittany you didn't see her…she was completely broken about this. You stopped being her friend completely." Quinn could feel tears building in her eyes so she quickly blinked away. "Brittany if you hurt her again…. you will deal with me."

"Excuse the hell out of me Q. Why would I intentionally hurt her? She kissed me last night and I pulled out of it because she was drunk and crying. I didn't want to take advantage of her since she wasn't in her right mind." Brittany said defensively.

"You think pulling out of it and ignoring her earlier this morning isn't hurting her? Come on Brit…let's get real here. What's your plan? You know San is a sucker for you."

"Besides what happens between us is none of your damn business."

Quinn was taken back by Brittany's words and tone. "Brittany Susan Pierce it is my _damn_ business when I'm the one listening to her cry for hours, when I'm the one holding her hand or giving her a hug when she needs it. It is my _damn _business when I'm drying her tears night after night. You will not hurt her Brittany…. I'm serious. Don't toy with her emotions. Not right now especially." Quinn looked Brittany up and down with a glare before turning to fridge to grab a bottle of water and walking out of the room.

Quinn was fuming with anger. She knew she needed to calm herself down before she said anything more. She went to the den to check on Santana. She was pleased she was still sleep. She felt her head and she still seemed extremely warm so she went to make a cool compress for her head in the bathroom. Brittany walked by her and coldly said, "I have a meeting. Tell Santana Ill be back later _our _talk." Quinn rolled her eyes and prepared the compress. She walked back in the den where she saw Santana stirring in her sleep. She pressed the cool compress gently on her face. The coolness seemed to soothe the Latina and she once again relaxed and sleep. Quinn pulled the blanket down so it was just resting on the bottom half of Santana's body hoping that would cool her down some.

Quinn looked at the time and saw it was already 1pm. She had to be at her meeting at 3. She quickly went and showered so she could get dressed. Once she was dressed she went in the kitchen to quick cook make a light lunch for Santana to eat when she got up. She then cooked dinner so the Latina wouldn't have to worry about that for her and Noah that evening. Quinn planned to stay the night again when she saw how sick Santana appeared and decided once her own boys were down for bed she would come back over. Puck was very understanding of her friendship with Santana and all she had been through lately. So nights that Quinn stayed with Santana he was never upset or jealous. He was a screenwriter so he got most of his work down at night so it worked out for both of them.

While Quinn was cooking her mind was racing with thoughts leading back to her and Brittany's exchange. Her and Brittany never argued, in fact she had never raised her voice at Brittany before. She couldn't believe Brittany's tone with her. _I mean maybe I did overreact. But its completely justified right?_ Quinn thought to herself. _Brittany hurt Santana so bad. I've never ever seen her that broken. Santana has been through so much and I just don't want her to get hurt. She's fragile right now. _Quinn finishes cooking then wraps everything up and cleans up the kitchen.

She looks at the time and sees its 2:30pm, since her meeting is at 3 and its only 5 min away. She goes to wake up Santana so she can eat a little something. She walks back to the den and kneels in front of Santana who is still sleeping on the couch. "San…" she whispers while gently rubbing her back. Santana stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

Quinn quickly smiled at her friend. "Hey babe….you need to eat a little something. You've been sleep for a while."

"Not hungry Q." Santana mumbled and closed her eyes. Quinn could see she was still sweating so she felt her head and noticed she still had a slight fever.

"Well here drink a little water then ok? You're sweating and I don't want you to dehydrate yourself and lets take this sweatshirt off too." Quinn said softly. "How are you feeling?" She stood up so she could help Santana sit up.

"My head is killing me and Im sleepy." Santana said while taking off her sweatshirt and quickly laying back down.

Quinn reached down for the water bottle and had Santana drink a few sips out of it before covering her with the blanket again. She started to head towards the kitchen when she heard Santana call her name.

"Yeah San?" Quinn said while turning around.

"Will you stay with me…please?" Santana said in a small voice. Quinn walked back over to the couch while pulling out her cell phone to text and cancel her meeting.

"Of course I will." She said softly while sitting on the couch. Santana quickly snuggled next to her. Quinn wrapped an arm around her and held the Latina tight. "San…what's wrong?"

Santana didn't respond she just silently cried while Quinn held her.

Meanwhile Brittany was outside in her rental car processing her conversation with Quinn from earlier. She really didn't have a meeting but she couldn't be in the house with Quinn any longer. They had never an argument and it was taking a toll her. _Santana broke up with me then moved to New York…this isn't my fault. This cant be my fault_. _I hate how everyone blames me. I mean San had my contact information just as well as I had hers. _She thought to herself. _Maybe I shouldn't have come back this weekend. I need to tell Santana how I feel though. I think she hates me….yeah she def hates me….no but she kissed me. It just wasn't a peck either it was a real kiss. But she was drunk….hell Santana kisses everyone when she's drunk. Well she really wasn't that drunk though. _Brittany was so confused that she began to cry. _ Maybe I should just stay at a hotel tonight. Yeah I cant see San anymore. This isn't right. I gotta get out of here._

Brittany pulled out her phone and texted Quinn.

**I cant do this…Im staying at a hotel tonight. I will pick up my clothes later. –B**

Quinn was still holding Santana who was silently sobbing herself to sleep again when she heard her phone go off she reached in her pocket to answer it. She saw Brittany's text and immediately responded.

**Please don't do this to her B. –Q**

**Sorry…I just cant Quinn. –B**

Quinn didn't bother to reply so was so upset. She threw her phone on the floor, kissed Santana gently on the temple, and hugged her tighter while her own tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

Dont hate Brittany just yet!

Liking the story so far?

Leave a review with your comments, questions, concerns, suggestions!

THanks for reading!


	5. I Promise

**Big THANK YOU to everyone that has followed the story, favorited the story, and/or left a review. **

**To answer a few questions I received in PMs.**

**The girls are in their late 20s in the story || **

**In this story Quinn and Santana never slept together.**

* * *

Santana was still peacefully sleeping on the couch when she felt the presence of someone snuggling close to her. As a natural reflex Santana reached her arm around the body and pulled them closer without opening her eyes. Although she would never admit it Santana loved to snuggle and cuddle. The only people who knew this to be true were Brittany and Quinn. Santana began to stir in her sleep as the body snuggled into her kept fidgeting and moving. She finally opened her eyes slowly only to be met with a wet sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" She asked gently but raspy while smiling.

"Uncle Puck dropped me off." Noah whispered. "I missed you mommy." He said a little softer while he snuggled impossibly closer to the Latina. Santana briefly closed her eyes again.

Santana ran her hair through his dark curly locks before kissing him on the forehead. She sat up on the couch and Noah quickly moved to sit on her lap and cuddle into his mothers chest. "What's wrong mijo?" Santana asked while rubbing his back. Noah didn't respond so Santana pulled away slightly so she could look her son in the eyes. His eyes were red and droopy.

"Awww you look tired baby." She said softly while hugging him. She glanced over at the clock and saw it was already 6 pm. _Damn I slept the day away_ she thought to herself. "You hungry baby?" Noah simply shook his head no. "What did you eat today?" The small boy still didn't respond. _Hmmmmm what's wrong with him _she thought once again to herself. She picked up the little boy who clung tightly to her neck and walked to the kitchen where Quinn was with her twins decorating cookies.

"Noah….I told not to wake your mommy up." Quinn said softly to the little boy with a smile.

"Hey Q… I didn't think you would still be here. Is Brit here too?" Santana said. "And its ok. I've been sleep long enough. And Noah is the ONLY person allowed to wake me up." She said while laughing.

"Ummmm she said she had some meetings to go to. Feeling any better?" Quinn asked while walking towards the Latina.

"Yeah I am actually. Thanks again for staying." Santana said while she set Noah down at the table.

"Hi Aunt Sanny! We made you cookies so you're not sad anymore!" Eli said while running up to Santana and hugging her leg. "You did?! Wow….I'm lucky huh?" She smirked while kneeling down so she was eye level with the small boy. Eli was a splitting image of Quinn. He had her blonde hair and green eyes and her overall gentle demeanor. He was a sweetheart and a much toned down version of his twin brother Manny who was Puck reincarnated. He even had a small Mohawk against Quinn's best wishes. She gave Eli a hug and winked at him. "Hey rockstar!" She called over to Manny who was busy eating frosting out of the jar. "Hi!" He screamed out with a face full of frosting. She couldn't help but laugh at how much he was like Puck.

"Are you guys staying for dinner I can cook?" Santana asked while heading over to the fridge.

"No, we have dinner with one of Puck's colleagues and his family. I already cooked for you and Noah earlier. Its in the fridge just warm it up." Quinn said while wiping the frosting off of Manny's mouth. "Besides I think someone needs your full attention for a while." She said while glancing at Noah. Santana followed her glance to her son who was sitting at the table staring at her with a sullen look.

"Why don't you decorate some cookies Noah?" Santana asked but once again Noah didn't respond he just put his head down. She kneeled down in front of his chair. "Noah sweetie what's wrong?" She asked gently. Noah didn't respond he just wrapped his little arms around Santana's neck tightly again.

Santana hugged the little boy tightly as Quinn motioned to meet her in the living room. "Mommy will be right back okay?" He still didn't let go of her neck. "Promise?" He mumbled in a small voice as he reluctantly let go. "Of course I promise." She said with a smile and met Quinn in the living room.

"Ummmm you may want to have a little talk with Noah tonight." Quinn said nervously.

"About what?"

"Well Puck said he woke up from his nap after the zoo crying, he said he thinks you're going to leave him like your parents." Quinn said lowly.

Santana could feel her heart breaking and her face instantly dropped. "What…why would he think that?" Quinn reached out and pulled her in to a hug. "Just spend some mommy time with him tonight San. He will be ok. He's young so probably just doesn't fully understand ya know?"

"Thanks Q." Santana said while heading back to the kitchen. She picked up a blank cookie and sat Noah on her lap. "Lets decorate this one together ok?" A huge smile crossed his face as he reached for the sprinkles on the table.

"Come on boys go clean off in the bathroom so we can get ready to go ok?" Quinn began to clean up the table after her kids as Brittany walked in the house. Quinn shot her a quick glare while walking out of the kitchen to follow her boys. Santana was so engrossed in decorating with Noah that she didn't even noticed Brittany walk in.

"Hey Noah…can B decorate a cookie too?" Brittany asked with a smile. Santana looked up and smiled at Brittany. "Hey Britt Britt."

"Yeah you can!" Noah said excitedly. Brittany sat down and picked up a cookie to decorate.

"San, can we talk later?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Yeah sure B….I wanna spend some time with Noah first. We can talk after he goes to bed. Is that ok? I mean you're still staying the night right?"

As Brittany started to answer Quinn walked back in the kitchen. "Yeah San…Im still staying the night." She replied while avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

An hour later Quinn was home, Brittany decided to reply back to some emails so she was in the guestroom on her laptop, and Santana was in the living room with Noah after just giving him a bath. "Lets watch a movie together." She said to the little boy.

"Just us?" He beamed.

"Yep just us " She said while winking at him. "What do you want to watch? How about Lion King?"

Santana popped in the DVD and sat back on the couch resting her back on the arm so her legs could stretch out on the couch. She picked Noah up and cuddled him on her chest. She then wrapped a blanket on the two of them.

"You know mommy missed you all last night and this morning," she said while rubbing small circles on his back.

"I missed you too." Noah said in a small voice.

"You know you can tell mommy anything right? I don't want you to ever be afraid to talk to me." She felt his body tense up and heard a small whimper. "Noah baby what's wrong? Talk to mommy." She sat him up so he was now facing her while sitting on her lap. He kept his head down refusing to make eye contact. His personality was very similar to hers. Santana placed her hand gently under his chin and lifted his face. Her heart fell when she saw tears stream down his cheeks. He suddenly leaned forward and bugged her tightly while crying into her chest.

"I don't want you to leave like grandpa and nanny." He said in between sobs. "Manny said you were."

_Of course Manny said that._ Santana thought to herself. "Awwwww. Noah, baby look at me, I'm not going anywhere ok? Look at mommy." He slowly lifted his head exposing his eyes which were red and swollen from crying and his tan cheeks were a blush color. Santana softly wiped the tears off his cheeks. "Mommy isn't going to leave you. Do you believe me?" Santana smiled at him. He nodded his head slowly and smiled back.

She them pulled him back into her chest and hugged him tightly. 30 min later she was carrying Noah upstairs since he fell asleep and tucking him in bed. She laid down with him for a few min to make sure he was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't believe that her son, her sweet little boy was afraid that she was going to die like her parents. She felt the warm tears escape her eyes and quickly wiped them away. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

As she left the room she saw Brittany leaving the bathroom fresh out of the shower. Her long blonde hair still damp but thrown in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a pair of bright yellow boxer shorts and a white tank top. Brittany noticed the tears in Santana's eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "What's wrong?" She asked while walking the Latina to her room.

"Nothing," Santana said while shrugging. "So...you said you wanted to talk?" She sat down on her bed and patted the seat next to her for Brittany.

"Yeah Santana I just want to say how sorry I am for everything. I never intentionally wanted to hurt you. I don't know why I pushed you away to begin with. I miss you as a girlfriend but more importantly I miss you as a best friend. Forgive me?"

"Thank you for that and of course I forgive you Brittany. Like I said before I didn't mean to scream at you yesterday. I'm just really stressed right now and..."

Brittany held up her finger to Santana's to stop the Latina from talking. "Shhhh...don't upset yourself again. Please. How about we call a truce…I'm sorry…. you're sorry. I just want my best friend back. Lets forgive and forget. Truce?" Brittany said with a smile while holding out her pinky." Santana smiled back and locked pinkies with Brittany. After all these years she still found it impossible to truly stay mad at the blonde.

"Truce?" Santana leaned forward to grab Brittany into a tight hug. "I've missed you more than you know." As the hug broke Santana placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips, which sent fireworks through her body. Her mind instantly reverted back to high school and how she felt every time she kissed Brittany. Brittany deepened the kiss and Santana couldn't help but moan from pleasure. She had longed to feel Brittany's lips again for years. It was a feeling she never thought she would experience again.

Once they broke the kiss the two girls laid in the bed facing each other like they had done time after time before and just talked for hours. Santana talked about her singing and acting career while Brittany talked about her dancing career. They laid in a comfortable silence for a while before Santana finally spoke up.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Umm well I have to fly out tomorrow. I need to get back and finish up the European part of the tour before the US portion starts." Brittany replied. She noticed the dejected look on Santana's face.

"So I finally get my best friend back and I lose her all in the same weekend huh?" Santana said with tears in her eyes.

"San….no. You aren't losing me again babe" Brittany scooted closer on the bed to the Latina. "I promise you aren't losing me again. I will be back in a few weeks. I'm moving out here in a few months as well." Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Promise?" Santana said softly.

"I promise Santana." Brittany said while stroking the Latinas hair. Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany softly yet passionately before hugging her and burying her face into the crook of her neck. Brittany held the Latina until her breathing evened out and she knew she was asleep. Brittany then closed her eyes basking in the warmth of Santana's body and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Let me know how you are liking the story! Leave some REVIEWS! I appreciate all feedback good or bad. Im also open to suggestions on how you want the story to spin**


	6. You

Brittany had just drifted off to sleep when she heard a soft tapping sound followed by a soft whimper. She looked down at Santana who was sound asleep cuddled into her chest and realized it wasn't her. _I must be hearing things _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes again when she head the whimpers again. As she sat up slowly Santana stirred in her sleep and repositioned herself hugging a pillow away from the blonde. Santana had always been a deep sleeper so she knew she didn't hear the noise. Brittany glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was 4am. She got out of bed and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it finding Noah sitting on the floor holding an orange elephant crying.

Brittany instantly kneeled down and sat on the floor with him in the hall closing the door behind her. "Hey…whats wrong?" She asked while pulling the little boy into a hug. He fell into her embrace immediately but didn't respond he just silently cried.

"Are you sick? Tummy hurt? Head hurt?" She asked while rubbing his back. He simply shook his head no.

"Where's my mommy." He asked in between sobs.

"She's in the room, come on lets go get for you okay?" Brittany stood up and quickly reached down to grab the little boy in her arms. She opened the door and flicked on the light where a still sleeping Santana was laying sprawled out on the bed. "See…she's right here." Brittany said softly while pointing at the Latina.

Suddenly Noah screamed out "Nooooooooo She's dead!" and broke down sobbing again and buried his face in Brittany's chest. Santana jumped awake at his sudden outburst. "What the hell?" She said half asleep.

"She's sleep Noah…she's not dead." Brittany said trying to comfort the little boy. "See look she's moving."

Santana focused her eyes and when she saw Noah latching on the Brittany for dear life crying. She jumped up and ran towards him. "What's wrong mijo?" She asked while grabbing her son and rocking to get him to calm down. "Talk to me baby. What's wrong?"

"You…nanny…you….dead" Noah couldn't put words together as he was still crying. Santana looked frantically to Brittany. Brittany explained to her she heard him crying outside of the door and then he asked for her so she opened the door and when he saw her he assumed she was dead. Brittany had tears in her eyes.

"I shouldn't opened the door." Brittany said. "Im sorry San."

"Brittany there is nothing to be sorry for at all. Ok? Can you do me a favor and go get a cup of warm milk for me to give to him." Santana smiled at her. Brittany nodded and walked out of the room.

"Noah…baby we talked about this earlier. Mommy isn't going to die. I was just sleep that's all." She said while sitting down on the bed and gently rubbing her sons back. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" She asked softly before kissing the top of his head.

Noah shook his head slightly but didn't respond he just hugged Santana as tight as his little arms would allow. Santana felt her heart breaking with every sob that her son let out but she refused to break down she knew she had to be strong for both her and Noah seeing as it was just the 2 of them now. "I have you now. You're safe and mommy is safe ok?" It was then that Santana realized she would be raising Noah completely by herself now. Her parents had helped out so much the first 4 years of Noah's life. A sense of panic washed over her as she let her thoughts overcome her.

Brittany was outside the door with the warm cup of milk for Noah when she heard Santana softly singing to the boy. Brittany opened the door to peep in as she listened to Santana sing

_Sleep, my little baby, close to Mama,_

_Hush-a-bye, my dear!_

_Hush-a-bye, my dear!_

_While I rock-a-bye your little cradle,_

_In the moonlight oh, so clear._

_Songs I will sing and all the tales I'll tell you,_

_That I know you love so much to hear;_

_Close your little eyes, like the blue of heaven,_

_Hush-a-baby-bye, my dear._

_Good night, good night!_

Brittany walked in and smiled at the sight of Noah cradled into Santana's lap while she sang to him. Santana looked up and smiled at Brit briefly. 'Thanks Britt." She said softly as she took the warm milk. "Here mijo drink a little for mommy." Noah sat up slightly and took a few sips before leaning back quickly into Santana's chest.

"Sorry he woke you up Britt." Santana said with an apologetic look on her face. "I know its super late."

"No need to apologize San. You feeling better Noah?" Brittany kneeled down so she was once again eye level with the little boy. She took her hand and ruffled his soft curls as he smiled back at her. "Thank you." He said in a small voice.

"Noah you wanna sleep in here with mommy tonight?" Santana asked while leaning back on the bed so Noah was resting on her body while she still rubbed his back.

"Can B stay too?" he asked in a small voice.

Santana smiled. "You want B to sleep with us too?"

"Yeah…she helped me." Noah replied.

Santana looked over at Brittany who now had tears in eyes and smiled at her while mouthing thank you. "Well Noah, I will only stay if you promise to hold your mommy as tight as you can tonight. Its your job to protect her right?" Brittany said while kissing Noah on the cheek and winking at Santana.

"Yeah I will protect her." Noah said proudly while Santana positioned him in front of he so she spooned him.

Brittany walked to the other side of the bed and slipped in carefully. She placed a soft kiss on the back of Santana's neck as she pulled the covers up. "You're an amazing mother Santana." Brittany whispered in her ear. They laid in silence while Santana stroked Noah's hair until he was asleep again which took minutes since he was in his mothers arms and felt safe. When Santana knew he was asleep she turned her head slightly towards Brittany. "Hey Britt?"

"Hmmmmmm"

"You sleep?"

"No….what's wrong?" Brittany asked as she sat up a little so she could look Santana in her eyes.

"I just want to say thank you. I would have found him in the morning in the hall and completely freaked out. You were amazing tonight. I'm a terrible mother. I can't do this alone. I need my mom." Santana said with her voice cracking and a tear escaping.

"Hey you are a great mother. Don't you dare say that. Look how he responds you. Look how patient you are with him. Awww baby. You aren't alone. You have Quinn and Puck, Mercedes, and I'm moving back soon as well. You are far from alone." Brittany said while leaning her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Thank you….I think he likes you." Santana said with a weak smile.

"Well I like him too." Brittany beamed. She placed a sweet and gentle kiss on Santana's lips then peppered her neck with butterfly kisses. "Get some sleep San."

Santana woke up the next morning with her arms still tightly around her son and who was still sleeping peacefully. She glanced behind her and noticed Brittany was gone. Her first instinct was to get up and look for her but she remembered the traumatic night Noah had so she gently woke him up to head down to the kitchen with her. "Noah, baby wake up." Much like her he hated being woke up so she knew she had be to gentle. The little boy stirred in his sleep and fluttered his eyes open.

"Hi mommy." He said in a soft angelic voice.

"Hey you" Santana smiled "feeling better?" She ran her fingers through his curls before rubbing his back gently.

He smiled and nodded before snuggling closer to his mother.

"How about we go get some breakfast?" She asked. He jumped up. "Ok!"

Santana scooped the small boy up and walked downstairs with him.

"It smells like pancakes!" He shrieked.

"Yeah it does." Santana said confused. Once they reached the kitchen they saw Brittany dancing in front of the stove while she cooked. Santana set Noah down and he instantly ran up to Brittany and hugged her leg. "Hi B!"

She turned and winked at Santana before picking Noah up. "Hey bud!" She held up her hand for a high five which he responded to right away. "Do you like pancakes?" She asked.

"Yay! Everyone does!" He said with a smile before hugging her neck. "Noah what do you say to B?" Santana asked.

'Thanks B!"

"No problem bud." Brittany placed him down at the table and set down a plate in front of him in which she mad a face out of whip cream and blueberries. His face lit up as he turned to his mother and beamed excitedly. Brittany leaned down to Santana and kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

"Brit you're a guest you didn't have to keep cooking." Santana said shyly.

"Its no problem. You let me stay here for the weekend so I just wanted to earn my keep." Brittany said while setting down a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of Santana before sitting down with her own plate next to her.

"So what time is your flight?" Santana asked.

"Its at 4pm." Brittany said nonchalantly. "So we still have a little more time to hang out. Starting with going to the park with Noah!"

Noah looked up and smiled excitedly at Santana. "B is the best mommy!"

"I know Noah….she is the best." Santana looked over at Brittany who was now tickling Noah in his seat.

A few hours later Brittany, Santana, and Noah were at the park a few blocks away from the Santana's house. "Stay where I can see you Noah." Santana yelled out as the small boy ran towards the slide.

Santana and Brittany sat down on a small bench off to the side. "So are you excited for the rest of your tour?"

"Yeah kinda." Brittany shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked confused. 'I thought you loved being on tour and dancing.'

"I've been on tour for the past couple years. I love dancing but touring gets stressful after a while, and lonely." Brittany replied. "Besides….I would rather be here with you and Noah."

Santana couldn't help but smile. "Noah is amazing San. Being around him just makes me feel so full of life. Watching you interact with him made realize how much I've missed you, and Q and Puck, and being around close friends and family. I honestly can't wait to move to LA and open my dance studio so I can be around both of you more.

"Brittany you have to know if you come into Noah's life you cant randomly leave it." Santana said in a more serious tone. "He's having a hard time dealing with everything right now and I cant put him through that…..and I wont put myself through that either."

Brittany took Santana's hands in hers, "Santana look at me. I promise you from the bottom of my heart I will not put you or Noah through any kind of heartbreak. You have to believe me."

Santana with tears in her eyes looked deep in Brittany's eyes and all she could see was sincerity and truth. She leaned in and kissed Brittany softly. "I believe you Brittany…I do."

They were broken up from their moment from 2 small hands pulling them up. "Come B will you push me and mommy on the swing?" Noah asked.

"Of course! I will. Race ya to the swings." Brittany winked at Santana before jumping up and running to the swings with Noah trotting behind her.

For the first time since her parents died she felt a relief and calm surround her as she watched the interaction between Brittany and Noah. She got up and jogged over to the swings.

* * *

DONT WORRY THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY


	7. I Got You Now

2 months later

Since the day after her parents funeral Santana hasn't shed a tear. She did everything in her power to keep her focus and her attention off of the loss of parents. Her parents had been so instrumental in her life. They moved to LA when she was pregnant with Noah so she wouldn't alone. Her mother was always there to help her when Noah was sick, or she needed a baby sitter so she could go on numerous acting auditions. She always knew she could call her mom when she needed advice on any and everything. She knew she had Quinn but it was something a bout a mother's hug, a mothers that would instantly put her worries and fears completely at ease. The only other person that had an instantaneous soothing touch to her in that manner was Brittany. In Santana's eyes Brittany came back at the perfect time in her life. She needed her best friend more than ever. She felt bad for constantly leaning on Quinn. Quinn had her own family to raise and she often felt guilty the mornings she would wake to find Q holding her. It only meant she called Quinn the middle of the night and the blonde came over and held her until she went to sleep. So in an effort to keep herself from falling in to a deep abyss of depression she refused to cry, she refused to feel, she refused to think about her parents.

Santana had just given Noah a bath and put him to bed before she plopped down on the couch in the den. She was exhausted and it was only 8:30pm. She hasn't been sleeping that well lately - due to Noah having nightmares sporadically still and her newly found insomnia. She had just closed her eyes when she heard her doorbell. She got up to get the door and much to her surprise it was Mercedes.

"Hey when did you get back in town?" Santana smiled wildly while pulling her into a hug.

"This afternoon actually. I had to rush over to check on you and my little boyfriend." Mercedes replied while walking into the house. "Were you sleep? You look tired?"

"No I was laying down on the couch. We need to catch up girl! How was the tour?" Santana gushed once the girls sat back down in the den.

"It was amazing San...like I can't even begin to describe it." Mercedes beamed. "But….I really want to talk bout you." She said a little more serious. "How are you holding up? I haven't had a chance to talk to you since the funeral."

"Ummm I'm ok. Still having a little trouble sleeping at night so I generally sleep during the day when Noah is at school if I'm not in the studio. Noah is terrified that I'm going to die like my parents so he has nightmares…but they are getting better. I'm just exhausted really." Santana replied.

"Awwww things will get better Santana. So where is Noah now?" Mercedes stated.

"He's asleep. Had a little fever so I put him to bed early." Santana said with tears in her eyes.

"San….girl what's wrong?" Mercedes scooted closer and wrapped and arm around Santana.

"I'm just stressed…I will be fine. But enough with the sad talk." Santana put up a weak smile.

Mercedes could sense Santana wasn't in the mindset to talk about it anymore so she switched subjects. "So Brittany is moving back next week right?"

"Yeah she is." Santana said with a smile.

"So what's the scoop on you two? When I emailed her she told me she was going to be staying with you until she finds a place." Mercedes said while raising an eyebrow.

Santana blushed. "Yeah we made up and we are working on getting our strong friendship back. I'm just happy I have my best friend back. Besides I have a 5 bedroom house with just me and Noah here. So I have plenty of room for her."

The girls talked for another hour or two about their upcoming music projects

"Well I'm happy for you girl. Ima get outta here and finally go lay in my bed at home. Hotel beds suck. I will swing by tomorrow to pick up Noah and take him for the day if that's ok?" Mercedes said while standing up.

"Yeah I'm sure he will love to spend the day with you. You know he's infatuated with you." Santana laughed.

"Ok girl I will call you in the morning." And with that Mercedes was out the door.

Santana went back to the den and settled back down on the couch. She realized it had been just over a week since she talked to Quinn, which was very unusual. She pulled out her phone and decided to send her a quick text to check in on her.

**To Q: Hey Q, I miss you…. give me a call J**

As soon as she sent the text she received a text from Brittany

**From BritBrit: Hey San, I miss you so much, can't wait to see you next week! Give Noah a hug for me**

Santana smiled and quickly replied back to Brittany letting her know she missed her as well. The text instantly calmed her down and made her feel a little more relaxed. While her and Brittany hadn't been intimate since high school she wanted Brittany's hugs and cuddle time more than anything. She always felt safe in her arms. The past 2 months her thoughts revolved around the blonde. She had talked to Brittany frequently while she finished up her tour. She was currently in Atlanta teaching dance classes at a convention this week. The two talked on the phone every night and they Skyped often as well. Santana offered her guestroom to Brittany while she looked for a house in LA. She was more than excited to be able to spend time for Brit again and the fact that Noah took a liking to her as well was a definite bonus.

Santana decided to watch a movie before heading upstairs to bed. She decided to go upstairs and change into some pjs and check on Noah. She quickly changed and then headed to her sons room. She opened the door quietly and peeped in at him. He was sleeping peacefully. At that moment he looked so much like her father, she felt her eyes start to sting from tears threatening to escape. She quickly placed a gently kiss on his forehead. "I love you so much mijo," She whispered before walking out the room. She went back to her room and sat on the edge of bed with her face in her hands. _Don't do this Santana…. nope. You will not cry. You will not cry._ She repeated this to herself over and over before reaching in her top dresser drawer and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She headed out on her balcony and plopped down and lit up a cigarette. With each exhale she felt her body become more and more relaxed.

She closed her eyes and exhaled the smoke slowly. It was a warm July night but it was raining. Santana loved the smell of autumn rain so she completely released her thoughts and concerns to put her head back and listen to the rain. Santana inevitably fell asleep out on her balcony, which she had done numerous times before. She stirred in her sleep and woke up when the wind shifted and the rain was now sprinkling her face. _What the fuck? _She thought to herself before getting up and heading inside. She looked at the time and decided to hop in the shower before collapsing in bed for the night. 30 min later she was freshly showered and laying in her bed. She checked her phone hoping to see a text or a phone call from Quinn but she didn't have one. She however did have a picture of Brittany smiling brightly holding up a hand drawn picture of stars in a night sky that said "Sweet Dreams". She smiled to herself and placed her phone under her pillow and was sleep in a matter minutes.

Santana was woken up by a combination of someone knocking on the door, and her cell phone vibrating under her head. She checked her phone to see 5 missed calls from Quinn. She looked over at the clock and saw it 4am. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought to herself as she quickly called Quinn back. Quinn answered on the first ring.

"He….helllo" She replied in a shaky voice.

"Q what's wrong?" Santana asked hurriedly.

"S.S..Sannnnn" Quinn cried through the phone.

"Q talk to me babe what's wrong?" Santana stated calmly as she was now searching her room for clothes to put on.

"I..I…I am at your dooooooor." She was able to say through sobs.

Santana ran downstairs to her front door to open it seeing a sobbing Quinn who was now drenched from the rain. She fell into the Latina crying hysterically. Santana held her as tight as she could in silence. She didn't know what to say. She just knew that it was her turn to be there for Quinn like the blonde had been there for her numerous times in the past.

After holding her silently for 10min Santana finally spoke up. "Q…. where are Eli and Manny?" She asked gently.

"They are sleep in the car." Quinn replied hugging Santana tighter.

"Let's get you all in the house okay." Santana said while releasing the blonde and heading over to the car. She picked up Eli while Quinn picked up Manny. The twins were still peacefully sleeping. "Lets put them in their room upstairs." Santana spoke calmly and gently. She had no idea what was going on but she knew she needed to remain as calm as possible right now. A few years ago Santana converted one of her empty bedrooms into a bedroom for the twins when they stayed over so they would be comfortable. The room mimicked Noah's but had bunk beds. They carefully placed the boys in bed that both already had on their pajamas. She then took Quinn's hand and led her out of the room and into her room. Quinn sat on the edge of Santana's bed looking down at her hands.

Santana went to her closet and grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt and layed them on the bed next Quinn. She was now finally able to get a good look at her and the sight she saw caused her heart to break instantly. She noticed Quinn's makeup was smeared all over her face, her blonde hair was strewn about her head, her tshirt was torn, and her hands/arms/legs had dirt stains on them. _What the fuck happened?_ Santana thought over and over. She walked back out and sat down on the bed next to Quinn carefully placing an arm around her shoulders. Quinn didn't react or flinch at all.

"Lets get you cleaned up and out of these wet clothes ok?" Santana said gently.

Quinn nodded. Santana grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. Quinn was a shell of person at this point. She had a distant distraught look on her face completely devoid of any and all emotion. "Hop in the shower Q. I will go check on the boys."

Santana went to check on their kids. All 3 of the boys were still very much asleep. She walked back in her bedroom and sat down on the bed trying to gather her thoughts. She soon noticed that it had been a while since Quinn went in the shower. Santana got up and knocked on the door. "Q?" No response. "Q? Babe you ok?" Still no response. Santana heard a faint whimper. "I'm coming in Quinn." Santana walked in and found Quinn wrapped in a towel sitting on the floor sobbing.

"Awwwww Quinn." Santana said while rushing to her side. She quickly embraced the blonde. She then pulled Quinn up and led her back to the bed. "Here dry off and get dressed so you don't get sick"

Quinn changed and laid down in the bed. Santana laid down gently next to her friend and quickly wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "Q…what happened?"

Quinn's body tensed up immediately. Santana took notice and scooted closer to the blonde now cradling her in her arms. Quinn buried her head in Santana's chest and cried inconsolably. "I got you now Q. You're ok. You're ok." Santana could feel the tears welling in her eyes from the pain that Quinn was in. She hadn't seen Quinn this broken ever. She hugged her tighter. "Lets get some sleep ok?" Santana said calmly.


	8. Thank You

**Thanks once again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**I love reading all reviews and PMs so keep em coming.**

**Keep in mind Brittana is endgame Im just building up to it.**

**This chapter is mainly focusing on Santana's friendship with Quinn.**

**Brittany will be back in the next chapter**

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning from the sound of Santana's phone ringing. She tried to sit up to find the phone to silence it but found she couldn't move. She looked down and saw that Santana had a protective arm her waist even though the Latina was facing the opposite way. Quinn smiled to herself. She knew she was one of the few privileged people that the _real_ Santana. The one that was protective of the people she loved, the one that wore her heart on her sleeve, the one who was gentle and caring. She leaned back down and rubbed Santana's arm gently before closing her eyes again. A few min later Santana's phone rang again.

"San….your phone." Quinn said softly while nudging Santana. The Latina stirred in her sleep and turned so she was facing her blonde friend now, her eyes still closed and her arm still protectively around Quinn's waist.

"Let it ring Q." Santana mumbled will unconsciously moving closer to Quinn and burying her face in the blondes neck.

Quinn smiled once again she forgot how adorable Santana was when she was sleepy. She attempted to close her eyes again. She really just wanted to sleep the day away safe in her best friends arms. She didn't want to face reality or deal with last night. Santana's phone rang again. Santana mumbled a few swear words before reaching over Quinn and answering her phone without looking at the called ID.

"Santana Lopez" she stated smoothly while closing her eyes again.

"Yes…"

"No"

"Ok"

Santana hung up the phone and leaned back on the bed. Quinn snuggled into Santana instantly. "Feeling better Q?"

"Not really."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Not yet."

"Ok. When you're ready I'm am." Santana said softly while kissing Quinn softly on the temple. Quinn broke down from Santana's gentle touch. She really wanted to tell her why she showed up at her doorstep in the middle of the night with her twins crying but she couldn't put together the words in her head. Santana sat up and cuddled her friend once again softly cooing her ear. Santana glanced over at the clock and saw it was only 8am but she knew the boys would be up soon and she didn't want them to see Quinn crying.

10min later Quinn has calmed herself down. "You need a little Quinntana time today, Noah is going with Mercedes today so I will have her take your boys too okay?" Santana said softly while rubbing small circles on Quinn's back. Quinn nodded slightly. "Go back to sleep Q." Santana sat up and tucked the blonde in and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before heading out of the room.

"San…" Quinn spoke as Santana was heading out the door. Santana stopped and turned around. "Thank you." Santana quickly replied, "I owe you so don't worry about it." She winked before walking out of the door.

Santana head first the Noah's room who was awake and playing his toy cars. "Hey mijo." Santana said with a smile.

"Hi mommy!" He gushed as he ran to Santana, who had now kneeled down to his level, and hugged her tightly.

"How's my baby this morning?" She asked while rubbing his back.

"Good, can we have pancakes?" He asked shyly.

Santana laughed softly, "Of course we can. Can you be a big boy and get dressed by yourself today or do you want mommy to help you?"

"I can do it!" He shrieked while jumping up and down.

"Ok well brush your teeth and put on some jeans and tshirt ok? Mommy will be downstairs making your pancakes." Santana ran her fingers through his curly hair before leaving the room. She headed over to Eli and Manny's room. She walked in and saw Manny on the floor watching tv while Eli sat on the top bunk with red eyes and a tear stained face.

"Hey guys." Santana said.

"Hi Aunt Sanny" Manny said. Eli simply put his head down not wanting to make eye contact. Santana looked over at Eli and felt her heart break a little. He was a such a gentle

"Hey rockstar why don't you go get dressed for me and then I will make you guys some pancakes." Manny instantly smiled and jumped up to rummage through the drawers to find some clothes before running out of the room.

Santana slowly walked over to Eli. Eli was much more gentle than Manny so she knew she had to handle him a little differently. She climbed up the bunk bed and sat next to Eli who had now curled in a ball in the corner. "Hey…" She said while reaching out a hand to him. "Come sit with Sanny." Eli initially hesitated. "Its ok Eli. Come on baby." The small boy timidly crawled over to Santana where she quickly pulled him on her lap and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom was really sad yesterday and then I woke up today and I'm here and I don't know where she is." Eli said while crying.

"Eli sweetie, she's ok. She had a sleepover with Aunt Sanny last night that's all." Eli looked up at her tears still coming out of his eyes.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive sweetie. Why don't you get dressed and come stairs and we can have pancakes."

Eli hugged her once more before climbing off the bunk and running to get dressed. Santana let out a huge sigh. She looked down at her hands and noticed she was shaking. _Come on San….stay strong_. She thought to herself before heading out of the room. She popped in her room to check on Quinn who was sleep. She quietly closed the door and headed downstairs.

She was finishing up cooking when the 3 boys came crashing into the kitchen. She put down a plate of pancakes and sausage in front of each of the boys and a small cup of milk. "Eat up guys, you're going to hand with Aunt Mercedes today."

The three small boys all smiled wildly and chatted amongst themselves excitedly. Mercedes was definitely the "fun" aunt that everyone's kids wanted to hang with. Days with her were filled with laser tag, pizza parties, and hours watching movies with eating junk food. Since Mercedes was very financially stable and had no kids she usually spoiled Santana's and Quinn's kids.

An hour later Mercedes showed up at the door. Santana pulled her to side and explained what happened last night and asked if she would mind is Eli and Manny tagged along with her. Mercedes was almost offended that Santana even felt the need to ask. The two chatted briefly before Mercedes took the boys and left for a fun filled day.

Santana cleaned up the kitchen and headed back upstairs to her room. She walked in and saw Quinn still very much sleep. She decided not to wake her up instead she pulled out her phone ready to text Brittany to try to calm her nerves when she received a text from Puck.

**FROM PUCK: Have you heard from Quinn?**

Santana looked suspiciously at the phone. She didn't know how to respond or if she should respond. Santana decided to respond but to be very brief and vague since she didn't know if something between the two of them and that was why Quinn came over late last night.

**TO PUCK: Yes, I did. **

Santana was now nervously shaking anticipating what Puck would respond with. She didn't realize how bad she was shaking or how deep in her thoughts she was until she felt 2 hands on her own steading them. She refocused her eyes and saw Quinn sitting up.

"San…what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Oh….shit. Sorry to wake you up Quinn." Santana smiled apologetically. "Ummm Puck just texted me asking if I heard from you."

"What did you say?" Quinn asked nervously.

"All I said was yes. Q what's going on?" Santana said while putting her phone down and turning towards the blonde.

"I don't want to talk about it Santana. Please…" Quinn said with tears in her eyes. "Just tell him I'm safe."

Santana nodded and quickly texted Puck that Quinn and the boys were safe. Puck responded rather quickly saying simply "Ok."

"I don't know what's going on Quinn…but you are staying here for a few days ok?" Santana said softly. Quinn nodded and mouthed a thank you.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast?" Santana said softly to Quinn who had now turned her back to the Latina and was laying on her side.

"No thanks." Quinn mumbled. "Can….can you just hold me?"

"Of course I will. You're safe here ok Q?" Santana said softly while wrapping an arm around Quinn. "Why don't I turn on a movie and we can start our "Quinntana day?"

"I cant believe you remember Quinntanna day?" Quinn said with a half laugh.

"I will never forget it. That's when I knew I had you back as a best friend after all the crap we put each other through in highschool." Santana replied.

"I had just moved to New York after finding out about Brittany and Sam. I was miserable living with Kurt and Rachel initially…I didn't know anyone, I didn't have any friends yet. I Skyped you…you saw how frustrated I was and the next day you showed up in New York. We hung out all day just watching movies and eating junk food just like we did in middle school. I broke down crying at some dumb commercial that reminded me of Brittany and you just held me. You didn't say a word you just hugged me for what seemed like an eternity. I felt so safe, it was like you understood what I was feeling without me having to say a word. I fell asleep in your arms and when I woke up the next morning we were still intertwined. You never judged me, you never made me feel mad or anything, you didn't even force me to talk, or ask a bunch of annoying questions. Later the next day we were eating dinner and I finally decided to talk to you about how I was feeling about everything. Once again you never judged me you just listened intently and let me know that everything would be fine. You let me know that I was ok and that you would always be there for me no matter what. It was one of the best days of my life. When we went in the kitchen Kurt asked how our "Quinntana" day was…we both laughed at his silly name mash up. Even after you went back to school the next day we kept in constant contact. Since that day any day that you have comforted me or vice versa I've dubbed a Quinntana day." Santana said shyly. She looked up at Quinn who had tears in her eyes.

"When did you get so sweet San? I always thought your softer side was reserved for Brit?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Hahahaha it usually is but you're the exception as well. You're my best friend Quinn." Santana replied nonchalantly while pulling the blonde in for a hug. "So I will treat you in the same manner and not ask a bunch of questions. I know that when you're ready to finally let go and tell me what's going on you will."

The two decided on a movie and Quinn snuggled closer to the Latina resting her head on Santana's shoulder. A mere 30min into the movie Santana fell asleep on Quinn's shoulder. Exhausted from her recent sleep struggles, being woken up at 4am by a crying Quinn, and then again waking up at 8 from her phone ringing incessantly she easily drifted off into a deep sleep. Santana always slept better when she was cuddling with Brittany or Quinn. She couldn't quite explain it but she felt safer when they were laying next to her. Quinn laughed to herself at how quickly Santana had managed to switch the cuddling positions and rearranged some pillows and gently repositioned Santana so she was sleeping in a more comfortable position.

Quinn was still awake watching the movie but not really. Her mind was so consumed with thousands of thoughts. She wanted to tell Santana…she needed to tell Santana…but she couldn't. She was so conflicted. She knew that Santana would overreact to the situation and she didn't want that to happen so she had to think this through completely. Her mind drifted to her kids. The look she saw on Eli's face…the tears streaming down his eyes were burned into her memory. She never wanted her children to experience something like that. Silently sobbing to herself she leaned on Santana's chest, who by reflex wrapped an arm around the blondes waist, and cried herself to sleep once again.

Quinn woke up around 6pm dazed and confused. She hadn't remembered falling asleep. She was still wrapped in Santana's arms, who was still in a deep sleep. Quinn carefully lifted herself out of bed so she didn't wake her sleeping friend. She went down to the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water, and a few take out menus so they could order some food once Santana woke up, when she heard a knock at the door.

Even though she was only dressed in one of Santana's tank tops currently she went to open the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed out simultaneously with the figure at the door.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) **


	9. Quintanna Day

**The story is far from over. Thanks again for all the alerts. Im glad people like Santana and Quinn's friendship. A lot of people have been asking for her interaction with Santana and Noah - its coming.**

**There will always be some one on one interaction with Brittany and Noah in the upcoming chapters. **

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

There was a deafening silence for close to 10 min before Quinn spoke up again.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit Santana."

"Why?!" Quinn hissed out.

"Well I heard her parents died so I wanted to check on her"

"Well, she is doing just fine. And her parents died 2 months ago. I think you need to leave." Quinn said while walking towards the person with her hand on the door ready to slam it.

"So she finally turned you out huh? You gay now Fabray?" The person laughed while reaching for Quinn's tank top. "I mean you're prancing around her house in a just a tank top with bed hair."

"I'm straight asshole, you know that and I'm married." Quinn hissed while flashing her wedding ring. "Please leave…Santana has been fine without you."

"Yeah I don't think so…. where is she?" The figure walks further into the house and begins screaming "Santana!"

"She's not here!" What is wrong with you!"? Quinn said while following the figure into the den.

Santana is still sleep upstairs when she hears her name vaguely…she stirs a little in her sleep and flutters her eyes a little but she doesn't wake up fully.

"Fine…. I will come back tomorrow then." The figure said with a smirk.

"She wont be here then either. I'm house sitting for her." Quinn adds quickly.

"Interesting Quinn…. interesting. Where is my son…? I still haven't met him." The figure stops suddenly and turns towards Quinn looking her straight into her eyes. "I should get to meet him. His name is Noah I've heard."

"Stay the hell away from Santana and more importantly stay the **fuck** away from Noah. He IS NOT your son." Quinn practically screamed. The figure laughed at Quinn while walking back towards the door.

"Tell San to call me." The figure smirked at Quinn before winking at her and walking out the door. Quinn quickly closed and double locks the door. She then turns and leans on the door letting out a huge sigh. She can feel her heart practically pounding in he chest; she closes her eyes and leans her head back on the door.

She is jolted back to reality when she feels two hands on her shoulders. She quickly opens her eyes to see Santana standing in front of her. "You ok Q?" Santana asks her voice full of concern.

"Y yeah Im-Im fine." Quinn stutters out with a weak smile.

"Sorry I've been sleep all day. You know I sleep better when I can cuddle with your or Brit." Santana said shyly. "But maybe we can order food and _really_ watch a movie this time…. or talk about what's going on."

"Its ok…I take it you haven't been able to sleep lately?" Quinn said softly while walking towards the kitchen. "Considering you slept for like 8 hours just now."

Santana sighs "not really but I manage."

"Maybe you should see a doctor or something"

"Yeah…. that's not going to happen. I know you can't sleep with me every night but Brittany is going to be staying here for a few months until she finds a place so…"

Quinn quickly interrupts. "San don't please don't rush anything with Brit." Quinn moves closer to Santana and grabs her hands. "I don't want you to get hurt ok. Talk to Britt first and make sure you're both on the same page."

Santana nodded. "I hear ya Q. So what do you want to eat for dinner? I will call in food then Ima call Mercedes and check on the boys."

"Ummmm Chinese works." Quinn said walking to the wine rack. "Wine?"

"Absolutely!" Santana said with a smile. She ruffled through her take out menu drawer and found the menu for her favorite Chinese restaurant. She ordered a huge amount of food before calling Mercedes. Mercedes informed her that she took the boys on an impromptu trip to Disney Land so they would be back tomorrow evening. Santana couldn't help but laugh and ask Mercedes why couldn't she be her aunt when she was a kid. Santana goes down to the den to find Q when she sees her sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine, staring off in space.

Santana sat down next to Quinn on the couch and picked up her own glass of wine. She sipped it slowly knowing she needs to drink slowly since she hasn't eaten all day. "Mercedes is keeping the boys tonight…. if that's ok." Santana said. Quinn never looked up.

"Ok Q…let's talk," Santana said calmly while placing a hand comfortingly on Quinn's thigh.

"Last night I got into a huge argument with Puck. He joined this band and they've been playing all these late night gigs. Well he came home drunk last night, like really drunk. He was saying all these outlandish things about how I didn't love him and how he resents me for giving up Beth." Quinn choked on the last words. Santana scooted closer and put an arm around Quinn's shoulders. "It turned into a screaming match after that which resulted in him throwing a potted plant against the wall, the pot broke basically on my shoulder which woke Eli and Manny up. Eli ran downstairs and saw Puck grab me by the shoulders and push me into the wall. Puck heard Eli and then stormed out of the living room and went in the kitchen and began drinking more and more. I told Eli to go back upstairs and get in bed with Manny. I started to clean up the dirt from the plant when Puck came back in the living room with a bottle of liquor in one hand screaming at me saying that he slept with another woman." Quinn then couldn't help but sob. Santana cuddled the blonde into her chest and cooed in her ear while trying to suppress her own tears.

"Did he hit you Quinn?" Santana asked softly with anger in her voice. Quinn shook her head slightly. Santana pulled Quinn back so she could look into her eyes. "Q did Puck hit you or hit the boys?"

"No San he didn't. He pushed me that's it." Quinn said with a sad voice. "He went downstairs to the basement to finish drinking I guess. I ran upstairs and quickly packed some clothes for the boys and me and I got them and ran out of the house. I didn't know where else to go so I can here." Quinn then broke down into an inconsolable sob. Santana rocked Quinn gently.

"You're moving in here Quinn." Santana said. "No arguments. You hear me?"

"Thanks San."

"Has Puck texted or called you today? Where's your phone?" Santana said a little louder.

"I turned it off. It's in your room…I just want to clear my mind. Can we just watch a movie or something?" Quinn said while leaning into Santana.

"Of course Q. The food should be here soon. What do you want to watch?"

The food arrived 20 min later; the girls ate in a comfortable silence before while they sat in the den to watch a movie. As usual the girls cuddled together on the couch instantly and turned on the TV. The movie was just starting when Quinn broke the silence.

"San…Richard stopped by today." Quinn whispered.

"What?!" Santana said raising her voice. "What the fuck do you mean Richard came here Q?"

"When you were sleep Richard came over and said he wanted to check on you and finally meet Noah. But I got rid of him." Quinn replied. She could feel Santana start to tremble slightly. So turned so she was now facing the Latina. "You ok?"

Santana thoughts were quickly clouded and went back to the night she was raped.

_Santana has just wrapped her first episode on the new sitcom she landed. The cast all decided to go to a bar to celebrate. Since Santana was still fairly new in LA she really didn't want to go but she didn't want to be "that" cast mate so she reluctantly went. She was extremely nervous and a little bit intimidated by some of her cast mates since they were more experienced in showbiz than she was. Her onscreen love interest was Richard Berkley. When they first met Santana could tell he was instantly attracted to her. His flirting went above and beyond what was required on screen and he often improved extra kisses and touches when they filmed. She informed him numerous times she wasn't attracted to him and she was gay. He would simply laugh it off and say she was just young and confused. She arrived at the bar that night and went straight to drinking shots to calm her nerves. An hour or so later she felt she had taken two many shots in such a short period so she called a cab. Once she was back in her apartment she had just taken a shower when she heard a knock at the door. She assumed it was Quinn, because she wasn't expecting anyone this time of night. She opened the door and Richard was there drunk as ever. He forced his way into her apartment and threw her down on the couch. He quickly began kissing her all over and ripped her towel off of her. Within seconds he had taken his pants off and he was stroking himself to get ready. Santana was horrified she tried to jump up and run because due to her still being slightly drunk herself her senses weren't the best and Richard was holding her down with his other hand. Santana tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice and soon Richard pushed himself inside of her forcefully. The pain she felt was unreal. Sure she had sex with guys before but she never experienced pain like this. Richard pumped harder and harder which in turn cause more and more pain in Santana…. she laid in pain with silent tears streaming down her face. 20 min later Richard finally came inside of her with a loud grunt. He then got up and put his pants back on and left her apartment. Santana left the show after that for personal reasons and she hadn't seen Richard since._

Santana now had tears streaming from her eyes. "He will never see Noah…. never." Quinn reached over and pulled Santana in for a hug. "Now lets watch a funny movie ok?"

Santana nodded and leaned her arms on the arm of the couch and placed her head on her arms. Quinn threw a blanket on Santana and then mimicked the way she was laying on the opposite side of the couch. 2 movies later and the girls have yet to speak again. Both not knowing what to say to comfort the other…this was not the reality they imagined they would be living at this time. Santana wants to go to sleep and just forget about everything for the time being. But every time she closes her eyes she replays the scene of her getting raped again. Quinn on the other hand wants to stay awake because she is scared of her dreams of the fight between her and Puck. Santana leans forward to grab the remote to find a new movie when she looks over and sees Quinn sleep. She smiles to herself before taking the blanket off of herself and placing it on Quinn. She places a gentle kiss on Quinn's cheek then starts to clean up the remnants of dinner and the wine glasses. Quinn heard the shuffling and woke up.

"San…why aren't you sleep?" Quinn asked softly.

"I can't sleep as usual so I'm cleaning up. Go back to sleep Q." Santana said while walking in the kitchen. Quinn sits up on the couch and waits for Santana to come back. When the Latina reenters the room. Quinn stretches out her arms "Come here S, I will hold you until you fall asleep." The girls lay down on the couch while Quinn turns on a new movie. Santana snuggles into Quinn's chest while the blonde grabs the blanket and tosses it over the both of them. Within minutes Santana is sleep.

2 hours later Quinn wakes up from the doorbell. She untangles herself from Santana and heads to answer it.

"Brit?"

"Hey Quinnie. What are you doing here?" Brittany asked with a smile while walking in the house.

"Ummm I don't want to get into it again tonight but lets just say I need to stay with a San for a while." Quinn said while looking down.

Brittany quickly pulls her in a hug. "Everything ok?"

"It will be. Look Brit I'm sorry about…"

Brittany quickly cut her off. "Lets just forget about it ok Q." Quinn nodded.

"So is Santana sleep?" Brittany said while putting down her suitcase by the door.

"Yeah she's asleep in the den on the couch." Quinn said. "Go on in and let her know you're here I'm going to go up to the guestroom and go to sleep. Good to see you again Brit." The two blondes hug and Quinn leaves the room.

Brittany goes into the den where a peacefully sleeping Santana is. Brittany leans down and brushes her hair out of her face and kisses her gently on the forehead before grazing her tongue lightly on the Latinas lips and kissing her. Santana flutters her eyes open slowly.

"B?"

"Hey baby…. I didn't mean to wake up." Brittany said softly.

"Its ok. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until next week." Santana said while sitting up and reaching out to hug Brittany before lying back down.

"Hey, I'm the boss so I can do whatever I want." Brittany beamed. "Besides I missed you far too much to wait until next week to see you."

Santana couldn't help but blush. "Where's Q?" She said while looking around.

"She said she was going up to the guestroom to sleep. Do you want to go upstairs and get in the bed."? Brittany asked while sitting down on the couch lifting Santana's legs on her lap while softly stroking her thighs.

"I've missed you so much Brit. You have no idea. I mean I know we've been texting, and video chatting but nothing beats being able to feel your hugs and your touches." Santana said while once again leaning up to kiss Brittany's neck. She started smoothly gliding her tongue from the blonde's neck up to her ear before capturing her ear lobe and sucking it on it. Brittany couldn't help but moan from the sensation Santana's tongue was sending through her body. The Latina took the moans from Brittany as a sign to keep going so began to suck on her pulse point gently which in turn caused Brittany clench her nails into Santana's thighs slightly. She leaned her head back to grant more access and moaned again. Santana swiftly straddled Brittany and captured her lips in a slow passionate kiss. Brittany licked Santana's bottom lip and was quickly granted access to Santana's tongue. It had been years since the two had kissed like this and Brittany wanted to be sure to enjoy every moment of it. Brittany broke the kiss and pulled Santana in for a tight hug. The Latina rested her head in the crook of the blondes neck where she lightly kissed her.

"You must be tired Brit, lets get some sleep." Santana whispered.

"You want to go upstairs?" Brittany asked slightly out of breath from the intense make out session.

"Can we just lay down here?" Santana replied.

"Anything you want San." Brittany smiled while she kicked her shoes off and layed down on the couch pulling Santana in her chest and holding her while Santana grabbed the blanket and covered the two of them up.

"I will always love you San…you know that right?" Brittany whispered into Santana's hair while she stroked it.

The two drifted off to sleep shortly after.

* * *

**Keep the reviews and PMs coming! I love them **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Its My Turn Now

**THIS IS KIND OF A FLUFFY CHAPTER I THOUGHT I WOULD LIGHTEN THE MOOD**

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

2 months later

Brittany was lying on the couch watching a movie when Santana came home carrying a sleeping Noah in her arms. Santana had a flustered and exhausted look on her face.

"Hey baby, how was your day." Brittany said while walking towards the Latina and kissing her gently while she ran a hand through Noah's hair. "He feels a little warm San."

"Hey Brit, my day was long, I'm so tired and yeah I think he has a small fever. He fell asleep during the car ride home." Santana replied. "I'm going to take him and put him in bed then I will start dinner."

"San, you look exhausted...you're not cooking tonight." Brittany said while rubbing circles on the Latinas lower back, she gently kissed Santana on the neck. "Quinn cooked earlier its in the oven just may need to be warmed up. Go and change into some comfy clothes so we can cuddle on the couch and you can relax."

Santana nodded and made her way upstairs with her sleeping son. Santana laid Noah down and changed him into pajamas and tucked him in. She sat on the bed with him for a few minutes rubbing his back for good measure. "Feel better baby, mommy loves you so much." She whispered while kissing him on the forehead before walking out of the room. She stopped in the twins room and noticed they weren't there. She then headed to Quinn's room where she saw the blonde sleep with a book in her lap while she was leaned back in the recliner. She walked closer to Quinn and picked up the book and inserted the book mark before placing it on the table. She brushed a strand of hair out of the blondes face, she kissed her on the forehead, tossed a blanket on her, and turned out the light in her room. She then made her way to her room where she instantly laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Half hour passed when Brittany made her way upstairs to see what was taking Santana so long. She went into their room and saw Santana sleep on the bed, still fully dressed. Brittany sat on the bed next to her sleeping girlfriend and noticed how exhausted she looked even in her sleep. Brittany decided to wake her up and have her take a shower to thinking that would relax more.

"San baby wake up." Brittany said softly while stroking Santana's hair. Santana stirred in her sleep and mumbled "I just wanna sleep Brit. Please."

"I want you to take a shower first to relax a little more so you sleep better tonight baby." Brittany replied carefully while she rubbed her thumb over Santana's cheek.

"I'm so tired I won't be able to stand in a shower Brit." Santana whined while opening her eyes.

"That's where I come in." Brittany said through a smile. She helped Santana to sit up then slowly took her clothes off before helping Santana out of hers. She turned on the shower and stepped in before helping the Latina in after. Santana was so tired she was literally falling asleep standing. The warm water cascading over the Latina relaxed her so much that she was now leaning on Brittany for support. Brittany gently washed Santana's arms and back placing small kisses on her neck as she went.

"Long day on set tomorrow San?" Brittany asked while now rubbing a towel over Santana's sides. Santana had her arms around Brittany's neck and simply nodded. "Talk to me baby so you stay awake...I don't want you to fall in here."

"Yeah I have to be on set at 7am so I need to drop Noah off at preschool at 6 so I need to get up at like 4:30 to get us both ready." Santana mumbled into Brittany's neck.

"Do you know what time you will be done?" Brittany asked softly while removing the shower head to rinse Santana's back off.

"Probably not until 9 or 10 to tomorrow night." Santana replied. "I will have Quinn pick up Noah from school after she gets her twins from school. Are you going to the dance studio tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have to start working on this routine for a class I'm teaching next week. I will probably be there from 8ish to around 5. So I can make Noah and the twins dinner. Give Q a break from cooking ya know?"

"Mmmhmmm baby that's nice." Santana whispered. "This feels so good Brit."

Brittany could feel Santana's body becoming dead weight on her so she knew she was falling asleep again. "Stay with me babe. I'm just going to wash your hair okay?"

"I'm trying Brit." Santana replied sleepily. "I'm so tired."

"I know...I know. I told you the shower would help."

Brittany quickly washed the Latinas hair massaging her scalp as she washed the conditioner out. She heard Santana let out a huge sigh so Brittany reached out of the shower to grab a towel and wrapped Santana in it before grabbing a towel for herself and leading them both out of the shower. Brittany sat on the bed and pulled Santana in her lap so she could comb and braid her hair since she knew she wouldn't be able to blow dry it.

She grabbed some clothes for the Latina to put on before getting dressed herself in sweats and a tank top. Santana quickly dressed herself and laid down right away.

"Wanna eat something San?" Brittany asked as she massaged the Latinas lower back.

"No thanks baby."

"Ok well get some rest. I'm going to check on Noah and get him some dinner and I will bring you something upstairs later." Brittany leaned down to kiss the top of Santana's head before walking out of the room.

Brittany walked in Noah's room and saw he was still asleep. She gently woke him up. "Hey Noah. How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I don't feel good." He said softly. "I want my mommy."

"Awww well your mommy is asleep. How about you let B take care of you? Is that ok. I won't do as good as your mommy but I will try my hardest." Brittany said with a smile.

"Ok." Noah said timidly.

Brittany reached down and hugged Noah. "Let's go get some dinner."

Brittany stood up ad reached out her hand to Noah who accepted and climbed out of bed, he walked hand in hand with Brittany downstairs to the kitchen where Quinn was fixing plates for her boys. "Hey Brit I didn't know Noah was here. Is San here too?"

"Yeah she's upstairs sleep. I think she had a rough day on set." Brittany said.

"Hey Noah, you look like you don't feel well honey." Quinn said while feeling Noah's head.

"Yeah he has a fever." Brittany said quietly. "He had one when Santana brought him home and she put him to bed right away."

"Eli and Manny stop playing around and eat your food. It's almost bedtime." Quinn said sternly. Noah baby eat something for Aunt Q ok?" Quinn said softly to the little boy.

45 min later the boys are finished with their dinner and Quinn is cleaning up the kitchen with Brittany. "So Q, how are things going with Puck?"

"They are going Brit. It's so confusing right now ya know? We've worked out a good system with the boys so far and we start counseling tomorrow. So we will see how that goes." Quinn said while leaving on the sink. Brittany came up to her and pulled her into a hug. "It will be ok Q. I know it will."

"Thanks Brit. I'm going to go make sure Manny actually took his bath. I will check on Noah as well." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Oh before I go...is everything ok with Santana? Like is she sleeping at night? She always seems exhausted when she gets home from set. I'm concerned about her."

"Well I always hold her until she falls asleep then I go to sleep but I don't know how long you stays asleep or anything. But I'm concerned about too. I think it's anxiety." Brittany replied.

"Well just keep an eye on her Brittany ok?" Quinn said.

"I will Quinn. Don't worry. It's my turn now. I will do everything possible to take care of her."

Quinn nods. "I know you will Brittany. I'm glad you're back,"

Brittany makes a sandwich and pours a glass of juice before heading upstairs. She walks into the bedroom she shares with Santana and sets the food down. She notices the Latina is not in the bed so figures she must be in the bathroom. So she quickly went to Noah's room and saw he was sound asleep. She was just leaving the room when Santana emerged in the shadows. "Does he still have a fever?" Santana asked.

"Yeah a slight one. I'm going to make a cold compress for his head. I made you a sandwich San you need to eat and head to bed. You have to wake up early. I will take care of Noah tonight." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana quickly replied, "I can't ask you to do that Brittany."

"You're not asking San...I'm offering baby. I'm here now...let me take care of you and Noah. It's my turn now." Brittany said while grabbing Santana's hands in her own. Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana gently on the lips. "Eat your sandwich and get in bed. It's already 9pm."

Santana smiled at Brittany and walked up to Noah and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you baby. Sweet dreams" she then walked out of the room.

Brittany walked in the bathroom connected to Noah's room and made a cold compress and lightly dabbed his face and chest to try to contain his fever. She laid down on the bed next to him and smiled when his little body snuggled closer to her. He was so much like Santana it was crazy. After 20 min of listening to him sleep she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

When Brittany walked back in the room she saw Santana sound asleep once again. She was pleased to see that she had eaten her sandwich and drank the cup of juice. She crawled in bed behind the Latina and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Santana woke up slightly and turned into Brittany's chest as she usually did when she felt the blonde get in bed with her. With her head nuzzled into the blondes neck she placed a few kisses on Brittany's neck. "I love you Brittany. Thank you for today."

With Brittany's arms tightly around her Santana quickly drifted back to sleep. "I love you too San." Brittany kissed the top of her head while she waited for the Latina to fall Into a deep sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. You're Ok

Once Brittany knew Santana was sleeping peacefully she carefully slid from under the Latina and went by Quinn's room hoping she was still awake. She noticed the light on underneath the door and knocked lightly.

"Manny, go back to bed." Quinn said sternly.

"Not sleepy." Brittany said in a childish voice while walking into the guestroom laughing. "Why did you figure it was Manny and not Eli?"

"Well which of my twins do you think would try to prolong his bedtime." Quinn said with a wink.

"Ha ha ha…..fair assumption then." Brittany replied while laughing.

Quinn laughed while patting the bed next to her inviting Brittany to sit down. "What's up Brit? How's San?"

"She's fine…sound asleep." Brittany replied with a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked while motioning for Brittany to lay down next to her to cuddle. She knows that Brittany is more relaxed when talking through her feelings when she feels safe and secure. Brittany lays down and instantly cuddles into her friend letting out a deep sigh. Quinn wraps a protective arm around Brittany's waist and leans her head down on the taller blondes shoulder. She patiently waits for Brittany to start talking. She feels Brittany's body tense a little and Quinn knows that means she's nervous, so Quinn gently strokes her hair. "Brit….come on baby. What's bothering you?"

"Santana has been saying "I love you" a lot lately to me." Brittany whispers.

"What's wrong with that?" Quinn asks slightly confused. "Do you not love her anymore?"

"Yes! Of course I do Quinn. You know I've never loved anyone as much as I love Santana. Its not even possible." Brittany snaps back while her body instantly tenses back up.

"Ok... Then what's wrong with that?" Quinn asks gently while rubbing Brittany's back to get her to calm back down.

"Like I know she is genuinely saying it….I can look into her eyes and tell she means it….but she seems distant…physically. Like she isn't comfortable around me. Have we grown up and apart that much? I mean…I don't know just forget it Q." Brittany mumbles the last part and tucks her face into Quinn's chest.

"Brit…she is different now, but its not a bad different. She's been through a lot ya know? I mean she just buried both of her parents. You know how close she was to them. Yeah, she seems a little different but we just have to try to pull the old Santana back out. I think she's trapped in her own head right now." Quinn says calmly. "You know she loves you B….so don't ever question that. I think you coming back has been the best thing ever for her right now."

"I just don't want to get in a relationship with her or something then she suddenly regrets it. I'm just scared right now I guess. I don't want her to be with me because she feels she has to. I just love her so much…. I'm just so scared Q. It seems more like it's a routine with her like she just says it out or habit." Brittany says while choking back tears.

"Never be scared of love Brittany. Its apparent that you never stopped loving each other. Its more than obvious that you both are still very much in love still as well. My advice is just be patient with her. I think she is a little depressed to be honest. Just keep doing what you're doing Brit. Keep giving her all the love you've been giving her through hugs, and listening, and little things like that. You guys are meant to be together ok?" Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around Brittany. "Everything will be ok Brit."

Quinn wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Brittany. She was worried about Santana mainly because she hadn't talked about her parent's accident. Quinn still didn't even know for sure what exactly happened. She just knew it was a fatal car accident. She was mainly concerned that Santana wasn't sleeping at night. Actually not just at night, Santana didn't sleep unless someone was holding her. Even then she often woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat or shaking.

"So Brit its still early…wanna watch a movie? We haven't had cuddle time probably since middle school. Just us two?" Quinn beamed.

"Sure Q, I would love to. You really are a great friend. Thanks for taking care of Santana the past few years. If I couldn't be around her I cant think of anyone better."

The two girls settled in bed and Quinn pulled a blanket over the two of them while she flipped through the channels on cable to find a movie to watch, however within minutes Brittany was fast asleep. "I wonder if I bore you guys…you and San are always falling asleep on me." Quinn whispered to Brittany as she laughed to herself. She turned the tv off and wrapped her arm tighter around Brittany and closed her eyes.

Brittany flutters her eyes awake when she feels Quinn stirring in her sleep and mumbling incoherently. She turns Quinn over and rubs circles on her back until the smaller blonde settles back into her sleep. She leans over and kisses Quinn's forehead before leaving the room. She pops in Noah's room to check to his fever and was pleased to feel that he didn't have a major one anymore it was just a slight one so she figured he would sleep through the night. She went back to the master bedroom and slid in bed behind Santana. Like clockwork the Latina instinctly turned into Brittany's chest, let out a deep sigh, kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you." Brittany didn't respond she just hugged Santana tightly and listened to her breathe for what seemed like hours before she allowed herself to relax and go to sleep.

Santana woke up from the loud siren of her alarm. She quickly reached over and turned it off so she wouldn't wake Brittany. She loved waking up in Brittany's arms every morning. It had always been a dream of hers in high school. To her intimacy with Brittany went far beyond sex. She loved the closeness of their friendship…of their relationship. She felt she could always be herself about the blonde. They were able to communicate just through innocent touches. She was free to wear her heart on her sleeve when it came to both Brittany and Quinn. She snuggled back into Brittany's arm wanting to bask in her embrace for just a few more minutes. She suddenly felt a kiss on her forehead and leaned up to find blue eyes smiling at her. She had always wondered how Brittany was able to smile with her eyes, she often thought that Brittany only did it with her since no one else ever pointed it out.

"Morning." Brittany said groggily but with a smile.

"Hey baby, its 5 in the morning. Go back to sleep." Santana whispered while nuzzling her face into Brittany's neck to give her a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck before getting out of bed.

"I can sleep later, feeling better today?" Brittany replied while sitting up in the bed with her back on the headboard.

"Ummmm yeah, I've been really tired lately. But luckily I have a month off of the show starting tomorrow, well so long as today's scenes go smoothly." Santana called out from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth. "Seriously Brit you don't have to be up for hours go back to sleep baby. I feel like I never see you sleep.." Santana walks back to the bed and sits down next to Brittany. "Hey…" she says as she cups Brittany's cheek with her hand. "Stop worrying…I'm fine. I will be fine, ok? I'm back with the love of my life, my son is perfect, my best friend is content and safe. I'm fine."

Brittany leans forward and gently kisses Santana. Santana attempts to deepen the kiss by pulling herself on top of the blonde so she is now straddling her. Brittany wraps her arms around the Latinas back and begins moving them up and down. Santana forcefully but gently strokes Brittany's bottom lip with her tongue waiting for access, she then puts her arms around the blondes neck moaning into the kiss. Brittany instantly moans and bucks her hips when their tongues collide. Santana's tongue is warm and minty from just brushing her teeth. The two are moaning and exploring each others mouths when Brittany takes it a step further and moves her hands under Santana's shirt to feel the soft skin on her back. Santana moans at Brittany's gentle touch and begins to kiss down her neck. Brittany decides to take it a step further bring her hands to Santana's chest and massage her breast. Santana immediately tenses and stops kissing Brittany.

"Im sorry San...did I do something wrong?" Brittany asks sheepishly.

"Ummm no, I just no. Please no. Stop…..please. No. I'm sorry. " Santana turns her back and starts to mumble to herself while shaking her head and shaking slightly.

Brittany notices her odd behavior and places her arms around Santana's waist to still her from rocking and rests her forehead on the Latinas. "Look at me. Please." Santana slowly looks up tears glistening in her eyes.

Brittany pulls her in for a tight hug and kisses the top of her head. "You're ok. You're ok." She whispers over and over while Santana nods in agreement into her chest. Once she feels that Santana has calmed down she sides her off of her and she sits next to her while Santana instantly cuddles into her side.

"I'm going to make you some breakfast and check on Noah. Why don't you get finish getting ready for work?" Brittany says gently while stroking Santana's hair.

"I'm sorry Brit." Santana whispers while looking down.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Brittany winks at her and walks out of the room, as she is walking it clicks in her head that Santana's lack of intimacy and her sudden fear of physical intimacy has to do with her being raped.

Brittany made her way downstairs and turned on the coffee pot in the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge to find breakfast to make for Santana. She settled on making her an omelet and toast. Brittany is plating the food when Santana came into the kitchen texting frantically into her phone. "Here San, sit down I made you breakfast." Brittany said while setting the plate and a mug of coffee down.

"No time Brit I have to find a sitter for Noah today. He still has a fever, and of course no one wants to watch a sick child. God I need my mom." Santana sighed and put her head down on the table.

Brittany walked over by Santana and placed her hands on the Latinas shoulders rubbing them gently. Brittany felt the knots forming in her shoulders and wondered how the hell Santana managed to get that tense again after she was so relaxed last night.

"You don't need a sitter San. I can watch him today." Brittany replied.

"You work today Brit. I can't ask you to do that."

"Santana how many times do indeed to remind you Im the boss, besides I can always put together a routine right here I don't need to go to the studio for that. I will make a call and have Marco cover my afternoon classes...not a big deal." Brittany smiled while pushing Santana's breakfast plate closer to her. "Now eat up so you aren't late to work."

Brittany grabbed a small cup of juice and went upstairs to Noah's room, she knocked lightly and walked in. "Hey little guy." She replied calmly. "Heard you still feel icky." Noah nodded his head. "Well you get to hang out with B all day so you feel better ok?"

"Really?" His eyes lit up but were still plagued with sickness.

"Yep, really. But first you need to take some medicine for B. Can you handle that?" Brittany asked with a smile while she got two childrens aspirin ready. She handed the Noah the pills. He quickly chewed up the medication and drank half of the cup of juice. "Good job!" Brittany beamed and gave him a high five.

"Now what?" Noah asked excitedly.

"Well we are going to take a small nap so the medicine goes through your body and gets all the icky stuff out then we can have breakfast and watch a movie. Sound good?"

Noah nodded his head excitedly and reached out and grabbed Brittany in a tight hug.

"Wow you're such a good hugger Noah. But what was that for?" Brittany asked while rubbing his back as he laid back down.

"Cuz your nice, and you make mommy and TT Q laugh. And you always play with me and Eli and Manny and you take care of me when my mommy is too sick or tired too and you take care of mommy too. She's happier when you're here B." Noah said matter of factly.

Brittany felt the tears form in her eyes. "Thanks Noah. Well get some rest sweetheart ok? If you need anything you come find B."

Brittany walked out of the room and walked right into Santana who was listening on the other side of the door. "You're amazing with him Brit...he adores you." Santana croaked out. "I'm so glad you're back." Brittany quickly pulled Santana into a hug.

Around 2pm that afternoon Quinn walked in on a sleeping Noah and Brittany cuddled on the couch. Quinn pulled out her phone and took a quick picture to send to Santana. She then walked over to Noah to check and see if his fever was gone and to her amusement it was. She carefully lifted Noah and took him upstairs to his bed. She then came back down and sat on the couch lifting Brittany's head to rest in her lap. She stroked her hair gently and turned the tv to a movie. 30 min or so later Brittany stirred in her sleep and woke up in a panic that Noah wasn't in her arms.

"Calm down Brit. I took him up to his bed." Quinn said while smiling down at the taller blonde. "Go back to sleep you look tired." Quinn rubbed Brittany's arms to let her know it was okay to go back to sleep for a little while.

Brittany woke up again but this time from a gentle kiss to her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to see Santana kneeling in front on her. "Hey baby." Santana said with a smile.

"What time is it?" Brittany rasped out, her voice still laced with sleep.

"It's a little after 6." Santana replied while laying down on the couch in front of Brittany. "Thank you for taking care of Noah today."

Brittany wrapped an arm around Santana pulling her closer and into a hug. "No problem baby. He feeling better?"

"Yeah he is, he's upstairs playing video games with Eli and Manny." Santana replied while snuggling closer to Brittany. "You look exhausted B."

"Im fine, just a little tired that's all." Brittany said trying to convince Santana but the Latina saw right through it.

"I know you Brittany Pierce and you are exhausted and you feel warm as well. Oh no….Noah didn't get you sick did he?' Santana said softly while placing her hand on the blondes forehead and neck checking for a fever.

"Im fine. San. Honest." Brittany mumbled.

"Well Im going to make some dinner so get some rest babe ok?" Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany on the forehead before getting up and trotting off towards the kitchen.

One week later

Noah came running full speed in the living room and jumped on Santana's lap. "Mijo no running in the house. You know better." Santana said sternly while giving her son a hug. "Why are you so excited?"

"Uncle Puck said we are going camping when Uncle Finn comes this weekend!" Noah screamed out.

"He did? Are you sure you want to go camping baby?" Santana always wanted Noah to be absolutely certain he wanted to do something or go somewhere before she gave her permission.

"Yeah Manny said we have camping bags and everything! And and and and we get to fish and and and …." Noah was talking so fast that he began to get flustered and stutter.

"Calmate mijo….breathe." Santana said soothingly while rubbing his back. "You can go okay?" She then smiled while Noah's face lit up. He hugged her tightly then jumped off her lap and ran to find the other boys.

Quinn walked in shortly after. "Hey S."

"Hey you….I feel like we don't spend any time together anymore….and you live in my damn house now." Santana said through a pout.

"I know … long hours at the office, plus counseling with Puck….it feels like I'm never home and if I am…I'm sleep or helping with homework or …" Quinn was cut off by Santana giving her a hug.

"So Puck and Finn are taking the boys camping this weekend." Santana said slowly with a smirk on her face.

"Is that ok? I mean is it ok is Noah goes with Puck?" Quinn almost whispered while looking down.

"Of course it is Q. Puck is his godfather…. that will never change. I wouldn't dare cut Puck out of his life. I'm just surprised Finnocence knows anything about camping….wait does that mean we are stuck with Berry this weekend?" Santana groaned.

Quinn laughed, "well Puck didn't mention that Rachel was coming with him. Maybe she has a show. Hey I have an idea why don't me you and Brit take a trip…like a girls weekend."

Santana had a mischievous grin on her face. "That's perfect and I know the perfect place to go!"

Both Quinn and Santana sat up and screamed out "Vegas!"

* * *

**The next chapter will be the Vegas trip...good time ahead with some smut, some drinking, and some wild stories**

**Any ideas on Vegaz...PM me or leave a review**


	12. Let Me In

Thanks again for all the favorites, reviews, and follows

* * *

Brittany walked in the house and found Santana and Quinn on the couch watching TV. Well more like Quinn watching TV and Santana asleep snuggled into Quinn's side with her arms tight around the blondes waist. Both Brittany and Quinn were more than concerned over the Latinas sleeping patterns as of late. It wasn't like Santana to take naps throughout the day. It seemed like if Brittany or Noah wasn't around she was sleep snuggled into Quinn. If Brittany was around she was sleep snuggled into her. They knew they had been her support system since the loss of her parents but they were fearing that she was now sleeping to escape reality. Sure she was attentive with Noah but if he wasn't around she was lost in her thoughts and thus wanted to cuddle with her best friend or girlfriend and just sleep.

"How long has she been sleep?" Brittany whispered after she greeted Quinn with a kiss to the forehead.

"Not long, 20min maybe," Quinn whispered back. "You done at the studio for the day?"

"Yeah Im done with the routine but we are pushing back the start of the class for another week since so many girls signed up we needed to add a second class. I want to keep them all on the same dance schedule so Im going to do a 4pm class and 6pm class. But until then Im my schedule is completely free." Brittany sat down on the other side of Santana and began running her hands through her long blonde hair. "Need to talk B?" Quinn said softly when she noticed the blondes behavior. Brittany nodded slightly not wanting to speak. "We can go out for coffee ok? I don't have the boys tonight." Quinn reached over and grabbed Brittany's hand in reassurance.

"Thanks," Brittany squeaked out.

"I have a house showing in like and hour and i need to pick up the boys from school and drop them off to Puck so I gotta get going...you mind getting your girlfriend to loosen her vice grip on me," Quinn said while laughing and looking down at the Latina.

"I would love to." Brittany grinned. "San baby...wake up." Brittany rubbed the Latinas arms causing them to loosen up and Quinn slipped out quickly and leaned Santana on Brittany. "I'll see you guys later." Quinn whispered while running her hand through Santana's hair before grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

"I just wanna sleep Brit." Santana mumbled out groggily while snuggling closer into Brittany's side.

"San how are you this tired its only 1pm and you didnt work today." Brittany sighed while rubbing the Latinas back. "This isn't normal." She whispered.

"Lay with me B...hold me please. Please?"

"Of course baby." Brittany leaned back and layed down and pulled Santana on her chest. "I'm going to get you through this San...I promise you." She kissed her gently on the forehead and and held her tightly.

Brittany was woken up by 10 little fingers poking all over her face, she opened her eyes slowly hoping to avoid getting poked in the eye to find Noah smiling at her, "hi B."

"Hey buddy. Everything ok?" Brittany said through a smile while pulling Noah on the couch to snuggle with her.

"Yeah, my mommy said I could watch a movie but to ask you first but I wasn't s'posed to wake you." He soft softly and slowly while looking down.

"It's ok it's time to for me to wake up anyways." She said with a wink. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

Noah ran and got Happy Feet and held it proudly above his head. "This one!" He exclaimed happily while running towards Brittany. She grabbed the movie and popped it in the blue ray player. She then picked up Noah up and placed him on the couch. "You can start the movie...I'm going to get us some juice ok?"

Noah was already mesmerized by the tv so he didnt answer, Brittany walked towards the kitchen where she saw Santana at the sink rinsing out a pan. She walked slowly up behind her and wrapped her hands arms around the Latinas waist before placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck. "Hey baby."

Santana leaned back into Brittany's arms and placed her hands on top of the blondes. "How was your nap?"

"It was good. When did you get up?" Brittany said while turning the Latina around so they were standing face to face.

"30 min ago when Quinn brought Noah home." Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's sides before placing a chaste kiss on the blondes lips and finally resting her hands on the blondes hips. "Did you talk to Quinn about this weekend?"

"No, what's this weekend?" Brittany asked confusingly while sitting at the table and pulling Santana in her lap and peppering kisses on her neck as the Latina massaged her shoulders.

"Girls weekend since Puck and Finn are taking the boys camping." Santana whispered breathlessly as Brittany sucked on the pulse point on her neck. "We are going to Vegas. Unholy Trinity takes Vegas part 2."

Brittany leaned back and looked in the Latinas eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely, don't you wanna go away for the weekend with me?" Santana teased.

"Yes San! Of course I do baby!" Brittany shrieked leaning in and capturing the Latinas lips in a deep passionate kiss. Santana moaned into the kiss and explored Brittany's mouth with her tongue ferociously. Once she felt Brittany's hands begin to roam her body she instantly tensed and jumped off her lap.

"Ummmm I'm going to s-start dinner B. W-what do you want for dinner?" Santana stuttered out. She began to frantically pace around the kitchen opening and closing cupboards and drawers and the fridge and grabbing numerous items out and pulling out different silverware, her breath was becoming more and more erratic until Brittany grabbed her arms from behind and held her tight.

"Breathe baby...breathe." Brittany cooed into Santana's ear trying to get her to calm down. "It's ok San...it's ok. There's no rush ok." Brittany felt Santana finally calm down and relax in her arms. She kissed her gently on the top of the head. Santana turned into Brittany's chest and sighed deeply while nodding her head. "Go spend time with Noah. I will make dinner ok." Brittany said softly while rubbing circles on Santana's back in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry Brit."

"Don't be, we will figure this out San. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you ok?" Brittany said softly. Santana nodded and walked towards the den.

Santana walked slowly towards the den still slightly embarrassed but relieved that Brittany wasn't pressuring or or even making her talk about it for that matter. Her eyes instantly lit up when she saw Noah singing and dancing along with the movie.

"Hey mijo why don't we go to the park?" Santana said with a huge smile which elicited a scream from Noah who instantly ran to get his shoes. Santana walked towards the kitchen. "Brit I'm taking Noah to the park. Need anything while I'm out?" Brittany gave her a short sweet chaste kiss. "No baby, dinner should be ready when you get back. Have fun!"

While walking to the park Santana became so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize they made it there until she felt Noah pulling her towards the slides. "Mommy will you slide with me?"

"Of course baby." Santana bent down and picked up her son and climbed the stairs to the slide. She sat down with Noah on her lap. "You ready?" Noah looked up at his mother and smiled wildly while nodding. After 5 more times down the slides and 20 min on the swings Santana led Noah over to a small bench to talk.

"So how is school going mijo?" Santana asked while running her hands through his soft curly hair.

"It's good. I'm learning lots." Noah beamed.

"Really like what?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Ummm the ABCs...and colors...and we played animal!" Noah threw his arms up in excitement.

"Wow, all that? You're going to be smarter than me pretty soon." She smiled while wrapping the boy in a huge hug. "Are you excited to go camping with Uncle Puck and Uncle Finn?"

"Yeah Uncle Puck for us new sleeping bags and me Eli and Manny got our own tent." Noah was jumping up and down he was so excited. "And we are going to have a fire just like in grandpas backyard..." His little voice trailed off at the end.

At the mention of her father Santana felt her heart drop but forced herself to keep her tears at bay. She promised herself after her parents' funeral she would never allow Noah to see her cry.

"I wish grandpa and nanny were still here." Noah sad softy while laying this head on the Latinas arm. Santana leaned over and picked up Noah and cuddled him on her lap.

"I miss them too baby. But remember what we talked about...they are in heaven right?" Santana said while choking back a sob.

"Mommy are you sad again?" Noah said while snuggling into Santana's chest.

A few tears escaped Santana's eyes and ran down where her cheeks, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she just held Noah tighter. Noah wiggled free from his mothers grip and stood next to her on the bench. He placed her a big kiss on her cheek before patting her head.

"B and Aunt Q always pat your head and kiss you when your sad. So I will too." Noah said sheepishly. "I don't like when you're sad."

"I don't like when I'm sad either but mommy is fine ok. Thanks for the kiss. I always love your hugs too." Santana said with a wink. "Let's go home and see what B made for dinner"

As Santana walked home with Noah she realized that she had been keeping her feelings bottled in for the past couple months, she knew that she had built up her emotional walls again and she wanted to let them down and be honest with Brittany. However, she feared that if she completely opened up and dumped everything on Brittany it would scare her away and that's the last thing she needed.

Santana and Noah walked in the house and Noah instantly ran up to Brittany and hugged her leg tightly. "Hi B!"

"Hey buddy. Go get washed up for dinner ok?" Brittany said while kneeling down and hugging the small boy.

Brittany began setting the table when she felt Santana hug her from behind and place a sweet kiss on the back of her neck. "Hey was the park?"

Later that night Santana had just given Noah a bath and tucked him in. She was now sitting on the balcony in her room with a glass of wine and her eyes closed and her head back...once again lost in her thoughts. While it had been warmer during the day it was substantially cooler that evening due to the breeze and now lack of sunlight. Santana wrapped her arms tighter around her body. She only had on sweats and a tshirt but she just didn't have the energy to grab a sweatshirt or a jacket. Quinn and Brittany went out for coffee and Santana took this time to argue with herself in her thoughts. She wanted to tell Brittany everything….like everything and she decided tonight she would start. She hoped the wine would calm her nerves down enough but half a bottle later and she was still just as jittery and nervous. Santana knew exactly what she needed to relax but she didn't want to run the risk of Brittany come home and finding her smoking a cigarette so instead she finished her 3rd glass of wine and once again closed her eyes.

Brittany comes in after her coffee talk with Quinn understanding more about Santana's attitude and demeanor the past 2 months and realizes that she needs to be patient and understanding with the Latina. She looked all over the house but couldn't find Santana. She stopped in Noah's room and kissed him gently on the forehead when she saw him sleep. She then went to the master bedroom and still didn't see Santana. She however did feel a cool breeze and noticed that the balcony door was ajar. She walked over to close the door when she saw Santana sound asleep on one of the couches on her balcony. Brittany couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. She had her back on the arm of the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and her head leaning to the side. She was like a little ball of cuteness. Brittany sat down next to her gently and rubbed her cheek lightly. "San baby..." the Latina stirred a little but didnt wake up. "San baby, wake up." Brittany placed her hands on Santana's and rubbed them. She winced at how cold Santana's hands were and wondered how long she had been outside sleep. Santana fluttered her eyes open and smiled when she saw bright blues looking intently at her.

"Hey Britt, when did you get back?" Santana rasped out, her voice still full of sleep.

"A few min ago." Brittany replied while pulling the Latina into her chest and holding her in an attempt to warm her up while rubbing her arms vigorously. "You're freezing, how about a hot bath to warm you up?"

Santana nodded her head and allowed Brittany to lead her back in the house. Brittany walked in the bathroom and started running water and pouring in bubble bath, she even lit the candles that were strategically placed around the bathroom.

"How was coffee with Quinn?" Santana asked while getting undressed.

"It was good. Relaxing...we talked about Vegas." Brittany stated simply while adjusting the water so it wasn't too hot. "Oh we invited Mercedes. Is that ok?"

Santana walked in the bathroom and smiled "of course it is." She gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek before stepping the bath and slowly lowering herself in. "Are you joining me?"

"Ummm, I didn't plan to. I just want you to relax San. You've been tense all week." Brittany said with a sympathetic smile.

"I relax better when you're around." Santana looked up at Brittany with a small pout. "Please?"

Brittany gave in and took her clothes off and settled in the tub behind Santana. The Latina leaned back and relaxed her body flush into Brittany's. Brittany rested her hands on the Latinas thighs and began rubbing them gently and casually under the water. She then ran her hands up and down her arms knowing this action used to always relax her in highschool. Santana leans her head back to rest in the crook between the blondes shoulder and neck allowing her body to completely relax.

After a comfortable relaxing silence than spanned around 20min Santana finally spoke up. "Brit are you sleep?"

Brittany turned her head and placed a soft kiss on Santana's temple. "No, I'm awake. What's wrong...ready to get out?"

Santana doesn't respond she instead shifts on her side she her head is now laying on Brittany's chest just under her chin she wraps an arm tightly around her waist. Brittany feels Santana's body tense and tremble slightly so she holds her tighter. "Brit, you know I love you right? Like I love you with all my heart and soul. Can you feel it?"

"San let's get out ok?" The two step out and Brittany grabs a towel and instantly wraps it around The Latina. 10min later they are both lying in bed facing one another.

"Let me in San...let me in your thoughts baby. Please." Brittany whispers while scooting closer to the Latina on the bed.

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because you may leave."

Santana closes her eyes tightly at the thought. Brittany reaches out and gently strokes Her forehead. "Baby girl there is nothing inside your head that will make me leave you ok?"

Santana slowly opens her eyes revealing pent up tears. "I'm scared to have sex." She whispers out.

Brittany leans in and kisses Santana gently on the lips. "Is it because you were raped?" She replies carefully. Santana nodded and allowed a few tears to spill out. Brittany quickly wipes the tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"Every time things get heated between us I start to have a panic attack and I'm sorry B. I really am. But I just keep seeing his face." Santana sobs out.

Brittany hugs her as tight as possible and strokes her hair. "Baby...we will get through this ok?" Brittany's thoughts are running rampant right now. "This won't make me love you any less Santana Lopez. Ok? Our relationship...our bond doesn't revolve around sex." Santana once again nods into the blonde's chest.

"Have you ever talked about the rape? Maybe that will help. Like if you recant the night?" Brittany says just above a whisper.

After a long bout of silence and laying in the safety and comfort of Brittany's arms Santana caves and tells Brittany the events of the night she was raped. By the end of the story Santana was emotional and physically drained from all the crying.

"This weekend is the anniversary." Santana chokes out.

"Of your rape?" Brittany asks tentatively. "So that's why you've been so tense lately. Shhhhhh its ok. It will be ok." Brittany rubs her back soothingly until she feels the Latina has cried her last tear and her body is relaxed enough that she has fallen asleep.

She gently kisses the top of her head and then gets up to pack for the both of them for their Vegas trip. She also packs for Noah's camping trip. She goes to Quinn's room to find her asleep as well with a book draped over her lap. She carefully tucks her in and quietly leaves out of the room. By the time Brittany finally gets back in bed its after 2am, she slides in stealthy so she doesn't wake Santana but Santana feels the bed dip behind her.

"B?" She whispers out groggily.

"Yeah its me San." Brittany coos in her ear. "Go back to sleep baby." She scoots as close as possible behind the Latina and spoons her. She peppers kisses to her neck and rubs her arms to will her back to sleep before she allows the heaviness of her own eye lids to take her under as well.

* * *

I know I promised Vegas this chapter but I wanted to build up a little to it. Vegas trip is next chapter ... also some people have asked for some interaction between the Noah, Eli, and Manny - I may throw some in

Also there will be some Quinn and Puck in upcoming chapters


	13. 123 Vegas!

**Vegas time! I can tell you now Vegas is full of drama, drinking, and hook ups. **

* * *

Santana was jerked awake from a nightmare. She sat up quickly drenched in sweat taking short ragged breaths, with tears streaming down her face, she ran her hands through her hair and scratched her scalp lightly to try to calm herself down. Brittany was still asleep but stirred a little before instinctively rubbing her hand on Santana's thigh. Santana sighed to herself and slid out of bed careful not to wake Brittany. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5am. She knew they would be getting up to leave for Vegas in a few hours so she decided to go for an early morning run to calm herself down. She grabbed her iPod and threw on some workout clothes. She didn't even realize she was still crying and slightly shaking until she bumped into Quinn who was leaving the bathroom in the hallway.

"Hey what's wrong?" Quinn asked gently while pulling the Latina into a hug. "Why are you are crying?"

Santana didn't answer so Quinn led her back to her room and sat her on the bed. Quinn sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist inviting Santana to lean into her, which the Latina did. "San..."

"The nightmares are back Quinn. I can't stay sleep." Santana whispered out. "So I was going to go for a run so it tired me out."

"It's still dark out sweetie so I don't want you running outside alone. Where's Brit?"

"She's sleep, I told her about when I was raped last night and I didn't want to throw this on her too."

"Well you should tell her. What happens if you have a nightmare this weekend in Vegas...she needs to know San." Quinn rubbed comforting circles on her lower back. "Come on, lets lay back down. If you have a nightmare wake me up right away. Ok?" Santana nodded as she laid down on the bed and reluctantly closed her eyes she relaxed a little when she felt Quinn wrap a protective arm around her waist. She snuggled back closer to her best friend and attempted to relax her body back to sleep.

3 hours later the trio was walking out and hopping in the stretch hummer limo that Mercedes rented for the trip.

"Mercedes you didn't have to rent this limo...we all have cars, hell I have a truck!" Santana said while settling in her seat.

"Yeah I know but we are partying this weekend and I didn't want to worry about us going all Hangover and crashing someone's car." Mercedes said with a wink. "Besides we all wouldn't fit in your truck. We need room to pass out and lay down if it calls for it."

"Why not there are only 4 of us..." Quinn chipped in.

"Ummmm Rachel is coming..." Brittany said quietly. "Finn is camping with the boys and she didn't have anything to do since we are going to Vegas. I felt bad when she called me."

Santana sighed loudly. Mercedes laughed. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's fine San. We have a 4 bedroom suite." Mercedes added.

Brittany leaned back and pulled Santana into her chest. "Relax baby. Please." She placed a gentle kiss on the top of the Latinas head and hugged her.

"So is she meeting us here?" Santana said her voice full of irritation.

"Yeah she's pulling up right now actually." Quinn said while sitting on the other side of the Latina.

"Have her pull into the garage Q. So her car is safe." Santana mumbled while leaning her head back into Brittany's neck. Quinn got up and left the car to greet Rachel.

20min later the driver was pulling off. Rachel and Mercedes were sitting towards the front of the limo chatting away sipping the champagne Rachel brought. Quinn and Brittany were in the middle casually chatting with each other and interjecting in Rachel and Mercedes conversation every so often. Santana was at the back laying down with her iPod in thumbing through a magazine.

"So how is she doing?" Rachel whispered out to the group while nodding towards the Latina who had just closed her eyes.

"She's ok, I guess. Not really sleeping at night or at all some days. It's the anniversary of her rape this weekend so I think she has a lot of confused thoughts swimming around in her head right now." Brittany spoke up.

"Yeah she's not really eating and she's had a few panic attacks this week, and she seems a little distant. So I'm hoping this trip will do her some good." Quinn said with a smile.

"Wow...you guys are awesome she's lucky to have you both." Rachel beamed. "Now this is my first time in Vegas so I'm ready to get drunk and party."

Everyone's face dropped at Rachel's confession.

"You wanna get drunk and party?!" Quinn almost yelled.

"Hell yeah y'all lets get this trip poppin!" Mercedes screamed out while pouring shots of tequila for the girls.

"1...2...3 Vegas!" They all shouted out and took their shot.

2 hours into the road trip left Rachel and Mercedes sleep, or maybe even passed out, after taking 4 shots a piece and 3 glasses of champagne. Brittany was leaned against the side of the limo sleep with her ipod in and Quinn was sitting up doing some work on her ipad.

Santana began to stir and twitch in her sleep while mumbling incoherently. Quinn took notice and scooted closer to the Latina. She started gently stroking her hair while whispering soothing words to calm her down. Santana's breathing began to speed up and get more erratic with each passing moment. The last thing Quinn wanted for her to have a panic attack while she was still sleep. As she was cooing soft words in the Latinas ear Rachel woke up and faced them.

"Can I do anything?" Rachel whispered out.

Quinn looked up with a small smile on her face still rubbing Santana's back. "Can you wet a napkin for me?" She replied gently. Rachel quickly grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and wet a napkin before leaning over and handing it to Quinn. Quinn accepted the napkin and began to pat the Latinas face, and arms with it to cool her off. "Now can you grab an empty bag…a lot of times she throws up when she wakes up from a nightmare." Quinn whispered as well never taking her eyes off of Santana. Rachel grabbed a bag and handed it to Quinn as well. Quinn finally looked up at Rachel. "Thanks, you can go back to sleep if you want. I have it under control."

"No I want to make sure she's ok." Rachel said while looking intently at the Latina.

Quinn nodded and gently shook Santana to wake her up. The cool compress she had been pressing on her seemed to be working a little. Suddenly Santana jerked abruptly nearly knocking herself off the seat but Quinn quickly grabbed her. Santana opened eyes quickly and she darted around trying to take in her surroundings as Quinn sat her up and rubbed her back gently she then instinctly pulled a hair tie off her wrist and pulled the Latinas hair into a pony tail just moments before Santana grabbed the bag off Quinn's and threw up in it. Quinn used one arm to keep rubbing her back and the other hand to press the cool compress on the back of her neck.

After Santana recovered and got herself together, she leaned back on the seat next to Quinn panting and holding her stomach. "You ok babe?" Quinn asked softly. Santana nodded slightly while closing her eyes for a second. She opened her eyes to a smiling Rachel who was handing her a bottle of water. "Thanks Berry."

"Come on lay back down San. We still have another 2 hours to go." Quinn whispered while pulling the Latina into her lap.

The girls were settled into the hotel and each unpacking in their rooms. The penthouse they rented had 4 bedrooms, each bedroom had a bathroom attached and balcony attached to it as well. There was a huge living room decked out with a fireplace and a flat screen, a dining area with a gorgeous marble table and a fully stocked bar, and they had a huge kitchen, which was fully stocked.

Santana was at the balcony doors looking out. "Seriously how much is this all costing Mercedes?"

"Ummm actually I paid for the penthouse." Brittany replied casually while unpacking both of their suitcases.

Santana's mouth dropped open as she walked towards the blonde. "Britt I'm paying for half of this. You are NOT paying for all of this by yourself."

"Calm down baby. Money is no object for me…remember? This trip is my treat ok?" Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana gently on the lips. "Rachel told me what happened in the limo earlier. "Are you ok?"

Santana sat down on the bed and put her head down from embarrassment. "I am….but I would prefer not to talk about it right now. If that's ok." Brittany nodded.

"Lets go see what the girls want to do tonight." Brittany said while reaching out her arms to the Latina who accepted them and allowed Brittany to pull her up. Santana hugged Brittany and nuzzled herself face into the blondes neck while peppering kisses on it. "I'm sorry Brit…we can talk about it tonight ok?" Santana whispered.

Brittany hugged her tightly then kissed her on the forehead. "Whatever you want babe."

The girls walked in to the living room where Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn were sitting down enjoying a glass of champagne. Quinn stood up and poured a glass of champagne for each of the girls before sitting back down.

Santana sat down on one of the couches and motioned for Brittany to sit down between her legs. The blonde obliged and was treated to a massage from the Latina while the girls chatted on what they would do that day.

"I say we order room service for a late lunch and then get some rest and hit some clubs tonight." Mercedes chimed in while pouring out shots for the girls.

Santana accepted her shot and shook her head. "With all the drinking you all have done already and we are doing now will we make it to the club tonight?'

"I wanna party and drink and forget about my worries this week!" Rachel screamed out.

Quinn and Santana made eye contact and shrugged. "Well lets propose a toast then!" Brittany said while jumping to her feet and holding her shot glass high in the air. The other 4 girls quickly stood up as well.

"What's the toast?" Mercedes added.

"To being fabulous bitches that are on their way to tearing down Vegas!" Santana chipped in smiling wildly.

"Sounds great to me!" Quinn added. After the girls slammed their shot, Rachel quickly poured another shot for herself, which she quickly downed before pouring another round for the group.

"Whoa Berry….slow down a little or you wont make it to lunch." Santana said through a half chuckle.

"We all have demons Santana…I just want to drink mine away." Rachel whispered to her. She then knocked her shot down and grabbed the tequila bottle and headed towards the balcony that was set off of the living room.

Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all looked at each other with a confused look.

"This is will def be a weekend to remember." Santana stated before plopping down on the couch and turning on the tv.

"I'm going to check on her." Brittany said softly. "Mercedes, wanna come with me? Q can you order up some stuff for lunch."

Brittany leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Santana's lips, she brushed her hair out of her face. "Ill be back baby."

Once Mercedes and Brittany were out on the balcony talking to Rachel, Quinn ordered the room service and then came and sat down next to the Latina on the couch.

"San you feeling better?' Quinn asked while laying down next to her best friend.

"Yeah Q, Im fine. Look I want you to enjoy this trip….don't worry so much about me." Santana added while wrapping an arm about the blonde.

"You my best friend, my god sons mother, my twins god mother, my pseudo sister, my confidante….Im going to worry silly." She laughed. "But I do realize you're back with Brittany and I don't want to over step any bounds. I guess I'm just not used to her being around to take care of you anymore."

"Q….you aren't overstepping any bounds. Ok? I love you. You are my best friend as well. Brittany understands our weird ass close relationship and she is ok with it. I just feel like I've been neglecting what you're going with….hell you're neglecting what you're going through. Lets get breakfast tomorrow morning just us two and we can talk." Santana said.

"Sounds good S. Sounds real good." Quinn said softly.

"Thank you Quinn….for everything."

"Hey….no need to thank me for anything babe ok?" Quinn leaned forward and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead. "Now wake me up when the food gets here I didn't get to nap in the limo like others."

Santana playfully rolled her eyes before standing up and covering the blonde with a blanket that was on the end of the couch. "Sleep well Q."

Santana went to the bathroom to take a hot shower…she felt anxious and she didn't know exactly why. But she was determined to relax herself and she knew a hot shower always did the trick.

* * *

**A few people have PMed me and left reviews on suggestions on what they want to see happen in Vegas and Ive taken them all into consideration. If you have an idea or a suggestion. Leave a review or PM me**


	14. Shots

**Vegas is in full swing! Enjoy - REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

After a long hot shower Santana threw on sweats and a tank top and rejoined the girls in the living room. Quinn was still sleep on the couch, Rachel was now passed out in her room, while Mercedes and Brittany were sitting out on the balcony deep in conversation. Santana went in the kitchen to get a bottle of water when she heard a knock at the door. She went over and let room service enter with enough food to find a small army. She thanked the man before quickly running over to grab the closest purse she saw and handing the man a generous tip.

She fixed Quinn a small plate and went to go wake up the blonde. She laid down next her and softly whispered her name before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Mercedes and Brittany were watching the interaction from the balcony. They watched how Santana gently moved the stray hairs out of Quinn's face before rubbing her back after she sat up while the two had a hushed quiet conversation. They noted how Quinn kissed the Latina on the cheek after a long hug and accepted her lunch plate and began eating.

Santana then began to make plates for the other 3 girls and set them around the dining room table. Brittany turned towards Mercedes. "Have they been this close since I've been gone?" Mercedes chuckled slightly. "Yeah its like they are a couple but they aren't. Santana has been through a lot the past years especially since she moved to LA. Quinn has been with her every step of the way. To be honest I love their friendship."

"Do you think they ever hooked up?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Quinn's not gay is she…or um bi? I don't think at least. But trust me Brit, Santana loves you." Mercedes looked over at Brittany whose neck and face were now turning a soft shade of pink.

"I know…" Brittany stated softly. "But I'm not entirely comfortable with their relationship."

"Does Santana know that?" Mercedes asked inquisitively. Brittany shook her head.

"Talk to her about it B….come on lets go eat." Mercedes said while putting a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Mercedes went to go take a plate to Rachel while Brittany walked up to Santana and kissed her deeply and passionately. Santana's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she moaned loudly in pleasure, which caused Quinn to turn around and look at the girls with a smirk. "Whoa what was that for Brit?" Santana asked when the two broke apart.

"I needed to kiss you babe. That's all." Brittany replied while sitting down at the table and eating. Santana shrugged it off placing a kiss on the top of the blondes head and settling down next to her to eat her lunch as well.

After lunch the girls settled into the living room to watch a movie and relax. Quinn once again reclaiming her spot lying down on one of the couches, Mercedes was in one of the recliners, Rachel was still in her room sleep, while Santana and Brittany were cuddled on one of the other couches. Brittany had her back on one of the arms of the couch with Santana nestled between her legs lying on her chest. Brittany was absentmindedly rubbing circles on the Latinas lower back which in turn lulled her into a light sleep. Brittany took notice of the sleeping Latina and hugged her tightly while kissing her gently on her temple before leaning her head on the back of the couch and closing her eyes.

After the movie went off Mercedes broke the silence. "Those two are so cute its sickening." She said with a big smile. Quinn chimed in through a laugh. "Yeah they are."

"Q you wanna go down to the gift shop with me?" Mercedes asked while standing up and stretching. "I get the feeling Rachel is going to be wild this weekend and I didn't notice any aspirin or anything here."

"Sure, lets go." Quinn stood up and stretched as well while walking over to Brittany. She ran her finger across the blondes forehead. Brittany slowly fluttered her eyes opened and jumped a little causing Santana to stir in her sleep and turn so she was now facing the couch. "We are going to the store Brit…need anything?" Quinn whispered as not to wake Santana.

"Get San some Gatorade." Brittany whispered back taking notice the Latina was sweating slightly in her sleep and had a small fever. "She feels warm." Quinn reached down and rubbed the Latinas arm and then pressed her palm gently on the back of Santana's neck causing her to stir once again.

"Yeah she is, and she doesn't usually move this much when she's sleep either. Whether you touch her or not." Quinn spoke softly while stroking the Latinas hair. "Are you ok Brit? You look a little flushed too."

Brittany shifted as much as she could with Santana still lying on her chest before nodding to Quinn that she was. "Im just worried about San, she's been restless the past week."

Quinn smiled warmly at her. "She's tough…she will ok Brit." She leaned down and kissed her on top of the blondes head. "Get some rest yourself ok?" Brittany smiled back as Mercedes and Quinn left the suite.

"San…baby do you want to get in the bed?" Brittany whispered while rubbing the Latinas back noticing that her tank top was now drenched in sweat. Santana shook her head. "I don't wanna move Brit…Im tired."

"You're sweating baby…we gotta get this shirt off of you ok?" Brittany said gently while sitting up slowly. "Come on San, sit up baby." Santana reluctantly sat up. Brittany slowly stood up pulling the small Latina up with her and began walking her back to their room for the weekend.

Once they reached the room Brittany quickly took off Santana's tank top leaving her in just her bra and had her lie in bed. The Latina melted into the mattress and fell back asleep instantly. Brittany went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and wet it with cold water. She sat on the bed softly next to the Latina and began to gently run the cold towel down Santana's arms and chest. She got up and went to re-wet the towel and this time ran it over her back, neck, and damped her face.

"That feel better San?" The Latina nodded slowly. "Good, I will wake you up in a little bit. She leaned over to kiss her on the temple. She then walked out of the room back into the living room where she met a fully refreshed Rachel sitting on the couch.

"Hey Brit Brit, where is everyone?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Mercedes and Quinn went down to the gift shop and Santana is sleep in the room." Brittany replied while sitting next to Rachel on the couch.

"I don't mean to pry but how is she really doing? I heard the textbook answer you and Quinn gave in the limo…but now I want a real answer." Rachel said while shifting so she was facing Brittany.

"Honestly Rachel, I don't know." Brittany deadpanned. "This week she has really bad anxiety that seems to flare up if there is down time. She just wants to sleep during the day. But at night I know she wakes up in the middle of night and gets out of bed. Ive gone looking for her some nights and she ends up in Quinn's room either asleep in the recliner, which Im assuming Q has no idea she is there, or she is cuddling close to Quinn in bed with her. She stays there for a few hours then she comes back to bed."

Rachel frowns, "maybe she with everything that's happening lately she feels Quinn is her safety net. Ya know? I mean Quinn has been around her through everything she's been through in her adult life. She's used to going to Quinn for problems and everything. She's just more comfortable with her right now. Just give her some time to adjust to having you back in her life Brittany. You have to earn that level of trust back from her."

"I know its just hard…I was her rock in highschool and now…." Brittany's voice trailed off.

"We aren't in highschool anymore love, its been almost 10 years since we were. A lot has changed; Santana has changed emotionally. She's fragile as a person. She's still strong but she's fragile. Just be patient with her Brit."

"I just….her and Quinn are _different_ to me."

"What do you mean different? Do you think something is going on?" Rachel asked seriously. Before Brittany could respond Quinn and Mercedes reentered the suite with tons of grocery bags. "What is all of this?" Rachel laughed while she and Brittany helped girls put up the groceries.

"Well I thought it was be fun to have a girls night in. Im going to cook with the help of Quinn, who is an awesome cook as well" Mercedes replied with a wink to the blonde who was putting away groceries. "We can eat, drink, and gossip."

"Sounds great to me!" Rachel beamed. "And since its Vegas if we do decide to go out we absolutely can since NOTHING closes here."

"Exactly Rach." Mercedes chimes in.

Quinn pulled out several bottles of Gatorade and handed one to Brittany. "You wanna give this to San?" Brittany shook her head. "You go ahead Q."

Quinn raised an eyebrow questioningly before walking towards the bedroom Santana and Brittany were sharing for the weekend with the Gatorade. She clicked on the lamp and sat down on the bed next to the sleeping Latina. She noticed Santana didn't have on a shirt so she went and rummaged through her suitcase and found a clean tank top for her to put on. She picked one up and walked back over to the bed and sat down once again. "Santana…."

The Latina stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. "Santana wake up." Quinn stroked her hair. "Come on, I wont let you slip into this depression and sleep the weekend away. Not this year."

Santana fluttered her eyes open and to look into green ones rimmed with red. Santana sat up slowly, while Quinn handed her the shirt to put on and then handed her the Gatorade. "Go wash your face, drink some Gatorade, and meet me in the kitchen in 5min. You're making your famous guacamole, corn salsa, and margaritas for everyone tonight. We bought everything at the store already." She then leaned in and hugged the Latina tightly. "I cant and I wont lose you to this San. Please" Once she pulled back from the hug the Latina reached up and wiped the tears that were silently spilling from Quinn's eyes. Santana then silently got up and headed towards the bathroom. Quinn wiped her face and then headed back to the kitchen to join the others.

Rachel turned on some music and her and Brittany began dancing around while Mercedes and Quinn were chopping vegetables singing along with the radio. It had been almost 45 min since Quinn went to wake Santana up when the Latina finally emerged from the bedroom. She walked up behind Brittany quietly and stealthy and began dancing with her from behind causing the 3 other women to smile and laugh. Brittany turned around quickly when she felt a kiss on the back of her neck. She smiled brightly while swiftly picking up the Latina and spinning her around. "Feeling better baby?" She whispered in her ear while setting her down. "Yeah I do Brit. Thanks for earlier. You're too good to me." Santana winked and headed towards the kitchen.

"Now bitches…I need some room in the kitchen. I have guac and salsa to make!" She said with a smile winking at Mercedes and placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek with whispering "thank you" in her ear.

2 hours later, the 5 women were seating sporadically around the living room full from their dinner and ready to drink. Santana got up to go grab the pitchers of margaritas she made earlier.

"Hey San…lemme help ya out girl." Mercedes called out while following Santana to the kitchen. She was grabbing the pitchers of out of the fridge when she heard glasses clinking together. She turned around and noticed Santana's hands were trembling while holding the glasses.

Mercedes walked over and wrapped her hands around Santana's to still them. "Are you ok San?" She whispered.

"Yeah Im fine." Santana said nonchalantly.

"You're shaking."

"I know. It will pass."

"Do you remember the calming exercises?" Mercedes said quietly. "Lets do one together ok?"

Santana nodded and handed the glasses to Mercedes to place on the counter. "Ready?"

Mercedes held the Latinas hands in her own and started counting slowly to ten once Santana closed her eyes. They took a deep breath in between each number. They continued counting until Santana's hands stopped shaking.

"That was only 3 reps this time, that's good San." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Yea I guess." Santana weakly smiled back. "Can we keep this episode between the two of us. You know Q and Brit overreact."

"Of course, now lets get our drink on." Mercedes winked while grabbing the glasses this time and leaving Santana to carry the pitchers.

"So lets talk ladies!" Rachel beamed while accepting her margarita from Mercedes.

"What are we talking about tonight exactly?" Santana said while sitting down between Quinn and Brittany on one of the couches. She was worried she would become topic of discussion.

"Lets play truth or dare." Quinn noticed the worried expression on the Latinas face. "Keep the mood light tonight, ya know?"

"Sounds fun." Brittany gushed.

"So lets set out some rules…..if you refuse to answer a truth question you have to take one shot … if you refuse to accept a dare you have to take two shots. Fair enough?" Mercedes explained.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"So who goes first?" Santana asked.

"Why don't you go first?" Rachel added.

"Ummmmm ok. Mercedes truth or dare?"

"Truth" Mercedes stated confidently.

"Last time you had sex."

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What? Lets make this childish ass game interesting." Santana said with a smirk.

"6 months ago." Mercedes whispered.

"The fuck?! We are finding you some man loving this weekend." Quinn replied.

"You cant be serious….you're a fuckin diva!" Santana said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ok ok ok, enough of the desert between my legs." Mercedes laughed. "Brit truth or dare."

Brittany scrunched her nose up and finally whispered out "truth".

"Would you ever want to have sex with a man again?"

Santana quickly looked over to Brittany as she felt her body tense. Quinn put her hand on Santana's knee in an attempt to calm her anxiety that she knew was building. Santana reached down and poured herself a shot of tequila and quickly knocked it back.

"No." Brittany stated very boldly and confidently. "Santana is all I need. She's all I want inside of me." She then smiled and leaned over to kiss the Latina. It wasn't a short kiss but it wasn't extremely passionate either. After the kiss broke apart Santana nuzzled her face in Brittany's neck peppering kiss there as well.

The game came to a screeching halt when Rachel was dared to do a body shot off of Quinn by Santana 3 rounds later. They girls were well on their way to being completely drunk. Since no one had turned down a truth or dare question as of yet they were just randomly knocking back shots on top of the 3 pitchers of margaritas they demolished. They finished 2 bottles of tequila and were cracking open the 3rd.

Mercedes was now swiftly cutting up limes for the body shot, while Santana was now sitting on Brittany's lap lazily kissing her neck, while Brittany was running her hands up and down Santana's back.

"Alright lets get this body shot going." Mercedes screamed. Rachel and Quinn both looked a little apprehensive at the idea of a body shot so Brittany offered to do a body shot.

"Wh… who are you going to do one off of? Rachel stammered.

"No Brit, she was dared dared to Quinn body shot. So she does." Santana slurred out while wrapped her arms around the blondes neck. "Get the stick out of your ass Berry and drink Quinn's body."

Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany toppled over in laughter.

"San, babe, you are definitely d done drinking." Quinn said through laughter. "Cuz words say you make no sense."

"And yours do?" Brittany quipped in before placing a kiss on Santana's bottom lip which was poked out in a pout.

"Fine lets get this over with." Rachel was quickly sobering up with nerves.

"Great lay down Quinn and take your shirt off." Mercedes instructed.

The blonde obliged and leaned back on the couch and laid her head on Santana's lap who had now slid off of Brittany's lap and was pouring herself another shot while handing one to Brittany, and finally setting one on the table for Mercedes.

Mercedes drizzled water on abdomen and generously poured the salt on the water before filling Quinn's belly button with tequila and placed a lime in Quinn's mouth.

"Alright….lets go Berry!" Santana slurred out once again.

Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany began to chant "shot shot shot shot". Rachel kneeled down next to the couch where Quinn was laying.

She took a deep breath and leaned forward running her tongue smooth down the trail of salt stopping at the blondes belly button. She seductively swirled her tongue around the tequila before loudly slurping the remnants of the tequila out which elicited a moan out of Quinn. She then straddled Quinn and leaned forward to take the lime out of the blondes mouth.

"This is so fuckin hot!" Santana rasped out before grabbing her shot and slamming it back. Mercedes quickly followed and downed her shot as well.

Rachel leaned forward and using her teeth bite into the lime allowing the juices to enter her mouth and slide down the sides of Quinn's mouth before she grabbed it out of the blondes mouth completely and sit it out to the side of her and leaned back in kissing Quinn passionately. Quinn moaned into the kiss and her hands were now roaming up and downs Rachel's sides. Rachel ended the kiss with a wet pop followed by a chaste kiss to Quinn's forehead. She then whispered something in the blondes ear before she got up slowly and grabbed the bottle of tequila that was on the table and headed to the balcony.

"Wow?!" Brittany squealed out.

Quinn laid breathless on Santana's lap still with a dazed look on her face.

"I feel like a need a cigarette and I don't smoke!" Mercedes chimed in.

"Q…..the fuck was that?!" Santana leaned down and whispered to her best friend.

Quinn got up and ran to her room slamming the door behind her.


	15. Blackout

So this chapter is super angsty but its needed. Things usually get worse before they get better right?

* * *

"Well Vegas will definitely be interesting I can tell." Mercedes said with a laugh.

"Hell yeah." Santana chimed in with a smirk while leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder. "So is Berry just that drunk or really crushing on my girl Q?"

"Im assuming we will find out this weekend." Brittany replied while pulling the Latina back in her lap and gently yet carefully running her hands up and down Santana's thighs. Santana's body tensed initially but she relaxed very quickly and wrapped her arms around the blonde resting her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.

Rachel returned back to the living room and poured another round of shots for the remaining girls. They quickly knocked back the shots and Santana hissed as the tequila burned her throat as it threatened to come back up.

"Its only midnight….I wanna party still. Lets go downstairs." Rachel slurred out.

Mercedes and Brittany both looked at each other and shrugged. "Im down for a little gambling." Brittany replied. "San baby you wanna go gamble a little?"

"I think Ima stay up here Brit…not really much of a gambler." Santana said while sliding off of the blondes lap. "Besides I think I need to be close to a toilet." She winced while rubbing her stomach and laying down on the couch.

"Maybe I should stay back and make sure Santana's ok." Brittany deadpanned.

"Go have fun Brit. Win some money. I will be fine. Besides Q is still here. She doesn't gamble either." Santana replied gently flashing the blonde a smile.

"Ok…but call me if you need anything ok." She leaned down to kiss the Latina sweetly on the forehead. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed 2 Gatorades. "Give one to Q when she eventually comes out ok?"

Santana nodded weakly and closed her eyes. "Have fun girls." Mercedes walked over to the Latina and gently stroked her hair. "Turn on your side San so you don't choke on your own vomit when it comes back up." She smirked.

"I hate you." Santana groaned out.

"Love you too babe." Mercedes whispered before kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright Rach lets go." Brittany smiled. Rachel squealed and went running towards the door.

After the door closed Santana laid in a comfortable silence well aside from the pounding in her head. She was just about to close her eyes when she noticed the bottle of tequila that was on the table. She groaned as she sat up to reach for it but failed miserably and ended up falling off the couch instead and ultimately fell asleep.

20 min later Quinn emerged from her rooming after hearing the loud sound of Santana falling and knocking over glasses off the table and came out to see her friend sprawled out on the floor. She chuckled softly to herself before walked over to the Latina and kneeling down beside her.

"San?" Quinn said gently. Santana groaned and attempted to roll over but failed. "Come on babe, lets get you up."

"I wanna sleep in your bed Q….I have to stay with you tonight." Santana mumbled before she started to cry.

"Hey hey hey….whats wrong San?" Quinn was now sobering up very quickly at the sight of her best friend breaking down. Quinn leaned down and rubbed Santana's back.

"I cant Q… I have to sleep with you tonight." Santana sobbed.

Quinn was more than confused, she had no idea what was going on inside of Santana's head at this moment but she knew she had to be patient so she could sort out the problem. "San lets go get in the bed okay?" Quinn said softly when pulling the Latina up into the sitting position. Once she was sitting up Santana instantly leaned into Quinn and broke down sobbing again.

"Please Q….please don't leave me." Santana choked out while clutching to Quinn as tight as she could.

"Shhhhhhh Im not leaving you S. Im here." Quinn gently rocked the Latina while blinking her own tears away. "Come on lets go to my room ok?"

Santana nodded her head as Quinn stood up slowly bringing her to a standing position. She slowly walked the Latina across the suit over to her room. Santana laid down on the bed and closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't sobbing anymore but she still had tears streaming down her face.

Quinn first undressed herself and changed into shorts and a tank top before pulling a pair of sleeping clothes out for Santana as well. She went to reach for Santana when the latina spazzed out.

"Don't touch me! No. Get the fuck away from me! No! Please. Someone help!." Santana was now screaming the top of her lungs with a horrified look in her eyes. She had now balled herself up tightly and was leaning on the headboard of the bed shaking.

Quinn took 2 steps back to give her some space. "Santana….baby its just me."

"I need Q….I need her. I need my Quinn here." Santana choked out through sobs.

Quinn shook her head silently while tears spilled out of her own eyes at a rapid pace. "Look at me please Santana. Its me…its Q." Quinn took a step forward and stretched out her hand. "Its me San."

Santana slowly looked up and locked eyes with Quinn. Quinn took another step forward slowly. "Come on San, take my hand. He's not here so he cant hurt you again. I promise you."

"Q?" Santana whispered.

"Yeah its me honey. Come on take my hand." Quinn took a final step and was now at the edge of the bed.

"Promise?"

"I promise I will do everything I can to protect you babe. I promise." Quinn now sat down slowly on the edge of the bed and held out her arms in a hug. Santana slowly crawled over to her and fell into the blondes arms.

"I got you now….you're safe." Quinn murmured out while hugging her tightly. She felt the Latinas body fully relax into hers finally. "Lets change your clothes ok? Here I will lay the clothes out here and I will step out of the room so you can change in private. That sound good?"

Santana nodded slowly, Quinn got up and left the room. She started to clean up the living room when she sat down on the floor and allowed herself to break down. _Im losing her_. She thought to herself. _God please no, Im losing her._ She was pulled from her thoughts when she faintly heard her name. She picked up one of the bottles of Gatorade and walked back to her room.

"Hey beautiful, glad you changed into your pjs." Quinn said with a weak smile while wiping her own tears away.

"Can we just go to sleep Q?" Santana said sheepishly while looking down and wringing her wrists.

"Sure, ummmm well you can sleep in the bed and I will sleep here in the chair ok?"

"I need you to hold me Q. I need you right now." Santana whispered with a fresh wave of tears falling.

"Ok…ok….Im here." Quinn walked over to the bed and climbed in gently. She scooted up towards the headboard so that her back was leaning on it. Once she was comfortable she opened her arms once again inviting the latina to cuddle into her. Santana slowly moved over and cuddle into the blondes side, laying her head on Quinn's chest and wrapping a tan arm tightly around her waist. Quinn snaked her arm on top of Santana's intertwining their fingers while using her other hand to soothingly stroke hair. "We will get through this San." Quinn held her until she fell asleep.

The next morning Brittany woke up not entirely remembering when she went to sleep or how she even got back to the room for that matter. She sat up slowly and looked around the room wondering where Santana last night. She looked over at the clock and saw it was already 10:45 am. She wanted to get up but her body was still hungover and her head was pounding. So she closed her eyes to attempt to go back to sleep when she felt a cold towel being placed on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a smiling Quinn.

"Morning Brit." Quinn spoke softly knowing Brittany was probably hungover seeing as how she didn't hear her, Rachel, and Mercedes come back in the suite until around 6 that morning. Brittany let out a weak smile at her. "Where's San?" The taller blonde rasped out.

"She's still sleep, she had a very very rough night after you guys left. She's in my room." Quinn replied while grabbing the cotton balls and lotion she brought in with her off the bedside table. "Close your eyes B." She squeezed out some lotion on the cotton balls and ran it over Brittany's eyes to get the makeup off of her.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be…eventually." Quinn said sadly. "We had breakfast plans this morning so we could talk a little. Im going to wake her up now. I ordered room service for everyone else."

"Q what happened last night?" Brittany asked while attempting to sit up. Quinn was trying to blink her tears away before Brittany saw them. "Quinnie…."

Quinn cleared her throat, "she um got lost in the her own mind I guess is the best way to put it. She thought she was being raped and freaked out." Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it. "I don't know if she will remember what happened though B. so I want to talk to her about it in private. How about the 2 of us go down for drinks later and I will tell you about it."

Brittany nodded slowly. "Help her Q." She whispered out before laying back down and closing her eyes.

"Make sure you eat something Brit." Quinn said before leaving the room.

Quinn walked back to her room and slipped in quietly. Santana was still sleep on her side with her back facing the door. Quinn laid back down facing her and gently stroked her hair. "San….wake up hon." Quinn shook her firmly yet gently to will her awake. Santana fluttered her eyes open slowly.

"Hey pretty girl." Quinn cooed while leaning placing a soft kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Hey Q." She mumbled out. "My head hurts."

Quinn laughed softly, "Im sure it does." Santana smirked at her. "We need to talk San."

Santana closed her eyes and nodded. "Santana baby look at me." The Latina opened her eyes to reveal her chocolate orbs rimmed in red.

"How bad was I Q?" She whispered.

"You need help San. This is deeper than I can help you with. Much deeper. This is deeper than Brit can help you with." Quinn swallowed back a sob. "I was so scared last night S. I didn't know how to help you. One minute you wanted me to hold you…then next you thought I was going to hurt you. I cant watch you in pain anymore. I cant." Quinn has tears streaming down her face now. Santana reached up and wiped them away while allowing her own to fall.

"Im sorry Q."

"Nothing to be sorry about S. You cant help it. You're trapped in your own head."

"When we get home, will you help me find a therapist?" Santana whispered.

"Of course I will."

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes I will Santana."

"Can we keep this our secret? I don't want Brit to know I need a doctor."

"San…"

"Please Q. I cant lose Brit, not now. Ive lost too much in the past few years, this year alone. I cant lose her too."

"You wont lose her, trust me."

Santana leaned forward and hugged Quinn as tight as she could allowing herself to break down and become vulnerable. "Thanks"

After they both dried the last of their tears Quinn scooted back. "Now go brush your teeth bitch, you still owe me breakfast." Santana playfully shoved the blonde with a smirk, before getting up and heading towards her own room.


	16. We Need To Talk

Santana walked slowly across the suite to her own room to get ready to go to breakfast with Quinn. When she made it to her room she noticed Brittany fast asleep with a towel on her forehead. She took the towel off and rewet it with cold water before reapplying it. Brittany's eyes fluttered over at the cold sensation to Santana smiling at her. "Hey babe." The Latina gushed while leaning forward to gently kiss her on the lips. "Have fun last night?"

"Yeah…who knew Rachel was such a party animal." Brittany said with a smile, she then leaned up to kiss to the Latina again. "How was your night?" Santana's body tensed and she stood up quickly. "It was ok, passed out and went to sleep. Nothing exciting." Santana then moved towards her suitcase to pick out clothes to wear for the day.

"So you passed out in Quinn's room?" Brittany replied while sitting up.

"What's with the 3rd degree Brit?" Santana whispers while facing the blonde.

"Answer the question San." Santana sighed loudly.

"I passed out in the living room, and Quinn must have just helped me to her room. Why is it a big deal where I slept last night?" Santana barked out annoyed.

"Because Im your girlfriend Santana, so she should have brought you back to your room. You are supposed to wake up to me in the morning, not Quinn." Brittany growled out.

"Well Brittany, you decided to go out and keep drinking with fuckin Mercedes and Berry lsnt. So cut the shit about Quinn taking care of me last night, since you weren't here to do it." Santana screamed out while grabbing her clothes and storming off into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

The loud slamming of the door echoed through Brittany's pounding headache from her hangover. She groaned as she fell back on the bed throwing a pillow over her face

Once inside the shower Santana allowed her emotions to overcome her and she let the tears that were threatening to fall finally spill out of her eyes. She didn't even remember how long she was in the shower before she heard a light knock on the bathroom door.

"Santana? Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah Im…Im fine. Be out in a minute." Santana quickly turned off the shower, hurriedly dried off, and dressed in jeans, a white tshirt, and a bright pink blazer. She brushed her teeth and threw her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She glanced at her self once more in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom being greeted by a smiling Quinn.

"You ok?" Quinn asked while walking closer to the Latina.

"Yeah I'm fine." Santana replied quickly added a forced smile. She looked around the room frantically noticing Brittany was no longer in the bed.

"She went out with Mercedes and Rachel for breakfast…obviously ignoring the room service I ordered." Quinn said while rolling her eyes.

"Why don't the two of us eat it here then?" Santana replied. "No need to waste it."

Quinn shrugged. "I guess that's ok. We can go for a walk afterwards." The latina agreed and the two of went to the living room and ate breakfast from the huge room service order Quinn placed. Once they were finished their breakfast Quinn scribbled out a note for the other girls and the two of them left the suite. Once they got outside they set off walking. They were walking in a comfortable silence until Santana finally spoke up. "I had a small fight with Brittany this morning."

Quinn glanced over at the Latina, "about what?"

"She um, she was mad I slept in your room last night." Santana whispered out.

"Why? You were drunk, you passed out, you freaked out, so I took you to my room. It wouldn't make sense for me to drop you off in your room and leave you." Quinn replied matter of factly. Santana sighed loudly which was followed by a groan.

"San…."

"I just, this may sound weird so don't freak out on me or anything, but I feel safer when I wake up with you instead of Brittany right now."

Quinn looked at her with a confused face. "I don't want you Fabray." Santana laughed. "But, like you know everything Ive been through, you've been there every step of the way/ So if I freak out during the night you know what to do, if Im crying in my sleep you know how to just hold me and not question me. You're my best friend. We've been doing this for the past 6 years…since we got to LA. Its just I don't know I explain it really."

"That makes sense to me. Have you talked to Brit about that though?" Quinn asked while leading the two over to a small café.

"No…the conversation kind of came up though." Santana deadpanned. Santana ordered their lattes and paid the bill before Quinn led her to a booth in the back of the café.

"If I ask you a question Santana, will you be completely honest not only with me but with yourself?"

Santana shifted her eyes up to the blonde's eyes. "Yeah of course, I would never lie to you Q."

"Do you think you moved too quickly with Brittany?"

Santana felt a sting in her eyes as they quickly teared up. She looked down at the table. "I really do love her Q. I swear I do." Quinn moved to the other side of the booth and sat next to the Latina putting an arm around her shoulders as she cried.

"But…."

"But yes, I do think we moved too fast. I want to be with Brittany, it's the best feeling ever being back with her everyday but its also overwhelming. I don't want to have an episode in front of her and scare her off or anything. I feel like I have to constantly over analyze myself to make sure Im behaving normally and its hard."

"San you need to talk to her about this. You are going to make yourself sick." Quinn said softly. "Talk to her okay." Santana nodded while drying her eyes. "Hey I can move out and she can move into the guest room, will that be a better arrangement for you?"

"Quinn you cant…I know its selfish because you do have a family and a husband and everything but I need you too much right now." Santana said shyly.

"Ummm I don't really have a husband at this point." Quinn said while sipping her coffee.

"What do you mean? You and Puck are going to counseling….I thought things were getting better." Santana quipped.

"No…I just cant … he pushed me San. If he pushed me, he'll hit me." Quinn said just above a whisper.

"Puck's not violent like that Quinn. He was drunk…you said so yourself." Santana chimed in while grabbing Quinn's hand.

"I know…but I just…I need more time. But I cant keep imposing on you."

"Quinn, don't give up on the counseling yet. Besides, you, Eli and Manny are welcome to stay at my house as long as you need to okay?"

"Ok…thanks." Quinn turned and gave the Latina a tight hug. "We do need to discuss one more thing. What do you remember from last night?"

"Honestly, I remember reaching for the bottle of tequila after everyone left and I missed and fell off the couch. Then the next thing I remember is you holding me after I had pjs on."

"So you blacked out?"

Quinn proceeded to recap the events of last night for the Latina. "You need to see a therapist Santana. Lets look for one when we get back to LA ok?"

Santana reluctantly agreed. "Lets get back to the room, it looks like its going to ran any minute now."

Just as the two were walking into the hotel the sky opened up and it began to pour. Walking back in the room, they saw Rachel and Mercedes sitting out on the covered balcony talking while drinking mimosas. Santana decided to go slip in sweats and a tank top before joining them. When she got to her room she noticed Brittany was laying down sleep. She quickly changed her clothes and slipped in bed next to the sleeping blonde. She nestled behind her and kissed her gently on the neck while wrapping an arm around her. "I hate when we argue Brit." She whispered as she knew the blonde was sleep and she didn't want to wake her up. "I just…" she sighs "Im scared. My head is a mess right now and its easier to talk to Quinn because she knows the back story. I need you to be patient with me. Please. Im sorry for yelling at you baby, I love you so much Brit." She leaned forward and kissed Brittany gently on the neck once more before falling asleep herself.

"Im sorry and I love you too San." Brittany whispered once she knew that the Latina was asleep. Brittany turned in Santana's arms and kissed her softly on the lips causing Santana to stir before she slid out of bed. She was leaving the room when she saw Quinn heading back out the balcony with another bottle of champagne.

"Hey where's San?" Quinn asked.

"She just drifted off, but Im going to wake her up in just a minute so we can talk." Brittany said with a shy smile. "Anymore champagne left or did you three drink it all?"

"Ive had 1 glass personally cant ant say much for those two, but yes there are another 4 bottles in the fridge." Quinn said with a wink before walking back out to the balcony.

Brittany ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of champagne, 2 champagne flutes, slipped a few roses out of the vase by the door, a bowl of fresh fruit that was left over from breakfast that morning, and the cool whip. She popped the champagne and went back to the room and positioned everything carefully on the tray from the bathroom. She opened the patio door so the sound of the rain echoed throughout the room, but closed the blinds tightly so no additional light came through. She went to her suitcase and rummaged through it quietly pulling out the candles she packed. She positioned the candles all around the room placing the biggest one in the middle of the tray she set up. She then sprinkled the rose petals all over the bed and laid down next to the Latina.

She laid and just stared at the Latina for minutes, astounded how beautiful and peaceful she looked. She leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead after brushing the hair out of her face. Santana stirred in her sleep a little, sensing the warmth of another person she gravitated towards the warmth. "San? Baby wake up for me." Brittany cooed in the Latina's ear as she cuddled into Brittany and nestled her face in the blondes neck. "Sanny wake up." Santana mumbled incoherently before slowly fluttering her eyes open.

"Hey" she whispered out.

"Hey you." Brittany replied. "Im sorry too baby. Lets have our own rainy day."

Santana sat up and looked around the room in awe. "When…how….why….what…Brit!" She squealed.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you San and to apologize for earlier. Its storming out so…..lets hang out in here and watch movies all day until dinner." Brittany said shyly.

Santana smiled wildly and leaned in to kiss Brittany. "Thank you." Brittany scooted up on the bed so they were sitting next to each and Brittany grabbed the tray of goodies off the floor and set it on their laps. She poured the champagne and handed a glass to Santana. Santana leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder, and swallowed thickly before choking out. "We need to talk Brit….


	17. I Get It

Quinn stepped back outside with the bottle of champagne for the three girls to keep drinking.

"What's going on with you and Santana?" Rachel blurted out earning her a slap on the arm from Mercedes.

"What do you mean?" Quinn replied while looking up after she refilled everyone's glass.

"Come on Quinn, you cant possibly be this oblivious. You two are basically a couple without the kissing and sex. Unless we just don't know about the kissing and sex." Rachel replied while raising an eyebrow and then winking at Mercedes.

"Ummm haven't you noticed that she is back with Brittany? Did you not catch their make out session during the drinking game last night?" Quinn said while rolling her eyes. "Not to mention…Im not into girls."

"You are an emotional couple Quinn, Mercedes come on back me up." Rachel quipped in.

"You too do seem awfully close lately." Mercedes responded slowly. "Really just since Brittany's been back."

Quinn leaned back in her chair and took a long sip of her champagne while she racked her mind. "We've been close for years now but now that you mention it she has been really close to me lately."

"When did it start though? Like when exactly?" Mercedes asked while sitting up straighter.

"Well the night her parents died I stayed the night at her house, because she was an emotional wreck. After that I didn't see her again until the funeral. I mean we talked occasionally on the phone but that's about it. Then when Brittany and I stayed at her house that night she was kind of attached to me the next day but she was super sick, and we all know how much of a baby she is when she's sick. Then Brittany left to go back on tour and she was basically glued to my side." Quinn murmured.

"Has she ever tried to kiss your or anything?" Rachel asked hesitantly somewhat fearful of the answer.

"No…never. At most we cuddle while watching a movie but that's nothing out of the ordinary."

"She sleep with you at night?" Mercedes asked.

"Ummm Ive been holding her until she falls asleep lately but its because of the nightmares and her insomnia."

"Do you offer or does she always come to you?" Rachel added.

"Ummm its both….mainly her coming to me though." Quinn said quieter

"She's displacing her feelings for Brittany onto you because she is afraid Brittany will hurt her again."

"You think so?" Quinn closed her eyes thinking back to the interactions she's had with Santana the past couple of months.

"Even though she's with Brittany again does she still confide in you about everything? Like everything" Mercedes asked while finishing off her champagne and pouring herself another.

"Yeah because we are best friends. We actually just had a conversation about that earlier when we went for a walk. She was saying how she felt safer with me, and more at ease because Ive been around through all her bad times. I think she is just more comfortable with me…..oh my GOD she _is_ displacing her feelings for Brittany on me just not romantically. And Ive been enabling her. Shit…this is why she isn't getting better. Im so fuckin stupid." Quinn screamed out the last part.

"Hey hey hey Q don't beat yourself up about this. You were being a good friend….no a great friend to her." Rachel said while leaning over and rubbing Quinn's back comfortingly.

"I went to school for psychology…I should have caught this." Quinn mumbled while slamming back her glass of champagne and tapping the glass signaling for Mercedes to pour her more.

"Slow down Q….its only like 2pm." Mercedes chuckled. "Relax….I see the wheels in your brain turning super fast." She smiled while pouring her friend yet another glass of champagne.

Quinn sighed loudly. "How do I fix this?" I want her to start healing and getting better...I think we can all agree this isn't the Santana we all know."

"You cant pull away from her too much too soon Q….be careful. But hey lets talk about this more when we get back in LA okay?" Mercedes pulled Quinn into a tight hug. "Youre a great friend to her Q….dont ever forget that." She whispered in her ear.

The rain was coming down harder now and with the loud thunderclap the girls decided to head inside and hang out in the living room. Once back inside Quinn immediately started walking towards Brittany and Santana's room.

"Uh Q…what are you doing?" Mercedes asked with a smirk.

"Going to check on Santana, I just wanna make sure she is okay." Quinn replied casually.

"Ummm yeah….this is what we were talking about hon." Rachel replied with a small smile. "She's with Brittany….she's fine. They are probably sleep, or Santana is at least." Rachel walked over towards Quinn and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. "Lets watch a movie." Quinn nodded slightly and leaned on the arm of the couch laying her head on her arms.

"This is going to be hard for me as well." She mumbled.

Mercedes walked back in the living room with a round of shots. "Drink up girls! Nap time then we are hitting the streets tonight. Rain or no rain." With that a huge thunderclap echoed the suite as the girls downed their shots. Quinn laid down on the love seat, Rachel sprawled out on the couch, and Mercedes got comfy on the recliner. They selected a movie to watch but within 30 min the three girls were all fast asleep as the liquor ran through their veins, the cool air circulated the living room, and the rain provided the perfect soundtrack.

Santana leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder, and swallowed thickly before choking out. "We need to talk Brit…

Brittany reached down and grabbed Santana's hand. "Yeah we do. I, I need to tell you something." Brittany whispered.

"Well you should go first Brit."

"Are you sure babe?" Brittany asked while lying down and pulling Santana down with her so they were facing each other. Santana nodded.

"Ok, well um I guess I will just come out and say it. I got an apartment and I move into it on Monday." Brittany rushed out quickly.

"Wait….what?" Santana gasped out while slowly sitting up. "Why do you want to move out Brit?" She whispered while a lone tear fell from her eye.

Brittany mimicked her and sat up as well. "Santana, we agreed that I would just be staying with you temporarily babe. You remember that don't you? Plus, I think you're kind of overwhelmed with so many people in your house." Brittany leaned forward and tentatively grabbed one on the Latinas hands. "This wont change anything between us. Please don't cry baby."

"Why didn't you tell me you were looking for a place?" Santana asked quietly while looking down at her hands.

"I didn't want to upset you. I was going to tell you but you've ben kind of down this week." Brittany asked while moving closer and putting an arm around Santana's shoulders. The Latina's body tensed at Brittany's touch. "Relax…breathe." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear while rubbing her hands up and down her arms as she could feel her heart racing.

"Is this why you did this whole thing?" Santana said while gesturing around the room. "Trying to butter me up to tell me that you are leaving me once again!" She screamed out.

"San…."

"No forget it, Im happy for you Brit. Let's uh, lets just enjoy the rest of the weekend. So what movie did you want to watch?" Santana sat up and quickly drank the rest of her champagne while scooting the edge of the bed and lying down with her back to the blonde.

Brittany sighed loudly and scrolled through the movie selections for a few minutes before tossing the remote on the floor. "San….baby come here." Brittany extended her arms out. The Latina rolled her eyes and reluctantly scooted over towards the blonde and fell into her embrace. Brittany kissed the top of her head while holding her tight.

"Let me in your head San. I need to know what you're feeling, what you're thinking." Brittany whispered out.

"You're leaving me…again" Santana choked out now with tears streaming down her face.

Brittany leaned back so she was now facing the Latina. She began to slowly kiss each tear away as it fell. "Santana I promised you I would never leave you again. And you said you believed me. You said you trusted me. We've haven't seen each other in years babe, and we jumped right into living together. I just want to give you the space you need to heal from everything. That's all. I love you so much Santana that I'm willing to do this for both us. I just need you to trust me. I'll still see you all the time. I love your cooking so of course I'll be over for dinner, we can still have movie nights, and random sleep overs. It will be just as hard for me not holding you every night as you fall asleep, not waking up to your beautiful face in the morning, not seeing Noah's face light EVERY day for pancakes. But we will get through this and we'll be stronger in the end. "

Santana nodded. "I get it. I don't like it….but I get it." She leaned in and kissed Brittany gently at first and then hesitantly began to deepen the kiss by running her tongue across Brittany's bottom lip. Brittany parted her lips and let Santana slip her tongue in and explore her mouth. They only stopped when they needed air and Brittany sealed the kiss with a gentle kiss to the forehead.

"Now…can I pamper my beautiful girlfriend for the rest of the afternoon?" Brittany asked with a pout.

Santana smiled and quickly pecked Brittany's lips once last time before reaching for one of the strawberries on the fruit tray and dipping it in the cool whip before feeding it to Brittany. "As long as we promise to make days like this…" Santana whispered out while pulling Brittany into a tight hug. "I love you so much B."

"I love you too baby. Now….I want to give you a massage…you're tense."

Santana sat forward so Brittany could slip in behind her. She gently lifted the Latinas shirt off of her placing gentle kisses across her shoulders after the shirt was off. Santana then reached behind her and took her bra off. Brittany couldn't help but let her hands roam over the Latinas breast and she started her massage there. Santana moaned loudly and leaned her head back on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany gently kissed the side of her neck, before lifting her hands up and massaging Santana's shoulders. At one point in the massage Brittany just held Santana in her arms while they sat in a comfortable silence.

Santana was so relaxed that she was falling asleep in Brittany's arms. "I don't want to lose you Brit." She mumbled out sleepily.

"Lets lay down babe." Brittany was able to slide the Latina down so they were lying down with Santana fast asleep on her chest. Brittany kept massaging the Latinas back until her hands were sore.

* * *

Now that we got all the angst out of the way...the partying in Vegas will begin

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	18. Are You Serious?

"Alright guys this is the last shot! I'm ready to go downstairs and shake my ass on the dance floor." Santana screamed out while holding her shot glass in the air. The five girls clink their glasses and knock back their drinks. "Let's go party !" Brittany yelled while running out the door.

The girls walked into the first club for the night and found a booth for them all to sit at. Mercedes and Rachel sat down while Brittany ran to the dance floor as her favorite song was playing. Quinn and Santana went to the bar to grab a round of drinks for everyone. After Santana ordered a round of shots and a drink for everyone she leaned back on the bar at looked out at the dance floor to watch Brittany dance. Quinn leaned over to her "you ok?"

"Yeah Q, I'm good, I just wanna have a carefree night. We don't have our kids, money is no object, we're young, we look flawless, and we are budding celebrities. Lets live the life tonight." Santana replied with a smile. She grabbed Quinn's hands and squeezed. "Relax Q, I'm fine. Honestly." The bartender informed the girls that he would have a waitress bring them their drinks to their table. They headed back to table just as Brittany was leaving the dance floor to join them.

"Looking good out there Brit!" Santana gushed while pulling her in for tight hug followed by a peck on the lips. The waiter arrived with their tray of drinks. The girls all quickly took their shot first and began sipping on their drinks while chatting away. Beyoncé's song "Crazy In Love" came on and the 5 girls ran to the dance floor. Brittany and Santana were dancing closely together, Mercedes was dancing with some tall gorgeous man, Quinn started to dance with a Hispanic man but Rachel quickly ran behind Quinn and turned her around so they were dancing together. Santana noticed and quirked her eyebrow at Quinn who in turn just shrugged back at her.

3 songs later the girls were back at the table finishing up their drinks. "I'm so happy we took this trip." Mercedes exclaimed. "I'm also happy that you two are back together. We've all missed you Brit." Brittany pulled Santana in her lap and kissed her on the neck. "I've missed you all too. Touring around the world was great but nothing compares to hanging out with old friends and the love of your life." Santana blushed and hid her face in Brittany's neck kissing her gently there.

"How did I end up with 4 celebrity friends?" Quinn laughed. "I mean seriously, a Broadway star, and RnB/Pop singer, a professional dancer, and singing actress."

"It just means you get all the perks with none of the stress." Rachel said while finishing her drink. "So...what club are we hitting next?" She quickly stood up.

Well I have VIP for us at a club across the street. The girls all got up and followed Mercedes. As they were walking through the club various people asking them for autographs stopped the girls. "I feel so out of place." Quinn whispered to herself. Santana heard however and put an arm around her shoulders. "Im right here Q. I got you." Santana said with a wink. Quinn smiled back appreciatively.

Once they were in their VIP booth a waitress brought over bottles of vodka instantly. The girls danced around and partied like they were 21 years old again. 2 hours later of dancing coupled with 3 bottles of champagne and 2 bottles of vodka later meant Brittany and Santana couldn't keep their hands off of each other. After a very intense make out session, complete with moaning and grinding, in the VIP booth Santana slammed back another shot and whispered very seductively in Brittany's ear, "lets go back to the room." She completed the sentence by licking behind Brittany's ear and trailing her tongue down the blondes neck.

Quinn and Mercedes choose to ignore the soft porn in front of them and proceeded to have a drinking contest with the new bottle of vodka the waiter brought over. Rachel, who was in the restroom, came back to the table and immediately scrunched her face up at the two girls. "Get a room!" She growled.

"We have one," Brittany replied.

"Yep, and we are headed there now!" Santana exclaimed with a wink.

Santana got off Brittany's lap and gave Mercedes a hug; she then went over to Quinn and hugged her tightly. Quinn kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "be careful, call me if you need ANYTHING at all Santana. I mean it. I will come right back to the room or to wherever you are," Santana nodded her head. Quinn then walked over to Brittany and gave her a hug as well. "Take care of her Brittany."

Mercedes Heard what Quinn whispered to Santana and started to say something but Quinn quickly held up her hand. "Save the speech Cedes, I know what you're going to say and it's hard for me not to be overprotective of her. Let me handle this at my own speed." Mercedes sighed slowly then smiled at Quinn. "I got your back Q, it's mainly Rachel that seems to have a prob with you and Santana's friendship. Not me babe."

Brittany and Santana left the club hand in hand. "So ready to go back to the room?" Brittany asked while pulling Santana close to her. She wrapped her arm around the Latinas waist as they walked down the strip.

"Not really." Santana said shyly. "I I just thought we could hang out alone…just the two of us."

Brittany turned and kissed the top of Santana's head. "I would love to. So where do we start?"

"Let's go there first!" Santana beamed and pulled Brittany in the direction of a costume shop. They walked in the shop began looking at the different costumes. They tried on tons of costumes, Santana dressed as a cop while Brittany dressed as a prisoner, Santana dressed a fairy, Brittany dressed up as a duck. They took pictures of each other from their cell phones, they also had some of the other patrons in the store take pictures of the two of them together. After 30 min in the costume shop they strolled a little further down the strip and into an ice cream parlor.

"What kind of ice cream do you want Brit Brit?" Santana asked with a big smile.

"Vanilla with a strawberry cone!"

Santana went up to the counter. "I'll have a single scoop of vanilla on a strawberry cone, and a single scoop of peanut butter on a chocolate cone." She paid and waited for the clerk to give her the cones. She walked over to the table Brittany was sitting at and handed her the cone. "Thanks babe." Brittany leaned over and gave her a small peck to the lips. Santana blushed slightly and looked down.

"Brit I will get better. I'll get through this you know." Santana said slowly while eating her ice cream.

"I know you will. You have Noah to help, you have Quinn to help you, don't forget Puck and Mercedes as well. And most of all you have me baby. I told you I'm not going anywhere. Just because I have my own place doesn't mean we aren't still together ok? Remember what we discussed earlier. I love you. I love you Santana and that will never change" Brittany leaned over and wiped the stray tear away from the Latinas cheek. "Now, lets save the rest of their conversation for back in LA. Right now I want to go get some more drinks with my girlfriend." Brittany winked at Santana and pulled her up and they walked back out of the ice cream shop hand in hand.

A few min later they finished their cones and were walking in a comfortable silence. "So is it me or has Rachel been super weird this weekend?" Santana finally said.

"What so you mean?" Brittany asked while leading Santana over to a bench to sit down.

"You haven't seen the looks she's been giving Quinn, the sexual innuendo remarks to and about her, and most importantly the freakin kiss last night!"

"It was a body shot San, no big deal." Brittany replied casually. "Why do you care what Quinn does anyways?"

"She's married Brit!" Santana screamed out.

"Hey hey hey relax babe. Don't get yourself worked up. Lets talk about Quinn and Rachel in the morning okay?" Brittany said while rubbing the Latinas arms to calm her down.

"You're right, sorry babe. Tonight it's just me and you right?" Santana said with a smile.

"That's right and now I want to drink some more. So shall we?" Brittany stood up and pulled Santana up and into a kiss.

They began walking again and saw a bar full of bright neon lights. They went to the bar and looked over the menu the bartender set in front of them. All of the drinks were named after candy. "This place is awesome San"

"I know…look all the drinks are named after candy Brit. I don't even know what to try." Santana furrowed her eyebrows and the menu before ordering 2 skittles shots, 2 candy cane shots, and 2 starburst martinis for the two of them.

They took the skittles shot first. "That is freakin amazing." Brittany screamed out after taking her shot. "We are so getting more of those." She beckoned for the bartender and immediately ordered 2 more.

"You trying to liquor me up Ms Pierce?" Santana whispered seductively into the blondes ear before placing a gentle kiss behind her ear. Brittany winked at her and held up the candy cane shot. "Maybe, maybe not. Lets try this one now!"

3 skittles shots, 2 candy canes, a starburst martini, and an airhead martini later and they girls were stumbling down the street back to the hotel. They passed a Michael Jackson impersonator dancing to which Brittany joined in with him and they did the thriller routine together, which resulted in a roaring applause from the tons of people that stopped to watch. Santana was able to somehow record the impromptu dance routine through her drunken state.

Once it was over Santana ran to Brittany and practically jumped in her arms. "That was so amazing Brit."

Brittany laughed, "come on San, everyone knows the Thriller routine. We even did it in Glee club remember?"

"That's different B. This right here." Santana raised her arms and gestured around them. "No practice, no nerves, just you. You are amazing baby. Simply amazing." Brittany began to blush as she grabbed Santana's hand and they began walking back down the street. Santana suddenly stopped walking. Brittany stopped and turned around.

"You ok San? Gotta throw up or something?" She asked carefully.

"Marry me Brit…right here right now in Vegas...marry baby please."

"San are you serious?"

"Yes Brittany I love you so much baby…marry me."

The next morning Quinn woke up with a pounding headache. The kind of headache that it even hurts to blink. She rolled slowly on her side and groaned as the room began to spin. She felt a cold towel being pressed on her neck and she shivered from the extreme coldness of it.

"Do you need to throw up again?" Mercedes asked while pushing a small trash can over to the side of the bed.

Quinn shook her head and immediately groaned from the nausea it caused. "Where's everyone?"

"Well Rachel left earlier, and yes I did see her sneaking out of your room earlier. Brittany and Santana are in their room I think."

Quinn attempted to sit up. "You think? Is San ok?"

"Yeah I'm assuming so." Mercedes now stood up. "Brit and I have an important business dinner this evening around 7pm so will and you San be ok for dinner without us?"

"Yeah we will be fine. What time is it?" Quinn asked while covering her face with her hands.

"It's 5:30." Mercedes smirked.

"Wait I slept the whole fuckin day?! Why didn't you wake me up Mercedes!" Quinn screamed and instantly regretted it as her headache intensified.

"This is why," Mercedes said with a soft chuckle. "We didn't get back to the room until like 8am this morning. And we all know you can't hold your liquor."

"So you've been taking care of me all day?" Quinn said sheepishly.

"Yeah. You're lucky I love you because Mercedes Jones doesn't clean up vomit for fun." She said through a laugh. "Seriously are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I prob just need a shower and to eat. Thanks Mercedes."

Quinn and Mercedes exchanged a small devious smile. Mercedes grabbed another compress and placed it on Quinn's neck. "I need to start getting ready but I will order room service for you guys before we leave."

"Thanks Mercedes." Quinn closed her eyes and began to replay the events of the night in her head. "Wait...Rachel was in my room?!" She whispered to herself. "Oh God what did I do last night?"

Santana was slowly waking up, she reached her arm out for Brittany and instantly panicked when she didn't feel the blonde lying next to her. She opened her eyes quickly and took in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. This wasn't the hotel room she had been living in for the past couple days. The room had an odd smell as well.

She felt a chill breeze across her body. She looked down and noticed that she didn't have on a shirt or a bra. Her breathing became erratic. "Please no..." She whispered sharply as she lifted the blanket to peep at her lower half. She had hot tears spilling down her cheeks when she saw she was completely naked. She felt frozen. The room began to spin as her vision became blurry. She heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. She slammed her eyes closed, hoping to make herself invisible.

The figure slowly emerged from the bathroom…her vision went blurry and she couldn't make out who it was. "Ready for more?" The figure growled out. Santana opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She felt hot tears running down her face but she couldn't wipe them. She was paralyzed with fear. She knew that voice…

"Richard?" She whispered out.

* * *

Yep couple of clifhangers. Lol

Review Review Review


	19. She's Always With Us

_Santana was slowly waking up; she reached her arm out for Brittany and instantly panicked when she didn't feel the blonde lying next to her. She opened her eyes quickly and took in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. This wasn't the hotel room she had been living in for the past couple days. The room had an odd smell as well._

_She felt a chill breeze across her body. She looked down and noticed that she didn't have on a shirt or a bra. Her breathing became erratic. "Please no..." She whispered sharply as she lifted the blanket to peep at her lower half. She had hot tears spilling down her cheeks when she saw she was completely naked. She felt frozen. The room began to spin as her vision became blurry. She heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. She slammed her eyes closed, hoping to make herself invisible._

_The figure slowly emerged from the bathroom…her vision went blurry and she couldn't make out who it was. "Ready for more?" The figure growled out. Santana opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She felt hot tears running down her face but she couldn't wipe them. She was paralyzed with fear. She knew that voice…_

_"Richard?" She whispered out. _

Richard approached her walking very slow. "Miss me baby girl?" He growled out through a laugh. Santana was paralyzed with fear. She tried to move but her legs wouldn't cooperate with her. She tried once more to scream but she couldn't. Richard crawled on the bed and laid down next to her. He started to caress her arm, while he kissed and nibbled on her neck. She felt his hot breath on her neck. More tears streamed down her face. He smelled like cigarettes and whiskey. Her breath caught in her throat. She felt herself start to choke on a sob. She opened her mouth and this time a scream came out.

Santana jolted up panting hard trying to catch her breath. She slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She quickly realized she was safe in her bedroom. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again trying to make sense of where she was. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned back down. She heard a small whimper followed by a choked sob. Santana knew that cry anywhere she turned to her side and saw Noah curled in a ball holding his favorite stuffed animal crying.

"N Noah…mijo come here." Santana said quickly while stretching her arms. The small boy hesitated which caused her heart to shatter. "Come here Noah. Come to mommy. Its ok baby." She said a little louder. Noah seemed to think about it for a minute before he crawled across the bed straight into her lap. Santana held him tightly while kissing him over and over on the top of his head.

Puck and Quinn came rushing into the room upon hearing Santana scream earlier. Quinn came quickly approached the bed. "San?" Quinn said softly after seeing the Latina cuddling her crying son.

Quinn slowly approached the bed and sat down on the side. She waited until the small boy calmed down and then gently said. "Noah baby, Uncle Puck is making pizza with Eli and Manny. Do you want to help them?"

Noah looked up at his mother; Santana nodded and gave him the best smile she could. "Go ahead baby. Mommy is ok." Quinn picked him up, he cuddled right into her chest, she headed towards the door and handed him to Puck.

"So we are making anchovy and pineapple pizza right?" Puck said.

"No way!" Noah beamed. "Mommy likes pepperoni and I do too." He added shyly.

"Well lets make your mommy a pepperoni pizza ok?" Puck said with a smirk towards Santana.

"Ok…" Noah added while laying his head on Puck's chest. The two guys walked out of the room.

Quinn walked back to the edge of the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling hun?"

"What's going on Q? Why am I at home? Why aren't we in Vegas?" Santana asked while looking up confused at her blonde friend. Quinn crawled in the bed and sat next to Santana wrapping an arm around the Latina.

"You don't remember what happened San?" Quinn asked slowly.

"No." The Latina shook her head. "Did something bad happen?"

"Ummmm well you blacked out while we were in Vegas, I freaked out because you were unconscious and like wouldn't come to. It was just you and I in the hotel room at the time. Mercedes and Brittany had a meeting, and Rachel was roaming the strip somewhere. I called 911 and they had to take you to the hospital. You were there overnight. You came too but ummm you like didn't know who you were or who I was or anything. The doctor said that it would take a little time for you to come back to normal. That was 3 days ago. When the hospital released you I brought you back to your house. I'v been here with you ever since." Quinn replied.

Santana had a stoic look in her face. "Where's Brittany?" She whispered.

"I I don't know babe. As soon as we got back from Vegas she moved her stuff out. She uh, she was here yesterday to drop off flowers but you were sleep. She's been texting about you everyday though." Quinn replied softly.

"So she will text but not come see me?" Santana turned into Quinn's chest and broke down.

"Im sorry babe… I don't know why." Quinn cooed in her ear while holding her tight.

It's been 2 months since Vegas, and Santana was slowly getting back to her normal self and settling back into a routine with Noah that worked for them. She still hadn't seen from Brittany. Brittany would occasionally text her to ask how was feeling but that was the extent of the conversation. Quinn moved back home with Puck and her boys. Quinn kept in touch with Brittany but didn't dare bring up the blondes name to Santana since she wasn't sure what the Latinas reaction would be.

Santana was lying on the couch going over her lines for work. She was due back on set in a few days and she wanted to make sure she was completely prepared. Noah came trotting in the room with 2 toy cars with a pout on his face and a few stray tears streaming down his face.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Santana asked when she noticed the small frown on the boy.

"My car is broke." He said sadly.

Santana extended her arm to reach for the car. "What's wrong with it?"

'The wheels don't turn anymore." He took the car back and tried to move the wheels to demonstrate to his mother while settling between her legs leaning on one of her legs. Santana reached up and wiped his face.

"Hmmmmm well, we can have Uncle Puck look at it tomorrow ok? If not, we can go to the toy store and get a new one." Santana said with a smile.

"I don't want a new one I want that one! Grandpa gave me that one." Noah cried.

Santana looked closer at the car and realized it was the last thing her father bought for Noah. The two of them had a "boys" day a few days before he died where they went to a car show. Afterwards her father took Noah to the toy store where he bought him a replica of one of the classic cars they saw they day. "Come here baby." Santana reached down and picked up Noah. "We will make sure Uncle Puck fixes it for you ok?"

"Ok..." He mumbled out.

"Want to watch a movie with mommy tonight? I will even let you stay up a little past your bedtime to finish it." Santana said with a smile while she tickled Noah.

"Ok!" He squealed.

"Go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas, we can watch it in my room."

"We are gonna lay in the bed and watch?" Noah asked slightly confused.

"Yep I need my #1 cuddle partner for this movie." Santana said with a wink. "You have exactly 10 min or the tickle monster will come looking for you."

Noah shrieked out in laughter and ran upstairs. Santana picked her script up, turned off the lights, and headed up upstairs. She quickly changed into sweats and a t shirt. She had just turned on the tv when Noah came barreling in her room with his stuffed elephant, Ernie.

"I brought Ernie, so its like nanny is watching with us." Noah said excitedly.

A tear slowly ran down Santana's cheek. Ernie was the stuffed elephant that her mother gave Noah the morning she died. Noah went to breakfast with his grandmother, after breakfast they went to the zoo where she bought Noah the orange elephant. He came home so excited to show it to Santana and he immediately named it Ernie. Since her parents died he slept with it tightly every night. Santana quickly wiped her eyes before Noah could see. Santana popped in the dvd then went to lay in the bed, she pulled Noah into her lap.

"Grandpa and Nanny are always with us mijo, do you know why?" Santana asked.

Noah looked up at her with his big brown eyes. "Cuz we member them…and um uh cuz we member all the fun we had them." He said happily.

"Wow, you so smart. Who told you that?" Santana asked slightly taken aback by what the small boy professed.

"Uncle Puck did on the camping trip. I got sad and I started to cry cuz I forgot Ernie and Uncle Puck said I didn't need Ernie cuz nanny was watching me from the stars so she was always close. We made a s'more for her and grandpa too."

"Well, your Uncle Puck is right. Grandpa and nanny are always watching you, so you don't have to be sad ok?" Santana said slowly so her voice wouldn't break. Thanksgiving was soon approaching and she was worried about how she would handle the holiday for the first time without her parents. She quickly swallowed her sadness and turned on the movie.

"Come on lets cuddle." Santana said to Noah as he snuggled on his mother's chest.

They were more than halfway through the movie when Santana's phone vibrated, she reached for it and noticed Noah was sleep so she pulled the blanket up over the two of them and gently rubbed his back while she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe its Q, are you sleep?"

"No just laying in bed cuddling with Noah."

"Oh….we can talk later."

"No its cool he's asleep. What's up?"

"Just wanted to check on you mainly. Since I moved back home I feel like we don't hang out enough."

"I know….my house seems almost lonely now. But I'm glad you and Puck were able to work everything out." Santana said with a smile.

"You have your first therapy session in the morning right?"

"Yeah I do….I'm so nervous Q."

"You will be fine San, hey do you mind if I stop by for a few minutes? I wont stay too long."

Santana looked over at the clock and saw it was only 8:30pm. She ran her fingers through Noah's dark curly locks.

"No, come on over."

"Great, I'll be there in 10min."

"Ok, see you soon."

Santana carefully moved Noah off her chest; she debated carrying him to his room but decided against it. She tucked him in tightly in her bed, she turned off the TV but left the lamp on in case he woke up and was startled he wasn't in his own room.

She headed downstairs just as Quinn was walking in. Santana ran over to her blonde friend and gave her a tight hug. "I've missed you so much babe." Quinn said while hugging Santana tightly.

"I know I haven't seen you in like 2 weeks." Santana said while they walked to the den. "You want wine or tea or anything?"

"Ummm lets just have tea tonight." Quinn replied quickly. Santana quirked an eyebrow expecting Quinn to request wine but she shrugged it off and went to put a kettle on the stove.

"So you're therapy session."

"Yeah its tomorrow at 9am. I don't have to be on set tomorrow."

"Great, Puck will pick Noah up for school at 6:30 and I will be here to pick you up at 8:30."

"You're going with me?" Santana asked slowly.

"Of course, didn't I tell you in Vegas I would go with you San? I haven't changed my mind. Besides I know you're going to be too nervous to drive yourself and I don't want you to freak out."

"Thanks Q…it really means a lot to me." She leaned in to hug her friend.

"So now lets talk about this Brittany situation."

"What is there to talk about Q? I haven't heard from her." Santana exclaimed.

"Hey hey hey calm down." Quinn said while scooting closer to her friend. She wrapped an arm her. "Don't get yourself upset. You've been doing really good so far."

"I just don't fuckin understand Q. She just disappeared." Santana said while wringing her hands.

"Well she told me that she informed you she would be moving out San." Quinn tried to reason.

"Yeah moving out of my house not my life. I can't talk about this right now. I'm at a good place, I'm getting better and I don't need a set back right now." Santana stood up quickly and began to pace around the living room.

Quinn stood up and pulled the Latina into a hug. "Hey I'm sorry…I'm sorry. Ok?" The Latina nodded. "Come on sit back down I can feel your heart racing."

The two sat in silence while Quinn rubbed Santana's back until she calmed down.

"So Beth is coming to visit next weekend." Quinn finally said.

"Wow, really?" Santana looked up. "She's what 11 now?"

"Yeah…I'm so nervous. I was thinking we could have a girls day with her. I already talked to Mercedes and she is on board. So you in?" Quinn asked apprehensively.

"I would love to. I'm surrounded by action heroes, trucks, and dirt constantly so a girls day would be awesome." Santana beamed.

"Speaking of actions heroes, trucks, and dirt; what are you doing for Noah's birthday this year?" Quinn asked. "My god son deserves the best."

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet but I know it has to be magical for him."

"Well we have about a month and half to prepare so I know it will be." Quinn said with a smile.

* * *

**Hang in there with me...Brittana is endgame this is just a small journey of self discovery to get there**


	20. I'm Sorry

Puck had just picked up Noah for school. So Santana was trying to relax herself before Quinn picked her up for her therapy session. She had just finished her second cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. She glanced down at the clock knowing it couldn't be Quinn, since she had a key and it was too early. It was only 7:30am. She got to the door and opened it shocked to see Brittany. Her stomach did a somersault.

"Brit…what…."

"Before you yell at me, scream at me, or possibly even hit me can I explain?" Brittany said softly.

Santana nodded and gestured for Brittany to enter the house. Brittany walked in slowly. Once Santana closed the door she pulled out a huge bouquet of flowers from behind her back and held them out to the Latina.

"I cant be bought Brittany. You should know that by now." Santana snapped.

"I'm not trying to buy you Santana." Brittany said sadly. "Please just accept the flowers." Santana took the bouquet and sighed loudly. "Let me put these in water. Have a seat Brittany."

Brittany sat down on the couch in the den to patiently wait for Santana to return. She glanced down at her watch and noticed it had been almost 10 minutes.

"San?" She called out. No response. She got up and made her way to the kitchen just as Santana toppled to the ground breaking the vase in her hand. She was gasping frantically for air. Brittany rushed to her side on the ground. She pulled the Latina in her lap. Santana instantly tried to break away from Brittany's grasp.

"Relax San…come on. Please let me help you." Brittany screamed out. Santana eventually stopped fighting as she was going closer and closer to unconsciousness. "Breathe San….come in and out. Go real slow.. In and out…in and out….good." She then took the Latinas hand and placed it on her heart. "Mimic me. Deep breath in and out." Brittany began to internally panic when the Santana's breathing didn't immediately calm down. She put her hands around the Latinas face and looked her right in the eye. "Come on baby….calm down. Follow my breathing. In….and out. Deep breaths."

After 10 minutes or so Santana finally calmed down. She fell back into Brittany's arms and sobbed. "Britt…."

"Stay calm baby…please." Brittany said while rocking the Latina.

"W w w why are you back? W w why did you leave me?" Santana sobbed out.

"Santana I didn't leave you baby, well not on purpose." Brittany tilted Santana's face so the Latina was looking at her. "Do you trust me Santana?"

Santana looked deep in Brittany's eyes. She could always find truth and comfort in her eyes. "Yes I do."

"San baby when you were in the hospital I didn't leave your side. When we got back to LA I did move my stuff out yes, but you knew I had an apartment. We discussed that." Brittany said while still holding the Latina tightly in her arms.

"But what about the past 2 months?" Santana snapped. "Where were you? You would text Quinn but not me. How do you think that made me feel?"

"Santana I've been in Lima. My dad has cancer and he started his treatment. I got the call he had cancer the day I was moving the last of my things into my apartment. I didn't call or text you because I didn't want to give you the added stress. I swear to you once my little sister called me I dropped everything and flew back."

"Brit…"

"San I knew if I called or texted you I would break internally. I had to stay strong I didn't want to need you while you had your own stuff to deal with." Brittany said sadly.

"Brittany I would have been there for you. You know that. You shouldn't gone through that alone. You don't have to go through this alone." Santana retorted while relaxing further into Brittany's arms.

"No, its fine. He uh he starts his next round of treatment in a couple weeks. I will go back then. I came back because Quinn told me that you were starting therapy and I didn't want to miss that." Brittany said quietly while kissing the top of Santana's head.

Santana sat up straight and turned around to face Brittany. "Brit…I'm so sorry about your dad. Really…you should have told me that your dad was sick." She whispered out.

"Im sorry I kept it from you baby. I am. I just…its a lot to deal with. Quinn didn't even know I was in Lima. I didn't want to worry about the added stress on you and your anxiety. I made a stupid mistake. I had every intention of coming back you to San. I constantly asked Quinn about you because I just needed to know you were ok and I knew she would be looking at your so you were in good hands. You have to believe me." Brittany said with silent tears streaming down her face.

Santana leaned forward and gently kissed her tears away. "I tried to hate you Brittany but I couldn't. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby, we are engaged remember? I didn't forget you asked me to marry you in Vegas." Brittany winked. "Now lets get you cleaned up for therapy ok." Brittany said gently while standing up and pulling the Latina up with her. As soon as they both were standing Santana latched on the blonde and hugged her tightly.

"Brit we need to talk about this later. Ok? This conversation is not over." Santana said while breaking away from the blonde and walking towards the bathroom to wash her face.

"Hello Miss Lopez, Im Dr Jackson."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Santana." Santana replied politely. She looked around the huge office then back down at her hands. She instantly wished she could have Brittany or Quinn sitting in the room with her.

"So Santana….what brings you to my office?"

"Ummm, a lot actually. I've been having really bad panic attacks for starters." Santana said shyly.

Dr Jackson wrote down some notes before looking back up. "What's going on before you experience these panic attacks?"

"Usually when I get anxious about something or stressed."

"Are you on anxiety medication?"

"No, I don't want to become reliant on it. I try to take as little medication as possible." Santana said confidently.

"When did the panic attacks start?" Dr Jackson asked.

"The day after I was raped the first time." Santana said quietly.

"And when was that?"

"5 years ago." Santana whispered.

"You said the first time...we're you raped more than once?" Dr Jackson asked calmly.

Santana felt tears building in her eyes, and her heart began to race. She took a slow deep breath.

"Santana, so this would be a topic that causes a panic attack I gather." Dr Jackson said while pulling out a disposable inhaler from her desk drawer and setting it on the table between the two of them.

Santana nodded while taking slow deep breaths.

"Take your time. Keep focusing on nothing but your breathing." Dr Jackson said softly her eyes never leaving the Latina sitting in front of her.  
Once Santana regained control of her breathing she looked up at the doctor sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm ok now." She whispered.

Dr Jackson smiled. "No need to apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for at all. Lets move away from the rape and talk just about the panic attacks themselves. That sound better?" Santana nodded with a small smile.

"So how did you calm yourself down after your first attack?"

"I uh, I didn't. My friend, my best friend Quinn was at my apartment when it happened and she had me breathe into a paper bag like on TV."

Dr Jackson took a few more notes before looking up. "Your first panic attack when you were alone by yourself, how did you handle that?"

Santana looked up deep in thought. "I usually try to take really deep breaths, I um close my eyes sometimes and count to 10 over and over usually."

"Do you live alone?"

"Well I have a 4 year old son, but aside from him, yes I live alone." Santana shed a few tears thinking of how just a few months ago both her best friend and her girlfriend lived with her.

Dr Jackson took note of the tears that escaped the Latinas face. "Does living alone make you sad Santana?"

"No, it's ummm. I just had a crazy morning. So Im just kinda of overwhelmed I guess which usually makes me a little tired which makes me emotional." Santana said putting on a fake smile.

Dr Jackson quirked an eyebrow to herself while looking down and made a few more notes. "Well Santana, we are out of time for today. I do want to give you this disposable inhaler. If you are alone and start to have a panic attack take 2 puffs of this. Shake the inhaler first and do a test puff before putting it to your mouth. I'm also going to write a prescription for a more permanent inhaler as well okay?" Dr Jackson said while scribbling out the prescription on a piece of paper. Santana nodded and take the inhaler and the sheet of paper from the doctor.

"I would like to see you in my office in 2 weeks. Does the same time work for you?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you." Santana said while standing and shaking her hand.

"Great, nice to meet you Santana stop by the receptionist on your way out for an appointment card." Dr Jackson stated while closing the door behind the latina.

Santana was greeted by Quinn and Brittany once she was back in lobby.  
"How did it go?" Quinn asked while pulling the Latina in to a hug.

"It was ok, I have a prescription for an inhaler in case I have a panic attack when I'm alone." Santana said while moving over to Brittany's outstretched arms who greeted her with a soft kiss on her forehead while gently rubbing her back up and down.

"You look like you've been crying, are you okay?" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. Santana nodded into the blondes chest before letting her go.

"Well I would love to cook lunch for you both if you would like to finally see my apartment." Brittany said apprehensively.

"Sounds great to me." Quinn replied casually. "San?"

"Sure." Santana replied. "Can we stop at the pharmacy first so I get this filled?"

"Absolutely, there is one near my apartment. You guys can follow me in your car Quinn." Brittany said with a smile.

"Ummm do you mind if I ride with you Brit?" Santana asked shyly.

Brittany looked up a little shocked, she looked over at Quinn for somewhat of an approval. Quinn nodded with a smile. "That would be great Santana I actually need to make a few phone calls on the way there. That way you don't have to listen to my boring real estate talk." She looked back over at Brittany and winked.

"Of course you can ride with me San." Brittany beamed.

The two rode in a comfortable silence the way to Brittany's apartment. They stopped at a pharmacy and Santana ran in quickly and dropped of her prescription while Brittany waited in the car. 20 minutes later the Latina was walking slowly back to the car. She got in and immediately rested her head on the window.

"I don't want to push you or sound like a broken record but are you okay Santana?" Brittany asked cautiously.

Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand and closed her eyes again and sighed deeply. "Yeah, I'm fine Brit. I'm just a little tired. I didn't think therapy would take that much out of me but I guess it did. I'm just emotionally spent right now."

"Well you're more than welcome to take a nap at my place, I mean, you know if you feel comfortable enough. You can rest while I make lunch." Brittany said while squeezing Santana's hand.

They arrived at Brittany's apartment 20 minutes or so later. The three of them walked into the spacious apartment. "Ummmm it's not exactly set up yet. I mean I have the furniture but Im not done decorating. I just got back yesterday afternoon but the cable and internet connections are set up. Make yourselves at home." Brittany yelled out while heading the kitchen.  
Quinn and Santana sat down on the huge black sectional Brittany had in the middle of the living room. "This place is amazing Brit." Quinn gushed while looking around.

The apartment was a 2 story loft. It had huge living room with hard wood floors and high arch ceilings. There were 2 bedrooms both upstairs with a balcony that made them visible from the living room. There was also a small office of the corner of the living room next to the kitchen.

"Thanks. Its cozy." Brittany said with a smile while she set out lemonade on the coffee table. She glanced down at her watch. "Its kind of early for lunch. Guess I didn't plan this well."

"Its fine, how about we watch a movie, or better yet lets catch up on trashy day time television. Im sure some court shows are on right now." Quinn said with a chuckle."

Brittany grabbed the remote control from in front of the table and handed it to Quinn. "Take your pick." She said with a smile. "It looks like its just us two." She said while she glanced over at Santana who was curled into the corner of the sectional fast asleep. Brittany ran and grabbed a blanket from the coat closet and tossed it over her before sitting down on the other end of the sectional where Quinn was.

"I hope she is ok." Quinn said with a small frown while glancing at the Latina.

"I asked her in the car and she said she was emotionally drained from therapy. You know how hard it is for her to talk about her feelings in general, let alone to a stranger." Brittany said while diverting her attention away the Latina.

"So Brit, lets talk about you. How's your dad?" Quinn asked while resting her hand on the taller blondes thigh.

"He's ok so far. They caught the cancer early so we started treatment right away. So hopefully they catch all of it." Brittany said with a weak smile.

"You know you put San through hell right? You could have at least told her you were in Lima. Hell you could have at least told me Brit." Quinn replied.

"I know I wasn't thinking. I just…I was so scared and the way my sister sounded when she called I panicked and I just pushed everyone away. I'm so sorry." Brittany said as she choked on a sob. Quinn scooted closer and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok B. I'm not mad. We were just confused and worried. I'm sure Santana forgives you as well. I mean she let you in her house, she rode with you alone in the car, and she's comfortable enough that she's asleep in your apartment within the first 10 minutes of her every setting foot in here." Quinn reasoned.

"She probably hates me Q, I keep hurting it and I'm not doing it on purpose. I swear I'm not. I just don't think. I'm so stupid." Brittany said while sobbing into Quinn's chest.

"Don't you ever call yourself stupid again Brittany." Santana rasped out while slowly sitting up her voice still laced with exhaustion. "I don't hate you Brit." Her eyes softened at the sight of the blonde crying inconsolably.

"Why don't I start lunch? I mean it is almost noon anyways." Quinn said when Brittany released her grip from around her waist. "Brit do you mind if I cook?" Quinn said while directing her attention back to Brittany. Brittany shook her head no while wiping her tears away with her hands. Quinn stood up and kissed the top of Brittany's head gently before heading towards the kitchen.

"Come here B." Santana whispered while stretching out her arms. Brittany scooted down closer to the Latina and fell into her embrace. "I'm not mad at you Brittany ok. Yes, I was hurt but I get why you did it. I promise its ok now." Santana cooed in her ear trying to calm the blonde down. "I just don't want you to hide anything else from me. Especially not something big that Brit. I want to be there for you when it comes to stuff like this. Ok? You don't have to walk on egg shells around me. I don't want you to walk on egg shells around me babe."

"Ok…I wont." Brittany began to sob again. Santana held her tighter. "I'm so scared for my dad San. Im barely holding it together." Brittany mustered up the strength to say.

"Well then we will be strong for each other ok?" Santana said while rocking the blonde holding her as tight as she could. Eventually the two of them drifted off to sleep.

45 minutes later Quinn came into the living room checking her phone replying to an email. "Ok guys lunch is ready but I need to get to my office, so I wrapped mine up to go." When she didn't get a response she looked up and noticed they were sleep. She smiled to herself as she walked closer. She gently brushed the hair out of Santana's face causing the Latina to stir and slowly flutter her eyes open.

"Hey, I need to head to the office. Do you want a ride home?" Quinn said quietly not wanting to wake Brittany if she didn't need to.

"No, I need to stay with Brittany for a little while longer. Can you guys pick up Noah for me from school?" Santana said while her eyes involuntarily closed again.

"Yeah I will. Are you okay San? Seriously." Quinn said becoming increasingly worried.

"I'm just worn out from this morning Q. It's been emotional." Santana replied while opening her eyes back up. "You can drop Noah off over here." Santana said finally before falling back to sleep. Quinn smiled weakly before going back in the kitchen to wrap up the food and write a note letting them know she was leaving in case Santana didn't remember the conversation since she was half asleep.

* * *

Did Santana give into Brittany too quickly? Hmmmmmm she has always had a soft spot for the blonde Lol


	21. I Got You Now 2

Brittany was the first of the 2 to wake up. She tried to move but couldn't because they were 2 arms wrapped around her chest securely. She lifted her head and looked up to see Santana still sleep. There were still in the same position from earlier, her lying in between the Latina's legs with her head resting on Santana's chest. Brittany moved Santana's arms slowly and carefully not wanting to wake up her just yet. Once she was up she made her way to the bathroom.

Brittany was staring in the mirror at her reflection. She shook her head and sighed. "Don't mess this up again Brittany." She mumbled to herself before splashing cold water on her face and popping a few aspiring for her growing headache.. She walked back out to the living room and saw Santana was still sleep so she went to the kitchen to warm up the lunch Quinn cooked earlier. Just as she was plating the food her cell phone rang.

Hello?

**Hey Brit, what are you girls up to?**

Hey Q, not much. I uh just woke up so I'm heating up the lunch you made.

**Where is San?**

She's still sleep but I'm going to wake her up. It's close to 2pm and I know you will be dropping Noah off soon.

**That's actually why I was calling. Puck has Laker tickets for the game tonight so is he taking the boys. So have her call me when she wakes up.**

Ok, I will.

Brittany sighed and tossed her phone on the table. She leaned over the counter and rubbed her temples violently. She felt tears in the back of her eyes but wouldn't allow herself to cry. She knew Quinn was right, so she would afford herself the luxury of feeling attacked or victimized.

"Are you ok?" She heard Santana faintly say over the thousands of thoughts screaming in her head. She wiped her eyes just to make sure no tears escaped before turning around to face the Latina.

"Hey Santana, I hope I didn't wake you." Brittany said trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

"No, you didn't. I actually had a phone call that woke me up. But I did notice the absence of you lying on my chest." Santana said shyly.

"Were you crying Brit?" She took a few steps forward and placed a hand on the small of the blondes back.

"I just don't want to keep hurting you, I feel like I've lost all your trust…all your faith…and possibly your love as well." Brittany replied sheepishly while looking down.

Santana sighed while removing her hand from Brittany's back. She stepped in front of the blonde and grabbed both of her hands. "Brit look at me please." Santana replied quietly yet sternly.

"You will never lose my all of my love baby. You name is forever tattooed on my heart. There is probably only 1 or 2 things in this whole world that you could do that would make me come close to stop loving you and you would never do those things so there is no need to worry about that. Do I trust that you will never hurt me again….no I don't but I do have faith that you will never hurt me intentionally. I'm willing to give you another chance because my love for you is that deep and I need you Brittany. I need you in my life." She squeezed Brittany's hands in reassurance.

"I think when you came back I was really vulnerable since it was right after my parents died and we did rush right back into a relationship, and we probably shouldn't have. I don't know it if scared you….but it scared me. So how about we start over?" Santana said softly.

"You mean like go back to highschool kinda?" Brittany said confused.

"Our highschool relationship mainly consisted of us hiding and me being outed." Santana laughed "So let's not go back there. I want a chance to know the adult Brittany and I want you to get to know the adult Santana." Santana replied while leading the blonde over to the kitchen table.

"Ok…well where do we start?' Brittany replied while sitting down.

"Well first we start with lunch." Santana said with a smile while setting a plate in front of Brittany. "Then since I don't have Noah tonight can maybe watch a movie?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Sounds perfect to me San." Brittany said while standing and pulling the Latina in to a hug. "Thank you" She whispered in her ear.

"Im going to call Quinn back, I will be right back." Santana said while walking towards the living room to get her phone.

She made a quick call to Quinn letting her know that its ok if Noah goes to the game, and if he falls asleep on the ride home that he can just stay at her house.

After the two of them have lunch in a comfortable silence they return back to the living room. "So um, what movie do you want to watch?" Brittany asks while pulling out a box of dvds. "I haven't had a chance to unpack them yet sorry."

"Its cool, ummmm it doesn't matter. You pick something." Santana says while going back to her original corner of the sectional and curling up in the blanket once again.

Brittany popped in the movie _Dream Girls_ and sat on the far end of the sectional away from Santana. Santana noticed and looked over at Brittany with a frown. "Why are you sitting way over there?" She asked.

"This is confusing for me Santana. I mean I feel like I don't know how to act around you now." Brittany said softly.

"Come on B." Santana chuckled lightly. "I'm not saying we have to act like strangers. When I said slow down I meant…lets not rush into anything. We can still cuddle, kiss, and stuff like that. I don't want you to act like we are strangers. Aside from Noah, of course, you are my favorite person to cuddle and watch a movie with. I just want to be and not think about what we doing."

"So what your saying is no pressure?" Brittany asked scooting closer to the Latina.

"Exactly….no pressure, lets just be ourselves and let the relationship take whatever turn fate has in store for us." Santana said while she laid her head on the blondes shoulder. "I really missed you Brit."

"I missed you too San." Brittany whispered back.

The pair watched 3 movies snuggled on the couch together before Santana decided she should head home for the night since she had an early call time in the morning. She also wanted to go over her lines for the scenes she would be shooting one last time. Brittany drove her home and walked her up to the door.

"Thanks for the ride Brit." Santana whispered while pulling the blonde into a hug and nuzzling her face into Brittany's neck.

"You're welcome babe, sleep tight. Call me when you get off set tomorrow." Brittany said with a smile while she turned to head back to her car.

The next day Santana and Noah popped over at Mercedes house for a visit. Noah was playing in the game room.

"I haven't seen much of you since Vegas." Mercedes stated while sitting down on the couch next to Santana. "I heard Brittany is back."

"Quinn wasted no time getting that out there did she?" Santana mused.

Mercedes laughed. "I actually heard from Rachel. I guess her and Q are good friends after Vegas."

"Yeah I must have missed something on that trip." Santana said while quirking an eyebrow.

"Rachel also was very open to sharing Quinn's opinion on Brittany popping back up." Mercedes said while take a sip of her wine.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Well, Quinn isn't as forgiving as you are with Brittany and she and Brittany had some choice words already apparently." Santana gasped but nodded to encourage Mercedes to continue. "According to Rachel, Quinn went to Brittany's apartment and they had a screaming match and this isn't the first one." Mercedes replied.

"Why would Quinn do that?" Santana was now seeing red she was so pissed."

"You know how overprotective of you Quinn has been lately."

"Yeah but….this doesn't sound like Quinn. Maybe Berry heard wrong." Santana insisted.

"Or maybe not San. Look I've seen the two of you together and you might as well be a freakin couple."

"The hell are you talking about Weezy? Quinn ad I are just friends…we are best friends." Santana stated boldly.

"Santana are you attracted to Quinn at all?" Mercedes asked slowly.

"She's gorgeous you have to admit that but no….Quinn is simply a friend to me." Santana says confidently. "Wait…what are you getting at Mercedes?"

"Maybe Quinn has become attracted to you with her failing marriage lately. What you call just being you cuddly self may have ignited some deep down repressed feeling for you. Just something to think about." Mercedes said.

Santana went home that night with so many thoughts swimming through her head that it gave her a headache. She was sitting in her bedroom lost in her thoughts when Noah came bounding in her room.

"Can I sleep with you mommy?"

"Of course baby, come on." Santana stretched her arms out and picked up Noah.

"Why don't you wanna sleep in your bed mijo?" Santana asked softly while cuddling Noah in her chest and rubbing his back in a soothing manner up and down.

"Im not tired yet." Noah said while trying to hold back a yawn.

"Oh you're not huh?" Santana smirked.

"I just wanna be by you. You're never home." Noah started to whine.

"I know baby, mommy has been busy at work. You know my job isn't like other mommys jobs right? We talked about this." Noah nodded against her chest.

"But I will definitely spend more time with you ok. Even if its just us cuddling and sleeping together every night. Mommy will always find time for you ok?" Santana said while kissing the top of his head. "I love you so much Noah you know that?"

"I love you too." Noah mumbled out as she drifted to sleep in his mother lap.

Santana held Noah in her arms enjoying feeling his soft breaths tickle her neck as his little chest rose and fall. These were the moments with Noah that Santana loved the most. She would even sometimes hold her breath for a moment so that her breathing mimicked his. She always felt a sense of calm when she was holding her son. Every since the first moment she held me it was something about feeling him breathing that instantly relaxed her. It made her feel like she an ultimate purpose in life.

**1 week later** It was 1am and Santana was lying in bed tossing and turning. Every time she closed her eyes she would see Richard's face. She woke up not long ago from the 3rd nightmare this week regarding her rape. She was physically and emotionally exhausted and knew she needed sleep. Luckily she was on winter hiatus at work so she didn't have to get up in a few hours. She was now laying awake in her bed, sweating intensely with hot tears streaming down her face. She reached to the side of her for her phone to call the only person she thought could help her right now.

_Hello?_

_Santana are you ok?_

**I'm sorry Brit I shouldn't have called you. It's late.**

_No its fine, are you ok? What's wrong?_

**I'm ok…I needed to hear your voice.**

_Babe you don't sound ok._

**Its just…**

_Stay calm baby….talk to me and tell me what's wrong_

Santana broke down and began to sob.

_San baby. I'm coming over._

Brittany arrived at Santana's house 15 minutes later. She still had her key so she let herself. She first went and checked on Noah she saw he was sleeping peacefully. She then went to Santana's room, the Latina was lying down facing the door. Her face was extremely flushed, her eyes were closed but tears were streaming out.

"Hey what's wrong baby?" Brittany cooed as she got closer to the Latina. She kneeled on the floor on the side of the bed. Brittany reached out a hand to gently stroke the Latinas hair. Santana fluttered her eyes open then closed them right away.

"I didn't think you would really come." She whispered.

"Of course I was coming." Brittany replied while leaving forward to kiss her on the forehead. "You're sweating, I'm going to grab a wet towel ok?"

Brittany came back with a cold wet towel and instantly began to wipe down Santana's arms and forehead. "Lets get you a different shirt ok?" She lifted Santana's shirt off of her.

"I just want you to hold me Brit." Santana replied.

"You don't want a shirt on? Its kinda cool out tonight."

"No…no shirt." Santana replied while laying back down and closing her eyes.

"Ok." Brittany replied while she dabbed Santana's chest and back with the wet towel before placing it on the bedside table. She then kicked off her shoes and slid in bed behind her. She wrapped her arms protectively around the Latina.

"I have you now San…and I promise I will never let you go again." Brittany said while closing her own eyes.

* * *

Shocked that Santana called Brittany over Quinn?


	22. The Other Mommy

Santana was preparing snacks in the kitchen for the boys. Quinn was on her way over so Eli and Manny could have a play date with Noah. "Noah!" Santana called out from the kitchen. Noah came crashing in the kitchen. "Do you want apples or oranges for snack?"

"Well me and Eli like apples more but Manny likes oranges." Noah said. "So we have to have oranges."

"Noah baby you can have whatever you want." Santana said while looking down at the little boy with a slight frown.

"No we have to do what Manny wants. He's in charge." Noah said sheepishly.

"Who said that?" Santana kneeled down so she was eye level with her son. Santana could feel herself getting angry but she had to remember that Noah wasn't as feisty as her he was a much more soft-spoken person.

"Manny did. He said he's the leader so we have to do what he says." Noah said.

"Mijo, no you don't. If you like something you always have the choice and freedom to say that ok. Never let anyone push you around or make you do something you don't want to. Ok?" Santana said gently but sternly. "Your opinion always matters. Remember that." She pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"So we can have apples?" He said with a smile.

"Yep, apples it is!" Santana replied while she grabbed a few apples off the table and began to cut them up.

"You can go finish watching your cartoon." Santana replied while ruffling his hair.

Santana had just finished cutting up the fruit for the boys and she was now making a yogurt parfait for them when Brittany let herself in from the back door. The blonde walked up behind the Latina and wrapped her arms around her waist giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Santana turned in Brittany's arms wrapping her arms around the blondes neck. "Hey you. I thought you had a dance class to teach today?" Santana asked.

"I do, I can only stay for a few minutes. I just wanted to come and check on you. You seemed a little down last night on Skype." Brittany asked while pulling the Latina tighter into her before releasing her completely.

"I'm fine Brit Brit, I was just a little tired yesterday. I had a long day." Santana said through a yawn.

Brittany quirked an eyebrow at Santana. "Have you been sleeping?" Brittany asked.

"Trying to." Santana replied honestly. "I've just been restless lately."

"Well if you want babe, I can come and stay the night." Brittany replied while grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I would really like that Brit. I just need a night to unwind and relax and being able to do that cuddling with you would be perfect." Santana gushed. Her and Brittany were still together but in their decision to take the relationship slow and not rush anything Brittany didn't often stay over the Latina's house.

"So what are you up to today?" Brittany asked while she helped Santana with the parfaits.

"Quinn is dropping Eli and Manny off for to play with Noah. Her and Puck have a counseling session." Santana replied.

"Sounds like fun for Noah. You sure up to watch 2 small kids today. Don't think I haven't noticed you stifling back yawns." Brittany said threw a small chuckle.

Santana laughed herself. "Yeah I'll be fine."

Brittany glanced down at her watch. "Ok, I have to get going. I'll come back by around 6. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's perfect." Santana said while falling into Brittany's outstretched arms for a hug.

"Ill bring a little dessert with me too." Brittany said while walking out the door.

20 minutes later Quinn was ringing the doorbell. "Hey Q….you have a key ya know. You don't have to ring the bell." Santana said while hugging the blonde.

"Hi Aunt Sanny!" Eli and Manny screamed in unison as they ran past her to go and find Noah.

"Hey guys." Santana couldn't help but laugh at how much energy they had today.

"Well um. I better get going. Thanks again San." Quinn said quietly.

"What time is you appointment Q?" Santana asked hoping she had a little time to talk to Quinn before she left.

"Its at 2."

"Well it's only noon. You have a little time to talk?" Santana asked gently as she was just now noticing the tears threatening to fall from Quinn's eyes. Quinn didn't respond she just looked down. Santana pulled the blonde in for another hug before leading her to the den. As soon as they sat down on the couch Quinn broke down. Santana quickly reached over and grabbed her friend and rocked her gently while cooing comforting words in her ear.

"Quinn, what's going on?" Santana asked gently once the blonde calmed down a little.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn choked out.

"Oh my God! That's great babe. You always said you wanted more kids. Especially another little girl. What's wrong?" Santana asked gently. "Is Puck not excited?"

"He doesn't know yet When I took the boys to the doctor this morning I slipped out and had a blood test done to confirm the 10 over the counter tests I took over the past couple days." Quinn replied silently.

"Q…why didn't you come to me? You shouldn't had to go through that alone." Santana said while rubbing her back.

"Because I'm embarrassed." Quinn said leaning on the arm of the couch away from Santana.

"Embarrassed about what? You're an adult, married woman. There's nothing to be embarrassed about babe." Santana replied trying to console the women.

"I'm embarrassed because I don't think the baby is Puck's" Quinn whispered.

"Oh God…" Santana whispered out.

Brittany and Santana were lying in bed getting ready to watch a movie. "Brit can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What's up babe?" Brittany asked while turning the tv off to devote her full attention to her girlfriend.

"Have you ever been threatened by my friendship with Quinn?"

"Like in high school?" Brittany asked confused as to where the conversation came from.

"No I mean since you've been back, you know after my parents died." She whispered the last part.

"Ummm, well honestly I was very jealous and threatened by it at first. I mean you and Quinn are so close and it just took me by surprise at first. When we were in Vegas I actually had a talk with Rachel and Mercedes about it."

"Wh what did you guys talk about?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"I've been away for years so I just asked if you two every hooked up or anything." Brittany replied.

"Brittany…why didn't you talk to me about this?" Santana asked while trying to keep herself from getting upset.

"I was scared to hear the answer. You've been stressed San and I didn't want to do anything that would cause you to have a panic attack. You guys are so close and to be honest from a distance to someone that doesn't know you, you look like a couple sometimes."

"Brit….baby nothing has ever happened with me and Quinn." Santana leaned in to kiss Brittany. "Please tell me you believe you baby."

"Of course I do Santana." Brittany replied while wrapping an arm around the Latina.

"San…talk to me, what's going on?" Brittany asked while kissing the top of Santana's head.

Santana sighed. "Well I was talking to Mercedes and she mentioned to me that you and Quinn have had quite a few screaming matches since you've been back around."

Brittany tensed and Santana noticed immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me Brittany?" Santana asked softly. "If you and Quinn are having problems, especially yelling and screaming matches you have to tell me these things."

"Its no big deal San."

"Brittany it is a big deal. My relationship with you is no one's business buy mine. I get that Quinn is overprotect and all but that cant happen. I wont allow that to happen Brit."

"I think she likes you San." Brittany said quietly.

"Oh my God. Why does everyone think that?" Santana all but screamed.

"Wait…what?"

"Mercedes said the exact same thing. She thinks that Quinn has developed feelings for me over the past months." Santana sighed loudly.

"Would that be so crazy?" Brittany asked tentatively. "I mean you both did have sexual tension between the two of you in high school."

"I've never had sexual tension with Fabray Brit. You cant be serious right now." Santana hissed back.

Santana was getting herself worked up and her heart starting to beat faster. "Relax San…I can feel your heart beating babe. Come on….deep breaths."

"I'm fine Brit….honest." Santana leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Brittany's lips. "Lets finish this convo another day though ok?" Santana turned on her side away from Brittany and wanted to go to sleep and forget the conversation ever happened.

"Santana don't shut me out right now." Brittany said as she slid down to spoon the Latina. "Don't go to sleep angry."

"I'm not angry Brit."

"Then what emotion are feeling right now?" Brittany asked softly while stroking her hair softly. She knew that Santana hated to talk about her emotions and what she was currently feeling but since she had been going to therapy she more willing to at least try.

The Latina sighed. "I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"What am I supposed to do if Quinn really does like me?" Santana said sadly.

"Don't let it ruin your friendship Santana. I think the best thing to do is to just talk to her. Try to figure out what's going on. I mean we could all be wrong." Brittany replied.

"I tried to bring it up to her today but she dropped a huge bomb on me today. So the conversation got put to the side." Santana said.

"What happened?" Brittany inquired.

"I uh, I don't know if I should say…its kind of personal and I don't know if she wants anyone to know. I'm sorry Brit."

"Don't be, just know that I'm here if either of you need anything ok?

"I'm really not in the mood for a movie anymore Brit. Do you mind if we just go to sleep?"

"Not at all babe. I'm sure you're tired from earlier." Brittany scooted closer to the Latina as Santana turned so she was now facing Brittany. She snuggled close to her chest and allowed Brittany's embrace to comfort and relax her.

The next morning Brittany woke up early and headed downstairs so she could surprise Santana with breakfast in bed and to her surprise Noah was downstairs.

"Hey little guy…what are you up to?" Brittany said while kneeling down as the little boy came running to her arms.

"Hi B!" Noah gushed. "I wanna make my mommy breakfast."

"You do! Can B help you?"

"Yeah cuz I'm not sposed to touch the stove."

"Do you know why you aren't allowed to use the stove?"

"Cuz it's hot and it has fire." Noah replied proudly.

"Exactly! Good job Noah." Brittany said while pulling him into a hug before picking up. "So what are we going to make your mommy for breakfast?

"Pancakes!" Noah yelled out.

"Pancakes sound awesome…have you ever had chocolate chip pancakes?" Brittany asked.

Noah's eyes went widened and a huge grin covered his face. "Like chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yep just like the ones in cookies." Brittany said with a big smile.

"Cool…..can we make those?" He asked shyly.

"Of course we can. What else do you think your mommy wants for breakfast?" Brittany asked as she set Noah on the counter next to the refrigerator

"Ummm." Noah furrowed his eyebrows while he thought and Brittany couldn't help but laugh at how much he was like Santana when they were that age. "She likes bacon." He finally said with a smile.

"So we are having chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and what else?" Brittany asked as she pretended to write the list in the air with her finger, which caused Noah to giggle. "How about some fruit?"

"Ok!" Noah nodded his head. Brittany grabbed a bowl and the ingredients for the pancake batter and placed them on the counter next to Noah. "Be really careful on the counter okay?" She kissed his forehead and she began to cut up the fruit for a fruit salad.

"Hey B can I ask you a question?" Noah asked shyly.

"Sure Noah." Brittany replied casually. When Noah didn't respond Brittany glanced over to check on him. She just finished the fruit, so she wiped her hands and walked over to him.

"You can ask me anything Noah ok?" She ran her fingers through his curly hair. "Never be afraid to ask or tell B anything ok?"

He nodded.

"Are you like my other mommy?" He asked quietly. "Cuz I would like it if you were."

"Noah…."

"You don't have to be if you don't want to be but you're really nice, and mommy is always happy when you with her, and ummm you always let me help you cook, and you color with me, and you take me to the park just like my mommy." Noah paused to gasp for air while Brittany did her best to hold her tears in. "Oh and that one night you chased the monsters away, and we watch movies, and when my mom cries you give her a hug."

Brittany could hold it in any longer and the tears were free falling right now. Noah noticed and his smile faded. "But it you don't want to be you don't have to." He said sheepishly.

Brittany ran over and picked the little boy up. "Noah, baby, I am so happy that you would even want me to be your other mommy. Like wow, I didn't think I was that cool." Brittany said with a smile.

"Did I make you sad?" Noah asked as he reached up and wiped a tear off Brittany's cheek.

"Not at all. Sometimes when people get really happy they cry too. So that's why B is crying right now." Brittany said while wiping her eyes.

"I love you and mommy so much Noah, that's why I do all of those things. But I cant just make myself your other mommy. That's something you and mommy would have to talk about ok sweetie? But I will tell you what…if you mommy ever asks me to be your other….I will gladly accept." Brittany said with a smile and sealed the promise with a wink.

"Thanks B!" Noah said.

"Ok…now lets finish making breakfast for your mom."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	23. Whats Going On

Santana was laying in bed going over the conversations she had with Mercedes and Brittany regarding Quinn over and over. She refused to believe that Quinn was in love with her. She decided the best thing to do would be to talk to Quinn and sort out everything. Santana reached over and grabbed her cell phone and called Quinn.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Q..are you okay hun?"

"Yeah just a little morning sickness." Quinn replied shakily.

"Awww … do you need anything? Where is Puck?" Santana asked, her voice full of concern.

"He's working at the studio all day and then he has a gig in San Diego tonight. So he's leaving right after work. He will be back on Monday afternoon."

"Do you want me to come pick up the boys? You sound really bad Q."

"I don't want you to go through any trouble Santana." Quinn said while she began to retch again.

Santana moved the phone from her ear. "Quinn I will be there in an hour. Remember how sick you were with the twins? I don't want you to sit at home 2 five year olds while you're sick like this. I'm giving you an hour so you don't have to rush. I will call and check on you in 30 min ok?"

Quinn sighed which turned into a cough. "Thanks San."

Santana got up and headed down towards the kitchen where she saw Brittany giving Noah a piggy back ride while she was plating breakfast for everyone. Noah was giggling like crazy and he leaned in and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "I love you B." He said loudly. Santana felt her heart melt, she looked over at Brittany who was just as affected by the small boys confession.

"I love you too Noah." Brittany whispered while pulling the small boy off her back and into a tight hug.

Santana cleared her throat, "Are you giving B all my kisses Noah?" Santana asked with a fake pout. Noah looked up and jumped out of Brittany's arms and ran towards his mother.

"Good morning mommy!" He exclaimed while wrapping his arms around his mother's neck and planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning mijo. How did you sleep baby?" Santana asked while hugging her son and kissing him on the forehead.

"Sleep was good. We made you breakfast!" Noah beamed.

"You did? Wow, I'm so lucky to have you and B huh?" Santana said while winking at Brittany as she put Noah back down on the ground, before walking over to the blonde and hugging her.

"Morning Brit." Santana mumbled into the blonde's chest while running her hands up and down Brittany's back. Brittany leaned down and tilted the Latina's face up towards her to kiss her.

"Feeling better this morning?" Brittany asked gently.

"I was until you left the bed." Santana smirked. "I love cuddling with you."

"Well we have all day to cuddle." Brittany said while she broke the embrace so the two could sit down and eat their breakfast.

"Not quite….I have to go and pick up Q and the boys." Santana said while putting a forkful of pancakes in her mouth."

"Yeah Eli is coming over!" Noah beamed with syrup dripping down his face. Brittany leaned over with a napkin and wiped his face off.

"Is it everything ok?" Brittany asked concerned.

"Well Quinn is really sick this morning, I talked to her before coming downstairs" Santana said while reaching over to cut up Noah's pancakes for him so he would stop using his hands. "Use the fork mijo" Santana said softly to him. Santana then focused her attention back on Brittany. "I don't want her to have to worry about the boys while she is sick. I mean they will all play somewhere in the house and I will have Quinn lay down in the guestroom, and then we are free to watch a movie or something." Santana replied. "I hope you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Brittany said through a chuckle. "Does Quinn have the flu or something?"

"She P-R-E-G-N-AN-T/" Santana spelled out as Brittany's eyes widened.

"Where's Puck?"

"She said he had work this morning and then a show in San Diego so he would be home until Monday afternoon." Santana shrugged.

"And he left her knowing she was sick?" Brittany hissed out.

"He doesn't know yet." Santana said sadly. " We can talk later ok?" Brittany nodded.

"What time are you leaving to go pick them up?" Brittany asked while she cleared the breakfast table since everyone was done eating.

"In about 30 minutes. I need to hop in the shower, and Mister Noah needs to go wash all the syrup off his face and hands." She said with a smile.

Noah jumped up. "Ok!" He screamed out before he took off running.

"Don't touch anything on your way to the bathroom!" Santana screamed out behind him.

"You didn't like have any plans for us today that I'm ruining did you Brit?" Santana asked shyly.

Brittany walked slowly towards the Latina and pulled her into a hug. "As long as I'm with you …I don't care what the plans are." Brittany winked at her. "Now…go get dressed so you can pick up Q. I will get the kitchen cleaned up and help Noah get dressed."

"I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes Brit." Santana said sweetly while leaning forward to kiss the blonde.

"You're right…you deserve better babe." Brittany whispered back. "We will have a romantic movie night…sound good?"

"Sounds awesome B." Santana gushed.

Santana pulled up to Quinn's house 30 min later, she used her spare key to let herself in the house. "Q?" She called out. No response. Suddenly she heard Eli and Manny fighting upstairs.

"No its mine!" Eli cried.

"I'm in charge and I say its mine." Manny yelled. Santana walked in the playroom just as Manny punched Eli in the face. Santana ran quickly over to Eli who now had blood dripping out of his nose and was crying loudly.

"What the…. Emmanuel Michael Puckerman!" Santana yelled out "You apologize to your brother right now."

"But Aunt Sanny… its mine!" Manny yelled out.

"Emmanuel…that is not a request. Apologize to your brother right now!" Santana hissed out at the young boy while she held Eli's head back and quickly grabbed some tissue off the shelf.

"Sorry Eli…" Manny said sheepishly.

"GO wait for me in your room Manny." Santana said is a softer tone.

She picked up Eli to try to console the boy as he cried. "He hit me Aunt Sanny." He cried out.

"Shhh shhh shhh keep your head back baby." Santana walked to the bathroom across the hall and gently washed Eli's face. "Does your head hurt Eli?" She asked gently while she cuddled the boy in her arms. He nodded his head slightly while whimpering. "Ok, Ima going to sit you on the toilet for a second okay?"

Santana began to rummage through the medicine cabinet until she found some children's aspirin. "We are going to go to Aunt Sanny's house and you can lie down ok?" She said while she kneeled down in front of me and kissed his forehead gently.

Can you do Sanny one more favor please?" Santana asked him slowly.

"Ok" He whispered.

"Can you brush your teeth and get dressed for me."

"Ok…"

"If you feel any worse or if you feel your head hurts to bad to do it by yourself you come find me okay? I'm going to check on your mommy." Santana said while lifting Eli off the toilet and placing him softly on the floor. She wanted to check his balance and vertigo and make sure he didn't get a concussion or anything.

She then walked to Quinn's room to find her sleep with a garbage can near the edge of the bed. She smiled down at her friend who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Santana went to the en suite and grabbed a cold towel and placed it on Quinn's forehead while rubbing her back to wake her up.

"Q, I'm here." Santana said softly so she didn't startle the sleeping blonde. Quinn slowly fluttered he eyes open. "Hey" She whispered out.

Quinn groaned and closed her eyes again. "I didn't think you were really coming."

"I told you I was coming, and I apparently got here just in time. Well just as Manny punched Eli in the nose." Santana stated.

Quinn's eyes popped open. "He did what?!" She screamed out.

"Relax….I have it handled. Get dressed, we are going back to my house and you can go back to sleep." Santana said while going to Quinn's drawers and pulling out sweats and sweatshirt to put on. "Put these on, I need to go talk to Manny."

Quinn sighed loudly. "Thanks San, I don't have the energy for Manny's antics right now."

Santana first walked by Eli's room to check on him. "Hey Eli, how are you feeling buddy?" She asked him as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"My nose hurts." He said sadly.

"Yeah, its going to hurt for a little bit. You can lay down at when we get to my house, did you guys eat breakfast?" Santana asked while pulling Eli into her lap.

"Yeah we had cereal with my daddy before he left this morning." Eli said while leaning his head on Santana's chest.

"Ok, well you can go watch tv downstairs after you put you r shoes on until we leave, ok?" Santana said while rubbing his back gently.

"Ok." Eli jumped off her lap and went to put his shoes on. Santana then went next door to Manny's room. Manny was sitting on his bed with his head down. Santana knocked on the doorframe. Manny slowly lifted his head and Santana saw his eyes were red and he had tears streaming out. "Can I come in Manny?" He nodded his head slowly.

Santana sat down on the bed next to him. "Do you know why I yelled at you and sent you to your room Manny?"

"B b becaus hit Eli." He replied sadly.

"Exactly, you don't hit your brother Manny. You really hurt his feelings, and you could have hurt him really bad." Santana said gently yet sternly.

"Is he b b broken?" Manny choked out as he looked up at Santana with tears streaming down his face.

"No he's not broken but he is hurt." Santana replied. "You wanna tell Sanny why you hit your brother?"

"Cuz I got mad and when daddy gets mad he hits…." Manny's voice trailed off.

"What does he do when he gets mad Manny?" Santana asked urgently. "What does he hit….or _who _ does he hit?" Her biggest fear was that Puck was hitting the boys or Quinn. She knew Quinn had been distant lately and she didn't hadn't seen much of the blonde but she didn't know why. She also always suspected that Puck hit Quinn the night she came to her house.

"Are we going to your house?" Manny whispered as he leaned into Santana's side.

"Yeah we are when your mom gets dressed." Santana replied.

"Are you mad at me Aunt Sanny?" He said while looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"No, I'm not mad at you Manny but I am disappointed. So when we get to my house you need a little time out before you can play with Noah and Eli." Santana replied as she wrapped an arm around him.

"You and Eli are brothers…brothers protect each other they don't hurt each other. So I don't want to ever catch or hear about you hitting Eli ever again."

"Is Noah like our brother too?" Manny asked sheepishly.

Santana couldn't help but smile. "Yeah Noah too. Not fighting, you guys have to protect one another."

"Ok…I'm sorry Aunt Sanny." Manny said while starting to cry again.

"Its ok…don't cry babe. I think you should go and tell Eli you're sorry though." Santana said while lifting Manny into her lap to give him a hug to calm him down.

"Get dressed and go find your brother to apologize." Santana said as she put him down on the ground.

She then went to the Quinn's room where the blonde was sitting at her vanity putting on makeup to cover the bags under her eyes. "You're really good with them. Thank you." She said while applying her concealer.

"You're welcome. You're just as good with Noah." Santana replied while sitting on the bed. There was a long awkward silence.

"So you sure you don't mind me and the boys spending the weekend with you? I mean I don't want to take anything away from Brittany…like if you guys had anything planned." Quinn finally said while making eye contact with Santana through the mirror.

"Not at all, I talked to B this morning and we both just want to make sure you're ok. You've been really sick through your first 2 pregnancies, so we are here for you through this one." Santana said warmly. There was another long uncomfortable silence

"Ok Lopez spill it. What's wrong?" Quinn said while turning around.

"Ummm ok, I really don't know how to say this but, I know it needs to be said and I just want to know for sure."

"Santana you're rambling, what's wrong? Just say it." Quinn said getting frustrated and concerned at the same time.

"Fine, Q are you in love with me and that's why you've been fighting with Brittany?" Santana finally spit out.

"Wow….ok…ok well I guess you want an honest answer. So here goes…." Quinn started.

* * *

Review Review Review


	24. The Truth

**__****I wasn't going to post this chapter until tomorrow but I had such a huge reaction to the last chapter that here goes! Thanks for the all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Keep em coming. **

**The next chapter is already write so the faster the reviews come in the quicker it will be posted.**

* * *

_"Fine, Q are you in love with me and that's why you've been fighting with Brittany?" Santana finally spit out._

_"Wow….ok…ok well I guess you want an honest answer. So here goes…." Quinn started._

"Yes I do love Santana…but only as a friend." Quinn said with a chuckle. "You're my sister San, my best friend, my confidant, my voice of reason, my son's god mother…yes you are gorgeous you always have been but no I'm not attracted to you at all." Santana sighed a deep breath of relief. "I can only imagine what gave you that theory but I will skip over that for now." Quinn continued while looking down.

"So…what's with the arguments with Brit?" Santana asked softly. "Do, do you not want me with Brittany?"

"I think you and Brittany are great together. You have the same dopey grin when she's around that you had in highschool when you too were finally out. She's instilled an inner calm in you that I don't think anyone else in this world is capable of doing. She's great with Noah, and even a blind man can tell that Noah is completely infatuated with her." Quinn replied with a weak smile.

"So what is it then Q, you aren't telling me something." Santana persisted.

"I was being extra hard on Brittany because I felt like she was replacing me. You didn't need as much because she was back. It took me back to highschool….we were all close in middle school and then once we got to high school everything changed. Even before you started dating you became Brittana and I was just Quinn….on the outside. So…I guess in my mine I was just trying to stay relevant in your life. I, uh I liked, no I loved that you would call me first if you needed someone to talk to, or if you couldn't sleep, or just for anything. But now that Brittany's back you kind of don't need me around." Quinn whispered the latter.

"Q…are you serious?" Santana said gently. "Babe, we will always be best friends….that will never change. Never. Now, I know that we haven't talked much lately but that's because I wanted to give you some time and space with Puck, so you can focus on your marriage. Brittany will never replace you Q, I still need you in my life. It's not a competition between you and Brittany." Santana looked up and noticed Quinn was now crying. "Come here Quinn." Santana patted the place on the bed next to her.

Quinn got up and slowly went and sat on her bed next to Santana. She immediately laid her head on Santana's lap. Santana knew there was something deep that was wrong with Quinn but she knew Quinn was an expert at hiding her feelings and masking what was really wrong.

"San?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah?" Santana answered with absentmindedly stroking Quinn's hair.

"Will you promise me that you will always answer and come over when I need help. Please promise me that." Quinn whispered again.

"Quinn..."

"Just promise me that San."

"Of course I will."

"I'm starting to feel sick again. Can we go to your house now?" Quinn said while sitting up. " I need to lay down."

"Yeah let's go." Santana stood up first and pulled Quinn into a hug. "I know something's going on with you but I'm willing to be patient and wait for you to tell me what it is."

Quinn nodded while grabbing a bag she packed for herself and heading downstairs. Santana sighed to herself and turned the light out in the Quinn's bedroom before closing the door behind her.

The 10-minute car ride back to Santana's house was relatively quiet. Eli was quiet since his nose still hurt, the motion of the car was making Quinn even more nauseous so she choose to keep her eyes closed.

Once they reached Santana's house, she had Manny and Noah watch a movie in the twins bedroom while they calmed down for a nap. Quinn was settled in the guestroom with Eli, who refused to leave her side.

Santana just walked back in the den where Brittany was laying down on the couch. "Come lay down with me, you look tired." Brittany said while outstretching her arms. Santana snuggled close to Brittany and wrapped her arms tight around her waist.

"Where is everyone?" Brittany asked after she kissed Santana on the forehead.

"Noah and Manny are watching a movie until they fall asleep for their nap. Quinn is laying down in the guestroom, and Eli is with her since he wont leave her side." Santana mumbled out.

"You were at Quinn's house for a while. What happened over there?" Brittany asked while rubbing the Latinas back.

"Well Manny punched Eli in the nose….hence the ice pack I had to make for him, Manny said something on accident that left me unsettled, Quinn confessed to being jealous of you being back in my life because she doesn't want to get pushed to the side. Just a lot B….a lot that left me exhausted." Santana replied sleepily.

"Well since everyone else is napping, we might as well nap too." Brittany said with a chuckle. She looked down at Santana when she realized the Latina didn't respond and noticed she had fallen asleep. Brittany glanced over at the clock and saw it was almost noon. She figured they could afford to nap for a few hours. She held the Latina tighter and closed her own eyes.

Brittany woke up when she heard a small voice calling Santana's name. "Aunt Sanny…" Brittany opened her eyes when she felt the Latina stir.

"Hey Eli…what's wrong sweetie?" Brittany asked softly while stifling a yawn, she didn't think she was as tired as she was.

"My mommy is sick in the bathroom….but she's been in there a really long time. I counted to 20 three times and she still didn't come out." Eli said with tears threatening to fall from his green eyes.

"I will check on her for you." Brittany replied while untangling herself from Santana's arms. Eli nodded.

Brittany reached down and picked the small boy up. "How are you feeling? Aunt Sanny said you were hurt earlier. You feeling better?" She asked while kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah but my mommy doesn't." He said sadly.

"Well B is going to make sure she is ok." Brittany told him with a smile. "Why don't you stay down here with your Aunt Sanny."

Eli shook his head. "Can I go with you? Please…"

Brittany smiled. Santana was right Eli was really like Quinn when they were little. "Ok, lets check on Manny and Noah first." Brittany walked upstairs with the little boy firmly attached to her hip. She peeked inside Noah's room and saw Noah and Manny sleep in the makeshift fort they built earlier. She turned off the tv and closed the door behind her.

She set Eli on the floor and knocked on the door to the hall bathroom. "Hey Q? Its Brit…can you open the door?"

No response.

"Quinn please. Eli is out here with me and he's worried. We are both worried about you."

"I'm fine Brit." Quinn said while finally opening the door. "What's wrong Eli?" She asked when she looked down and saw the tears in his eyes.

"I knocked and you didn't answer." He choked out.

"I was in the shower Eli…that's all baby." Quinn said while pulling Eli into a hug and rubbing his back to calm him down. "I'm sorry B if he woke you up. He was sleep so I went downstairs to get some water and saw you and San sleep so I just hopped in the shower to relax a little."

"Its no big deal. I only fell asleep cuz San did." Brittany said sheepishly. "Its almost 2:30 so I will make some snacks for the boys. Are you hungry Q?"

"No, I uh will just make some tea when I get downstairs. Thanks Brit. I do need to talk to you and Santana a little later though."

"That's cool. I'm going to wake up San now anyways."

Brittany left Quinn with Eli and made her way back downstairs where San was waking up. "Hey babe, how was your nap?" Brittany asked while sitting on the arm of the couch. Santana sat up and leaned into Brittany's side.

"It was good, I feel so much better now." Santana said while stretching.

"Well I was going to make a snack for the boys when they wake up." Brittany said while getting up.

"No you don't. You made breakfast…I will make them their snack Brit." Santana said standing up.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana from behind and began to her neck. "Is this okay?" She whispered seductively into Santana's ear.

By instinct Santana leaned her head and moaned involuntarily as she lifted her hand and ran it through Brittany's hair.

"I love you so much Brit." Santana said while turning in Brittany's arms to capture her lips. They were lost in a passionate kiss when Brittany pulled away for air.

"We better stop before we get to carried away." Brittany said while trying to catch her breath.

"Well let's finish this tonight in the bedroom." Santana winked before giving Brittany a chaste kiss and walking towards the kitchen.

It was 9pm, the boys were all in bed. Brittany and Santana were cuddling on the couch watching a movie, when Quinn walked in and sat on the other side of Santana on the couch.

"You guys mind if we talk for a few minutes?" Quinn said breaking the silence in the room.

"Sure Q." Santana said while sitting up and turning the TV off. "What's up?"

"I want to start by saying sorry to Brittany. I've treated you unfairly since you've been back. You're good for Santana…you guys are made for each other. I let my stupid selfish pride get in the way of me being a supportive friend and I'm sorry for that." Quinn started.

"You're protective of San. I get it Quinn. No hard feelings at all. I'm glad we both have someone like you in our lives who is willing to do anything to protect us." Brittany said with a smile while reaching over and grabbing Quinn's hand.

"Now….lets talk about the elephant in the room. I don't know if San told you or not Britt….but I'm not sure who the father of the baby is." Quinn said quietly.

"Who else did you sleep with Q and when?" Santana asked.

"It all started in Vegas…remember we played "truth or dare"?"

Santana and Brittany both nodded in agreement.

"Well remember when Rachel kissed me? I, uh I felt something I hadn't felt in a while when kissing." Quinn started. " The next night when the two of you left us at the bar Rachel and I came back to the hotel we were drunk, I started talking about Puck to her and how we were having problems, she told me about Finn and how they had been separated for a while. She started crying so I leaned in and kissed her, it turned into a groping fest, and we slept together."

Santana's eyes widened. "You slept with Berry?!" Santana screeched. "Quinn you're not gay."

"I know…" Quinn started to cry. Santana wanted to reach out and hold her but she didn't know if she should. "But with Rachel I felt loved that night. I mean I really felt like someone loved me. She was gentle, she was tender, she was everything that Puck wasn't at the time. The next morning when I woke up though she was gone. She wasn't in my bed anymore. So I began to feel drained and empty. You got sick San so we came back to LA, the second day you were resting Richard showed back up and demanded to see you. I told him you were sick…like really sick."

Quinn was crying harder now. Santana grabbed one of her hands and held it tightly in hers. "He said that if I didn't sleep with him he would take you to court to get Noah taken away from you."

Santana now had tears streaming down her face. "Q….no….no…no." Santana repeated over and over while shaking her head.

"I told him he would never win in court. I kept telling him I was married and I couldn't sleep with him. He pushed me into the bathroom and he raped me. He held his hand over my mouth and I couldn't scream." Quinn leaned into Brittany's chest and broke all the way down.

"I'm sorry San…I'm so sorry." Quinn choked out.

Santana leaned on Quinn and help her from behind as she was latching onto Brittany. "Its not your fault babe…its not your fault." Santana whispered out.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	25. No, No, No

**Thansks again for all the reviews, suggestions, favorites, and follows. Keep em coming!**

* * *

Brittany felt a small chill run through her body so she rolled over expecting to cuddle into Santana's warm body, but when she did she stretched her hand out and met a cold bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the room for the Latina, when she didn't see her she glanced over at the clock. _3am?_ Brittany thought to herself. She rolled out of bed and went to the look for the Latina. She knew she wasn't in the en suite since the light was out, she checked the balcony and noticed she wasn't there either.

She threw on a pair of sweats and went down the hall to Noah's room. She peeped in and saw Noah sound asleep hugging his elephant tightly. She then went to the guestroom where Quinn was sleep with Eli snuggled into her chest.

Brittany was getting increasingly worried as she went downstairs she went to the den where she saw Santana sitting in the dark in the middle of the floor facing the door. As Brittany walked closer she noticed the Latina was rocking herself and saying something repeatedly.

"San?" Brittany said cautiously.

She got closer to the Latina and saw that she was holding a huge butcher knife. Brittany gasped slightly to herself. She had no idea what was going on so she tentatively moved closer.

"Santana". Brittany said a little louder while trying to keep her tears in check and her voice even. "Baby put the knife down."

"He wont hurt us…I wont let him…No…no...no" Santana was chanting over and over just above a whisper.

Brittany sat on the couch where Santana could see her face. Santana was holding the knife so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She was twisting the handle of the knife around and around in her hands so tightly and fast then Brittany could see drops of blood from where the skin broke in the palm of her hand.

"San, baby can you hear me? Its Brit Brit." Brittany asked from the couch. She knew she had approach the very lightly, she wasn't sure what mindset the Latina was currently in. Santana was really quiet after Quinn told them about Richard, like freakishly quiet. The three of them sat in silence and just held one another for a good 30 minutes afterwards. Quinn was exhausted so she ended up going straight to bed. Santana retreated into herself and sat quietly on the end of the couch while her and Brittany watched a little TV.

Santana was shaking and had silent tears to cascading down her face. She allowed Brittany to hold her briefly but that didn't last too long. She excused herself saying she wanted to take a shower and went to bed straight after. Brittany sat in bed and just watched her for hours trying to figure out what going on in her head.

"Santana, baby please look at me." Brittany now pleaded.

"He wont hurt us…I wont let him…No…no...no" The Latina chanted again. Her eyes never leaving the door as silent tears continuously ran down her face. Brittany could feel her heart breaking with every word Santana uttered.

"Who San?" Brittany asked quietly.

"No…no…no" She shook her head while quickly raising the knife above her head before slowly bringing it down.

"Sanny, no one going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt Noah, or Quinn, or me. I promise you're safe. Brittany said gently.

Santana slowly looked up and made eye contact with Brittany. "He won't hurt us…I won't let him…No…no...no" Brittany could see how exhausted she looked. She had deep bags under her eyes, her eyes themselves were swollen, puffy, and red from crying. Brit she whispered.

"Richard will…" Santana whispered. "I won't let him though."

"I know you wont, but you don't have to protect everyone all by yourself. I'm here baby. Can, can I sit by you." Brittany whispered back with a small smile.

Santana nodded slightly while turning her attention back to the door. Brittany got up slowly and sat down on the floor behind the Latina. She inched up slowly until her chest was flush with the Latinas back. She slowly reached her arms around Santana and grabbed her arms hugging her gently.

"He won't hurt us…I won't let him…No…no...no." Santana whispered again.

"No he won't, Sanny. I promise. Your Brit Brit promises not to let him hurt you anymore." Brittany whispered into her ear. "I need you to relax Santana. Lean back into my arms."

She slowly slid her hands down the warm skin of the Latina's arms inching closer to the knife very slowly.

"I love you so much Santana, did you know that? I would do anything for you." Brittany cooed in her ear. I know you would do anything for me…for Noah…for Q. Just relax for me babe. Relax your mind."

Brittany felt Santana slowly relax her body into hers.

"But Richard…..he could come back. I can't let him hurt us." Santana choked out.

Brittany kissed the Latina gently on the back of the neck. Santana relaxed more into Brittany although she was still shaking. Brittany finally got her hands around Santana's hands and she was able to slide the knife out of her hands. Once Brittany got the knife she slid it far across the room, and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's waist and leaned her head on her back. Santana soon caved in from emotion and leaned forward in defeat as sobs racked her body. Brittany just held her tight and cried with her.

Quinn woke up in a cold sweat, she wasn't having a good night's rest, and now she felt sick. _This damn morning sickness_ She thought to herself as she tried to keep the back flips in her stomach in check. Eli crawled in bed with her after having a nightmare. So a good portion of the night was spent calming him down. He woke up several times which in turn caused Quinn to wake up. She looked down at her sleeping son and was happy to see he looked peaceful. She carefully slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she threw up a few times, she leaned against the cool wall to give herself a little time to steady herself before standing up.

She splashed some cold water on her face before leaving. She really wanted a cup of coffee but she knew with pregnancy that she couldn't have the caffeine, so she decided to just have a cup of gingerale and lay back down for another few hours of sleep, hopefully. When she got downstairs she turned on the light in the den and was startled when she saw Brittany holding a sleeping Santana.

"Brit? What's going on?" Quinn asked while walking over to the blonde and noticing the tears coming down her eyes.

Brittany was sitting on the floor leaning against the front of the couch with Santana laying between her legs sleep with her head on the blondes chest. "Can I tell you later?" Brittany choked out.

Quinn looked around the room confused at the sight. "Yeah sure. Are you okay though?" She said back while sitting on the couch next to Brittany. Brittany immediately leaned her head on Quinn's leg. Quinn reached down and stroked Brittany's hair.

"Yeah, Im ok. We will be ok." Brittany whispered. Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Brit why is that knife over in the corner?" Quinn asked now, her voice shaking.

"Can you just put it up. I'm going to carry Santana upstairs back to bed." Brittany said sitting up straighter. She moved Santana off her chest momentarily so she could stand up.

"No Brit." Santana muttered through her sleep.

"Im still here baby, let's go upstairs." Brittany said sweetly while bending down and picking up the Latina bridal style and carrying her upstairs back to bed. Brittany gently laid her in bed and spooned her close from behind. She waited until Santana's breathing even back out and she knew she was back into a deep sleep before slipping out of bed.

She quietly left the room and went and knocked on the door to the guestroom. "Q?"

"Come in." Quinn called from inside. Brittany walked in and saw Quinn applying a cold compress to Eli's head.

"Is he okay?" Brittany asked gently.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." Quinn said while smiling. "Have a seat."

Brittany came in and sat down in the recliner that was next to the bed. "It's so amazing watching you and Santana with your kids. You both are great parents."

Quinn was now rubbing circles in Eli's back gently. "Thanks Brit," she smiled warmly at the taller blonde. "It's moments like these I regretted giving Beth up." Quinn then pulled the cover over Eli and went to sit closer to Brittany on the other side of the bed.

"You know Beth was supposed to come and stay with us a few weeks ago, but she cancelled last minute." Quinn said sadly.

"That sucks Quinn." Brittany said. "Maybe another weekend then."

"No, Shelby said that Beth is having a hard time understanding why we gave her up and ummm she doesn't want to see me." Quinn said while quickly wiping a tear.

Brittany reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand. "She's like 10 or 11 or something now right?" Quinn nodded. "Remember how stubborn we were at that age? Especially you and San." Brittany chuckled. "Give her some time Quinn, but don't give up on her. She'll come around." Brittany mused.

"You really are the genius that Santana tried to convince us you were in highschool." Quinn said while pulling Brittan in for a hug. "So you want to tell me what downstairs was all about?"

"Well, I woke up and noticed that Santana wasn't in bed. I looked all over for her and finally found her sitting in the den on the floor with a knife saying she had to protect us from Richard. It was so scary Quinn like I've never seen her out of it like that before." Brittany whispered out.

"Wow…I knew it would have an affect on her but I guess I didn't know just how much. We have to watch her Brit..you know to make sure she doesn't get depressed or anything." Quinn replied. "But don't burn yourself out B. Don't get so consumed in taking her of her that you allow yourself to wear down. Ok?"

Brittany nodded. "The same goes for you Quinn. You're pregnant so you need to keep the stress off."

"Go lay down Brit, get some rest." Quinn said while standing up and hugging the her tightly. "We will all get through this…together."

"I love you Q." Brittany said.

"I love you too B." Quinn answered back.

It seemed like Brittany was only asleep for a few minutes before she heard a knock on the door. "Come in. She rasped out."

"Hey Brit sorry to wake up but um Mercedes called and she wants to take the boys for the day. Some of her nephews are in town so she's doing a whole kid day or something at her house." Quinn said quietly when she noticed Santana was still sleep.

"Ok, I will get Noah dressed." Brittany said while lifting her arm from around Santana's waist in an attempt to get up.

"No, stay in bed. I already did it. She actually just picked the boys up. I just didn't want Santana freak out when she woke up." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Thanks Q. I do need to get up though. I have a dance class I'm covering at 2 and I need to go to my apartment still." Brittany said while stretching.

Quinn smiled. "I forgot you had an apartment."

"Yeah I do too sometimes." Brittany mused while she got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Brittany showered and threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Santana was still sleep but Brittany didnt want to leave the Latina without letting her know. Brittany said down on the bed next to the sleeping Latina and rubbing her arm. "San, babe I have to go to work for a few hours."

The Latina stirred in her sleep and fluttered her eyes open slowly to find a smiling Brittany.

"Morning Brit." Santana said weakly through a smile.

"Good morning beautiful." Brittany whispered back while leaning down to capture the Latina in a kiss. "I have to go to work, Noah is with Mercedes. I promise I will be back as soon as I can."

"I dont want you to go but I understand." Santana said her eyes brimming with tears.

"San come here." Brittany pulled the Latina into a hug. "I will be back in a few hours. Ok?" Santana nodded against Brittany's chest.

"I love you Brit." Santana whispered. "I love you so much it hurts."

"I feel the same way babe." Brittany responded. "I want you to get some rest today ok? Quinn is here too, so just relax ok?"

Santana was lying in bed letting her thoughts run away with her when she decided enough was enough. She drug herself out of bed, showered, got dressed, and went to find Quinn. She found her sitting in the den reading a magazine.

"Hey Q, how are you feeling?" Santana asked while sitting down next to the blonde on the couch.

"Tired but ok." Quinn replied with a smile. "You?"

"I'm ok. I see Mercedes keeps kidnapping our kids." Santana said with a smirk. "Wheezy needs to pop out a few kids of her own so she can stop hoarding mine."

"She does have our kids a lot but we also have each other's kids a lot." Quinn laughed. "Im glad that we have someone we can trust enough to take our kids so much though."

"That's true…hey let's get out of the house for a bit." Santana suggested.

"Sure…what do you want to go do?"

"Lunch at the mall? I feel like spending a little money." Santana said with a huge smile.

The two hopped in Santana's truck and headed towards the mall. "Do you want to eat at a restaurant or just hit the food court?" Santana asked while turning on the radio.

"Doesn't matter, whatever you want." Quinn replied blandly.

"What's wrong?" Santana looked over at noticed Quinn was rested her head against the window. "Feeling ok?"

"Yeah just a slight headache; I probably just need to eat something." Quinn replied. She was really having a dulling pain in her stomach but didn't want Santana to worry so she used her head as an excuse.

"It's probably just the baby sucking up your blood sugar, look in my purse and grab a life saver." Santana replied calmly. "We can go get first ok?"

Quinn looked in Santana's purse and pulled out a lifesaver. "What's with the candy store in your purse." She said while laughing.

"Ummm, pretty sure I have a 4 year old. Candy keeps him quiet in stores and long car rides." Santana said with a laugh.

"I have twin 5 year olds and I don't have a third of this amount of candy in my purse." Quinn deadpanned.

"As if Manny needs more sugar, I swear your child is worse than Brit when we were younger." Santana laughed at the memories at the 3 of them being children.

They pulled up to the mall 20 minutes later, Quinn was leaning against the window again with her eyes closed. "Q, feeling better? We can go back home." Santana asked gently.

"The candy helped a lot, thanks." Quinn said with a smile while opening her eyes and getting out of the car.

The pair ate a light lunch from one of the Chinese shops in the food court. Santana spent a small fortune on new clothes and shoes for Noah, Manny, and Eli. She picked up a bracelet for Brittany, a new necklace for Quinn, and bought herself new clothes and shoes as well. 3 hours later they were walking back to the car with the tons of bags from the numerous stores they went to.

"Did you have to buy the whole damn mall San?" Quinn grumbled as she lugged the bags in the back of the truck. "Also you and Mercedes need to stop spoiling my kids."

"I'm rich, Mercedes is rich and we are godmothers…we are supposed to spoil your kids." Santana said with a smirk.

They were driving home when Quinn's phone rang. "Hello? Wait…slow down I can't understand what you're saying. Oh my God!"

Santana pulled over to the side of the road as she was getting increasingly worried due to Quinn's conversation. "Q?"

"Ok, which one? Yeah I know where it is. We are on the way right now."

"Quinn what the hell is going on?" Santana shrieked out.

"Get out of the car Santana, Im driving." Quinn commanded.

"Quinn, tell me right now what's going?" Santana yelled as Quinn hopped out of the passenger seat and ran around the car and opened the driver door.

"Scoot over so I can Santana….right now!" Quinn yelled. "We have to go to the hospital.

Santana's face dropped as she quickly slid over the middle console and into the passenger seat. "I can drive to the hospital Q." Santana said angrily.

"Its Noah…he's in the ER. I don't want you driving right now babe. Ok?" Quinn said softly while grabbing Santana's hand with her right hand and she steered with her left hand and sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	26. Strong Like You

_"Its Noah…he's in the ER. I don't want you driving right now babe. Ok?" Quinn said softly while grabbing Santana's hand with her right hand and she steered with her left hand and sped off towards the hospital._

**This chapter is kinda of angsty but they are some adorable fluff pieces mixed in as well.**

* * *

Santana's face instantly went pale. "Wh..what?!" She shrieked out.

"Stay calm Santana….please babe. Stay calm." Quinn said while squeezing the Latina's hand.

"I cant stay calm Quinn my baby is in the ER! He's probably so scared right now." Santana choked out. "What happened? What's wrong with him? Who called?" Santana fired out the questions one after the other.

Quinn noticed the Latina was breathing heavily now. "San?" She was now gasping for air so Quinn pulled over on the side of the road and grabbed Santana's purse rummaging through it for her inhaler. She did a few test puffs to make sure it was working before putting it up to the Latina's mouth.

"Inhale San, good….good….let's do another." Quinn said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. Santana was starting to breathe a little better. Quinn pulled her into a hug as best as she could in the car. She rubbed circles on her back until she felt Santana calm down even more.

"Look at me San." The Latina slowly lifted her eyes, which were now extremely red and brimming with tears. "Mercedes called, Noah had an accident on the jungle gym in the backyard, something with his arm, he went into surgery right away, so that's where he is now. I need you to stay calm so I can pull off and drive again and you can be there right when he wakes up okay?" Quinn said gently.

"Ok." Santana said quietly. Quinn leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Im here for you sweetie ok? You're not alone right now. Here take my hand, squeeze it as hard as you need to ok?" Quinn stated as she slowly pulled off again and made her way to the hospital.

15 minutes later they were pulling up to the ER before Quinn could even park the car Santana was jumping out and running to the door. She was immediately greeted by the paparazzi, the ambulance showing up at Mercedes house triggered a commotion and the paps were out looking for any picture they could find.

_Santana Lopez…who are you visiting in the hospital?_

_Rumor has it your son is in the ER!_

_How well do you know Mercedes Jones?_

_Are you here to visit Mercedes Jones?_

_When is your album coming out?_

The questions were coming so fast and quickly but Santana didn't hear a word, the flashes from the numerous cameras were irritating her already sore eyes, so she smoothly took her sunglasses off her head and put them on as she walked into the hospital. Hospital security quickly escorted the paps back out of the building.

Santana ran up to the desk. "My son….my son Noah Lopez is here!" She exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am just a minute you need to fill out paperwork first." The nurse behind the desk said rudely while she was checking the charts.

"Where is he? Is he ok? I need to know if my baby is ok!" Santana was now screaming. She felt a hand on the small of her back steadying her but she didn't turn around.

The nurse turned back around and handed Santana a clipboard. "You need to fill out these forms."

"No I need to know if my damn son is ok! Fuck your clipboard! Where is my child?!"

"You'll find out when you fill out these forms." The nurse hissed out.

"And you'll find out what it means to have someone go Lima Heights on your fat ass in a minute if I don't see my son!"

Quinn quickly reached from behind Santana and took the clipboard while rolling her eyes at the nurse.

Santana was about to scream at the nurse again when Mercedes came in to the ER bay. "San!" She yelled out to the Latina. Santana quickly ran over to Mercedes falling in to her arms hugging her.

"I'm sorry San….I don't even know what happened he was playing with all the boys outside and he must have fell off the top. I'm so sorry San." Mercedes cried out.

"It's not your fault Cedes…I don't blame you, I'm not mad at you I just need to know if Noah is ok." Santana said while still hugging her trying to keep herself calm.

"The doctor said when he fell he broke his arm in a few places. So he's in surgery right now to repair some tissue or something that tore. He um, he has a few scratches on his face, and his lip is bust." Mercedes said slowly.

Santana allowed a few tears to escape her eyes but quickly wiped her face while adjusting her sunglasses back on her face again while latching on tightly to Mercedes. Quinn was standing a few feet away from the two of them but she heard the whole conversation. She walked over to Santana and grabbed her. "Come on San, let's sit you down." She then turned to Mercedes, "did they say how long he would be in surgery?"

"She said it would be about 3 hours long." Mercedes replied. "I called you as soon as we got to the hospital. Q, your boys are with my sister in the cafeteria. They should be up in a few minutes." Quinn nodded as she wrapped an arm around Santana allowing her to cuddle into her side.

"Can someone call Brit. I need her right now." Santana whispered out. "I need Brittany right now."

Mercedes nodded. " I will San. I will be right back." Mercedes got up and excused herself to call the blonde. Just as Mercedes was walking back her sister was coming back with the cafeteria with Eli and Manny. Eli ran straight over to Santana and began to climb up her lap; while Manny stood a ways back.

"Easy baby, don't climb on Aunt Sanny right now." Quinn lightly chided Eli, who turned red and apologized right away.

"Its okay Q. Come here honey." Santana replied while picking Eli up and cuddling him to her chest. He snuggled close to her. "Is Noah going to be okay?" He asked in a small voice that caused Santana's heart to break yet melt at the same time.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and choked out, "Yeah he will Eli. Noah will be just fine. He, um, he will probably have to stay here for a few days but then he will back home and you guys can play again soon ok?" She said while allowing the small boy to wrap his arms around her neck and plant a wet kiss on her cheek. "I will hug you since Noah cant okay?" He said sweetly while cuddling into Santana's chest.

Santana allowed a few tears to fall down her face. "Thanks Eli." She whispered to the small boy.

"Brit is on her way San." Mercedes said. "Do you need anything? Coffee, water?"

Santana shook her head. "Thanks Mercedes."

Quinn noticed Manny was being very different. "Emmanuel, come here." Quinn called out to her son while outstretching her arms. He walked slowly into her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said just above whisper. Santana also noticed the change in his demeanor.

"Noah will be ok Manny." Santana said with a weak smile. "He looks tired Q." She also said while glancing towards Manny. Manny had a distant look in his face, which concerned Santana, but she wouldn't allow herself to worry about that right now. "They probably need a nap."

"Yeah, maybe there is a private family waiting room that we can go to. I can see some of your fans have already found you San." Quinn replied quietly while nodding towards a few young girls who were staring from down the hall.

Before Santana could speak up a young doctor came walking into the waiting room. "Mrs. Lopez?"

"Its Miss Lopez, and that would be me." She said while standing up still holding Eli who was clinging to her tightly.

"I do apologize, I'm Dr. Rivera." He said with a smile while extending his hand out to shake hers. "Noah is currently in surgery with one of my colleagues, it looks like he took a nasty spill. His right arm is broke in 5 different places, so that's why we decided on surgery versus simply a cast. We want to make sure his bones heal properly. He also had quite a few scratches and cuts. The gash on his forehead is concerning me the most but it was stitched up very nicely, we can have him see a plastic surgeon to minimize a scar if you would like. Being that he is so young, he should be able to heal nicely though. So far his surgery is going very successful. I will check back in with you again in about 30 minutes. Any other questions?"

Santana shook her head no. Quinn stood up. "Is there a more private waiting room, Santana is a celebrity and we want her to have privacy."

"Of course, follow me." Dr. Rivera said with a small smile. He led the group down a long hall to a private room.

"Thank you." Quinn said to the doctor as he walked out of the room.

Santana was sitting in the corner of the room holding Eli who was now sound asleep in her lap. Quinn walked over slowly to her, "lemme take him San." She reached down and picked up Eli and laid him down on one of the sofas next to Manny.

Santana got up and walked over to the window and just stood there staring blankly out. She didn't know how long she had been standing there when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist with a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. "Hey baby." Brittany whispered in her ear.

Santana turned into Brittany's chest and allowed herself to finally break down. Brittany stood there and held her tightly allowing the Latina to sob uncontrollably into her chest without saying a word. Once Santana calmed down Brittany led her over to a recliner where she had Santana sit on her lap.

"Its ok baby." Brittany cooed in her ear. "Noah is strong just like his mom." Santana nuzzled her face into Brittany's neck and exhaled deeply trying to keep herself from breaking down again.

"Thanks for coming Brit." Santana whispered.

"You're my family…there is no place else I would be right now." Brittany replied while kissing the Latina gently on the lips and hugging her tightly.

Santana was slowly drifting off to sleep when the doctor came back in the room. "Miss Lopez?" Brittany rubbed her arm lightly. "San, baby the doctor is here." At the word doctor Santana's eyes popped open.

"Noah is out of surgery and is now in recovery being moved to a room in a few minutes. The surgery was successful but we are still going to put a cast on his arm for a few weeks just as a precaution."

"Can I see him now, please?" Santana said while jumping to her feet.

"Of course, just two at a time though, keep in mind that he is still very weak right now, so he are slowly bringing him out of the anesthesia, so he may not wake up completely for a few hours, even then he will go back to sleep pretty quickly."

Santana nodded that she understood.

"A nurse will be here in a few minutes to take you to his room." Dr. Rivera smiled both walking out of the room.

20 minutes later Santana was in Noah's room. Brittany came with her for support but stayed a couple steps back so she could have a few minutes alone with son. Santana instantly cried when she was finally able to see Noah. He had a huge gash on forehead that was stitched up so he had a bandage over it. He had a few other miscellaneous scratches on his arms, and his fingers, and his top lip was swollen with a small cut on it. He looked so helpless that her heart couldn't take the pain. She calmed herself down and walked slowly over to his bed.

"Hola mijo." Santana said softly while leaning on the edge of the bed. She gently ran her fingers through Noah's curly hair. "You scared me today, but mommy is so glad that you're okay. Mommy is so sorry she wasn't there when you fell, but you Aunt Mercedes took good care of you, and so did the nice doctors. You will get a cast put on your arm tomorrow we can have them make you a cool electric blue one or maybe a bright lime green one. Whatever you want I will see to it that you get it mijo." Santana paused to wipe the stray tears that were falling down her face.

"Mommy will be right here with you when you wake up. I promise you. I wont leave your side mijo. I love you so much Noah." Santana leaned down and kissed his forehead. She ghosted her fingers over the stitches on the left side of his face, and she kissed his swollen lip. "Sleep well mijo."

Brittany walked over and placed a hand on Santana's shoulder. Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled weakly. "Hey Noah, someone is here to see you." Brittany sat down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed Noah's hand.

"Hey big guy, its B. You did so good in surgery, like you're mom said you get a cool cast that we can totally decorate to look like whatever you want, maybe like a ninja, or like a turtle shell, or like superman. Rest up so can take care of your mom with me. I will be right here with your mom when you wake up." Brittany said with a smile.

Brittany and Santana settled back in the recliner that was in the hospital room. Santana had her head leaning on Brittany's shoulder while the blonde thumbed through a magazine. Brittany put down the magazine when she felt Santana shivering slightly. "Are you cold babe?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah this hospital is fuckin freezing." Santana muttered. Brittany took her sweatshirt off and offered it to Santana put it on. "Now you're going to be cold Brit." The Latina said softly while shaking her head refusing the sweatshirt.

"Well here we can lay it across both of us then." Brittany said while covering both of their upper bodies with the sweatshirt, mainly Santana's. Brittany wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You've had a long day. Time to get a little rest. I promise to wake you up the second he comes out of the anesthesia completely.

"No, I need to stay awake Brit, he needs me." Santana replied while snuggling closer to Brittany.

"No, he needs his mom to be at her best, his vitals are good, he's resting peaceful. I'm not going to sleep so I promise to wake you when he gets up. He needs you rested babe." Brittany said softly while stroking Santana's cheek.

"Ok Brit, but I'm only closing my eyes for a few minutes." Santana said reluctantly.

"That's perfectly fine." Brittany coaxed while rubbing the latina's arms in an attempt to warm her up faster.

Santana allowed herself to melt in to Brittany's embrace and she closed her eyes.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	27. I Have The Power Now

**Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, favorites, follows, etc. I will def be using some of your suggestions. :)**

**Here is the fluff, happy (Quinn-less) chapter you all have been waiting for. Lol**

* * *

Brittany was on the writing out the lessons plans for dance classes for the next few weeks. Her dance studio was growing more and more popular so she did less actual teaching, which she wasn't too fond about but she hired a number of dancers she knew personally who were just as good as her. She usually decided what curriculum the instructors would teach so every class would learn the same thing, she felt that was only way to keep everything fair.

Santana was upstairs giving Noah a bath before bed. He had been home for a few days now. He decided on bright blue cast decorated to look like a turtle shell, he needed to leave the cast on for about a month, which was wasn't happy about because he couldn't do a lot of outside playing with the cast on. Since he had so many broken bones in his arm the cast stretched from his shoulder down to his hand. He was in a lot of pain today so even though it was6pm 5pm, Santana gave him his prescription and told him he should go to bed. His prescription was pretty strong for a 4 year so it usually knocked him out for the night.

Santana walked into the den and sat down on the couch by Brittany laying her head on her shoulder right away. "Hey Brit." She chimed.

"Hey San, Noah sleep already?"

"Yeah, he was out after his medicine. I feel so bad for him. Its hard enough to have a cast but when your only 4 years old its like torture." Santana responded.

"The cut on his head is healing nicely. Are you still going to see a plastic surgeon about the scar?" Brittany asked while putting her ipad and turning it off and wrapping an arm around the Latina.

"I don't know, I don't want to put him through cosmetic surgery if he doesn't really need it. I will wait until it heals and a have plastics doctor look at it." Santana replied wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist rubbing the blondes side up and down.

Brittany yawned and stretched causing Santana to look up at her girlfriend. "You okay Brit?"

"Yeah, I've just been so busy with the studio lately that I think its catching up to me lately and still worried about my dad, even though he's getting better I just hate that I'm not there." Brittany replied while leaning her head back and closing her eyes briefly.

"When is his next round of chemo?" Santana asked.

"A few days after New Years, my mom didn't want him to go through it through the holidays." Brittany replied.

"Do you want to go back to Lima for the holidays?" Santana asked.

"I may go back for a few days for his chemo I want to spend Christmas with you and Noah. My mom understands I talked to her about it already." Brittany said with a smile while kissing Santana's temple.

"I'm going with you." Santana replied. "I don't want you to go through this alone. So me and Noah are headed to Lima with you."

"Thanks babe." Brittany said while hugging the Latina tightly.

"How many classes do you have there now?" Santana asked while nuzzling her face into Brittany's neck.

"We are up to 10 now daily." Brittany said proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing Brit. I'm so proud of you babe." Santana beamed while leaning up and kissing the blonde gently on the lips. Brittany traced her tongue along Santana's bottom lip begging for entrance to deepen the kiss, which Santana quickly granted causing Brittany to moan into the kiss.

"I love your lips." Brittany whispered once they broke the kiss.

"And both me and my lips love you Brit." Santana replied softly through a chuckle. "Are you hungry babe? I can make a quick dinner.."

"No thanks, I had a late lunch." Brittany shook her head while closing her eyes again.

"Awwww you look tired babe, let's go cuddle upstairs in bed and watch a little TV." Santana suggested while standing up and pulling Brittany to her feet.

"You want me to stay tonight?" Brittany asked even though she had stayed every night since Noah first went in the hospital.

"I, uh I want you to stay every night." Santana said while looking into bright blue orbs. "I want you to move in Brit."

"Are you serious San? I mean…are you sure this is what you want?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Yeah I am….I love you Brittany. I know I've been fighting it but I need you in my life…for the rest of my life. I want to hold you every night in my sleep, I want to wake you to your radiant face every morning…I just want you Brittany." Santana replied with tears brimming.

Brittany blinked and let her tears fall. "I thought you would never ask Santana. I love you and Noah so much."

"So you'll move back in? Is that a yes?" Santana asked with a shy smile.

"Absolutely babe." Brittany leaned down and kissed the Latina deeply. "I love you Santana Lopez."

Brittany and Santana were lying in bed watching _Friends_ reruns on TV when Brittany started stretching her arms and wincing when she did.

"You okay Brit?" Santana asked and she watched her girlfriend's face twist with every stretch.

"Yeah I'm just a little sore and tight from all the dancing I did this week. I must not have warmed up properly before hand one day." Brittany said with a shrug. Santana frowned and got out of bed and walked in the bathroom. She came back with a bottle of oil and a towel. She then turned the TV off before turning on the sound radio she had and setting it the "thunderstorm channel", she turned on the baby monitor she set back up in Noah's room in case he needed anything while he was hurt, closed the blinds and lit a few candles.

Brittany silently watched the Latina as she ran around the room. Santana then went and closed her bedroom door locking it. "What are you doing San?" Brittany asked while sitting up straighter.

"Giving you a massage." Santana replied with a smile as she walked over the bed and laid the towel down. "Take you top off Brit and lay on the towel."

Brittany smiled and took her top off. "My bra too?" Santana nodded silently. Brittany took her bra off and noticed the Latina's eyes staring at her chest. Once Santana noticed she got caught staring she turned a shade of red and quickly turned her head. "It's ok…you can look at them." Brittany replied sweetly.

The blonde laid face down on the towel. Santana straddled Brittany from behind and began to work the oil over her tense shoulders and arms. Santana felt a jolt of electricity flicker through her body with every time she touched a new spot on the blonde's body.

"San?"

"Yeah babe." Santana answered softly never stilling her hands.

"This feels amazing. Thank you." Brittany replied sleepily.

"You're welcome babe. How are you legs? Are they tight or are they okay?"

"Ok…I guess."

"Brit….honestly?'" Santana persisted, as she knew the blonde was lying.

"Ok…yeah they are a little tight." Brittany said shyly.

"Ok…lift up so I can pull your pants off." Santana replied softly as she put her hands on Brittany's hips. The blonde lifted and Santana slid down Brittany's sweats and underwear. She applied more oil to her hands and massaged Brittany's thighs and calves.

She worked her way back up the blonde's body and couldn't help herself as she placed a gentle kiss on her lower back. "Turn over Brit." She whispered. The blonde did as commanded and slowly turned over. She notices the lust filled look in Santana's eyes and smiled up at her. "I love you San." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss the Latina gently before laying back down.

Santana grabbed the oil and started to massage Brittany's arms, she then slowly moved her hands over to her breasts. She began kneading them softly, she gasped when she felt Brittany's nipple harden instantly under her touch. She then moved her way down and massaged her sides.

She finally couldn't take it anymore and she leaned down and Kissed Brittany passionately on the lips. "I w-want to t-taste you Brit." Santana choked out.

"I want you to San, but only if your 1000% sure you're okay with doing that." Brittany replied softly while pulling the Latina down on her and kissing her gently on the lips. "I need you right now."

"Ok…" Santana whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay with this." Brittany asked while sitting up slightly.

Santana nodded then leaned forward and captured Brittany's lips once again; she leaned the blonde back and crawled on top of her lightly. She began to kiss down Brittany's neck stopping at her pulse point to suck lightly.

"Oh God San." Brittany exclaimed.

Santana then moved down to her breasts and quickly wrapped her lips around her right nipple flicking her tongue over the hardened nub. Brittany moaned in pleasure and squirmed. Santana then moved over to the left breast and did the same thing. "You're so beautiful Brittany….your body is so fuckin amazing." Santana whispered against the blonde's flat stomach. She began to trace the outlines of Brittany's abs with her tongue moaning every time she felt the electricity of touching her body.

Santana kissed a trail down to Brittany's vagina; she stopped right at her lips entrance. She gently spread Brittany's legs and inhaled the intoxicating smell that was wafting out. "You smell amazing." She leaned back up and kissed Brittany on the lips before heading back south. She plunged right in with her tongue causing Brittany's body to jerk in reaction. She moved her tongue expertly up and down Brittany's folds, slurping the juices as she went. She blew softly which cause the blonde is moan out her name loudly.

"You're so wet Brit…oh my God." Santana said while she leaned back in to spell out her name in cursive with her tongue. She reached up and held her hands on Brittany's hips to still her.

"San…shit. Don't stop don't…." Brittany yelled out and she ran her fingers through the Latina's hair. Santana then stuck her in tongue as far as it go and began her ministrations again, humming and sucking simultaneously. She then used her thumb to flight over Brittany's swollen clit.

"San…shit…oh my God…..babe….I'm c-c-c-close." Brittany exclaimed.

Santana then began to move her tongue faster darting in and out. She began to feel Brittany's walls closing around her tongue, so she began to suck on Brittany's clit rotating with sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue.

"Come for me Brit….come on baby."

With one final flick of the tongue Brittany screamed out in pleasure as she peaked and her body shook violently. Santana allowed the rush of juices in her mouth licking them up expertly.

"Oh my God….Sanny….fuck…" Brittany panted out as Santana leaned back up towards Brittany face and kissed her deeply. "That was amazing baby."

"You're amazing Brit." Santana replied softly while leaning back down and kiss the blonde.

Brittany flipped them over swiftly. "Can I return the favor to you baby….please?" Brittany instantly saw the fear in Santana's face and smiled sadly at her.

Santana nodded. "I want you too but I'm scared. I haven't let anything down there since I got raped. I w-want to cuz I don't want Richard to still have this power over me. I'm just scared."

Brittany smiled at her. "I understand babe." She leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I want you too Brittany." Santana whispered with a tear running down her face. "We just h-have to go slow ok?"

Brittany nodded. "Of course. How about this tell me what you want me to do exactly so you're comfortable. Will that work?"

Santana smiled. "We can try that…"

Brittany smiled back at her. She moved her hand up to softly cup her face. "Tell what you want first beautiful."

"Can you um, undress me slowly."

"Of course." Brittany beamed. She slowly slide the Latinas shirt off running her hands over her abs and up and down her back before slipping the shirt completely off. She then straddled the Latina and had her lean closely in her chest while unclasping her bra behind her. "Still ok?" She whispered in Santana's ear while placing soft and gently kisses on her shoulder.

"Yes….thank you."

Brittany then laid her back on the bed. "Let's stay like this for a little bit." Santana bit her lip and nodded in agreement.

"Now what do you want Sanny?" Brittany asked while running her hands up and down the Latina's sides to keep her calm.

"My breasts…remember in high school how you would p-play with them and kiss them." Santana said nervously.

"Don't be nervous babe or shy I'm going to do whatever you want ok?" Brittany said with a soft smile. She then leaned down to kiss the Latina on the lips while running her thumbs over her nipples. She instantly perked at her touch. She felt Santana moan into her mouth in please. Brittany then cupped her breasts with her hands and massaged them while leaning over to Santana's ear and sucking on the earlobe.

"Still okay?" Brittany whispered.

"Yes…thank you. Don't stop." Santana moaned out.

Brittany then kissed a trail from Santana's ear, down her neck, across her collarbone, finally to her breast. She kissed and licked around the perimeter before sucking on her right nipple. She lightly blew on the wet nipple sending a shudder through Santana's body. Then did the same to the left nipple. "You're perfect San….absolutely perfect." Brittany whispered out.

"My pants now…Brit." Santana choked out. Brittany heard the emotion in her voice and looked up at her girlfriend. She scooted back up so she was eye level and noticed the Latina had a few tears streaming down her face.

"Santana are you sure? Baby, you're crying." Brittany asked concerned.

"I'm positive Brittany. Keep going…please." Santana looked Brittany right in the eyes so she knew she was serious.

"Ok." Brittany whispered back. Santana closed her eyes and Brittany kissed her eyelids before kissing away the tear tracks. Brittany gently pulled down Santana's pants, kissing her gently on the stomach as she went.

'Panties too?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

"Yes…" Santana said confidently.

Brittany slowly slid them off. She could imagine Richard being super rough and ripping them off of her so she made sure to be as gently and slow as possible with everything she did. Once she had the Latina completely naked she leaned body on her lightly so they were once again face-to-face.

"Brit…"

"Yeah…"

"Can you just hold me for a little bit. I n-need to just feel your body on mine." Santana whispered out.

"Of course." Brittany slowly slid her body up and down on Santana, allowing their breasts to crash together beautifully. They are their arms wrapped around each other and Brittany entangled their legs as well.

'This feels good." Santana said while leaning up to capture the blonde's lips. Brittany allowed Santana to control the kiss. The Latina used her tongue to explore the inside of Brittany's mouth for several minutes while they ran their hands over each other bodies. Brittany could begin to feel the moisture dripping from Santana's core on her thigh. She felt more relaxed now…she now had proof that Santana was truly enjoying the moment and just going through the motions.

"Ok…I'm ready for more." Santana whispered shyly.

"Tell what you want babe." Brittany said with a smile while moving Santana's bangs out of her eye.

"I want don't want fingers….I know that would be too much too soon. I want your tongue."

"As you wish beautiful." Brittany slid down slowly running her arms over each inch of skin she could touch on the Latina before going down to Santana's core. She placed kissed all over her thighs before licking her pussy lips.

"Santana tell me the seconds you want me to stop. Ok? Please." Brittany said sternly.

"I want this Brittany….I do." Santana said shakily.

Brittany nodded and slowly began to lick up and down Santana's lips. She wanted to go as slow as possible. She ran her hands up and down her thighs in attempt to keep the Latina relaxed. She kissed the outside of her lips before slowly allowing her tongue to open them. She heard Santana gasp and she stopped immediately.

"Keep going Brit…" Santana moaned out.

Brittany began to lick every inch of Santana's walls. She went slow at first savoring the sweet taste of her girlfriend. She would stop every so often and kiss inside of her. Brittany then ran her tongue across Santana's clit which was throbbing at this point. She took the swollen nub in her mouth and sucked gently.

"Shiiiiiiiiitttt!" Santana moaned out. "Britttttt…keep going don't stop."

Brittany reach up and wrapped Santana's legs around her neck so she could get closer, she the grabbed Santana's hands and held them and she continued to lick and suck and kiss her core. She knew Santana was getting close. She slightly sped up her pace.

"Brittany…I want to feel you on me now." Santana said out of breath.

Brittany placed one last kiss before removing her head. "Still ok babe?"

"Yes….Yes…."

Brittany lifted Santana's legs and lowered herself so their cores were touching. Brittany slowly started a rhythm of a slow grinding. Santana began to moan loudly which turned Brittany on even more. "I love you Brit." Santana whispered while reaching for Brittany's hand.

"I love you more San…" Brittany panted out. She began to pick up her rhythm. Even though they just started Brittany knew she was close again. She looked over at Santana who had tears streaming down her face now.

"I'm close Brit….keep going….please….faster B. Faster!" Santana screamed out.

Brit quickened the pace and within a few minutes she felt Santana's legs tighten around her waist and she screamed out in pleasure.

'Briiiiiiittttttttttt!"

Brittany came moments after, moaning loudly. She kept the rhythm going until Santana came all the way down from her orgasm. She heard the Latina begin to sob and she quickly moved to hold her. She kissed Santana over and over on the lips. "Oh my God San….are you ok baby? Please say something."

"It was perfect Brit….simply perfect." Santana choked out.

"Why are you crying then?" Brittany asked scared while she used her thumb to wipe the Latinas cheeks clear of the tears but they were replaced quickly with fresh ones.

"Because I'm happy. I'm happy that I got so share this moment with you again. I'm happy I didn't let Richard win and he doesn't have power over me anymore." Santana sobbed. "I love you so much Brittany." She leaned forward to capture Brittany in a long passionate kiss once again before burying herself in the blonde's chest. "I have the power now…Thank you." She whispered before falling asleep.

Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head. "Thank you for trusting me baby." She pulled the Latina impossibly closer to her and pulled a blanket over them before allowing herself to drift off to sleep as well

* * *

Santana finally feels like she has the power over Richard so things are on the upside...happy chapters in the future

Did you enjoy the chapter or do you think they moved to sex too fast? Let me know

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	28. You're Perfect For Me

**Another extremely fluffy chapter that Im sure you all will love. ;)**

**Some great moments with Santana and Noah and also with Brittany and Noah as well.**

* * *

Santana woke up when she heard Noah playing with his trucks through the baby monitor. She hadn't used it since he was a baby so it scared her a little at first and she jumped slightly, which caused Brittany to instinctively hug her and pull her closer into her body. Santana adjusted her eyes and look up at the beautiful blonde lying next to her in bed. Santana carefully leaned over and turned the monitor off. She then leaned forward and gently kissed Brittany's chest before leaning up and ghosting her lips over the blondes. She was surprised when she felt Brittany kissing her back.

"Good morning beautiful…" Brittany whispered out when they broke the kiss.

"Good morning love." Santana rasped out with a smile. "I thought you were sleep?"

"No I've been up listening to Noah play for almost an hour." Brittany said through a small smile.

"I forgot I turned that on last night, I'm sorry babe." Santana nuzzled her face into Brittany's neck. "Why didn't you just turn it off?"

"I didn't want to, he is such a vibrant child. I loved listening to him play. He's so energetic yet gentle. He's perfect San…just like you." Brittany whispered the last part while running her hands up and down the Latinas bare back. Santana allowed herself to melt into Brittany's touch as she began to run her hands up and down Brittany's body as well. "How do you feel about last night babe?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"You were perfect last night B. You were gentle and attentive. You were everything I needed at that moment. You helped me knock down some emotional barriers that have been holding me from you the past months since you've been back. I feel like I can control of my body once again. So thank you baby. You're perfect for me." Santana lifted her head to capture Brittany's lips again. She broke the kiss and looked deep into bright blue orbs that were sparkling and smiling back at her. "I feel like I want to do again and again and again with you."

Brittany blushed. "I'm glad to help you baby." She then pulled the Latina to lie flat on top of her; she rested her hands on the small of Santana's back while lightly massaging her there. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and rested her head in the crook of her neck. "We don't have to rush anything, you know that right? I'm not going to pressure you to have sex ever. Everything will go at your speed San."

"I know you would never pressure me Brit, and I love you for that." Santana said softly while peppering kisses on the blonde's neck. Brittany closed her eyes and melted under Santana's kisses as the Latina began to suck on her pressure point. Brittany moved her hands up and down the Latinas back massaging her before finally resting them on her butt and rubbing firmly yet gently.

Santana leaned over and kiss Brittany on the lips while running her hands through the blonde's hair. She licked the crease of Brittany's lips begging for entrance, which Brittany gladly accepted. She allowed Brittany to run her tongue all over her mouth and nip and suck on her tongue. Santana slowly opened her legs and intertwined them with Brittany's. Brittany instantly felt the heat from Santana's core on her thigh and moaned lightly into the kiss.

Santana suddenly starting rocking her core slowly against Brittany's thigh. "Are you sure baby?" Brittany broke the kiss and whispered.

"Yeah…I need you Brit. I want to feel you on me again." Santana breathed out inhaling sharply when Brittany adjusted her thigh making different contact with Santana's clit, which was throbbing in pleasure at this point.

"Ok…" Brittany responded while sitting up so Santana was now straddling her. She scooted both her and Santana to the middle of the bed so the Latinas legs could stretch out as Santana sat in her lap. Brittany slowly lifted Santana's leg so she could put her leg underneath. She leaned forward to capture Santana's lips kissing her passionately and slowly once again while scooting forward slowly until she felt their cores touching to which Santana instantly moaned in pleasure from the contact.

"Shit Brit…" She whispered while closing her eyes and wrapping her arms tight around the blonde's neck. Santana began to slowly roll her body causing her clit to crash with Brittany's at a slow steady pace.

"Take control San…go at your own pace baby. I will follow your lead." Brittany whispered in her ear with bringing their bodies flush together. Brittany kissed and sucked on Santana's shoulder to keep from moaning out loudly since Noah was now awake.

Santana picked up the pace a little and rolled her pelvis expertly into Brittany's. "Brit….oh God." She whispered into the blonde's ear. "I I I….I may be close already. I'm sorry."

Brittany lifted her head off Santana's shoulder and looked deep in her eyes. "Shhh…I am too….its ok." She smiled as Santana captured her lips once again. Santana's kisses were more aggressive now and she began to thrust faster and harder into Brittany. Brittany took note and began to thrust and rock with hips with the Latina causing more friction.

"Brit…" she croaked out and with one last hard final thrust both women kissed hard and passionately to stifle their moans as they peaked and their bodies shook with a powerful orgasm. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck tightly and buried her face in the crook.

Brittany ran her palms up and down Santana's back as the Latina began to shake and Brittany knew she was crying when she felt the wetness on her neck. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too Brittany."

"You okay baby?" Brittany asked while now rubbing the Latina's sides. "Look at me beautiful."

Santana leaned back and slowly lifted her face to look into Brittany's, who had a small smile. "What's wrong Sanny?" She rubbed her face on Santana's to wipe her tears away as she pulled her closer.

"I came so quickly. I'm just embarrassed." She whispered while closing her eyes.

Brittany chuckled softly and laid the both them of them back down spooning Santana from behind. She kissed the back of her neck gently. "You haven't had sex in years Santana…I don't expect you to last hours and have the multiple orgasms we used to have in high school sweetheart. Besides we peaked at the same time. You're body is still sensitive to touch and stimulation down there." Santana turned so she was facing Brittany and leaned up and kissed her.

"Thank you Brit…you always know the perfect thing to say." Brittany wiped the last of Santana's tears away with her thumb before kissing her softly on the nose.

"That's because you are the perfect woman." Brittany said with a smile. "How about I make some breakfast for everyone. I'm sure Noah is hungry by now….he's been up for a while."

Santana shook her head. "I'm going to make you breakfast this time." Santana kissed Brittany one last time before sliding out of bed and heading to the bathroom to shower.

As Santana was showering, Brittany's cell phone rang.

**_Hey Mercedes whats up?_**

_How would you feel about choreographing my Christmas concert?_

**_I would love to!_**

_Are you free today to meet with the crew? In say 2 hours?_

**_That should perfect, thanks for thinking of me _**

_You're the best in the business…who else would I pick?_

**_Hahaha Should I meet you at your house?_**

_Im going to send a car to pick you up…you at home or San's?_

**_I'm at San's house_**

_Ok, the car will be there in about 2 hours. Thanks again Brit. See ya soon_

**_See ya_**

Brittany hung the phone back up and squealed out in joy. She's always wanted to choreograph a concert for Mercedes. She knows that Mercedes will have some big name singers in attendance so hopefully it draws more attention back to her dance studio.

Santana emerged from the bathroom in a towel with her hair in a wet messy bun. She pulled out a pair of track shorts and a sweatshirt to put on. "Hey San?"

"Yeah?" She replied while getting dressed.

"You didn't have anything planned for today did you?" Brittany asked tentatively. "Like plans for us?"

Santana shook her head. "No, I was going to do something with Noah maybe, I think he's going stir crazy in the house." She laughed. "Then I was just going to work on some songs for my album. I need to do a little writing. What's up?"

"Well Mercedes just called and asked if I would choreograph her Christmas concert. There is a meeting today in a few hours and I told her I would. Is that ok?" Brittany asked while moving to sit down next to Santana on the edge of the bed.

Santana and hugged Brittany tightly. "That's great Brit." She exclaimed while giving the blonde a chaste kiss. "You're grown Brittany, you don't have to ask me to do anything babe." She laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't plan anything special or something." Brittany replied with a smile.

"I'm planning a celebratory dinner now." Santana winked. "Seriously Brit, that's a huge opportunity. Mercedes usually has some big name artist at her Christmas concert so don't pass that up."

"You really are the best San. I need to get dressed. She is sending a car in 2 hours she said." Brittany chimed in while jumping off the bed.

"Mercedes is so Hollywood." Santana laughed. "Well I'm going to get breakfast started so you can eat before you go." She leaned in and licked Brittany's lips before walking out of the room.

Santana walked in Noah's room to find her son playing with his toy cars.

"Buenos dias mijo." Santana said while sitting on the floor across from her son.

"Buenos dias mommy." He replied with a smile while crawling towards Santana and climbing in her lap. Santana hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"What does "Buenos dias" mean?" Santana asked.

"It means 'good morning'. " Noah gushed.

"Muy bien…very good Noah." Santana said with a smile. "Want to help mommy make breakfast for B?"

"B is still here?!" Noah exclaimed.

"Yes she is…she's getting dressed to go work with Aunt Cedes today. So how about we make her breakfast before she goes?" Santana said with a smile.

"Ok." Noah said with a big smile.

Santana stood up and then leaned down to pick her son up and carry him downstairs. "How is your arm? Any pain?"

"Poquito." Noah said while leaning into his mother chest as they ascended down the stairs.

"Let me know if it gets worse ok baby?" Santana told him sternly. "Mommy will give you some medicine to help it.

3 hours later Brittany was gone to work with Mercedes while Santana took Noah to the mall. They had just stepped out of a toy store when Santana was approached by a group of teenage fans asking for pictures. Santana smiled widely.

"Just a few okay ladies. I want to spend time with my handsome son today." She said with a smile looking down at the small boy who now clutched tightly to her leg with his good arm. "He's a little shy in crowds." She explained. The group of girls got autographs and took pictures with their phones before running off excited.

"What store do you want to go to now Noah?" Santana asked kneeling down to his level.

"Can we get ice cream?" He asked shyly.

"I don't see why not." Santana ruffled his hair and stood up stretching out her hand so he could hold it.

"Maam….maam can can I have an autograph and a picture for my sons too?"

Santana sighed to herself quietly and turned around with a smile to oblige the fan. She fell out laughing when she turned and saw Puck with a napkin and his phone out.

"You're such a jerk Puck." She said through a laugh while leaning in to hug the man.

"How are ya babe?" He asked with a smile. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Uncle Puck!" Noah exclaimed with while running towards the man. Puck reached down and picked him up gently. "Pretty cool cast you got there."

"It's a blue turtle shell!" Noah beamed proudly.

"That's awesome." Puck said while placing Noah back on the ground.

"San….can we talk for a few minutes." Puck had a serious undertone in his voice and he took off his sunglasses. Santana looked into his eyes and knew this was serious.

"Yeah of course. Noah baby let's go by the fountain and throw pennies in before getting ice cream,' She told me while reaching for his hand again.

"Is Uncle Puck coming?" He asked while up at the man.

"Yep I'm coming." Puck said with a smile.

They headed over to the fountain and Santana reached in her purse and pulled out a handful of change. "Open your hand mijo." She placed a few coins in Noah's small hands. "Throw them in gently one at a time. Careful not to hit anyone."

"Ok"

"Stay where I can see you and don't get too close to the water. I don't want you to fall in….again." Santana said with a sigh.

Her and Puck sat down at bench a few feet behind Noah. "So what's up Puck?"

"What's going on with Quinn?" He asked straight to the point.

"I haven't talked to her since the first day Noah was in the hospital." Santana said with a shrug.

"Wait….no that can't be true. She said was at your house last night with the boys."

Santana internally cursed herself, luckily her phone beeped with a message. She pulled it out and breezed through her text messages to see if she missed a message from Quinn. She didn't.

"No, she wasn't Puck. I was with Brit all night." Santana said sadly. "Maybe she was by Mercedes house."

"Hmmmmm." Puck rubbed his temples harshly.

"I've been trying to be a good husband to her Santana. I swear to God I am. But since Beth doesn't want to have anything to do with her…."

"Wait…what?" Santana asked cutting him off. "What's going on with Beth?"

"Quinn didn't tell you? Beth wrote her a letter a while back saying that she never wanted to see her again and all this other stuff. Something about not being able to forgive her for giving her up." Puck replied. "You cant be serious she didn't tell you."

"When did this happen Puck?" Santana asked slowly feeling herself getting agitated.

"The night she ran to your house in the middle of the night with my sons. We got in an argument when I told her to give Beth some space and let her come back around and then she flipped out on me and said I was cheating on her and all this other stuff." Puck said sadly.

Santana shook her head in confusion. "But…."

"She's distant, she won't let me touch her, hold her, she barely talks to me. I just don't know what to do anymore." Puck said while looking deep into Santana's eyes. The Latina noticed his eyes were glistening.

"When did she start getting distant?" Santana asked while grabbing Puck's hand.

"After your parents died." He said quietly.

"Puck….I don't know what to say. She um, just told me that you guys were having problems and I had her stay with me for that time because she made it seem like she wasn't safe in your house."

"Lopez, come on. You know I would never put my hands aggressively on a woman. You know me better than that." Puck said incredulously.

"I know….I'm sorry Puck. I should have talked to you." Santana whispered.

Noah came running back over to Santana. "Mommy can I have more change?" Santana nodded and pulled out more pennies. "Make a wish for mommy okay?" She said with a smile before he ran back to the fountain.

"She's been kind of distant with me lately too. I, um I will try to talk." Santana replied softly.

"Thanks San." He leaned over and hugged the Latina tightly. "I'll call you this week to come pick up Noah for a boys day."

"Sounds good Puck." Santana replied.

Santana walked up to Noah and kneeled down behind him wrapping him in a hug. "Did you make a wish for mommy with all those pennies?" She asked.

"Yeah and a wish for me too." Noah said proudly while leaning back in to his mothers arms.

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished that B was my other mommy for my wish…and for your wish I wished that you wouldn't cry at night anymore." Noah said sheepishly.

Santana turned Noah around slowly. "You want B to be your other mommy?" She asked.

"Are you mad?" He asked while looking down.

"No baby, I'm not mad at all. I'm glad that you like B." Santana said with a smile. "Why do you want B to be your other mommy?"

Noah began to sway side to side, as he usually did when he was nervous. Santana grabbed his waist to still him. It was a nervous tick she was trying hard to break him out of. "Cuz she's nice to me, and she always says she loves you and then you smile. Um…and cuz she hugs you when you cry. She lets me help her cook, and she plays with me too. And she's pretty like you mommy."

Santana swallowed to keep her tears in. "Those are all good reasons Noah. You put a lot of thought into that huh?"

"Yeah cuz I asked B and she said I had to ask you first so your feelings wouldn't be hurt." Noah said.

Santana smiled, "My feelings aren't hurt baby. How about we talk about it with B together?"

"Really?" Noah smiled widely.

"Yes really, So I guess I don't have to ask you how you feel about B moving in with us?" Santana responded.

"B is gonna stay with us forever?" Noah asked with wide eyes.

"Hopefully."

"Cool…."

"Let's go get our ice cream now ok?" Santana stood up and reached down to grab Noah's hand as they walked towards the food court together.

Santana was finishing up dinner when Brittany finally came home. Brittany crept up behind the Latina wrapping her in a hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Santana turned around in Brittany's arms.

"Hmmmmm I love that you still give me butterflies just from your touch." Santana said with leaning up to kiss Brittany. "How was the meeting?"

"It was good, I'm super excited. Mercedes is giving me complete control…like I get to pick the dancers and everything. I'm so excited San." Brittany gushed while releasing the Latina.

"That's awesome Brit Brit. Well dinner will be ready soon." Santana replied turning back towards the stove.

"It smells awesome babe. Is Noah sleep?"

"No, he's in the den watching a movie." Santana replied over her shoulder.

"Great, I got him something on the way home." Brittany then walked towards the den to find Noah.

"Hey B!" Noah gushed when the blonde came in the room.

"Hey buddy, how's your turtle arm?" Brittany said with a smile while sitting next to him on the couch.

"Uncle Puck saw it today and he said its cool." Noah stated proudly.

"That's because it is cool. How does your arm feel underneath the cast….itchy or painful?" Brittany asked while lifting him carefully in her lap.

"It itched earlier but mommy put some juice stuff down the top and it slid down and didn't itch anymore." Noah said pointing to the spot Santana poured the serum down.

"That's good…she's a good mommy huh?" Brittany asked while hugging Noah, who cuddled into her chest.

"Yeah…she's the best." Noah said while yawning.

"I got you something today," Brittany leaned down and reached in her purse and pulled out a square box handing it to Noah.

"What is it?" He asked looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"Open it and see." Brittany said with a smile. Noah opened the box and pulled out a sphere object that had a string.

"I don't know what it is B." He said sadly.

Brittany smiled and took it out of the wrapper. "It's a yo-yo. Me and your mom used to love these when we were your age."

"Wow…It matches my cast!" He beamed.

Santana heard the commotion and came to see what was going on. She leaned against the wall and silently watched the two loves of her life interacting with one another. She felt her heart swell and grew in twice its size. She left them to their moment and went back to the kitchen to plate everyone's food.

"Yeah I found one that matches your cast and look it has your name on it too." Brittany said pointing to the bright yellow engraving of NOAH on either side of the yo-yo. Here let me show you how it works." Brittany placed Noah on the ground and demonstrated how to use the yo-yo. She then handed it to him to try and on the first couple attempts quickly got the hang of it.

"You're a natural just like your mom." Brittany said with a wink.

After dinner the three of them were on the couch in the den watching movies. They were into their 2nd movie when she felt Santana's body getting heavier on her side Brittany looked over to her side and saw Noah was snuggled in Santana's chest drifting in and out of sleep, as was his mother. Brittany noticed the two of them falling asleep and carefully slid Noah to her lap, he cuddled into her chest immediately and fell asleep. She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before covering him with his blanket. She then wrapped her arm around Santana who woke up slightly but leaned closer into Brittany wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Brit?"

"Yeah babe." Brittany whispered so she wouldn't wake up Noah.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." Brittany whispered before kissing the top of Santana's head and pulling her closer. "Rest well."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming I love reading your thoughts and ideas.**

******What do you think is going on with Quinn?**

**How much we love Brittany and Noah's relationship?**

**How proud of Santana are you guys? She's making huge progress! Things sometimes get worse before they get better. I told you guys happy times were on the way.**

**I cant wait to post the next chapter.**


	29. Stay Strong

I updated the summary of the story...seems a little more accurate. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter.

Aren't Noah and Brittany just adorable together?

* * *

Noah suddenly jerked in his sleep causing him to kick Santana right in the throat. Her eyes darted open immediately and she coughed hard and violently as she groaned from the pain. She looked over and saw Noah cuddled into Brittany's chest gripping her sweatshirt tightly with his small fist. Brittany was leaning on the arm of the couch slightly while Santana was lying snuggling into blonde's side. She smiled at how cute they looked before unwrapping her arms from around Brittany's waist and slowly standing up so she didn't wake them. She reached for her cell phone on the table to check the time and saw it was midnight. She also noticed that she had a few missed calls from Quinn and a text that said she needed to talk to her. She quick took a picture of her loves and then covered them with a blanket.

Once in the kitchen Santana made herself a cup of tea and texted Quinn.

**Sorry I missed your calls Q…we fell asleep watching movies. Are you ok? What's up? –San**

While she waited for Quinn to text her back, if she did text her back since it was pretty late, she went through the calendar in her phone to check what appointments and things she needed to do the couple of days. She had a meeting with the cast of the show she was on, she was pretty sure she knew the show was being cancelled since they were all a lot of hiatus lately. Luckily, her agent sent her on a bunch of movie auditions and she landed a role in a romantic comedy that would start filming in the summer. In the meantime she planned on working on her album, getting help and tips from Mercedes along the way. She made herself a reminder in her phone to set up a coffee date with Mercedes. The diva still felt guilty about Noah breaking his arm in her care, even though Santana assured her truthfully numerous times that she didn't blame her and accidents happen with children.

**Hey San… -Q**

**I didn't call because it's so late…is texting ok? Or do you need/want to talk talk? –San**

**This is fine, the boys are sleeping in bed with me right now anyways. –Q**

**Where's Puck? –San**

**He had a show tonight, he should be home in a few hours. –Q**

**I've haven't seen you or talked to you in over a week. Everything ok babe? I miss you. L - San**

**Well you have Noah and Brit…you don't need me. – Q**

**Ok…cut the shit Q…what's going on? I thought we had this convo already. –San**

**I know…I'm sorry. My hormones and emotions are crazy right now with the baby. I'm not adjusting well to the pregnancy. –Q**

**Oh…well are you going to keep the baby? –San**

**Yes… -Q **

**Well you know I'm here for you…don't hesitate to reach out to me cuz Brittany is here. How's the morning sickness been? – San**

**Thanks, I know. It's more like all day sickness now. I had some really bad stomach pains today too. – Q**

**Maybe you should see your doctor, get checked out. You can never be too safe. San**

**Ok, you mind coming with me? – Q**

**Of course not doll, did you tell Puck you're pregnant yet? – San**

**No…. –Q**

**WHY? –San**

**TELL HIM! –San**

**What if it's not his? –Q**

**You were raped Q…it's not like you cheated on him, You need to tell him that too. And what if the baby is his? – San**

**Fine…I will tell him after I go to the doctor. –Q**

**How's Noah? –Q**

**He's okay, his arm still hurts a little but the doctor said that normal with the surgery he had, and his head is healing nicely. –San**

**That's good, how's therapy been going? –Q**

**Pretty good, I have a session next week actually. It's been helping a lot. –San**

**That's happy. I'm happy for you babe. Well I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow or stop by so the boys can play. –Q**

**Sounds good. Love ya. –Q**

**Love ya back, sleep tight. –San**

Santana finished her tea and turned off the lights in the kitchen. She then went to the den and leaned down to kiss Brittany on the cheek before whispering in her ear. 'Wake up Brit Brit…let's go upstairs to bed." She rubbed her thumb over the spot on the blonde's face she kissed gently. Brittany stirred a little and Santana smiled at how cute she looked waking up, she leaned back in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Wake up Brit."

Brittany soon fluttered her eyes slowly open and looked right into the Latina's tired eyes. "Hey you." She whispered out while smiling.

"Hey you…let's get upstairs to bed." Santana whispered while moving the hair out of Brittany's face. "Here I'll take Noah." Santana reached down and picked up her son who squirmed a little and started to wake up.

"Shhhh shhh shhhhh" She whispered while rubbing his back to make sure he stayed sleep.

"Put him in bed, I'll turn off all the lights and lock up." Brittany said while standing and stretching, she kissed Noah on the forehead before Santana nodded and headed upstairs.

10 minutes later Brittany was changing into shorts and a tank top for bed when Santana came into the room.

"I was able to get him in to pjs without him waking up. He must really be tired." Santana said through a smile.

"Impressive." Brittany replied smiling back while sitting at the head of the bed. Santana began to undress and throw on a tank top and sweats for bed. Santana was pulling her hair into a ponytail when she heard Brittany call her. "Hey babe…come here." Brittany said with her voice full of concern.

Santana looked up and walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "What's wrong Brit?"

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and reached out to touch Santana's neck, which now had a lovely purplish blue bruise forming. "What happened?"

Santana jumped back at the touch, now realizing just how much it actually did hurt. "Noah kicked me on accident when we were all sleep on the couch. That's why I woke up initially." She said with a shrug.

"You need some ice on there San. It looks really bad." Brittany said while getting out of bed. "I will get some ice and cold towel."

Santana went to the vanity in her room and looked in the mirror. "Oh my God." She whispered to herself. The bruise stretched half her neck and spilled on her collarbone. She reached her hand up to touch it herself and winced at the contact quickly moving her hand.

Brittany came back in the room with the cold towel and a bowl of ice that had another towel on it, she wrapped her arms around the Latinas waist from behind. "You're still gorgeous…bruise or not." Santana leaned back into Brittany's body craving contact from her at the moment. She then kissed Santana on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her back to bed.

"Here lay down." Brittany pulled the covers back so the Latina could slip in. "Does your head hurt or anything?"

Santana shook her head but winced when she did. Brittany frowned at her. "Ok…yeah it does a little." Brittany then got up and grabbed a cup of water from the bathroom and 2 aspirin.

"Sit up babe, take this aspirin." Santana did as told and quickly swallowed the pills.

"You don't have to do this Brit…I'll be fine." Santana said with a soft smile.

"I know…but I want to." Brittany stated with a smile and wink. "Ok…now lay back down so I can put this on your neck."

Santana closed her eyes as Brittany applied the cold towel to her neck. She flinched slightly as the cold sensation meshed with the hot bruise. "I know it probably stings but this will take the heat out of bruise so it heals faster." Santana nodded.

"Can you sleep on your back the whole night?" Brittany asked.

"I think so." Santana responded very unconvincingly.

Brittany laughed. "Very convincing babe. Here I have an idea."

Brittany piled up the pillows in to a makeshift pallet at the head of the bed next to the Latina. Brittany then leaned back on the pile of pillows and wiggled to get comfortable, she then opened her legs into a V, before placing a pillow on her chest and patted the space between her legs. "Come here." Santana slid over and laid between legs. Brittany reached around and gently dabbed Santana's throat with the cold towel.

"Are you comfy?" Brittany whispered.

"Yeah, are you?" Santana replied softly while running her hands up and down Brittany's bare thighs.

"Anytime you're in my arms I am." Brittany gushed. Santana blushed and brought Brittany's hand up to her mouth to gently kiss it.

"Who knew Noah could kick so hard…my neck hurts like a bitch right now." Santana said while closing her eyes as a few tears dropped out. Brittany quickly wiped them off her face.

"Looks like our son is little soccer player in the making…or a kick boxer." Brittany said softly while laughing.

"_Our son_?" Santana said slowly.

"I'm sorry San…I didn't..shit…no I didn't mean that." Brittany quickly rambled out. "I mean you you are his mom…not me. I'm sorry."

Santana slowly leaned up and turned around in her stomach so she was facing Brittany while still lying on her chest. "You think of Noah as your son?" Santana choked out her eyes full of emotion.

Brittany nodded shyly. "I don't mean to disrespectful to you." She whispered while putting her head down.

Santana took her left hand and slowly lifted Brittany's face leaning forward kissing her slowly and passionately. "You haven't disrespected me Brittany. I love that you think of Noah as your son. He thinks of you as his other mom. He wished on it when we were at the mall the other day." Santana whispered. "He's loves you just like I do baby."

Brittany smiled widely. "Really?" Santana leaned back down and captured the blonde's lips once again.

"Really…you are an awesome person Brittany…an amazing person, and you are going to make an amazing mother to a very lucky kid one day." Santana said while turning back around and lying once again on her back.

Brittany hugged her tightly around her chest, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She reached over and placed the cold towel back on Santana's throat. Santana then leaned down and pulled the covers over them.

"Good night San."

"Good night Brit, I love you baby."

Santana was in her basement studio working on some new song ideas for her album when Brittany knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Santana called out, her eyes never leaving the notebook open in front of her.

"Hey baby." Brittany said with a small smile. "Sorry to bother you."

"Its ok Brit Brit, you are never bothering me." Santana finally looked up with a huge smile. "Come sit with me." Santana outstretched her arms inviting Brittany into a hug.

The blonde walked into her girlfriend's arms and sat on her lap. Santana leaned into Brittany and nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck placing a kiss there. "What are you up to Brit?"

"Well Mercedes gave us the next few days off so I thought we could put up some Christmas decorations." Brittany said with a huge smile. "But if you're busy…."

"No that sounds great babe." Santana said extremely monotone while hugging Brittany tightly and sighing deeply.

"Hey…you okay?" Brittany asked while leaning back to get a good look at her girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking of my parents…first Christmas without them…its just hard. I want to make sure it's really special for Noah ya know?" Santana said sadly.

"It will be babe. I will make sure its special for both of you." Brittany said while standing up and pulling Santana into a hug. "I promise you."

"I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes Brit, can you get Noah's coat and stuff on for me?" Santana said while holding Brittany tighter. Brittany could feel wetness on her neck and she knew Santana was crying.

Brittany simply stood and held her. "You never talk about them…or what happened." Brittany said gently while rubbing comforting circles on the Latinas back.

Santana sniffed lightly and broke the hug. "I, um, I'm fine. I just want to turn off the equipment and stuff down here. I will be up in 5 min." Santana diverted her attention to the table she was previously sitting at and began picking up the notebooks.

"Ok." Brittany said sadly and walked out of the studio.

As soon as the door closed Santana crumpled to the floor sobbing hugging herself tightly.

Brittany went upstairs to look for Noah. He was sitting in the den watching TV holding his elephant tightly.

"Hi B!" His face instantly lit up upon seeing the blonde.

"Hey sweetie." Brittany said while sitting on the couch next to him. "Do you know what day is coming up?"

"Christmas!"

"Yeah it is! How about we go with your mom to get a Christmas tree and some decorations?" Brittany asked as Noah crawled over and climbed into her lap.

"Can we get a blue tree?" Noah asked.

"Ummmmmmm I don't know about a blue tree, maybe we can get blue ornaments though." Brittany replied gently careful not to shoot down his ideas completely.

"Ummm can we get orange ornaments too?" Noah asked with a smile. "Just like Ernie." He lifted the elephant right in Brittany's face. Brittany internally cringed at the thought of a Christmas tree with blue and orange ornaments. "Hmmm maybe, let's see what other colors ones they have at the store though. Go put your shoes and coat on ok?"

"Ok B!" Noah jumped off her lap and ran towards his room.

Brittany was turning off the TV when Santana walked into the den. "Ready to go Brit?" Santana said trying to sound cheerful.

Brittany looked into her eyes and knew she spent the past minutes crying. Her eyes were red and swollen; as much as she tried to mask it Brittany knew she was hurting inside. "Yeah Noah is getting his shoes and jacket."

Brittany took her hand and led her to the bathroom. "Sit down." She grabbed a towel and kneeled down in front of the Latina gently washing her face clearing off the running mascara and wiping the dried tear tracks off. "Close your eyes San." Brittany then dried her face and rubbed moisturizer onto the Latina's smooth skin. She grabbed her makeup bag and reapplied the mascara and a light layer of lip-gloss. "All better now." Brittany whispered while leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

Santana opened her eyes. "Thank you." Brittany smiled back.

They trio spent the afternoon getting a tree, ornaments, and lights. The stores were more crowded than usual due to the holiday season. They were now at the mall to grab a few winter items for Noah. Even though it didn't get super cold in LA, Santana wanted to make sure Noah had enough jeans, long sleeve t-shirts, and warm clothes.

Noah was walking holding Santana's hand tightly when he started to pull her in the opposite direction. "What is it mijo?" She asked while looking down at Noah.

"Can we see Santa?" He asked sheepishly while pointing the long line.

Santana smiled, "Of course…you have to tell him what you want right?"

"Right!" Noah said.

"Let's go get in line, don't let go of my hand Noah. It's really crowded in here. Stay real close to mommy." Santana said while tightening her grip on his hand.

3 hours later they were lugging all the bags into the house. Brittany was carrying Noah who fell asleep in the car on the ride home. "Should I take him upstairs or just in the den San?" Brittany asked quietly so she didn't wake him up.

"Just put him in the den. I'm going to start dinner soon anyways." Santana replied while taking off her jacket and her shoes. Brittany nodded and placed the sleeping boy on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

Brittany walked into the kitchen where Santana was putting up the groceries. "Hey Brit, I left my phone in the truck. Can you go grab it for me while I put the food up?" Santana asked with her head in the freezer.

"Sure." Brittany ran out to the truck. She grabbed the phone and was headed back in the house when she saw an envelope on the ground with Santana's name printed on it. She picked it up and opened the door to head back in the house.

"Here's your phone babe….oh and there was a letter for you." Brittany held out the letter to the Latina.

"A letter? Who would send me a letter? And it's Sunday…." Santana asked while grabbing the letter out of Brittany's hand.

"Maybe its fan mail." Brittany shrugged while sitting down at the kitchen table. Santana sat down on her lap.

"My fans don't have my home address…I have a PO Box for that stuff." Santana replied irritated.

Brittany caught the irritation in her voice and leaned her head on the Latina's shoulder while running her hand up and down her thigh. "Well open it and see what it is."

Santana's hands were shaking as she tried to open the envelope. Brittany took her hands and wrapped them around Santana's to still them. She then took the envelope out of her hand and placed it on the table. "Santana baby look at me." Santana looked down at the blonde.

"Relax…relax baby, stay strong." Brittany leaned up and peppered kisses on her neck before kissing her on the lips.

"I'm trying to Brit." Santana whispered.

"Ok let's try again…." Brittany picked up the letter and handed it back to the Latina.

Santana sighed deeply and opened the letter. She was leaning on the table as she read through it quickly and quietly to herself. Brittany had her face buried in the Latina's neck gently kissing her, while running her hand under her shirt on her bare side to keep her calm. She felt Santana begin to shake. She looked up at the Latina and noticed she was now sobbing. Santana leaned down and buried her face into Brittany's neck and began to cry uncontrollably as the letter dropped out of her hand and on to the floor.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun - a cliffhanger! Lol

So Brittany thinks of Noah as her son? Too soon for her to feel that strongly over Noah?

Who do you think the letter is from? What does it say? Lol

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

THANKS FOR READING! :) :)


	30. You'll Make it

Chapter 30 Wow! I cant believe you all have hung around for 30 chapters of my insanity. Lol. Thanks for all the favs/follows/reviews/pms. I truly truly appreciate all of them.

This chapter is mainly Quintanna fluff...but I'm sure you all will love it. It sheds some light on what's been bothering Quinn

* * *

Brittany was rocking Santana cooing in her ear as she cried inconsolably in her lap. Santana finally began to calm down as Brittany gently ran her fingers through her hair. Santana slowly sat up straight wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she suddenly began to have a panic attack. Her breathing was sharp and ragged and eventually she started to gasp for air.

"Shit." Brittany whispered while placing the Latina on the cool floor. She ran over to Santana's purse and grabbed her inhaler. "Here babe, open your mouth." Santana quickly obeyed and Brittany puffed the medication into her mouth. "Breathe slow and deep."

Santana's breathing evened out and she quickly scrambled to her feet. She bent down to pick up the letter, folding it back up and tucking it securely back in the envelope; she then folded up the envelope and stuffed it in her pocket. Brittany sat quietly on the floor still and watched the Latinas actions. Santana then grabbed her jacket and shoes putting them hastily back on with shaking hands.

"Santana…who's the letter from?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"Brit I need to go for a walk, c-can you please s-start dinner and wake Noah up in 30min so he's able to fall asleep tonight at his normal bedtime." Santana stuttered out.

"San, what's going on? Are you okay?" Brittany stood up and started to walk towards her to which the Latina jumped up out of Brittany's touch. "Santana."

"Please start dinner and wake up Noah." Santana replied coldly. "I need to go for a walk."

"Baby its getting dark out..it's cold and it looks like it's going to storm." Brittany tried to reason. "Let's just talk about the letter."

"Fuck the letter Brit!" Santana screamed out with tears in her eyes causing Brittany to flinch back and her eyes to well with tears as well.

"I'm sorry…we uh, we don't have to talk about the letter. Let's just go lay down…you've had a super emotional day. Your body is drained right now physically and emotionally." Brittany once again tried to reason with the Latina.

"Brit…please." Santana replied emotionless this time while walking towards the den. She leaned down and kissed Noah on the cheek and ran her fingers through his curls before walking out the front door.. Brittany sighed deeply and began to put the rest of the groceries up.

Santana took off walking; she had no idea where she was going she just needed to clear her head. As she was walking she felt the tears beginning to fall once again. She picked up the pace and started running. She ran until her legs finally gave out. She looked up and noticed she was at a cemetery. Realizing she was at the very cemetery her parents were laid to rest in sent a surge through her stomach and she leaned over and vomited. She stood outside the gates for several minutes just staring in. When she mustered up the courage she went and located her parents' burial plot and sat down cross legged in front of their joint tombstone.

"Hola mami and papi, lo siento." She whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you sooner but I tried to ignore the fact that you're gone. I've tried so hard to. I don't want to accept it, I c-cant accept it." Santana took some tissue out of her pocket and began to wipe the dirt off of the massive headstone. She ordered a black granite stone and had her parents pictures engraved in gold trim. She ran the tissue over the outline of the picture and over their names slowly.

"I miss you so much it hurts. Papi when I look at Noah I see you constantly. Every day he gets more and more like you. He mumbles in his sleep like you do and he snores softly right when he falls asleep too. He's really into cars now like you were. He asked Santa for a bunch of collector classic cars. Just like the ones you kept in the basement." Santana chuckled softly. "Mami he sleeps with Ernie every night, you know the orange elephant you bought him at the zoo. He never lets it out of his sight, he takes that thing everywhere, he said that way you're always with him." Santana reached up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"So much has happened since you've both been gone. I don't even know where to begin. Um, I will start with Brittany. She um, she came back for your funeral. I know how much you guys loved her; she loved you both just as much. We've gotten back together. It's been a struggle but she has stuck by my side. Throughout all my craziness, the therapy sessions, the blackout sessions, I've even tried to push her away and convince myself that I don't love her and that I don't need her but I do so much. She gets along great with Noah too, like really great with Noah, and he adores her. His face lights up whenever she walks in the room, she is patient with him and she plays with him. She even slipped up and called Noah her son the other night in bed. Oh, and he asked me if she could be his other mom. How cute is that?" Santana laughed. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't ever want to lose her again; I just hope I don't mess it up somehow."

Santana heard a rustling noise and stopped talking. She looked around to see if someone else was out there with her but when she didn't see anyone she scooted closer to the tombstone. "Quinn is pregnant again…we should be happy but she was raped by Richard….just like I was. So now she doesn't know who the father is. If I ever see Richard again…I swear I will kill him. She wont tell Puck though, she is scared that Puck will leave her because of the rape. I'm worried about her mami, she's been kind of strange since you died too. She isn't the same. I wish I knew what was wrong with her to help her but I just don't and she won't tell me. I wish you were here…you would know what to do. You would know exactly what to say to her. You always had this effect on people…where they were always comfortable talking to you about everything."

The tears were free flowing from Santana's eyes now, she didn't bother to try to hold them in any longer, nor did she wipe them away. "I need you mami…you and papi should still be alive. It's all my fault….its all my fault," Santana screamed out while crawling over to the tombstone and hugging it. "Im sorry…lo siento lo siento lo siento." She repeated over and over while sobbing.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a body press on her back. She gasped and tensed up instantly. "It's me San…." Quinn says softly while easing the Latina off the tombstone and back onto the ground with her.

"Q?" Santana asks questioningly through tears.

"Yeah it's me sweetheart" Quinn replied while settling Santana between her legs and holding her tightly while the Latina broke down again. "Cry it out Santana…cry it all out babe." Quinn sat and rocked the Latina for several minutes stroking her hair and letting her cry out her pain for her parents silently.

"Quinn?" Santana whispered after she finally calmed down. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't know you would be here. I visit your parents every 2 weeks. I bring fresh flowers, clean their tombstone, and make sure there aren't any weeds or anything growing around them." Quinn said softly while reaching around and drying Santana's face with a tissue she pulled out of her pocket.

"I don't know what to say." Santana sniffled out.

"You don't have to say anything." Quinn whispered while resting her chin on Santana's shoulder hugging her best friend tighter. Santana relaxed completely in Quinn's arms and rested her head on Quinn's sighing.

"I loved your parents San…you know that. When I got back together with Puck you remember how my parents reacted right?" Santana nodded. "Well since then I've always considered your parents my parents too. They also treated Eli and Manny just like their grandchildren as well. You're not only my best friend….you're my sister Santana. I knew how hard it was for you to visit them so I took it upon myself to visit them for you."

"They loved you too Quinn." Santana replied softly.

"I know." Quinn choked out through her own tears.

"I'm not squishing the baby am I?" Santana said softly realizing she was leaning back on Quinn's chest.

"No, the baby is fine." Quinn chuckled softly. Santana nodded.

"How am I supposed to get through Christmas without my parents?" Santana said sadly.

"With Brittany and Noah." Quinn replied. "I'm not saying it will be easy, but you will get through it. There will be tears, you will feel sad, you'll think of old memories and break down probably; but you'll feel happy when Noah opened his presents from Santa and its everything he wanted, you'll feel lucky when you wake up Christmas morning in Brittany's arms, you'll feel loved when my family comes over and Eli climbs on your lap and gives you wet kisses, you'll laugh when Mercedes convinces you to sing "River Deep Mountain High" with her on the karaoke machine. You will make it Santana…it will tough but you're tough babe. You'll make it San." Quinn hugged the latina tighter and kissed her on the cheek. "You have me and Brit right by your side as well."

Santana wiped the flowing tears once again. "Thanks Q. Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want." Quinn replied resting her chin on Santana's shoulder once more.

"What's going on with you?" Santana asked while moving from between Quinn's legs and turning around to face her. "You're different now…I want to be there for you the way you've always been for me…but I have to know what's wrong."

Quinn put her head down and shrugged.

"Q…" Santana pleaded. "I talked to Puck the other day in the mall. He said you've changed as well…he said it started when he parents died." Santana looked behind her and glanced at her parents headstone. She then moved and sat next to Quinn putting and arm around her and leaning Quinn into her side.

"You've always been comfortable talking to my mom about any and everything. So tell her…and I'm here to hold you." Santana whispered.

Quinn sighed. "Hi Mrs. Lopez, I brought you some new flowers." Quinn reached in the bag she had next her and pulled out a bouquet of stargazer lilies. She then leaned forward and placed the flowers in the holder in the middle of the headstone. She then leaned back and cuddled into Santana's side once again.

"I miss you Mrs. Lopez. You became a mother to me when mine deserted me for the second time. I could always go to you when I needed motherhood advice with Eli and Manny, or just when I need a mother's hug or love. You treated me just like Santana, I really felt like I was your daughter some days. I mean Mr. Lopez gave me away at my wedding. I've been hurting since the day you died but I had to push my pain back and for strong for Santana. So I tried to act like your death didn't affect me." Quinn started to cry. "But it did…I never felt the kind of love growing up from my parents that you showed me in the past years. My parents treated me like a possession, a trophy for them to show off. But you, you treated me like a human."

"Quinn…" Santana whispered. "I had..I had no idea. You shouldn't have hid your pain."

"Helping you get through this was my first priority, that was why I emailed Brittany asking her to come back, I knew I would need her help. Every time I look at you I see you mom and it reminded me how much I missed her…." Quinn trailed off.

"So that's why you got super attached to me." Santana said softly as everything began to click in her head. Quinn nodded against Santana's side.

"It felt like I still had your mom around. I'm sorry." Quinn replied softly. "But then it started to interfere with you and Brittany so I backed off and that's why I don't come over or call as much anymore. Then when Noah was in the hospital I saw the same look in your eyes you had when your parents were in the hospital after the crash…and I couldn't'…I, uh couldn't handle it."

Santana sighed, "Wow, Quinn I'm sorry I didn't think before how this affected you. It makes sense now." Santana leaned over and wrapped both arms around her blonde friend and hugging her tightly allowing Quinn to break down. When she calmed down finally spoke up. "Do you feel better now?" Santana asked her after kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah I do actually. Do you?" Quinn replied softly.

"Yes and no." Santana answered truthfully.

"It will get better with time Santana." Quinn reassured her while cuddling into her side. "What made you come visit your parents today?"

"It wasn't on purpose…Brittany, Noah, and I spend the day getting a Christmas tree and decorations for the house and when we got home Brit found a letter at the front door. After I read it I got upset and angry and a bunch of other emotions I don't know how to explain and I went for walk and before I knew it I was here." Santana shrugged.

"Santana Lopez you are like 20 miles from your freakin house. Brittany is probably worried sick about you. Get up…I'm taking you home." Quinn said while sitting up.

"Can we stay a little longer…"

Quinn's face softened. "Sure…do you want some time alone?" Santana shook her head no.

"No this is fine." She replied while wringing her hands. Quinn noticed the nervous twitch and reached over and stilled them.

"Do you want to talk about the letter?" Quinn asked slowly.

"Not right now…but I will later." Santana leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Ok…"

The two sat in a comfortable silence for another hour until the sun set completely and it began to rain. "San we should get going." Quinn said softly. When the Latina didn't respond Quinn looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep. Quinn smiled and shook her arm gently to wake her up. Santana groaned and sat up straight. "You look exhausted…ready to go?" Quinn asked her softly while standing up and reaching a hand out to help Santana up. The Latina nodded and allowed Quinn to pull her up.

Santana walked over to the headstone and kissed it gently whispering, "Adios mami and papi…te amo."

The car ride home was extremely quiet, Santana was exhausted from the day and leaning her head on the window falling asleep as soon as Quinn started the car. Quinn reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone to call Brittany.

**_Hey Brit_**

_Hey. Quinnie…I cant find Santana she was upset and she left and that was hours ago…Im worried something happened to her._

**_She's ok Brit, Im driving her home right now._**

_She was at your house?_

**_No, I ran into her at the cemetery, she was visiting her parents._**

_Is she ok?_

**_She's emotional and fragile right now but she will be. Are you okay Brit? Need anything?_**

_No….I just need to hug San and I will be fine._

**_You both are still nauseously adorable. Is Noah sleep?_**

_No he's watching a movie._

**_Put him to bed Brit, I don't want him to see Santana like this and I know she wouldn't want him to see her like this either._**

_Ok, thanks for taking care of her Q._

**_You're welcome. We will be home in about 30 minutes._**

_Ok. Bye_

**_Bye Brit._**

When Quinn pulled up in Santana's driveway Brittany was standing outside waiting. Quinn smiled at how cute Brittany looked bouncing on her feet waiting for Santana. Brittany ran up to the car and quickly opened the passenger door to wake the sleeping Latina. Santana by now had curled herself into a ball and was facing the driver's side of the car. Quinn had thrown a blanket from the back seat over her.

Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's back softly calling her name to wake her up. Santana slowly opened her swollen eyes and turned around she smiled weakly when she saw Brittany smiling at her.

"Hey baby…you're home. Let's go inside." Brittany said softly while outstretching her arms to help the latina out of the car. Santana stepped out into Brittany's arms; who of course wasted no time hugging her tightly while giving her a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're cold Brit." Santana mumbled and shivered.

"And you're wet." Brittany replied through a laugh.

"Wanky…" Santana said softly.

"That's my cue to leave." Quinn said while walking back around to the driver's side of the car. "Get some rest Santana, bye Brit. Love you both."

Santana and Brittany both waved, "Love you too Quinnie." Brittany replied. "Let's get you out these wet clothes and into some dry warm ones." Brittany said to the Latina while leading her back into the house.

Brittany and Santana were laying in bed after the Latina took a hot shower to warm up. "I'm sorry I ruined Christmas decorating today…I hope I didn't disappoint you and Noah." Santana spoke up.

"We have time to decorate baby, it's fine." Brittany replied while pulling the Latina closer to her causing Santana to lie her head on the blonde's chest.

"I'm sorry for running out on you too. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't run to Quinn…I don't want you to think that I went to her over you." Santana said while running her hand up and down Brittany's arm; while the blonde rubbed circles on her back.

"I know you didn't, Quinn called me. What made you go visit your parents?"

"It wasn't on purpose…I just kind of wound up there. I needed to talk to my mom." Santana whispered while turning her head to face Brittany. "I miss her so much Brit. I just don't' want to let her down in any way."

"She's proud of you, ya know? Every day you make her proud of you." Brittany said with a smile with running her thumb across Santana's forehead.

"What about you? Are you proud of me? I don't want to do anything to mess this up again. I want to be with you forever Brit…I want to marry you, have a baby with you, and live happily ever after with you."

"Not only am I proud of you but I'm proud to be with you Santana. I love you baby." Brittany whispered while leaning forward to kiss the Latina. "I want all of those things with you as well, and we will get them ok?"

Santana nodded while Brittany wiped a lone tear off her cheek.

"You've had an emotional day. Let's get some sleep." Brittany said while locking her hands around Santana's waist.

"Hey Brit…."

"Yeah…"

"The letter I got…"

"Mmmhmmmm"

"It's from my abuela…."

* * *

**_Have you all forgiven Quinn now for being crazy lately or not quite yet? Lol_**

**_I wonder what the letter her abuela sent her said? Hmmmmmmmmmmm_**

**_Adorable Brittany, Santana, and Noah fluff in the next chapter!_**


	31. You're Special

This chapter has a fair amount of Quinn and Puck just as a forewarning.

Also beware - cute and adorable Noah moments in this chapter. Lol

* * *

Quinn walked in her front door and immediately plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes ready to let exhaustion overtake her body.

"Where have you been all evening?" Puck asked while lifting her legs and sitting down underneath them.

"I went to the cemetery to visit Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. I told you that before I left." Quinn replied never opening her eyes.

"Yeah but you left the house at 5:30pm and it's a little after 10pm now." Puck replied in a monotone voice while looking at his watch.

Quinn sat up and opened her eyes. "I know…I saw Santana there." Puck's eyes widened.

"Wow…she finally went to visit her parents." He replied softly,

"Yeah, as I was walking up she was hugging the headstone crying hysterically. It was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen.

Puck began to run his hands up and down Quinn's legs gently massaging them. Quinn's body tensed up at this action. Puck took notice and immediately stopped.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Puck asked sadly. "Most women would love for their husband to willingly give them a massage without them asking. What's going on with you? Every time I touch you, you basically freak out. I want some answers Q."

Tears quickly began to fall from Quinn's eyes. She opened and closed her mouth several times to speak but nothing came out. Puck took notice and softened his face. "Please talk to me Q."

Quinn told him the same story she told Santana at the cemetery about the pain she felt from the Lopez's death. "I understand that Quinn…baby I'm here for you though. You could have talked to me about that. Mr. Lopez was like a father to be as well. You know mine is never around…he taught me a lot about being a man and father."

"I know…I just…I'm sorry." Quinn replied softly. Puck leaned forward and brushed her tears away with his thumb as he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. Quinn felt her heart melt and knew she needed to tell him she was pregnant.

"What does that have to do with you not wanting me to touch you babe…I don't get that part still." Puck asked while cautiously resting his hands on Quinn's legs again.

"I'm pregnant. But I don't know if the baby is yours…because, because I was raped." Quinn choked out.

"You were r-raped?" Puck yelled out.

"Keep your voice down please Puck" Quinn whispered out.

"Do you know who did it? Why didn't you tell me Quinn? We are married! This is something you tell your fuckin husband." Puck replied with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't tell you because of the way you're reacting now. This is why I was scared to tell you." Quinn said through tears while moving to the end of the couch and hugging herself.

Puck sighed. "Quinn, sweetheart…" He scooted down towards her and lifted her up in his lap. "Quinn, I'm not mad at you for being raped….that's not your fault. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me." He said softly while wiping her tears away. "When did it happen Quinn?"

"When we got back to Vegas when I was checking on Santana at her house…by Richard…" She whispered while hiding her face in Puck's neck.

Puck felt his blood boiling with anger. "Richard that raped Santana?" He hissed out. "I swear to God I will kill that dirty bastard if I ever see him…or better yet **when** I see him.

Quinn nodded into his neck and whimpered. Puck held his wife tighter. "Come on Q…don't cry babe. Shhhh."

"What about the baby?" Quinn asked.

Puck lifted Quinn's head so he could see her face. "Look at me Quinn…" Puck waited until Quinn made eye contact. "This baby." He reached down and laid his hands on Quinn's stomach."This baby is mine….this baby is ours. I don't care what any paternity test, or any doctor says ok? This is our baby."

Quinn nodded her head as a small smile crept on her face. Puck leaned forward and captured Quinn's lips kissing her passionately to prove to her that he wasn't mad at her. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you Puck." She whispered back.

"The letter is from your abuela?" Brittany said while running her fingers through Santana's hair. "Are you okay? No…that's the wrong question….Ummm….do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, but I wanted you to know who the letter was from." Santana replied while repositioning herself so she was lying completely on Brittany, tangling their legs together. "Are you tired Brit?"

Brittany put her hands under Santana's shirt and ran her hands up and down the Latina's bare back. "Not if you're not." She responded after kissing Santana on the forehead. "What's up?"

"I just thought maybe we could talk for a little bit."

"Sure, what's on your mind honey?"

"Remember when we were in Vegas, and I asked you to marry me?"

"Yeah I remember." Brittany answered with a smile.

"Why didn't we get married? Do you remember why? I um, blacked out so I don't know what happened. It's been bothering me not knowing what happened though." Santana asked while propping herself up on her elbows so she would look Brittany in her eyes.

"Well, we were looking for a really cool chapel, one where we could wear cool costumes for the ceremony." Brittany laughed at the memory. "We found one, and were walking towards it when we passed a food cart that was selling hotdogs. You said you were really hungry, so we stopped and got one thinking it would soak up some of the liquor we had. We ate the food super fast, obviously a little too fast because you got sick and started to throw up. So, I made the decision to take you back to the hotel so you could lay down, I intended to let you rest for a few minutes but we both fell asleep. Then the next day you…..well you know."

Santana nodded and rolled off Brittany and laid on her side facing Brittany. "Do you regret your decision? Like if you could do it all over again would you just go get married instead of going back to the hotel?"

Brittany thought carefully before answering. "No, I don't regret it." Brittany then turned on her side so she could face Santana. "I don't regret it because you deserve a wedding fit for a princess, not a sporadic half assed one in Vegas. When I marry you Santana I want to be fully alert and completely sober, because I want to remember how radiant you look in your white dress. I honestly would have felt like I was taking advantage of you if I would have married you. You weren't in a good head space a few months ago."

Santana closed her eyes and nodded. "Ready to go to sleep now?" Santana asked while slowly opening her eyes.

"Are you upset?" Brittany answered.

"No, I'm not Brit." Santana said quickly. Brittany quirked an eyebrow at her. "Honest Brit…I'm not. Will you hold me?"

Brittany smiled and scooted closer so their bodies were flush with one another. Santana nestled her face into Brittany's chest and wrapped an arm around her. "Good night Brit Brit."

"Good night baby." Brittany responded kissing the top of her head.

The next morning Santana woke up before Brittany. She surpisingly felt refreshed and full of energy and in a good mood. She laid in bed basking in the warmth of Brittany's body, enjoying the small puffs of air that were hitting her neck as the blonde breathed in and out. She was drifting back to sleep when she heard the bedroom door slowly creak open followed by a small voice. "Mommy?" Noah called out.

"Over here mijo." Santana called out to her son.

Noah ran trotting to the other side of the bed clutching his elephant and greeted Santana with a smile. "Buenos dias."

Santana smiled widely at her son. "Buenos dias Noah….but shhhhhhh Brittany is still sleep." She said while pointing over her back.

Noah looked over at the sleeping blonde who was snuggled into Santana's side with her arm securely over the Latina's waist and nodded his head that he understood while placing his hand over his mouth.

"You didn't tuck me in last night." He said softly with a small frown on his face.

"I know and mommy is so sorry about that." Santana said as she felt her heart break. "B tucked you in right?"

"Yeah she gave me a bath first, then we read a story." He responded rocking side to side.

"Did she do a good job?" Santana asked trying to lift his spirits.

"Yeah, she made voices for different people in the story." Noah said with a smile.

"That's pretty cool." Santana replied with a smile.

"Where did you go?" Noah asked.

"Mommy went for a walk, and I went to visit Grandpa and Nanny at the cemetery." She said carefully.

"Can I go next time?" His brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Yes, mommy will take you next time. Ok?" Santana whispered out.

"Ok."

"Come here." Santana said softly while raising her arm and inviting the boy to climb in bed with her. Once Noah settled in his mother's arms Santana kissed his forehead and began running her hand through his hair. "You need a hair cut mijo."

"I don't want one." Noah replied softly.

"Just a little trim then okay?" Santana stated. "We will go tomorrow morning. Do you want mommy to fix you breakfast?"

"No I made myself breakfast." He stated proudly.

Santana closed her eyes tightly trying hard not to imagine the disaster that was probably waiting for her in the kitchen. "Did you touch the stove Noah?"

"No."

She sighed in relief while opening her eyes again. "What did you make honey?"

"Cereal…B showed me how to make my own cereal yesterday." Noah said while squirming in Santana's arms.

Santana frowned to herself. "How did you reach the milk Noah…it's on the top shelf. You didn't climb in the fridge did you?"

"I used the milk on the bottom." He said while drawing imaginary lines on Santana's arm.

_Milk on the bottom?_ Santana thought to herself, she wasn't sure how Brittany loaded the groceries in the fridge so she let it go and decided she would have Noah show her later. "Thanks good Noah, I'm proud of you….you're such a big boy now." She hugged him tightly.

"Are we gonna put up the Charismas tree today?" Noah asked.

"Yes we are baby, when B wakes up we can." Santana replied softly. Noah squirmed in Santana's arms once again so he could look over at the sleeping blonde.

"When is she going to wake up?" He said sadly.

"She will be up soon." Santana said while laying Noah back down before he poked her or attempted to wake her up himself. "Why don't you go brush your teeth and mommy will be in your room in a few minutes okay?" Santana helped him roll out of her bed and watched him run of out the room. Santana turned to face Brittany she leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom. Santana was brushing her hair when she got a brilliant idea. She went to the closet to rummage through the bags she bought yesterday. She pulled out exactly what she was looking for and got changed in the bathroom. She then went to Noah's room and got him dressed.

Santana came back to her room with Noah in her arms. "Do you remember the plan?" She whispered in his ear. He shook his head excitedly and smiled. "Ok…are you ready. 1…2…3…" Santana set Noah on the bed and nodded for him to start. At the top of his lungs he began singing.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaaayyyyyyy_

Brittany stirred in her sleep and huge smile formed on her face. She popped her eyes open to see Noah singing while dancing on the bed wearing a Christmas footed pajama outfit with a Santa hat. Santana then jumped up from the side of the bed and sang her part of the song.

_Oh! what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way;_

She was wearing the same pair of pajamas that Noah had on complete with a Santa hat as well. Brittany sat up and leaned back against the headboard. She was smiling so big it looked like it hurt and she had tears streaming down her face.

Noah then crawled over the bed and sat in Brittany's lap giving her a hug and a kiss. He looked over at Santana, "Now mommy?"

Santana nodded. "Yep…go ahead."

"B will you decorate the Christmas tree with me? Please?" He said shyly while looking down.

"I would love to Noah." Brittany gushed out. "I would absolutely love to." She repeated while hugging Noah tightly and winking at Santana.

"These ones are happy tears right…like the other day in the kitchen B?" Noah asked while poking a tear that was streaming down here cheek.

"Yeah these are happy tears Noah." Brittany said with a smile.

"Noah baby, why don't you go watch cartoons downstairs until me and B come down to start the tree." Santana said.

"Ok mommy." Noah then jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Santana closed the door behind him.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen San." Brittany beamed while out stretching her arms. "Come here."

Santana smiled and crawled in the bed into Brittany's arms. "Glad you liked it." Santana replied while leaning up to kiss Brittany. Brittany deepened the kiss immediately grazing her lips against Santana's bottom lips and nibbling on it before breaking the kiss. She began running her hands over the Latina's body.

"You look beyond sexy in the pajamas but they are getting in the way of what I want to do." Brittany replied seductively.

Santana smirked and leaned close to whisper in Brittany's ear, "I'll make sure they aren't in the way later." She then licked down the blonde's neck. "Get dressed and come downstairs." She hopped off the bed and left the room.

Brittany got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked at the toilet seat and there was a pair of pajamas identical to the ones Santana and Noah were wearing, with a Santa hat. There was also a note folded up neatly sitting on the clothing. Brittany picked up it and ran her fingers over the script of her name.

_Dear Brit Brit,_

_This is will be our first Christmas together in years. I want to make it as memorable as possible for you. Here is your attire for the day, feel free to wear absolutely NOTHING underneath if you want *wink, wink* Lol, If you recall it matches the pair Noah and I are wearing. I figure since we are a family now that we should start a new tradition that hopefully we can follow next year, and the year after, and year after and so on. Once you change, meet us down in the kitchen where Noah and I are sipping peppermint hot chocolates waiting on you. After we put up the tree, while singing Christmas songs of course, we will have lunch, which I already have ordered and will be delivered exactly at 1:30pm. After lunch, we will all snuggle on the couch and watch Christmas movies; I have dinner reservations for us at 7:30 at the new steakhouse downtown. If you slide back the shower curtain there is a new dress for you to wear tonight. After dinner, we will come back home where I will tell you and show you over and over how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you back in my life. I hope today is as special for you as it will be for me._

_Love, Santana_

Brittany slid back the shower curtain and saw the same dress she tried on at the mall the other day that she fawned over but refused to pay the $500 price tag for it. "San…" she whispered out. She gently ran her hand over the dress and then turned to quickly get dressed in her pajamas. Following Santana's hint she chose not to put anything at all on under her pajamas. She threw on her Santa hat and walked downstairs.

As she entered the kitchen she heard Christmas music playing softly in the background as Santana poured hot chocolate in 3 big mugs that had everyone's name on them written in candy cane print. Noah held a big peppermint stick in his hand and smiled up at Brittany when he noticed her presence.

"B has jamas like us mommy!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah she does, how awesome is that?" Santana answered while putting the pot back on the stove and walking over to Brittany giving her a hug. "You look adorable Brit." She said while leaning up to kiss her on the lips.

Brittany wrapped Santana in a hug. "You are amazing…when did you have time to do all of this?" Brittany asked.

"Santa did it, right Noah." Santana replied with a smirk.

"Yep Santa does magic." Noah said while sticking his peppermint stick in the mug and stirring.

"Stir slowly mijo, so it doesn't splash." Santana said warningly.

"Cuz its hot?" Noah asked with as he was now waving the stick through the steam rising from the cup.

"Si, es muy caliente. It's very hot. So be careful." Santana added.

"Come on boys we are leaving, get your shoes on. Manny make sure you have on socks!" Puck yelled up the stairs.

Quinn came out the bathroom and grabbed her coat from Puck who was holding it for her. "Emmanuel is truly your mini me." She commented while allowing Puck to help her into her coat.

"Yeah I know…." Puck smirked. "You love it." He leaned down and gave Quinn a kiss on the check before putting his coat on. "Feeling better?"

"Eh, not really I will be glad when I'm out of the first trimester so this morning sickness can finally calm down." Quinn replied dryly while leaning against the railing as Eli and Manny came crashing down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Manny asked.

"Your mother has a doctor's appointment so we are all going with her. " Puck said.

"Remember mommy and daddy explained this morning that are having a new baby…so today at the doctor we get to see the first picture." Quinn added while opening the door.

The Puckerman family arrived in the doctor's office 30 minutes later. Eli and Manny ran straight to the toys in the waiting room while Puck and Quinn sat down close to the bathroom since they stopped 2x already for Quinn to throw up.

"I don't remember your morning sickness being this bad with the boys." Puck said as Quinn leaned into his side. He then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"It was definitely worse with the twins than it was with Beth. But this is horrible… I hope I don't have an infection or anything." Quinn whispered sadly.

"Everything will be fine babe." Puck leaned down and kissed her temple.

"I hope so."

"Quinn Puckerman?" The nurse called out.

"Boys let's go." Puck called out to Eli and Manny.

"So Quinn, pregnant again with baby #3?" Dr. Marks asked.

"Actually this is pregnancy number 3…I uh, I had a daughter when I was 16." She whispered out.

"Oh….well then you are used to how this works." He replied with a smile while raising her shirt and squirting the cool gel on her stomach.

"What's that stuff?" Eli asked Puck.

"It's um gel so that we can see the baby on that TV screen over there." Puck said while pointing to the screen.

"Cool." Manny exclaimed while attempting to stick his hand in to the gel.

"Emmanuel, come sit by me." Puck said sternly right before Manny's hand touched Quinn's stomach.

"Can I stand by you mommy?" Eli asked timidly.

Quinn looked over at Puck and smiled while extending her hand out. 'Come here baby and hold mommy's hand." Quinn said softly. Eli went slowly to Quinn and wrapped his small hands around hers.

"Look boys there's the baby on the screen." Puck pointed while Manny climbed in his lap.

"It doesn't look like a baby." Manny said softly.

"The baby isn't done growing yet. You both used to look just like that too." Quinn said with a smile.

"So Quinn how do you like having twins?" Dr. Marks asked while printing out a copy of the ultrasound.

"I love it. It's a lot of work but I love it." Quinn replied, and Puck nodded in agreement.

"Well you're in luck because it looks like you're having twins again." Dr. Marks replied calmly.

"What?" Puck almost shrieked out.

"Take a listen to the heartbeats." Ds. Marks smiled. "See they are beating one after the other."

"How far along am I?" Quinn asked.

"I would say bout 14 weeks, which would explain why you are starting to show already so much already. Congrats to you both." The doctor then left the room.

"That means the babies are yours Puck. That's long before I went to Vegas." Quinn whispered out with tears in her eyes. "They are yours."

The tree was put up, lunch was eaten and the trio was now cuddling on the couch watching movies. Brittany was leaning on the arm of the sofa with Santana sitting between her legs leaning back on her chest. Noah was curled into Santana's chest sleeping.

"What time is it babe?" Santana asked.

"It's a little after 5." Brittany whispered back. "Today has been amazing Santana. Thank you so much baby." Santana angled her head up to kiss Brittany.

"It's not over yet so you can thank me later." Santana replied with a wink while leaning her head to the side and resting it on the side of the sofa closing her eyes.

Brittany began to kiss the exposed skin on Santana's neck gently yet passionately. Santana leaned further into Brittany's chest and moaned. She then turned her head to capture Brittany's lips once again moaning in pleasure. The vibration of the moaning rumbled through Santana's body and caused Noah to stir in his sleep from the sensation.

"We better stop…Noah is sleep on my chest." Santana sighed out. "We need to get ready for our dinner anyways."

Brittany gave her one last kiss on the neck. "You're right babe." She then picked up the remote to turn the TV off while Santana sat up and woke Noah up.

"Who is watching Noah tonight?" Brittany asked when they were upstairs in the bedroom.

"Quinn is bringing the boys over." Santana replied while taking off her pajamas. Brittany turned around to say something and was left speechless when she saw the Latina's naked body.

"Like what you see?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely!" Brittany exclaimed while quickly taking her pajamas off while licking lips and slowly walking towards the Latina. She quickly engulfed Santana in a heated kiss walking her backwards until her legs hit the bed. She gently laid the Latina down and began kissing down her body. "I need you San….I need to touch and taste you right now baby."

Santana pulled Brittany on top of her just as there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy?"

"Shit…" Santana whispered. "Just a second mijo." Santana called out while grabbing her robe off the chair of her vanity.

"I'm going to hop in the shower and start getting ready babe." Brittany replied while kissing the Latina a gentle kiss on her forehead and heading in the bathroom.

Santana went and opened her bedroom door. "What's up sweetie?"

"Can I get B a Christmas present?" Noah asked shyly. "I have monies." He opened his hand and held out the crumbled bills.

Santana bent down so she was eye level with him. "Wow you're rich!" She said with a smile. "You save your money and mommy will help you buy B a gift tomorrow at the mall okay?"

"Ok!" He said excitedly.

"Aunt Q is coming to watch you tonight while mommy and B go to dinner. So you behave yourself ok?" Santana said sternly. "You listen to everything Q tells you to do."

"I will," Noah said confidently.

"I know you will baby. Go play in your room until mommy comes and gets you." Noah pushed his money back in his pocket and went running down the hall.

Santana chose to get ready in the hall bathroom so her and Brittany had enough space. She had just finished her make up when she heard Puck coming up the stairs calling her name.

"Wow you look hot San." Puck said with a smile.

"Thanks Puck," She replied while leaning in to give him a hug. Santana was wearing a short red and black dress strapless dress that was skintight. "Where's Q with the boys?"

"Quinn isn't feeling well, so I came to just pick Noah up and bring him to our house for the night." He replied.

"That's fine, let me pack him a bag quick." Santana said while heading towards Noah's room.

"Naw I got it….keep doing your lady thing in the bathroom." He said with a wink.

"Is Q ok?" She asked.

"Yeah her morning sickness has turned into all day sickness." Puck said with a frown.

"So she finally told you she was pregnant I take it?" Santana asked slowly.

"Yeah she did, she has some other news to tell you. Call her tomorrow morning." Puck replied.

An hour later Santana was downstairs in the den waiting on Brittany to come down. She was nervously pacing back and forth._ Relax Santana….just relax…everything will go fine. Today went according to plan You love her and she loves you. So everything will be fine. _She thought to herself

"San are you dressed babe?" Brittany called out.

"Y-yeah Brit I'm in the den." Santana called out while quickly picking up the flowers and candy she had for Brittany.

Brittany walked in the room and Santana went speechless. Brittany's dress was a floor length black dress with a sequins piping down the side, a deep slit up the side that exposed her toned, muscular thigh, the top was a halter low cut v that made her breasts still upright and perky. The dress hugged Brittany's body in all the right places. She had her hair in loose curls pinned to one side as they cascaded down her shoulder.

"You look amazing Brittany…wow." Santana breathed out. "T-these are for you baby." Santana held out flowers and candy.

"You look amazing yourself, " Brittany whispered back while accepting the flower and candy. "Thank you, you didn't have to buy me these." She leaned in and kissed the Latina. "I feel your heart beating baby….relax Santana."

"This is our first official date since we have been back together…..I want it to be a night you would always remember. I wanted it be to special" Santana replied.

"Every night with you is special San. You're special." Brittany replied with a smile causing the Latina to blush.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked while holding her hand out. "The limo is outside waiting."

The two walked hand in hand out the door.

* * *

I know you're mad I didn't get to the date but that's the next chapter.

I know this chapter is longer than usual but hope you all enjoy it. :)


	32. It's Magic

A pretty fluffy chapter..a little angst...enjoy!

* * *

The limo ride to the restaurant started off quiet and awkward as Brittany could tell Santana was nervous. The Latina was wringing her wrist while looking out the window in silence. Brittany reached over and placed her hand on Santana's to still them. "You're awfully quiet, everything ok?" Brittany asked gently while brushing a piece of hair behind Santana's ear.

Santana turned her head to face the blonde and smiled softly. "I'm fine Brit. Just doing a little thinking, that's all."

"Hmmmm, what are you thinking about?" Brittany asked while shifting her body to give her full attention to Santana.

"About a lot of things, but it's nothing for you to worry about."

"I don't like the sound of that San, If something was really bothering you, you would let me know right?" Brittany asked while rubbing her thumb over Santana's hands.

"Yes I would babe." Santana replied while leaning in and kissing the blonde gently on the lips. "Thanks for asking."

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana, to which the Latina quickly leaned into Brittany's embrace. "You've come so far Santana. I don't want you to lost in your thoughts again." Brittany ran her hand up and down Santana's arm while kissing her temple.

"I know Brit…I'm fine baby, I promise you." Santana replied while resting her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.

They pulled up to the restaurant 20 minutes later. "The paparazzi are here Santana." Brittany said while looking out of the window.

"I figured as much, they are trying to get pictures of people's families." Santana chuckled. "I'm ok with them if you are."

Brittany smiled, "Doesn't bother me…I may even get my pictured posted on the cover of a magazine with **_THEE_** Santana Lopez." She laughed while doing a number of poses.

Santana laughed lightly as she pushed the blondes arm, "Come on silly." She leaned in and pecked 's lips before the driver opened the door.

Due to Santana's celebrity they were seated in the back of the restaurant in a private booth. "This place is nice." Santana said with a smile. "Do you want wine or champagne Brit?"

"Let's do champagne tonight." Brittany said with a smile.

The waiter brought out a bottle of champagne and took their dinner orders. "Brit, are you excited for Mercedes concert? I can't wait to see what you put together."

"Yeah I am…some of the dancers need an extra push so I'm going to up to 2 a days rehearsals for the next couple days." Brittany replied while raising her glass. "Let's make a toast baby."

Santana raised her glass as well. "What are we toasting to?"

"To you…Santana in the past few months that I've been back in your life I've seen you grow so much. You've faced some of your biggest fears head on and overcame them. It hasn't been easy for you, hell I haven't made it exactly easy for you but you didn't break baby and that's the important part. You're a nurturing mother to Noah, you're an attentive best friend to Quinn, and you're the perfect girlfriend to me. I've seen you at some of your darkest moments recently yet you're still standing sweetheart. So here's to you baby. I love you so much Santana."

Santana had tears streaming down her face. "Thanks Brit…I love you more." They clinked their glasses to seal the toast and took a sip before leaning in and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"So how is your dad doing Brit?' Santana asked while nibbling on her salad, which was just served.

"He's doing pretty good actually. I talked to him last night when you were gone on Skype. He looks really good too." Brittany said with a genuine smile. "I can't wait to go see him. You're still coming back to Lima with me right?"

Santana's face instantly dropped, "Ummm yeah Brit, of course."

Brittany took notice in change in Santana's demeanor from the question; she figured it must have had something to do with the letter from her abuela. She chose to address it at a later time so she didn't ruin the mood of dinner. "So you've been in the studio in your basement a lot lately… you're album must be coming along great."

Santana's face instantly lit up at the mention of her album. "Yeah I've been doing a lot of writing lately so I try to record the melodies right away as I hear them in my head before I go in the studio with actual producers. I wrote you a song…" She whispered the last part.

Brittany's eyes widened. "You wrote me a song?!"

"Yeah I did….but you can't hear it until the album comes out." Santana replied with a smirk. Brittany fake pouted which earned her a kiss from Santana.

"Usually your pouts work on me….but not this time." She whispered against the blonde's lips. She pecked her on lips one more time before smiling and leaning back picking up her champagne and smirking at the blonde while she sipped.

"Damn, really?" Brittany said while further pouting.

"You are so adorable…." Santana said while grabbing Brittany's hand. "I do have a few songs I want your opinion on though."

"I can't wait to hear them." Brittany said with a big smile just as the waiter was bringing out their dinners. "Wow this look so awesome."

They ate in a comfortable silence before Santana finally spoke up. "Q and I bake Christmas cookies with boys every year on the 20th… which is tomorrow. What time do you have rehearsal so we can plan around it so you can join in?"

Brittany shook her head. "I want you and Q to have some traditions to yourselves. I get the feeling that Quinn needs that with you."

"Brit…are you sure?" Santana asked slowly.

"Yes babe, I can make cookies with you and Noah for Santa on Christmas Eve. Spend tomorrow with Q." Brittany replied confidently.

"Ok Brit." Santana replied softly.

"You haven't been going to therapy lately Santana, are you stopping for good?" Brittany asked while finishing the last of her steak.

"I figured since I wasn't having nightmares as often anymore that I could take a little break from therapy." She answered while looking down.

"But you have been having them?' Brittany asked while resting her hand on Santana's thigh under the table and squeezing it before rubbing it.

"Yeah, I had one the other night but it's no big deal." Santana said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked peaceful so I just went down to the studio for a few hours so I wouldn't disturb you."

"Santana, baby I want you to wake me up when that happens, whether I look peaceful or not. Ok?" Brittany replied sternly. "Please."

"Ok..." Santana whispered out desperately wanting the current conversation to end. "Did you want to order dessert?"

"I rather have dessert at home." Brittany said with a wink while licking her lips and staring at the Latina's chest.

'I was hoping you would say that." Santana replied seductively.

Santana sat in Brittany's lap as soon as they got settled in the limo wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and leaning down to kiss her passionately. "You look so beautiful tonight Brittany." She whispered softly when she broke the kiss for air.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment I walked in the den earlier." Brittany whispered against Santana's lips.

The moment they walked in the house they were crashing their lips together. "Upstairs Brit….now." Santana moaned as Brittany was nipping and sucking on her neck. Brittany picked up Santana, who instantly wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and began attacking her neck while untying the halter part of her dress. Once they were in the bedroom Brittany laid Santana on the bed and quickly took off the rest of her dress off. She then rolled Santana on her back and slowly unzipped the Latina's dress kissing her slowly down her back.

"I need you Brit…." Santana moaned out. Brittany stripped Santana's undergarments off and dropped to her knees quickly and began licking the Latina's pussy lips. Santana moaned and bucked her hips in pleasure.

"Brit….shit….don't stop baby…" Santana cried out. Brittany held the Latina's hips to still her while she plunged her tongue deeper into the Latina while sucking her clit and flicking it interchangeably. Brittany blew softly into the Latina and kissed her clit.

"I want to feel you Brit." Santana moaned whiled pulling Brittany back up to her lips and kissing her deeply exploring every inch of her mouth with her tongue. Brittany climbed in the bed and scooted Santana back and lifted her leg and slowly slid down until their cores were touching.

"Damn San….you feel awesome babe." Brittany whined as Santana rolled her hips into the blonde. Brittany matched Santana's rhythm and thrust her hips faster and harder. Brittany reached over and began to massage Santana's breast.

"B-brit" Santana moaned while taking Brittany's fingers and putting them in her mouth sucking on them.

"I'm c-close Brit…." Santana screamed out.

"I am too baby…" Brittany whined.

Santana rolled her hips in a figurate and caused them both to peak at the same time and cry out in ecstasy. Brittany kept rocking until they came down from their high.

She rolled on her back and pulled the Latina on her chest planting kisses all over her face. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Brit."

Brittany woke up from Santana stirring wildly in her sleep. She reached out to put her hand on the Latina but when she touched her naked back she felt moisture. She opened her eyes and saw the Latina was sweating heavily. Brittany pulled down the covers to her waist to cool down her body while softly calling her name. "San? Baby girl…wake up." Brittany gently rubbed her back as she heard Santana groan in her sleep. Her body kept tensing up and her groaning got louder as she mumbled incoherently. Brittany slid out of bed and quickly made a cold compress in the bathroom. She came back and ran the cool towel down Santana's back first, then on her neck. "Wake up baby." She said a little louder while rubbing Santana's arm with her other hand.

Santana's body jerked violently and she screamed out. "Richard no!"

Brittany shook Santana a little harder trying her hardest to wake her up now. "Santana!"

Santana's eyes popped open and she gasped deeply while breathing heavily. Brittany continued to run the cold towel over her back silently allowing her time to adjust to be awaken so abruptly. Brittany then placed the towel on Santana's neck and scooted back down so she was lying next to the Latina again looking her in her eyes.

"Brit…" Santana choked out through tears.

"I'm here baby." Brittany whispered back to her while scooting herself closer. Brittany reached out and moved Santana's hair out of her face. The Latina flinched initially but then scooted closer to Brittany.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." She cried out softly.

Brittany reached out and wiped her tears away before kissing her gently. "You don't have to." She replied softly while stroking her hair again. Brittany looked over her shoulder at the clock and saw it was 4:30am. "I have an idea." She said with a small smile while leaning back in and kissing away the tears that were still falling. Brittany stood up and went to the closet and grabbed the extra comforter. She wrapped it around her body then she went over to the bed and wrapped the comforter off the bed around Santana before picking her up bridal style.

"Brit what are you doing?" Santana asked as Brittany was picking her up.

"We are going to count the stars and then watch the sun rise." Brittany said while kissing her on the temple. Once outside on the balcony Brittany sat down on the couch Santana had out there. She leaned on the arm of sofa and laid the Latina on top of her between her legs. Brittany opened her blanket and opened Santana's blanket so their naked bodies were touching. They had the warmth from the blanket that was on Brittany was lying on and the blanket that was on top of Santana. Santana cuddled in as close as possible to Brittany.

"Feeling better?" Brittany asked while running her hands up and down Santana's back underneath the blanket to keep her warm. Santana closed her eyes tightly and shrugged but didn't answer.

"Why can't I forget about him?" Santana whispered out. "Why can't I just fuckin forget about him Brit." She cried.

"I don't know baby, I wish I had the answer for you. Maybe you should go back to your therapist and talk to her about it." Brittany said while kissing the top of Santana's head. She held the Latina tight as her body shook with silent tears.

Once Santana calmed down she shifted to Brittany's side and nestled her face in the blonde's neck. "San?"

"Yeah."

"I think you and Quinn should report Richard to the police….or at least get a restraining order. I'm not comfortable with him being able to come to the house. What if Noah is outside playing one day…or Eli and Manny are?" Brittany said while wrapping an arm around Santana's waist pulling her back on top of her.

"We don't have evidence that he raped us Brit…it's useless." Santana said sadly.

"Well, let's get a restraining order then. Maybe you will feel a little more at ease." Brittany replied while kissing Santana on the neck.

"Maybe…" Santana ran her hands up and Brittany's sides. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get one. I will drop by my lawyer's office tomorrow after I pick up Noah from Quinn's house.

"Great." Brittany said through a yawn.

"You're tired Brit…let's go back in so you can go back to sleep." Santana stated while sitting up. Brittany gently pulled her back down on her body.

"I thought we were going to look at the stars and watch the sunrise." Brittany said with a soft smile.

Santana snuggled into Brittany's chest placing a kiss on her collarbone. "Where do you see yourself in 10 years Brit?"

"Well professionally I see myself choreographing major tours for you and Mercedes, while the two of you sell out arenas all over the world." Brittany laughed. "In my personal life…I see myself married to you, while we raise our children together. Noah will be a star athlete in high school, I picture us having a little girl that's sassy like you that loves to sing and act like her mom. I see us having another son who loves to dance kinda like Mike Chang. We'll have 2 dogs that on the weekends we will walk while we stop to get coffee early on Sunday morning. Most importantly I see myself falling asleep in your arms every night and waking up in your arms every morning. I picture myself more in love with you than I ever thought possible."

Santana was speechless and the only response she could think of was the lean up and kissed the blonde deeply and passionately.

The two eventually fell asleep outside wrapped in each other's arms. Santana woke up when she heard the phone ring. "Come on Brit…time to wake up sweetheart." Santana said sweetly while hugging Brittany tightly. The blonde fluttered her eyes open and quickly closed them from the brightness of the sun. "Its too bright out." She said with a smile.

"Come on babe, you need to get to rehearsal." Santana replied while standing up and pulling the blonde up with her.

"Well, I need to shower…you need to shower….wanna shower together?" Santana said while dropping the blanket exposing her naked body and walking slowly back into the house. Brittany quickly ran behind her.

Santana got to Quinn's house and let herself in. "Q?" She called out when she stepped in the living room as she put her purse and keys on table. Eli, Manny, and Noah came running into the living room.

"Mommy!" Noah called out as she ran straight into his mother's arms.

"Hey baby." She said while kissing his forehead and picking him. "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

"Watching a movie!" Manny said while jumping up and down.

"Cool…what movie are you guys watching?" She asked while setting Noah back on the floor and holding Eli's hand while walking with them back to the TV room.

"Madagascar." Eli said happily while climbing back on the couch.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's sleep…so daddy said we are s'posed to stay down here and be quiet." Manny said while climbing up and sitting down next to Eli.

"Did you guys eat before your dad left?" All three boys shook their head yes.

"Guess what Aunt Sanny?" Manny said excitedly.

"What's up sweetheart?" She replied mimicking his excitement.

"We are having 2 babies!" He jumped up and held up 2 fingers. "So I get a little brother and Eli gets a little brother."

Santana had a confused look on her face. "You sure it's 2 Manny."

"Yep that's what daddy said." He replied with a shrug.

"Hmmmmm, well are you excited to be big brothers?" She asked.

Eli and Manny both nodded their heads smiling widely.

"Well that's great guys, I'm going to check on her." Santana replied while exiting the room and heading upstairs to Quinn and Puck's room. She knocked lightly on the door. "Q?"

"Yeah…" Quinn weakly replied.

"Awwwww hey babe." Santana said with a small smile. "Feeling sick I take it?" Santana sat down on the bed next to Quinn and stroked her hair.

"Yeah…are the boys ok?" Quinn said while lifting her head.

"Yeah are they are fine…watching a movie in the TV room." Santana replied softly. "Need anything babe…white soda or crackers?"

Quinn shook her head. "Puck should be back soon, he just ran to the store."

"Well I'm going to stay until he gets back ok?" Santana kicked off her shoes and climbed in the bed leaning against the headboard next to Quinn. Santana layed a pillow on her lap and pats it softly. "Come here Q."

Quinn scoots over and lays down her head on Santana's lap and sighs deeply. "Q can I ask you something?'

"Sure…what's up?"

"Uh, Brit and I have been talking about marriage a lot lately. Not actually saying when we are getting married but like just referencing us being married in the future." Santana said. "Do you think it's too soon for us to be talking like that?"

Quinn turned so she was facing Santana. "You and Brit have known each other forever, you dated for a few years in high school. You two know each other better than anyone else. Does marriage talk scare you?"

Santana shook her head. "No, I know I want to marry Brittany more than anything I just I don't know if it's the right time. How did you know with Puck?"

"You just know when it's right babe. If you guys are talking about it then it must be weighing heavily in your hearts and minds. Let's put it this way, if Brittany were to ask you right now at this moment to marry her…would you say yes?" Quinn asked while sitting up slowly.

"I think I would….no I **know** I would. I would definitely say yes." Santana said with a smile.

"Then you're ready to marry her babe. Don't overthink it." Quinn replied with a smile.

Santana leaned forward to hug her. "Thanks Q…now lay back down and get some rest, we have cookies to make tonght."

Quinn smiled and laid back down while Santana flicked on the TV. 20 minutes later Quinn was sound asleep while Santana gently rubbed her back until she herself fell asleep. Puck came in the room and smiled. "Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray in my bed together has always been a dream of mine." Puck smirked.

"Shut up Puckerman." Santana said with a smile as she slowly woke up.

"Hey San, what are you doing here?" He replied while sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I came to pick up Noah and Quinn wasn't feeling well so thought I was stay until you got back to make sure she was ok. But I do need to get going, I need to stop by my lawyer's office before I take Noah to the mall." Santana said while yawning and stretching. "Get your wife off me." She replied laughing. Puck gently moved Quinn off of Santana's lap and onto his. "See you later Puck, have Quinn call me when she wakes up.

Santana and Noah were walking through the mall hand in hand, "So what do you want to get B for Christmas sweetie?"

Noah thought long and hard. "I don't know." He said sadly.

"Let's go over here and think ok?" Santana replied while leading him over to Starbucks. She ordered herself a latte, got Noah a small caramel hot chocolate, and cinnamon roll for them to share. "The best way to think of a gift for someone is to think of what you like about them best." She said with a smile. "So what do you like best about B?"

Noah furrowed his eyebrows and thought hard. "She's really nice to me, and she's nice to you."

"Ok, that's a good start. What else?" Santana said while cutting up the cinnamon roll into pieces for Noah.

"She's always plays game with me, she dances with me…um she tucks me in and reads me bed time stories." He added while shoving a piece in his mouth. "She's just like you kinda."

"I have the perfect gift for you to get B." Santana said with a huge smile.

Santana was setting out the ingredients for the Christmas cookies when Quinn walked in with the boys. "Hey Q." Santana said warmly while giving the blonde a hug. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah I am…thanks for staying earlier." Quinn replied.

"No prob hun. So I picked up all the decorating stuff for the cookies." Santana replied while opening up the sprinkles and frosting cans.

Brittany walked in after rehearsal to see Eli sitting on Santana's lap, while Noah sat next to Quinn decorating cookies. Manny sat by himself with a sullen look on his face. She walked up behind Santana and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby."

"Hey Brit Brit, how was rehearsal?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Long…I'm so tired." She replied while yawning.

"Hey Q, feeling better today?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah I am Brit…thanks." Quinn said with a smile while helping Noah squeeze frosting out of a tube.

Eli and Noah both screamed out "Hi B!"

"Hey guys…those cookies look awesome. You guys are doing a good job." Brittany gave them both high fives. She then looked over at Manny who now had tears in his eyes.

"Hey Manny…want B to help you?" She asked while sitting down at the table next to him. He shook his head no as the tears began to fall. He then jumped out of the chair and ran.

"He's been moody this afternoon Brit, don't take it personal." Quinn replied.

"Hmmmm, mind if I go talk to him Q?" Brittany asked not wanting to overstep her bounds.

"No, go ahead."

Brittany walked to the den where Manny was laying on the couch crying. "Hey, what's wrong Manny? Are you mad at B?" She asked while rubbing his back.

"No…" he answered through tears.

Brittany leaned down and picked him he instantly cuddled into her chest and cried harder. "Whats wrong honey?"

"Mommy and Aunt Sanny like Eli better than they like me." He sobbed out.

Brittany frowned. "That's not true sweetheart. Why would you think that?" Brittany asked while rubbing his back once again to try and comfort him.

"Cuz they always pick up Eli and help him." He said softly while sniffling. Brittany thought back to all the interactions she noticed with the twins and Santana did have a tendency to always be holding Eli and interacting with him more. In her defense Eli usually always does run up to her.

"Well that's because sometimes you don't need as much help as Eli and Noah. You're able to do more things by yourself." Brittany said gently.

"Yeah but sometimes I like when mommy and Aunt Sanny help me too." He said sadly. "They only give me achention when I'm bad."

Brittany frowned in confusion. "Oh you mean attention…they only notice you when you do something bad? So is that why you sometimes do things you know you're not supposed to do?" Brittany asked while turning Manny around so he was straddling her so she could look him in his eyes.

He nodded and looked down and a few tears came down his eyes…like when I punched Eli or when I pushed Noah….but Noah wasn't supposed to break." Manny began to cry again.

"Manny you pushed Noah so Aunt Sanny and your mom would notice you?" Brittany asked to be clear she understood what he was saying.

"I'm sorry B." He leaned forward and began sobbing into her chest. "Noah wasn't supposed to break."

"Shhhh shhh shhh it's ok sweetie." Brittany cooed in his ear while rocking him to calm him down.

"Are you going to tell on me?" He asked while resting his cheek on Brittany's chest.

"No…I think that's something you need to do yourself." Brittany said gently. "But if you want B will come with you."

"Ok…" He whispered.

"Now, how about we go and decorate a cookie together. I will help you." Brittany said with a smile.

"Really?" He said with a smile.

"Really." She stated while standing up with him and carrying him back to the kitchen.

Later that night Santana was sitting in bed writing lyrics for a new song, while Brittany laid in her lap reading a magazine.

"You were great with Manny today Brit." Santana said while closing her notebook and setting it on the bedside table. "I feel so bad…I didn't notice that I favored Eli over him."

"You weren't doing it on purpose San…don't be so hard on yourself." Brittany replied while tossing the magazine on the floor and grabbing Santana's hands kissing them and resting them on her chest.

"I know but still…I'm glad we caught his destructive streak before Eli or Noah got really hurt, or even worse he hurt himself." Santana said softly. "Quinn looked completely heart broken."

Brittany sat up and straddled Santana to look in her eyes; she leaned in and kissed her slowly. "Close your eyes." She said softly, Santana obeyed. "Clear your mind babe." Brittany began to massage Santana's shoulders.

"That feels good babe." Santana whispered out.

"Ready for bed?" Brittany asked while trailing kisses down Santana's neck.

"Yeah I'm Brit…I'm beat." Santana replied while opening her eyes. Brittany leaned over and turned the lamp off and then rolled on the side of the Latina spooning her from behind.

"Good night my love." Brittany whispered.

"Buenos noches mi amor." Santana whispered back while snuggling back closer into Brittany.

The next evening Santana was driving Noah to Mercedes's house for the children's Christmas party that she threw for her friend's kids every year. The purpose of the sleepover was to give the parents time to wrap gifts for Christmas with the kids of out of the house.

"Ready for the sleepover Noah?" Santana asked while helping him out of the truck.

"Behave yourself." Santana said while kneeling down so she was eye level. "Whatever Aunt Cedes says to do you listen to her ok?"

"Ok." He said with a smile.

"Have fun baby, mommy loves you." Santana said while giving him a big hug.

"I love you too mommy." He asked while running towards the house where Mercedes was standing in the door waving to Santana. Santana waved back and got in the truck to head home.

She was pulling off when Brittany called her.

**Hey babe what's up?**

_Hey San…did you drop Noah off yet?_

**Yeah I just did I'm headed home now.**

_Can you swing by my apartment for a second I need to load some stuff in your truck that wont fit in my car._

**Sure Brit…when are getting rid of the apartment?**

_I paid the rent for a year so I'm not sure yet._

**Wow, ok money bags. Hahaha. I will be there soon.**

Santana pulled up to Brittany's apartment 30 minutes later and knocked on the door since she didn't have a key.

Brittany peeped her head out the door and smiled. Santana leaned in and kissed her lips. "Are you going to let me in?" Santana asked.

"Close your eyes first." Brittany replied with a smile.

"Really Brit?" Santana asked confused while smiling back.

"Yep close em San." Brittany said while reaching out to grab her hand. Santana closed her eyes and let Brittany pull her through the door. Brittany gently closed the door and got behind the Latina wrapping one arm around her waist kissing her neck a few times and the other hand over Santana's eyes.

"What is going on Brit Brit." Santana laughed out. They took a few more steps and Brittany finally stopped.

"Welcome to my winter wonderland baby." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear while moving her hand from over her eyes.

Santana opened her eyes and gasped while stumbling back into Brittany's arms. "Brittany…" Santana said through tears. Brittany decorated the living room to look like a true winter wonderland. They was fake snow all over the floor, the furniture was gone and was replaced by white Christmas trees with white lights and ornaments. They were white lights hanging all over as the only source of light along with candles placed strategically all over. In the middle of the floor was a white blanket covered in white rose petals with a picnic basket.

"Brittany baby this is …." Santana whispered out while turning in Brittany's arms and kissing her. "This is magical."

Brittany smiled and sat down on the blanket and reached out her arms. "Sit down with me baby." Santana slowly sat down.

"When did you have time to do this?" She whispered out as Brittany poured champagne into glasses for them.

"It's magic baby." Brittany said with a wink while she dug in the picnic basket and pulled out a white chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to Santana.

"Wow that's good." Santana said while licking her lips.

"Santana Lopez, we haven't been back together than long but I know that I don't want to go another day without you in my life. I can't imagine not waking up holding you every morning. Will you marry me baby?" Brittany pulled out a platinum ring with a huge pink diamond surrounded by white diamond clusters.

"Brit…" Santana breathed out.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Yep I felt like being evil.

So what do you think of Manny's confession?

What do you think Santana suggested for Noah to get Brittany for Christmas?

Did you like the proposal?

Leave some reviews and let me know what ya think of the chapter! :)


	33. Forever Yours

Decided to post the chapter a little early...enjoy!

* * *

"Santana Lopez, we haven't been back together than long but I know that I don't want to go another day without you in my life. I can't imagine not waking up holding you every morning. Will you marry me baby?" Brittany pulled out a platinum ring with a huge pink diamond surrounded by white diamond clusters.

"Brit…" Santana breathed out. "B..b….b" Santana's breathing picked up quickly.

"San, sweetheart take a deep breath." Brittany said calmly while setting the ring back down in the picnic basket and scooter closer to the Latina. "Do you have your inhaler?"

Santana shrugged. Brittany then looked around and noticed that she didn't have her purse with her. Brittany slid behind Santana. "Stay calm baby and keep taking deep breaths." Brittany whispered in her ear as she slowly wrapped an arm around Santana's waist and used her other hand to push her head down between her legs, which she now had tucked into her chest.

"In and out….in and out…" Brittany softly chanted. "Good….one more deep breath." As Santana's breathing evened out Brittany rubbed circles on her back while leaning down placing kisses gently on the back of her neck.

"S-sorry Brit." Santana stuttered out just above a whisper when she sat back up straight. Brittany pulled the Latina back in her arms so Santana's back was flush with Brittany's chest. She wrapped an arm around her waist and then the other arm around the top of her chest.

"Let's talk for a minute Santana." The Latina nodded as she relaxed into Brittany's embrace leaning her head back on the blondes shoulder, Brittany kissed her temple then leaned her head on Santana's. "You don't have panic attacks or asthma flare ups or whatever that was when you're excited or happy. They only come when you're upset or nervous." Brittany stated softly.

"I know…" Santana whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"So talk to me baby."

"That was the perfect proposal but…" Santana began to cry harder.

"But what?" Brittany said slowly.

"I don't want to say no." She choked out through a sob.

"I don't get what you're saying baby." Brittany said gently while grabbing Santana's hands to still them.

"I love you more than anything Brit. I always have. I swear to GOD I always will but…"

"You don't want to marry me?" Brittany said sadly.

Santana quickly turned around and straddled Brittany so she could look her in the eyes, she leaned forward and kissed her sweetly yet passionately. "I didn't say that Brit." Santana wiped away the tear that escaped Brittany's eyes before kissing the spot the tear once was. Brittan rested her hands on Santana's hips and squeezed tightly before running her hands up and down Santana's side.

Santana locked her hands around Brittany's neck. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Help me understand what you're thinking Santana." Brittany replied. "Please."

Santana looked down. "Brit, I want to marry you more than anything in this world. Since high school I have dreamed of the day we would be married…but you just came back in my life probably 6 or 7 months ago…you were gone for 2 months with your job, which I totally understand baby. I swear I do." Santana leaned forward to give Brittany a chaste kiss to prove it. "But after Vegas you left me for 2 months Brit." Santana began to cry. "2 whole months Brittany. I didn't know where you were….I didn't know why. Quinn would give me random updates on you but it literally broke my heart. I tried to hate you Brittany…but I couldn't. That's how I know I love you more than life itself." Santana wiped away some of her tears before wiping away some of Brittany's.

"But I don't think we are ready to get married right now Brit." Santana whispered as she sobbed softly. "I think it's too soon."

Brittany closed her eyes and nodded. "If you want to leave me I understand Brit." Santana cried out as she leaned down into the blondes shoulder and sobbed. Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's back to calm her down. Brittany held her tightly while she thought of the perfect way to phrase what she needed to say.

"San, baby I'm not leaving you. Like I just told you I love you and I don't want live without you. I can't go a day without waking up next to you, holding you when you cry, laughing with you, snuggling with you, kissing you." Brittany lifted Santana's face off her shoulder. "I'm yours….for as long as you will let me be."

"Are you mad at me?" Santana asked sheepishly while sniffling.

"Not at all baby." Brittany leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips. "We don't have to get married right away, we can take as long as you need sweetheart. I love you, and I'm willing to be as patient as I need to be with you. I'm yours forever."

Brittany reached behind Santana back into the picnic basket. "This is yours baby…" Brittany said as she took the ring box out of the basket. She carefully opened it and took the ring out. She reached for Santana's right hand and slipped it on her ring finger.

"Brit…I can't accept this." Santana said with tears in her eyes. "It's not right."

"On your right hand it's a promise ring, San. It's a promise that I will always love you. I will always protect you and support you. I will always stand behind you and have your back. It's a promise I will never leave your side baby…never. When you're ready you can switch it to your left hand." Brittany said while lifting Santana's hand kissing her finger with the ring.

"I don't know what to say…" Santana whispered while silent tears streamed out of her eyes.

"You don't need to say anything." Brittany said with a wink. "Since Noah is gone for the night, want to stay here with me in my magical winter wonderland?" Brittany asked while running her hands up and down Santana's thighs. Santana leaned forward and hugged Brittany tightly.

"I would love to." Santana replied. "Do you want to order dinner?"

"Yeah I don't think anything in the fridge is edible anymore." Brittany replied while scrunching up her face.

Santana laughed softly while standing up. "Let me get my purse and phone out of the car."

Once Brittany heard the door close. She went to the bathroom and allowed herself to cry. _She didn't say no….she just said not right now._ Brittany told herself over and over.

Santana went outside and sat in her truck, she looked down at the huge sparkly ring on her finger and sniffled up the tears threatening to fall. "I don't deserve Brit….I don't deserve her at all." She quickly reached in the back and grabbed her purse. She called and ordered Chinese for the two of them. As she was putting her phone back in her purse she came across the letter from her abuela. She carried it with her everywhere she went. She pulled it out and read over it for the millionth time since she received it. She wiped away the tears that fell as she read it and processed what the letter said before she tucked it back in her purse, locked her truck, and went back in the house.

She saw Brittany coming down the stairs, she had changed out of her jeans and sweater and was now wearing a tank top and loose fitting sweats. She had her laptop in her hand with a few dvds laying on top of it. "I thought we could watch a few movies." She said with a smile.

"I ordered Chinese…is that okay?" Santana said while meeting Brittany at the bottom of the stairs taking the dvds off the laptop so they didn't fall.

"Sure, Chinese is great." Brittany said while sitting down on the blanket and refilling their glasses with champagne. Santana sat down next to her and leaned her body into Brittany's side. "What movie do you want to watch first?"

"I, um, let's talk for a bit first." Santana replied while grabbing Brittany's hand.

Brittany leaned forward and closed the laptop lid. Santana placed a white envelope on the laptop. "Open it." She said. Brittany looked over at her confused put picked up the enveloped and opened. She quickly ran over the letter and smiled widely.

"You got the restraining order!" She beamed while quickly wrapping an arm around Santana. "I'm proud of you baby."

"Yeah Richard, can't come within 500 feet of us." Santana said proudly.

"I feel so much more at ease now that you and Noah are safer. At least a little bit safer." Brittany sighed out.

"You are safer now too." Santana replied. "Keep reading, once you sign it, it protects you as well."

Brittany kept reading the letter quickly inside her head, "Santana Marie Lopez –petitioner- , Noah Antonio Lopez –child of petitioner-, and Brittany Susan Pierce –secondary legal guardian of Noah Antonio Lopez-" She read out loud.

She looked over at Santana, "I'm not Noah's guardian though." She stated.

"Pull out the other letter in the envelope." Santana whispered.

Brittany pulled out the other packet of papers and read over them quickly as tears began flowing out her eyes. "S-san…."

"I want you to be Noah's other legal guardian. I love you, Noah loves you, you are apart of our family Brit. If you accept….by signing this makes you Noah's legal guardian. And when we get married in the future, I will turn it into a legal adoption. But this document makes Noah your son." Santana softly.

"Yes! I will absolutely sign Santana." Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana hungrily and passionately. "This is the best present I've ever gotten." Brittany cried into Santana's lips. "I love you so much." Brittany quickly tackled Santana and began kissing her passionately. "You have no idea what this means to me baby. No idea." Brittany whispered.

45 minutes later, Brittany had her head lying in Santana's lap as the Latina ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. "Hey San?"

"Yeah."

"How come you and Quinn never went to the police about Richard?" Brittany asked. "Like even now, when I brought it up the other night you quickly skipped over the part about reporting him to the police."

Santana sighed. "Well the first time Richard raped me…he threatened me to kill me if I ever told anyone."

"But you told Quinn."

"Yeah because I was scared to stay at my house…I didn't know if he would come back."

"Why didn't Quinn ever tell?" Brittany asked while turning on her side to face the Latina.

"I don't know….loyalty maybe? She was just scared as I was. We were still new to LA so we didn't want to make any enemies. All we really had were each other and Puck." Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded and closed her eyes. "I can't believe I'm spending Christmas with you Santana. 6 months ago if someone would have told me I would laying with you right now, let alone living with you, and spending Christmas with you I would have laughed in their face."

"I feel the same way." Santana replied as she moved so she was lying down next to Brittany. Brittany turned and placed her hand on Santana's cheek and leaned forward gently kissing her. Santana ran her hand underneath Brittany's shirt tracing the outlines of her abs with her fingers as she leaned forward and deepened the kiss.

"I'm not going to make you wait forever Brit." Santana whispered when the kiss broke. "I promise I won't.

"I know you wont." Brittany replied just as soft while pulling Santana on top of her. "You look beautiful in these lights."

"You look beautiful always Brit…." Santana replied while hungrily kissing down the blonde's neck before resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"So I'm really a mom?" Brittany gushed.

Santana lifted her head and look Brittany in the eyes, 'Yes baby you are Noah's other mommy now."

Brittany leaned up and kissed Santana once again. The two finished off the bottle of champagne and fell asleep in one another's arms. Santana woke up when she felt Brittany moving to get up.

"Where are you going?" The Latina said while sitting up.

"To grab some more blankets out of the closet. Unless you want to go up to the bed." Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head. "I want to stay in your winter wonderland as long as possible." She replied with a soft smile.

Brittany blushed as she got the blankets and made a pallet on the floor. She then grabbed extra pillows for the two of them to lay on. Santana was squirming to get back comfortable and was growing increasing irritated. Brittany simply laughed in amusement. "Do you want me to grab you a pair of sweats? I still have quite a few clothes here."

Santana wiggled closer to Brittany, "I would miss your too much if you went upstairs. I will just my pants off." She replied with a smirk. "Can you help me?"

Brittany smiled. "Sure." She leaned in and kissed the Latina while slowly unbuckling her jeans. Santana lifted her shirt off while moaning into the kiss. Brittany turned so she was on top of the Latina and kissed her way down her body stopping at the top of her jeans. Brittany began to slide the Latina's jeans off when she smelt the arousal steaming from between Santana's legs.

Brittany cupped Santana's core and noticed how wet the Latina was. "You're so wet baby." She placed a kiss there and moaned into the Latina's core, causing Santana to shudder and buck her hips. She slowly slid her pants the remainder of the way down kissing down her tan legs. She kissed her way back up the other leg.

Santana pulled Brittany up to kiss her. "I want you San." Brittany mumbled against her lips as she slid her hand down the Latina's body slowly and underneath her thong. Santana's body tensed when she felt Brittany's hand there.

"Go s-slow." She stuttered out.

"I can use my mouth baby." Brittany said while kissing her gently on the lips and moving back down.

"No..no use your fingers."

"Ok…Brittany slowly pushed one finger inside the Latina kissing her softly on the cheek and giving her time to adjust." Santana's breath hitched.

"You ok?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded as a tear escaped her eye.

"Just give me a minute." Santana breathed out.

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana on the cheek. "Let me know when you're ready."

Santana closed her eyes. A few minutes later she nodded and whispered out. "Ok."

Brittany slowly pumped the finger in and out of Santana. "I'm going to add another finger." Brittany whispered while nippin on Santana's ear. "Ready?"

Santana nodded and Brittany added another finger and slowly pumped in and out of the Latina. Santana moaned in pleasure so Brittany sped up the rhythm a little. "Feel good baby?" Brittany asked.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaa." Santana moaned while turning her head to capture Brittany's lips. "Faster Brit…." Brittany began to pump even faster while sporadically running her thumb over her clit. Santana began to feel more comfortable and starting rocking her hips to match Brittany's actions.

"I'm close…Brit….baby I'm close." Brittany kissed a trail down the Latinas body and slid her thong off. She placed a kiss right on her core before slowly licking up and down her lips. She swirled her tongue around her throbbing clit building up the sensation for the Latina before sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue. With the final flick Santana orgasmed while screaming Brittany's name. Brittany licked her over and over cleaning her up before moving back up to kiss her on the lips and laying on her back. She reached down and pulled the covers over them before pulling Santana close to her and kissing her on the head.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Brit." Santana whispered before falling back to sleep.

The next evening everyone was gathered at Santana's house after Mercedes's Christmas concert for drinks and appetizers.

"You did amazing Cedes." Santana beamed one more time.

"Thanks San…too bad I couldn't convince you to perform with me tonight." Mercedes replied while helping the Latina pour champagne for everyone.

"I know maybe next time." Santana replied. "I do have a song that I'm writing that I would love for you to duet with me though."

Mercedes smiled. "Are you serious? Girl I would love…you know we always bring down the house when we sing together. I can't wait to hear it."

"Thanks!" Santana put another 2 glasses on the tray.

"I'll take these out for you." Mercedes picked up the tray and left the kitchen.

Santana was pouring sparkling apple juice for Noah, Eli, Manny, and Quinn when the blonde came in to the kitchen and sat down. Santana turned around when she heard the kitchen chair move. "Hey Q, you okay honey you look tired?"

Quinn rested her head on the table. "I am tired and I'm a little light headed." Santana grabbed a bottle of water and kneeled down in front of the blonde. She raised her hand to feel Quinn's forehead and neck. "You have a fever Q."

"It's just hot in here, I will be fine." Quinn replied while sitting up just as Noah, Eli, and Manny came crashing in the kitchen.

"Aunt Sanny can we watch a movie?" Manny asked while tugging on Santana's shirt to get her attention.

"Sure baby, have B put a movie on for you in Noah's room." She replied while running her fingers through Manny's Mohawk. They went running out of the kitchen to find Brittany excitedly.

"Q, I want you to go lie down for a while." Santana replied softly while handing her a bottle of water.

Quinn nodded and slowly moved to stand up. Santana quickly stood by her side and helped her walk upstairs. "Here lay down in my room." Santana had Quinn lie down in her king sized bed. "Do you want to take any pills or anything?"

Quinn shook her head. "The water is fine. Thanks."

"When Puck gets back I will let him know you're up here." Santana replied while leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Otherwise I will check on you in a little bit."

"Hey San…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I didn't notice the ring on your right hand." Quinn said with her eyes closed.

"Oh ummm…yeah Brit gave it to me last night." Santana replied in a guarded tone.

"Come here Santana." Quinn opened her eyes and patted the bed next to her. Santana reluctantly went and sat down.

Quinn lifted Santana's hand and examined the ring. "This is an engagement ring Santana."

"I know." The Latina whispered out.

"So why is it not on your left hand?"

"Because I turned down the proposal." Santana said while wiping a tear away.

Quinn sat up quickly, a little quickly which cause her to groan. "Quinn…"

"Why did you turn down the proposal? We just talked about this the other day and you said you were ready to marry Brittany." Quinn asked.

"I thought I was until she asked….I just…I don't know." Santana replied while abruptly standing up.

"San…"

"Quinn, please. Let's talk about his after the holidays." Santana pleaded.

"One more question?"

Santana sighed. "Sure…"

"If you turned down the proposal…why are you wearing the ring? Like why do you still have it?" Quinn asked while laying back down.

"Brit told me to wear on my right hand until I'm ready to wear it on my left." Santana replied.

Quinn nodded and closed her eyes. "Get some rest Q."

Santana walked by Noah's room and saw Brittany popping in a DVD, she waiting outside the door for the blonde to come out. Brittany came out and instantly wrapped her arms around Santana give her a quick kiss. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Q is lightheaded so I had her lay down in our bed." Santana replied while breathing in Brittany's scent while nuzzling her face in the blonde's neck.

"Are you okay?" Brittany.

"Yeah…a little worried about Quinn…she's been really sick this pregnancy." Santana shrugged.

"Don't let it stress you out." Brittany replied while kissing Santana on the cheek and heading back down the stairs.

Quinn woke up when she felt a soft kiss on her lips. "How are you feeling beautiful?"

Quinn popped her eyes open when she heard the voice.

"Rachel?"

"Merry Christmas." Rachel replied cheerfully.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Quinn asked while slowly sitting up.

"Finn went back to Lima to spend Christmas with Kurt, Blaine, and his parents. My dads are in Paris so Mercedes invited me to spend Christmas with you all.

"Oh…" Quinn replied softly avoiding eye contact with the Latina. "How are things going with Finn?"

"Honestly, not too good hence us spending Christmas apart. How are things with Puck?" Rachel asked while grabbing Quinn's hand.

"Things are going really well. We talked about a lot of things, and um…we are in a good place right now."

"Things must be going well you're pregnant." Rachel said with a soft smile.

Quinn instinctively placed her hands on her stomach. "Yeah, I'm having twins again." She replied with a smile.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Really?! Oh my gosh. That's fantastic Quinn." She leaned forward and hugged the blonde. When they pulled apart from the hug Rachel lingered close to Quinn's face.

"I'm sorry about Vegas." Rachel whispered.

"I woke up and you were gone Rae…after what we shared I woke up and you were fuckin gone." Quinn replied harshly. "So saying sorry means nothing to me."

"Quinn you fuckin kissed me." Rachel hissed out. "Or did you forget?"

"Keep your voice down." Quinn hissed back.

"Allow me to refresh your memory Quinn…" Rachel started.

* * *

I hope you all dont hate me after this chapter. *runs and hides*

FaBerry flashback to Vegas, Christmas, and Santana finally shows Brittany the letter from her abuela all in the next chapter which happens to be Christmas! :)


	34. Am I Ready?

**Those of you that have left reviews know that I respond to each and every one if you have the PM feature available. I love reading you reactions and theories on what is going on. I also appreciate all criticisms, concerns, and questions. A lot of what I write is derived from reviews and PMs, so keep them coming. **

**A very special thanks for NayNay1963 for all her ideas and suggestions in her review and our PM convo earlier today. :) You should really enjoy this chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I'm sorry about Vegas." Rachel whispered.

"I woke up and you were gone Rae…after what we shared I woke up and you were fuckin gone." Quinn replied harshly. "So saying sorry means nothing to me."

"Quinn you fuckin kissed me." Rachel hissed out. "Or did you forget?"

"Keep your voice down." Quinn hissed back.

"Allow me to refresh your memory Quinn…" Rachel started.

_The girls had just stumbled back into the room after being completely and utterly drunk. Quinn went to her room and collapsed in her bed right away, Mercedes didn't make it as far, she passed out on couch in the living room. Rachel wasn't as drunk as the other two girls, so she went to the kitchen and grabbed them both a bottle of water and 2 aspirin. After Mercedes took her aspirin and fell asleep instantly she went to Quinn's room._

_"Quinn? I have some water and aspirin for you." Rachel said softly while knocking on the door._

_Quinn groaned and rolled over to face the door. "Thanks Rachel." She replied._

_Rachel came in and closed the door behind her, she sat on the edge of the bed and handed Quinn the water and aspirin. Quinn quickly took the pills and laid back down. She closed her eyes expecting Rachel to leave but was surprised when the bed shifted and felt a warm body sitting next to her. Rachel began to softly stroke Quinn's hair._

_"You don't have to stay, I'll be fine if you want to go to your room and go to sleep." Quinn said while opening her eyes and looking up at Rachel._

_"There's pain in your eyes Quinn." Rachel said softly. "You're letting Santana stress you out honey. You need to let Brittany take over now."_

_Quinn shook head. "I need Santana just as much as she needs me right now." Quinn said softly. "I will be fine and so will Santana."_

_"So guys are messing around then?" Rachel asked gently._

_Quinn sat up. "No, I swear we aren't Rachel. Santana is my best friend, my sister. That's all." Quinn then got out of bed and pulled out sweats and a tank top to sleep in. She took her dress off and changed right then and there. Rachel scanned Quinn's body up and down before quickly diverting her eyes when she locked eyes with Quinn who gave her a soft smile. "Besides I'm happily married to Puck."_

_"Happily?" Rachel asked while raising an eyebrow._

_"Ok, we've been having some problems but they will work out soon." Quinn said confidently. "But I do love him."_

_Rachel nodded. "I'm envious of how comfortable with your bodies you, Santana, and Brittany are. I mean you girls will strip naked anywhere in front of anyone." Rachel said sadly._

_Quinn frowned while walking back towards the bed. "What happened to the overly confident Rachel Berry from high school?" Quinn asked while sitting back down._

_"When you're husband cheats on you….it takes your confidence down a notch." The brunette replied sadly while wiping a tear away._

_"Finn slept with another woman?" Quinn blurted out while taking Rachel's hand. "That ass hole."_

_"No , maybe, I don't know…maybe…he's been emailing some woman though. We've been having problems for a while."_

_"Rachel, you're better than Finn….you deserve better than Finn." Quinn said while pulling the brunette into a hug. The hug lasted longer than both girls knew it should have. They broke away slowly but their faces remained closed. Quinn leaned in closer and she could feel Rachel's breath on her lips. She raised her hand and cupped Rachel's cheek gently grazing her thumb over her cheekbone. Rachel closed her eyes, so Quinn closed hers and she leaned in and softly pressed their lips together._

_They slowly moved their lips together as they molded together in harmony. Rachel broke the kiss when she needed to stop for air. "What was that for?" She whispered._

_"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Quinn responded._

_"I don't know…I just…" Rachel started but ended the sentence by leaning forward and kissing Quinn more hungrily but just as gently this time. She licked across Quinn's lips asking for entrance, which Quinn granted and moaned when she felt Rachel's warm, soft tongue dancing with hers._

_Quinn leaned Rachel back as the two began to kiss more passionately. Quinn knew in her head what she was doing was wrong, but it felt so good to be loved at this moment that she ignored her conscience. Rachel leaned up and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and she slowly pulled her bottom lip through her teeth._

_"What are we doing?" Rachel breathed out while running her hands under Quinn's tank top and enjoying the soft smooth skin she felt on her back._

_Quinn was hovering over Rachel on her elbows. She ran her thumb over Rachel's bottom lip. "Do you want to stop?" She rasped out in a voice full of lust._

_"No, do you?" Rachel responded while pulling Quinn to lay flush on her._

_Quinn shook her head and began kissing down Rachel's neck, she stumbled upon the brunette's sweet spot and nipped and sucked lightly moaning when Rachel began to roll her body in pleasure. Rachel slid Quinn's tank top off of her. _

_"C-can I touch them?" Rachel asked while nodding towards Quinn's breast. Quinn smiled and nodded._

_Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn gently on the lips while slowly moving her hand to grab Quinn's left breast. She ran her thumb over her nipple and both Quinn and Rachel gasped at the sensation. Rachel reached around Quinn and unclasped her bra letting it fall and exposing the blonde's perky chest. Rachel slowly leaned forward and kissed her breast running her warm tongue over the nipple and blowing leaving a cooling sensation causing Quinn to shudder._

_"Can I take your dress off?" Quinn asked Rachel._

_The brunette nodded as Quinn began to slowly unzip the side zipper and slide the dress down leaving Rachel laying in her black lace bra and panty set. Quinn tossed the dress to the side of the bed. She stared at Rachel's body and smiled._

_"You have a gorgeous body Rachel…never be embarrassed or self conscious about it." Quinn replied softly while running her hands down the brunette's flat stomach. She leaned back down and kissed Rachel deeply and passionately. A surge of electricity ran through both women and their hands began to roam over each other's bodies. A few moments later they were completely naked laying side by side. Quinn was running her hand up and down Rachel's naked side. _

_"I don't know what to do….I've never had sex with a woman before, but I know I want to with you.' Rachel whispered as she ran her hand up and down Quinn's toned thigh._

_Quinn laughed softly while leaning in and kissing Rachel gently on the lips. "I've never had sex with a woman before either but I've watched enough lesbian porn with Santana, and unfortunately walked in on her and Brittany enough that I kind of know what to do."_

_Rachel laughed softly. "I think we all have walked in on them at some point."_

_Quinn leaned forward and kissed Rachel while rolling her body on top of the brunette's. She began to kiss down Rachel's body paying attention to her breast, Quinn then kissed down to her core before stopping and laying there._

_"I've never done this before." Quinn breathed into the Rachel's core._

_"Vegas is the place for 1st times right?" Rachel added._

_Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel's legs open, she then slowly began to lick her. Rachel bucked her hips. Quinn felt a surge of confidence when Rachel moaned loudly. She began licking faster and firmer, swirling her tongue over Rachel's clit. She thought about what she would want to feel and did just that to Rachel._

_"You're so wet Rachel….fuck." Quinn hummed inside of her. Quinn dived back in and sucked on her clit before flicking it with her tongue. Rachel moaned louder._

_"Oh my goodness Quinn…..wooooooooooowwwwwww!"_

_Quinn then moved to lay back on top of the brunette. Rachel now feeling her surge of confidence rolled the two of the over so she was now on top, reached down and stuck a finger inside of Quinn and slowly pumped it in and out of her. _

_"Rae…."_

_Rachel quickly added a second and third finger, pausing slightly as she felt Quinn adjust around her fingers. _

_"Keep going Rachel…shit….keep going…faster."_

_Rachel pumped her fingers in and out as fast as she could while leaning down and kissing Quinn deeply on the lips, moaning when she tasted herself on the blonde._

_"I'm close Rachel….fuck…I'm close baby." Quinn croaked out while reaching down and stilling Rachel's hand. "I want us to come together."_

_"How?" Rachel asked while looking deep into Quinn's green eyes. _

_"Sit up…" Quinn said while softly leaning Rachel back to sit up as well. Quinn had Rachel straddle her while lifting one of Rachel's legs. "I woke up on a Cheerio's retreat one night and saw Brittany and Santana doing this. They seemed to enjoy it." Quinn said with a shrug._

_Quinn slide closer until she felt her clit rub with Rachel's, both girls shuddered simultaneously at the sensation. Quinn began rolling her hips slowly enjoying the friction she felt. Rachel took one arm and grabbed Quinn's shoulder as she threw her head back and her eyes rolled in her head in pleasure._

_Quinn picked up the pace when Rachel began to roll her hips in sync with the blonde's. Rachel leaned forward to kiss Quinn hungrily as she felt herself getting close to her peak. Quinn began to thrust harder and faster until they both screamed out in pleasure. Rachel kept the rhythm going until both of their bodies stopped shaking. She then untangled their legs and leaned Quinn back laying her body on hers. She kissed her passionately. "That. Was. Amazing Quinn." Rachel breathed out into the blonde's neck._

_Quinn ran her hands up and down the brunette's body while she caught her breath. She held Rachel tightly until the two of them feel asleep. A few hours later Rachel woke up…realizing she was naked in bed, spooning an equally naked Quinn Fabray, her eyes went wide. Rachel slid out of bed slowly, quickly grabbed her clothes, placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips and left the room._

"So if you recall Quinn you started it." Rachel hissed out.

"You kissed me the night before, and you certainly didn't stop me." Quinn said slightly raising her voice. "I'm not doing this Rachel. I'm not having this conversation with you right now."

"Quinn, we need to talk about this."

"This is nothing to talk about Rachel." Quinn snapped back.

"We need to talk about us and what happened." Rachel pleaded.

"Was that your first time going to Vegas? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas Rachel." Quinn replied softly. "It was just a drunken hook up."

"It meant something to me and I know it meant something to you Quinn." Rachel reasoned. "Please Q…"

Santana knocked on the door, and she walked in, "Q? I got you something to eat…" Her voice trailed off when saw Rachel sitting on the bed next to Quinn.

"Berry? The hell are you doing in my room?" Santana asked while raising an eyebrow at the brunette while setting down the plate on the bedside table.

"Lovely to see you as well Santana, I arrived 30 min ago, Brittany said Quinn was upstairs resting and I came to check on her." Rachel defended herself quickly.

"I told Rachel I was fine, and now she's leaving and going back downstairs right?" Quinn added while lying back down and closing her eyes.

"Exactly, Quinn we will talk more later." Rachel added while leaving the room.

"Ummmmm," Santana started out.

"Not now Santana." Quinn whispered.

"Fine, are you still feeling dizzy?" Santana asked gently.

"No…just tired."

"Want to try to eat a little something?" Santana asked.

"I'm not really hungry Santana."

"You may not be but my new niece or nephew probably is." Santana said with a smile while softly grazing her hand over Quinn's growing stomach.

"Make that plural." Quinn said while opening her eyes and smiling. "I'm having twins again."

"What the fuck Fabray! That is so awesome. Wait….twins run in Puck's family….so that means the babies…"

"Are his…yes. I'm 14 weeks the doctor said. Which means I got pregnant before Richard…."Quinn didn't finish the sentence as Santana pulled Quinn into a huge hug.

"Don't even finish the sentence." Santana said with a sad smile. She handed the plate to Quinn. "Try to eat a little something, please?" Quinn reluctantly nodded and accepted the plate.

"Puck called, he is still putting together the boys bikes for Christmas, he said he will be over soon though." Santana replied while standing up and walking over to her purse. She grabbed an envelope out and walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Quinn.

She handed her the envelope. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she accepted it. "What is this?" She replied while reading it over.

"I had my lawyer draw up restraining order papers for against Richard for you." Santana said. "Once you sign…he isn't allowed within 500 feet of you."

Quinn felt her eyes well up in tears. "Thanks."

Santana sat upstairs with Quinn while she ate for another hour before finally heading back downstairs to the party.

Later that night Santana was laying in bed reading her letter from her abuela as Brittany finished up her shower. The blonde came out a few moments later and climbed in bed next to the Latina.

"Did I tell you how amazing you were tonight?" Santana said while leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Thanks San." Brittany replied while yawning and wrapping an arm around Santana's waist burying her face into the Latinas neck closing her eyes.

"Do you feel like talking?" Santana asked while flipping the letter over and over in her hands.

"I'm really tired San…exhausted even. Can we talk in the morning?" Brittany mumbled out never opening her eyes.

"It's kind of important Brit." Santana said while rubbing Brittany's arm trying to wake the blonde up.

"Is Noah sick?" Brittany asked while sighing.

"No babe…he's ok."

"Are you sick?" Brittany asked again.

"No…I'm fine Brit." Santana responded confused.

"Then it can wait until the morning baby." Brittany stated while kissing the Latina on the neck. "I've been up all, danced for 2 hour straight, did a meet and greet, and helped you host a party in which you spent a good majority of the party running behind Quinn, which left me to entertain and look after Noah, Eli, and Manny. I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep."

Santana sighed and folded up the letter and tossed it on the bedside table. "You're right Brit, I'm I'm sorry. Let's uh, let's lay down." Santana and Brittany scooted down so they were now lying down. Brittany turned on her side away from the Latina and pulled the covers up tight around her neck.

Santana turned the lamp off and wiped the tears that were falling down her eyes. "Goodnight Brit." The Latina whispered out while turning on her side with her back to the blonde. Santana had a restless night, she tossed and turned and finally just decided to give up on sleep. She slipped out of bed and went to sit on the balcony and watch the sunrise.

Brittany slowly up woke when she felt the cool air blowing around the room. Brittany fluttered her eyes opened and saw the balcony door open. She slipped on some sweats that were lying next to the bed and walked slowly over to the balcony. She saw Santana sitting on one of the lounge chairs smoking a cigarette.

"You're smoking." Brittany said while sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Yes I am." Santana replied coldly.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, you hungry?" Brittany asked while standing back up.

"Sure, thanks." Santana replied while flicking the cigarette over the balcony.

Brittany nodded and started walking inside when she felt Santana grab her hand. "I'm sorry Brit." Santana whispered as she walked up behind the blonde and molded her front flush into Brittany's back. She wrapped both her arms around Brittany's waist and rested her cheek on the blondes back.

"I'm sorry baby." Santana said louder.

"What are you sorry for Santana?" Brittany asked.

"For everything you said last night…I shouldn't left you to host the party yourself." Santana replied.

"When will your friendship with Quinn finally take a backseat to our relationship?" Brittany asked while turning around with red eyes. "When Santana?" Santana refused to make eye contact she instead looked down.

"I love Quinn, San. You know I do, but I'm tired of this; you're in a relationship with me…not Quinn." Brittany took a step backwards. "I'm going to start breakfast." Brittany then disappeared into the house.

Santana sat down on the lounge chair and buried her hands in her face letting Brittany's words sink in.

Brittany was downstairs cutting up fruit when Noah came into the kitchen clutching his elephant. "Hi B."

"Good morning baby." Brittany said with a warm smile while reaching down and hugging Noah.

"Can I help you?" Noah asked.

"Sure, I love having your help." She replied with a wink.

"Are we having pancakes?" He asked with a smile.

"No, not today sweetheart. I'm making French Toast with a peppermint topping." Brittany said with a smile as she picked Noah up, helped him wash his hands, and sat him on the counter, as usual when they cooked. "And you get to make the topping."

"Wow…."

"Does my mommy like them?" Noah asked as Brittany placed a bowl next to him and handed him a spoon.

"Yeah, she does. I used to make them for her when we were younger." Brittany replied with opening a container of cool whip and pouring it in the bowl. She then handed Noah a bag of crushed peppermints. "Pour these in and stir."

"Ok B." Noah said with a smile.

"Be careful up there." She replied as she whipped up the eggs for the French toast.

"Hey B?" Noah asked as threw a handful of peppermints into the cool whip. "I got you a Christmas present."

Brittany turned around with an exaggerated smile, "Really? Wow…I wonder what it is." She began to tap her finger against her chin pretending to be deep in thought.

"I can't tell you, mommy said it's a surprise." Noah said with Santana's signature smirk on his face.

Brittany laughed loudly. "You truly are Santana Lopez's son."

"Will you help me finish my mommy's gift?" He asked. "Nanny helped me last year."

Brittany walked over to Noah and gave me a hug. "I would love to help you baby."

20 minutes later Brittany was plating the food for the 3 of them. "Noah, baby can you go get your mommy?"

Noah quickly ran out of the room and trotted up the stairs to Santana's. He knocked on the door since it was closed. Santana instilled him the art of respecting people's privacy as soon as she was able to comprehend the concept. So whenever Santana's door was closed he always knocked.

"Mommy?" Noah knocked a little louder.

Santana slowly came to the door and opened it. "Hey sweetheart, good morning." Santana said while kneeling and picking up Noah to hug him.

"We made you breakfast, B said to come and eat." Noah said while wrapping his arms around the Latina's neck. "She let me help."

"She did? Well mommy cant wait to taste what you both made." Santana replied while carrying him out of the room and downstairs.

When Santana entered the kitchen Brittany took notice of how tired and exhausted the Latina looked and her heart dropped but she refused to cave in. She was upset with the Latina and she intended to stay that way. Santana set Noah down at the table and took her seat next to him avoiding eye contact with Brittany.

"Smells great Brit." She said softly while leaning over and cutting up Noah's French toast for him.

"Thanks, I remembered how much you loved peppermint topping on French toast in high school, so I figured Christmas Eve would be the perfect day to make them." Brittany replied with a shrug. "I figured Noah had never had them so it just seems right." Brittany leaned over ruffled Noah's hair as he stuffed another piece in his mouth, leaving whip cream all around his mouth. Which cause both Santana and Brittany to smile.

Breakfast was tense and long. Once they finished eating, Santana wiped Noah's hands and face off as Brittany cleared the table. "Noah baby, why don't you go get dressed. Brush your teeth and put on a sweatshirt and jeans, and play in your room for a while."

"Ok mommy." Noah said while grabbing Ernie, his elephant, and running out of the kitchen.

"Let me help you Brit." Santana said softly while grabbing the stack of plates out of Brittany's hands. "Thanks again for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Brittany replied nonchalantly.

They cleaned up the kitchen together in a tense silence. Once the kitchen was clean, Brittany finally broke the silence. "I'm going to get dressed." She replied over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

Santana didn't respond. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and began dialing Quinn's number but hung up immediately. "This is the problem now." She replied while tossing the phone on the table and sitting down once again burying her face in her hands.

Quinn came out of the bathroom and slipped back in bed next to Puck snuggling close to him. Puck was sitting up against the headboard watching TV. He leaned down and kissed the top of Quinn's head as she wiggled to get comfortable.

"Feeling ok Q? You've been in and out of the bathroom all night." He asked while flicking the TV off and rubbing her stomach with his free hand.

"Yeah I think the twins are sitting right on my damn bladder." Quinn said while exhaling and melting further into Puck's embrace.

"Can you believe its Christmas Eve already?" Puck replied while pulling the blonde into his lap so she was straddling him.

"This year has gone by so fast." Quinn said while leaning forward to kiss Puck gently on the lips.

Puck ran his hands up and down Quinn's back as he deepened the kiss. 'I miss this Quinn." He said when they broke for air. "I miss us being close like this. It killed me when you stayed at San's house. I'm glad we are back baby….I need to wake up to you every morning Quinn."

Quinn leaned forward as much as she could and pulled him into a tight hug. "I do too. I love you so much Puck."

"I love you too baby…and I'm going to show right now." Puck growled lowly in Quinn's ear as she swiftly flipped them over. He leaned over Quinn and kissed her passionately while enjoying feeling Quinn's sink her nails into his back. Puck slowly took Quinn's shirt off and kissed her growing baby bump. "I love you too babies." He said with a smile.

He gently massaged Quinn's breast and kissed them gently, feeling his member jump every time Quinn moaned in pleasure. "Lock the door Puck." Quinn moaned out. Puck gave her one last chaste kiss before getting up and locking the bedroom door. He took off his shirt on his way back to the bed. He laid down on the end of the bed and slowly pulling Quinn's panties off kissing her legs as he slid them down.

He then opened her legs and kissed her core softly. Quinn moaned and rolled her body towards Puck's mouth, he licked, and nipped, and kissed, and blew softly into her core enjoying tasting his wife, and getting more and more turned on by her moans and squirms.

"I want you Puck." Quinn breathed out while pulling Puck up towards her mouth again. She quickly kissed her aggressively. "I need you Puck in me now." He nodded and took his boxers off. He slowly entered Quinn and began thrusting her slowly at first.

"Damn Q…. damn you feel good baby." He growled out.

20 minutes later of slow and sensual kissing and thrusting between the two Quinn finally squeaked out, "I'm coming baby…I'm coming."

Puck nodded and once he felt Quinn clench and release on him he growled out in pleasure as he allowed himself to peak and fall on the bed to Quinn's side. He pulled Quinn on top of him and planted kisses all over her face. "I love you so much Puck."

"I love you too baby." Puck whispered.

"Don't fall asleep Puckerman." Quick said with a laugh as she saw Puck close his eyes. "We still have errands to run today for Christmas dinner tomorrow."

Puck opened one eye, "You're lucky I love you….because all I want to do is sleep baby. You really put in overtime." Puck leaned forward and gave Quinn a chaste kiss before rolling out of bed. He ran around to the other side and picked up Quinn bridal style.

"Noah, what the hell are you doing?" Quinn said with a laugh while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You said have errands to run, right?" Puck asked. "Well we need to get cleaned up. So I'm going to going to help my beautiful pregnant wife shower and help her get dressed."

Puck then carried Quinn into bathroom and closed the door.

Brittany came downstairs to the kitchen when she heard the faint sound of music coming from the basement. She walked downstairs slowly and stood just outside of the studio door, which was cracked open. She heard Santana singing while playing the piano. Her voice was heavy with emotion and Brittany could tell she was crying as she sang.

_Lost touch with my soul_

_I had no where to turn_

_I had no where to go_

_Lost sight of my dream,_

_Thought it would be the end of me_

_I thought I'd never make it through_

_I had no hope to hold on to,_

_I thought I would break_

Brittany felt her eyes well up with tears as she placed her hand over heart while she listened intently to the lyrics.

_I didn't know my own strength_

_And I crashed down, and I tumbled_

_But I did not crumble_

_I got through all the pain_

_I didn't know my own strength_

_Survived my darkest hour_

_My faith kept me alive_

_I picked myself back up_

_Hold my head up high_

_I was not built to break_

_I didn't know my own strength_

Brittany walked into the studio quietly and sat down in a chair in the corner. Santana had her eyes closed while she sang the song so she didn't notice Brittany's entrance.

_Found hope in my heart,_

_I found the light to life_

_My way out of the dark_

_Found all that I need_

_Here inside of me_

_I thought I'd never find my way_

_I thought I'd never lift that weight_

_I thought I would break_

Santana was overcome with emotion and stopped singing as she leaned over the piano and sobbed. Brittany got up and sat next to her on the piano bench as she allowed her own tears to drop. She pulled Santana into her chest and held her tightly.

Santana gasped at first not knowing anyone was down there with her. "Brit?"

"Yeah its me baby." Brittany whispered out. "That's a beautiful song."

Santana sat back up and dried her eyes quickly. "Thanks, you, uh, you weren't supposed to hear that." She whispered back slightly embarrassed.

"Did you write it?" Brittany asked while wiping a few of Santana's tears away.

"Yeah…it's the song I wrote for you. Well, in honor of you. You've helped me realize I'm stronger than I think when it comes to certain situations." Santana said shyly while closing the piano and standing up.

Brittany stood up and grabbed Santana's hand leading her over to the recliner that sat in the corner of the room. She sat down and pulled Santana down on her lap.

"I don't want to fight today San, its Christmas Eve baby. We should be laughing, and cuddling, and singing Christmas caroles." Brittany said softly while rubbing Santana's back.

"I d-don't want to f-fight either." Santana stuttered out being overcome with sobs again.

Brittany placed her hand on the Latina's chest. "Come on baby, relax. Breathe." Brittany cooed while continuing to rub circles on her back.

"I'm trying to Brittany…I don't mean to put Quinn before you. I really don't." Santana choked out.

"Come on San…stop crying…please baby." Brittany said while pulling her closer for a hug.

Once Santana calmed down enough to talk Brittany started again. "I'm being patient with the engagement Santana…I'm letting you control you that baby, but I won't let you control the entire relationship. I've been more than patient but I can't sit back and keep letting you put Quinn first. I love Quinn like a sister but this relationship comes first. It has to come first if we are going to make it. I want to make it San, do you?" Brittany replied.

"Of course I want to make it with you Brit. I know…and I'm sorry Brittany. I just, I just didn't think last night." Santana whispered out. "I thought you were going to leave me this morning."

Brittany laughed softly. "We had a small fight San. I told you I'm not leaving your side baby. I don't know what more I can do to prove that to you."

"You don't have to prove anything to me Brit." Santana said while cuddling into Brittany's chest.

"I love you Santana, don't ever forget or doubt that." Brittany said while resting her head in Santana's neck.

"I love you Brit." Santana replied softly. "I didn't sleep well last night…I missed having you snuggled close to me."

"I can tell, you look exhausted still…I didn't sleep well either." Brittany responded. "I missed holding you and when you got out of bed I felt my heart drop."

"Can we take a nap together?" Santana asked while closing her eyes and sighing.

"I would love to but I need to go pick up Noah's gift, and you need to start baking for dinner tomorrow." Brittany replied while kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Yeah I do need to start baking. I don't know how I got suckered into having Christmas dinner over here when Mercedes house is 2x as big as mine." Santana groaned while standing up and pulling Brittany up with her.

Later that night after a long day of baking and cooking for Christmas dinner, wrapping last minutes presents, taking care of a sick Noah who ate too much cotton candy at the mall, and a very annoying Rachel who insisted on cooking her vegan dish at Santana's house saying it didn't travel well; Santana and Brittany were laying in bed completely worn out.

Santana was drifting off to sleep while she laid on Brittany's legs as the blonde was sitting up against the headboard having just finished Skyping with her younger sister. She closed the laptop and set it on the bedside table. Brittany leaned down and stroked Santana's hair. "Are you sleep San?" Brittany asked softly not wanting to wake her up if she was.

"Not yet." Santana replied just as softly while sitting up and moving to sit next to the blonde, cuddling into her side right away quickly wrapping an arm across her waist.

"Remember last night…you wanted to talk?" Brittany asked tentatively.

Santana sat up slowly. "Yeah…"

"What did you want to talk about?" Brittany asked.

"I wanted to read you the letter from my abuela." Santana said softly.

Brittany frowned and internally kicked herself. She wrapped her arm around Santana and leaned the Latina back into her side. "Do you want to read it to me now?" Brittany asked her before placing a soft kiss to her temple.

Santana nodded. "Sure…" She leaned over and picked up the letter. "I uh, I probably have it memorized as many times as I've read it."

She leaned back in to Brittany's arms as she slowly started reading the letter.

_Dear Santanita,_

_Many years ago you disgraced not only yourself but the family when you allowed your secret shame to become public knowledge. I kicked you out of my home because you made me uncomfortable. I've seen you on the television, and I've seen you at the awards shows so I know you are alive and well. Which is my main concern. I saw you at the funeral when Antonio and Gloria died. I was in the back. I chose not to speak to you for many, many reasons. I want you to come to Lima to see me. I am now ready to talk to you._

_Abuela Lopez._

"She wants to see me." Santana whispered out. "But I don't know if I'm ready to see her." Santana looked up at Brittany. "Am I ready?"

* * *

I know I promised Christmas this chapter but it was getting a little long.

I hope the FaBerry readers are pleased with the flashback, Rachel and Quinn will have another conversation at Christmas dinner.

Any guesses on what Noah got Brittany for Christmas? Lol

Brittany finally standing up to Santana...this could get interesting. Hmmmmmmmm


	35. Im Proud Of You

__Its Christmas in the Lopez household! This is a nice fluffy chapter...a little angst but not a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

_"She wants to see me." Santana whispered out. "But I don't know if I'm ready to see her." Santana looked up at Brittany. "Am I ready?"_

Brittany was speechless. She didn't know what to say to the Latina. "I, uh, I cant answer that for you." Brittany said gently while stroking the Latina's arm. "That's a decision only you can make."

Santana tossed the letter back on the bedside table. "Yeah I know."

"SO is that why you tensed up at dinner when I brought up Lima?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah…it's been heavy on my heart and in my thoughts since I read it….I just don't know what to do." Santana replied sadly. "I love my abuela more than anything. I looked up to her, I admired her, hell I even idolized her and she kicked me out. She said she never wanted to see me again. She, she made me feel ashamed to be myself." Santana reached up and wiped a tear away.

"Follow your heart on this one baby. No matter what you choose, I will completely support you. You know that right?" Brittany responded. Santana nodded while leaning further into Brittany's embrace. "Well, we are all going to Lima anyways next week…so you can decide if you want to go then. I will even go with you if you want me to."

"Thanks Brit." Brittany squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"So do you think Noah will be happy with what Santa got him in the morning?" Brittany said with a smile.

"If not, I will have raised a more than spoiled child." Santana laughed.

"Well you chose to spend a small fortune on him." Brittany teased.

"I don't recall you being stingy with you platinum card either Brit." Santana playfully hit her while laughing.

"I love him so much Santana….its amazing. I really feel like he is my son." Brittany said while smiling.

"He is babe, well once you sign the papers." Santana reminded her. "W-why haven't you signed them yet?" She asked slowly. "Do you not want co guardianship?"

"Of course I do Santana. I just…I want to give you time to really think about what you're asking me. Me signing those papers is as huge a step as me proposing to you, don't you think?"

"B, I planned to give you those papers before you proposed." Santana replied while turning so she could look the blonde in eyes. "I didn't give them to you to make up for the proposal."

"I know you didn't. But, why **did** you give me the papers? Quinn's his godmother right?" Brittany asked while shuffling her position so her and Santana were completely facing one another.

"Yes Quinn is his godmother." Santana replied carefully. "But I'm not dating Quinn…if something were to happen to me, Noah would be yours. I asked you Brit because I love you, I trust you with Noah, I want to build a life with you and a family with you." Santana paused to think. "To me this was the first step in making us a real family."

"A proposal isn't the first step?" Brittany asked while raising her eyebrow.

Santana sighed lightly. "Brit, you said you weren't mad about that." Santana looked down at the sparkly ring on her finger. "You can have the ring back if you want…" She breathed out while attempting to slide it off.

"Santana, I said I wasn't mad because I'm not but if you take that ring off I will be mad." Brittany lifted her hand and slid the ring back closer to the Latinas knuckle. "I just don't understand your train of thought with this whole thing. You trust me with Noah but not your heart?"

Santana reached for Brittany's hand and kissed it before holding it in her lap. "Noah is my heart…and so are you. I trust you with my life, my heart, and my soul Brit. Don't ever doubt that. When I said it's too soon, it's because I don't trust myself." She slowly began. "I don't trust myself not to hurt you. I get so lost in my own head with the nightmares, and the blackouts that I don't trust myself completely. I'm scared I'm going to do something to mess this up."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean you don't trust yourself not to hurt me? Like cheat on me?" She asked.

Santana's eyes widened. "No!" She leaned forward and quickly kissed Brittany gently on the lips. "I would **never** cheat on you Brit. I mean like emotionally hurt you. I can tell you're hurt and threatened by my friendship with Quinn." She whispered out.

"San, I'm not asking you to stop being Quinn's friend. I would never do that. I'm not asking you to choose between the two of us…I'm asking you to put Brittana before Quintanna." Brittany stated.

Santana smiled weakly at her. "I'm really trying Brit…I am."

"I know." Brittany leaned forward and hugged Santana tightly.

"Why are you scared to get married? We've talked about marriage plenty of times and you've never seemed scared befoe." Brittany asked.

Santana looked down. "I just don't want to do something to mess it up. I know I can be selfish and I just think I will ruin it."

Brittany frowned. "You wont Santana, have a little more faith in yourself. We can talk more about this another day. Ready for bed?" Brittany responded while moving to lay back down and promptly closing her eyes.

Santana glanced over at the clock. "Well it is midnight…I was hoping to give you your present." She responded shyly.

Brittany's eyes popped open as she quickly sat up rubbing hands together. "Presents!" She squealed.

"So freakin adorable." Santana chimed while walking to the closet and pulling out a long tube and a square box.

Santana sat Indian style on the bed in front of Brittany who quickly folding her legs mimicking the Latina. "Ok, here's the first one Brit Brit." Santana said cheerfully while placing the box in Brittany's hand.

Brittany opened the box and gasped. She pulled out a platinum bracelet covered in black and white diamonds, followed by a matching necklace. "San…." Brittany breathed out.

"Do you like it?" Santana asked softly.

"I love it! This is gorgeous Santana!" Brittany squealed as she tackled the Latina peppering her with kisses. Santana smiled brightly as Brittany leaned back in her original position.

"I'm glad you like it…here's the second part of your gift." She hands her the long tube.

Brittany frowns in confusion as she pulls a picture of the tube and unrolls it. "What is it?"

Santana smiles while she crawls across the bed and sits behind Brittany leaning the blonde back on her. Santana reaches around and points to the picture. "This baby, is how your dance studio will look downstairs in the basement."

Brittany shifts and looks up at Santana. "What?"

Santana flips over the picture and shows Brittany a blueprint. "There is extra space in the basement next to the game room that I had no idea what to do with. So I just put up a wall so the boys wouldn't go over there. I'm building you a dance studio. I mean you can design it however you want, but I wanted to show a picture…." Santana was cut off by Brittany crashing her lips against hers and leaning her down kissing her passionately.

"You don't have to do that." Brittany breathed out when they finally broke for air. Santana reached up and wiped the tears away from Brittany's eyes.

"This house is as much yours as it is mine now Brit, you live her too. I have my studio so I can work from home. I want you to have the same flexibility baby. You can put together routines and practice and everything from home now." Santana said with a soft smile.

"I love you so much San." Brittany gushed while pulling her back up in the sitting position.

"I love you too Brit." Santana replied while smiling shyly and reaching for Brittany's hand.

"Well, can I give you your gift now?" Brittany asked while bouncing on the bed.

Santana held up the rock on her right hand. "This is gift enough Brit." She said slowly. "I can only imagine what this cost you." She shook her head. "I don't need anything else."

"You really want to talk about the cost of gift?" Brittany said with raising her eyebrow. She gave the Latina a quick kiss and grabbed her purse off the floor. "Noah helped me decide." Brittany gushed with a twinkle in her eye.

"I love how your eyes sparkle when you talk about Noah." Santana said with her hand on her chest. "It literally makes my heart melt every time."

Brittany ducked her head and blushed while she handed Santana an envelope. Santana pulled out 3 plane tickets and a brochure. "Hawaii?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep, I'm taking you and Noah to Hawaii right after we leave Lima next week. It'll be our first family vacation." Brittany said not being able to contain her smile.

"I'm sure Noah will love this." Santana said with a smile. "It lands right on his birthday."

"I know, that's why I rented us a private house for the week, so we will have all the privacy we want while we are in paradise." Brittany added while opening the brochure to show Santana the house.

"Oh my God! This house looks amazing B! You have to let me help you pay for this." Santana replied.

Brittany shook her head. "There's something else in the envelope."

Santana pulled out another brochure with a picture of the Eifel Tower on the front. "Brit… Brit….Brit!' She squealed out as tears came streaming down her face as she opened the brochure and two more plane tickets dropped out.

"You need a vacation baby, **we** need a vacation together…to relax…to enjoy each other…to get to know one another as adults and to understand one another better. Basically to work on us. What better place to do that than in the most romantic city in the world…Paris." Brittany said softly while pulling Santana into her chest and kissing her gently.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris Brit." Santana cried.

"I know…and now we are baby. Mercedes is meeting us in Hawaii the day we leave to take Noah back to LA with her while we head to Paris." Brittany continued. "I made a few friends when I was tour over there and they set us in a penthouse suite of an upscale hotel for the week.

"I don't know what to say…" Santana whispered. "This is perfect."

"Say you'll go to Paris with me so we can fall in love all over again." Brittany mused while leaning forward and kissing her passionately.

"I can't wait to Brit." Santana said softly while pulling Brittany close and hugging her tightly. "Thank you baby…I love you more than you know."

"You're okay with Mercedes taking Noah from Hawaii?" Brittany asked.

"Of course, any decision you make about Noah I trust you Brittany ok?" Santana said seriously. "I trust you." She leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"There is a sleeping 4 year old in the room down the hall expecting Santa. So we better go get all of the gifts out of the studio and put them under the tree." Brittany reminded her while hopping off of the bed and pulling Santana up with her.

Brittany had her arms wrapped tightly around the Latina while Santana had her face tucked in Brittany's chest. They had just gone to sleep an hour or so ago after putting the gifts under the tree. Once back in their bedroom they spent another hour just talking idling, while cuddling and exchanging innocent kisses, and enjoying each other's company until they fell asleep.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Mommy? B?" Santana stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Noah knocked again a little harder this time. "Mommy? B?" Noah said a little louder this time garnishing Santana's attention. She sat up slowly and looked at the clock, it was only 4am. She climbed out of bed quickly and went to the door.

"Hey mijo, what's wrong?" Santana asked sleepily while kneeling down to Noah's eye level.

"My eyes itch" He said while rubbing his red eyes which were slightly swollen with irritation.

"Don't rub them baby." Santana whispered while picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. She closed the door so she wouldn't wake up Brittany when she turned on the bathroom light. She set him gently on the counter while wincing at the bright light. She leaned on the counter to steady herself now feeling a pounding in her head. She wet a clean towel with cold water and gently dabbed his eyes. "That feel better?" She asked while running her hands up and down his sides.

"Thank you" He said softly while nodding.

"You're welcome baby. Want to lay down with mommy and B?" Santana asked with a smile.

He nodded while yawning as Santana picked him up and went back to bed. She set Noah down first then climbed in bed behind him, putting him between her and Brittany. Brittany stirred and opened her eyes slowly when she felt Noah wiggling to get comfortable.

"Everything ok San?' Brittany asked while sitting up slightly.

"Yeah his eyes were itching so I just put a wet towel on them to soothe them. Sorry to wake you Brit." Santana replied softly as Noah turned into her chest and fell asleep almost instantly. The Latina winced slightly as she spoke.

"Its fine." Brittany replied while rubbing Noah's back and leaning forward to kiss the back of his head. "You okay, your eyes look a little glazed? Do you have a headache?" She asked Santana.

"Yeah I'm fine Brit." Santana leaned over to kiss the blonde gently. "Let's get some sleep before he wakes back up and realizes," Santana covers Noah's ears with her hands before finishing. "Its Christmas morning." She whispers.

She leans over again. "Merry Christmas baby." She whispers against Brittany's lips before kissing her.

"Merry Christmas to you too baby." Brittany whispers back.

The two fall back asleep, Santana with Noah cuddled into her chest with her arm over him laying on Brittany's thigh, Brittany facing them with her hand resting on Noah's back. 2 hours later Noah wakes up and looks around almost stunned at where he is. Santana feels him wiggling and squirming and wakes up. As soon as she opens her eyes she's met with a wet kiss. "Its Christmas!" Noah exclaims while jumping up.

"Feliz Navidad, Merry Christmas." Santana says with a smile.

"Feliz Navidad." Noah mimicks with a twinkle in his eyes. "Can we go see if Santa came?" He said while climbing over Brittany.

"Noah Antonio." Santana said sternly as he stepped on Brittany's stomach waking the blonde up.

"Sorry B." He leans down and rubs her stomach earning a smile from the blonde.

"Its okay, Merry Christmas little man." Brittany replies while scooping him up and setting him in her lap to give him a hug. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Go see what Santa got you." She says as she sets Noah on the floor and watches him take off running out the bedroom.

She then turns to Santana and pulls her into her lap so the Latina is straddling her, she leans forward and kisses her passionately while running her hands up and down Santana's back under her shirt, noticing the Latina feels extremely warm. When they break the kiss Santana leans forward into Brittany's chest and nuzzles her face there.

"Are you ready for today Sanny?" Brittany asked gently while continuing to move her hands.

Santana lifted her head sighed in to the blondes neck. "I hope so."

"Well I wont leave your side baby. Ok?" Brittany reassures her. "Let go downstairs."

Noah opened all his gifts from Santa and Santana, which consisted of cars, trucks, video, games, clothes, shoes, board games, a new bike, and probably every popular toy at the moment. Noah was trudging through the wrapping paper and smiled over at Santana. "That's all of them mommy." He said happily.

"Not yet, I have a gift for you sweetie." Brittany said with a smile while standing up.

"From Santa?" He asked while he moved to sit in Santana's lap on the floor.

"No it's from B." Santana replied.

Brittany came back from the sunroom with a box with holes in it. Santana locked eyes with Brittany and raised her eyebrow at her as Brittany kicked some wrapping paper out of the way to make space on the floor. She sat down cross-legged and waved for Noah to come over. He walked over slowly and sat in Brittany's lap.

"Remember your cast on your arm sweetie?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah it was a turtle shell!" Noah said proudly.

"Right." She replied with a smile. "Well B got you a real turtle." She reached around him and took the lid off of the box revealing 2 small turtles.

"Woooowww!" Noah squealed out putting a huge grin on Brittany's face. "Mommy look!" Santana got up and walked over to see the turtles.

"Those are cool Noah. Brittany where did you get colorful ones?" Santana asked while sitting on the floor next to Brittany. "This big pet store a ways out." She replied casually.

"Can I touch his shell?" Noah asked while looking up at Brittany.

"Very gently." She replied with a smile.

Noah tentatively stuck his finger in the box and grazed it against the shell of one of the turtles. "They are both mine?" He asked with an even bigger smile.

"Yep…they are both yours." Brittany responded.

He stood up and gave her a huge hug. "Thanks B. Wait til Eli and Manny see!"

"You, Eli, and Manny can only touch the turtles when B, Mommy, or Aunt Quinn is around to help you." Santana stated. "Understood?"

"Ok." Noah nodded his eyes never leaving the small turtles that were slowly walking around the box.

"I got a really cool tank that they live in, so let's go put them in so they get comfortable." Brittany replied while standing up and picking up the box. Santana grabbed Noah's hand and they walked over to the sunroom where Brittany had a huge tank already set up and decked out for the turtles.

"What do they eat?" Noah asked while Santana held his waist from behind as he stood on a stool watching Brittany place the turtles in the tank and close the lid.

"Well, we can give them worms and spiders, or they can eat lettuce or kale, or we can buy turtle food." Brittany replied while running to the kitchen to grab a piece of lettuce to give Noah. "Lets try lettuce today."

"I can do it?" He asked while looking up at Santana.

"Yeah go ahead baby, carefully." Santana encouraged while opening a small portion of the lid so Noah could toss the lettuce in. Once he did one of the turtles crawled over and began nibbling the lettuce while the other stayed in the corner.

"He wont eat." Noah said sadly pointing to the one in the corner.

"He may not be hungry right now baby." Santana said gently. "He will eat when he's ready."

"Ok…" Noah said while staring intently at the tank.

"While the turtles eat, why don't you go grab the 1st part of the gift you got B." Santana said while lifting him off the stool and back on the floor. "After you get dressed and when Eli and Manny come over you can come back out and look at the turtles with them."

"Ok." Noah took off running out of the room.

"Is it ok I got him a turtle?" Brittany asked. Santana turned and wrapped Brittany in a hug.

"Yeah its fine, it will teach him responsibility. I'm just happy you didn't get a hamster or a snake." She laughed while leaning up to kiss the blonde. "Besides, these are really cool looking ones, they are a nice addition to the sun room."

Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch waiting for Noah when Santana yawned and laid her head on Brittany's bare shoulder. "You feel warm San." Brittany said while bringing her hand up to feel the Latina's neck. "Sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm just a little tired." She replied softly while clenching her jaw and closing her eyes.

"Well when we are done here, go lie down and I will clean up the wrapping paper tornado aftermath and start prepping for dinner." Brittany replied while stroking Santana's check with her thumb.

"Mommy I got it." Noah yelled as he came into the living room. Santana winced at the loud noise and opened her eyes while sitting up.

"You have a migraine don't you?" Brittany whispered to the Latina.

"The start of one." She whispered back.

Brittany the small of back to comfort her and focused her attention on Noah who was smiling while presenting her with a small box, it was apparent he wrapped it himself.

"Did you wrap this all by yourself?" Brittany asked while a smile.

Noah nodded while jumping up and down. "Mommy wanted to help but I wouldn't let her."

Brittany pulled the paper off and opened the box and pulled out a charm bracelet.

"It's a carm bracelet." Noah said.

"**Charm** bracelet baby. **Charm.**" Santana gently corrected him while laying on her arm on the end of the couch.

"Yeah it's a charm bracelet." Noah said with a smile.

"Why don't you come explain to me what each charm is for." Brittany said while stretching her arms out to pick Noah up. Once in her lap he wiggled to get comfortable, and took the bracelet in his hands.

"This is a **star** because when nanny and grandpa died you helped me and mommy decorate star cookies with Aunty Quinn, Eli, and Manny. This is a **spacha** because you always let me help make pancakes"

**"Spat – u – la **mijo." Santana gently helped.

"Yeah a spat u la." Noah said slowly to make sure he said it correctly.

"This is a **slide** cuz when we went to the park before you got on a the plane, mommy was crying and then you made her feel better when we all got on the slide together."

Brittany felt her eyes welling up and began to try to blink the tears away. Santana noticed and grabbed Brittany's held and held it.

"This one is **hands **because you always give me a hug when I'm sad or sick and you hug mommy when she cries." Brittany couldn't hold it any longer and the tears began to spill out of her eyes.

"This is one is me and you!" He said excitedly holding up a charm that had a picture of the two together from the mall a few weeks ago.

"And the last one is a **cat** because of Tubby!" Noah said handing Brittany the bracelet while jumping off her lap and running out of the room.

"W-what's a tubby?" Brittany whispered to Santana who simply smirked and shrugged at the blonde.

Noah came running back with a small grey kitten in his arms. "Careful mijo, remember he's a baby." Santana reminded him. "Be gentle with him."

"This is Tubby!" Noah said while holding out the kitten to Brittany.

"He looks just like Lord Tubbington as a baby." Brittany gushed.

"Yeah and like 50 lbs lighter." Santana quipped.

"Mommy said you used to a have a cat like this but he got sick and died…so I got you a new one." Noah said while rocking side to side.

"He is so cute….Tubby is the perfect name for him." Brittany smiled while kissing the kitten.

"Do you like your gift?" Noah said shyly.

Brittany placed the kitten on the couch and reached down to pick up Noah. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten Noah." Brittany said with tears streaming down her face. Noah wiped her tears away and gave her a huge hug.

"I love you B." He said sweetly.

"I love you too Noah." Brittany said softly while holding him tight.

It was now 3pm, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes were putting the final touches on dinner in the kitchen. Quinn was in the living room with Puck, Rachel, the boys, and some other random Christmas guests.

Santana was slicing the ham when she noticed her hand felt numb and tingling. She took a deep breath while opening and closing her hand a few times to her the numbing feeling out. "Shit…" She whispered to herself before slamming the knife on the table. Brittany and Mercedes both turned around at the sudden noise. Mercedes gave her a sympathetic smile and carried some food out to the dining room.

Brittany walked up behind Santana and wrapped her arms around the Latinas waist. Santana leaned back in Brittany's embrace and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"My hand is numb." Santana replies. "I can't slice the damn ham."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and gently massaged it, she then kissed her neck. "You still have a fever." She said softly. "Here let me do the ham baby." Santana nodded and turned around burying her face into Brittany's chest and silently sobbing a little.

Quinn walked in to the kitchen and cleared her throat. "Um, everything ok?" She asked.

"San is a little sick with a migraine." Brittany said while rubbing her back. "Can you have her lay down Quinn, and force her to take some pills for her migraine." Quinn nodded and walked further into the kitchen.

"I, I'm fine Quinn. I can go myself." Santana quickly walked out of the kitchen.

"Did I do something?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sure you didn't Q. Can you slice the ham for me?" Brittany asked.

"Sure Brit, we can handle the rest. Go check on her." Quinn said while picking up the knife.

"Is Santana ok?" Rachel asked as she entered the question. "She ran through the living room pretty quickly."

Quinn kept her gaze down while she continued to slice the ham. "Um, today is probably just hard for her."

Rachel nodded. "Do you need help?"

"Ummm yeah can you take the rolls out of the oven, please?" Quinn said quietly.

Rachel took them out and put them in a basket before walking over to Quinn. "We need to finish our conversation Quinn." She whispered.

"There is nothing to talk about Rachel." Quinn replied coldly.

"Prove it Quinn…" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "Prove that it meant nothing to you."

"You left me Rachel, not the other way around. I woke up and you were gone. So does it mean anything to me anymore? No." Quinn picked up the tray. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get this food out for dinner." Quinn brushed past Rachel leaving the brunette standing with tears in her eyes.

Brittany followed Santana upstairs and into the bedroom. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked her.

"You can't tell me to put you before Quinn then ask Quinn to look after me when I'm sick." Santana said through tears. "It's not fair.

"San….what? I asked her to help you upstairs and get you some aspirin. She's still your friend baby." Brittany asked while sitting down. "What's really going on? You've been avoiding Quinn all day."

"I know I have been." Santana said while looking down at her hands.

"Why?" Brittany asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it Brit." Santana said while standing and walking to the bathroom. Brittany jumped up and stood in front of the door.

"Get out of my way Brit or…" Santana hissed out.

"Or what you'll go all Lima Heights on my ass?" Brittany said incredulously.

"Move the fuck out of the way B." Santana yelled.

Brittany crossed her arms and planted her feet. "No, we are going to talk. Your idle threats don't scare me Santana…you know that."

"Brittany….move please." Santana said weakly losing all the fight in her body and crumpling to the floor crying.

"San…." Brittany said softly while sliding to the floor and pulling the Latina in her lap. "Baby…talk to me."

"I want my mom." Santana cried into Brittany's chest. "I miss my mom." She choked out.

"Its okay baby." Brittany said softly while rocking the Latina and humming softly until she calmed down. "I know today is hard."

"Last year on Christmas Quinn and my mom helped me cook dinner. So being around Quinn is hard right now." Santana whispered.

"Its probably hard for Quinn too." Brittany said gently while standing up. "You gotta remember you're not the only one hurting sometimes San." Brittany extended her hand out to the Latina to pull her up. "Clean your face up baby and come join us for Christmas dinner." Brittany opened the bathroom door for the Latina and turned on the light for her. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and a small smile before leaving the room.

"I'll be waiting for you." Brittany called over her shoulder.

20 minutes later Santana came downstairs and joined the rest of the party. She walked up to Brittany and gave her a hug right away.

"Thanks Brit." She whispered in the blonde's ear. "I needed to hear that. I was being selfish and not thinking of how Q is probably doing. You're away from your parents and your dad is sick. I'm sorry." She gave the blonde a kiss.

"I'm proud of you baby." Brittany whispered back breaking their embrace.

"Mind if I go talk to Q?" Santana asked while grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Go ahead San. She is in the sunroom with the boys." Brittany replied with a smile. Santana lifted Brittany's hand and kissed it gently before walking away.

Santana walked to the sunroom where Noah and Manny were talking excitedly while staring at the turtle tank, and Eli was sitting on the floor with Tubby playing with him. Quinn was sitting on one of the couches drinking a bottle of water watching in amusement how intrigued the boys were with turtles.

"Hey boys, why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner." Santana said while ruffling Noah's hair.

"What about Tubby?" Eli said while carrying the small kitten over to the Latina.

Santana smiled and bent down to take the kitten. "I'll take him Eli. Tell B we will be there in a few minutes."

Santana sat down next to Quinn and placed the kitten on the floor. "I'm shocked you got Brit another cat. You hated Lord Tubbington." Quinn said softly while watching Tubby roll around on his back.

"When I showed Noah pictures of Brit from high school with Lord Tubbington he wanted to get her one for Christmas." Santana shrugged.

"Are you mad at me S? Did I do something?" Quinn asked while turning to finally face the Latina.

"No…I'm sorry Q." Santana started. "Um, it was hard being around you earlier because it reminded me of last year when we cooked Christmas dinner with my mom. It hurt too much."

Quinn nodded while a tear escaped her eyes. "Brit helped me realize that it's probably hard for you this year as well, and that I wasn't being fair. So I'm sorry." Santana continued

Quinn leaned over and pulled Santana into a hug. "Its ok babe. I know it's hard for you this year." Santana broke down a little in Quinn's arms but pulled herself together quickly and sat up slowly wiping her eyes. "You're growing San." Quinn said with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

Santana felt Tubby walking over her feet and glanced down. "My house is becoming a zoo." Santana mused while reaching down to rub the kitten.

"You love it." Quinn said with a smile. "Come on let's go eat dinner."

* * *

How cute was Noah's gift?

When will Brittany finally sign the co-guardianship papers?

Santana is slowly growing, with Brittany's help.

Leave a review and let me know how you liked the chapter :)


	36. You Make Me Feel Better

**A nice fluffy chapter since when they reach Lima its pretty angsty. Enjoy!**

_Quinn nodded while a tear escaped her eyes. "Brit helped me realize that it's probably hard for you this year as well, and that I wasn't being fair. So I'm sorry." Santana continued_

_Quinn leaned over and pulled Santana into a hug. "Its ok babe. I know it's hard for you this year." Santana broke down a little in Quinn's arms but pulled herself together quickly and sat up slowly wiping her eyes. "You're growing San." Quinn said with a smile. "I'm proud of you."_

_Santana felt Tubby walking over her feet and glanced down. "My house is becoming a zoo." Santana mused while reaching down to rub the kitten._

_"You love it." Quinn said with a smile. "Come on let's go eat dinner."_

Santana stood up slowly and stumbled a little, Quinn took notice and placed her hand on the Latina's waist to steady her. "You ok?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Yeah…I probably just stood up too fast." Santana responded while taking a few deep breaths.

"Did you take something for migraine?"

"No, its not that bad." Santana replied softly wincing.

"Doesn't look that way Santana." Quinn responded. "You know Rachel and Mercedes are going to start singing soon. "Its going to get worse."

"Yeah, I will just chug some water and it will even out." Santana replied with a smile. "Don't worry."

Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and help her to the dining room.

Dinner was full of talk of Christmas gifts, winter vacations, and everyone's jobs. A few hours later after dinner everyone gathered back in the living room where Mercedes and Quinn passed out the gifts they brought over for everyone. Santana's headache was getting increasingly worse so she barely ate her food, instead she attempted to listen intently to one of Puck's co-workers on a script idea they were working on. Brittany noticed Santana's eyes were glazing over and watery due to the increase in pain. She came and sat on the couch next to the Latina, kissing her temple to check if she still had a fever, and gently rubbed her lower back. Santana turned and gave the blonde a soft smile while resting her hand on the blonde's thigh. Brittany began talking to Mercedes and one of background singers about one of Mercedes upcoming shows in Vegas when she felt Santana's hand trembling on her thigh.

"I'm going to make some more eggnog. Anyone want a glass" Brittany asked and smiled when several people nodded and responded they did.

"Don't forget to add the rum." Mercedes chipped in with a smile.

"Of course not." Brittany responded laughing. "Santana, baby, can you help me in the kitchen please?" She asked while rubbing the small of the Latinas back.

Santana nodded and stood up slowly. Brittany casually wrapped her arm around Santana's waist so she didn't make a scene and leaned over kissing her cheek softly. Once in the kitchen Brittany had Santana sit down in the chair right away. "You're in pain San." Brittany said softly while sitting down next to the Latina at the table. "Please take some Excedrin." She stated while continuing to rub the Latinas back.

"Ok, I think there are some in the bathroom by the den. I will go grab some." Santana replied.

"You stay here, I will go get them." Brittany replied while jumping up.

Just as Brittany was leaving the kitchen Puck entered and grabbed 2 fistfuls of beers. "Hey San, me and the guys are going down to the game room to play a little pool. Is that okay?" He called out as she slammed the fridge door causing Santana to wince in pain and groan softly. "Yeah that's fine." She replied softly while leaning her head in her hands. Puck walked over to the table slowly.

"You okay?" He asked softly while sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I just have a migraine." She replied softly while lifting her head and looking at Puck.

"Oh, we won't go play then. You know how rowdy we get when we play." Puck replied while attempting to get up.

Santana reached out and grabbed his arm. "Go play pool Puck, the game room is sound proof for a reason." She replied with a smile. "Make sure you kick Brian's ass, he swears he's the best pool player in the house right now."

Puck winked at her. "I'm getting ready to make a quick $200 off the chump." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the top of the head. "Dinner was great, feel better."

Brittany came back to the kitchen with the pills and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Here babe." Santana quickly took the pills and sighed lightly resting her head on her hands again.

"Want to go lay down?" Brittany asked while massaging her shoulders.

"No, we still have company. Puck and the guys are downstairs playing pool. Let's put on a Christmas movie to calm the boys down. It's after 7 already." Santana said gently while leaning back into Brittany.

"Ok, sounds good." Brittany said softly.

An hour later Mercedes background singers, and some of the dancers from Brittany's studio that came to dinner said their goodbyes leaving Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes with Eli, Manny, and Noah to watch a movie. Brittany sat down next to Santana and began rubbing her back again to comfort her.

"Go get the movie that Aunt Cedes got you for Christmas mijo." Santana told Noah gently. Noah came back quickly with the movie.

"B can you help me put it in?" He asked while holding Tubby close to him.

Brittany smile. "Sure." She walked over and popped it. She laid out some cushions and blankets on the floor in case the boys fell asleep.

Noah and Eli quickly layed on their stomachs to watch the movie while playing with Tubby, who was thrilled at all the attention he was receiving. Santana noticed that Manny didn't want to play with the kitten.

"Manny, are you scared of Tubby?" Santana asked. Manny didn't respond he just stared at the cat from the other side of the table.

"What if it scratches me?" He asked softly.

Santana and Quinn both smiled. "He won't scratch you on purpose, but why don't you come sit with Aunt Sanny just in case."

Manny's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep since Noah ditched me for Tubby I need a cuddle buddy for this movie." She replied with a fake pout to which Noah turned and smirked at her.

Mercedes fell over laughing. "I love how he has your smirk San, that is classic."

"He's a Lopez…we all have that beautiful smirk." Santana said while laughing.

Santana opened her arms and waited for Manny to walk into them. She lifted him on her lap and gave me a soft kiss on head. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

He nodded excitedly and began to tell her about all the toys he got from Santa. Quinn, who was sitting on the side of the Latina nudged her and mouthed thank you.

Halfway through the 2nd movie all three boys were fast asleep. Noah and Eli on the floor on the cushions Brittany laid out earlier, and Manny was cuddled in Santana's arms sleep on her chest. Santana had her head leaning back. Quinn was leaning on the arm of the couch lightly snoring. Rachel left just after the movie started to visit another friend in LA and drop of gifts to their kids. Brittany and Mercedes were cleaning up the kitchen.

Brittany and Mercedes cleaned up the kitchen and came quietly back to the den. "Hey can you help me take the boys to bed?" Brittany asked the diva.

"Sure, you grab Eli and I'll grab Noah." Mercedes said quietly. As they were picking the boys up Puck came upstairs to check on Quinn. "Puckerman grab your mini me from Santana so we can take them to sleep." Mercedes whispered. Puck nodded and gently unwrapped Santana's arms from around the small boy and carried him and placed him in bed.

"Britt, me and the guys will be done soon, and then we will head out so you guys can get some rest." Puck said once they were back in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it. San mentioned you guys usually stay the night on Christmas anyways. You and Quinn take the guestroom, Q is already asleep on the couch." Brittany replied while picking up Tubby and setting him back in the sunroom, which was just off the kitchen.

Puck nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm going to play pool with the guys." Mercedes announced. "See if I can win some money." She winked at Brittany ash e walked out.

Brittany laughed to herself because Mercedes was an excellent pool player and she knew she was going to hustle Puck's friends out of some money. She grabbed a few ice cubes and wrapped them in a napkin and went back to the den. She lightly nudged Quinn. "Quinnie, go to the guestroom and go to sleep honey." Quinn fluttered open her eyes.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked while slitting up slowly and stretching.

"It's a little after 11." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana opened her eyes and sat up as well. "You guys stay the night." Santana rasped out. "Puck has been drinking and so has Mercedes. We have the room."

"You sure San?" Quinn asked.

"Positive." Santana replied while closing her eyes again.

Quinn looked over to Brittany. "We talked about it last night. We agreed that your family and Mercedes would stay the night.' Brittany confirmed.

"Ok." Quinn leaned over and hugged Santana first and then Brittany. "I'm going to check on my boys and head to bed."

Brittany sat down next to Santana and rubbed the ice on her neck gently. "Feeling better?" She asked softly.

"A little." Santana shrugged. "Is this foreplay…because if so yes I feel better." She whispered with a smirk.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her gently. "You are so horny." Brittany laughed softly.

Santana opened her eyes. "Do I still have a fever?"

Brittany kissed her forehead. "Yeah you do, come on let's go upstairs."

Santana went to say good night to Noah while Brittany went to the bathroom and ran a bath for the Latina. Santana tiptoed in the room and kissed Noah gently on the forehead whispering "Good night mijo." She stood up to leave when she heard a small voice. "Good night mommy."

"I thought you were sleep baby." She said gently while sitting back on the edge of his bed and rubbing his back.

"I wanted to wait for you to say goodnight." He replied shyly.

Santana smiled, "did Santa bring everything you wanted today?"

"Yeah I guess." Noah said sadly.

Santana frowned. "What did he forget?" She racked her brain trying to think if she and Brittany missed anything on Noah's list.

"I asked him to make Brittany my other mommy and he didn't." Noah said as a lone tear streamed down his cheek.

Santana gasped quietly. "That's the same wish from the mall right?"

"Yeah."

"Well sometimes Santa gives really extra special wishes like that to God." Santana replied.

"What does God do with them?"

"He waits until the perfect time to make the wish come true; it doesn't always happen right when we want but it will happen."

"So I don't give up yet?" Noah asked while he played his Santana's fingers.

"Never give up on a wish or on your dreams sweetheart. Never ever." Santana leaned down and gave him another kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep baby."

Santana walked slowly back to her room, a thought flashed in her head to check on Quinn, but quickly decided against it. "Brit?" She called out softly as she entered the room when she saw all the lights were out.

Brittany opened the bathroom door and smiled warmly at her. "I turned all the lights out because I know your head hurts. So I lit a bunch of candles instead. I ran a hot bath for you to relax in. Come join me."

Santana smiled and walked towards the bathroom. "How are you so perfect?"

Brittany shrugged. "It's a gift. Let me help you with your dress." Brittany slowly unzipped Santana's dress and let it fall to the ground. She ran her hands softly over the Latina's body as she removed her undergarments next. She then turned the Latina around and pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head. Brittany placed a sweet kiss on the nape of her neck. Santana looked around all the candles that left a soft glow in the bathroom and instantly started to relax.

Brittany took her robe off and stepped carefully in the water and extended her hand out to the Latina. Santana settled in front of Brittany and sighed as she closed her eyes while leaning her head back resting it on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist and rested them on her thighs gently rubbing them underneath the water. "You made it through Christmas." She whispered.

"Barely…" Santana whispered back while grabbing Brittany's hands and holding them.

"You still made it sweetheart, give yourself some credit." Brittany replied before gently kissing her neck. Santana moaned slightly, her senses elevated due to the migraine, were causing Brittany's innocent kisses to send surges of electricity through her body. "How's your head?"

"Hurts like hell." Santana whined. "But it's getting better." Santana lifted her head and captured Brittany's lips in a soft kiss. "You make me feel better Brit. Just by being you, you make me feel better."

Brittany smiled softly and kissed the Latina. "It's because I love you so much Santana." She ran her hands up and down Santana's sides slowly. "This probably isn't good for your fever, we should get out."

"No, this feels good babe. Its relaxing me." Santana responded while closing her eyes again.

"Ok..." Brittany responded while softly sucking on Santana's exposed neck.

"Brit...don't tease me baby." Santana whined while grabbing the back of Brittany's head and pulling her closer to her neck while rolling her hips back into the blonde.

Brittany didn't reply she instead kept kissing and sucking on the Latina's neck while now moving her hands to her breasts and slowly massaging them while rolling her thumb over Santana's nipples humming in pleasure when she felt them harden. "I love taking baths with you San." Brittany whispered into her ear while nibbling on the earlobe. She started running her hands down the valley between Santana's breasts and over her thighs before cupping her core. "Can you headache withstand an orgasm...I need to feel you baby." Brittany moaned out.

Santana lifted her head and caught Brittany's lips. "I don't feel anything but your hands baby."

Brittany blew softly into her ear and slipped one finger into her causing Santana to lose her breath momentarily. "You ok?" Brittany asked softly while sucking on her neck again.

"Y-yeah" Santana stuttered out. "Keep going" She turned her head to crash into Brittany's lips, kissing the blonde hungrily and softly moaning as Brittany began a slow rhythm pumping in and out of the Latina. Brittany took Santana's moans as an invitation to insert another finger and she picked up her rhythm.

"Shit…Brit…..oooooooohhhhhhhh" Santana whined out.

"You still okay baby?" Brittany asked her while bringing her other hand up to massage the Latina's right breast. Santana nodded while inhaling sharply as the warm water splashed on her followed by the cool air against her nipples. "I love you so much Santana." Brittany panted into her ear.

"I l-love y-you too b-bay…shit Brit….I'm close already. Fuck." Santana cried.

"Ok…stand up." Brittany said calmly while removing her fingers and sticking them in Santana's mouth. The Latina licked up her own juices and moaned. "See how good you taste San…this is why I love tasting you." Brittany said seductively while helping Santana stand up. "Hold on to the shower rails.

Once Santana was standing Brittany inched the Latinas body towards her face. She lifted one of Santana's legs and rested it over her shoulder. She slowly kissed up her thigh before licking the Latina slowly. Brittany used her tongue to twist and swirl around deep inside the Latina causing Santana to rock and buck her hips.

"B-b-b-b-rit I'm c-clossssssssse" Santana choked out. "Fuck B…."

Brittany reached up and grabbed the Latina's hips to still her while sucking on her clit and flicking her tongue over it firmly causing Santana to peak and scream out in pleasure sending her body into a shaking fit. Brittany licked her up slowly cleaning her up and planting soft kisses to her core to help her ride out her aftershock. Once the Latina stopped shaking Brittany reached forward and let the water out of the tub and slowly stood up. She pulled Santana into a passionate kiss before hugging her tight. "Merry Christmas baby." She whispered in her ear while Santana latched on her tightly and she was slightly trembling with emotion for the powerful orgasm.

Brittany then stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself before holding one open for Santana. The Latina stepped slowly out of the tub unsure of the strength left in her legs and fell in Brittany's arms. Brittany scooped her up bridal style and walked her back to the bedroom. Brittany gently dried her off.

"No clothes tonight Brit…I wanna feel you close to me baby. I want to feel your body on mine." Santana said softly while walking to the bedroom door and locking it. She then climbed in bed and laid down. Brittany climbed in after her and spooned her from behind.

"Your turn Brit…" Santana said sleepily while turning her to face the blonde while lazily running her hands up and down Brittany's sides.

"No, tonight was about you baby." Brittany whispered while kissing Santana on the forehead and pulling her close so their fronts were flush with one another. "Good night love." A few moments later Santana fell asleep her body tangled in Brittany's.

A few days later Brittany walked in the den where a sleeping Santana was sprawled out on the couch. Brittany lifted the Latina's head and placed it on her lap. Santana stirred and started to wake up. "Go back to sleep babe." Brittany cooed while rubbing her back.

"No I should get up I've been napping long enough." Santana responded while sitting up. "Where's Noah?"

"He's in the sunroom introducing Tubby to the turtles." Brittany said with a smile.

"He is obsessed with those things, " Santana replied while straddling the blonde and resting her head on her chest.

"He should, be turtles are cool." Brittany replied while laying down so Santana while lying on top of her. "What do you want to do for New Years?"

"You." Santana replied with a smirk.

"Wanky." Brittany said with a smile while playfully smacking the Latina on the butt.

"You can't use my line." Santana replied while leaning down to kiss Brittany. "Seriously, I just want to spend a quiet night at home with the 2 loves of my life." Santana replied while leaning her head back down on Brittany's chest. "Besides we leave for Lima the next afternoon."

"That's true. Well I will cook you a steak dinner…how does that sound?' Brittany replied while sitting back up.

"With caramelized mushrooms and onions?" Santana asked with a sparkle in her eye while licking her lips.

"That's the only way to eat a steak!" Brittany mused while standing up. "I need to head to the studio and drop off these dance assignments for the next month. Do you mind if I take Noah with me?"

"No go away, I need to finish working on this new song." Santana replied while stretching and standing up.

"Oohhhh, can I hear it?" Brittany asked while hugging Santana from behind.

"Maybe…maybe not." Santana replied with a smirk. "I wrote it for you."

Brittany looked down at the notebook on the table. "Is it in this notebook?" She asked while trying to reach for it but Santana was able to reach it first.

"You can't see it yet!" Santana squealed out while hiding the notebook behind her back.

Brittany lunged towards the Latina but Santana jumped to the side laughing. "Brit stop." She said while chuckling. Brittany then ran around the table trying to catch the Latina and finally tackled her on the couch tickling her.

"Brit stop….nope…I'm not …caving…." She spit out through laughing hysterically.

"Even for a thousand kisses." Brittany said with a smile while peppering kisses all over the Latina's face.

Santana caught Brittany's lips and kissed her deeply pulling the blonde down on her. "Nope." She replied when they broke for air.

"Fine, I will take my new favorite Lopez for ice cream on the way back from the studio then." Brittany replied while sticking out her tongue.

Santana laughed. "Bring me back a strawberry cone!" Santana yelled out as Brittany walked out of the room.

Brittany walked into the sunroom where Noah was sitting on the couch holding Tubby while staring at the turtle tank. "Hey sweetheart." Brittany said while leaning down and kissing his cheek before sitting next to him.

"Hi B." Noah said his eyes never leaving the tank.

"Did you feed your turtles today?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah me and mommy gave them lettuce again." He said proudly. "And mommy let me put it all by myself too."

"She did? Good job." Brittany exclaimed.

'Thanks." Noah replied while leaning in to Brittany's side.

"Hey, wanna spend the afternoon with B at her dance studio?" Brittany asked while lifting Noah in her lap.

"Really?"

"Yep, come on." Brittany said while putting him back on the floor and standing up.

"Can Tubby come?" Noah said softly while lifting the kitten above his head.

"Ummm, maybe next time. Let's leave Tubby here to keep mommy and the turtles company." Brittany said while grabbing the kitten and stroking him softly.

"Ok." Noah said with a shrug.

"Go get your shoes on and grab a jacket baby." Brittany replied.

Brittany and Noah pulled up to her dance studio an hour later. Brittany was holding his hand as they walked in the front door.

"This is where you work?" Noah asked while looking around.

"Yep, I teach people how to dance here." Brittany said with a smile.

"Will you teach me to dance?" He asked while looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"Of course sweetie, we can talk to your mom about putting you in one of the classes when we get home okay?"

"Ok." Noah nodded with a smile.

Brittany led him through the front reception area to the first studio where a beginner's dance class was being taught. Brittany waved to the instructor as they watched from the door. "I wanna dance like that." Noah said pointing to the small kids in the class.

"That's the hip hop dance class." Brittany explained while kneeling down so she was at his level. "You want to try that one?"

"Yes please." Noah responded shyly.

"Want to jump in the class now and try?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep, come on." Brittany walked in the class and greeted the instructor Nikko.

"Alright class take 5." Nikko yelled out to the kids. "Grab a few sips of water."

"Hey Brit I thought you were off until February." He asked while leaning in and giving the blonde a hug.

"I am, I just came to drop off some paperwork for you guys and some choreography lessons for Ashley's class."

"Who this little guy?" Nikko asked while smiling down at Noah.

"This is Santana's son, Noah." Brittany said proudly.

"He looks just like her." Nikko said while ruffling his hair. "What's up Noah? Hanging out with Brit today huh?"

"Yeah, I wanna dance like B." Noah said.

"If he's Santana's son he already has tons of rhythm." Nikko joked.

Brittany laughed. "That's what I'm assuming as well. Mind if he jumps in this class for a little bit?"

"Not at all, I'm getting ready to teach a new step right now. Come on Noah." Nikko said while extending his hand out.

Noah hesitated to take his hand looking up at Brittany first. "It's ok baby, I'm going to stay with you." Noah smiled and took Nikko's hand.

Nikko taught the class a few new sequences and Noah caught on right away. "He is a natural." Brittany said to herself while pulling out her phone and recording Noah dancing to send to Santana. She quickly texted the Latina the video.

**Oh My Gawd….Noah is a natural dancer baby. –B**

_Im in tears right now! He is so good B! Just like his mom. ;) – San_

**Yes you are an awesome dancer babe. LOL –B**

_I meant you Brit! Lol. –San_

**Oh Im blushing now :)…mind if I sign him up for the class. He wants to join. –B**

_Do I know the instructor for that class? –San_

**Yeah its Nikko. – B**

_Does Noah want to join the class? –San_

**Yeah he does. – B**

_Oh well sign him up and we will talk more tonight. I'm making dinner right now. –San_

**Great! I'll even give you a discount on the class. LMAO – B**

_If I can pay you in ass I don't want a discount *wink wink – San_

**Hmmm that can be arranged. J See you later sexy. - B**

_Love you XOXO – San_

Just as Brittany was putting her phone up Noah came running up to her. "Did you see me B?" He asked.

"I did! You were awesome baby." Brittany leaned down and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. I'm going to sign up you up for this class ok?"

Noah nodded excitedly. "Yay!"

Nikko came walking over. "He's a natural talent Brit. San needs to put him in some classes right away." Nikko said while ruffling Noah's hair once again. "You did good little man. Give me five."

Brittany dropped off the paperwork she needed to the instructors mailboxes and left with Noah. "We have to stop and get your mom some ice cream."

"Can I get ice cream too?" Noah asked.

"Sure baby, but just a scoop since we didn't eat dinner yet, okay?" Brittany reminded him.

"Ok." Noah said with a shrug.

"You know B was so proud of you honey, you did great in dance class today." Brittany smiled cheerfully. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I like it, do I get to go back?" Noah asked while playing with his army men in the backseat.

"Yep, after we get back from vacation." Brittany replied.

"Will you still teach me?" He asked.

"I will teach you anything you want to learn sweetheart." Brittany said with a tear in her eye. _I need to see where San's head is at so I finally feel comfortable enough to sign those papers._ Brittany thought to herself.

Later that night in bed Santana was watching the video over and over of Noah dancing. Brittany came out of the bathroom and laid in bed next to her snuggling in to her side wrapping an arm over her waist.

"He looks amazing doesn't he?" Brittany asked while kissing Santana on the shoulder before laying her head there.

"I can't stop watching it. I don't know how I missed this before." Santana said with a huge smile. "Thanks B."

"For what?" Brittany asked while sitting up.

"For bringing out my baby's natural talent. You highlighted it for him. So thank you." Santana put her phone down and leaned forward to gently kiss Brittany on the lips.

The two spent a quiet New Years Eve together watching movies while kissing and cuddling in bed. It was the New Years Day as Santana was pacing back and forth in the den. Puck just finished loading their bags in his truck so he could drive them to the airport.

Brittany walked up behind her and hugged her. "Relax." Santana took a long sigh.

"I'm trying to Brit." Santana replied while relaxing in Brittany's arms.

"You don't have to make a decision to see your abuela until we get there you know? We will be there for a few days so you can make your decision there. Follow your heart baby."

"What if I make the wrong decision?" Santana said through a sigh.

"Your heart is never wrong baby, remember that. You're heart is never wrong." Brittany replied softly while kissing her forehead.

The plane ride to Lima was long and uneventful. Brittany was sleep on Santana's shoulder while she cuddled a sleeping Noah in her lap. Santana went back and forth in her head on whether or not she wanted to see her abuela. She reached over in her purse and pulled out the letter reading it over and over. She tried to find a hidden meaning in the letter but she couldn't find anything, which made her even more frustrated.

She closed her eyes tightly and replayed the scenario from high school in her head. She still remembered every word her abuela told her the night she kicked her out. She remembered the look of disgust on her abuela's face which now made her stomach turn, she remembered how she sat up for hours crying in Brittany's arms while Quinn rubbed her back.

She then remembered the times her abuela taught her Spanish, the moments she would fall asleep in her arms, the times she helped her abuela cook, and the times her abuela would tell her she loved her. Santana wiped the tears that were streaming down her eyes.

_I know what I want to do now. I made my decision._ She whispered to no one in general.

Next chapter is Lima and Brit dealing with her dad's sickness.

More cute Santana and Noah moments ahead.

Do you think Santana decided to meet with her abuela or not?


	37. I'm Here For You

We are back in Lima for this chapter, we meet the Pierce family for the first time while they deal with Mr. Pierce's sickness

Pretty emotional chapter

I had to delete and repost the chapter because FF wasn't letting people review for some reason...so sorry if you read it earlier!

* * *

Santana had just closed her eyes to attempt to get some rest when she felt Brittany stirring in her sleep. She set Noah back in his seat by window and placed the blanket over him. She then rubbed Brittany's arm to calm the blonde down, but instead it woke Brittany up. Brittany fluttered her eyes open slowly. "Are we there yet?" She whispered.

"Not yet, baby. You can go back to sleep." Santana responded softly while brushing hair out of the blondes face. "We have another 2 hours or so."

Brittany sat up slowly. "I don't want to sleep if you aren't sleep."

Santana smiled and lifted up the armrest between the two of them pulling Brittany closer. "You need to rest Brit. I know you didn't sleep well last night. I felt you tossing and turning." Santana said gently while wrapping an arm around Brittany's shoulder so the blonde could lean further into her and rest her head on her chest. Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist hugging her tightly.

"What if my dad doesn't get better?" Brittany asked in a small voice. "What if he dies?"

Santana inhaled sharply remembering how much pain she still feels from the loss of her parents. She leaned down and kissed Brittany's temple. "We, uh, we aren't going to think like that Brit. Mr. Pierce is a strong man baby, he will pull through this okay?"

Brittany nodded while a few tears escaped her eyes. "I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too Brit, but I will be with you every step of the way holding your hand. We will get through this together." Santana reassured her while rubbing her side gently. "Get some rest baby."

"I love you San." Brittany whispered while closing her eyes.

"I love you so much baby." Santana replied with a small smile. "I will wake you up when we land." Santana rubbed Brittany's back gently until they both fell asleep.

Brittany was holding a still sleeping Noah while Santana paid for the rental car in the airport. "Ok, got the car, ready to go?" Santana asked walking over towards Brittany waving a set of car keys.

"Yeah, did you want to get a hotel or stay with my mom?" Brittany asked while standing up and shifting Noah to put his backpack on her back to carry it easier.

"I didn't book a hotel I figured you would want to stay with your mom." Santana said while burrowing her eyebrows. "You want to get a hotel?"

"I just didn't know if you felt comfortable at my parent's house." Brittany replied softly as they walked out of the doors and up to the rental car.

Santana abruptly stopped walking. "This weekend is about you sweetheart. I have no reason to be uncomfortable at your parent's house. Do I?" Santana asked softly.

"No, I just didn't know …"

Santana cut her off with a sweet kiss. "You're rambling Brit, which means you're tired. Let's go see your mom and then go see your dad if it's not too late."

Brittany nodded. "Ok. I'm going to sit in the back with Noah so he doesn't wake up."

"Great, so now I look like a chauffeur?" Santana laughed while opening the back door for Brittany to slip in, and then loading the trunk with their luggage.

They pulled up to the Pierce residence a little after 11pm. Santana put the car in park and opened the back door grabbing Noah out of Brittany's arms. "I will take him Brit." Just as Brittany stepped out of the car her younger sister, Hannah, comes running up to her from the front door.

"Brit!" The 16 year old girl screeches out while jumping into her old sister's arms.

"Hey Hannah," Brittany says with a huge smile. "Shhhh," She adds while pointing at Noah who was cuddled into Santana's chest.

"It's fine Brit." Santana said while laughing. "I can't believe how old you are now Hannah." Santana gushed while the younger blonde quickly hugged her as well. "You look just like Brit."

"I'm so happy you too are back together. I've missed you Santana." Hannah said with a smile. "Who's this?"'

"This sleepy guy is Noah." Santana said with a smile with patting his back to wake him up. "Wake up mijo." Noah stirred and slowly opened his eyes; he shifted himself and quickly latched his arms around his mother's neck, and resting his head in the crook of the Latinas neck.

"Oh my God, he looks just like you Santana. He is so cute." Hannah gushed.

"What do you say mijo?" Santana replied softly while stroking his hair.

"Thank you." Noah whispered.

"Noah, this is my little sister Hannah." Brittany said while rubbing his back.

"Hi Hannah." He replied with a small smile.

"He's tired Hannah, trust me he will warm up to you." Santana replied while following the blondes to the door.

"Where's mom?" Brittany asked once they were in the living room.

"I'm right here honey." Mrs. Pierce said softly while walking in the living room. "Good to see you." She quickly wrapped Brittany into a hug. "You look great honey."

"Thanks mom." Brittany replied softly before letting her mother go.

"Santana, my gosh! You grew up to be a stunningly gorgeous woman." Mrs. Pierce gushed while Santana stood up with Noah still clutching tight to her, and allowed the older blonde to hug her.

"Thanks Mrs. P." Santana replied bashfully. "You look great yourself."

"Now, this handsome little guy must be Noah." Mrs. Pierce said with a smile.

"Hi." Noah said shyly.

"He's adorable Santana."

"Thank you." Santana said softly as Noah cuddled closer to her chest and closed his eyes. She kissed his forehead. "He's a little tired right now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's late. I expected you girls hours ago. Was the flight okay?"

"Yeah there were some delays with the huge blizzard outside right now." Santana replied. "And the drive from the airport was crazy. It's really coming down out there."

"Well, you girls are staying here this weekend right?" The older blonde asked.

"Is it okay, I mean since I have Noah with me…" Santana started.

Mrs. Pierce held her hand up. "You and Brittany are dating again, correct?"

Both Brittany and Santana locked yes and nodded while smiling at one another. "So that makes this little guy is my grandson."

"Like my nanny?" Noah asked while opening his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, kind of like your nanny sweetheart, you can call me Mama P." Mrs. Pierce replied with a smile. "Why don't you girls go get settled in Brittany's old room, if Noah is comfortable enough he can sleep in guestroom just across the hall. Hannah, go grab their bags out the car for them."

Santana carried Noah, who fell asleep again, upstairs and laid him on the bed in the guestroom while she waited for Hannah to bring their luggage up. Hannah came in the room quietly.

"Here you go Santana." She said softly while putting the luggage down. "Do you need any help or anything?" The younger blonde asked.

Santana smiled, "No thanks, Hannah. I got it."

She quickly changed Noah in to his pajamas and laid next to him for a little while to make sure he was comfortable. "Good night mijo." She whispered before kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

She walked across the hall to Brittany's room where the blonde was staring out of the window watching the snow fall in the backyard. Santana closed the door behind her and slowly walked up to the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, resting her cheek on Brittany's back. Santana silently held her knowing that's what she needed most right now.

"Is Noah ok across the hall?" Brittany finally spoke up while relaxing into Santana's arms.

"Yeah, he's sound asleep, Are you ok?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I've always loved watching the snow fall, its peaceful and lets me think." Brittany said softly while intertwining her fingers with Santana's and rest them on her stomach.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"My dad…" Brittany whispered back. "Did you notice how sad my mom looks? My dad must be doing worse."

Santana turned Brittany around slowly. "Do you want to go to the hospital tonight? Will that put you more at ease?" Santana asked while looking into Brittany's eyes.

"I think it's too late, but can we go early in the morning?" Brittany replied.

"Of course, anything you want. Are you hungry? I can make you sandwich." Santana asked while stifling a yawn.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry. You're tired, lay down babe." Brittany replied while running her hands up and down Santana's sides.

"Brit…"

"I'm going to go talk to my mom for a little bit. I will bring you up something to eat before you go to sleep." Brittany said with a soft smile.

"Want me to come with you?" Santana asked.

"No, I want to talk to her alone if that's ok." Brittany replied.

"Yeah that's fine." Santana said while leaning up and giving Brittany a sweet kiss on the lips. "I will just hop in the shower and wash the plane off while I wait for you."

"Ok." Brittany replied while kissing Santana on the forehead. "Thanks for being here." She then walked out of the room. Santana headed to the bathroom attached to Brittany's room and hopped in the shower, 20 minutes later, she was laying in bed reading a magazine when her phone went off. She reached in her purse and saw it was a text message from Quinn.

**Hey San, wanted to check and make sure you girls made it safely. I see the weather is bad in Lima. –Q**

**Yeah, we did. The weather is ridiculous right now. I def do not miss the snow. – San**

**How are you guys doing? How is Brit? –Q**

**I'm fine, tired but good. Brit is a little distant right now. I'm a little worried about her. –San**

**Awww, well let me know if you need anything, if either one of you needs to talk, don't hesitate to call. –Q**

**Thanks babe. Don't forget to feed the zoo at my house. –San**

**Lol, well Tubby is at our house so he will be feed accordingly, and Puck will be stopping by feeding the turtles every morning. –Q**

**Great, thanks again. –San**

**You're welcome hon, get some rest and text me tomorrow when you find out more about Brit's dad. –Q**

Santana tossed her phone on the bedside table and picked the magazine back up flipping through it until she fell asleep a few minutes later.

Brittany went to the kitchen where she saw her mother making a pot of tea, Her mother turned around when she heard Brittany step into the room, "Hey honey, I thought you were headed to bed, want some tea?"

"Sure." Brittany went to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs.

"Where's Santana?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"She tucking Noah in and then taking a shower." Brittany replied while taking a seat.

"It's great to see you two back together again." Her mom said with a smile. "She seems like a great mother."

"Yeah she really is, it's amazing watching her with Noah." Brittany agreed.

"Are you hungry sweetheart, I can make something for you girls."

"No, thanks I'm not hungry, and I will just make Santana a sandwich and take it to her on my way back up."

"So how is LA?" Her mother asked while nodding.

"It's good. The dance studio is really picking up, and I've been working with Mercedes choreographing some of her shows for her." Brittany beamed.

"I'm really proud of you sweetheart. You've really grown up." Her mother stated while reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Your eyes are sad mom. Something is wrong…I can tell." Brittany said gently.

"I'm just a little tired, I worked all day, and I have a double shift tomorrow as well." Her mother replied quickly.

"How is dad really doing?" Brittany asked.

"Well," Her mother started then quickly stopped blinking back tears.

"Tell me…please." Brittany pleaded.

"The cancer has spread…so we need to start a more aggressive chemo treatment." Her mother replied softly.

"No…no…" Brittany said while tears streamed down her face. "When did this happen."

"A month ago."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I would have come home sooner." Brittany asked while sniffling.

"Your father didn't want you to worry. He didn't want you to rearrange your life." Her mother responded while pouring the hot water into the mugs and dropping tea bags in the boiling water. The two women sat in a long tense silence.

"You said he was getting better every time I talked to you." Brittany said while choking on a sob. "I would have been here, you know that."

"Honey, I'm sorry." Mrs. Pierce said with tears coming down her eyes.

"How sick is he? Honestly?" Brittany asked while abruptly standing up.

"The doctors gave him a year, back in October, if we don't start the treatment very soon." Her mother whispered.

"Why did you lie to me?!" Brittany screamed out. "You lied!"

Hannah came up from the basement where she was practicing a routine for Cheerios and slowly entered the kitchen.

"You knew about this Hannah?" Brittany whispered out to her sister who refused to make eye contact with her.

"Why would you all lie to me?" Brittany then stormed out of the house slamming the door.

"What happened?" Hannah asked finally.

"I told her the truth; I told Brittany how sick your dad really is." Mrs. Pierce whispered out.

Hannah sighed while hugging her mother and helped her sit down. "I told you we should have told her the truth when we found out." She replied softly. "I'm going to get Santana to go find Brit." Hannah gave her mom a soft kiss on the temple and quickly ran out of the room.

She got up to Brittany's room and knocked softly on the door. When she didn't get an answer she opened it quietly and saw Santana fast asleep. She walked up slowly to the bed and sat on the edge and nudged the Latina. "Santana….Santana…" She repeated.

Santana fluttered her eyes open. "What's wrong? Is it Noah?" She croaked out.

"No,um, Brittany and mom had an argument about my dad and Brit stormed out of the house. C-can you go find her?" Hannah asked through tears. Santana sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Santana asked while pulling Hannah into a hug.

"Yeah just worried about Brittany, I never heard her yell like that at my mom." Hannah replied sadly while wiping her tears. "Its snowing out and I think she is walking."

"How long ago did she leave?" Santana asked she stood up and quickly rummaged through their luggage for something warm to wear. She threw on sweats, a hooded sweatshirt, and some Ugg boots, and she grabbed Brittany's coat as well.

"A few minutes ago." Hannah replied.

"Can you watch Noah for me?" Santana asked Hannah. "He probably won't even wake up."

"Yeah sure." Hannah replied while grabbing Santana's cell phone off the desk and handing it to her.

"Go sit with your mom." Santana replied while running out of the door. "Let your mom know I went to find Brittany and for her to get some rest."

Once outside Santana noticed the trail of footsteps from the house, she put on Brittany's coat, and jogged along the footsteps looking for the blonde. The trail led to the small park they used to play at when they were younger. Santana hopped over the fence and saw Brittany sitting at the top of the slide. The blonde was wearing only her long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, and converse from earlier. Santana stood in front of the slide and saw Brittany was sitting with her knees tucked tightly in her chest; with her head down, she was shaking slightly so Santana assumed she was crying.

Santana quietly climbed the slide, scooted as close as possible behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around her. "San?" Brittany asked quietly through tears.

"Yeah it's me baby." Santana whispered back while rubbing her palms up and down Brittany's arms to warm her up. "What happened Brit?"

"My mom lied." She choked out through tears. Brittany turned into Santana's arms and silent sobbed, while the Latina held her tight rubbing her back, and cooing comforting words in her ear. When Brittany calmed down, she sat up slightly but stayed in Santana's arms.

Santana kissed her tears away. "What did she lie about?"

"My dad is dying….he's gotten worse." Brittany whispered.

Santana felt her heart drop and her eyes instantly welled up with tears as well. "Did she say he's dying?" She asked her while slowly rocking them side-to-side.

"No. but she said his cancer spread and if the new more aggressive treatment doesn't work then the doctors are giving him a year." Brittany replied while sobbing again.

Santana sighed to keep her emotions in check as much as she could. "Well, we are going to pray that the new treatment works ok baby? It will work Brit."

"Why would she lie to me?" Brittany asked while wrapping her arms tighter around Santana.

Santana thought for a second before answering. "Think of it this way Brit, you think of Noah as your son right?" Brittany nodded against the Latina's chest. "If I were really sick or something happened to me, wouldn't you sugarcoat it a little to spare his feelings and his heart? That's what parents do, she didn't do it to hurt you baby."

She took off Brittany's coat and wrapped it around the blonde. "Here put your coat on so you don't get sick. It's freezing out here and you're getting wet from the snow."

"How did you find me?" Brittany asked while leaning up to put the coat on.

"Well I followed your footprints, and this is where you would hide when we were younger whenever someone upset you," Santana said while grabbing Brittany's hands and rubbing them between hers to try to warm her up.

"Yeah, and you would always come save me." Brittany replied with a sad smile. "You would always give me a hug and you would promise to go Lima Heights on whoever made me sad."

"Damn right I would and I would do it for you now if I could Brit." Santana said sadly. "I can't kick cancers ass but I can promise to not leave your side, I can promise to hold you when you cry, and I promise to kiss away all your tears. I promise to be here for you baby."

Brittany looked up and smiled before frowning. "Where's your coat?"

Santana shivered now realizing just how cold it was outside with just her sweatshirt on. "I, um, ran out of the house so fast that I didn't grab mine, but its fine I have this sweatshirt on." Santana stood up and extended her hand to Brittany, and pulled her up. Once standing, Santana leaned up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. "Know that I'm here for you Brit, ok?"

Brittany closed her eyes and nodded. "I know." She said softly while resting her forehead on Santana's. "I know."

"Ready to go?" Santana asked while shivering again.

"Yeah."

The two were walking back to Brittany's parent's house hand in hand when Brittany noticed Santana kept shivering so she wrapped her arm around the Latina trying to keep her warm.

"How about a warm bath babe?" Santana asked as they were walking up the path to the Pierce house.

"Ok." Brittany replied softly.

Mrs. Pierce had gone to bed by the time the girls were home but Hannah was waiting in the living room. "Mom went to sleep." She replied while looking up from her magazine. "I'm sorry Brittany.

"Ok, we can, uh talk tomorrow Hannah." Brittany said. "I'm not mad at you."

Hannah nodded and hugged her sister tightly. "I'm sorry, good night Brit." She then turned to Santana and hugged her as well. "Thanks." Santana nodded and smiled.

"Come on babe.' Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her back up to the room. "I'm going to check on Noah quick." Brittany nodded and sat on the bed. Santana came back a few minutes later. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes." She then went to the bathroom and ran a bath for the blonde.

Santana changed back into her pajamas while in the bathroom. "Come on Brit, the bath is ready." Brittany got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. Santana quickly stripped the blonde's clothes and had her sit in the tub.

"Are you getting in with me?" Brittany asked.

"Not this time, I just want to take care of you right now." Santana replied with a shy smile. She kneeled on the floor next to the bathtub, rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a washcloth. She gently ran the warm soapy water over the blondes back, chest, and arms. "Does that feel better?"

Brittany was looking down and whispered out "Yeah it feels good."

"Look at me Brit."

Brittany slowly turned her head to face the Latina as fresh tears dripped from her eyes. Santana leaned forward and kissed her gently. "It will be ok Brit."

"I hope so." Brittany replied softly.

After 20 minutes of Santana silently and gently washing the blonde, being sure to run the warm water over her exposed skin to sooth her when Santana finally spoke up. "Ready to get out, are you warm enough?"

"Yeah I am." Brittany said while standing, Santana quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped Brittany in it.

"Let me grab some clothes for you." Santana quickly ran out of the room and grabbed some sweats and a long sleeve shirt for the blonde.

After Brittany got dressed the two laid in bed, Brittany laying her head on Santana's chest with an arm tightly around her waist. Santana was gently stroking the blonde's hair with one hand and had the other laying on Brittany's arm.

"Do you wanna talk about anything Brit?" Santana asked breaking the silence.

"No, I just want you to hold me." Brittany replied back.

Santana knew she didn't need to respond; instead she hugged Brittany tighter and held her until she went to sleep.

The next morning, Brittany woke up early still safe in Santana's arms. She shifted a little to see the clock to check the time.

"Morning." Santana rasped out with her eyes closed.

"Morning." Brittany replied cheerfully while leaning up and kissing the Latina. Santana smiled into the kiss and opened her eyes.

"Feeling better today?" She asked while cupping the blondes face and rubbing her thumb against her cheekbone.

"Yeah I am, thanks for taking care of me last night." Brittany responded while leaning back down to kiss Santana again.

"As many times as you have taken care of me Brit….don't worry about it. It was my pleasure. What time is it?" Santana responded while yawning and sitting up.

"Its 7am….you should go back to sleep." Brittany responded while pulling Santana into her lap so the Latina was straddling her.

"And miss looking into those gorgeous blue eyes? No." Santana smiled while kissing Brittany passionately. "Besides we need to get dressed to go see your dad."

Brittany ran her hands over Santana's sides and back. "I don't know if I want to go." She said sadly.

Just as Santana was about to respond, Hannah busted in the room. "Gross, are you guys having sex?" She said a little too loudly.

"It's just like we are in high school again." Santana said while rolling her eyes and hopping off Brittany and out of bed. "No we weren't….this time." She said with a wink while leaving the room to check on Noah.

"I see you still don't knock." Brittany said with a smile. "Come sit with me." Brittany patted the bed.

Hannah walked in with a smile. "Is it safe to sit down?" She replied laughing.

"Sit down smart ass." Brittany said while laughing. "So why didn't you tell me about dad?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Mom made me promise." Hannah said softly while looking down. "Do you think he is going to die?"

"I don't know Han…I hope not." Brittany asked with tears forming in her eyes. "You have to stay strong for mom when I 'm gone. You have to take care of her."

"I know and I will." Hannah replied confidently while giving Brittany a hug.

"I know you will." Brittany said as they broke the hug. "I'm going to get dressed and go with San to the hospital. Is mom still here?"

"No, she had work today. So she probably won't be able to go until tonight."

"Ok, do you want to go to the hospital with us?" Brittany asked the younger blonde. "I don't know how long we will be out there."

"No, I uh, I rather stay home today." Hannah replied while breaking eye contact with her sister. "I can watch Noah if you guys want."

"That may be a good idea; I want to see what condition dad is in first before bringing Noah into that. Let me talk to San about it." Brittany replied.

"Well I will make you guys some breakfast so you can eat before you go." Hannah said while standing up. "Does Noah have any food allergies?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, but he is obsessed with pancakes; quickest way to win over his heart." She added with a smile and a wink.

"Yeah that is Santana's son." Hannah said while laughing.

2 hours later Santana and Brittany were dressed and ready to head to the hospital. "Noah sweetheart come here." Santana called out.

Noah came trotting into the room with his orange elephant clutching it tightly. "Mommy and B are going to go out for a while. You're going to stay with Aunt Hannah ok?"

Noah looked over at the younger blonde before looking back to Santana and shaking his head. "I want to go with you." He said sadly with tears welling in his eyes.

Santana kneeled down to his level. "You can't come this time sweetie, but Aunt Hannah is really nice and she'll be watching you for a few hours ok? If you really miss mommy have her call me and I promise to come right back home."

"Ok…" Noah said as tears began to fall and he sniffled.

"Awww, sweetie please don't cry because then mommy will cry." Santana whispered while blinking her tears back and brushing his away with her thumb. She pulled him in to a hug. "I need you to be a big boy for me ok?" She said softly while rubbing his back.

Hannah walked over slowly and sat on the couch next to where Santana was kneeling down. "Have you ever made a snowman Noah?"

He looked over at Hannah and whispered out "Not a real one."

"Well, what if we make one together?" Hannah said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep, I can show you how to…or we go sledding down the hill in the back yard." Hannah said with a smile.

"Can I?" He asked Santana while leaning into her arms.

"Of course you can. When I get back, I promise we can watch a movie and cuddle, just us two." Santana added,

"Ok." Noah said while accepting Hannah's outstretched hand.

Santana quickly wiped her tears away so Noah wouldn't see them fall. "Ok Hannah we will be back in a few hours. Mijo, Aunt Hannah is in charge so you listen to what she says ok?"

Noah nodded as Hannah lifted him into her lap. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart." Santana leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Hannah, if you need me to come back just call me ok?" Santana said while scribbling her number on a piece of paper.

Brittany stepped in the living room from the kitchen. "You ready San?"

"Yeah babe."

Santana was driving while Brittany sat in the front seat. Brittany leaned over and grabbed Santana's hand. "He's fine Santana."

"I know…he's never reacted to me leaving him like that before." Santana sighed. "I think he can sense something is wrong."

They pulled up to the hospital 20 minutes later. "You ready Brit?" Santana asked.

"Y-yeah."

Santana pulled out her phone and read the instructions to Mr. Pierce's room that Hannah texted her. They navigated through the hospital and reached his room easily and quickly. There was a nurse outside the room typing quickly into a computer.

"You will need to put on these gowns and masks before entering." The nurse said kindly while holding out packages to the girls.

Santana frowned while accepting hers. "Can I ask why?" She asked while taking off her coat and opening the first package and helping Brittany put it on and tying it behind her back.

"Mr. Pierce has an extensive surgery in a day or two so we want to limit the amount of potential germs coming in the room, due to his already weak immune system." The nurse stated.

Santana nodded and allowed Brittany to tie her gown behind her.

"Is he awake?" Brittany asked while putting her mask on.

The nurse nodded and smiled. 'Yes he is."

"Do you want to go in by yourself first Brit?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head, "No, I need you." She replied.

"Ok, I'm right here." Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand as the blonde led them into the room.

Mr. Pierce was sitting up eating a cup of jello when the girls entered the room. His face lit up and his eyes danced when he saw his oldest daughter. "Brittany!" He exclaimed. "Oh my God and Santana….come give me a hug girls."

Brittany all but ran up to her father and gave him a hug. Santana stayed a ways back letting Brittany have a moment with her father, and slightly feeling her heart shatter knowing she would never be able to hug her own father again. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Mr. Pierce calling her name.

"Santana, get your butt over here." He said with a smile. Santana walked slowly over to him and gave him a hug. "You've grown in a beautiful woman, I couldn't be more proud."

"Thanks, Mr. Pierce." She replied softly. "How are you feeling today?"

"These doctors claim I'm sick but I feel fine, my chest is a little tight but nothing too major." He said with a smile.

Santana nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs next to the bed while Brittany sat down next to her.

"So, you're a big TV star now." He gushed out. "And I hear you're an awesome mother."

Santana blushed, "Yeah I guess I am, and yes I have a four year old Noah. He's back at the house with Hannah right now."

"Well you make sure to bring him to see me before you girls head back to sunny LA. I want to meet my grandson…I heard you two were back together." He replied with a huge smile.

"Yeah we are, I couldn't be luckier or happier to be back with Brit." Santana beamed while looking over at the blonde who had a distraught look on her face. Santana reached over and rubbed the small of Brittany's back earning a small smile from her.

"I, am going to get some coffee. Brit I will bring you a cup back as well ok?" Santana said while standing up and kissing Brittany on the cheek.

Brittany nodded. "Thanks…" Santana then left the room.

Once out of the room Santana quickly ripped her gown and mask off, breathing heavily. She then ran to the nearest bathroom locking herself in there and crumbling to the floor as she allowed her body to release all the emotion she's been bottling up since they arrived in Lima last night. She curled herself into a ball and sobbed quietly.

"Come sit by me sweetheart," Mr. Pierce said softly while patting the space on the bed next to him. Brittany slowly gets up and sits next to him facing him.

"I can tell you're upset." He started.

"You all lied to me about how sick you were." She hissed out.

"Brit Brat…I knew if you found out how sick I was you would move back to Lima, and I couldn't have that. You're a successful and famous choreographer…I didn't want you to throw that all away for me." Mr. Pierce replied with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy…." Brittany sniffled. "I would trade all that in for you."

"I know you would love, and that's why we kept it from you. I have my big surgery in a day and then we start the road to recovery." He added with a smile.

"What if the surgery and the new chemo don't work?" Brittany said sadly.

"It will Brittany…I'm a tough guy. I'm not going to let cancer get the best of me." He said with a smile. "I have two beautiful daughters to look after. I have to cheer loudly when Hannah walks across the stage and graduates high school, I need to walk you down the aisle when you and Santana get married, I need to wrestle with Noah and teach him my old football moves, I still need to get your mom that vacation home at the beach she always wanted. I'm not done yet. I still have things to do on Earth, so I will fight this as long as I can."

Brittany leaned forward and hugged her father tightly as the tears cascaded out of her eyes. "I don't want to lose you daddy." She cried out.

"You will never lose me Brit." Her father responded. Brittany laid down in her father's arms with her arm wrapped tightly around him and cried softly.

Santana pulled herself together and slowly stood up and went to the sink. She was washing her face in the bathroom when there was an incessant knocking on the door.

"Just a minute." She called out weakly.

As the knocking continued she now felt anger replacing her sadness. "I said just a minute, damn." She yelled out again while drying her face and her hands. She flung open the door and growled out, "there is more than one fuckin bathroom here!"

She looked up and took in the figure at the door who also took a step back when they locked eyes. Santana's eyes widened in terror as the other person's eyes widened in shock.

"Santanita?"

"A-abuela" Santana breathed out before fainting.

* * *

A cliffhanger! Yep I felt like being evil. Lol

Poor Noah... :(

Brit is allowing Santana to be strong for her...change in their relationship temperament slowly happening

What's going to happen with Santana and her abuela?

Santana gets stronger every chapter...are we proud of her yet?


	38. I Will Catch You

**Thanks to everything that has been reviewing...I get a lot of ideas from your reviews ... if you've noticed. Lol**

**Thanks to the GUEST that review as well, I hate that I'm not able to respond to you but I appreciate the feedback.**

**I dont know how to describe this chapter...a little angst but a lot of cute moments as well. Noah is a pretty important chunk of this chapter.**

* * *

Brittany laid by her father's side until he fell asleep. 2 hours later a nurse came in and told Brittany that her father needed to rest for the numerous tests he would have performed later that afternoon and evening. Brittany nodded and thanked the nurse for all she was doing to help her father. She scribbled out a note to her father for him to read when he woke up letting him know she loved him and would be back again tomorrow.

Once in the hallway, she took off her gown and mask was headed to the cafeteria where she assumed Santana was still there waiting for her. She knew it was hard for the Latina to be in the hospital and see her dad like that after having her parents die not too long ago, and the scare when Noah was in the ER, but she was thankful that Santana sat in the room as long as she did. Brittany was looking around for the best way to get to the cafeteria when her phone rang.

**_Hello?_**

_Hey Brit….um I tried to calling Santana put she didn't answer but Noah is sick I think. He threw up a few times_

**_He's just like Santana his stomach does flips when he's nervous or anxious. Is there white soda at the house?_**

_Yeah, we have some sprite_

**_Good, give him some that's room temperature and few crackers_**

_Ok, I will_

**_Hannah, does he have a fever?_**

_A slight one_

**_Ok, have him lay down on the couch and dab a cold towel on his head and his chest to try and break the fever. Dad has to do some tests so we are headed back soon._**

_Ok, what if I mess something up?_

**_Hannah you can do this. You wont mess anything up. Call me back if you need anything._**

_Ok Brit_

Brittany put her phone back in her pocket and was headed to the cafeteria as she passed by one of the waiting rooms she noticed Santana laying on one of the couches holding an ice pack to her head, her eyes were closed. Brittany quickly ran in the room and kneeled down by her.

"Santana what happened?" Brittany asked while tucking a strand of hair behind the Latina's ear. Santana opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Brittany.

"Hey Brit, why aren't you with your dad?" Santana whispered out.

"He's sleep and he has a bunch of tests later, so we can leave." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and moved the ice pack from the side of her head exposing a big bruise and a fresh set of stitches covered by a clear bandage. "Oh my god…what happened baby?" Brittany asked once again.

Santana sat up slowly. "I passed out and hit my head on the handle of the door on the way down when I was in the bathroom earlier."

"You fainted?" Brittany asked with a frown. "I've never known you to faint. You ate this morning…" Brittany lifted her hand to feel the Latina's neck. "You don't have a fever either."

Santana sighed, she knew she should tell Brittany what happened but she wanted to keep the focus of the weekend on Mr. Pierce and not on her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she closed it right away.

"What aren't you telling me Santana?" Brittany asked while wrapping her in a hug.

"When I walked out of the bathroom I saw my abuela, and I fainted." Santana responded sadly.

"What….she's here? Did you talk to her at all?" Brittany asked.

"No, when I came to she was nowhere to be found and I was surrounded by a bunch of nurses." Santana shook her head and instantly regretted it as she winced in pain. "I looked for her but she wasn't around anymore."

"You sure it was her?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

"I-I think so Brit." Santana furrowed her eyes brows. "Yeah it was her she said Santanita. I'm positive it was her."

"Why didn't you come find me after it happened? Why are you way down here in a waiting room?" Brittany asked while ghostly her fingers over the bruise.

"I didn't want to worry you. Your dad is more important right now. We can talk about it later." Santana said with a small smile. "Besides it's not as bad as it looks.

"You have blood all over your shirt Santana, and that looks like close to 5 stitches." Brittany replied while leaning in to kiss the Latina gently.

"Its 9 stitches and it will heal babe. I'm fine Brit, please don't worry ok?" Santana pleaded.

"Ok…"Brittany replied while running her hands up and down Santana's thighs. "Ready to go back to the house? Hannah called and Noah's stomach is upset, he's been throwing up and has a slight fever"

Santana stood up, "I knew he didn't look right this morning, it's probably the sudden change in weather. I should have picked up on how tired he was yesterday."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, "Are you dizzy or anything?" Santana shook her head.

"Just a little headache."

Brittany nodded and led the Latina out of the hospital. When they got to the car Brittany reached in Santana's purse and grabbed the rental car keys before helping her into the passenger side.

"Brit stop by Walgreens, so I can pick up some children's medicine and some Pedialyte for Noah," Santana replied while pulling out her phone and noticing the numerous calls from Hannah. She also saw Mercedes and Quinn both called her a few times.

"Yeah sure, do you need anything for your head?" Brittany asked. "Like clear bandages or something?"

"That's probably a good idea." Santana replied softly while grabbing Brittany's hand and gently rubbing her thumb over the blonde's knuckles. "So how did the talk with your dad go?"

"It went okay, he didn't want me to worry about him so that's why they kept it from me. I kind of understand now." Brittany said with a shrug. "It still hurts though, and I'm still scared though."

"It's okay to be scared Brit, because I'm here to be strong for you." Santana replied while squeezing the blonde's hand before lifting it and kissing it gently.

Brittany pulled up to Walgreens and parked the car. "I will run in and grab everything. I don't trust your balance right now with all this snow." Brittany leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting out.

Santana sighed and picked up her phone to call Hannah back.

_Hello?_

**_Hey Hannah sorry I missed your calls earlier, how is Noah doing?_**

He is sleep right now, he hasn't thrown up anymore but he kept crying for you. I'm sorry Santana

**_What are you apologizing for? Kids get sick Hannah…its not your fault_**

_Ok_

**_We will be home shortly, need anything while we are out_**

_No thanks_

Santana wrapped up the call and leaned her head on the window closing her eyes. Brittany came back to the car a few minutes later and saw Santana sleep on the window. She smiled softly at her and rubbed her thigh. "Hey babe, wake up." Santana fluttered her eyes open.

"Sorry Brit, I didn't realize I was sleep." Santana said while sitting back up.

"It's ok I just wanted to check with you on the medicine I got for Noah." Brittany replied while opening the bag.

"Baby, whatever you got him is fine. I trust you Brittany." Santana replied while making sure to look the blonde directly in the eye. "Brittany, I trust you to make decisions regarding Noah, you don't have to consult with me on every little thing. I trust you baby, ok?" Santana smiled and leaned forward to kiss Brittany softly

"I just don't want to mess anything up, what if I make the wrong decision?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Then we will deal with that **if** it happens. Parenting is trial and errors Brit. You're an amazing mother to Noah already and it's not even official yet. Parents make mistakes too, we just learn from them. Follow your instinct when it comes to Noah. I want you to feel comfortable making decisions on his behalf ok?" Santana added.

"You always did know what to say to boost my confidence." Brittany replied with a smile. "Thank you."

"I simply tell the truth sweetheart." Santana said while leaning back in her seat.

The car ride back to the Pierce residence was extremely quiet, Santana was in more pain that she let on so she kept her eyes closed while holding Brittany's hand tightly, and Brittany was going over what Santana told her in her head. Hearing Santana say she trusted her completely with Noah made her warm and tingly inside and she couldn't stop smiling. She knew for sure she was ready to sign the co-guardianship papers now.

When they walked in the house Hannah was laying on the couch with Noah cuddled on her chest sleep. She was lightly rubbing his neck and back with a cool towel just as Brittany instructed. Santana smiled at the sight and took a quick picture. "Hey Hannah." She whispered so she didn't startle the blonde who had her eyes closed.

"Hey San, what happened to your head?" Hannah asked as she opened her eyes.

"I fainted at the hospital, no big deal." Santana replied with a shrug. "How is he doing?"

"He kept asking for you until he finally fell asleep." Hannah replied softly.

Santana leaned down to pick him and stumbled a little when the blood rushed to her head. "I'll will grab him Santana, go lay down please." Brittany said while grabbing the Latina's waist to steady her. "I will bring Noah up to my room and you can take a nap with him."

Santana turned in Brittany's arms and gave her a hug. "Ok." Santana went upstairs and took her shoes off and laid down in bed while she waited for Brittany to bring Noah up. Brittany came in and laid Noah down right in front of the Latina. Santana rubbed his back and leaned forward and kissed the back of his head gently. She then got up and went across the hall to Brittany's room she immediately laid down in the bed.

"I thought you wanted to lay with Noah for a little bit?" Brittany asked when Santana came in the room.

"He's resting so I don't want to wake him up." Santana replied.

"Probably a good idea." Brittany responded.

"Brit come lay down with me." Santana said softly. Brittany smiled and kicked off her shoes as well and climbed in the bed behind Santana and spooned her gently running her hand up and down Santana's side. Santana turned to face Brittany wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist she leaned forward to kiss Brittany softly before slowly deepening the kiss. Brittany moaned softly into the kiss before breaking it and running her hands up the back of Santana's shirt and resting them on her warm skin.

"Mmmmmmm. What was that for?" Brittany breathed out.

"For being patient with me, I meant every word I told your dad today Brit. I feel so lucky to have you back in my life. I feel like I hit the lottery every morning when I wake up to your beautiful blue eyes and your smile. I couldn't be happier." Santana said softly while also resting her hands under the back of Brittany's shirt. "You've stood by me at some of my darkest moments and you've never given up on me Brit I will always love you for that baby. Always."

Brittany leaned forward and captured the Latina's lips again; Santana quickly deepened the kiss moaning softly as Brittany's tongue battled for dominance against hers. "I love you more than anything Santana."

Santana rolled so she was on top of Brittany. "I love you too baby." Santana replied with tears in eyes. "Even if it's hard for you to tell or see sometimes Brit…I love you so much." She leaned down and kissed Brittany softly.

Brittany ran her hands slowly up and down the Latinas back before rolling Santana's shirt up and over her head tossing it to the side of the bed on the floor. She flipped them over careful not to hit the cut on her head. Brittany rolled off the bed and quickly ran out the door, she ran in the room to check on Noah, when she saw he was still sleep she closed the ran, and ran back in her room locking the door behind her. She took off her shirt and climbed on top of Santana. Santana sat up and reach behind Brittany unclasping her bra. As the bra fell off on the bed Santana cupped Brittany's face ghosting her fingers over the blondes features.

"I don't ever want you to think I don't love you Brit. I will prove it to you however you want me to." Santana said softly while pulling Brittany on top of her as she leaned back down. Brittany captured her lips and kissed a trail down her neck. Santana flipped them over again.

Santana began kissing Brittany's breast softly while massaging them. "Your body is so beautiful baby." Santana whispered against the valley between the blondes chest sending a shiver through Brittany's body.

"S-san your head baby….we should stop." Brittany panted out. She sat up slowly and pulled the Latina up towards her. She turned on her side so she was facing Santana. "Baby, I know you love me. I can feel it right here." Brittany took Santana's hand and placed it over her heart. You don't have to prove anything to me."

Santana nodded her head as a few tears fell. "Is this about your abuela?" Brittany asked carefully.

"I'm sorry Brit." Santana whispered.

"No, come here sweetheart." Brittany said softly while pulling Santana closer to her. "Don't let seeing her throw you off track again."

"She didn't even stay after I passed out." Santana said while sniffling. "Why doesn't she love me Brit anymore?"

"She loves you Santana, she just, uh has a difficult time showing it." Brittany replied while brushing Santana's tears away.

"I shouldn't be crying to you about this right now….god I'm so selfish." Santana said while turning away from Brittany. She rolled out of the bed and went to put her shirt on.

Brittany stood up and walked over to the Latina and pulled her into a hug. "Santana, come talk to me." Brittany grabbed her hand and led her back to the bed. She quickly put her shirt back on and sat at the head of the bed resting her back on the headboard. She pulled Santana back in her lap so the Latina was straddling her. "What's wrong?"

Santana turned her head. "I'm supposed to be the strong one this weekend."

Brittany smiled. "Santana you are strong; being strong doesn't mean bottling up your feelings and emotions and burying them deep inside of you." Brittany leaned forward and kissed her. "Someone that isn't strong wouldn't wake up and go look for their crazy girlfriend who goes walking to the park in the middle of a blizzard. You're not selfish San, you're hurting baby. There is a difference."

"I just want to be better for you." Santana whispered while leaning her forehead on Brittany's.

"Don't get better just for me…get better for you." Brittany replied. "Because honestly I will love you either way." Brittany kissed her again while running her hands up and down her sides. "I just want you to be honest with me at all times. Don't ever hide what you're feeling Santana. Talk to me, ok?"

Santana nodded with a shy smile. "Can I be honest right now?"

"Of course," Brittany replied.

"My head hurts like hell, do you mind if I take a nap?" Santana replied.

Brittany smiled at her while leaning the Latina into her having her rest her head on her chest. "Only if I can hold you." Brittany replied while ghosting her fingers over the bandage. Santana closed her eyes and fell asleep on Brittany's chest a few minutes later.

Brittany woke up when she heard knocking on her bedroom door. "San baby, wake up." Brittany gently shook the Latina.

"Ijuswannasleepbrit" Santana mumbled out. Brittany couldn't help but laugh. She swiftly flipped the two of them over so that Santana was laying on the bed. Santana curled into a ball and fell right back to sleep.

Brittany got up and went to the door where Hannah was holding Noah's hand as tears streamed down his eyes. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" Brittany asked while kneeling down to his level. He quickly ran into Brittany's arms and latched his arms around her neck. "I got him Hannah, thanks."

Hannah smiled and walked down the hall to her room. Brittany picked up Noah and carried him back in the room. She sat down on the bed with him. "What's wrong Noah?" Brittany asked softly.

"Mommy left me earlier." Noah said through a sob.

Santana's maternal instinct kicked in and she woke up as soon as she heard Noah sob. She sat up slowly. "Mijo, what's wrong?" Santana asked while reaching for him but he clutched to Brittany tighter. Santana was shocked. "Noah…" She said again while reaching for her son.

"No…" He whispered while burying his face in Brittany's chest. Santana felt tears welling in her eyes. "I don't want you mommy."

"I, uh, I'm going to get some water Brit." She said sadly as she got up and abruptly left the room as tears were falling out of her eyes.

Brittany turned Noah around on her lap so she could see his face. "Are you mad at your mommy?" She asked him.

"She left me." He replied while looking down. "I didn't want her to go and she left."

"Why didn't you want her to go? You don't like Hannah?" Brittany asked.

"She's a stranger, mommy said never talk to strangers and she left me with one." Noah whispered while a few more tears fell. Brittany thought about what he said and true enough he didn't know Hannah well enough for him to feel comfortable alone with her.

"Well your mommy left you with Hannah because she is my sister so we thought it would be okay. Were you scared?" Brittany asked while rubbing his back.

"She's a stranger." He just repeated again.

"I understand. Me and your mommy are both sorry sweetie. We really are. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings and scare you." Brittany added. "Do you believe B?"

"Yeah." He said softly while wiping his eyes.

"You know how sad you felt earlier and you feel right now?" Brittany asked. He nodded his head. "I think you just made your mommy feel a bunch worse."

He looked up at her. "Mommy hurt me first."

Brittany frowned. "I know your mommy didn't teach you to hurt people that hurt you first Noah." She gently chided. "I think you really hurt her feelings, she was crying when she left the room."

"I didn't mean to break her." Noah said quickly while shaking his head.

"I know you didn't. Mommy and B would never hurt your feelings on purpose, so you should never hurt our feelings on purpose okay?" Brittany said while running her fingers through his curls.

"I'm sorry." Noah said while looking down sheepishly.

"I think you should apologize to your mommy." Brittany said with a small smile.

"Ok…"

"Are you feeling better now? Tummy still hurt?" Brittany asked after pulling him in to a hug and kissing him on the forehead.

"My tummy doesn't hurt anymore." He replied softly.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better.' Brittany responded. "I'm going to go get your mommy so you can apologize, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Will you be okay if B leaves you here for a few minutes while I go get her?" Brittany asked while setting him on the bed. He nodded. "Ok, I will be right back."

Brittany left the room and went downstairs to look for the Latina. She found her in the kitchen with her head on the table. Brittany leaned down and kissed her exposed neck.

Santana sat up slowly, her eyes red and swollen. "He hates me." She rasped out.

Brittany smiled, "no he doesn't. He wasn't comfortable staying with Hannah. He kept calling her a stranger and he said you taught him to never talk to strangers so he didn't understand why you left him with one."

"Dammit." Santana sighed out. "I didn't think about that."

"He wants to apologize for hurting your feelings though." Brittany said with a smile.

Brittany and Santana go back up to Brittany's room and see Noah sitting on the bed playing with his hands.

Santana walks in and sits on the bed quietly facing her son. Brittany stands by the door. "I'm going to give you both a little privacy, go ahead Noah." She says to the small boy before closing the door.

Noah crawls across the bed and climbs in Santana's lap. "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to break you." He said softly while giving her a hug.

"Why are you mad at me baby?" Santana asked after he breaks the embrace.

"I thought you left me." He said quietly.

"Why would you think that Noah?" Santana asked him while cuddling him in her lap.

"Because you said to never talk to strangers but you left me with a stranger." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered while holding him tighter. "I would never leave you…you're my whole world."

"B said I hurt your feelings…" Noah said softly.

"You did." Santana replied softly.

"I'm sorry." He wiggled out of her arms and stood on the bed giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I forgive you sweetheart. Mommy is sorry for hurting your feelings as well." Santana said while kissing him on the forehead. "Does your tummy still hurt?"

"Not anymore, cuz you're back." Noah replied. Santana smiled, Noah always said the sweetest things to her to melt her heart.

"Well mommy doesn't feel good, do you know what will make me feel better?" She asked him while rubbing his back. Noah shook his head. "Hmmmmm I don't know if you're the right person for the job."

"I can do it mommy, I can make you feel better." He replied confidently.

"Will you lay down with mommy and hold her as tight as you can until my head stops hurting?" Santana asked with a smile. "I need someone to protect me from the head monsters."

Noah nodded. "I can protect you mommy."

"I know you can." Santana winked at him. "Come on let's lay down." Santana layed down slowly and Noah wiggled close to her and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

"Like this mommy?" He asked while he buried his face in her chest.

"Yeah just like that." Santana replied while rubbing his side. "Te amo mijo."

"Te amo mami." Noah replied softly.

30 min later Brittany came back upstairs to the room with aspirin for Santana. She walked slowly in the room and noticed Santana was sleep but Noah was very much awake.

"Hi B." Noah whispered. "Mommy is sleep."

"I see, Hannah is roasting marshmallows in the fireplace. Do you want to go make some with her?" Brittany asked.

Noah shrugged. "Me and mommy are right here in the house, so it's okay." Brittany added.

"She looks like you. Aunt Hannah looks like you B." Noah replied. "Is she nice like you?"

"Yeah she is sweetie, give her a chance ok?" Brittany added. "Here why don't I take you down there?"

"Ok." Noah gave Santana a wet kiss causing her wake up slightly and flicker her eyes open. He then climbed out of bed and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"What's going on?" Santana rasped out while trying to fully open her eyes.

Brittany came over and kissed her softly. "I will be right back up to change your bandage." Santana nodded and closed her eyes again.

Brittany led Noah downstairs to the den where Hannah was opening a bag of marshmallows. Noah's eye widened in amusement, he looked up at Brittany silently asking if he could get closer. "Go ahead baby."

Noah walked up to Hannah and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Aunt Hannah…c-could I do a marshmallow….please?" He asked shyly.

Hannah's face lit up. "Of course, here let me show you how to put it on the stick." Hannah turned and looked at Brittany with a big smile, which in turn gave her a wink.

Brittany went back upstairs to her bedroom. Santana was sitting up in bed now. "Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah, Noah bumped me in the stitches so my head is throbbing now so I can't really sleep anymore." She replied.

"Well do you think the bandage needs to be changed?" Brittany asked while sitting next to her on the bed.

"The doctor said really only after I shower and stuff so it should be fine." Santana replied. "We can play doctor later if you want." She winked. Brittany blushed and leaned forward kissing her softly.

"Where's Noah?" Santana asked while leaning back.

"He's with Hannah roasting marshmallows in the fireplace." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana smiled. "That's good. I don't want him to think of your sister as a stranger B. We should fly Hannah out for spring break so she can spend some more time with us and around Noah."

"That's a great idea babe." Brittany replied.

Later that evening after dinner Brittany, Santana, Hannah, and Noah were in the living room watching a movie. Brittany was lying on Santana's chest in between her legs, while Noah was sleep in the Hannah's lap, who was also now sleep. Santana was casually rubbing Brittany's back. There was a part in the movie where the main character's father was hospitalized. Brittany's whole body tensed. Santana took notice and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

Brittany abruptly got up and left the room. Santana quickly followed her into the kitchen. "Hey…." Santana said once she got close to the blonde.

"Hey…." Brittany replied.

Santana walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks," Brittany responded.

"You're welcome." Santana replied back. "You okay?"

Brittany nodded her head. "I think so. It's just hard seeing that."

Santana nodded while moving her hands to Brittany's waist. She glanced down at her watch. "Its after 9pm, do you wanna head upstairs?"

Brittany nodded. "We can watch TV in my room, if that's okay? I just want to be around you and only you right now. I need you close right now San."

"Ok…whatever you need Brit." Santana replied. "Should we wake up Hannah and Noah?"

Brittany shook her head, "Let them bond."

Brittany led Santana back upstairs, they both stripped into long sleeve shirts and shorts for bed. Brittany was still brushing her teeth while Santana was laying in bed flipping through the channels on TV looking for something good to watch.

'Wanna watch Iron Chef babe?" Santana called out.

Brittany came walking out of the bathroom. "Doesn't matter San, whatever you want to watch." She replied sadly while crawling in bed and kissing Santana on the lips before snuggling close to her girlfriend's side. Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and sighed deeply.

Santana flicked off the TV and picked up her phone turning on a playlist she created for the both of them to relax. She slid down a little so she was holding the blonde at a better angle. "What do you need me to do right now Brit?" Santana asked while rubbing Brittany's back.

"Can you sing to me?" Brittany asked.

"Sure baby, what do you want me to sing?" Santana asked while reaching over and turning the music off.

"Anything, I just want to hear your voice." Brittany said with a shy smile while leaning over and kissing Santana's neck.

"Ok, this uh, is another song I wrote for you." Santana replied softly while brushing a few stray hairs out of Brittany's face. Santana cleared her throat softly before starting

_I see us in the park strolling the summer days of imaginings in my head _

_And words from my heart told only to the wind _

_Felt even without being said _

_I don't wanna bore you with my troubles_

_But there's something 'bout your love _

_That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet _

_There's something 'bout your love _

_That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet _

_Knocks me off my feet _

_I don't wanna bore you with it _

_Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you _

_I don't wanna bore you with it _

_Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you _

_More and more _

_We lay beneath the stars under a lover's tree _

_That seems through the eyes of my mind _

_I reach out for the part of me that lives in you _

_That only our two hearts can find_

_Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you_

Brittany looked up and saw Santana had tears in her eyes. "That song is for m-me?" She asked her own eyes glistening with emotion.

"Yeah it is, everyday you knock me off my feet." Santana said with a smile while leaning forward to kiss the tears falling from Brittany's eyes.

"I love it Santana. Its beautiful." Brittany responded while leaning forward to kiss Santana, she licked the crease between Santana's lips begging for entrance. Santana slowly parted her lips allowing Brittany's minty tongue to slip in and dance in her mouth. Santana moaned at how the mint was electrifying her mouth. Brittany sat up and slowly climbed on the Latina so she was straddling her. She began licking and nipping at Santana's neck. She went straight towards Santana's sweet spot and began sucking there.

"Britttttttttttt" Santana moaned out while running her hands up Brittany's shirt. "You sure you want this right now B?"

"Yeah I need you right now San…I need you." Brittany mumbled against the Latina's neck.

"Ok baby…." Santana rolled her hips up in pleasure as Brittany began licking and softly kissing the shell of her ear. Santana began lifting Brittany's shirt over her head and softly rolled them over. "Tonight is all about you then." She whispered while leaning down and kissing Brittany passionately.

Santana began kissing a trail down the blonde's body paying special attention to her breast, knowing how much Brittany enjoyed that. She slowly kissed around each breast before slowly and sensually bringing a nipple in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Shhhhhhh" Brittany hissed out. "Don't stop San."

Santana then moved on to the other breast and repeated the same action. Santana sat up slowly and took her own shirt off and tossed it to the side. She then kissed down the valley between Brittany's breasts and licked her abs rubbing her tongue around the blonde's belly button. "I love your body Brittany. I love how your abs jump with each kiss." Santana then kissed them to demonstrate and smiled.

"I need you to taste me Sanny…..please."

"You don't have to beg baby, I want to taste you right now." Santana said seductively while sliding down Brittany's shorts and thong. "Damn Brit you're so wet already."

Santana leaned forward and smelled Brittany's arousal moaning to herself. She took her index finger and ran it up and down her folds before sticking the finger in her mouth and sucking. She crawled back up Brittany's body and leaned on her allowing their breast to crash and kissed her. "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too Santana."

Santana then moved back down to her core and placed a firm kiss there causing Brittany to buck her hips. Santana moved her hands to the blonde's waist to still her. She then slowly licked up her folds humming and moaning in to her core, eliciting more moans and squirms. Santana began writing her name in cursive into Brittany's core with her tongue being sure to brush over her clit. She then stuck one finger in and began pumping while sucking on the blonde clit.

"Oooooooooo ooooooooo oooooooo" Brittany squealed out.

Santana then added another finger and pumped a little faster settling into a rhythm. "You feel so good Brittany, oh my God."

Santana began pumping and sucking faster and harder feeling Brittany tighten around her fingers. "Come for me baby….." Santana whispered out while twisting her fingers up and hitting Brittany's G-Spot dead on. Brittany screamed out and peaked. Santana removed her fingers and immediately began licking up Brittany's juices while then moving to suck on her clit once more. Once Brittany calmed down a little, Santana began licking her up again.

"Santana….I cant."

"Yeah you can baby…..come again for me."

Santana began pumping her tongue in and out of the blonde slowly building her back up while using her thumb to brush over her already sensitive clit. Santana was moving her tongue in and out quickly, ignoring the sharp throbbing in her head. "Come again B." Santana whispered out before placing another firm kiss right on her core. Brittany's body shook violently as she peaked again releasing another wave of juices into Santana's mouth.

The Latina licked them up expertly while moaning into Brittany's core. "Once more baby."

"San.. San… San…" Brittany panted while grabbing and pulling the Latina's hair as Santana sucked and nipped on her swollen clit.

"I c-cant….San…..shit….fuck…oh god…. .ooooo" Brittany panted out as sweated poured down her body. Santana kept sucking on and flicking her clit until Brittany burst one final time. Santana licked her clean and crawled back up her body kissing her gently on the lips. Brittany quickly deepened the kiss.

"What about you now?" Brittany breathed out while trying to catch her breath.

Santana simply shook her head. "Tonight was about you, beside giving you 3 orgasms tired me out." She added with a wink while pulling the blonde closer to her. Brittany leaned down and pulled the covers up over them and spooned the Latina from behind placing wet kisses on the back of her neck.

2am…Santana is sound asleep while Brittany is lying wide-awake staring at the ceiling. The only thing keeping her sane at this point is feeling Santana's breath hit her neck as she breathes in and out. Brittany tried to close her eyes again but she keeps seeing the image of her father lying in the hospital bed and her eyes pop back open. She feels wetness on her neck, she looks over to see if Santana is crying in her sleep from a nightmare, but no she looks peaceful. Well, aside from the trickle of blood running from under her bandage.

"Shit…" Brittany slowly gets up and quietly goes to the bathroom. She grabs a little piece of gauze, a wet nap, a wet towel, a new clear bandage, and tiny Band-Aid. She wipes the blood off of her shoulder and heads back to bed. She carefully peels the clear bandage off of Santana's face hoping it doesn't wake up the Latina…but of course it does.

"Brit?" Santana croaks out.

"Keep you eyes closed San, I'm changing your bandage, two of your stitches bust." Brittany said softly. "You need to get it fixed at the hospital tomorrow."

"Ok…gracias." Santana whispered out sleepily.

Brittany laughed softly to herself. Santana didn't often speak Spanish to her unless she was very upset, being sexy, or half sleep. She gently cleaned around the wound and put the tiny Band-Aids on it before finally putting the clear bandage on to hold everything in place. She then took the wet towel and cleaned the dry blood off of Santana's face and chest. She leaned down and kissed Santana gently on the lips. "All better now baby." She whispered while stroking her hair.

She cleaned up everything and took it back to the bathroom to dispose of it. She put her clothes on and quietly left the room. She went to check on Noah and smiled when she saw Hannah lying in bed with him. She kissed them both on the forehead before leaving the room. She closed the door quietly and went downstairs to the kitchen. She was sitting at the kitchen table when her emotions took over and broke down sobbing. She doesn't know how long she was crying when she felt someone hugging her and peppering kisses down the back of her neck.

"Are you okay baby?" Santana asked softly. Brittany shook her head.

"Come on let's go to the couch." Santana replied while pulling Brittany up and walking her to the couch she laid down and pulled Brittany on her chest. "Cry it out sweetheart, allow yourself to fall. I will be right here to catch you. I promise Brittany. I will catch you." Santana whispered into her hair while stroking it with one hand and rubbing her back with the other until the blonde fell asleep on her chest. Santana stayed awake and watched Brittany sleep.

The next morning they were upstairs getting dressed to head over to the hospital when Noah knocked on the door. Brittany was in the shower so Santana went to answer it. "Good morning baby." She said while leaning down to pick him up.

"Your face is broken." Noah replied loudly causing Santana to wince as he reached to touch the bandage. Santana leaned her head back.

"You can't touch it mijo." Santana replied gently. "Mommy is ok though." She set him on the bed while she went back to the vanity to finish her makeup. "Your dressed..who helped you?" She asked while just now noticing he was indeed fully dressed minus shoes.

"Aunt Hannah did." Noah said proudly.

"She did? Are you okay with being with Aunt Hannah now?" Santana asked while turning to face him.

"Yeah, she's nice to me like B is." He replied.

"Yeah, she is nice." Santana smiled. "Do you want to come with mommy and B today?"

Noah's face lit up and he nodded his head. "Okay, go see if Aunt Hannah can give you a bowl of cereal and put your shoes on."

"Ok…' Noah jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Santana's phone rang she saw it was Quinn so she answered.

**_Hey Q what's up?_**

_What do you have against answering your phone Lopez?_

**_I had a super long day sorry_**

_Ok, we can talk about that later. I need to tell you something important right now and I need you to stay calm_

**_You're scaring me Quinn … what's wrong?_**

_Are you sitting down? Where's Brit?_

**_What's going on Lucy Quinn Fabray?_**

_Ok…. its about Richard…._

* * *

Yep another cliff hanger….sorry folks! :) ;)

I know you're looking for Mrs. Pierce and she will back next chapter.

Santana deals with seeing her abuela more int he next chapter as well.

Good Lord Richard just wont die already right? Lol What do you think Quinn has to tell Santana about him?


	39. Im In

I've decided to rap up the story in 50 chapters and then start a sequel that's set 10 years after this story...interested?

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Brittany was walking down the halls of the hospital clutching Santana's hand tightly. Santana looked up at the blonde and smiled sadly at her. "You okay Brit?" Brittany shook her head as a tear dropped. Santana looked around and found a restroom; she pulled Brittany into the restroom and locked the door behind them.

"What are we doing in here?" Brittany asked while sniffling.

Santana grabbed some napkins and wiped down the counter. "Sit on the counter." The Latina said motioning to the counter. Brittany slowly hopped on. Santana walked in between her legs and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. "Squeeze me as hard as you can right now Brit."

"What about your head?" Brittany said softly.

"Don't worry about my head right now." Santana replied. "Squeeze me as tight as you can." Brittany looked down at her. "Come on B….do it."

Brittany gave in and hugged the Latina as tight as she could, after a few minutes she broke the hug. "I don't get it."

"Transference of energy. You're stressed, you're sad, you're anxious, you're nervous with that hug I replace it with love, comfort, strength, and courage. All the things you give me daily. I know you're worried about your dad's surgery today and I want to help you relax and stay calm." Santana replied while resting her hands on Brittany's hips.

Brittany smiled, "I love that the old Santana is finally coming back."

"I do too." Santana replied. " Santana glanced down at her watch. "We still have about 20 minutes until you're dad is out of prep and we can go see him before his surgery. Do you want to go to cafeteria, you didn't eat this morning?"

Brittany shook her head. "Can we just stay like this?"

Santana smiled shyly. "Of course we can Brit." She leaned forward and rested her head on Brittany's chest while the blonde leaned her chin on Santana's head. The stayed in each other's embrace until it was time to go see Brittany's dad.

Everyone was in a private waiting room while Mr. Pierce had surgery to try to remove more of the cancerous pocket cells. Hannah was watching a movie with Noah on Santana's ipad, Mrs. Pierce was reading a magazine, Santana had her iPod in while she read and reread her abuela's letter and Brittany was stretched out on the couch with her feet in Santana's lap reading a magazine.

Santana felt herself getting tired and she didn't want to fall asleep in the waiting room, not if Brittany was still awake. She folded the letter up and put it back in her pocket. Santana took her iPod out and rubbed Brittany's legs before sliding from underneath them. "I'm going to get some coffee, do you want anything babe?" Santana asked the blonde.

"No thanks." Brittany replied softly while focusing her attention back on the magazine.

"You need to eat something Brit." Santana reasoned. "We can split a muffin."

"Blueberry?"

"Of course." Santana answered while leaning down to kiss her. "I'll be right back love." She then went across the room. "Mrs. Pierce can I get you a coffee or anything from the cafeteria?"

"A coffee will be fine dear, thank you." The older blonde responded with a smile. Santana nodded.

"Hannah you okay? Want anything from downstairs?" Santana then asked the younger blonde. Hannah shook her head keeping her focus on the movie. "Noah baby want to come with mommy downstairs?"

"I want to watch the movie with Aunt Hannah." He replied. "Sorry…"

Santana leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to be sorry. Its fine." She said while chuckling. "I will get you a muffin."

Santana was walking to the cafeteria when she heard her name being called and froze.

"Santanita."

She turned around slowly and faced her grandmother. Santana could feel all the blood drain from her face and she took a few deep breaths to avoid a panic attack or fainting again.

"You look thin." The older woman stated. "Come sit with me."

Santana hesitated before following the older woman to a small table in the corner. Her grandmother sat down right away, however Santana stood awkwardly a few feet away from the table.

"siéntate." Her grandmother stated sternly while motioning to the other chair.

"I, I would rather stand." Santana replied lowly.

The older Latina shrugged as she began to eat her salad. There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Abuela are you sick? Why are you at the hospital?" Santana asked breaking the tension between the two women.

"A friend of mine is sick, so I come to visit her." Her abuela replied. "You look thin."

Santana looked down at herself, but didn't reply. "Why did you write me a letter? Why do you want to see me?"

"You are my granddaughter." She stated simply.

"I was your granddaughter when you kicked me out of your house all those years ago as well." Santana snapped out feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"You were a disgrace then."

"I'm still the same person I was back then." Santana reasoned. "How am I not a disgrace now?"

"You have changed your lifestyle…you have a son. I saw pictures in one of those magazines." Her abuela said with a smile. "You now live a proper lifestyle."

Santana took a step forward. "What's a proper lifestyle?"

"You have come to your senses Santanita, you are now with a man…as a pretty girl as yourself should be."

Santana shook her head in disbelief. "I'm still gay abuela. I still love Brittany, that hasn't changed."

"You have a son…." Her abuela started but Santana cute her off.

"I have a son because I was raped….not because I have a husband or boyfriend." Santana whispered out.

"That is God's way of telling you that you are living in sin." Her abuela hissed out. "I thought you grew up and changed but you are still a disgrace."

Santana blinked back the tears threatening to fall, refusing to cry in front of the older Latina. "Are you saying I deserved to get raped?!"

"Things happen for a reason….God is punishing you and will continue to punish you until you live a proper lifestyle."

Santana shook her head. "Abuela you are the disgrace to the family, you kicked out your only grandchild because of your prejudice beliefs. You made me feel ashamed of myself. You made me feel worthless, still to this day it's hard for me to allow someone to love me, it's hard for me to completely give myself to Brittany because in the back of mind I always hear you calling my love for her a sin." Santana moved closer and sat down at the table.

"When I got your letter I cried so hard because I thought I was finally going to get my grandmother back, I thought you finally accepted me for who I am. But I see nothing has changed. I wont let you have this power over me any longer…I wont allow your words to hurt me or my relationship with Brittany any longer." Santana stood up and walked over towards her grandmother.

"Abuela, I will always love you…but I no longer respect you….and now **_I_** don't ever want to see you again." Santana leaned down and kissed her grandmother on the check before walking away and allowing a few tears to escape.

Santana ordered the muffins and coffee for everyone and headed back upstairs to join Brittany and her family. She handed Mrs. Pierce her coffee and leaned down and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for always treating me like your daughter Mrs. Pierce and for always being accepting or Brit's and I relationship."

"You're welcome sweetheart, are you okay?" Mrs. Pierce asked while looking the Latina over.

"I am perfectly fine now." Santana replied with a smile. She then went over to the table where Noah was still with Hannah. "Hannah I got you a cinnamon roll, if I recall correctly you love them."

Hannah smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

"Here is your muffin mijo." Santana laid a napkin down and opened his muffin for him. She ran her fingers through his curly hair before picking him up and hugging me tightly. "I love you baby."

She then walked over to Brittany who was watching the whole time with a smile. "Here is your muffin gorgeous." She leaned in to give Brittany a kiss before hugging her and nuzzling her face in the blonde's neck. She inhaled and exhaled taking in the blondes scent before giving her an innocent kiss on the neck.

"Are you okay San?" Brittany asked while taking a bite of the muffin.

"I've never been better Brit." Santana replied with a smile. "I love you so much baby."

Brittany smiled back. "I love you more."

"You guys are gross." Hannah replied over her shoulder. "I love you more, no I love you more, kiss smooch kiss smooch." The younger blonde stated while imitating their voices.

Santana balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Hannah while laughing. "So I guess that means you don't want to hang out with us in LA for spring break then?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah San, since we are soooooooo gross." Brittany added.

Hannah's eyes went wide. "Mom can I go?!"

Mrs. Pierce smiled and nodded. "Of course you can."

Hannah jumped up and ran over and jumped on the couch between Santana and Brittany and hugged them tightly. "My friends are going to be so jealous!" She squealed.

"Why would they be jealous when they are coming too?" Santana said with a smile.

"What?!" Hannah asked and her eyes danced.

"Pick 3 friends to invite to LA with you. Give me and Santana their names so we can talk to their parents and get everything in order." Brittany replied.

"They are going to freak they didn't believe that I really know Santana Lopez anyways but now they get to stay in her house!"

"What am I getting myself into?" Santana asked while laughing.

It had been 3 hours and Mr. Pierce was still in surgery. Noah was sleep in Mrs. Pierces arms; Hannah was down in the cafeteria on her phone still talking excitedly with friends about California, Santana was sleep on Brittany's shoulder, Brittany and her mom where still awake.

"Mom, can we talk?" Brittany asked. Mrs. Pierce looked up from her magazine.

"Of course sweetheart, do you want to go somewhere a little more private?" The older blonde asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to wake Noah up." Brittany answered. She nudged Santana. "Baby I'm going to talk to my mom for bit."

Santana sat up and nodded while yawning. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just need to apologize to her for the other night." Brittany said shyly.

"Ok, I will go lay down with Noah then." Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany gently before walking over to the couch and grabbing Noah was the older blonde's arms. She picked him up and leaned back on the arm of the couch resting him on her chest.

"There is a quiet room just down the hall." Mrs. Pierce said softly.

They were sitting in the room in a comfortable silence. Brittany was collecting her thoughts before finally speaking up. "I'm sorry mom…I should not have yelled at you. I shouldn't have stormed out the house either. I, uh I talked to Santana and dad and they helped me understand why you hid it from me." Brittany said softly.

"I just didn't want you to worry sweetheart." Mrs. Pierce replied while grabbing Brittany's hands. "My motherly instincts are to protect you and sometimes they means protecting you from the truth."

"I know…I get it now." Brittany leaned forward to hug her mother tightly. "Do you think dad will be ok after this surgery?"

"I honestly do honey, your dad is a tough guy. He wont give up easily." Mrs. Pierce smiled.

"Can I ask your opinion on something?" Brittany asked. "I need advice from a mother's point of view."

"Sure."

"I proposed to Santana the day before Christmas Eve, but she said she isn't ready, which I respect. We haven't been back together that long anyways, so the proposal was a little premature." Brittany started. "But she gave me papers to give me co-guardianship of Noah…I guess I don't understand her reasoning. How can you not be ready to marry me but she is ready to give me guardian ship. I'm confused"

"Did you ask her?" Mrs. Pierce asked calmly.

"Yeah, she said it's because she loves me and she trusts me with Noah and it's the first step in us becoming a family." Brittany replied.

"Hmmmmm, I think I get it Brittany." Mrs. Pierce moved to sit down next to her daughter. "Santana is testing you sweetheart, she wants to see exactly where your relationship is going. By signing those papers shows her that you are completely committed to not only her but to Noah as well. Noah is her first priority, so she wants to make sure that before she pledges her life to you that Noah is a part of your future with her."

"I didn't think of it that way." Brittany responded. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Have you signed the papers yet?'

"No…"

"Why not?" Her mother asked.

"I wanted Santana to be sure that's what she really wanted to do." Brittany said shyly.

"If she went to her lawyer and drew up papers then she is serious Brittany." Mrs. Pierce said with a smile.

"So I shouldn't be worried?" Brittany asked.

"No, you shouldn't. Santana loves you Brittany, it just seems like her confidence is shook right now. That's all." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "Ready to go back to the room?"

"Yeah, thanks mom." Brittany replied as they stood up and walked back down the hall together.

Mrs. Pierce excuses herself to the cafeteria to make a few phone calls, while Brittany goes back to the waiting room. She leans down and kisses Santana on the lips thinking she was sleep but Santana began to kiss her back.

"I thought you were sleep." Brittany whispered.

"No, just resting my eyes." Santana said with a smile while opening her eyes. "How was the talk with your mom?"

"It was good….really good." Brittany replied while laying down next to Santana on the couch and kissing her cheek.

An hour later the doctor walked in with an update on Mr. Pierce's surgery.

"Hello all, my name is Dr. Jackson, I was the lead surgeon on David's surgery. We were able to get majority of the cancerous cells out, but we weren't able to get all of it. So we will have to start the chemo back up again in a few weeks. Now this was a major operation so we will be slowly bringing him out of the anesthesia throughout the course of the afternoon and night. He was also be heavily medicated. So it may be a good idea for you all to go home and get some rest, you can come back tomorrow when he is alert." The doctor spoke privately to Mrs. Pierce before leaving.

"Ok girls, I'm going to stay the night with your father, but I want you girls to go home and rest okay." Mrs. Pierce stated while hugging each of the young women and giving Noah a kiss on the cheek.

Back at the house Santana was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the Brittany, Hannah, and Noah when Noah came running into the room. "Mommy mommy B is sick, her insides came up." Noah said urgently.

Santana furrowed her eyes brows trying to decipher what Noah mean. "Oh, she's throwing up?" Noah nodded his head. "Ok, baby go get Aunt Hannah from downstairs and have her come finish cooking for mommy."

Santana ran quickly up the stairs to Brittany's bedroom and into the bathroom where the blonde was leaning over the toilet vomiting. Santana grabbed a towel and wet it and laid it on Brittany's neck while rubbing her back as a surge ripped through her body and she vomited violently into the toilet again. Once she stopped Santana spoke up, "Hey baby….what's wrong?" Santana asked gently while sitting on the floor opening her legs so she was flush against Brittany's back and running her hands up and down her thigh to relax her.

"Its hurts San…" Brittany whined out.

"What does?"

"My stomach…." Brittany then leaned forward quickly and vomited once more.

"Awww baby….it's okay. I think it's just your nerves." Santana said softly while standing up and flushing the toilet for the blonde. "Think that's it?" Brittany groaned out a yes. Santana then grabbed some tissue and wiped her mouth.

"Can you stand up sweetie?" Brittany nodded as Santana leaned down and helped her up. Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's toothbrush and dabbed a little toothpaste on it. "Open up baby." Santana said softly as she brushed Brittany's teeth for her. "Spit." Brittany leaned forward and spit the toothpaste out. She then filled up a cup with some water. "Swish this around B." Brittany did as instructed.

"Let's get you to bed babe."

Santana got Brittany to bed and began to take her clothes off and help her into pajamas. She ran back to the bathroom and grabbed the wet towel and laid it on Brittany's forehead. "I'm going to grab some warm ginger ale for your stomach babe. I will be right back."

Santana went downstairs and grabbed the soda out of the pantry.

"Is B broken?" Noah asked sadly.

Santana smiled. "No baby, she is just a little sick."

"Are you going to make her feel better?" He asked.

"I'm going to try to, why don't you go and color a picture for B to cheer her up?" Santana told me, he smiled brightly and ran back to the living room.

"Is she okay?" Hannah asked while she put the lasagna in the oven.

"Yeah, I think its nerves in her stomach." Santana replied. "Are you okay Hannah? I feel like nobody is asking you how you are handling all of this."

Hannah shrugged. "I'm okay I guess."

Santana took notice of the redness in her eyes and set the soda down on the counter and pulled the young blonde into a hug. "I'm here for honey if you need to talk." Santana reassured.

"Really?" Hannah said as her eyes teared up.

"Yes really sweetheart," Santana replied softly. "How about this I will come find you a little later and we can talk okay?"

"Thanks Santana." Hannah whispered out.

"You're welcome." Santana replied while stroking her hair. "I'm going to check on your sister."

Santana went back up to the room and saw Brittany laying on her side. "Hey B, I got some soda. Can you sit up and drink a little for me?" Santana sat down next to the blonde as Brittany slowly sat up.

"Here babe…" Santana passed Brittany the soda so she could take a few sips. Brittany quickly took them and passed the soda back. Santana set it on the table and scooted back to rest against the headboard. Brittany cuddled into Santana's side. Santana started rubbing Brittany's back.

"Feeling better babe?" Santana asked.

"Yeah a little." Brittany replied back softly.

"Why don't you take a little nap?"

"Ok…" Brittany replied.

Santana stood up to leave the room. "San?"

"Yeah Brit?"

"My dad is getting better right." Brittany said sadly. Santana walked back over and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah he is Brittany, they got most of the cancer, and the aggressive chemo will get the rest of it out." Santana replied softly.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then the doctors will research and think of something new they can do to help him." Santana replied with a smile. "But I don't think we will need to go that route. We gotta stay positive babe."

"Im trying to." Brittany replied while closing her eyes.

"I know you are." Santana said while stroking her hair softly before standing up.

"I want to sign the co guardianship papers and file them as soon as possible." Brittany replied while opening her eyes.

Santana sat back down on the edge of the bed. "What brought this decision on?"

"I had a talk with my mom and I understand why you are doing it now." Brittany replied while sitting up. "My future with you involves Noah as well. I want to be his other legal guardian."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany softly. "I love you Brit."

"I love you too Sanny."

"Take a nap baby and we can talk a little more later. Ok?" Santana whispered out while kissing the blonde once more.

Later that night Brittany was in bed watching a cooking show while she waited for Santana to come to bed. Santana came in the room and climbed in bed, "what are you watching Brit?"

"I dunno some cooking show, doesn't that pie look awesome?" Brittany gushed.

"Yeah it does, we should make one just like it." Santana responded. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I don't even know what happened. I was playing with Noah one second and the next I was throwing up my insides." Brittany said while resting her hand on Santana's exposed thigh. "Thanks for taking care of me though."

Santana smiled. "I will always take care of you." She leaned forward and kissed Brittany.

Brittany blushed and began massaging Santana's thighs.

"You know I just talked to your sister, she's having a pretty hard time with this Brit." Santana said slowly. "She's not comfortable talking about it to you though."

Brittany frowned. "Why isn't she comfortable talking to me about it?"

"She doesn't want to stress you out." Santana replied while running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"Hmmmmm, I will talk to her tomorrow before we leave." Brittany replied while leaning down and kissing Santana's thigh. "Ready for Hawaii?"

"God yes I am….we need to relax…both of us." Santana replied.

"Can we come back to Lima when my dad starts his new chemo?" Brittany asked while sitting up.

"We absolutely will B." Santana replied while leaning back and snuggling under the covers. Brittany wiggled close to the Latina and began kissing her neck. Santana turned her head and capture the blonde's lips. "I will never get sick of kissing you Brit…it still leaves tingles on my lips."

"I feel the same way." Brittany replied while rolling on top of the Latina and kissing her passionately.

Just as Santana was rolling Brittany's shirt off of her there was a knock on the bedroom door."

"Yes?" Santana called out as Brittany was gently attacking her neck.

"Mommy can I sleep with you and B?" Noah called out from the other side of the door.

Brittany placed one last firm kiss to Santana's neck and then one on her lips before sliding off of the Latina.

"Yeah come on in baby." Santana answered back. She then turned over to Brittany. "I'm sorry baby."

"I'm not." Brittany said with a smile. "I love the nights when all three of us are cuddled in bed together."

Santana smiled back, "I do too."

Noah came in and climbed in bed between Brittany and Santana. "I get to sleep in the middle?"

Santana nodded. "That's fine Noah."

"Noah, I have a surprise for you." Brittany said while sitting up and reaching over in her purse. She picked Noah up and set him in her lap.

"Do you remember your wish from Christmas?" Santana asked him.

He nodded as his face got sad. "Yeah I asked Santa to make B my other mommy but he didn't do it yet."

Brittany pulled out the co guardianship papers, which she had now signed. "This piece of paper means I'm your other mommy now sweetie."

Noah's face lit up and he quickly turned to Santana, who had a huge smile on her face as well, "Really?!" He squealed out.

"Yep, when we get back to LA, B and I will take these down to the courthouse and get them filed. See I told you never give up on your wishes." Santana said while running her fingers through his hair.

"Woooooowwwwww. I have two mommies now." Noah said proudly while he turned and gave Brittany a hug. "I love you B."

"I love you too sweetie." Brittany whispered while she held him tightly.

Noah sat back down between the two women with a frown on his face. "What's wrong mijo?" Santana asked.

"I cant call her mommy cuz you're mommy so now I don't know what to call her." Noah said sadly.

"Well, you can still all me B until you know what you want to call me okay?" Brittany said with a smile.

"Ok."

"Time for bed baby," Santana said while laying him down. "Good night." She leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead and smiled when he then turned his body and cuddled into Brittany's chest.

Brittany let tears of joy and love seep out of her eyes as she kissed his forehead and rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

The next morning Noah woke up early and was downstairs watching cartoons with Hannah. Brittany woke up before Santana was watching the Latina sleep peacefully.

"You're staring at me." Santana rasped out.

"Your eyes are closed…how did you know?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Because I love you and I know these things." Santana replied while opening her eyes and smiling.

"I know you love me because you brushed my teeth for me yesterday." Brittany said while laughing.

"Yeah I did huh?" Santana laughed back as she leaned forward and gently kissed Brittany. "Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful, ready for Hawaii?" Brittany asked while sitting up.

Santana sat up and crawled on the blonde straddling her. "I'm more than ready for Hawaii." She replied while running her hands underneath the blonde's shirt and resting them on her breasts. "I cant wait to lay out on the beach with you."

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." Brittany stated while kissing the Latina.

"I am and to keep the good mood going I want to take everyone to Breadstix for lunch before we leave." Santana replied. "I'm going to hop in the shower." Santana kissed Brittany once more before hopping off the bed and going to the bathroom.

Santana was showering when Brittany entered the bathroom, "Did you decide if you want to go visit your grandmother yet? We can go before lunch."

"No need to anymore." Santana replied quickly.

"What do you mean?" Brittany sat down on the toilet with a drying towel when she heard the Latina turn the water off. Santana stepped out and into Brittany's arm with the towel.

"I saw my abuela yesterday at the hospital." Santana said casually as she walked back into the bedroom.

"What?! Why am I just now hearing about this Santana? Does Quinn know?" Brittany asked.

"Quinn?" Santana scowled. "Why are you even bringing up Quinn?"

"Does she know Santana?" Brittany asked losing her patience quickly.

"No, Brit. I didn't tell anyone." Santana replied with shrug while she got dressed.

"Why not?"

"Well because she is dead to me. The only reason she wanted to see me is because she thought I was married to man and living a _proper life_." Santana hissed out as she felt tears burning in the back of eyes.

"Why did she think you were married to a man?" Brittany asked confusingly.

Santana sighed. "She saw pictures of me and Noah in some gossip magazine and assumed I was married. Oh, and she said me being raped is God's way of punishing me or some bullshit like that. So I told her I never want to see her again and I walked away." Santana replied sadly.

Brittany sat down on the bed next to her. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah I do Brit. My abuelas words had too much power over me Brit. I'm comfortable with who I am….I love who I am. I love you. I love being with you. If she cant accept that than I don't want her in my life and I certainly don't want her in Noah's life." Santana responded. "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders now."

Brittany wrapped her arm around her. "I'm proud of you. It took a lot of courage for you to stand up to her that way." Brittany placed a few soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Brit. I really needed to hear that." Santana replied with a smile. "Come on, let's finish getting dressed so we can get lunch and head to warm weather and sand."

Brittany and Noah were asleep on the flight to Hawaii, which left Santana alone with her thoughts. So she began replaying her conversation with Quinn from the other day in her head….

**_Hey Q what's up?_**

_What do you have against answering your phone Lopez?_

**_I had a super long day sorry_**

_Ok, we can talk about that later. I need to tell you something important right now and I need you to stay calm_

**_You're scaring me Quinn … what's wrong?_**

_Are you sitting down? Where's Brit?_

**_What's going on Lucy Quinn Fabray?_**

_Ok…. its about Richard…._

**_What about the ass hole?_**

_Well he's in jail right now._

**_Ok…why do I care about that?_**

_Puck was at your house feeding the turtles when Richard broke in._

**_He broke in my fuckin house?!_**

_Breathe Santana….breathe_

**_What else happened Quinn?_**

_He got into a huge fight with Puck, and Puck stabbed him with his pocketknife_

**_Oh my god oh my god….is Puck ok? Is Puck in jail?_**

_No, Puck is fine. Luckily Puck and my names are listed as emergency contacts so Puck is using it as self-defense since Richard was breaking and entering. Due to your high profile they are keeping him jail with no bail. I contacted my lawyer and we may have to testify if we want to keep him in jail and make him pay for raping us. He also thinks that Richard may try to go after Puck for stabbing him._

_San…..are you still there?_

**_Y-yeah…Im still here. I'm tired of this asshole controlling different aspects of my life and hurting everyone close to me. I refuse to fuckin be scared in my own house at night. I cant run the risk of him getting close to Noah._**

**_Let me know what I need to do. I'm in._**

* * *

You Richard haters should be pleased. Lol

What do you think of Brittany finally signing the papers for co-guardianship?

I may skip over Hawaii and jump to the girls being in Paris...I dont want to write two trips so let me know what trip you're more interested in the family trip in Hawaii or the girls Paris trip


	40. Aloha

A lot of people wanted more Noah moments...so I decided to just write both trips.

A lovely family fluffy chapter...with a smidge of angst.

* * *

Santana was lying out in one of the lounge chairs slowly drifting to sleep when Noah came running up to her. "Mommy will you help me build a sand castle with B?"

Santana fluttered her eyes open. "Sure baby." She sat up slowly as Brittany was walking out of the house with toy shovels and pails for Noah to use in the sand. Brittany glanced over and noticed how slow Santana was moving and was a little concerned. She put the toys down by Noah and told him she would be right back. She then walked over to Santana and sat on the end of the lounge chair.

"Hey…you okay?" Brittany asked softly. "You've been quiet since we landed this afternoon."

"Yeah, I'm just really tired for some reason….like almost exhausted." Santana shrugged.

Brittany leaned forward and felt her neck and head. "You don't feel warm."

"Maybe it's the heat….we were in like 10 degree weather just this morning and now a few hours later we are in 90 degree weather." Santana reasoned.

Brittany nodded in agreement, "that's true…well make sure you drink a lot of water today." The blonde added. "Tonight, I will give a massage before you go to sleep."

"Yeah I will, and a massage sounds awesome." The Latina replied while standing up. "Ready to build a sandcastle with **_our_** son?" Santana said with a smile while wrapping her arms around Brittany and pulling her close.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her. "I love the way that sounds…**_our son_**." Brittany smiled while picking up Santana and twirling her around.

"Noah, baby come here so I can put some sunscreen on you." Santana called out to Noah who was digging a hole in the sand.

Noah came running over with his shovel in his hand. "I don't want lotion on."

"Well I don't want you to burn…its really hot out right now." Santana replied. "Mommy will be really quick and you can back to the sand."

Brittany came out of the house with a bottle of water for the Latina. "Here San, drink this water, and I put sunscreen lotion on him already."

Santana took the water. "Thank Brit, oh you did already? Ok…well let's go build our sandcastle."

2 hours later the sandcastle was constructed just as the sun was setting. Santana grabbed her camera out of the house and took pictures of Noah posing by the sand castle, her and Noah also buried Brittany in the sane and she took numerous pictures of that.

Brittany was rinsing Noah off in the shower and washing all the sand out of his hair while Santana was stretched out on the couch in their bedroom in the beach house with her eyes closed. Brittany came in and laid down on top of her kissing her on the neck softly. "What do you want to do for dinner San?"

Santana moaned softly and tilted her head to give Brittany more access to her neck. "I can cook dinner, I saw the kitchen is fully stocked, or do you want to go to a restaurant?" The Latina replied.

"Ummmm, yeah you cooking is out of the question. You can barely keep your eyes open." Brittany replied while laughing. "With the package I got with the house, a chef will come and cook here in the house for us." Brittany began kissing her neck again.

"Really? Let's do that Brit." Santana replied while turning her head to catch Brittany's lips. "Where's Noah?"

"He is finally sand free and in the living room watching TV." Brittany replied while sitting up and reaching for the phone to call and request a chef for dinner. "What do you want to eat baby?"

Santana finally opened her eyes. "I saw a grill outside….will they come and grill for us?" Brittany nodded her head. "Ok, well I don't care what you order, but have them grill it. I'm going to hop in the shower."

After Brittany ordered dinner, she slid in the shower with Santana quickly wrapping her hands around her waist from behind. The Latina was startled at first but quickly turned around and kissed Brittany while running her hands up and down her now wet body. "What do you think you're doing in here?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Well, I need to shower as well…..so I figured why not shower with my love?" Brittany replied pinning Santana to the shower wall. She leaned forward and kissed the Latina passionately. "Don't you want to shower with me?" She breathed out in Santana's ear.

Santana felt her core begin to throb in arousal. 'H-how long d-do we have before the come cook?" She panted out while her hands roamed over Brittany's body.

"20min…" Brittany whispered seductively in the Latina's ear before licking it.

Santana moaned then turned and pinned Brittany to the wall. "Let's not waste anymore time then B."

45 minutes later Santana, Brittany, and Noah were sitting outside on the patio, which was illuminated by different color tiki torches eating the dinner the wait staff prepared.

"We have lots of food." Noah exclaimed while looking around the table.

"Yeah B went a little overboard when ordering." Santana said with a smile.

"I just wanted to have options." Brittany shrugged with a smile while she began to fix Santana's plate.

"Do you want chicken or steak sweetheart?" Santana asked Noah as she picked up his plate to fix it for him.

"I want chicken with the sauce." Noah said pointing to the grilled chicken that had a pineapple and sweet onion sauce.

"You sure you want that one and not the one with the barbecue sauce Noah." Santana asked him. "Try a little piece first and see if you like it." Brittany grabbed her fork and knife and cut a piece of the chicken off so Noah could taste it.

Noah grabbed the chicken and smiled as he ate it. "I like it."

Santana laughed, "Ok baby, you have to eat vegetables too." Santana added some grilled vegetables to his plate and set it down for him, as Brittany poured him a small cup of juice.

Santana then sat down and leaned over and kissed Brittany, "You didn't have to fix my plate baby, but thank you."

Brittany smiled back. "I knew what you wanted anyways." The blonde replied as she leaned over and cut up Noah's chicken for him. "Use the fork Noah." Brittany reminded him.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Santana asked

"Can we go in the water?" Noah asked while stuffing chicken in his mouth.

"Does he know how to swim already San?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah he does." Santana replied. "I taught in the pool at home but I don't know if I want him in the ocean swimming."

"We can get paddle boards, that way his legs have the braces on them." Brittany added as she leaned over a cut off a piece of Santana's steak for herself.

"You want to teach him to surf?" Santana asked.

"Well, we can see if he likes it."

"You want to learn how to surf with B tomorrow Noah?" Santana asked.

"Will you come too?" He asked her.

"Yeah mommy will be right there with you too." Santana said with a smile.

"Ok." He nodded excitedly.

"This house is beautiful…thanks for the trip baby." Santana gushed while grabbing Brittany's hand squeezing it.

"Look the sky is colorful.' Noah screamed out while standing in his chair pointing at the sunset while smiling.

"That's the sunset," Brittany chimed in. "The sky turns a bunch of pretty colors when the sun sets. Cool huh?"

"The sun goes to sleep?" Noah asked as Santana stood up and walked around the table to sit him back down in his chair.

"Yes baby, the sun goes to sleep so the moon can wake up." Santana said with a smile as she went back to her seat.

"So someone's birthday is day after tomorrow….I wonder who?" Brittany asked.

"Is it yours Brit?" Santana joined in.

"Nope….I think its Aunt Cedes right?" Brittany chimed in.

"No no no, it's Aunt Quinn's." Santana said with a smirk.

"Nope its mine!" Noah said proudly. "I'm turning 5." He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

"I can't believe my baby is 5 already." Santana said as her eyes teared up and she smiled proudly.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her on the neck. "He isn't a baby anymore huh?" The blonde whispered through a light laugh. Santana smiled and shook her head.

"I have a special surprise for your birthday." Brittany added.

"Does mommy know what it is?" Noah asked as his eyes widened in excitement.

"No, I actually don't." Santana responded while raising an eyebrow at Brittany.

Brittany laughed and stood up. "So while they clean up out here who wants to join me for evening stroll on the beach?"

The trio walked hand in hand down the beach as the sun was slowly setting. Noah insisted on walking between the two women and swung their arms as he jumped and trotted along. "Seashells!" He beamed as he let go of their hands and reached down to pick one up. "Can I go look for more?" he asked while presenting Santana with the shell.

"Yeah, stay close its getting dark out and do not go in the water." She replied while grabbing Brittany's hand.

Brittany twirled the Latina around hugged her tightly from behind. "Feeling better?"

Santana leaned back and relaxed into Brittany's embrace. "Honestly, I'm still tired."

"I thought our shower earlier re-energized you." Brittany said softly while trailing kisses down Santana's neck and onto her shoulder.

"That was great earlier." Santana turned and caught Brittany's lips. "But it tired me out even more." Santana laughed.

"Well I didn't ask you to hold me up by your face while you tasted me…I didn't even know you were that strong." Brittany replied while laughing and turning the Latina around.

"You give me strength, physically, mentally, and emotionally Brit." Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany slowly and softly before holding her close and resting her head on her chest.

Noah came running back over to his hands behind his back. "I have something for you mommies." He smiled with a big smile.

Santana turned around and allowed the blonde to hold her from behind once again. "Ooooo presents Brit" Santana smiled down at her son as Brittany rested her chin in the crook of Santana's neck.

Noah then held out his hands. "Open your hands!" He said excitedly which was cut off by a yawn.

Brittany and Santana both did as asked and he dropped two small shells in their hands. "I got you sea shells." He said with a shy smile. "They match!"

"They are so pretty Noah." Brittany replied. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Those are really pretty mijo, me and B are going to put them on necklaces so we can wear them." Santana added.

"Really?"

"Yep really." Santana reassured him.

Noah yawned again. "Time to head back Brit." Santana said with a smile.

"Yeah I think so, tired Noah?" Brittany asked him.

He shook his head, "No."

"Well I don't believe you baby, come to mommy." Santana said softly as she kneeled down and outstretched her arms. Noah walked right into them as soon as Santana picked him up he cuddled in her chest and closed his eyes almost immediately.

"You okay to carry him San…I know youre tired." Brittany asked as they started to walk back to the house.

"Yeah, thanks babe." Santana replied.

They walked back in the house just as the sun set completely. "I'm going to lay him down and put his pajamas on Brit. I will meet you in the living room."

Brittany nodded and headed to the kitchen where she opened a bottle of champagne and turned the lights down low and lit a few candles.

Santana came out 10 minutes later. "What is this B?" She said with a smile.

Brittany stood up and walked over to the Latina and kissed her softly while leading her back to where she was sitting. "I just want to sit with you. We can actually hear the ocean waves crashing from here with the patio doors opens….seemed relaxing."

"This is relaxing…thank you." Santana sat down on the blanket in between Brittany's legs and leaned back so her back was flush with the blonde's front. "Want me to pour the champagne?"

"Please, " Brittany replied softly. Santana poured the champagne into 2 flutes and handed one behind her to the blonde before leaning back into Brittany's arms again.

"I've always loved Hawaii…it's so beautiful here." Santana whispered out while closing her eyes. Brittany ran her hands over the Latina's thighs softly while kissing her neck softly.

"Not as beautiful as you are San…I love you so much baby." Brittany whispered back.

"I love you to Brit." The Latina mumbled out as she was falling asleep. Brittany kissed her on the cheek and began massaging her shoulders softly.

20 minutes later Santana was sound asleep in Brittany's arms. The blonde shook her gently, "Let's go to bed baby."

Santana stirred a little and opened her eyes. "Huh?" She rasped out.

"Let's go to bed." Brittany said while standing up and pulling the Latina up with her. Santana nodded. "I'm going to blow the candles out and I will meet you in bed."

"Ok Brit." Santana replied as she walked to the bedroom. Brittany quickly cleaned up the champagne and folded the blanket back up and put it on the couch, she then closed the patio doors and blew out the candles before heading to bed.

She was surprised to see Santana lying completely naked in bed. "You're too tired for sex baby." Brittany laughed at the Latina struggling to keep her eyes open.

"NoImnotB" She mumbled out.

Brittany smiled and took her clothes off. "What if we just went to sleep naked instead?" The blonde suggested as she crawled in bed next to the Latina.

"Ok…." Santana fluttered her eyes open briefly and smiled. Brittany kissed her on the forehead before turning her over so she could spoon her. Brittany fell asleep to the sound of Santana lightly snoring.

The next morning Santana woke up when she felt Brittany stirring slightly in her sleep. She kissed the blonde softly on the lips and slipped out of bed. She threw on a t-shirt realizing she was completely naked and headed to the kitchen. She looked at the clock on the microwave and saw it was only 6am. "Who gets up at 6am on vacation? Yep I do." She said to herself while laughing as she made a pot of coffee. She then called the front desk and put in a breakfast order for 9am.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and went back to the bedroom. Brittany was still sound asleep so she grabbed a book off the bookcase in the room and gently got back in bed and began reading it. Brittany sensed her presence and rolled over so she was facing her and moved closer resting her hand on the Latina's thigh. Santana smiled down at her and brushed the stray hair out of her face before opening the book.

Santana was half way through the book when she felt a kiss on her thigh. She was so engrossed in what she was reading she didn't even notice Brittany had woken up and had been watching her read for the past 10 minutes. "Good morning love." Santana said softly.

"You're adorable when you read." Brittany said as she smiled. "The way your face scrunches up when you are confused then it evens out into a smile when you figure something out. Just adorable."

Santana blushed while she dog eared the page and closed the book. "It's early why are you up?"

"Honestly, I didn't feel you in my arms anymore." Brittany stuck out her bottom lip in a fake pout. Santana leaned down and kissed her bottom lip softly.

"Now who is being adorable?" She laughed. "I'm sorry I feel asleep last night. I don't know why I was tired."

"It's ok…we had a long day. I'm surprised you're up this early actually. I was going to let you sleep in." Brittany replied while sitting up.

"I don't know why I'm up so early actually but I feel refreshed." Santana shrugged. "I made coffee…want me to grab you a cup?"

"That would be nice…thanks babe." Brittany replied while stretching.

Santana returned to the room a few minutes later with a cup for the blonde, and new cup for herself. "I ordered breakfast as well, it will be here at 9."

Brittany sat up and sipped her coffee. Santana couldn't keep her eyes off the naked blonde. "Something caught your eye?" Brittany said while raising an eyebrow when she noticed the Latina staring at her chest. "You're drooling."

"I am n-not…" Santana stuttered out. "Not that I mind….but why were we completely naked this morning. I don't remember doing anything last night."

"Well when I came in the room you were naked, but I reminded you that you were too tired to have sex so I just took my clothes off too." Brittany replied while taking another sip of her coffee. "What kind of coffee is this? This is amazing."

Santana laughed. "Well thank you for not taking advantage of me." She leaned over and took Brittany's coffee mug and set it on the desk for her. "I don't know what kind is it, I will check when I go back in the kitchen." Santana rolled on her side to face the blonde while lightly grazing her hand on Brittany's arm.

Brittany moved forward and kissed Santana gently on the lips. "What do you want to do today besides surfing with Noah?" Brittany asked while pulling Santana closer to her and resting her hand on her hip.

"Right now…you." Santana answered while leaning forward and placing soft kisses on Brittany's breasts. "You're glowing in the sunlight Brit."

Brittany moaned as she tangled her fingers in the Latina's hair pulling her up to her mouth and hungrily kissing her. "The coffee tastes even better on your lips."

Santana rolled over and straddled the blonde quickly attacking her neck. "I need to feel you Brit." She rasped out before aggressively sticking her tongue in Brittany's mouth and grinding on the blondes thigh.

Brittany quickly slid Santana's t-shirt over her head and ran her hands all over her tan skin. Brittany then lifted Santana's leg to slide her under and inched closer until their cores were touching. "Damn baby you're dripping already." Brittany stated as she began to slowly roll her hips into Santana's.

Later that day they the trio was out by the water. "Mommy are we gonna surf?" Noah asked as Brittany secured his ankle to the board.

"You're going on a paddle board with B. The waves aren't big enough to surf today." Santana replied.

"Are you coming in the water with me and B?"

"No sweetie mommy is going to stay here so I can record you." She said with a smile while tightening his life jacket again.

"Ok, ready Noah?" Brittany said with a smile while standing up.

He nodded excitedly.

"Please be careful Brit…" Santana whispered in her ear while giving her a hug.

Brittany could sense the nervousness in Santana's voice. "Relax baby…I'm going to stay on the board with him the whole time." Brittany rubbed her back to calm her down. She gave her a soft kiss to her lips with a smile.

"Come on Noah let's go." Brittany said while picking him up so she could carry the board.

Santana got close to the edge of the water and held up her camera. She was so nervous that the camera was shaking in her hand. _Calm down Santana….he will be fine. Everything is fine._ She told her herself. She watched as Brittany held him tightly and swam a ways out.

Brittany had her arms tightly around the board while she swam behind it with Noah sitting on the board. She smiled as she saw Noah use the paddle correctly to move through the water. She saw a small wave coming behind them and started to panic a little.

"You're doing so good Noah keep paddling baby." Brittany gushed from behind the small boy. Brittany felt the water pick up behind her so she looked over her shoulder and saw a small wave coming.

"Ok Noah, we are going to have to surf this wave out okay. I want you listen to exactly what B tells you." Brittany said. "I want you to keep paddling until I reach for the paddle then I want you to stand up slowly."

"Ok"

Noah kept moving his little arms paddling as fast as he could; Brittany looked over her shoulder one more time and reached for the paddle. "Ok stand up baby, I have the board so you're ok." Brittany told him.

Noah stood up slowly. "Ok spread your feet out….good just like that. Now put your arms out like you're an airplane." Brittany said as she smiled.

Santana's breath hitched in her throat as the wave got closer. She gasped when she saw Noah stand up. She still had the camera attached firmly to eye recording everything; she was scared to move or even breathe. She watched Noah ride out the wave like a pro and breathed out a sigh of relief as her chest swelled with pride.

"Good job!" Brittany exclaimed when they reached calmer water and Noah was now sitting back down on the board and Brittany swam them back to shore.

When Santana saw them coming back she set the camera on the sand and ran up to Noah and picked him up. "You did great mijo!"

"He's a natural San." Brittany added.

"I got the whole thing on camera!" Santana added while putting Noah down and jumping in Brittany's arms.

"I did good right B?" Noah asked as Brittany unstrapped his ankle.

"You did awesome sweetheart." Brittany gushed.

Later that night:

"You always seem to bring out the best in Noah Brit." Santana started. "You keep finding all these natural talents he has."

"I'm just following his lead San, he suggests something and I go with it." Brittany replied.

"I feel like I've kept him too sheltered or maybe I haven't encouraged him enough." Santana said sadly.

Brittany sat up. "Come here baby." Santana wiggled closer and cuddled in the blonde's side. "He's 4…well 5 in a few hours." Brittany started. "It's not like he is 15…he's at the age now where he wants to try everything. Don't doubt your parenting skills."

Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany gently. "You always know what to say."

"Ready for bed?" Brittany asked while sliding down in bed.

"Yeah, I am. Good night Brit Brit." Santana whispered out while nuzzling her face into the blonde's neck and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Noah came running in the room and climbed in bed crawling over Santana to get in the middle. Santana woke up from the sudden movement in the bed. "Good morning baby." She rasped out.

"Its my birthday!" He screamed out.

Santana smiled. "Yes it is baby. Happy Birthday!" She replied while tickling him.

Brittany woke from Noah's laughter. "Hey birthday boy." Brittany said with a smile.

"I'm five!" Noah said excitedly.

"I know, you aren't my baby boy anymore." Santana said sadly while lifting Noah in her lap.

"Yeah I am…I'm always your baby boy….but I'm a big boy too." Noah said with a smile.

"Well big boy…can you get yourself dressed and we can start your birthday celebrations?" Brittany asked while sitting up.

"Yeah I can get dressed myself." Noah said proudly while jumping out of bed.

As the door closed Santana shed a few tears. Brittany leaned over and kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong babe?"

"He's going to be 16 before I know it and he wont need me anymore." She said through a sob.

Brittany laughed softly. "You're his mom Santana. He will always need you. He has to grow up."

"I know…" Santana sighed.

"Come on let's start getting ready. I have a full day planned." Brittany said with a smile.

The morning consisted of breakfast on the beach, followed by shopping at one of the nearby cities. They then had a light lunch back at the house that Santana cooked for her the family while Brittany and Noah put together a puzzle.

After they ate, they watched a movie on the couch so Noah could nap before the evening festivities. Noah was sleep in Santana's lap when Brittany spoke up. "I hope you aren't mad about my next surprise." Brittany said shyly.

"Oh God Brit…why would I be mad?" Santana asked slowly.

"I invited someone for tonight and tomorrow…I'm sorry but I …"

Santana cut her off. "As long as it's not Berry its fine baby. We had 3 days in Hawaii as a family, and I'm sure whoever you invited is for good reason." Santana said with a smile.

"Great, they will be here in like 10 minutes because we need to be leaving in like 20 minutes." Brittany said with a smile. "We should wake Noah up."

"Ok." Santana replied She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Wake up baby, we have to finish your birthday." She said sweetly while rubbing his arm. Noah fluttered his eyes open.

"Its my birthday still?" He asked sleepily.

Just Brittany was about to answer there was a knock on the door. "Why don't you go answer that for me Noah." Brittany said while winking at Santana.

"Ok." Santana placed him on the floor and followed behind him.

At the door was Mercedes with Eli and Manny. Mercedes had a cart full of presents and a handful of balloons.

"Its Aunt Cedes!" He screeched while jumping in her arms.

"Happy Birthday Noah!" She said with a big smile.

"Happy Birthday!" Eli and Manny screamed out together.

Santana looked over at Brittany. "Why are you so perfect?" She asked her.

Brittany shrugged with a smile. "Ok everyone let's get ready to go."

The group was picked up in a limo and taken to a small yacht. "We are having your birthday party on a boat." Brittany said brightly.

The boys were playing with some of the toys on the boat after they ate while Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes were sitting at a table talking. "So Mercedes…..why are you here? I thought you were coming Thursday to take him back to LA." Santana asked while she opened a bottle of water.

"Well Brittany was telling me about Noah's birthday plans and I thought it would be fun to bring Eli and Manny, besides I'm talking the boys on the Disney Cruise when we leave here for Noah's birthday in the morning." She said with a smile.

"Seriously why can't you be my aunt?" Santana said while laughing.

"Quinn didn't mind you bringing the twins?" Brittany asked.

"No, Puck has a show this weekend so he's out of town." Mercedes replied. "Oh, and Rachel is in town so they will probably hang out."

Santana's face instantly dropped at the last statement. "Why is Rachel in LA?" She asked quickly.

Mercedes shrugged. "She said she needed a vacation."

Santana had a smart remark to add but Noah came running up to her. "Can we have cake?" Noah asked.

"Yeah let's sing Happy Birthday now!" Mercedes said while standing.

They all gathered around as a turtle shell cake was presented by one of the staff on the boat. They sang happy birthday as loud as they cold while Noah blew out his 5 candles.

"What did you wish for baby?" Brittany asked.

Noah smiled up at her, "I didn't need to wish cuz you became my other mommy already."

Brittany couldn't help the tears flowing out of her eyes. "Happy Birthday baby."

The boat party ended with fireworks from a nearby carnival. The three boys looked in awe and chatted excitedly amongst themselves.

"So are you staying with us at the house tonight?" Santana asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "I have a hotel a few miles away. So I will pick up Noah's luggage and give you girls the night to yourself. We have an early flight so we make the cruise. I hope you don't mind San."

"No that's fine, I'm sure Noah will have a great time." She smiled.

Noah left with Mercedes, Eli, and Manny a few minutes ago. Santana was sitting outside on one of the lounge chairs calling Quinn repeatedly and getting more and more frustrated every time the blonde didn't answer.

Brittany came outside with a glass of wine. "Why are you mad that Rachel is in LA with Quinn?" She asked while sitting down on the lounge chair behind the Latina.

"I'm not."

Brittany reached around her and grabbed her cell phone and put it in her pocket and put the wine glass in her hand. "Take a few sips and relax." Santana sighed loudly and took a few sips of the wine before putting the glass on the ground.

"Can I have my phone back?"

"Why?"

"I need to call Quinn." Santana replied casually.

"Again why?"

"To tell her the boys made it safely."

"I'm sure Mercedes did that." Brittany replied coldly.

"Brit…"

"Santana…." Brittany took a deep breath. "Why do you care who Quinn hangs out with?"

"Quinn and Berry slept together in Vegas." Santana replied.

"So what?"

"She's married Brit!' Santana screamed out. "She's pregnant and I don't want Rachel around her."

"Why do you care Santana?" Brittany asked again sternly.

Santana didn't reply.

Brittany sighed loudly. "Forget it." She stood up from behind the Latina and tossed her phone back in her lap. "Do you what you want…. I'm going to bed."

Brittany went in the house and got in the shower. She was extremely frustrated with Santana. She wanted to know the reason that Quinn being with Rachel bothered her so much and it pissed her that Santana wasn't being honest with her.

Instead of lying down in their bed she went to another bedroom and put her iPod in before lying down and closing her eyes.

Santana sat outside for another 30 minutes; she looked down at her phone and suddenly lost the desire to call Quinn. She didn't want to fight with Brittany while they were on vacation. She knocked back the glass of wine and went in the house. She went to their bedroom and took a quick shower thinking Brittany would be back in the room by the time she got out, but to her surprise she wasn't. Santana threw on a tank top and went to the look for the blonde.

She finally found her in one of the extra bedrooms; she slid in bed behind the blonde pulling her ear buds out. "I'm sorry Brittany, I don't want to fight with you baby." Santana whispered out.

Brittany turned around to face the Latina. "I don't want to fight either…"

Santana leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Let me make it up to you baby." Santana climbed on the blonde peppering kisses on her face.

* * *

I absolutely love writing Noah...he is just so cute! :)

I will continue on with the last day of Hawaii in the next chapter before moving on to Paris

What was your favorite Noah moment?


	41. Can I Tell You A Secret?

This is a filler chapter because I wanted to wrap up Hawaii and give Paris a full chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Santana sat outside for another 30 minutes; she looked down at her phone and suddenly lost the desire to call Quinn. She didn't want to fight with Brittany while they were on vacation. She knocked back the glass of wine and went in the house. She went to their bedroom and took a quick shower thinking Brittany would be back in the room by the time she got out, but to her surprise she wasn't. Santana threw on a tank top and went to the look for the blonde._

_She finally found her in one of the extra bedrooms; she slid in bed behind the blonde pulling her ear buds out. "I'm sorry Brittany, I don't want to fight with you baby." Santana whispered out._

_Brittany turned around to face the Latina. "I don't want to fight either…"_

_Santana leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Let me make it up to you baby." Santana climbed on the blonde peppering kisses on her face._

"San…San…Santana stop." Brittany replied while gently moving the Latina off of her. "You can't say sorry then try to have sex with me and think everything is okay. You can't win me over with sex. I'm not a fuckin prostitute or some hoe you're casually sleeping with.

"I don't think of you that way Brittany, you know that. I know…I shouldn't done that." Santana replied softly while sitting up. "Baby, I just don't want to fight with you."

Brittany sighed. "I really don't want to fight either, but you are keeping something from me. I can tell. What's going on with you? We just had a perfect past couple days."

Santana just looked down. "Can we please just drop it?"

"No, I want to know why it's a big deal Santana." Brittany asked while sitting up. "Why do you care if Rachel is in LA visiting Quinn?"

Santana didn't reply.

"Well, since you can't tell me, I will sleep in here tonight, and you can sleep back in the other bedroom." Brittany replied while lying back down and turning on her side.

"Brit…." Santana pleaded.

"Good night Santana."

Santana stood up slowly. "Good night B." She called over her shoulder before going in to the living room. She flopped down on the couch and glanced at the time. 11pm.

"This is going to be the longest night ever." She told herself while turning on the TV.

12am, Santana finally goes and lays down in bed. She stares at the ceiling since she can't fall asleep. She counts sheep, she counts cows, she sings 99 bottles of beer on the wall 2x, and she lists the 50 states in alphabetical order. Nothing. She turns to Brittany's side of the bed and sighs. She rests her hand on the cool area of bed knowing it's her own fault that a warm body doesn't occupy it right now. She sighs loudly and holds back tears.

1AM, Santana goes to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine and heads back out to the patio. She sits down in the lounge chair and closes her eyes exhaling loudly before reopening them and watching the dark waves crash onto the shore while she allows her thoughts consume her.

2am, Santana heads back in the house and attempts to go to sleep once again. Without Brittany's body warmth and strong arms around her it was impossible for her to fall asleep still. She picks up the book she started reading the other day and finishes it.

3am, Santana was now doing crunches and planks hoping that exercise would tire her out and she would fall asleep, but it wasn't working. She leaves the room and heads to where Brittany is. She peeps in and sees the blonde sleep. She watches her sleep for a few minutes before blowing her a kiss and closing the door quietly behind her.

4am, Santana is back outside with a candle for light sitting in a lounge chair. She had her iPad out and was writing a song while she toyed with different melodies on her keyboard app. Every word she wrote in her notebook brought about another tear. She knew she was wrong for overeacting earlier, she was wrong for demanding her phone back from Brittany to call Quinn, she was wrong for thinking Brittany would forgive and forget if they just had sex.

5am, Santana finishes her song and heads back in the house. She makes a pot of coffee and cooks a small breakfast for her and Brittany. She loads up the picnic basket she found in the closet and grabs the blanket off the couch. She goes outside and positions the torches into a heart and lights them. She lays down the blanket in the middle and sets out the breakfast. She runs back in the house and grabs some flowers and tosses the petals around the blanket. She uses one of the toy shovels that Noah was playing with earlier to write "I love you" and "I'm sorry" in the sand in front of the blanket.

She then went back in the house and went to the room Brittany was sleep in. She kneeled down in front of where she was sleeping and lightly brushed the hair out of her face. Brittany fluttered her eyes open from Santana's touch, which electrified her skin even though she was mad at the Latina. She looked up and noticed it was still black out.

Brittany sat up quickly. "What's wrong San? Are you okay? Is it Noah?"

"I'm fine Brit, Noah is fine as well. I was just hoping you would watch the sun rise with me." Santana said shyly.

"Santana, I'm still mad at you." Brittany said sleepily.

"I know…and you deserve to me." Santana said sadly. "But who knows when we will see another Hawaiian sunrise…just the two of us." Santana added. "Please."

Brittany smiled slightly, "Ok…come on."

Santana held out her hand to the blonde and breathed a sigh of relief when Brittany accepted her hand and allowed her to hold it while leading them outside. When they stepped outside Brittany stopped in shock. She took in the soft music playing from Santana's ipad, the breakfast that was laid out, the torches configured in a heart, and the the flower petals.

"Its 5am…when did you have time to do all this?" She asked softly.

"I, uh, I haven't been to sleep." Santana replied.

Brittany led her over closer to one of the torches for light so she could get a good look at her. "You look exhausted Santana…why have you been up?"

"I can't sleep without you Brittany." She replied shyly. Brittany frowned and sighed "I'm not trying to guilt trip you or anything I'm just being honest." Santana then led Brittany over to the blanket and sat down. "Will you sit with me?"

Brittany nodded and sat down next to Santana. The Latina pulled a plate out of the basket and handed it to Brittany, "I know it's kind of earlier for breakfast."

Brittany smiled, "It's ok, it looks really good." They ate in a comfortable silence as the sun slowly began to rise around 5:45am. Santana leaned over and put their now cleared plates and empty cups back in the picnic basket. Brittany shifted and sat behind the Latina and leaned Santana back on her chest.

"I don't like being mad at you San." Brittany said softly. "But you know I can tell when you are holding something back from me." Santana took a deep breath. "I want you to be able to tell me anything, and I don't feel like you are comfortable doing that still."

"I hate when we fight too." Santana replied and sighed. "I don't want Rachel to replace me in Quinn's life."

"Why would you think she would?" Brittany asked while locking her fingers around Santana's waist and leaning her chin on the Latina's shoulder.

"I don't know….I have you back, we are starting to become a family and building our life together and I'm scared of leaving Quinn behind because she won't need me as her best friend anymore." Santana paused. "I know it's dumb."

"It's not dumb but it's not realistic." Brittany said while rubbing her hands on Santana's thighs. "Quinn will never replace you with someone else as her best friend."

"I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday, and I'm sorry for thinking that trying to sleep with you would fix everything." Santana said.

"You were a jerk." Brittany stated.

"You aren't going to make this easy for me are you Brit?" Santana said with a soft laugh.

"Nope, I think you need more tough love from me. Quinn and I have coddled you so much recently that you believe just saying a simple sorry fixes everything." Brittany explained. "You say the words but I want to see the action baby."

Santana exhaled slowly. "So…..I guess I ruined the whole trip huh?"

Brittany kissed her on the cheek. "You didn't ruin anything, we both need to work on a few things ourselves so we can be the best mate for each other." Brittany hugged Santana tightly. "Look at that gorgeous sunrise…thank you breakfast and for waking me up."

"You're welcome." Santana said softly while resting her hands on Brittany's.

"Thank you for apologizing as well." Brittany added. "Whether you see it or realize it or not you are getting stronger and better every day."

Brittany sat quietly and held Santana as the waves crashed against the shore and the sun rose bringing the heat instantly with it. "Let's go back to bed baby." Brittany whispered as she felt the Latina's body growing heavier on her, so she knew she was falling asleep.

"Together?" Santana asked softly.

"Yes together." Brittany responded while standing up and put out the torches flames.

Santana laid down first as Brittany closed the blinds in the bedroom so it was dark once again. She then crawled in bed as well. "Come cuddle with me baby." Brittany said softly. Santana wiggled closer and cuddled into Brittany's chest resting her arm on the blonde's waist. Brittany leaned forward and kissed her softly. Santana slowly deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much Brit."

"I love you too baby, get some sleep."

Later that afternoon the ladies were outside soaking up the sunrays. They were snuggled together in one of the lounge chairs. "What do you want to do today Brit? It is our last full day."

"I really don't want to do anything babe." Brittany replied while exhaling. "I just want to relax with you, is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Santana replied while turning her head and kissing Brittany softly.

"Besides you still look tired sweetheart." Brittany replied. "You really only slept for like 2 hours before you woke back up."

"I know, I feel tired but my mind won't shut down and relax." Santana replied while shifting in Brittany's arms to face her.

"What's going on up there?" Brittany asked.

"Well I talked to Quinn back in Lima and Richard broke in the house while Puck was there feeding the turtles." Santana started.

"Oh my God….what?!" Brittany quickly responded.

"Him and Puck got in a huge fight and Puck ended up stabbing Richard with his pocketknife. So Richard is currently in jail for trespassing, breaking and entering, and violating the restraining order.

"Is Puck okay? Was he hurt?" Brittany asked.

"No, Quinn said he's fine. But Puck's lawyer thinks Richard is going to go after him in court so Quinn and I need to testify against him and finally report our rapes." Santana whispered the last part.

"Hmmm, well what did you tell Quinn?"

"I told her I wanted to do it. I will testify against him." Santana said confidently.

Brittany ran her hand up and Santana's side. "Are you sure you are up to doing it?"

"Yeah I think so…I have to do it. I don't want to run the risk of him coming after you or Noah. I have to protect you both." Santana replied.

"If that's what you want to do, I'm behind you 1000%." Brittany reassured. "Why didn't you tell me about his back in Lima?"

"I didn't want to add extra stress with your dad and everything going on." Santana replied with a small smile.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you."

Santana closed her eyes; "Let's have them grill for us again tonight."

"Ok, I will go call and order it now for 8pm.' Brittany said while kissing the Latina on the forehead and getting up. Santana let the top half of the lounge hair down and turned on her stomach to lay down resting her head on her arms.

Brittany came back out 10 minutes later, "Hey San you want to go swimming?" She looked down and saw the Latina was finally asleep. She smiled to herself and ran back in the house. She came back out with a bottle of oil. She sat down gently on the back of the Santana's thighs and untied the Latina's bikini top.

"Brit, what are you doing?" Santana whispered out.

"I owe you a massage from the other night." Brittany said cheerfully. "We have a few hours until dinner so hopefully this relaxes you enough that you fall asleep until dinner."

Santana nodded and smile. "Thanks."

Brittany gently massaged Santana's back working out every knot and kink she came across. She worked her way from her shoulders down to her lower back. After 15 minutes of relaxation Santana turned over and pulled Brittany closer to her. She leaned up and kissed her. Brittany took advantage of the Latina's bikini being off and massaged and kissed Santana's breast softly.

"Should we go inside B?" Santana rasped out as she dug her nails into Brittany's back.

"No…that's the advantage of a private beach house." Brittany said while leaning the Latina back down and quickly sliding her bikini bottoms down wasting no time diving in with her tongue. Santana opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Brittany had literally taken her breath away.

Brittany licked and sucked her core before slipping off her bikini bottoms and hungrily rolling her hips into the Latina's core. Brittany built up a quick pace and before long the two were screaming out in pleasure before collapsing back onto lounge chair. Santana flipped them over.

"Round 2." Santana whispered in her ear before kissing down her neck.

"They are on their way to come cook San, wake up baby." Brittany said while gently rocking the Latina's shoulder.

Santana slowly opened her eyes and instantly smiled because Brittany was smiling at her. "What time is it?" She asked while sitting up.

"It 7:30pm"

"I slept the whole day away."

"Well not the whole day." Brittany said with a smirk.

"What did you do all day?" Santana asked.

"I planned a surprise." Brittany said with a big smile. "Now, go shower and get dressed so we can start our date."

"Date night?" Santana said excitedly while sitting up.

"Absolutely," Brittany replied.

8pm. Brittany and Santana were seated outside while the chef served them grilled lobster, steak, and shrimp, with a medley of grilled vegetables. The patio and area behind the beach house was decorated to look like luau.

"This is beautiful Brittany." Santana beamed while leaning over and kissing the blonde quickly slipping her tongue in and exploring the blonde's mouth. Brittany moaned lightly but quickly broke the kiss.

"I need to rest my tongue for later." Brittany whispered seductively in Santana's ear, causing the Latina's breath to hitch.

They had random conversations over dinner, which mainly included Paris plans, and what other activities they should sign Noah up for. Since he was now 5 he was able to start little league sports. Santana wanted him to try football and basketball while Brittany wanted him to try baseball and soccer.

"Want to go for a walk?" Santana asked after they finished their dinner. Brittany shook her head. "Come on B, I need to walk off all this food I've eaten the past couple days."

Brittany leaned over and kissed her. "Your body is beautiful, but my date night isn't over. I have entertainment scheduled."

Right on cue hula dancers and flamethrowers came walking up the beach. While they were performing Santana leaned over and whispered, "We have to do this for Noah, Eli, and Manny this summer. They would love this."

Brittany smiled, "Well let's plan a luau when Hannah and her friends come and make a big production out of it."

"That's a great idea." Santana replied while leaning into Brittany's side.

After the performance the sun began to set, "ok now we can go for a walk while they clean up." Brittany said with a smile while extending her hand out to Santana.

They walked hand in hand down the beach as the sunset illuminated the sky different shades of pink, purple, and orange.

"Brit can I tell you a secret?" Santana says suddenly.

Brittany stops walking. "Or course you can."

"I think you deserve to know you the truth about why I turned down the proposal." Santana said slowly.

Brittany frowned, "You said it was too soon for us." Brittany led the Latina over to a big rock; she sat down and had Santana sit on her lap. "What's going on Santana….I'm nervous."

Santana sighed and leaned down kissing Brittany softly allowing their lips to mold and move slowly with each other's, when the kiss broke she rested her forehead on Brittany's. "You know I love you right Brit, have you ever doubted that?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, I've never doubted that."

"Ok, good." Santana smiled weakly.

"Santana…you are really scaring me baby, did you cheat on me or something?" Brittany asked.

"No, I would never cheat on you. You are all I've wanted since high school." Santana reassure her while grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Ok, then what it is?"

"I'm scared to get married because I don't want to get divorced." She whispered out.

"Divorced? Why would we get divorced?"

"You're bisexual Brit…I'm the only woman you've ever been with….what if in a few years you meet a man while you're on tour or something and you decide to take the easy way out and be with a man." Santana said while her eyes teared up. "What if I'm not a good wife…what if I completely mess this up?"

Brittany laughed softly. "Santana Lopez, I am not going to leave you for a man. Yes you are the only woman I've ever been with but you are the only woman I want to be with….the only **person** I want to be with." Brittany brushed away her tears. "This isn't you baby, all these insecurities, the self doubt; this is not the Santana Lopez I grew up with. This isn't the Santana Lopez that I fell in love with first in high school, and then again when we reconnected."

"I think with everything that's happened to you, the rape, your parent's death, her abuela's ignorance, Richard popping back up….you've lost your confidence. My job as your girlfriend is to help you get that back, so when you feel the time is right we can get married. You are going to make a great wife baby, don't second-guess yourself on that. You are an amazing person, an amazing mother, an amazing friend, an amazing actress, an amazing singer, and I know when the timing is perfect you will make an amazing wife." Brittany said with a smile before leaning up and kissing Santana on her forehead.

"You really believe in me that much?" Santana asked softly.

"Yeah I do, and deep down I think you believe in yourself. You just need the right motivation and help to get back to your old self." Brittany said with a smile. "That's where I come in at."

Santana hugged the blonde tightly and kissed her. Santana then took her ring off her and handed it to Brittany.

"W-why are you g-giving this back?" Brittany stuttered out.

"Can you help me put this on the correct finger Brit?" Santana asked shyly.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

"I am absolutely serious. I still have my fears, but knowing that I have you in my corner doesn't make my fears that scary anymore. I love you Brit, I love you so much and I am ready to start the rest of forever with you."

Brittany slid the ring on Santana's ring finger on the left hand with a huge smile on her face.

"We are really engaged?" Brittany whispered out.

"We are really engaged!" Santana screamed out with a huge smile.

* * *

Brit giving more tough love to Santana.

Are you excited the girls are finally engaged? How many of you had a heart attack when Santana took the ring off? Lol

What's going to happen in Paris?! Shotgun wedding? All fluff? Angst?

So yeah the story wont be wrapped up in 50 chapters after all...I hope you all don't get bored reading it.

I will still do a sequel however, and I'm loving the ideas Im getting for the dequel


	42. Bonjour

Complete fluff chapter...you all will love Paris!

A smidge of Noah as well

* * *

"That was the worst flight I've ever been on!" Santana screamed out as they entered the hotel room in Paris. "Like seriously Brit, I thought we were going to die." She flopped down on the couch in the living room portion of the suite. "And it's storming out now."

Brittany smiled and walked over to the couch and laid down next to her. "Yeah that was a pretty scary flight. But we are safe now….so I want you to relax babe." Brittany leaned forward and kissed her softly and hugged her tightly. "Please relax…I can feel your heart beating now."

Santana sighed loudly and hid her face in the crook of Brittany's neck, inhaling and exhaling the blondes scent to relax herself as Brittany rubbed circles on her back. "Well the good thing about a storm is it's perfect cuddle weather." Santana said once she relaxed and lifted her face to kiss Brittany on the cheek. "Want to take a bath with me and then watch movies out here?"

"I would love to." Brittany replied while standing up.

"Can you run the water? I want to text and check on Noah first." Santana said while reaching for her cell phone.

"Sure, I will meet you in the tub in a few minutes." Brittany leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom.

20 minutes later the two are relaxing in a huge bubble bath. Santana is sitting in between Brittany's legs resting her back on the blonde's chest. Brittany has her eyes closed and head back against the wall, while Santana is drawing lazy shapes on the blonde's thigh underwater.

"You sleep Brit?" Santana asked.

"No, what's wrong? Ready to get out?" Brittany asked softly while opening her eyes and kissing Santana's shoulder.

"No, we can stay in a little while longer. I was just thinking we should start looking for a new school for Noah when we get home."

"What's wrong with the school he is in now?" Brittany asked while running her hands up and down Santana's sides.

"It only goes up to 2nd grade, and I don't want to uproot him for 3rd grade. I rather we just start him fresh in a kindergarten through 5th school." Santana replied.

"What about the school the twins are in?"

Santana shook her head. "It's a good school but I don't want him to go to elementary school with them. I want him to make more friends. Quinn and I agreed when Noah was born we would try to send them to school together only for middle school and high school. But for elementary I think he should branch out and make new friends. He sees Eli and Manny all the time anyways. Does that make sense?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "Yeah it does make sense."

"I was thinking of researching some schools this weekend and then we can set up appointments to go look at them, and then we can decide." Santana said while leaning her head back on Brittany's shoulder.

"Y-you want my input?" Brittany asked slowly.

Santana frowned. "Brit, baby you are his legal guardian, we are engaged." Santana held up her ring. "You are his mother like I am; of course your opinion is needed for something like this." She lifted her head and tilted it to kiss Brittany. "All major decisions regarding Noah require both of our opinions….we are a family now."

"Ok." Brittany replied confidently. "We can start looking at schools when we get home then. Speaking of being engaged….who do you want to tell first about us?"

"I think Noah should be the first to know." Santana said with a smile. "Then probably your parents and Hannah, and then my pa…." Santana's voice trailed off.

Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina and held her tightly in silence for a few minutes.

"I, uh I guess I don't have any family to tell….so we can start telling our friends after that." Santana finished. "Thank you for the hug B."

"Ready to get out?" Brittany asked softly not wanting to linger on the topic and upset the Latina.

"Yeah I am." Santana replied just as softly.

The girls were dressed in their pajamas and sitting in the living room on the couch flipping through the channels for something to watch. Santana had her head in Brittany's lap while she controlled the remote as Brittany ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know it's late but are you hungry babe?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head, "Are you?"

"No, not really." Brittany replied. "I just know you slept through dinner on the plane."

"Oh yeah, no I'm fine." Santana replied with a smile. "There is nothing on TV."

"We can play Honesty hour." Brittany suggested. "We haven't done it since high school."

"I guess it would be good to have an honesty hour since we are engaged now." Santana said while sitting up. "Are we just asking each other questions or can we do statements as well?"

"Let's do both." Brittany said with a smile.

The two women sat Indian style across from one another on the couch so they could face each other. "Can I start Brit?"

Brittany nodded.

"At any point did you regret coming back into my life, like did you ever think you made the wrong decision?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I've never regretted it. It was really hard at first trying to figure you out…I didn't know how to be your friend because we were always lovers in high school. But I'm glad I went on this journey with you. I have loved helping you overcome all these obstacles. I don't regret one minute of it." Brittany said with a smile while leaning forward to kiss the Latina softly on the lips.

Santana smiled back at her.

"Ok, mine is a statement. Not a question." Brittany explained. "I want you to go back to therapy on a regular basis and stick with it this time."

Santana frowned instantly. "You think I'm crazy don't you?

"No, I don't think you're crazy. I think you are hurt." Brittany replied while furrowing her eyebrows together. "I don't think you are honest with yourself however. You know I didn't believe that bisexual excuse you gave in Hawaii San. You've never had a problem with it before." Brittany said with a small smile. "You're insecure about yourself."

Santana sighed. "Ok, so no it doesn't bother me. I trust you, and I know you would never cheat on me or leave me for a man."

"So what are you most afraid of Santana?" Brittany asked softly. "Why are you scared of marriage."

"Sometimes I don't think I'm good enough for you." Santana said softly. "I'm damaged goods, and I feel like I'm holding you back in life because I have stupid nightmares, and panic attacks. Like you always end up having to take care of me. I don't think I deserved to be loved because I'm a burden."

"This is why I want you to go back to therapy baby, sometimes you have confidence and your self esteem is through the roof, and other moments, like now, you struggle with it." Brittany said while scooting closer to the Latina. "When Richard raped you he took a piece of your soul, and you have to find a way to get it back."

"I don't know how to Brit." Santana replied.

"Let me in….start by finding the confidence to allow me to love you completely and unconditionally." Brittany said while grabbing Santana's hands. "Everyone deserves to be loved Santana…especially you."

Santana nodded. "I have the confidence now Brit, that's why I accepted the proposal last night. I'm trying to let you love me…it's just hard sometimes."

Brittany smiled, "I know. I wanted you to say it out loud." Brittany rubbed her thumbs over Santana's knuckles. "Now, the next step is letting me help you realize that you deserve love Santana. I take care of you because I love you silly, and nothing will ever change that."

"Will you come to therapy with me?" Santana asked with a shy smile. "Quinn was going with me sometimes but I would rather have you there."

"I will go to every session you want or need me at." Brittany said confidently.

"Thank you." Santana whispered out while leaning forward to hug Brittany. "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too." Brittany replied while kissing Santana softly then slowly attempting to deepen the kiss but Santana broke the kiss right away.

"I um, have one more honesty hour statement." The Latina replied.

Brittany sat back in her original position. "Ok."

"I need you to be a little more understanding of my friendship with Quinn." Santana said softly. "I know it's weird and almost co-dependent on both of our parts but I need Quinn as my best friend. I know sometimes, I make wrong decisions when I put Quinn before you, and I'm sorry and I'm trying to break out of that habit but Quinn was all I had for a long time B. She was there for me when I made the decision to move to LA and she packed bags and came with me. When I got raped she stayed in my apartment with me every night until I wasn't scared to be there alone anymore. She was right by my side when I found out I was pregnant with Noah and when I gave birth to him. She protected me and took care of me and I did the same for her. I have to keep doing the same for her. I swear I don't think of her sexually or anything like that. She honestly isn't a threat to our relationship."

Brittany took a deep breath. "I'm not jealous of Quinn and I don't think she is a threat to our relationship. I certainly don't want you to stop being her best friend or anything like that. I just feel that you put your own needs secondary to her sometimes, and right now in life that's not a good idea for you. I want you to get better and if you're constantly worried about Quinn or who she is with, and stuff like that I think it sets you back." Brittany replied.

"But I can tell it's really important to you, and I think you need that strong bond with her so I'm willing to back off on the criticisms of it a little. But you can't let it interfere with what we are building Santana." Brittany added.

Santana nodded. "I know but I just need to wean myself off of Quinn at my own speed."

"I know and I need to try harder to respect that." Brittany said. "Now….can I hug and kiss you?"

Santana smiled and crawled over to Brittany giving her a kiss and tight hug. "You are such an amazing person Brit."

"So are you Santana, and I promise to help you realize it."

"Want to try to find a movie to watch again?" Brittany asked as she leaned back pulling the Latina down with her to rest on her chest.

"Sure." Santana reached over and grabbed the remote and began flipping channels again.

3am, The two were sound asleep on the couch having fallen asleep watching 2 movies. There was a loud thunderclap that shook the hotel and woke Brittany up abruptly causing her to jump, which then woke Santana.

Santana shifted and turn her head to the other side closing her eyes once again. "What's wrong Brit?" She rasped out.

"Nothing," Brittany rubbed her lower back. "The thunder startled me a little."

Santana mumbled something incoherently.

"Let's go get in the bed babe." Brittany replied while sitting up.

"But you're comfy Brit." Santana whined.

Brittany laughed. "You're a warm blanket but come on."

Brittany led them back to the bedroom and pulled back the covers and slipped in right away. Santana climbed in right after and laid right back on top of the blonde hiding her face in the crook of Brittany's neck and falling back asleep almost instantly.

Another thunderclap echoed through the hotel causing Brittany to once again jump and wake the Latina. "Brit, are you still scared of storms at night?" Santana mumbled out against the blonde's neck.

"Kind of." Brittany said sheepishly.

Santana lifted her face and smiled at the blonde. "Well, I guess we both will be up a little bit longer." She placed a few soft kisses on Brittany's neck. "Anything I can do to help?""

Another thunderclap echoed as the rain picked up and was coming down harder.

Santana could feel the blonde's heart begin to race so she ran her hands up and her sides to try to calm her. "I forgot how nervous you used to get during night storms like this in high school." Santana said softly. She then kissed Brittany gently and slowly deepened the kiss bringing her hands up to cup the blondes face.

"Want me to make some coffee?" Santana asked when she broke the kiss and rolled off of Brittany.

Brittany shook her head. "No thanks….I just want to lay in your arms."

Santana smiled and opened her arms inviting the blonde to scoot closer. Brittany wiggled closer and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist as the Latina ran her hand up and down Brittany's side using her thumb to rub circles lightly as she went.

"So since I've never been to Paris..and you have. I'm expecting you to be my personal tour guide the next couple days." Santana spoke up.

"Is that so?" Brittany replied while lifting her head so she can look Santana in the eye. "What makes you think you can afford me?"

Santana smiled. "I have a few dollars in my bank account."

"I don't accept money." Brittany replied with a smirk while running her hand under Santana's tank top and slowly massaging her breast.

"Hmmmmmm, I'm sure I can think of another way to pay then." Santana whispered out while leaning forward and kissing Brittany's neck softly rolling her tongue in circles on the pale skin.

Brittany moaned softly. "I know you're tired baby, you sure you are in the mood?"

"I'm in Paris with my fiancée … of course I'm in the mood Brit." Santana whispered out before rolling on top of Brittany and kissing her passionately.

The next day Brittany was the first to wake up, she opened her eyes and saw the Latina still sleeping peacefully. Santana fell asleep after collapsing on Brittany's chest after the 4th orgasm of the night from the blonde. Her head was right by Brittany's, one of her arms still tangled in the blonde's hair, the other hand was still cupping one of Brittany's breast, their legs were a tangled mess. Brittany had one hand resting on the Latina's butt while the other was wrapped around Santana's neck.

She turned her head and kissed Santana softly on the cheek and closed her eyes again hoping to fall back asleep. Just as Brittany started to drift off to sleep again Santana's ipad began ringing. Brittany fluttered her eyes back open and saw the ipad on the desk on the side of the bed. She tried to untangle herself from Santana but the Latina began to groan and whine.

"San, baby I need to answer the ipad." Brittany said while laughing as Santana tightened her grip on her breast.

"Letitring brit ijuswanasleep" Santana mumbled out while nuzzling her face deep into Brittany's neck.

Brittany quickly but gently rolled them over she was on top of Santana and saw it was Mercedes initiating a video chat "Get up San….it's Mercedes calling."

Santana didn't move or respond so Brittany found a t-shirt on the floor and threw it on before answering.

_Hey Mercedes_

**_Ummm yeah took you long enough to answer_**

_Sorry we were sleep_

**_Isn't it like 3pm there?_**

_Wait…..it is?!_

Brittany glanced over at the clock at sure enough it was 3:15pm.

_I cant believe we slept this late._

Mercedes got closer to the screen and squinted.

**_Tell Santana I can see her ass. _**Mercedes said while laughing

Brittany quickly covered the Latina with a sheet while blushing and laughing.

**_So I take it you both are enjoying Paris so far?_**

_Well the flight was terrible with all the turbulence; we were so tired and shaky last night when we got in that we ended up just cuddling and watching movies._

**_Well glad you both are safe. I called because Noah said he is missing his mommies. _**_Mercedes smiled, so wake up Satan so she can see her son._

_Ok, I'm going to mute you so I can wake her up and have her put some clothes on._ Brittany quickly mute the screen and leaned over kissing Santana's neck.

"Wake up baby, Noah is on Skype," Brittany said gently. Santana stirred a little and opened her eyes slowly. She instantly smiled at hearing her son's name. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Brit." She rasped out.

"You mean good afternoon…" Brittany said softly while leaning forward to kiss her. "It's 3 in the afternoon."

Santana's eyes widened. "What?! You're not serious…"

Brittany got up and grabbed the Latina's tank top from last night off the floor. "Here put this on so we can talk to Noah."

_Hey Noah! _Santana and Brittany both said together with big smiles.

**_Hi mommies! _**

_Are you having a good time sweetheart? _Santana asked

**_Yeah we saw Mickey! And Goofy and Buzz! Aunt Cedes knows all of them. She knows almost everybody_**

Brittany laughed. _Yeah she does. We miss you but we are glad you are having fun._

**_I miss you, when are we going home together?_**

_Mommy and B will be there on Friday night. _Santana replied.

**_Ok_**

**_Alright ladies we have to get going….oh and Santana don't think I didn't notice your ring being on your left hand. _**Mercedes raised and eyebrow with a big smile.

_Oh God! How did you even notice that?! _Santana laughed. _We want to tell Noah first and Brit's parents so please please please don't tell Quinn or Rachel or anyone else. _Santana said with a smile.

**_Your secret is safe with me and congrats babe! _**Mercedes blow a kiss before ending the video chat.

Santana closed her ipad and set it back on the desk. "I can't believe we slept until 3pm." The Latina said while yawning and stretching before straddling Brittany and giving her a hug.

Brittany leaned back on the headboard. "I know…I'm going to blame jet-lag."

Santana sat up so she was facing Brittany, "I'm blaming the 4 orgasms you gave me last night." Santana said with a smirk. "Engaged sex is like 10x better than just girlfriend sex."

Brittany laughed. "Yes it is…." She then leaned forward and captured Santana's lips again quickly deepening the kiss while creeping her hands up the Latina's shirt and resting them on her back. "So are we leaving the hotel today?"

"Hmmmmmm, it's still raining, we can order room service and relax tonight. I want to do a full day of sight seeing tomorrow." Santana said.

Brittany nodded. "That's works for me. Wanna order food now? I'm starving."

Santana climbed off the blonde. "Yeah I am too. Go ahead and order, I'm going to hop in the shower."

The next day the girls went out sight seeing, they saw The Louvre, The Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame de Paris Cathedral, Saint Denis Basilica, Palace of Versailles, and had a small picnic in a nearby park.

They were now shopping where Santana had already spent way more money on Noah than she needed, they had more bags than they could barely carry so they were heading to back to the hotel.

"It's so beautiful here Brit, I cant thank you enough for this trip." Santana gushed while pulling the blonde into a hug.

"You're welcome baby." Brittany said with a smile.

"So do you know a good restaurant we can go to tonight?" Santana asked while sitting down on the couch next to Brittany and put the blondes legs in her lap. She slipped Brittany's shoes off and began massaging her feet.

"I actually do, but I have something else planned tonight." Brittany replied. "Dress casual tonight."

"Casual?" Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Yep, I have an adventure planned for us." Brittany said while leaning and kissing Santana on the forehead. "That feels awesome babe."

3 hours later the pair was walking up to hot air balloon. Santana jumped up and down excitedly. "Brittany! Oh my God I have always wanted to go in one of these." Santana exclaimed.

"I know baby…I remember from high school."

After receiving the instructions and precautions they were in the balloon and slowly drifting into the sky. Santana stood at the edge looking out with Brittany hands firmly around her waist. Once they reached a comfortable floating height Santana turned in Brittany's arms. "This is most romantic thing ever Brit."

"I'm glad you like…because I'm terrified right now." Brittany said with a small smile. Santana rested her hands on the blonde's lower back and laid her cheek on Brittany's chest.

After the hot air balloon ride they took a carriage ride to a candlelit picnic Brittany set up in a small park.

"This is one of the best trips I've ever been on Brit." Santana beamed while she ate her salad.

"I wanted us to see the sunset in Paris since we saw it in Hawaii. Look behind you."

Santana looked behind her at one of the most gorgeous views she has ever witnessed. The park they were at actually sat on a cliff that had a view of the city with the sunset behind it. Brittany moved and sat behind Santana wrapping her arms around her.

"I want to give you the world Santana." Brittany whispered in her ear.

"I don't need the world….I have you baby….that's all I need." Santana turned her head and kissed Brittany softly and slowly. "You're all I need Brit."

They sat and watched the sunset together in silence, simply enjoying being with one another.

Later that night, Santana was pouring champagne for the two of them when Brittany emerged from the bedroom and stepped out on the balcony where Santana was sitting.

"Hey San, can I ask a favor?" Brittany said when she sat down on one of the wicker chairs.

Santana handed her a glass of champagne. "Sure what's up?

"A friend of mine is in Paris as well and wants to meet for lunch, do you mind if I go?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head. "No, not at all. I need to make a few calls to my agent tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you sure, I don't want to leave you all alone at the hotel?" Brittany asked. "I mean you are welcome to come."

"I love that you have friends all over the world Brit. Seriously, its fine baby. If I get bored I can always go and explore some of these little shops down the street." Santana said with a smile. "Maybe I will buy my beautiful fiancée a gift or two."

Brittany smiled. "Whoever she is must be a lucky lady to have you." Brittany added with a wink. "Isnt this view gorgeous?"

Santana moved and sat on Brittany's lap. "Yeah it's gorgeous. I've always loved viewing a city from this high at night. All these lights in the houses and cars make life seem so surreal. It's makes your own personal problems so small. You just never know what one of those people is going through."

Brittany pulled Santana closer and rubbed her thigh. "That's so true. We are really blessed."

"Yea we are." Santana added.

"You know we are going to have to buy extra luggage for all the stuff you bought Noah today." Brittany said while laughing.

"I know I know….I think I have a little shopping problem." Santana said sadly while resting her chin on Brittany's head.

"A little problem?" Brittany teased.

"Ok…I have a huge shopping problem but I have to spoil my baby. I want him to have all the things I didn't have growing up." Santana said softly while sipping her champagne. "I don't want him to ever go without."

"Santana, baby you're father was a doctor, you grew up in a 5 bedroom house, and you had a brand new Mustang when you turned 16. You didn't miss out on a lot growing up." Brittany replied.

"Ok…ok…I just like spoiling him." Santana said with a smile. "He's my heart. "When we have little Brittany I will def spoil her as well."

"Little Brittany?" Brittany said as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I want a little girl that looks just like you." Santana said with a smile.

"I want a sassy Little Santana…one with your passion and attitude." Brittany said while leaning up and kissing the Latina softly. "I can't wait to have kids with you baby."

Day 4 of Paris

"Okay San, I'm headed out, are you sure you don't want to come?" Brittany asked while putting her shoes on as Santana kneeled behind her on the bed and brushed her hair.

"Go and hang out with your friend Brit." Santana pushed. "I have a slight headache anyways, so I will probably take a nap."

Brittany turned around, "If you not feeling well I will cancel and stay." She reached out and felt her neck and head for a fever.

Santana laughed, "Brit, it's a small headache. I'm fine. Go!" She cupped the blondes face and kissed her.

Brittany leaned Santana back and deepened the kiss. "I'll miss you." She whispered in the Latina's ear.

Santana leaned up and deepened the kiss. "I'll miss you more."

Brittany moved over to Santana's neck and began softly kissing it while running her hands under the Latina's shirt and grazing her nipples. "You don't have a bra on." She whispered out while lifting her shirt and capturing a nipple in her mouth sucking on it and running her tongue over the now hard nipple.

Santana moaned before softly pushing Brittany off. "Go, before I change my mind." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Santana leaned up and pulled her bottom lip in her mouth. "We are still on for a romantic dinner tonight right?" Santana asked while pulling her shirt back down.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Yes, you are going to love this place too."

Brittany fixed her hair and left the room. Santana jumped up and reached for phone to make her phone calls.

That night the two were at an upscale restaurant eating their appetizers. "So your friend got you a gig to teach a class tomorrow?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I'm a guest teacher or something." Brittany responded as she reached on Santana's plate and grabbed an oyster.

"That's cool, are you excited?" Santana asked as she reached on Brittany's plate and grabbed a mussel.

"Yeah I am, this is like one of the premiere dance schools in Paris. I need to be on my A game." Brittany added.

"I'm so proud of you Brit." Santana said while leaning over and pecking the blonde.

"Thank you baby, but enough about me how what did you do today?"

"I started looking up some schools for Noah, and I looked into some little league teams for him too." Santana said while buttering a piece of bread and placing it in Brittany's plate before buttering herself one. "I want to put him in a tee ball league."

"He would look so cute in his uniform." Brittany mused. "And he's left handed like you so he has an advantage in baseball. But, I thought you wanted him in football?"

"I thought I did too, that way Puck can help him but I don't want him to get hurt." Santana replied casually.

"San….dont be _ that _mother baby," Brittany said with a smile.

"Hey….watch it." Santana held up her hand warningly as she smiled. "I would be a mess on the sidelines if her played football."

Brittany laughed, "Yeah you would be."

Their entrees were served, "Sorry you're sitcom got cancelled." Brittany said softly.

"I'm not." Santana replied quickly. "I want to start doing movies and working more on my music. So it's kind of a blessing in disguise."

"So how is your album coming?" Brittany asked while she moved some of her shrimp to Santana's plate, knowing the Latina would be reaching for them anyways.

"I have like 20 songs recorded so far, but I keep getting all these ideas so I keep writing." Santana smiled shyly.

"I know it will be awesome."

"Yeah I want to do a showcase at like a small venue where I play some of my songs." Santana stated. "W-ould you be able to help me out by dancing to some of the songs with me. Do you have another dancer that could help too?"

"Oh my god! I love to San. Yeah I know a few dancers that I trust to keep up with me." Brittany gushed.

"Thanks Brit."

"No problem love."

They finished they dinner and decided to walk back to the hotel since they were only a few blocks away.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our last full day here." Santana said finally breaking the silence.

"Me either…but I cant wait to get home." Brittany replied.

"Me either, I've never been this far away from Noah." Santana said sadly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know he is okay but I still worry." Santana said as Brittany wrapped an arm around the Latina and kissed the top of her head.

"That's because you are a great mother San." Brittany added.

Day 5: Brittany was walking in the hotel from her dance class. "San?" She called out as she opened the door. She looked down and saw rose petals scattered everywhere. There was a note on the coffee table.

_Good evening gorgeous,_

_This has been one of the best weeks I've ever had. You've wined and dined me, you've pampered me, you've wow-ed me. Now it's my turn to cater to you. Meet me in the bathroom._

_XOXO San_

Brittany smiled and headed towards the bathroom where Santana was siting in the tub surrounded by rose petals with a long stem rose in her mouth.

"Wow…" Brittany breathed out.

"Join me." Santana said seductively.

Brittany quickly took her clothes out and attempted to get in the tub behind Santana. The Latina shook her head and pointed in front of her. She gently washed Brittany while placing soft kisses all over her back and her neck.

After giving the blonde a bath Santana stood up and led them to the bedroom, which had rose petals all over the bed and floor as well. She dried the blonde off and slipped a silk robe on her before putting on a silk robe herself. She then led Brittany over the bed. "Sit down Brit."

Santana then went over to her ipad and turned on an instrumental beat. "I want to sing a song to you. I um, wrote this for you in Hawaii the night I couldn't sleep."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Ok"

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, Yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain_

_That promises forever young_

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be_

_With no one to share _

_With no one who truly cares for me _

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, you, you_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_ If I ain't got you, yeah_

Santana then pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee. "Brittany Susan Pierce, I know technically we are already engaged, but I think you deserve a ring. Baby, will you marry me?"

Brittany stood up and wrapped her arms around Santana. "Absolutely baby." Brittany said through tears as the Latina slipped a huge diamond ring surround by pink diamond clusters, the opposite of her engagement ring, on the blonde's finger.

Brittany lifted Santana up and laid her on the bed. "I love you so much Santana."

"I love you too Brittany." Santana whispered out.

The two made love over and over the remainder of the night.

* * *

Back in LA next chapter...I gave you fluff for 2 chapters so you know a little bit of angst is coming. Lol

What did you think of Honesty Hour?

How cute were they all chapter with one another?

Noah will be back next chapter folks!


	43. I Wont Let You Break

**I didn't think I would have time to post a new chapter this weekend but I had some free time this morning. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks for all the questions, I was able to reply to almost everyone and have some great dialogue via PM. **

**To answer one last quest from GUEST no I do not write the songs personally they are real songs. Here are the artist and song titles in the order they appear in the story**

_**Whitney Houston x I Didnt Know My Own Strength - when Santana is singing in the studio around Christmas**_

_**Donnell Jones x Knock Me Off My Feet - when Santana sings to Brittany in Lima in Brittany's bedroom**_

_**Alicia Keys x If I Aint Got You - when Santana proposes to Brittany in Paris**_

* * *

The girls got home late Friday night finding Mercedes and Noah sleep on the couch. Santana whipped out her phone and took a quick picture before tapping Mercedes on the shoulder to wake her up.

"Hey, he wanted to wait up for you." She whispered out with a smile. "As you can see we were unsuccessful."

Santana smiled back, "It's fine, we had a lot of traffic coming back so we got a little delayed." She replied as she bent down and picked her son up.

Brittany walked in the room and smiled. "Mercedes, it's late why don't you just stay the night. Take the guestroom."

"You sure?" Mercedes said through a yawn.

"Yeah it's fine Cedes," Santana answered. "Thanks for everything."

"Ok, well I'm going to head to bed now, being on a cruise with 3 5-year-olds has worn me out." She laughed. "See you girls in the morning."

Noah slowly started to wake up. "Hi mommy." He said sleepily.

"Hola mijo." Santana whispered back while kissing his forehead.

Brittany came over and stroked his hair. "Hi B."

"Hey sweetheart, you look tired." Brittany said softly. "Ready for bed?"

Noah nodded and closed his eyes again burying his face in Santana's chest earning a smile from both women. "B, can you take him up to bed, I want to make sure all the windows and doors and everything are locked."

"Richard is in jail San, you're safe. We are safe." Brittany said softly so she didn't wake Noah up.

"I know but I just need to triple check the locks." Santana pleaded.

Brittany nodded and grabbed Noah. She smiled brightly as he instantly grabbed her little arms around her and cuddled close to her chest. "I will meet you in bed." Brittany replied while leaning down to kiss Santana.

After tucking Noah in, Brittany took a shower and was sitting up in bed checking her emails on her phone when she noticed almost 45 minutes had gone by and Santana still hadn't come upstairs. She tossed her phone on the desk and went to look for the Latina.

When she got downstairs she found Santana locking and unlocking and locking again every lock. "What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I want to be sure we are locked in safe." Santana replied.

"Santana, stop." Brittany said sternly. "Stop."

Santana stopped and stood with her hand on the door handle. Brittany walked up slowly towards her and removed her hand from the door handle. She turned locked the door and turned out the lights. "We are going to bed. Come on." She held out her hand to Santana, the Latina looked back at the door handle and sighed before taking Brittany's hand.

Once upstairs, Brittany went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Get it the shower and meet me in bed." She replied before climbing in bed herself.

Santana silently got in the shower, and 20 minutes later emerged from the bathroom dressed in a tank top and shorts and slid in bed next to Brittany who was lying on her side already falling asleep. When she felt the bed dip she opened her eyes slowly. "Did the shower make you feel better?

Santana wiggled closer to the blonde and slid her hand under Brittany's shirt and began rubbing the smooth skin on her back. "Yeah it did, I'm sorry, I got uh lost in a trance or something."

"It's ok, you stopped right away though, you didn't fight me on it this time, you didn't make a bunch of excuses, you realized you needed to stop and you stopped." Brittany said with a smile before leaning forward and kissing Santana slowly allowing the Latina's tongue to explore her mouth.

"Thank you for a wonderful vacation." Santana said with a smile once they broke the kiss.

"You're welcome baby." Brittany smiled and pulled the Latina closer to her. "What do you want to do this weekend?"

"Honestly? I want to sleep." Santana laughed. "But I know that won't happen. We should do something with Noah tomorrow."

"What about the aquarium? I haven't been to the one here in LA. He likes turtles so I'm sure he will like it." Brittany said.

"Sounds like a great idea." Santana said through a yawn while beginning to rub Brittany's back again. "We can tell Noah about the engagement tomorrow too."

"Ok." Brittany brushed Santana's hair out of her face. "You look exhausted."

Santana closed her eyes. "I feel exhausted, good night Brit."

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana. "Good night San."

The next morning Noah came trotting into the girls' room. He climbed in the bed and over Brittany to get to Santana. The Latina was sleep on her back with Brittany snuggled into her side. He laid down on her chest. Santana opened her eyes slightly when she felt the pressure on her chest. "What's wrong baby?" Santana whispered out while closing her eyes again and resting her hands on his back rubbing it gently.

"I'm hungry." Noah whined out.

Santana sighed. "Ok, mommy will get up and make you some breakfast." Noah smiled brightly. Santana rubbed her eyes then placed Noah on the floor. She sat up while gently moving Brittany's arm from her waist.

"Where are you going babe?" Brittany asked as her arm was moved.

"Noah is hungry so I'm going to make breakfast." Santana replied.

"Hi B!" Noah screamed out.

"Noah inside voices baby." Santana said while getting out of bed.

Brittany laughed softly and opened her eyes. "Good morning sweetheart, come give me a hug." Noah immediately climbed back in the bed and wrapped Brittany in a big hug. She kissed him on the forehead "Why don't you go wait for us downstairs in the kitchen and pick out what you want to eat for breakfast?" Noah nodded and jumped out of bed running out the door.

Santana went to close the bedroom door and laid down on the blonde. "Why is my child an early riser?" Santana whined.

Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's back. "Let's hope he is still one when he becomes a teenager."

Santana laughed. "Very true." She hid her face in Brittany's neck and closed her eyes once again.

"Want me to help you make breakfast?" Brittany asked while running her hands inside Santana's shorts and resting them on her butt slowly massaging it. Santana began kissing Brittany's neck softly while running one of her hands up the blonde's shirt and grabbing her breast. "We have at least 15 minutes before he either makes a huge mess, or comes looking for us." Santana mumbled against Brittany's neck.

Brittany flipped the two of them over and slid Santana's shorts all the way down and licked her immediately. "Well let's go for 10 minutes then." She winked as Santana nodded while smiling.

15 minutes Brittany and Santana came downstairs to Noah pulling everything out of the fridge. Santana sighed to herself and picked Noah up. "Whatcha doing?" She asked him while kissing him on the forehead.

"I was pulling out stuff for pancakes." He said with a smile.

"You want grapes in your pancakes?" Brittany asked while scrunching up her face at him with a smile as she began to pick up the random items and put them away.

Santana sat Noah on the counter and pulled out the pancake mix and measuring cup and set it on the counter right by him. "Since Mr. Noah is 5 now I think he is ready for more responsibility when making pancakes, don't you Brit?" Santana looked over at the blonde with a wink.

Brittany nodded that she caught on. "I think so San. I bet Noah can crack the eggs for us." Brittany said while bringing over 3 eggs and setting them on the counter.

"Really? That's it? I bet he can pour the milk in the mix." Santana added.

"What's sponsiblity?" Noah asked.

"Hmmm it's kind of like being in charge of something. Like how you are supposed to feed Tubby and your turtles in the morning. You are in charge of that right? You're the boss." Santana asked while pouring the correct amount of milk in the measuring cup.

"Yeah, I'm the boss of feeding Tubby." Noah said proudly.

"Right, so that means it's your _responsibility_ to feed Tubby." Santana said with a smile.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Noah said while he furrowed his eyebrows together. "So I'm sponsible for cracking the eggs?"

"Yep, exactly." Brittany added while placing an egg in his hand. "Hold the egg like this and tap it on the edge of the bowl." Santana started to explain. Brittany hit the side of the bowl to demonstrate and waited for Noah to follow. Then we need to get all of the yellow stuff out, which is the yolk." She added.

"You see the little hole in the egg from where you hit it baby?" Santana continued. Noah nodded. "You want to take your thumb of one hand and your pointer finger of the other and open it like you're opening a bag of chips, hold it over the bowl so all the yolk comes out in there and not on the table or floor. " Brittany demonstrated and then waited for Noah to try.

"Muy bien mijo." Santana exclaimed when he did it correctly.

"I wonder if we have a chef in the making?" Brittany leaned back into Santana and whispered. "How many 5 year olds can crack an egg perfectly?" Santana simply smiled back at her.

"Ok mijo, now pour the milk in, I already measured for you." Santana explained. Brittany held the bowl steady while Noah poured the milk in. Brittany then handed him the whisk.

"Ready to stir?" Brittany asked. Noah nodded and smiled happily while stirring the mixture.

"You guys are probably the cutest family ever." Mercedes said from the entryway of the kitchen.

Santana turned around with a smile. "How long have you been there?"

Mercedes shrugged, "Long enough, I need to get going I have a full day of meetings." Santana walked over to the diva and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for everything M. I will call you later." Santana told her.

"Always my pleasure to hang out with Noah." She said with a smile.

"Noah, what do you say to Aunt Cedes?" Santana asked.

"Thanks for taking me to Disney vacation Aunt Cedes." Noah said with a huge smile as Mercedes gave him a hug.

"Anytime sweetheart." Mercedes replied while ruffling his hair.

After they were done eating breakfast Santana spoke up. "Noah, B and I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." He said softly.

"Well you know that B moved in with us right?" Santana started.

"Yeah I like that B lives with us." Noah interjected with a smile.

Brittany smiled. "I like living here too."

"Well mommy and B are going to get married." Santana said slowly.

"Like Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn? That's married right?" Noah asked.

"Exactly baby." Santana said with a smile.

Noah thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No you cant yet." He whispered as tears filled his eyes.

Brittany and Santana both looked at each other with a panicked expression.

"No you cant." Noah said a little louder as tears dropped from his eyes. Santana quickly got up and ran around the table to his chair and picked him up and sat down cuddling him in her chest.

"Awwww sweetie, what's wrong? Don't you like B?" Santana asked while rubbing his back.

"I like B but I don't know what to call her yet. Cuz you're mommy so she cant be mommy too but she is my mommy and…and…and…" Noah began to cry harder.

"Shhhhh its okay mijo. Breathe baby…..calm down." Santana whispered while rocking him.

Brittany watched with a soft smile from the other side of the table. She slowly got up and walked around the table to the pair. She kneeled down and rested her arms on Santana's leg. "Noah…" Brittany said softly.

"Huh." He said while wiping his eyes.

"Sweetheart you can call me B still. It's okay." She reached out and rubbed his back gently.

Noah looked up and sniffled. "Really?"

Brittany smiled. "Yes really, you can me B as long you want ok? When you think of what you want to call me you just let me."

Noah nodded as Brittany leaned up and dried his eyes.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered. He nodded. "Only really special people get to call me B."

"Like mommy and Aunt Quinn?" He asked.

"Just like them…but especially you and your mommy." Brittany winked at him.

"Can I be in the wedding?" He asked.

"Of course baby, you get to walk mommy down the aisle." Santana said with a smile while kissing the top of his head.

"Wow…." He exclaimed with a big smile.

2 months later. Santana is exhausted from a long day but in the kitchen cooking dinner. Brittany is on her laptop in the kitchen finishing up paperwork for her studio when Noah comes running in the kitchen.

"Can I watch a movie with Eli and Manny?" He asked Santana while tugging on her shirt.

"Not tonight mijo, they are going home after dinner, which will be done in a few minutes." Santana answered softly.

"Can they stay the night?"

"Not tonight baby, mommy is tired and so is B. They can stay another night." She replied.

"But I want them to stay tonight." Noah whined.

"Noah, not tonight sweetheart, go get washed up for dinner." Santana said sternly.

"But why?" He challenged.

"Mommy is too tired tonight." Santana tried to explain while looking over at Brittany for a little help, who was expressionless as she watched the interaction.

"But you let Aunt Quinn have sleepovers when you're tired." Noah challenged once again.

Brittany looked over her laptop and smirked.

Santana didn't have an answer or a response, as she wasn't prepared for her son to throw that in her face. "Fine, they can stay but you guys still have your normal bed time there is school in the morning. Go get washed up."

Noah smiled and ran out of the room. Santana sighed loudly. "A little help would have been nice Brit." She hissed out.

"Help with what?" Brittany asked while closing her laptop.

"You know how tired I am tonight," Santana replied. "You could have backed me up and said no."

"Well he brought up a good point, you've been exhausted all week but yet Quinn stayed 2 nights because Puck had late shows." Brittany replied casually while standing up and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Are we really going to have this argument right now?" Santana asked while crossing her arms and leaning on the counter.

Brittany shook her head. "Nothing to argue about, Noah already said the obvious." Brittany then opened her laptop back up and began typing again.

"So I guess I don't have your help with the boys tonight?" Santana stated while grabbing plates out of the cupboard.

"I never said that." Brittany replied casually.

"What's with the passive aggressive shit tonight B?" Santana snapped.

"A – watch your tone with me Santana. B – I'm not being passive aggressive and C- you could have told Noah no. You give in to him way too easy. A little rejection won't hurt him." Brittany replied while standing up and grabbing the plates from Santana to set the table. "You're spoiling him."

"I'm allowed to spoil my child if I want Brittany." Santana said coldly.

"Ok, keep that in mind for later in life when it comes back around on us." Brittany said with a mock laugh.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm a bad mother now?" Santana asked while slamming the silverware down.

"I didn't say that at all Santana, what the hell is wrong with you tonight?" Brittany asked. "Actually what's been wrong with you for the past 2 weeks?"

Santana didn't respond she just kept setting the table.

"Fine…I'm actually not hungry after all…I have a lot of work to finish. I'll be in the office." Brittany replied while picking up her laptop and leaving the room."

Santana sighed loudly and pulled out her cell phone to text Quinn and let her know she would be keeping the boys tonight before she finished setting the table.

After dinner Santana put a movie on in the den for the boys. "Baths soon guys then bedtime, you all have school in the morning." She reminded them before leaving the room with Tubby on her heels. She emptied Tubby's litter box, and cleaned up the kitchen. She then took a plate up to Brittany for dinner.

"I know you're hungry, so I made you a plate." Santana replied softly while putting the plate down on the desk with a bottle of water.

Brittany looked up and smiled faintly. "Thank you. I will be done in an hour to help you give the boys baths and get them ready for bed."

Santana nodded and left the room. Santana went to the bedroom and got in the shower. _Get it together San._ She told herself over and over. She got out of the shower and sat on the bed for a few minutes thinking to herself as Brittany came in the room.

"Ready to give the boys baths?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, let me uh, just get dressed." Santana replied softly.

"Ok, I will run Noah's bath and then run the twins in the hall bathroom." Brittany stated before disappearing down the hall.

9pm, the boys were clean and in bed. Brittany came back to the bedroom from the office. Santana was out on the balcony smoking a cigarette. Brittany sighed to herself and got in the shower. As she was stepping out of the shower she noticed Santana brushing her teeth.

"I already saw you smoking." Brittany said while drying off. "And I'm sure I would have smelled it in you hair as well."

"Would you prefer I take another shower and wash my hair?" Santana replied coldly.

"No, I would prefer you get your ass off you shoulders and talk to me about what's wrong." Brittany snapped out.

"Nothing is wrong Brit." Santana replied while leaving the bathroom and getting in bed.

Brittany shook her head and sighed. She changed into pajamas and climbed in bed. "Good night Santana."

"Good night Brittany."

The two slept on opposite ends of the end with their backs to one another that night.

The next morning after dropping the boys off at school, Santana pulled over into a Starbucks. "Do you want coffee Brit?"

Brittany shook her head. "No thanks."

Santana pulled in the drive thru and ordered herself a coffee and 2 scones. She handed the bag to Brittany. "You need to eat something before your classes today."

Brittany nodded. "I know, thanks."

"Do you want me to just drop you off or do you want to go home and get your car." Santana asked before pulling off.

"If you don't mind picking me up after work you can drop me off." Brittany responded.

"Of course I don't mind Brit." Santana answered.

They rode in complete silence to the studio. "You can come back around 5pm." Brittany told the Latina while getting out of the car.

Santana nodded. "Have a good day Brit." Santana added softly.

Brittany walked around the driver's side. "You too San." She leaned in and gave Santana a soft kiss on the forehead while brushing some hair behind her ear. They locked eyes for a moment. Brittany was looking deep in Santana's eyes to find some reason for her actions lately. But the Latina's eyes were distant. So she sighed and walked toward the studio.

Santana went home and headed down to her studio right away. She tried to write a song but nothing would come out. She toyed around with different melodies on her piano but she officially had writer's block. After sitting in front of the piano for over 3 hours she headed back upstairs. She went up to the bedroom and changed the linen, before grabbing the linen in the Noah's room and the twins' room, and the guestroom and doing laundry. She vacuumed, cleaned every bathroom, and dusted. An hour later she was finally tired and sat down on the couch, when her stomach started to growl. She looked over at the clock and saw it just after 1pm. She got up to go the kitchen and cooked lunch.

She wrapped up the lunch in a picnic basket and drove back to Brittany's studio. She walked in and chatted with the receptionist for a few minutes before heading back to Brittany's office.

She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." Brittany called out.

Santana slowly opened the door and saw the blonde wrapping up a phone call.

Brittany smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh brought you lunch." Santana said while closing the door behind her.

"Perfect timing." Brittany said. "Thank you, I was just going to walk up the street to the deli and grab a sandwich."

Santana smiled as she placed the basket down on the table. She walked up to Brittany and hugged her. "I'm sorry Brit, I overreacted the other night." Santana stated.

"You did, but its okay." Brittany replied while kissing her forehead.

"Can we be done fighting?" Santana asked.

"We weren't fighting baby, I was just giving you some space to calm down and figure things out for yourself." Brittany responded while walking over to her office door and locking it. "I can't always tell you how to calm yourself down, you have to start doing that yourself."

They sat down at the table in Brittany's office as Santana unpacked the lunch. "This all looks great Santana." Brittany said with a smile while leaning forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Santana smiled fixed their plates.

"I know you don't think I'm a bad mother." Santana started. "I uh, was having a bad week and Noah's slight temper tantrum threw me off and I guess I just handled everything wrong last night."

Brittany nodded and began eating her pasta salad.

"I uh, was mainly hurt that you didn't ask me what was wrong earlier in the week when I was quiet." Santana added.

"Well Santana, I didn't ask you because you haven't asked me about my father in two weeks. I went to Lima two weeks ago for my dad's next round of chemo. When I got home, you completely negated the topic." Brittany replied while looking the Latina in the eye. "Do you know how much that hurt?"

Santana looked down. "I'm sorry…it's hard for me to talk about my that because my dad…"

Brittany cut her off. "San, baby I'm sorry you lost your parents. I really am. But this isn't about you or your parents or how you are handling their death. This is about my dad, my feelings, my family. You have to learn to put your own feelings, and insecurities to the side sometimes. Not everything is about you all the time." Brittany reached for Santana's hand. "I can't always make everything about you…and in this situation I refuse to let you make this about yourself."

Santana nodded. "I-I'm sorry Brit. I really am."

"I need you to be there for me right now. I need you to have my back like you promised to when we went to Lima for my dad's surgery. I have to be selfish about this right now." Brittany continued. "We are getting married baby, and if I can't count on you to catch me when I fall or slip then what happens?"

Santana blinked back tears.

"If I don't feel in my heart that you can be there for me 100% like I am for you….then this wont work." Brittany stated. "It wont work…"

"I-I'm trying Brit." Santana whispered.

"I know, but I need you to try harder. I will not keep putting my feelings and problems to the side to deal with yours. It's wearing me down and I cant anymore Santana." Brittany said as tears filled her eyes. "I'm breaking inside Santana…..I need you right now." Brittany now had tears free flowing from her eyes.

Santana got up and quickly moved to sit on the arm of Brittany's chair. "Brit…" Santana breathed out while pulling her into a hug.

"I need you Santana." Brittany sobbed out while clutching tightly to the Latina.

"This will work baby, because I will be there for you 100% Brit." Santana whispered. "I promise I will be."

Santana held Brittany as she cried until she calmed down. "Come on let's move over to the couch."

Santana led Brittany over to the couch in the corner of her room and laid down pulling the blonde on top of her. She held Brittany tightly. "I promise not to let your break completely Brit." Santana kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair "I wont let you break baby."

* * *

More tough love from Brittany to help Santana get stronger.

Noah's mini temper tantrum was fun to write...I didnt want to give him a huge one. Lol

Is Santana really ready to be there for Brittany 100%?

Next chapter is Spring Break with Brittany's sister and her friends coming to town. The girls throw a huge luau which includes fireworks - of all kinds ;)


	44. The Announcement

"Noah please finish your cereal so we can get going baby," Santana said while taking Tubby out of his hands and pushing his chair back in closer to the table. "You are going to be late for school."

"But I don't want cereal I want pancakes." Noah pouted and crossed his arms.

"Noah, sweetheart please…..not this morning. We don't have time for this." Santana pleaded while pouring coffee into a thermos for Brittany and packing the blonde a breakfast to take to work with her.

"When's Aunt Hannah coming?" Noah asked as he had a stare down with his cereal.

"She will be here when you get home from school." Santana replied over her shoulder.

She turned around and walked back over to the table and sat down across from her son. 'Mijo, you have to eat breakfast before school." Santana said softly. "Otherwise you are going to be hungry all the way up to lunch."

"I'll eat breakfast if we have pancakes." He whined.

"Noah…" She stopped herself and counted to 10 in her head. She was losing her patience very quickly but she was trying to stay calm. Since her talk with Brittany 2 weeks ago, she was more attentive to the blonde and what she was going through and she was working on staying calmer which was exerting more energy than usual out of he.

Brittany had been really stressed with running her studio, taking on a more advanced class to teach at night, she also would teach dance at a local high school every afternoon. On top of work, Brittany had a terrible cold last week but refused to slow down and rest. Santana was up late with the blonde the past two nights icing her body down and giving her massages as well as letting Brittany vent her frustrations out to her. Santana was growing exhausted but did her best not to let Brittany notice or let the blonde down. She promised to be there for her 100% and she was doing her best to keep her promise.

Since Brittany's comment about spoiling Noah, Santana did start to notice that Noah would manipulate her to get his way, she also noticed his temper tantrums were getting worse and worse. Thus, accepting the fact she spoiled her son rotten and now at 5 he knew exactly how to get his way.

"No, I'm not making pancakes this morning. We don't have time for that." Santana replied as she put her head on the table and breathed deeply.

Brittany came in the room and kissed Santana on the neck. "Morning baby."

Santana sat up, "Morning gorgeous." She added with a weak smile.

"Hey Noah, ready for school?" Brittany asked him while grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl and peeling it.

"Mommy wont give me breakfast." He pouted while crossing his arms. Brittany looked at the bowl of cereal in front of Noah and then over at the Latina, who rolled her eyes.

"Noah wants pancakes, but we are having cereal this morning." She deadpanned. Brittany nodded.

Brittany noticed how tired Santana looked and how she was slowly getting more and more irritated.

"What's wrong with the cereal?" Brittany asked while leaning down and picking up the spoon and taking a bite. "Tastes good to me." She said with a big smile. Noah just watched her. Brittany ate another spoonful and rubbed her stomach exaggerating how good the cereal was. "Since no one is eating this bowl….I guess I will." She sat down at the table and slid the bowl in front of her.

"That's mine." Noah said with a smile.

"But you aren't eating it." Brittany shrugged.

"But you can't have it." Noah replied.

"Why not?" Brittany asked while eating another spoonful.

"Cuz I wanna eat it." Noah said softly while reaching for the bowl.

Brittany slid the bowl back down in front of him. "Hurry up and finish so we can get to school ok?" Brittany told him. "San can I talk to you in the den?"

Santana nodded and followed Brittany into the den. Brittany gave her a big hug and kissed her slowly running her hands up and down her back. "I'm proud of you." She whispered after breaking the kiss and holding her tight.

"For what?" Santana asked.

"For not caving and making pancakes." Brittany stated. "You told him 'no' and stuck with it."

"Yeah and now my head hurts from going back and forth with a 5 year old." Santana said while laughing. "Why are you so much better with him?"

"I'm not better with him, just a little different baby." Brittany said while giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You want to come to work with me this morning for my morning class?"

"What about shopping and cleaning up before the girls get here?" Santana asked.

"Aside from Noah and the twins room, with toys everywhere, the house is clean, and I will go shopping with you so don't have to do everything yourself after class ok? I'm just covering Nicko's morning class." Brittany said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks babe." Santana said while leaning up to peck the blonde. "Still sore this morning?"

"A little bit, thanks for taking care of me the past few days." Brittany said with a smile.

"Well after we finish shopping how about a bath and I give you another rub down." Santana said with a smirk.

Brittany winked down at her and kissed her slowly as Santana started to slide her hands up the front of Brittany's shirt and under her bra rubbing her thumbs on the blonde's nipples. Brittany moaned softly.

"I'm done!" Noah screamed out from the kitchen.

Santana slid her hands back down. "I'll grab your breakfast for you and meet you in the car Brit."

Santana went to the kitchen and saw Noah did indeed finish eating all his cereal. "Good job baby, put the bowl in the sink and grab your lunch."

They arrived at Brittany's studio an hour and half later. Brittany did some paperwork while Santana laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Brittany glanced down at her watch and saw her morning class would be starting in a few minutes. She knew how tired Santana was, so she grabbed a blanket out of the closet and tossed it on her kissing her on the forehead and slipped out of the office.

Brittany was half way through her class when she spotted Santana at the door watching and smiled and winked at the Latina. Once class was over and everyone cleared out Santana walked up to Brittany and hugged her. "I love watching you dance."

Brittany smiled. "I love _you_."

"Ready to go shopping?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, let's stop by the house first." Brittany said while grabbing her hand.

Once they were home Brittany pinned Santana to the wall and began kissing her passionately running her hands under the Latina's shirt and cupping her breasts.

"Brit…." Santana breathed out while moaning as Brittany moved over to her neck.

"I need you San….we haven't made love in over 2 weeks. I need you baby." Brittany whispered in her ear while sucking on her earlobe.

"I've missed your touch…" Santana moaned out while grabbing Brittany's face and bringing it back to her mouth and sticking her tongue in right away. Brittany slid Santana's sweats off and ran her finger up and down the Latina's folds.

"Damn…you're ready for me." Brittany said while picking the Latina up and laying her on the couch.

"Wait….put the blanket down B." Santana said.

Brittany nodded and laid down the blanket first. She then slid Santana's shirt off and unclasped her bra and immediately began kissing her breasts. She ran her finger through Latina again and stuck the finger in Santana's mouth, moaning as Santana sucked her own juices off the blonde's finger.

"Get naked Brit." Santana rasped out.

Brittany quickly shed her clothes and laid down on top of the Latina as they kissed slowly and grinded into each other. Santana reached down and stuck her finger in the blonde and slowly began pumping, Brittany began sucking on her breasts causing the Latina to roll her hips.

"Fuck…same time Brit." Santana moaned out.

Brittany nodded and had Santana open her legs all the way into the splits on the couch. "Scoot all the way back baby." Brittany said softly.

Santana nodded and scooted back resting her back on the back of the couch. Brittany then nestled between the Latina's legs and licked her slowly before lowering herself and letting her cores touch. Brittany rocked slowly to build up a rhythm.

"Shit….B." Santana moaned out. "God I've missed your body." As Brittany began to grind harder and fast Santana dug her nails into the blonde's back.

"Damn baby you feel so good." Brittany whispered while capturing Santana's lips and moaning into the kiss. She rested her forehead on Santana's so she could look deep in her eyes.

"I love you Santana…I love you so much baby." Brittany whispered while resting her hands on the Latina's shoulders and grinding faster. Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany hungrily.

She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. So she steadied Brittany's face so the blonde could look in her eyes and Brittany knew she felt the same way.

Santana turned them she was on top with Brittany in between her legs. She leaned down and kissed Brittany's breast as she rocked her core into the blondes.

Santana was panting loudly as sweat dripped down both their bodies. The air was was thick as their built up sexual tension was finally being released along with the arguments and stress of the past two weeks. The only noise was the sound of skin hitting skin, engulfed with moans and kissing.

"Shit…San….." Brittany moaned louder while pulling Santana down to kiss her again.

Santana began grinding harder and faster into Brittany. "I'm c-c-c-c-close Brit….Beeeeeeeeeeee"

"Not yet, baby. Hold on." Brittany whispered out while flipping them once again she was on top to control the rhythm. "I don't want this end."

Brittany slowed down the rhythm and leaned down to kiss the Latina while slowly running her hands up and the Latina's body, which was covered in sweat. Brittany guided her hands down her slick body being sure to touch as much skin as she could Brittany slowly and skillfully rocked her core into Santana's creating just enough contact to keep them aroused but not enough that either would peak. Santana was digging her nails deeper into Brittany's skin. "I love you Brit….." Santana whispered as the blonde sucked on her pulse point and she ran her fingers through the long blonde hair.

"Ok…ready to finish baby?" Brittany asked as she massaged Santana's breast.

"I'm going to explode B." Santana replied with a smirk while she grabbed Brittany's butt and rested her hands there pushing the blonde closer to her.

Brittany picked up the rhythm again and was grinding and rocking so hard into Santana the sound of their skin slapping each other was almost deafening.

"Ssssssssssss…Im c-cooooooommmmming." Brittany screamed out.

'Bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Santana screamed out as Brittany pumped one final time into her and their bodies shook violently with the most powerful orgasm their ever gave each other.

Santana knew Brittany was spent so she kept a slow lazy rhythm until they rode out their aftershocks. Brittany collapsed on her and began sobbing. Santana kissed her temple and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong baby?"

Brittany shook her head. "I'm just overwhelmed right now, that was intense."

Santana hugged her tightly before turning Brittany's head to kiss her slowly and softly. "What do you need from me right now Brit?"

"Everything….nothing….I don't know anymore." Brittany whispered out.

Santana simply held her for a few more minutes. "Come on, let's go take a bath and get cleaned up." Santana wiped her tears away and sat up slowly.

Santana led Brittany up to the bedroom and ran a bubble bath. While they waited for the tub to fill she sat on Brittany's lap straddling the blonde. "Whatever you need baby, just let me know." Santana said softly. Brittany ran her hands up and down the Latina's back and leaned forward and kissed her softly slowly sticking her tongue in Santana's mouth.

She then flipped them over quickly and opened Santana's legs and begging licking her quickly and deeply. "Brit…..what are you…oooooooooooooo"

Brittany plunged her tongue in deeply and began pumping in and out of Santana while tightly holding the Latina's hips still.

"Brit….baby…b-b-b-b-baby you don't have to do this." Santana moaned out.

Brittany began sucking on the Latinas already tender clit and Santana peaked again almost immediately sending a wave of juices into Brittany's mouth. She licked Santana clean and stood back up.

Santana was panting as she slowly found the strength to sit up. "Brit…"

Brittany went in the bathroom and got in the tub. Santana got up and followed her. "Brittany…please talk to me?"

"I'm fine Santana, come sit with me please?" Brittany held her hand out.

Santana settled in the bathtub as the blonde gently washed her body, once she was done Santana turned around and washed Brittany. She leaned forward and kissed her softly. "All clean….ready to get out?"

Brittany nodded and the two got out and dried one another off before getting dressed. Brittany looked down at her watch. "Geez its 1pm already."

"1pm?" Santana exclaimed. "Did we really have sex for an hour and a half?"

Brittany smiled. "Every second was worth it." She walked over to Santana and kissed her neck. "We better clean up the living room before we go pick up Hannah and her friends."

Santana nodded. "Shit we don't even grocery shop." She groaned.

"Don't stress baby, we can still go." Brittany said as they walked out of the room. "We can take 2 cars and have the girls go with us that way we make sure to get what they will actually eat."

"Ok…that's a good idea." Santana replied.

5pm. Santana and Brittany had a house full of people. Brittany gathered everyone in the den so they could go over house rules for the week.

"Ok ladies, while we aren't your parents….I do have a few house rules. Britt's and I room, Noah's room, and the studio are off limits, everything else is yours to use and enjoy. Which includes the game room in the basement. Hannah, you of course can come in our room if you need to, and you can go in Noah's room if you need to." Santana started. "Two of you can share the bed in the guestroom, if you are comfortable doing so, if not we have an air mattress we can blow up or there is a sofa bed in the den. The other two can stay in twins room, which has bunk beds, but I get the feeling you girls really wont be sleep much this weekend." Santana laughed.

"You girls are welcome to use the pool and Jacuzzi outside. Make sure you put the top back on the Jacuzzi once you are finished and it is turned off." Brittany chimed in.

"I know you girls have some friends that also in LA for Spring Break, but there is to be no company without our permission, especially if we aren't home." Santana added.

"Mainly because of our celebrity status and that fact that we have a 5 year old son we cant have people in and out of the house." Brittany clarified.

Noah tugged on Santana's shirt, so she leaned down and picked him up, and he cuddled into her chest while staring at the girls. "We will be having a huge luau picnic on Friday night for your girls so you can invite friends to that." Santana told them with a smile. "Am I forgetting anything Brit?"

Brittany thought for second. "Ummmm, oh yeah the most important part. Hannah I am letting you use my car for the week, since you girls are 16 you need to be back here at midnight every night. No questions. You are still minors and you don't live in LA." She handed Hannah a prepaid credit card for gas.

"Any questions?" Santana asked.

Chelsea, Hannah's best friend, spoke up. "Do you want us to help you buy food or anything…my mom gave me extra cash and I've been saving my allowance so I can help out with it." She reached for her purse.

Santana smiled. "Absolutely not sweetheart. Save your money for the mall. Eat as much as you want whenever you want. All I ask is if you cook, just clean up after yourselves."

Chelsea smiled and nodded. "Thanks Miss Lopez…you're really cool."

"Miss Lopez … ouch. Call me Santana honey." The Latina said with a wink. "Hannah, I'm really tired and I think I have a sick little guy here so would you girls be able to go grocery shopping for us? We have a list and everything and you girls can get whatever else you want that isn't on the list."

"Of course San." Hannah replied with a smile.

Santana grabbed her purse and pulled out her credit card to hand to Hannah. "Just charge everything."

Brittany quickly took the card before Hannah could. "Oh no….I don't trust you guys with a platinum card." She laughed. "Here's $400 cash. Make sure everything we have on the list is in the cart before you add the extras."

She handed Santana her card back and gave Hannah the list and her car keys. "There is a grocery store a few blocks away. I wrote the address down, use your GPS to find it, depending on how lost you girls get and how long it takes determines how often you get the car this week." Brittany added with a smile.

"Your sister and Santana are really cool." Nicole, one of Hannah's friends, said with a smile.

"Ok, we will be back." Hannah replied with a smile.

"Can I go with Hannah?" Noah whispered.

Santana felt his head and noticed he had a fever. "Not this time mijo." She replied softly while rubbing her back. "Babe, he has a fever can you grab some medicine so I can break it."

Brittany nodded and kissed Noah on the forehead. "Yeah he does, I'll be right back."

Later that evening, the girls were in the den watching a movie surrounded by junk food, Noah was sleep in Santana's arms in the bed, while Brittany sat on the other side of the bed watching TV.

"I'm going to put him to bed Brit," Santana said softly. Brittany nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. Santana came back to the room and locked their door before crawling in bed with Brittany and snuggling close to her.

"Want to watch a movie baby?" Brittany asked while resting her hand on the Latina's thigh.

"Sounds good." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany wrapped her arm around the Latina and kissed the top of her head. "Did you talk to your dad today?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled brightly. "Yeah I did, he wanted to talk about Noah the entire time."

"Let's plan another trip back to Lima so Noah can spend more time with your dad." Santana said while wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist.

"Really?"

"Yeah your dad is his grandfather, I want them to have a close bond." Santana replied softly. "He needs to be around your parents more."

"Thank you." Brittany hugged Santana tightly. Halfway through the movie Santana was sleep cuddled in Brittany's side as the blonde was sleep with her arms tightly around the Latina.

Santana woke up when she heard a soft knock on the door. She raised her head and looked around when she heard the knock again. She untangled herself from Brittany and went to the door when she found Hannah.

"Hey Hannah, everything okay?" Santana asked.

"Umm….yeah I just…I'm sorry Santana…shit…you're sleep." Hannah started to ramble.

"Hey, hey, hey…what's wrong sweetie?" Santana asked her while stepping into the hall and closing the door.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered out.

Santana nodded. "Ok, ummm let's go down to my studio. It's sound proof so we have privacy."

"Thanks."

Santana led Hannah down to the studio. She went to the mini fridge and handed her a bottle of water before sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sorry to wake you up." Hannah whispered.

Santana smiled softly. "It's fine, talk to me…what's wrong?"

"When did, " Hannah took a deep breath. "When did you know you liked Brittany….as more than a friend?"

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Hannah sweetheart you know how Britt's and I relationship started." Santana said slowly. "Do you like one of your friends?"

"I think so…" She whispered out. "But I have a boyfriend too and I really like him….like I like him a whole lot. I think I love him."

Santana smiled. "Well tell me about your boyfriend first."

"His name is Jackson, he's the starting point guard for the Varsity basketball team, he gets really good grades too." Hannah said with a smile.

"He sounds like a catch, is he cute?" Santana asked with a big smile.

Hannah nodded quickly. "He has the cutest dimples when he smiles."

"How does he treat you?"

"Like a princess, he opens doors and pulls out chairs." Hannah beamed.

"I can tell how your face lights up that you really like him. I can see it in your eyes, they are twinkling right now." Santana said with a soft smile.

"I do really like him." Hannah said confidently.

"Ok, now that we established that. Let's talk about this friend." Santana said.

Just as Hannah was about to start Brittany came in the studio holding a crying Noah… "Here you are, Noah's is throwing up San."

"Shit, is he?" Santana stood up. "Hannah can we finish this talk tomorrow?"

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Of course, feel better Noah."

Santana grabbed Noah as she clutched her tightly. "Mommy." He cried.

Santana carried him back upstairs and into the ensuite in their room. She sat Noah on the counter. "What's wrong mijo?"

"M-my tummy hurts." He whined once again.

Brittany came into the bathroom with a small bottle of Pedialyte. "Here baby, take a few sips."

Noah took a few sips and leaned back into Santana before vomiting all over the Latina's shirt. Santana winced and Brittany scrunched up her face trying not to laugh. She grabbed a wet towel and wiped Noah's face. She then picked him up and rocked him slightly.

Santana quickly went to the bedroom and took off her shirt and grabbed a clean one. She placed her soiled shirt in the sink and turned on the faucet. "I think he should sleep with us tonight Brit."

"I agree, he's burning up to baby." Brittany said while she took Noah's shirt off, since he sweated through it. Santana made a cold compress and ran it over his back.

"There is a thermometer in the bathroom in his room. I'ma go grab it." Santana said while quickly leaving the room.

"You're okay sweetie, mommy and B are going to take care of you ok?" Brittany cooed in his ear while still running the towel over her scorching hot skin once again.

Santana came back with the thermometer. "I need to take your temperature mijo." Santana said softly while sticking the thermometer in his ear.

"Shit, it's 101.4 Brit." Santana whispered.

"Do you want to take him to the hospital." Brittany asked while slowly rocking Noah and rubbing his back again.

Santana looked at the clock on the sink. "It's already 2am… if his fever doesn't go down by the time we wake back up when can. We should be able to contain it for now though."

Brittany nodded. "Come on let's get in back to bed." Brittany walked in the room and sat down on the bed.

Santana grabbed some liquid medicine and sat on the bed next to Brittany. "Open up baby."

"I don't want it….its yucky." Noah cried.

"Come on baby you need it feel better," Santana said gently as she gave Noah the medicine. She went back to the bathroom and grabbed a bath towel and made another cold compress. She came back and laid the towel in the middle of the bed. "Lay him on the towel Brit." Brittany laid him softly on the towel and stroked his hair and Santana ran a cold compress down his neck and back.

"You okay San?" Brittany whispered.

Santana nodded blinking back her tears.

Brittany built another makeshift pillow wall next to Noah. She patted the space between her legs. Santana crawled in and laid down on Brittany's chest keeping her hand on Noah and running the cold towel down his back.

After waking up three times from Noah throwing up it was finally morning. Santana feel asleep holding Noah in her lap while leaning on Brittany who had her hand on Noah's back and her other arm wrapped around the Latina.

Hannah knocked and peeped in the room. "Brit? San?" She called out.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her sister who was smiling. "We, uh made you guys breakfast since you were up late with Noah."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks Hannah." I will wake Santana up and we will be down soon."

Hannah nodded and smiled. "Hey everything ok? What were you and San talking about last night?" Brittany asked as Santana started to wake up.

"Just girl talk Brit. She was telling me about her boyfriend." Santana said while opening her eyes and winking at Hannah. Brittany smiled.

"See ya in a few minutes." Hannah called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Santana sat up slowly and placed Noah on the bed. She leaned over and kissed Brittany. "Good morning."

"Morning baby." Brittany replied while stroking Santana's hair.

Santana reached over and checked Noah's temperature again and sighed in relief when it was 99.1. "Thank you for helping me last night. You are a really good mom Brit." Santana said with a smile.

"Well I'm learning from one of the best baby." Brittany winked at her and leaned forward to kiss her.

Later that afternoon, Puck was out in the backyard grilling. Santana put together a small BBQ for the girls since it was such nice day. Mercedes was there with her background singers, and a few of her dances, Quinn and Puck came with Eli and Manny. Some of Brittany's fellow dancers came, as well as some of Santana's colleagues. The boys were helping Puck grill excited to run the spices and buns back and forth from the house to the grill. Hannah and her friends were all in the pool.

Santana and Brittany were in a lovey dovey mood and couldn't keep their hands off of each other. All morning and afternoon they were hugging and lightly kissing one another while exchanging loving glances.

"What's gotten into those two?" Quinn asked as Mercedes handed her a bottle of water and sat on the picnic table next to her.

Mercedes looked at Brittany and Santana who were whispering to each other and placing innocent kisses on each other's lips while hugging each other tightly off to the side. "What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn shrugged. "They can't keep their hands off each other. We have our kids running around." Quinn hissed out. "Its inappropriate."

Mercedes fell out laughing. "You cant be serious right now Q."

Brittany and Santana came over to where the two were. Santana brought over a bowl of salsa and guacamole and a bag of chips. "Having a good time ladies?" Santana asked as she sat on Brittany's lap and kissed the blonde on the neck.

Noah came running over with a hotdog. "Here mommies."

Brittany leaned down took the hotdog. "Thank you baby, feeling better?" She asked while rubbing his back.

"Mommies?" Quinn asked to herself.

Noah nodded. "Go drink some water mijo, no juice until you drink 2 bottles of water." Santana told him.

"Ok." He nodded and ran off.

"Wanna share this babe?" Brittany asked while taking a bite of the hotdog and then holding it up to Santana's mouth for her to take a bite.

"Mmmmmmm, good." Santana replied while leaning to kiss the blonde softly while smiling.

"God you guys are so damn cute together." Mercedes beamed.

"Ummm, can we keep the soft porn to a minimum today?" Quinn said coldly while putting her sunglasses on.

"What's with you today Q?" Santana asked while taking another bite of the hotdog.

"Nothing, it's just really hot out." Quinn replied.

"It's only like 80 degrees out." Brittany responded while accepting the last bite of the hotdog from Santana and running her hands up Santana's side.

"I didn't ask for the damn forecast Brittany." Quinn snapped.

"Hey, watch it Q," Santana warned Quinn. "Don't use that tone with Brit."

"Excuse me Santana?' Quinn said while taking off her sunglasses and glaring at the Latina.

"I said watch your fuckin tone with Brit," Santana removed her shades and glared back at the blonde challenging her to say something else.

Quinn rolled her eyes and got up and walked away. "Whatever."

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked getting extremely agitated. Brittany began rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Don't let it get to you San." Mercedes said. "She's like a thousand months pregnant. She probably just moody."

Brittany leaned up and kissed Santana's neck softly. "Thank you."

Santana turned to face the blonde. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For defending me against Quinn." Brittany said with a smile. "I know that probably wasn't easy for you."

Santana leaned back down and kissed her again softly. "It was actually easier than I thought it would be. "

After everyone ate Santana stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand. "I uh, well Brit and I have an announcement to make." Santana started. "Brittany and I have known each other since we were little, we dated in high school and fell in love. Life separated us and an unfortunate event brought us back together. We haven't been back together that long but I know that I don't want to go day with seeing her beautiful face in the morning." Santana looked up at the blonde, who leaned down and kissed her forehead. So in Hawaii we made a decision, well we decided to take our relationship to the next level." Santana whispered something to Brittany.

"This isn't happening right now." Quinn said to no one in particular but Puck and Mercedes both heard her and gave her a confused look.

"We are engaged!" Brittany and Santana screamed out together and holding up their rings.

"And Brittany is my mommy now!' Noah added while running up to Brittany and hugging her leg.

"Yeah, I gave Brittany co-guardianship papers around Christmas, so she is Noah's legal guardian as well." Santana added.

There were loud applauses and cheers and congrats all around.

"This is bullshit!" Quinn screamed out while walking in the house and slamming the door leaving the people in the back yard speechless.

* * *

Santana and Hanna finish their convo next chapter.

Brittany is so awesome with Noah...decided to throw some family time in there

Santana snapping on Quinn about Brittany...whoa! Lol

What's wrong with Quinn? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm


	45. TIckTickTickBoom!

**Wow at the huge response to the last chapter glad you all loved it...it was definitely the turning point chapter of the story I think**

**This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_After everyone ate Santana stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand. "I uh, well Brit and I have an announcement to make." Santana started. "Brittany and I have known each other since we were little, we dated in high school and fell in love. Life separated us and an unfortunate event brought us back together. We haven't been back together that long but I know that I don't want to go day with seeing her beautiful face in the morning." Santana looked up at the blonde, who leaned down and kissed her forehead. So in Hawaii we made a decision, well we decided to take our relationship to the next level." Santana whispered something to Brittany._

_"This isn't happening right now." Quinn said to no one in particular but Puck and Mercedes both heard her and gave her a confused look._

_"We are engaged!" Brittany and Santana screamed out together and holding up their rings._

_"And Brittany is my mommy now!' Noah added while running up to Brittany and hugging her leg._

_"Yeah, I gave Brittany co-guardianship papers around Christmas, so she is Noah's legal guardian as well." Santana added._

_There were loud applauses and cheers and congrats all around._

_"This is bullshit!" Quinn screamed out while walking in the house and slamming the door leaving the people in the back yard speechless._

Santana was glaring at the door of the house speechless as Brittany rubbed the small of her back sensing she was about to explode.

"Why is Aunt Quinn yelling?" Noah asked finally breaking the silence that fell over the backyard.

"I don't know baby," Brittany said while picking him up and kissing him on the cheek. "Noah, what did you eat today?" Brittany said softly while sitting him back on the ground when she noticed the fire in Santana's eyes intensifying.

He thought for a moment. "I had a hotdog." He said with a smile.

"You need to eat a little more mijo, or does your tummy still hurt?" Santana said softly while leaning over and ruffling his hair.

"No I'm all better now." He stated proudly, causing Brittany and Santana to both smile.

"Give mommy a kiss." Noah left a wet kiss on the Latina's cheek.

Hannah came walking over to them. "Congrats Santana and Brittany." She gave them both a big hug. "I'm so ready to call you my sister San." Hannah added with a big smile.

Santana smiled back at her. "Thanks Hannah. You've always been my little sister sweetheart." The Latina winked. "Can you do me a favor and fix Noah a plate for me. He can't have juice or soda today just water. I don't want to upset his stomach again." Santana added.

"Sure, come on Noah." Hannah stretched out her hand to the small boy.

"You can go check on her if you want." Brittany said softly as Santana was once again glaring at the house tapping her foot.

Santana shook her head. "No, I want to enjoy the picnic with my beautiful fiancée in our backyard. I'm still hungry, let's go grab another plate." Santana pulled Brittany into a hug and kissed her. "I love you baby, and that's all that matters right now."

Brittany smiled and picked Santana up and spun her around a few times. "I love you too."

The two made small plates and sat down back at the picnic table across from Mercedes and Puck; the vibe at the table was a little awkward and tense. Santana once again sat on Brittany's lap while the two fed each other and exchanged kisses as various people came up to them and congratulated them.

"Shit, I'm sorry for Quinn guys." Puck said softly. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong is with her today." He slammed his fork down on the plate. "She's been such a bi.."

Santana shot him a glare and shook her head.

"She's been a brat all week long." He corrected himself.

"Don't apologize for her Puck….it's not your fault." Santana replied. "You didn't just cause a scene."

"Did you go check on her San?" Mercedes asked.

Santana shook her head. "No, and I'm not going to. She owes me an apology and she really owes Brit an apology."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah she does."

"We are going through enough right now without Quinn adding unnecessary extra stress." Santana replied as Brittany rubbed her back but stayed quiet and ate her food. "I don't need the stress and Brittany sure in the hell doesn't either."

"How is your dad Brit?" Mercedes asked,

Brittany smiled. "He uh, he's doing ok. His last round of chemo took really well, my mom said he is getting stronger."

"Thats great Brit. I would love to go back to Lima with you guys next time. I need to swing through and check on my mom and visit Jake anyways." Puck replied.

"Really? That would be awesome Puck." Brittany said with a smile.

"Count me in too Brit." Mercedes added with a smile. "I feel like I haven't been supportive enough."

"Mercedes you do more than enough. You've been very supportive, just by taking Noah out of the house for the day to give us a breather is helping." Brittany stated.

Santana nodded in agreement. Manny and Eli came running up to Santana. "Aunt Sanny can we have corn?" Eli said sweetly. Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah, please?"

"I didn't buy corn babies, I'm sorry." Santana asked while sliding off Brittany's lap and sitting down next to her. "I will make sure we have some at the luau for you for next weekend."

"I brought some over San. Come on boys; let's go get corn. You ladies want any?" Puck asked while picking up Eli and tossing him in the air.

They all shook their heads. "I'm going to grab a drink, want anything?" Brittany asked while standing up.

"Bring out the pitchers of margaritas baby, they are in the fridge." Santana told her.

Manny climbed up the table and sat down next to Santana and stared up at her. "Having fun Manny?" Santana asked with a smile while rubbing his back.

He nodded. "What's engaged?"

Mercedes smiled at the innocent question. Santana picked him up and put him in her lap.

"Well you know how your mommy and daddy are married?" Manny nodded. "The time before two people get married is when you are engaged."

Manny shrugged. "So I can be engaged to her." Manny pointed over to Hannah who was dancing around with Noah. "She's pretty." He added with a smile. He then hopped off Santana's lap and went running towards her.

"That one there is going to be worse than Puck in high school." Mercedes stated.

'Yeah he is." Santana laughed.

Brittany was in the house grabbing the margarita pitchers out of the fridge when Quinn walked in from the sunroom.

"You're taking advantage of her." Quinn said softly. "You know she isn't ready to get married."

"I'm not having this conversation with you Quinn." Brittany replied softly. "This isn't the right time."

"Yes, you are Brittany. We are going to talk about this right now."

"No, I'm not." Brittany went to the open the door when Quinn slammed it.

"Yes the fuck you are Brittany, You are going to do more harm than good. She isn't strong enough to for that type of commitment." Quinn yelled out. "You know damn well she isn't."

"She isn't as strong as she should be yet because you've been babying her Quinn; you have set her back years. She shouldn't still be this fragile right now." Brittany said trying to keep herself calm.

Mercedes saw the door open and shut abruptly. "San, I think we need to head to the house for a second."

Santana looked over at the house and back at Mercedes before getting up and running to the house with Mercedes close behind.

As they opened the door they saw Quinn right up in Brittany's face yelling, the margarita pitchers were shattered on the floor with the frozen drink everywhere. Santana's first instinct was to snatch Quinn by her head and pull her back but Mercedes grabbed her arm. "She's pregnant Santana….keep that in mind. Do not hit her." She whispered to the Latina while holding her firmly around the waist.

"You're blaming this shit on me, you have some fuckin nerve Brittany, you can't waltz in after being gone for years and think you're a better friend to her than I am." Quinn screamed.

"You're right Quinn, I'm not her friend…I'm her fiancée." Brittany said with tears filling her eyes. "I guess you don't understand the difference in those roles in her life."

"You are going to ruin her and Noah's lives. I trusted you to take care of her not take advantage of her." Quinn hissed out.

"You are fuckin crazy Quinn…you sure you aren't in love with her?" Brittany spat back.

"No, I'm not in love with her but she is my best friend and I love her, I'm looking out for her best interest." Quinn held up her left hand. "And if case you forgot I'm married."

"Barely, aren't you fuckin around with Rachel still?" Brittany replied coldly while laughing.

Quinn raised her hand to slap Brittany just as Santana lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. "I swear to God, Lucy Quinn Fabray, if you hit Brittany I will fuckin kill you right now." Santana snarled out.

Mercedes jumped forward and picked Santana up and quickly moved her out of Quinn's face, Brittany took a few steps back. Mercedes carried Santana over by Brittany a few feet away.

"You bitches are crazy. I need a fuckin drink." Mercedes yelled out. "There will be no fighting in here or killing anyone Santana."

Santana went over to Brittany and grabbed her face forcing the blonde to look her in the eyes. "Look at me Brit, are you okay baby?" Santana asked softly.

"I'm fine Santana." Brittany replied while kissing the Latina softly.

Santana sighed, "Ok." She pulled Brittany in for tight hug and kissed her neck softly a few times while rubbing her hands up and down the blondes back. "Are you sure?" She asked while looking the blonde over.

"I'm swear, I'm fine, I can feel your heart beating baby." Brittany whispered while rubbing the Latina's sides. "Relax, I can't handle you getting sick on me right now." Santana nodded and took a deep breath letting Brittany's embrace relax her and calm her down.

"I'm going to clean up this mess." Mercedes said while shaking her head and starting to pick up the glass.

"Shit, let me help you Cedes." Brittany walked over and bent down to help her.

"Don't cut your hand baby." Santana said while glaring at Quinn.

"Aren't you going to warn Mercedes not to cut her hand as well?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"What the fuck is your problem Quinn?" Santana asked her.

"You aren't ready to get married and giving Brittany co guardianship?" Quinn laughed. "Come on Santana…let's think here."

"How do you know what I'm ready for Quinn?" Santana asked.

"You turned down her proposal initially remember? And two weeks later you're suddenly ready to get married because you're in Hawaii." Quinn laughed. "Brittany's tongue game really that good?"

Santana gasped. Brittany's eyes widened. "Quinn!" Mercedes yelled out. "You're out of line Q….way the fuck out of line right now."

Santana felt the tears building in her eyes.

"You aren't strong enough yet, Brittany is using you, she's taking advantage of you. Hell if I didn't email her about your parents funeral do you even think she would be here right now?" Quinn yelled. "Let's think Santana." Quinn tapped the Latina on the side of the head.

"Come San, you know this is too soon….you know in your heart you are moving too soon, and making her Noah's other legal guardian this soon is just stupid. You aren't emotionally ready for this type of commitment. You will probably never be, you aren't the same anymore. You may never the same Santana. Brittany is going to realize that and she will leave you."

"Brittany encourages me daily, whether she realizes it or not, I find strength just by looking in her eyes, hell some days she is the only reason I want to wake the fuck up in the morning, she doesn't judge me, she doesn't hold my faults against me, she's great with Noah, she loves him unconditionally like he is biologically hers, she takes care of me, she wants me to take care of her, she's patient, she sees past my insecurities and accepts me, she taught me how to accept love again, she made me realize that I deserve to be loved…she loves me and I love her." Santana said calmly. "The only thing I know deep in my heart is that I want to spend the rest of my life with Brittany by my side."

Santana now had tears streaming down her face.

"Quinn I love you, you're my best friend but you need to leave." Santana said softly at first. "Get out of my house." She added a little louder.

"What?" Quinn asked while taking a step back.

Mercedes and Brittany froze in their tracks. Brittany stood up and walked over and stood behind Santana placing her hands on the Latinas shoulders lightly massaging them to keep the Latina calm.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Santana yelled. "I don't want you here right now….I-I can't have you here right now."

"San…" Mercedes said slowly while standing up.. "Everyone let's just calm down."

"The boys and Puck are welcome to stay." Santana paused and wiped her tears. "But I want you out of my fuckin house right now." She screamed the latter. "Go!"

Quinn turned and walked out of the kitchen slamming the door so hard that she shattered the glass.

Mercedes sighed loudly. "Fuckin great." Santana groaned out.

Santana turned to Brittany. "I don't care what Quinn says or thinks. I know what I'm doing…I'm ready to marry you baby." Santana leaned up and kissed the blonde. "I love you, you love me, we love Noah. That's all that matters Brit." Santana hugged her tighter. "That's all that matters."

"I know you are ready baby." Brittany replied softly while kissing her temple and wiping her tears away. "I know."

Puck came running up to the house. "Dammit San….shit is everyone ok? We will be paying for the door, don't worry about that." He gave Santana a hug. "I'm so sorry." She nodded.

"It's not your fault." Santana reassured him. "She needs to leave my house Puck."

Puck nodded. "Look I'm going to take her home; I will take the boys as well." Puck replied. "Then I will be back to help you clean up outside, and makeshift your door for the night."

"The boys are still welcome to spend the weekend like planned." Santana said softly. "No sense in them suffering over something that doesn't involve them."

"You sure babe," Puck asked her while glancing over at Brittany.

"Yeah, its fine Puck." Brittany spoke. "Please uh, just take Quinn home."

Puck nodded and walked out the door.

"I uh, I'm going to have Hannah put the boys in the pool so they don't come to the house." Brittany replied. "I will be right back." She leaned over and kissed Santana softly and hugged her tightly again. "I love you."

"I love you too Brit." Santana replied with a soft smile as the blonde disappeared outside.

"So…." Mercedes started while dumping some of the glass in the trash can Santana brought over. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know…but at this point I don't even care. She disrespected Brittany and I in so many ways tonight that I just can't…." Santana replied while grabbing a mop.

Mercedes saw the Latina was shaking. "Santana? Are you okay?" She asked softly while standing up and taking the mop from her.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Santana answered quickly.

"San…"

"Cedes….please." Santana pleaded. "I don't need a lecture right now." Santana sighed. "Just uh, please just help me clean this up ok?"

"I'm not going to going to lecture you." She said with a smile. "I just want you to know that even Quinn obviously refuses to see it, you are strong enough to make decisions right now. Brit coming back was the best possible thing for you. She was able to help you in ways Quinn and I couldn't. You guys make a great couple and a beautiful family. And I personally am more than happy for you sweetie." Mercedes finished.

Santana blinked back her tears and mouthed a thank you to the diva. Mercedes gave her a hug and then continued picking up the glass.

"And for the record if Quinn wasn't pregnant I would have totally let you kick her ass." Mercedes smirked causing the Latina to laugh.

Brittany came back in. "Puck uh sent everyone home, Noah, Eli and Manny are in the pool with Hannah and her friends. They can all swim and they are all Cheerios so they know CPR."

"I trust Hannah with Noah, Brit." Santana said with a smile. "I know he's fine."

Brittany leaned down and picked up a piece of glass instantly slicing her finger. "Shit!" She winced out as blood started to gush out.

"Brit!" Santana jumped up and got a towel and applied pressure to the cut.

"Wash it first San." Mercedes called out while running to the bathroom to the first aid kit.

Santana gently washed Brittany's finger and examined it. "It doesn't look that deep, so you probably won't need stitches." Mercedes handed her the first aid kit and Santana bandaged up the finger and kissed the bandage when she was done.

8pm. The backyard was cleaned up, the kitchen was cleaned up, the boys were watching cartoons with Tubby in the den, Hannah and her friends were down in the game room playing pool and listening to music.

Santana and Brittany were in the sunroom looking out in the backyard in a comfortable silence while cuddled on one of the couches. "Are you ok Sanny?" Brittany asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah I am, are you?" She answered back.

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know."

Mercedes walked in. "I'm going to head out if you girls don't need anything else."

"Stay and have a few drinks with us." Santana said softly.

"You sure?" She asked.

Brittany nodded.

"Can you make some of your signature martinis Cedes, I need something stiff right now." Santana said.

"I had the best joke if you were straight." Mercedes said while laughing.

Brittany laughed. "Go to hell Mercedes." Santana yelled out while laughing.

Mercedes went to the bar in the corner of the sunroom and made the girls a martini and sat down in on the chairs across from the couch that Santana and Brittany were cuddled on. Santana had her feet laying on the spanse of the couch with her head laying on Brittany's shoulder. The blonde had her arm around Santana rubbing her side.

"So, today was crazy? You ladies ok?" Mercedes asked while sipping her martini.

"Yeah." Santana replied. "As long as Brit is ok then I'm ok."

Brittany smiled and turned her head to kiss the Latina. "I'm ok with you by my side."

"Thanks for everything Mercedes, you have no idea how much we appreciate it." Santana replied.

Noah came running in the room. "Can we have ice cream?"

"No sweets tonight," Brittany said calmly.

Noah then looked over to Santana with a pout. "You heard B, she said no sweets mijo."

"B-b-but I want ice cream." Noah stuttered out as tears formed in his eyes.

"Mijo, there is no need to cry you will live without having ice cream for one night." Santana replied softly.

"But I want it…" Noah whined.

"Noah Antonio Lopez, Brit said no…so the answer is no." Santana said sternly. "There is fruit salad on the table if you want that, but no ice cream."

Noah walked sadly out of the room.

"Wow San, I'm more than impressed." Mercedes replied. "He broke out the tears and you still said no."

"Good job baby." Brittany whispered while kissing the top of her head.

Mercedes smiled at the two. "So what do you have planned for the girls for the rest of the week?"

"Hannah, can we plug our ipods up down here?" Chelsea asked.

Hannah looked around, "Yeah it looks like an ipod dock over there."

"Will you come upstairs with me to grab my ipod?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure." Hannah smiled.

Hannah and Chelsea were sharing the guestroom. Once in the room Hannah sat on the bed while Chelsea rummaged through her luggage. "Got it!" She waved it with a smile. "I made a new playlist, want to see what's on it?"

Hannah smiled. "Sure, you have great taste in music."

The two were scrolling through the playlist when Chelsea wrapped her arm around Hannah and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for inviting me to LA. This is so awesome I still can't believe I am staying at Santana Lopez's house and Mercedes Jones is here too! I mean you could have invited anyone."

Hannah shrugged. "You welcome, you are my best friend, you were the first person I thought of."

Chelsea then leaned over and kissed Hannah softly on the lips. "You are my best friend too." She whispered to the young blonde.  
"Come on let's go back to the game room." Chelsea pulled up a stunned Hannah and led her back downstairs.

11pm. Santana just got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom in her towel. She sat on Brittany's side of the bed and rubbed her leg gently to get her attention. "You've been quiet the past couple hours Brit, are you okay baby?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany tossed her ipad on the floor and grabbed Santana's hand. "I'm fine, today was just…it was a lot to deal with. I'm just trying to process everything."

Santana nodded. "I'm sorry Quinn attacked you like that."

Brittany gave her a soft smile. "It's not your fault." Brittany pulled the covers back and slid the Latina on her lap to straddle her. "I am so proud of you Santana."

Santana blushed and turned her head.

Brittany cupped her face. "Seriously San, the way you defended me all day, the way you handled Quinn without calling her out of her name or hitting her." Brittany smiled. "Whether or not Quinn sees it you are stronger baby." Brittany ran her hands up and down the Latina's back while Santana rested hers on the blonde's shoulders. "You were my hero today." She leaned forward and softly kissed her.

"I won't allow you to be disrespected in our home Brit, I don't care who it is. It won't happen here or anywhere for that matter."

"I was most shocked by the reasons you gave Quinn you were ready to get married. It humbled me. I feel the same way about you. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, you give strength just by your touch, you are teaching how to be a great parent, and you're right I love you, you love me, and we love Noah. That's all that matters baby." Brittany said softly while stroking Santana's cheek.

"I meant every single word Brit. I love you much and I can't wait to marry you baby." Santana whispered while leaning forward and kissing Brittany softly and slowly deepened the kiss while running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Brittany leaned back pulling the Latina on her. She untied Santana's towel and ran her hands over the Latina's body while lazily kissing her neck. Brittany suddenly yawned softly.

"You're tired baby." Santana said with a soft smile.

"I know, but you're naked." Brittany said with a smile while rubbing Santana's butt.

"This won't be the last time you will see me naked." Santana winked.

"Oh it better not." Brittany laughed while patting her on the butt.

Santana laughed and ran her hands softly over Brittany's facial features. "Get some rest love." Santana kissed her forehead and rolled off of her grabbing shorts and a sweatshirt to put on. "I'm going to check on the girls and let Hannah know we are going to sleep."

Brittany smiled at her, "Hurry back."

Santana went downstairs to the den where the girls were watching a movie. "Alright ladies, Brit and I are headed to bed. Anyone need anything?" Santana asked.

The girls all shook their heads no. "Hannah, can I speak you in my studio for a few minutes?"

Hannah nodded, "Sure."

They went down to Santana's studio. "Have a seat." The Latina said softly while closing the door.

"Am I in trouble?" Hannah asked timidly.

Santana laughed. "Should you be?" She raised her eyebrow. "No sweetie, you're not. I wanted to finish our conversation from yesterday. I didn't forget about you."

Hannah smiled. "Ok."

"So, where were we?" Santana started by getting comfortable in the couch by sitting cross legged and facing Hannah. "Oh yeah, you were glowing talking about Jackson."

Hannah blushed.

"Did you talk to him today?" Santana asked.

"Yeah he texts me good morning and good night faithfully every day, and we Skyped while I was out by the pool." She added.

Santana smiled. "Sounds you both are in love."

"I hope he loves me." Hannah said shyly.

"Now, you're friend that you think you like." Santana said carefully. "It's Chelsea isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Hannah whispered.

"You two seem the closest." Santana stated. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, she was dating a football player but they had a big fight in the hall at school and they broke up around Christmas."

"Did she take it hard?" Santana asked.

"Yeah she did, but I was there for her every step of the way." Hannah beamed.

Santana thought for a moment. "Have you girls ever kissed?"

Hannah froze and her face grew flushed. Santana noticed and leaned forward taking the young blondes hand. "You can tell me anything Hannah, I won't judge you."

"She uh, kissed me today." Hannah whispered. Santana nodded for Hannah to continue. "We went upstairs to get her ipod to play in the game room on the dock. She thanked for inviting her on the trip and she kissed me on the cheek. I told her of course I would invite her she's my best friend, and she said I was her best friend too and then she kissed me."

"Did you like it?" Santana asked.

Hannah shrugged. "It was different than kissing Jackson, but I like kissing Jackson better."

"Why is that?"

"When I kiss him I feel all tingling inside and like I never want to stop." Hannah said shyly while blushing. "But when Hannah kissed me I just wanted it to be over."

Santana grabbed both Hannah's hands. "You don't like your friend sweetheart; you are in love in Jackson. You were just drawing on Chelsea's 's emotions from when she was dumped, you felt bad for her. And I'm willing to bet if you talked to Chelsea she was feeding off of your energy as well."

"So what do I tell her?" Hannah asked.

"Tell her exactly how you feel, if she is truly your best friend she will respect and honor your decision." Santana told her.

"Thanks for talking to me Santana." Hannah said while pulling her into a hug. "And I'm sorry about what happened with Quinn earlier. I've seen you two fight before but that looked real intense."

Santana nodded. "You're welcome Hannah, anytime you need to talk you know how to reach me." She paused and took a deep breath. "Yes what happened earlier was intense but it was handled. It won't ruin your week here. I promise you."

"Well I better get back before they think we are in trouble." Hannah said with a smile.

"Let Chelsea know if she needs someone to talk to I'm here for her as well." Santana replied as they walked up the stairs.

Santana tiptoed back in the bedroom and slipped in bed cuddling close to Brittany. She closed her eyes but opened them right back up when she felt a soft kiss on her lips. "What are you still doing up?" Santana whispered with a smile.

"After a day like that I couldn't sleep without you in my arms." Brittany replied.

"As long as I can help it you will never have to." Santana whispered while wrapping an arm around the blonde and pulling her close.

By Wednesday early afternoon Santana was slowly losing her mind having so much go on in her house and in her life. Puck and Quinn had been fighting since the BBQ on Saturday so Puck asked if the twins could stay over there for a few days. Santana and Brittany thought it was good decision so the boys wouldn't hear their parents fighting. Hannah and her friends were no trouble at all but it just made for a crowded house since every room had a person in it. The Latina hadn't been sleeping well at night and was growing more and more exhausted every day.

She was sitting out on the balcony attached to the bedroom trying to take a nap to get rid of her headache when Brittany came out and lifted her legs and sat down on the couch next to her while she starting massaging her thighs and legs slowly. "You're crashing San." Brittany said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked while opening her eyes.

"Your body is shutting down and the walls are coming back up." Brittany responded. "Quinn struck a nerve with you, what part hurt you the most?"

Santana sat up slowly and leaned into Brittany as the blonde wrapped her arm around her. "The part where she said I would never be the same."

"She's right, you won't be the same. You will be better. The Santana you are growing into now is stronger, wiser, more sensitive, you'll been through more. You are more mature now baby." Brittany said with a smile before leaning down and kissing her. "I love the woman you are becoming, I don't want the old Santana back because I'm madly in love with the new Santana you have grown into."

"I'm sorry if I've been weird the past couple of days." Santana said.

"It's fine," Brittany replied. "You've been trying so hard to take care of everyone else that are you aren't taking care of yourself."

"Im trying to be there for you Brit like you asked." Santana said softly.

"You're doing a great job San, but you still have to take care of yourself baby. You need to find a balance." Brittany said while stroking her hair.

Santana nodded. "We can bring it up in therapy next week."

"That's a great idea." Brittany replied but first we are going on a day-cation." Brittany stood up and pulled Santana with her. "We need some time alone to relax."

She led Santana in to the bedroom where their luggage was already packed and waiting on the bed. "We have a house full of teenagers and kids, we can't leave Brit."

Mercedes came out of the bathroom. "You can and you will." She said with a smile. "I'm staying the night; I will be washing your sheets thoroughly before I grace my beautiful body on them of course."

Santana laughed and stuck up her middle finger at the diva. "Now…that was funny but those sheets are clean I changed the linen this morning after we woke up."

"That was like 3 hours ago…which is Brittany and Santana sex's life means you could have had sex like 10x already by now." Mercedes added with a smirk. "I wonder if I should bleach the shower too."

Brittany nodded and laughed. "That is true baby." She leaned down and kissed Santana softly.

"The shower you may want to bleach…" Santana quipped while sticking her tongue out.

"See!" Mercedes replied. "Go, go, go! Have a great afternoon and night. I will see you both tomorrow night."

An hour later Brittany and Santana were leaving the house for their small trip and loading up the trunk, "I'm driving." Brittany said while smiling.

She opened the passenger door of Santana's truck for her and gave her a kiss before tossing a blanket in on her and closing the door.

"What's the blanket for?" Santana asked when Brittany got in the driver's seat.

"We have a 2.5 hour drive, I can tell your head hurts but how low and glossy your eyes are right now. So I want you to sleep on the drive there." Brittany said with a smile.

"You are perfect Brittany," Santana replied softly while lifting the blondes hand and kissing it.

Sure enough 20 minutes into the trip Santana was fast asleep with her head against the window holding Brittany's hand tightly under the cover. Brittany pulled into Starbucks and ordered herself a green tea, and got Santana a muffin for when she woke up. As she was waiting for her drink she received a text.

**FROM QUINNIE: We need to talk!**

* * *

I don't even know what to ask you guys after that chapter…so much happened. Lol

Is everyone happy Santana finally blew up at Quinn? I know some people wanted Brittany to do it but it seemed like more progress for Santana if she did it.

Santana vs Quinn - was Quinn right or out of line?

Mercedes is the comic relief of the story but her friendship with Santana is important.

Santana and Hannah's relationship is going to be important in the future as well which is why I had her talk to Santana versus her taking to Brittany.

Any other thoughts, opinions, comments on the chapter leave a review!


	46. You Can Do It

**The response to the last chapter literally blew me away. Glad you all enjoyed the chapter. I found it interesting how many people were mad at Quinn and Brittany after the blow up. That was not the end of that argument so don't worry more to come.**

**This is basically a fluff chapter but a huge moment happens for Santana.**

Brittany wiggled her hand free from Santana's grip to grab her drink and the muffin from the cashier causing Santana to stir and wake up. "Brit?" Santana whispered while turning her head and slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey babe, I just stopped at Starbucks quick. I got you a muffin for later." Brittany answered her.

"Did you get me a coffee?" Santana asked while turning her body to face the blonde.

Brittany shook her head. "I'm sorry; I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." Brittany said with a frown. "Want me to get back in line?"

Santana shook her head. "No, you don't have to. Can I share yours? My mouth is really dry."

"Of course, here babe," Brittany handed the Latina the drink. "I got an iced green tea."

Santana took a few sips. "Thanks." She then closed her eyes again and sighed deeply.

Brittany pulled over into a parking spot. "San, Quinn just texted me saying we need to talk."

Santana opened her eyes back up revealing the redness and fatigue in them. "Let me see your phone." She rasped out. Brittany grabbed her phone and handed it to Santana. The Latina unlocked the iphone and went right to Quinn's message and deleted it before handing the phone back to Brittany. "Problem solved." She then closed her eyes again.

"Santana, look at me." Brittany said softly while stroking her hair. Santana slowly opened her eyes. "Are you okay baby?"

The Latina nodded. "I just don't want you talking to Quinn right now Brit." She whispered out. "I don't want you around her right now babe, she tried to hit you." Santana paused. "If she were to ever lay a hand on you, I may black out and seriously try to kill her. So please, just stay away from her right now."

Brittany nodded. "Okay."

Santana continued. "I just want to relax with you right now baby."

"Ok." Brittany replied while stroking her cheek. "But I'm asking because you look really sick right now."

"I didn't sleep well last night so I'm really tired right now. I just need a nap. I will be ok Brit." Santana said while closing her eyes. Brittany leaned over and kissed her softly and smiled into the kiss when she felt Santana kissing her back. She pulled the blanket back over the Latina and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to go?" Brittany asked.

"Whenever you are babe," Santana replied while opening her eyes and smiling at the blonde.

"Get some sleep." Brittany told her as she pulled out of the parking spot and made her way towards the highway.

Santana fell back asleep a few minutes later with Brittany's hand resting on her thigh as she was curled up in the seat again facing the blonde this time. Brittany had the music on low so she didn't disturb the Latina and also so she could think. She knew that Santana was affected by what Quinn said more than she was letting on. So on the drive to their destination she thought of ways to show Santana just how strong she was becoming so the Latina didn't regress back a few steps. She knew Santana was pushing everything inside right now so she wouldn't worry her or appear selfish but she also knew it was tearing the Latina down slowly and she didn't want that to happen either.

3pm. Brittany was pulling up to a small cottage in the middle of absolutely no where. She looked around for another form of life but she didn't see any. All she saw was a small forest behind the house and what looked like a lake. She pulled out her phone and double-checked the address that Mercedes texted her to make sure she entered it correctly in the GPS and she did. She shrugged and hopped out the car and went around to the passenger side and opened the door. She lightly rubbed Santana's back.

"Wake up Sanny, we are here baby." Brittany cooed. Santana stirred and slowly woke up and turned to face the blonde.

"Where are we?" Santana asked while blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the bright sunlight.

"I really don't know." Brittany laughed. "Mercedes set this whole thing up."

Santana sat up and hopped out of the truck and looked around. "Oh God, and we trusted her." She laughed. "She probably sent us up here to die so she can have Noah all to herself."

"Well, if that's the case, we know he will be happy. He adores his Aunt Cedes," Brittany teased.

Santana nodded and smiled. "That is true." She stretched her arms before hugging Brittany and giving her a quick kiss. "So did she give you a key or anything?"

"She said it would be under the mat by the front door." Brittany replied while grabbing Santana's hand and walking to the door. "You look a lot better after your nap, I was worried earlier baby. I've never seen your eyes that red."

"I feel much better now. I think I had a stress headache on top of everything." The Latina answered. "Sorry if I was grouchy or snippy earlier."

Brittany shook her head. "You weren't." Brittany kissed the top of her head. "I was just worried that's all."

Brittany lifted the mat and found a key and a note. "I think we are supposed to read the note before we go in."

Santana grabbed the enveloped and flipped it over a few times and shrugged. "Ok."

_Santana and Brittany,_

_You ladies deserve and desperately need a much-needed break from the world so that is what I'm giving you. The key works for both the front and back door locks and the alarm pass code is Noah's birthday. Once you are in the house, Skype me from the computer in the living room right away. Brittany make sure Santana isn't naked this time. I'm still scarred from seeing her ass the last time. ;)_

_Mercedes_

"She is like the perfect friend." Santana stated after putting the letter back in the envelope. "And when did she see my ass?"

Brittany fell in to the door laughing. "When we were in Paris and Noah wanted to talk to us. I tried to tell you to put clothes on but you wouldn't wake up."

The Latina shrugged as they unlocked the door. Following Mercedes orders they turned on the computer and Skyped her right away. Santana sat down on Brittany's lap as they waited for Mercedes to answer.

_**Hello ladies, glad you made it ok…any problems finding it Brit?**_

_Nope the GPS picked it up perfectly._

Mercedes smiled. _**Great, so you are in my private get away house. I go there when I need to get away and regroup. And that's exactly what I want you to do while you are there.**_

_Thanks Cedes, this place looks amazing. _Santana said with a big smile.

_**Oh, Santana I didn't notice you there with clothes on…**_ Mercedes and Brittany fell over laughing. Brittany quickly kissed Santana on the neck softly and rubbed her thigh.

_Whatever, and my ass is perfect be honored you got to see it. _Santana quipped with a smirk.

_Yes it is baby._ Brittany added with a smile and a wink.

_**Ok yes, you have a near perfect body Satan but I don't want to see it. Save that for Brit **__Mercedes laughed._

_**Seriously I want you both to relax, don't think about anything but each other. Noah is fine, Hannah is fine. So, turn your cell phones off. If anything happens I will call you on the house phone there. I'm the only one with the number, so you will know it's me calling. Brittany, sweetheart your dad is doing well. I talked to him personally, so for the next 48 hours clear your mind of him and his cancer, Santana baby, Quinn set you back during that argument. I can tell, I see you slipping away from us and I'm not going to let that happen, don't let anything she said get to you. We need you strong for Brit and for Noah. So for the next 48 hours I don't want you to think about her. The theme is relaxation. I was there last night and I stocked the fridge full of food so you can cook all your meals. There is Internet obviously, cable, a huge dvd collection, cards, and board games.**_

_Why do you keep saying 48 hours, I thought we are coming home tomorrow? _Santana asked.

_**Yeah, no you aren't, you are coming back Friday afternoon. I changed my mind. I like your house and want to stay another night.**_

_Uh Yeah I don't believe that. You are up to something. _Santana said with a smile.

_**Welp gotta go! See you on Friday afternoon. Love you both! Relax! **_Mercedes blew them a kiss before abruptly hanging up the video chat.

Santana turned in Brittany's lap so she was straddling her. "Should we be nervous?" She asked with a smile.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know." She then smiled. "But I'm excited that we have 48 hours to do nothing."

Santana smirked then leaned forward and hungrily kissed Brittany while lifting the blonde's shirt off. "Oh we will be doing a little more than nothing." She whispered seductively in her ear.

7pm. Brittany and Santana were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Santana had her back on the arm of the couch and her head leaning on the back of the couch while Brittany was lying between her legs resting on her chest with her arms wrapped about Santana. Brittany exhaled deeply garnishing Santana's attention.

"Are you sleepy babe?" Santana asked while stroking the blonde's hair.

Brittany didn't respond.

"Brit Brit." Santana called softly once again before looking down and noticing the blonde had fallen asleep already. Brittany stirred in her sleep and turned her head to face the couch while tightening her grip around Santana's waist but didn't wake up. Santana laughed softly to herself and pulled the cover higher up Brittany's back before rubbing her back softly and continuing to watch the movie.

30 minutes later Brittany was stirring in her sleep again while holding Santana tighter. Santana looked down at the blonde and noticed her face was scrunched up as well. She ran her fingers over Brittany's forehead gently to smooth out her furrowed eye brows and calm her. Once her face relaxed, Santana kissed her gently on the top of the head while picking up the remote and looking for another movie to watch since she was trapped on the couch and didn't want to wake Brittany up if she didn't need to. Santana couldn't find a movie she wanted to watch so she settled for the cooking channel, which turned out to be a bad idea. 20 minutes into the program her stomach began to growl, loudly. "I'm going to cook some dinner Brit Brit." She whispered to the blonde.

She gently slid from under Brittany and laid her flat on the couch, she laid down next to her for a few minutes to make sure she stayed sleep before kissing her softly and heading to the kitchen to cook something for dinner.

"Mercedes didn't lie, she did stock the fridge." She said to herself as she pulled out steak and vegetables and began to cut them up for stir-fry. She was humming softly to herself as she cooked when she decided to play some music from her phone. She saw it sitting on the counter from earlier where she left it when she turned it off. When she turned it on 2 messages from Quinn appeared.

**From Q: Call me San, we need to talk so you can come to your senses**

**From Q: Crawl out from under Brittany, and get over yourself and call me**

Santana deleted the messages and turned her phone back off tossing it on the counter.

"I have nothing to say you Quinn." She whispered while rubbing her temples.

She picked up the knife to finish cutting the vegetables when she saw how badly her hand was shaking. She put the knife down slowly and began to open and close her hand, when she couldn't stop her shaking she stepped away from the counter.

She closed her eyes tightly. "Don't do this, don't do this." She whispered softly to herself. "I'm ok, I'm ok."

She opened her eyes and walked back over to the counter and gripped the edge as she felt her heart start to speed up. "No, no, no." She whispered as hot tears filled her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and tried to steady her breathing but it wasn't working. She was starting to panic more because she couldn't calm herself down. She walked shakily over to the phone on the wall in the kitchen and called Mercedes.

_**Hello?**_

_**Hello?**_

_It's m-me _Santana stuttered out while still trying to even her breathing

_**Santana? What's wrong?**_

_I c-cant cant b-breathe even. P-panic_

Mercedes cut her off. **Stop talking for a second babe. Focus on breathing.**

**Where is Brittany?**

_S-sleep_

_**Why didn't you wake Brit up?**_

_I w-wanted to d-do it m-m-myself._

_**Ok, then that's what we are going to do. Put me on speaker….and set the phone down. You know what to do to calm yourself down Santana….trust in yourself that you can do it. You don't need me.**_

_I c-cant_ Santana's breathing became erratic again

**Yes you can Santana…you can do this. You don't need me or Brit to help you calm down. Walk over to a counter and hold it tightly. I'm going to stay on the phone and if you really can't calm yourself down press a button and I will scream so Brittany wakes up ok?**

_O-ok-k-k_

_**Ok I'm going to be quiet now….calm yourself down San.**_

8:05 Santana walked over the counter and held it tightly like Mercedes told her. She took a deep breath as tears spilled out of her eyes. She felt her chest tightening and began to cry harder.

8:06 Santana grabbed her chest and took a deep breath; she slowly counted to ten in her head over and over taking a deep breath in between each number.

8:07 She sat on the floor and slowly rocked herself while focusing on her breathing and silently sobbing. She began wringing her wrists to steady them from shaking

8:08 With one final deep breath she got her breathing under control but was still crying and still shaking.

_**Santana? You still with me?**_

_Y-yeah I'm here_ She said through a sob.

_**Good, your breathing sounds better. Got it under control?**_

_Yeah I did._

_**That's great babe, now calm yourself all the way down. You can do this**_

_No I cant _She cried out

Brittany woke up when she heard the Latina cry out and slowly walked to the kitchen but stopped when she heard Mercedes's voice through the phone.

_**Yes you can Santana, you can calm yourself down. You can do it. Think of how proud Brittany will be of you. You stopped your panic attack right?**_

_Y-eah I d-did_

_**So you can calm yourself all the way down. Stop crying sweetheart you can do this.**_

Santana closed her eyes tightly and rocked herself while holding her knees up in her chest. _I love Brit, Brit loves me, and we love Noah. That's all that matters. _She repeated that over and over to herself.

Brittany stood outside the kitchen entryway as proud tears streamed down her face.

8:17 Santana slowly stood up and walked back over the phone. _Thanks Cedes._

_**Are you ok now?**_

Santana wiped her face. _Yeah I think so…I am._

_**I told you you could do it San. You just calmed yourself down from a panic attack sweetheart. You did it all by yourself. I'm proud of you and I know when you tell Brittany she will be too.**_

Brittany walked in the kitchen, "I'm very proud of you baby." Brittany said with tears streaming down her face.

Santana turned around startled.

_**That's my cue. Have a good night ladies. **_Mercedes hung up the phone.

"Come here San," Brittany said softly with her arms outstretched. Santana slowly walked in the blonde's arms and hugged her tightly. "I am so proud you."

"How long have you been listening." Santana asked while breaking the hug.

"Long enough to know that you calmed yourself down. Why didn't you wake me up?" Brittany asked while grabbing Santana's hand and leading her back to the living room.

"I wanted to prove to you that I was stronger." Santana replied sheepishly.

"Santana I know you're stronger baby, I never doubted that." Brittany pulled the Latina in her lap and rubbed her lower back. "I think you just proved to yourself that you're stronger." Brittany smiled at her.

Santana returned the smile weakly. "I only called Mercedes because I couldn't calm myself down at first."

"It's ok. It's ok." Brittany reassured her. "Are you okay now? That's the most important part"

Santana nodded and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck hugging her tightly. "Yea, I'm ok now."

Brittany broke the hug and leaned up and kissed her softly and slowly. "Ok." Brittany peppered kisses on her neck while running her hands under the Latinas shirt and rubbing the smooth skin on her back. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, I was uh, actually getting ready to make stir fry for us for dinner." Santana said softly.

"Sounds good, can I help you finish?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana smiled back. "I would like that."

The two went back to the kitchen and Santana began sautéing the steak and vegetables while Brittany put some pasta on to boil. She then walked behind the Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her head on her Santana's shoulder and began kissing her neck.

"Brit you are going to make me burn my hand." Santana said softly while giggling.

"Well let me help you." Brittany whispered in her ear. She placed her hand on Santana's while the Latina stirred the meat; when the meat and vegetables were almost done. Brittany leaned forward and grabbed the seasoning and sprinkled a little in, before grabbing the teriyaki sauce and pouring that on top. Santana relaxed in the blonde's arms as she watched Brittany flipped the stir-fry in the wok from behind her. "I've missed cooking with you." Brittany said softly.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, it's usually just one of us cooking for everyone." She replied softly as Brittany began kissing her neck again.

Santana turned her head and caught the blonde's lips. Brittany deepened the kiss and spun the Latina around and pressed her back into the counter while rubbing her hands over the Latina's abs. Santana moaned into the kiss.

"What about dinner?" Santana panted out.

"I'd rather eat you right now." Brittany replied while licking her lips.

"Brit…." Santana moaned out as Brittany began massaging her breasts and nipping at her collarbone.

"Everything's done anyways….it's need to cool down." Brittany turned around and cut the eyes on the stove off. She then turned back around and picked Santana up kissing her softly. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist and deepened the kiss craving the blonde. Brittany carried her back to the living room and laid her on the blanket on the couch.

She leaned over the Latina and ran her hands over her body before kissing her again. "I love you baby." Brittany whispered while lifting Santana's shirt up.

"I love you too Brit." Santana moaned out as Brittany began kissing her breasts. Brittany was licking her nipples and blowing over them softly.

"Shit B….." Santana squirmed as Brittany slowly moved her hands down and unbuttoned Santana's jeans. She peppered kisses down her thighs and legs as she swiftly slid her underwear and pants off. Brittany wasted no time licking the Latina.

12:30am Brittany and Santana are lying in front of the fireplace on a blanket sipping a glass of wine. Brittany has her legs on Santana's lap as the Latina is casually rubbing them. "Mercedes was right about us." Santana said with a smile.

"About what?" Brittany asked.

"In the past 3 hours we have had sex like 6 times already." Santana smiled.

Brittany smiled. "You sitting there naked is making me want to start round 7." Brittany responded while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Perv." Santana said softly while leaning forward to kiss Brittany.

"Dinner was amazing." Brittany replied after the kiss broke. "Literally everything you cook is good."

Santana smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"So, you want to talk about earlier." Brittany asked softly while pulling Santana to lay down in front of her.

The Latina sighed. "Not really."

"Well, I would really like to know what caused the panic attack and breakdown." Brittany said while sliding her hand up and down the Latina's side. "Please."

Santana sighed again. "Well you fell asleep while we watched that movie, you were peaceful so I didn't want to wake you, so I started watching the Food Network and got hungry. I wanted to surprise you with dinner." Brittany smiled. "I pulled out my phone to play some music quietly so I wouldn't wake you up but I had 2 text messages from Quinn that popped up right away. I deleted them immediately but then I like couldn't concentrate or something. My hand wouldn't stop shaking and I couldn't breathe straight. I panicked and called Mercedes, she asked why didn't I wake you and I told her I want to try to calm down on my own. So she just stayed on the phone on speaker and coached me through it."

Brittany nodded and processed everything. "Are you sure you are okay now?"

"Yeah Brit I am." Santana replied softly.

"Why don't we handle these Quinn text messages when we get home on Friday ok?" Brittany said while reaching over and stroking her hair before kissing her on the forehead.

"Ok."

"I want you to talk to your doctor about these panic attacks San, it's putting a lot of stress on your heart. Will you get checked out for me?" Brittany asked. "I don't want to lose you."

"Yeah I will. I promise," Santana said softly while grabbing Brittany's hand and laying it between the two of them. She then leaned forward and kissed Brittany. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well I am going to cook my gorgeous fiancée breakfast first, then I saw a trail earlier I thought we could go for a hike." Brittany replied.

"What if we get lost?" Santana asked. "There is literally nothing out here."

"Hmmmm, well we won't go too far then." Brittany said with a smile.

"Ok." Santana smiled back at her as her eyes involuntarily closed.

"Ready for bed babe?" Brittany asked while running her hand over the Latina's body causing her to flutter her eyes open.

"Yeah you wore me out earlier." Santana said with a smirk.

Brittany smiled proudly while still running her hand over Santana's naked body enjoying how her pleasure spots would jump at her touch. "You want to head to bed?"

"Let's sleep out in front of the fireplace…it's romantic." Santana replied softly.

"Yeah it is." Brittany agreed with her and leaned forward to kiss Santana. She kept the kiss closed mouthed and just slowly moved her lips against Santana's appreciating the softness and fullness of them.

Brittany stood up and grabbed the blanket from the couch and turned off the lights, she laid the blanket over the Latina and snuggled close to her. "You want a pillow babe?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana mumbled something out. Brittany took that as a no and wrapped her arm over the Latina's waist. Santana cuddled into her chest and rested her head in crook of Brittany's neck. They fell asleep to the crackles of flames from the fireplace.

The next morning Santana woke up before Brittany and smiled at the sleeping blonde next her. Brittany was laying on her stomach, she had one arm outstretched behind her and the other laying on the valley in between Santana's breasts. Her long blonde hair half covering her face. Santana gently brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her softly before closing her eyes again.

"Good morning." Brittany whispered.

"Hey babe, did I wake you?" Santana replied softly.

"Yeah, but that's okay." Brittany answered while opening her eyes and smiling. "I rather kiss you in person than in my dreams anyways."

Santana blushed and leaned forward to kiss Brittany. "Good morning."

Brittany ran her hand over the Latina's breast and down her stomach resting her hand on her hip as she scooted closer and closed her eyes again.

"You can go back to sleep Brit." Santana told her while turning her body to face the blonde.

Brittany opened her eyes and shook her head. "No, I want to spend the whole day with you." She smiled before kissing Santana. "And I promised to make you breakfast." Brittany kissed her shoulder before standing up.

"Want some help?" Santana asked while sitting up.

"Nope, your gorgeous body will distract me in the kitchen." Brittany smirked.

Santana laughed. "Well I don't plan on cooking naked Brit."

"Well, I do." Brittany winked. "And I don't want you to put clothes on yet." Brittany leaned down over the Latina and kissed her forehead. Santana used this position as a opportunity to lick the blonde breast as it dangled in front of her. Brittany moaned softly. "Hey…no teasing." She chided the Latina with a smile before heading to the kitchen to cook.

Santana wrapped herself up in the blanket and headed to the couch to lay down and watch tv while she waited for breakfast,falling back asleep a few minutes later.

Brittany finished cooking and put everything on a platter and came back to the living room where she saw Santana asleep. "Wake up babe, breakfast is done." Brittany said softly while rubbing her shoulder.

"Shit…I don't even know I fell back asleep." Santana rasped out while sitting up.

Brittany smiled. "Its ok." She then fixed the Latina's plate and handed it to her.

"This looks amazing Brit." Santana gushed before leaning over and kissing Brittany. "Thank you baby."

After breakfast, an impromptu sexcapade on the couch then led to the floor, and a steamy shower that yielded 3 more sex scenes the girls were dressed and headed for their walk outside.

3pm. They were walking hand in hand along the trail that led to a lake and a beautiful scenic view of mountains and trees.

"It's beautiful out here." Santana breathed out when they stopped walking to enjoy the view.

"Yeah it is." Brittany replied while taking Santana's backpack off of her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"This seems like a good spot for our picnic." Santana said while looking down at the grassy area they were standing in.

"Looks good to me," Brittany agreed while taking off her backpack which had blanket folded up in it. She laid out the blanket and sat down while Santana unpacked her backpack which had their lunch in it.

After they ate they sat in a comfortable silence lost in their own thoughts. Santana had her head in Brittany's lap while the blonde gently stroked her hair absentmindedly as Santana played with her fingers on her other hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany ask breaking the silence.

"You can always ask me anything Brit." Santana replied while looking up at the blonde.

"Do you ever wonder why certain things happen to certain people? Like, why has so much bad stuff happened to us?" Brittany looked down to make eye contact with Santana revealing sad red eyes that had tears welling in them. "Are we bad people?"

Santana paused and thought carefully before answering. "Brit, baby, you are far from being a bad person. I think God has things happen to us for a reason." Santana paused. "Um, the reason just isn't always known." She shrugged.

Brittany nodded. "You aren't a bad person either, but yet you were raped and both your parents died at the same time." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and held it. "It just doesn't seem fair."

Santana shrugged. "No it doesn't huh? I look at it this way, the two worst moments of my life brought the two loves of my life to me. Being raped was a horrible experience but seeing Noah every day, and getting his hugs and cuddling with him numbs the experience for me. My parents death took a lot out of me…I wanted to crawl in a hole and die with them that day. But it brought you back to me. Kissing you, feeling your love, your encouragement, your strength makes that experience a little less painful." Santana kissed Brittany's hand. "I mean they are still two fucked up situations but now I feel like came out ahead because I have you and Noah in my life."

Brittany smiled and leaned down and kissed Santana. "You have matured and grown up so much San."

"Thank you for noticing." Santana said softly while turning her head back towards the scenic view.

"You are thinking about your dad aren't you Brit?" Santana asked when the blonde grew quiet again.

"Yeah…" She whispered out as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Santana sat up and wiped Brittany's tears away. "Let's talk about him."

"Really?" Brittany said with a faint smile.

Santana nodded and smiled back while turning her body to face the blonde. They sat and talked about Brittany's dad for over 2 hours, remembering the times he took them the zoo and the park when they were younger and how he was at every basketball and football game cheering on the Cheerios the loudest from the stands.

"Do you want to stay out here and watch the sunset?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Santana replied with a smile.

"It's getting cool so come keep me warm." Brittany said with a wink while opening her legs and arms and inviting the Latina to rest in between them.

Santana leaned back into Brittany's chest and exhaled while pulling Brittany's arms tighter around her.

"You ok babe?" Brittany asked softly while resting her chin on the Latinas shoulder.

"I think Quinn is lying about Richard raping her." Santana whispered out.

Quinn walked down to the basement where Puck's office was and set a plate on the table. "I made dinner."

Puck looked up from his laptop. "Thanks."

Quinn sat down on the couch, "I don't want to fight Noah."

"We aren't." He replied.

"Puck…" Quinn pleaded.

"Ok, let's talk Q." Puck said while getting up and sitting next to her on the couch. "What's going with you ? Not only did you ruin your best friend's bbq, but you insulted her and her fiancée, you cost us $1000 since we had to buy her a new door, and you embarrassed me."

"I was just having a bad day." Quinn replied quickly.

"Q….I'm not falling for that shit." Puck countered.

"Seriously, it was hot, my hormones are going crazy, and I don't think I should have found out 2 months later about my best friend being engaged." Quinn replied.

"So you were mad you didn't know prior to the party?" Puck asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Yea."

"Q…" Puck shook his head. " Look I don't want to fight with my pregnant wife." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I love you Q…but you gotta chill out. You are stressing yourself out over Santana's life. You can't be stressed while you're pregnant."

Quinn nodded. "I know. I'm sorry Puck." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Rachel and Finn are coming to town tomorrow. They are staying with us for the weekend." Quinn stated while leaning over and kissing Puck's neck while unbuttoning his jeans.

"Rachel has been in LA a lot lately." Puck stated. "She working out here or something?"

Quinn shrugged. "We are home alone." She whispered in Puck's ear. "I miss you baby…I need you."

Puck smirked. "You are always so horny when you are pregnant." He gently laid Quinn back and pulled his pants off.

11pm. "Ok, I'm sick of watching movies now." Santana said while sitting up on the couch.

"I have an idea." Brittany jumped up and ran to the book shelf and tossed a deck of cards at the Latina.

Santana smirked. "Poker?"

Brittany nodded. "Strip poker." She came and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. Santana opened the deck of cards and sat down Indian style in front of her.

"So what does the winner get….besides multiple orgasms of course." Santana asked.

"In addition to that of course," Brittany giggled. "Ummm, breakfast in bed in the morning, whatever they want and a full body massage before we leave?"

"And the chef has to serve the winner naked." Santana added with a big smile.

"You're on Lopez!" Brittany laughed. "I like my eggs scrambled with cheese….keep that in mind."

"Brit, baby you have never beat me in poker. You should be thinking about how many oranges you will need for my fresh squeezed orange juice sweetheart." Santana replied with a smirk.

She then leaned forward to kiss Brittany softly. "Good luck babe."

"You too."

12:15am Brittany threw out her final hand of the game and cheered victoriously when Santana folded. She stood up and did a little dance. Santana fell over laughing at how excited the blonde was. She slid off her panties and stood up.

Brittany turned around. "I won!" She gave the Latina a big smile.

'I was hoping you would," Santana whispered while walking slowly to the blonde and pushing her down on the couch and climbing on her kissing down her body and pulling her panties down with her teeth. "Ready to cash in on your prize love?" She rasped out.

"Only if I can share my winnings with my fiancé." Brittany smiled

The next morning after breakfast in bed which ended in sex, and a full body massage which ended in sex, and a shower together which, yep ended in sex. The girls were loading up the truck and headed home.

"Ready to head back to the world?" Brittany asked as she started the truck.

"Not really. You?" Santana replied.

Brittany shook her head and smiled. "We definitely need to ask Mercedes if we can come back up here for a long weekend."

"Yeah we do and it had 3 bedrooms so we can bring Noah as well." Santana added.

"Alright baby, let's go." Brittany leaned over the console and kissed Santana before pulling out of the cottage's driveway.

**Anyone proud of Santana this chapter? More growth on her part**

**Who is calling bullshit on Quinn's reasoning to Puck about why she blew up? Lol**

**Guess who is back next chapter for the luau?!**

**Expect bigger fireworks at the Luau than at the bbq.**


	47. Oh My God!

So this was a pretty hard chapter to write...and I hope you all dont hate me afterwards. Lol

Here goes!

* * *

The drive home both girls were pretty quiet aside from Santana singing softly along with the radio. She had her hand resting on Brittany's thigh as the blonde drove absentmindedly squeezing or rubbing it sporadically.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked softly while turning the radio off and looking at Brittany.

Brittany was in such a trance she didn't even notice Santana talking to her. Santana furrowed her eyebrows and gently squeezed Brittany leg. "Brit Brit?" She said a little louder.

Brittany shook her head and cleared her throat. "Huh?" She glanced over at the Latina.

"You okay?" Santana asked, her face full of concern. "Want me to drive?"

Brittany smiled. "No, I'm ok." She rested her hand on top of Santana's on her thigh. "I didn't hear what you asked me. I'm sorry."

"I asked what you were thinking about. You've been really quiet since we left." Santana restated.

"Oh, honestly?" Brittany said with a shy smile. "You."

Santana laughed softly. "What about me?"

"Your birthday is coming up." Brittany smiled. "What do you want to do and what do you want for a gift?"

"As long as I get a hug and kiss from you and Noah on that day I will be perfectly content." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany smiled. "As sweet as that was, I know you Miss Lopez, and you love your birthday, so I know you want a party or something in particular."

Santana laughed. "Ok, you got me. I do want kisses and hugs from you and Noah though."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Brittany winked.

"I don't know what I want Brit." Santana said honestly. "I guess you can just surprise me."

Brittany smiled brightly. "I love surprising you!"

"Oh I know baby." Santana replied while lifting Brittany's hand to kiss it. "We need to start prepping the food for the luau tonight Brit, you marinating the meat and stuff. That way we have less work to do tomorrow before it starts."

Brittany nodded. "Ok, we can do that later, Mercedes cooking tomorrow too?"

"Yeah, she is, maybe I can persuade her to help us out tonight." Santana responded.

"Quinn was supposed to help cook too right?" Brittany said slowly.

Santana nodded. "Yes, she was supposed to bring some side dishes."

"Are you going to call her?"

"I, uh, I don't know. Probably not, I mean she's not uninvited. If she comes she comes, if she cooks she cooks." Santana shrugged while turning her head to look out the window.

"I know you miss her San," Brittany said softly while glancing at the Latina.

"I do," Santana said softly. "But I love you more; I will not tolerate someone being disrespectful to you Brit." She turned to look at the blonde and squeezed her hand.

Santana paused for a moment and cleared her throat. "But anyways, how is Noah doing in dance class?"

Brittany's smiled grew 2x its size. "He's like the best in the class babe, and I'm not just saying that because he's my son. Like he is seriously so good! You should come sit in on one of the classes."

"I can do that?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Of course you can." Brittany beamed.

"Well I don't want to embarrass him or anything." Santana replied.

"I don't think he's at that age yet hun," Brittany laughed. "Come next week, Nicko is teaching a new step before the recital next month."

"Recital? I am going to be that annoying parent that stands up and screams when Noah dances on stage. I will have my camcorder in one hand and my camera in the other hand. I'm warning you now Brit, I will be a mess" Santana laughed. "I apologize now if I embarrass you."

Brittany laughed heartily. "I believe it, I love when you fawn over Noah, it's seriously so adorable that you are his biggest fan in life. You treated a picture from his coloring book like it was a Picasso last week"

Santana smiled sheepishly. "He's my baby, I can't help it."

"You are so cute." Brittany said while smiling.

Santana sat back in the seat and yawned. "I never realized how sleepy I get riding in the car." She leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. "I'm so used to driving."

"We still have about an 1.5 hours to go if you want to take a quick nap." Brittany replied while reaching for her bottle of water.

"No, I slept the whole car ride here, I want to stay up with you for the ride back." Santana replied softly while sitting on her legs so she could face Brittany. "Besides, I rather take a nap with you when we get home."

"Oh I thought I told you, I set up a spa day for the girls on Sunday morning before their flight, so I have people coming over for facials, mani/pedis, and massages. We are going to do it in the sunroom." Santana replied while taking Brittany's water out of her hand and taking a sip before handing it back to her. "I figured we could talk to the girls, give advice, stuff like that." Santana shrugged.

"That's sounds so fun." Brittany told her while reaching for her hand and grazing her thumb over the Latina's knuckles. "I had a really good time with you the past 2 days baby."

"I had a great time with you Brit." Santana replied softly while licking her lips. "I always have a good time with you baby." She began massaging the blonde's hand moving slowly up and down her arm. She kissed each of Brittany's fingers before sucking on her index finger.

Brittany moaned softly while glancing at the Latina with a smirk. "What are you doing?"

Santana shrugged. "Oh, nothing." She then leaned over the console and kissed Brittany on the neck.

"San, San, San, baby…." Brittany moaned while trying to concentrate on the road.

"Hmmmm.' Santana hummed on the blonde's neck while running her hand under Brittany's shirt and rubbing her abs. "I can't touch my fiancé now?" She laughed softly while licking Brittany's neck and sliding her hand in her sweats. "Hmmmm someone is ready for me." Santana whispered softly while cupping Brittany's core.

"B-b-b-baby I c-cant concentrate l-like this." Brittany stuttered out as she felt one of Santana's fingers slip inside of her.

Santana peppered kisses on Brittany's neck again and reached over and turned on the cruise control. "Take your foot off the petal." Brittany slowly did. "All you have to do is steer baby." Santana then slid another finger in the blonde as Brittany bucked her hips and moaned softly.

"Shit San…"

"You looked so sexy driving that I could resist anymore." Santana said softly while slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Brittany. "You feel so damn good baby….you are so wet."

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip trying her best to concentrate on the road.

"I need to taste you baby…" Santana moaned out.

"S-s-san…." Brittany rasped out.

"Can I taste you baby?" Santana mumbled against her neck. "Still got the car until control."

"Y-yeah….no one is on the road but us." Brittany whispered. "Luckily." She added.

Santana then ducked down and licked Brittany's abs causing the blonde's breath to catch. The Latina gently moved Brittany's legs open a little more and slid her arm under one leg. She then leaned down and stuck her tongue in as far as she could reach from the angle she was in and licked the blonde slowly while still pumping in and out of her.

She found Brittany's throbbing clit and sucked on it.

"Shit San….baby…I'm going to come so hard in a second." Brittany panted out while gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her hands were turning red.

Santana sucked hard on her clit while humming adding extra vibration and with one final flick of her tongue Brittany screamed out in passion as she came undone unleashing a wave of juices. Santana licked up what she could reach before sitting up placing one of her hands on the wheel to steady to the car while still slowly pumping the hand other hand to help the blonde ride out her aftershocks. When she calmed down Santana sat back in her seat and licked her fingers while smiling.

Brittany put her foot back on the gas and pulled over to the side of the road. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel while still trying to catch her breath.

Brittany was panting heavily as Santana kissed her neck softly. "That was the sexiest thing you have ever done Santana." Santana smiled. "Damn baby."

"I'm sure I messed up your truck now babe " Brittany said while turning a bright shade of red.

"I have leather seats Brit, not a big deal." Santana replied with a smile before kissing the blonde on the cheek. "I will clean the truck out when we get home."

2pm. "Mommy! B!" Noah screamed out while running towards the pair as they entered the den. Santana bent down so he ran straight into her arms.

"There's my baby!" She squealed while hugging Noah tightly. "Did you miss mommy?"

Noah shook his head and cuddled close to her chest. "I missed you and B." He said softly.

"I missed you so much mijo." Santana replied while kissing his forehead while standing up.

"I missed you too Noah." Brittany said with a smile while kissing him as well.

"Did you have a good trip?" Mercedes asked as she walked in the den with Noah's snack and set it on the table for him. "Here Noah." Noah jumped down and ran towards the plate of fruit and dip.

Santana hugged Mercedes, "Yeah we did. Thank you….for everything."

Mercedes smiled, "You are very welcome."

"Here are the keys Cedes, I didn't know if you wanted them back under the mat or not." Brittany added while pulling the keys out of her pocket.

"And we may need to buy you a new couch, or at least get it cleaned for you." Santana said sheepishly as Brittany giggled then kissed her softly on the back of the neck and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"Ummm, ok gross." Mercedes said while sticking her tongue out and smiling. "But that's your couch, so stick those keys back in your pocket. The cottage is an engagement gift, mine is actually a few miles up the road."

"Are you shitting me Mercedes?" Santana screamed out. "You are not giving us a house." She laughed.

"Too late." Mercedes shrugged. "I have to get to a meeting for my upcoming tour, but I will be back later to help you start prepping the food for tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks!" Brittany called out as she left the house.

5pm. Santana was watching TV with Noah sleep across her lap when Brittany came back from the grocery store. "Hey babe." Brittany smiled and kissed the Latina before sitting down next to her. "Someone really missed you; he hasn't left your side since we got home." Brittany said while stroking Noah's hair.

"I know." Santana laughed softly while continuing to rub his back. "He's always super attached to me if I'm gone for more than 2 days. He still hasn't gotten used to it I guess."

"Yeah I remember after Paris he ended up in bed with us for almost a week straight." Brittany said softly as Santana leaned her head on the blondes shoulder.

"Is that a problem B?" Santana asked slowly.

"Not at all babe," Brittany assured her. "You were his only parent for 5 years; of course he is going to be super attached to you."

Santana nodded. "Sorry I didn't go the grocery store with you."

"It's ok, I think I got everything. Can you give me a hand unloading the truck? Hannah and the girls went to the beach."

"Sure," Santana lifted her head to kiss Brittany once more before gently moving Noah off her lap and onto the end of the couch.

After they put the groceries away Santana leaned on the counter. "I think we got everything, if not I will run to the store tomorrow."

Brittany nodded. "Do you want to order pizza tonight?"

"Yeah that's good, I don't feel like cooking." She replied while walking towards the blonde and hugging her.

Brittany squeezed the Latina tight and kissed the top of her head. "What was that for?"

Santana shrugged. "I just wanted a hug."

"I want pizza too." A small voice behind them said.

"What kind do you want mijo?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Pepperonis." Noah whispered still half asleep.

"Ok, baby." Brittany said with a smile. "I haven't seen Tubby, can you go find him for me?"

Noah smiled brightly. "Ok, I know where he hides." He then got a burst of energy and went running out of the kitchen.

"You know it's going to take him a while to find Tubby right?" Santana said with a smile.

"I know." Brittany replied with a smirk while lifting the Latina onto the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Now we can do this." Brittany stood between her legs and leaned forward kissing Santana softly while resting her hands on her waist.

"We are not having sex in the kitchen with Noah awake Brit." Santana shook her head and smiled.

"I wasn't thinking of doing that initially, but I am now." Brittany rasped out while pulling Santana closer and licking the Latina's lips begging for entrance. She darted her tongue in Santana's mouth as soon as her lips parted. Santana moaned softly while wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany moved over to her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

"Brit, baby we have to stop." Santana warned while running her hands under the blonde's shirt and resting them on her breast.

"Tell your hands that." Brittany teased as she cupped Santana's core and could feel how wet she was through her leggings. "I'll be quick baby. I promise." Brittany lifted the Latina and slid her leggings down and went straight to work.

"I can't find Tubby!" Noah called out.

"Shit…." Santana moaned softly biting her lip to keep from screaming out. "L-look under your bed ba-by!" She called out to Noah.

"You taste amazing babe…" Brittany whispered before plunging deep again.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" She moaned out again while pushing the blonde's face closer to her core. "F-uck babe."

"He's not there neither!" Noah screamed out while running towards the kitchen.

"Look in the twins room!" Santana shrieked out.

Noah stopped in her tracks and turned around running back upstairs.

"We need to hurry up Brit." Santana laughed.

"Well then relax your body babe, you aren't close because you aren't relaxed…you know that." Brittany teased. "But I will work faster."

Brittany went back plunging her tongue in and out as fast as she could while flicking her clit with her thumb. Santana was biting her wrist to keep from screaming out while rolling her hips and thrusting into the blonde's mouth; Brittany licked and sucked skillfully knowing the Latina's body perfectly. She sucked her clit and Santana burst all over the counter and floor while also breaking the skin from biting her wrist too hard. She was panting heavily as Brittany licked her up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before lifting Santana off the counter and placing her on a dry part of the floor and pulling her leggings for me while peppering kisses on her legs as she went, before finally standing up and kissing her

Santana was panting and leaning on a kitchen stool to support her weight. "That … that…. Brit…" She stuttered out.

"You're welcome.' Brittany winked and went to get the mop.

Mercedes came in through the kitchen door with bags of groceries. She took one look at Santana breathing heavily with a flustered face, then at the puddle on the floor, the puddle on the counter, and Brittany coming in with a mop, and bleach and shook her head.

"Nothing like walking in to the smell of sex and bleach." She shook her head. "Clean the counter thoroughly Brit, please, and you may want to crack a window." She laughed. "I can't believe you two, you are like horny teenagers." Mercedes then set the bags on the kitchen table as Santana gave her the finger and laughed just as Noah came running into the kitchen with Tubby.

Noah saw the puddle on the floor. "Look Tubby water!" He bent down to let the kitten drink as all three women shouted out "NO!"

Noah got startled and took a step back. "I'm sorry."

Santana frowned. "No, no baby it's ok….um Tubby would just prefer the water in his bowl because its colder. Ok?"

Noah's face brightened. "Ok, come on Tubby!' He went running to the sunroom where the kitten's bowls were.

"Smooth Satan." Mercedes smirked. "Now um let's get this cleaned up so we can start prepping for tomorrow."

11pm. "San you sleep babe?" Brittany asked while turning out the bathroom light and walking into the bedroom crawling in bed snuggling up to the Latina.

Santana opened her eyes. "Not yet." She said softly.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Remember when we were at the cottage watching the sunset?"

"Yeah it was beautiful." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah it was." Brittany smiled back. "You said you thought Quinn was lying about being raped."

Santana exhaled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why do you think that?" Brittany asked her while resting her hand on the Latinas hip.

Santana shrugged. "She um didn't seem that affected by it. She didn't say anything until like 2 months later." Santana shook her head. "That's weird. I would like to think that me and Q shared everything with each other…we are best friends." Santana paused and thought for a second.

Brittany remained quiet allowing her to collect her thoughts. "She cried that night she told us, but she hasn't brought it up since then." She added softly.

"Well, you know people are affected and react differently to different situations." Brittany replied softly while running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"I know B, but the more I think of the story it just doesn't make sense. Why would Richard rape her to get close to Noah or not to get close to Noah….or whatever she said." Santana shook her head again. "Something's not right."

"Why would she lie about that though?" Brittany asked.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand. "I don't know Brit, she's been weird since Vegas though."

"I just got a to point where I could hear Richard's name and say his name without crying or losing it and it's been what 3 or 4 months and she's ok?" Santana asked while moving closer to Brittany.

"Hmmmmm, maybe it just didn't mentally hit her yet." Brittany replied.

"We both know Quinn, she overanalyzes everything, and she's super emotional, way more than I am. It would be bothering her." Santana reasoned. "I feel in my heart she's lying Brit." Santana looked Brittany in her eyes as tears welled up and a few stray ones dropped. "She's lying Brit." Brittany leaned forward and kissed her tears away softly.

"Hearing that Richard raped her brought back all the terrible images I tried to push out of my memory of him. Why would she lie about that and hurt me all over again Brit?" Santana cried.

Brittany pulled Santana as close she could and held her tight. "I don't know baby." Brittany kissed her softly on the neck while rubbing her back to comfort her. "I don't know baby, but I will damn sure find out."

Brittany held her until she calmed down she then leaned her head back and kissed Santana soft and slow. "I love you so much baby, and I'm going to find out the truth ok?"

Santana nodded. "I love you too Brit."

"Let's go to sleep okay?" Brittany whispered as Santana cuddled into her chest and sighed deeply.

The next morning Santana and Noah were at the grocery story getting a few last minutes for the luau, while Brittany and Mercedes were cooking the side dishes, Puck and Finn were outside grilling, while Hannah and her friends were decorating the yard.

"Stay close to mommy in the store Noah, it's really crowded in here today. Don't let go of my hand ok?" Santana told Noah while lifting him out of the truck.

"So I don't get lost?" He asked.

Santana smiled. "Exactly." She held out her hand as they made their way to the store.

"Is Aunt Quinn coming over?" Noah asked as they walked in the store.

"I think so baby." Santana said softly.

"Is Aunt Rachel coming over?" Noah asked again.

"Ummm probably." Santana replied while grabbing a case of water and tossing it under the cart.

"They like each other like you and B like each other." Noah said with a smile.

Santana froze. "What did you say Noah?" She kneeled down to his level.

"They kiss like you and B." Noah said getting distracted by a box of fruit snacks on an end display. "Can we get those?" He pointed to the box.

"Noah, baby, look at me." Santana replied softly. "When did you see Aunt Quinn and Aunt Rachel kiss?"

"When me and Manny played ninja and we hid in Aunt Quinn's closet and they were on the bed making noises." Noah said. "Looked like wrestling on TV."

Santana instantly got flushed. "Um, yeah sweetheart you can get the fruit snacks." She stood up quickly while Noah ran to get the box and threw it in the cart.

Santana quickly finished shopping, she was distracted so Noah got way more junk than he should have.

6pm. Santana was going around checking on her guests making sure everyone was enjoying himself or herself and had eaten. Brittany walked up next to her. "You haven't eaten today." The blonde told her.

"I'm not hungry Brit." Santana shrugged.

"Santana you need to eat." Brittany said softly. "Please eat something baby." She pulled the Latina into a hug. "We can share a chicken sandwich, Puck just pulled some off the grill." Brittany smiled causing Santana to smile and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Ok Brit, let me find Noah to make him eat as well." Santana replied. "Where are you sitting?"

"I'm at the first table with Mercedes and her dancers." Brittany replied while pecking the Latina once more and heading back to the table.

Santana didn't see Noah so she went in the house to check and see if he was in the sunroom. She walked in and saw Quinn sitting on one of the lounge chairs.

"The luau turned out nice." Quinn said softly.

"I'm uh, glad you are enjoying yourself." Santana replied.

"Santana, I'm sorry for what happened but I'm not sorry for what I said." Quinn said while standing up. "I meant every word but I shouldn't yelled or broke your door."

Santana nodded. "Have you seen Noah? He needs to eat something?"

"Did you hear me San, I'm trying to apologize."

"I'm looking for my son so I can feed him Quinn, have you seen him?" Santana replied in a monotone voice.

Quinn shook her head. "Nope haven't seen him. Why don't you go ask his other mother?"

"Go to hell Quinn." Santana replied before walking about of the room.

Santana left the house and spotted Noah over by the grill with Puck. "Did you eat mijo?" She asked him.

"Uncle Puck is making me a burger." He said with a smile.

"That's right little man, we are just waiting on our cheese to melt right?" Puck said with a smile.

"Right." Noah nodded.

"Thanks for cooking again Puck." Santana replied with a smile.

"No prob San." He winked at her. "Here ya go Little Lopez, hold the plate tight." Puck scooped the burger on a bun and placed it on Noah's plate.

"Let mommy carry it for you Noah." Santana reached down and grabbed the plate. "Let's go get chips ok?"

Noah jumped up and down excitedly while grabbing Santana's hand. They walked over to the table with the side dishes where, when she ran in to Rachel.

"Good evening Santana, I haven't seen you all night." Rachel beamed with a smile.

"Oh hey Berry, yeah I've been bouncing around. Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah I am, this is lovely. Congratulations on your engagement to Brittany. I always knew you two were perfect for each other." The brunette added. "You make an adorable family with Noah."

Santana smiled genuinely. "Thanks Rachel, I really appreciate that."

"Oh la la. You called me Rachel. I knew we would be friends some day." Rachel smiled.

Santana put chips and pasta salad on Noah's plate and grabbed his hand once again leading him to the table to sit next to Brittany.

"Uncle Puck put cheese on my burger." He announced to the table while taking his top bun off and holding it up to show everyone, every smiled.

"Noah baby don't play with your food." Brittany said with a smile. "Juice or water for him tonight San?"

"I'm thinking juice is ok tonight, you?" Santana asked while cutting Noah's burger in half for me.

"Yeah juice is ok, I'll grab him, and I'm grabbing you a plate as well." Brittany replied while getting up.

"I don't want this stuff." Noah said while picking up the pasta salad with his fingers.

"But I made that." Mercedes said with a pout. Santana took a napkin and wiped his hands off.

"Use your fork mijo." She reminded. "Look you made Aunt Cedes sad."

"No I didn't," He laughed.

"Yeah you did cuz you wont try the pasta salad." Santana said while pointing at Mercedes who had her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I love you Aunt Cedes." Noah said with a big smile. "I'll eat it."

"I love you too sweetie, and thank you." Mercedes said with a big smile.

Brittany came back and sat behind the Latina on the picnic table, "Don't drink all the juice before you eat all your food." Brittany told him while putting down the juice.

"Ok B." He replied while attempting to pick up his burger.

"Here's your plate baby." Brittany whispered while leaning forward and kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Brit…" Santana started to protest but the blonde leaned forward and kissed her before she could.

"Mommy and B always kiss." Noah said with a smile to Mercedes.

"Oh I know sweetheart." Mercedes laughed.

"Just like Aunt Quinn and Aunt Rachel." He added while taking a bite of his burger.

Mercedes and Brittany's eye widened. "What did he say?" Brittany whispered.

"He apparently caught them having sex while playing ninja with Manny." Santana whispered back.

Quinn came out and walked up to the table. "Santana and Brittany can I speak to you both please?"

"We are eating right now Quinn." Santana replied while never taking her eyes off her plate.

"What the fuck San. Stop ignoring me." Quinn said coldly.

"Quinn watch your language in front of Noah, please." Brittany added.

Quinn glared at Brittany at walked away. "Are you ok Santana?" Brittany asked while rubbing the small of Santana's back.

"Perfectly fine babe," She replied while leaning forward and kissing Brittany. "This chicken looks good, want a bite?"

Brittany smiled and nodded while opening her mouth as the Latina held up the sandwich for her to bite.

"I think I hate you both." Mercedes smiled.

8:30pm Brittany had everyone face the back of the yard where the flamethrowers were performing. Noah was standing on the picnic table between Santana's legs in complete awe as the Latina held her waist securely. Noah jumped and slipped skinning his knee on the edge of the table.

"You okay baby?" Santana asked quickly.

He nodded his head as tears welled up. "I need a band aid." He said sadly looking down at his leg that was now bleeding.

"Yeah you do, come on." Santana bent down and picked him up.

"I can take him babe." Brittany leaned over and whispered.

Santana shook her head and smiled. "Its ok, I got it."

She took Noah to the bathroom located just off the kitchen and sat him on the counter relieved that he wasn't crying.

"How do they eat the fire?" He asked.

"I don't know baby, its magic huh?" She replied with a smile while washing the scrap and placing a Band-Aid on it. She leaned down and kissed the Band-Aid. "All better now baby."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She lifted him off the counter, grabbing his hand once again to head back through the kitchen to go back outside.

"Santana please talk to me." Quinn responded while closing the fridge door.

"Fine Quinn, what is it?" Santana said weakly. "Go back outside and sit by Brit mijo."

Noah shook his head. "I wanna stay with you."

"Noah baby please." Santana asked him once again. "Mommy will be right out."

"Ok," He headed towards the door.

"Why are you doing this Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Doing what?"

"Marrying Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn…." Santana shook her head. "No, I'm not having this conversation with you again. I already told you why. Why cant you just be happy for me?"

"Santana, babe I know better than you know yourself. You aren't ready." Quinn said while stepping forward. "You and Brittany have been back together for what a few months?"

"Why do you care so much?" Santana asked getting irritated.

"Because she isn't good enough for you." Quinn yelled out.

"What?! What the fuck are you talking about Quinn?"

"Why can't you see that she is using you Santana?" Quinn said while stepping forward again. "You are still the same girl that got raped, the same girl whose parents died not even a year ago…you aren't ready?"

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Santana replied as a few tears dropped.

"I'm trying to help you see the truth. I'm telling you the reality and not the fantasy world bullshit that Brittany sucked you into." Quinn's face softened. "You are still hurting San, I can tell. You aren't magically fixed."

"I never said I was." Santana responded softly. "But I am getting better. I don't know why you can't see that, whenever everyone else can."

"Because you can't see something that doesn't fuckin exist Santana." Quinn yelled out. "You aren't ready for marriage Santana."

"You are cheating on your husband with another woman, you are really in no position to give me fuckin marital or relationship advice Quinn." Santana spat out. "You are letting Rachel turn you out?"

Quinn laughed. "Mad you never got the chance to?"

Santana shook her head. "You are a sick individual Q….I don't want you, I never have."

"You want me Santana I can see it in your eyes." Quinn licked her lips.

"You are fuckin sick….are you going crazy or something?" Santana hissed out. "This isn't you Quinn."

"You have changed Santana, now I can see it, you have grown into a bigger bitch than you were in high school." Quinn replied coldly.

"And you are a bigger slut now than you were in high school." Santana countered. "I guess once a cheater always a cheater huh?'

"What?"

"You are fucking around with Rachel when you have a great husband Quinn! What are you doing with your life? What the fuck is happening to you?" Santana yelled back.

"This from the girl who told Brittany in highschool it wasn't cheating cuz the plumbing is different."

"I was 16! You are fucking 28 Quinn!" Santana groaned loudly. "First you cheat on Finn with Puck and get knocked up, then you cheat on Sam with Finn, and now you cheat on Puck with Rachel?" Santana scoffed. "You need to grow the fuck up. Who's next Tina, Mercedes, Artie?"

"Whatever Santana you're deflecting, you know you are messing up your life and you don't want to hear the truth." Quinn got right in the Latina's face. "You are letting sex with Brittany lead you to believe she loves you. Stop being a damn hoe!"

"You are in no position to call me a hoe…when you are sleeping with a married woman. Now who is the hoe?" Santana spit out. "Are you even sure the twins are really Puck's you are carrying right now?"

"Mommy come back out." Noah came running in just as Quinn reached back and backhanded Santana across the face snagging her wedding across the Latina's skin.

"You bitch!" Quinn called out.

Santana fell to the ground as blood spewed out of her face.

"Mommyyyyy!" Noah cried and ran to the Latina on the ground as she tried to sit up but couldn't because she had no energy and was weak from not having eaten at all that day. She was shocked and stunned at the force Quinn hit her with.

Noah jumped up and ran to Quinn. "Mommy said we don't hit…you are a monster." He cocked his leg back to kick Quinn when Santana spoke up.

"No mijo, boys don't hit girls remember?" Santana said weakly while holding her face and trying to sit up. "No."

"I'm telling B!" Noah cried while running outside.

"Santana….shit….look what you made me do." Quinn said angrily. "If you would just listen to me."

Santana was growing more and more lightheaded from the blood rushing out her head and from the throbbing pain.

"B! B!" Noah cried while running as fast as he could to the blonde. Brittany turned around.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked while picking him up.

"Aunt Quinn broke mommy….." He sobbed out. "She broke her!"

Mercedes looked around for Quinn and/or Santana outside before jumping up. "Shit!" She took off for the door with Brittany right on her heels.

Quinn was hovering over the Latina yelling at her as Santana was trying to gain her balance to sit up but couldn't. Quinn suddenly kicked her in face.

Brittany ran up and grabbed Quinn. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shit San, your face!" Mercedes yelled out while grabbing a towel and placing it to her face immediately. Santana jerked back. "You gotta apply pressure babe."

Santana nodded faintly her eyes drooping.

Brittany turned to face Quinn. "What did you do? What did you fuckin just do?" She snarled out.

"She's being dramatic." Quinn responded calmly.

"Get out of this house and don't come back." Brittany screamed. "Ever!"

"You don't have that power Brittany, this isn't your house." Quinn replied coldly.

"I've paid the mortgage here for the past 3 fuckin months, I paid the energy bill, the cable bill, I bought the fuckin food you ate today." Brittany got right in Quinn's face. "Get the fuck out….you aren't welcome here anymore Quinn." Brittany yelled in her face.

"Fuck you!"

Brittany took a deep breath and slapped the blonde with all her might sending her stumbling back.

"Brit no she's pregnant!" Mercedes screamed while jumping up and holding the Brittany back as Hannah came running to the house with Rachel, Puck, and Finn.

"Let me go Mercedes!" Brittany screamed out as she broke free and ran to Santana's side.

"What the fuck happened in here?!" Puck asked frantically noticing the small puddle of blood by Santana.

"Your crazy ass wife slapped Santana in front of Noah and the kicked her in the face!" Brittany yelled.

"Quinn let's go!" Puck yelled out. "This is it! I'm done with this shit." He growled out while bending down and picking her up and storming out of the house.

"Oh my God, look at all the blood." Rachel said softly. "I'll get some ice." She ran to the freezer.

"Does she need an ambulance?" Finn asked while running towards Santana and kneeling down.

"San, baby talk to me." Brittany pleaded as the slowly Latina passed out.

"Get Noah out of here now!" Mercedes yelled out while dialing 911 and running back to Santana's side.

Hannah bent down and picked Noah up. "I want my mommy!"

"Come on Noah, let's go upstairs ok?" Hannah said softly while rocking him and going upstairs while he screamed and kicked trying to get out of her grasp as he sobbed loudly.

"Let me go Aunt Hannah!" He cried out. "Mommy!"

3am Santana was lying in bed sleep while Brittany sat next to her holding an ice pack on her face. Noah was cuddled close to Santana refusing to leave her side.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom.

"Come in." Brittany said softly.

Rachel entered the room slowly. "How is she doing?"

"She uh, finally fell asleep." Brittany said with a weak smile.

"That's good, I brought up a cold compress for her head and another ice pack for you." Rachel whispered.

"Thank you." Brittany replied.

"We are going to head out ok, I will call and check on Santana tomorrow."

Brittany nodded as Rachel left the room. Santana stirred in her sleep and fluttered her eyes open. "Brit?"

"Hey baby." Brittany removed the ice pack revealing the gash on the corner of Santana's eyes resulting in 10 stitches, her swollen eye, swollen nose, and the blue and purple handprint on her face and smiled at her. "Your face is swollen that's why you cant see clearly."

Santana nodded. "Noah?"

"He's next to you sleep."

"Is he hurt?" Santana whispered out.

Brittany shook her head. "No, he's ok. Probably has a headache from crying but that's about it."

"How bad do I look?" Santana asked. "Cuz I feel like shit."

"You are still the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Brittany said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Santana tried to smile but winced at the pain and slowly lifted her hand to wipe Brittany's tears away. "Don't cry Brit."

"She attacked you San." Brittany sniffled.

"That wasn't Quinn…" Santana whispered. "Those weren't her eyes. That wasn't Quinn." She then closed her eyes again.

Brittany placed the ice pack back on her face. "I love you baby." Brittany said softly.

"I love you too." Santana mumbled out before falling back asleep.

Mercedes knocked before entering the room. "Hey Brit, I know this night cant get any worse but there is a cop downstairs looking for Santana."

"Why?"

"I don't know but he said she needs to come down now." Mercedes said sadly.

* * *

I told you to expect bigger fireworks than the BBQ

Is Quinn going crazy?"

How heartbreaking was Noah? Geez

I dont know what else to ask so feel free to leave whatever comments you have

What the cop possibly be there for?

Im glad so many people love Mercedes...she is so much fun to write.


	48. Something Is Wrong

**90% of the reviews and PMS for the last chapter were really positive so yay! Lol. For those of you complaining about the fight and about Santana getting attacked, keep in mind the genre is ANGST, and the story revolves around her getting stronger. Her journey to becoming a stronger person means her going through different tests for her to grow as a person. I do love ALL comments and criticisms of the story.**

**Why do so many people want Brittany to get hurt in this fic? Crazy Lol**

**I wanted to respond to some of the Reviews**

**Julia – Thanks for reading! Yes there is a logical reason for Quinn's behavior and its not because Brittana finally happened. I wouldn't call her a villain though.**

**SantanaLover16 – Quinn will not die. Lol Sorry**

**MissingViolet – The Quinn you love is still there, just going through something at the moment**

**Andy – Brittana will get be getting a break very soon. Yes Quinn has changed a lot and there is reason.**

**XOXO – I figured you would be disappointed Lol This story is an angst story involving Santana so yep she will be getting the brunt of the mishaps in the story. That wont change…not in this fic at least. The important thing to note is how quickly she is bouncing back as opposed to the beginning of the story.**

**15Solo – Yes Mercedes will get a man soon**

**Meshannen04 – Arent they just the cutest family ever? Lol**

**4evamusic - I love a good cliffhanger at the end of a chapter Lol**

**Ruby-May 89 - Britana will get a much needed break from all the drama very soon**

**Caahs-Cs - We hope to find out whats wrong with Quinn soon**

**NayNay1963 - My goal is to keep the story as realistic as possible so dont worry. Lol**

* * *

Brittany rubbed Santana's arm. "San baby, wake up." Santana slowly opened her eyes. "There's a cop downstairs that needs to talk to you."

Santana frowned before whispering. "Why?"

"I don't know." Brittany replied.

"Ok."

"Let me help you sit up, go slow ok?" Brittany said softly. Santana nodded but winced immediately. "Don't nod sweetheart."

"Ok."

"Mercedes can you grab Noah, I don't want him to freak out if he wakes up and San's not there." Brittany asked.

"Of course." Mercedes walked up to the bed and picked up Noah, he stirred and woke up. "Go back to sleep baby, Aunt Cedes just needs a hug, that's why I'm holding you." He cuddled into her chest and closed his eyes again.

"Can you stand up San?" Brittany asked her.

"I'm dizzy." Santana replied softly.

"Ok, let's wait a second baby." Brittany sat down next to her and rubbed her back while placing the cold compress Rachel left on her forehead. She reached over and grabbed a bottle of water. "Drink a little and see if that helps."

Santana took a few sips and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Ok, I'm ready."

Once downstairs in the den, Brittany had Santana sit on the couch right away; she sat close to her and rubbed her lower back soothingly as the Latina leaned into her for support, as she was still a little dizzy. The combination of Santana's painkillers, her empty stomach, and the throbbing in her head made her balance extremely off.

The cop stood up as they entered the room and waited for them to get settled.

"Santana Marie Lopez?' He asked.

"That's me." Santana replied softly.

"Brittany Susan Pierce?" He then looked at Brittany.

She nodded. "Yes."

"And I'm assuming the little guy over there sleep is Noah Antonio Lopez." The cop stated while motioning to Mercedes who was sitting in the recliner holding Noah; Hannah came and sat next to Brittany on the couch for support. Brittany nodded that he was correct.

"The reason I'm here is because there was a restraining order filed by Miss Lopez against a Mr. Ricardo Garcia after he showed up to her house numerous times. Mr. Garcia was arrested after violating the restraining order and breaking into the home of Miss Lopez." Santana squeezed Brittany's thigh indicating she wanted the blonde to speak for her.

Brittany cleared her throat. "Yes, that's correct."

"Mr. Garcia committed suicide this evening in jail." The cop stated.

Santana gripped Brittany's thigh and wavered a little. "He's dead?"

The cop nodded. "He was confirmed dead at 5:52 pm"

"How?" Santana whispered.

"He hung himself in his cell." The cop replied. "The family has already been notified and your lawyer had a clause in your restraining order that should Mr. Garcia escape, or be released from jail that you were to be notified in person immediately by an officer of the law."

"Can I ask why you came so late?" Mercedes asked while looking down to make sure Noah was still sleep.

"We showed up earlier this evening, however no one was home." The cop answered. "Your lawyer will have more details for you Miss Lopez."

Santana sat there speechless and motionless. Brittany kept rubbing her back, not knowing what to say or do at the moment.

"Any questions for me?" The cop asked.

Everyone shook their head no. The cop left his card and headed towards the door.

9am the next morning. Santana is sleep in bed holding Noah tightly as Brittany sat next to them with a cold compress on the Latina's head staring at her.

Hannah knocked on the door. "Brit, Mercedes is making breakfast; she said to come get you guys."

"I don't want to wake Santana up." Brittany said softly. "So we will eat a little later."

"I'm up already Brit." Santana said softly while opening her eyes. "Wake up mijo." Santana rubbed his back to coax him awake.

Noah opened his eyes and stared at Santana. "Good morning baby." She whispered to him while kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Hi mommy." He whispered while hugging her. "You face hurts." He said softly.

"Yeah it does, but mommy is ok." Santana reassured him smiling as best she could.

"Aunt Quinn broke you." He said softly. "She's a monster."

"No she's not a monster baby, and Aunt Quinn would never hurt you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Can you go with Aunt Hannah to get some breakfast from downstairs?"

Noah shook his head. "I want to stay with you." He snuggled closer and hid his face in her chest.

Santana smiled. "Mommy will be down after I get dressed ok?" He still shook his head. "You need to eat breakfast mijo, I promise to come right down. B has to clean up my face and help mommy get dressed first."

"You promised yesterday and then Aunt Quinn broke you and you didn't come." Noah said softly while snuggling closer.

"I know I did, and I'm sorry for breaking that promise. But mommy will never break another promise to you okay?" Santana reassured him.

"Ok." Noah said softly while slowly sitting up.

"Good morning baby." Brittany said softly.

"Hi B."

"Do I get a hug this morning?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded and smiled before crawling over in her lap and hugging her.

"Hannah can you give him a bath and get him dressed first?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, come on Noah." Hannah said with a smile while picking him up and leaving the room.

Brittany laid down so she was eye level with the Latina.

"Good morning." Santana said softly with a smile while resting her hand on Brittany's side and lightly squeezing.

"Good morning beautiful." Brittany replied. "How does your head feel?" Brittany gently tucked a strand of hair behind Santana's ear.

"Like a truck ran over it." Santana said with a slight smile. "I just need some more meds and I will be ok."

"You have to eat before you can take more painkillers." Brittany told her.

Santana nodded. "I figured as much."

"Do you remember last night?" Brittany asked while running her hand under Santana's shirt and rubbing her side.

Santana closed her eyes. "Yeah a little. I was arguing with Quinn and she was freaking out. She was talking weird, like it wasn't even her voice. She called me a bitch and I called her a slut and she hit me. Noah tried to kick her and I told him no, and he ran out to get you." Santana paused and swallowed. "Then she kicked me and the last thing I remember is you slapping her."

"Good, you still have your memory." Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled shyly. "Yeah and I dont remember you hugging me yet this morning."

Brittany scooted closer and hugged the Latina tightly.

"Thank you for yesterday." Santana started. "I've never seen you hit anyone. That was so bad ass." She smirked.

Brittany blushed. "She attacked you and I lost it." Brittany brushed the hair out of Santana's face once again. "Quinn was..."

Santana quickly cut her off. "We don't need to talk about her Brit." Santana closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "I don't want her around Noah or around you for a while. I don't trust her right now. Something is wrong with her and until she gets the help or whatever she needs we are staying away from her." She opened her eyes back up slowly.

"You look like you are in so much pain baby." Brittany said sadly.

"I am, but I still have you by my side so I will make it." Santana replied softly while scooting closer to the blonde and leaning forward to kiss her softly. "Anyone that doesn't support us can fuck off."

Brittany broke the kiss. "I don't want to hurt you."

Santana smiled as best she could. "My lips are perfectly fine Brit." She kissed Brittany softly again and smiled into the kiss when the blonde slowly deepened it.

"I'm glad you are ok." Brittany whispered when they broke the kiss. "I was so scared when I came in and saw you baby."

"Me too," Santana whispered back while cupping Brittany's face and rubbing her cheekbone gently. "Can you help me shower and get dressed, I feel like my balance may be a little off."

"Of course, need help sitting up?" Brittany asked her.

"No, I don't think so." Santana sat up slowly and smiled at Brittany proudly. "That went well."

Brittany smiled at her and got out of bed and went around to her side in case she needed more help. "Feel dizzy or anything?"

"No, I'm, ok so far." Santana swung her legs off the side of the bed and attempted to stand up but lost her balance and plopped back down. She exhaled deeply. "Ok, I guess I do need your help standing up."

"Here give me your hands," Brittany stretched her hands out and pulled the Latina up into her body and hugged her tightly. "It's ok to need my help Santana."

"I want to prove to the world I'm stronger Brit." Santana said sadly. "I shouldn't need help for everything, especially not standing up."

"Baby you were kicked in the face last night and backhanded, your balance and vertigo are going to be a little off. The doctor said that last night in the ER. You're in pain….it's ok to need help right now." Brittany told her while rubbing her back. "Sometimes being strong is knowing when to ask and accept help as well."

After helping the Latina shower and get dressed they were now heading to the kitchen. Hannah and her friends were at the mall one last time before their flight that evening. Mercedes smiled brightly as Brittany and Santana walked into the kitchen. Noah jumped out of his chair and ran towards Santana.

"Noah don't jump on her baby, mommy's balance isn't too good right now." Brittany said softly.

"Ok," He responded sadly while waiting for Santana to sit down.

"Come here baby, you can sit on mommy's lap and we can eat breakfast together ok?" Santana said with a smile while picking him up.

Mercedes walked over and hugged the Latina kissing her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head is going to explode." She answered. Mercedes frowned.

"Well I hope everyone is hungry because breakfast is done." The diva stated while heading back to the stove.

"I'll get you a plate San." Brittany replied while standing up.

"I'll just share off your plate babe, I'm not really hungry." Santana answered.

"San…"

"Brit please, I just want to eat enough to take my pills, so I can lay back down and sleep. I can hear my heartbeat throbbing in my head right now." Santana told her.

Mercedes leaned over to Brittany. "Don't push her Brit; let her come around, just add extra food to your plate."

Brittany nodded. She set down Noah's plate in front of them and set down a plate for herself next to them. Santana began cutting up Noah's food for him right away. "Can you get me a cup of coffee babe?" Santana asked.

"No coffee today, water." Mercedes replied while giving the Latina a bottle of water.

"Brit…" Santana whined.

"She right babe, you need to sleep majority of the day so no coffee." Brittany told her while kissing her temple before sitting down. She buttered a piece of toast and handed it to the Latina.

Santana sighed. "Fine…" Santana slowly ate the toast before picking up a fork and eating half of the eggs on Brittany's plate and some of her hash browns.

"I'm done." Noah announced loudly causing Santana to wince from the sound so close to her head.

"Ok, why don't you go feed Tubby and your turtles?" She suggested while putting him back on the floor.

"Ok." He ran to the fridge to grab a piece of lettuce and went to the sunroom.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her neck gently. "Thank you for eating."

Santana nodded slightly while resting her forehead on her hands on the table. Brittany finished her breakfast and ran upstairs to get Santana's painkillers. "Where do you want to lay down at?" Brittany asked while opening the pill bottle.

"The den is fine." Santana went to stand up slowly and wavered a little bit.

"Are you dizzy?" Mercedes asked.

"A little"

"OK, don't move, just drink this water." Mercedes stood up and handed her the bottle of water.

3pm Santana is sleep on Brittany's chest as they lay on the couch in the den watching TV with Mercedes. Puck comes in the back door with Rachel.

"I uh, brought some flowers. I know it doesn't fix anything but yeah here." Puck said flustered while setting the huge bouquet on the coffee table.

Rachel smiled at the sight of Santana cuddled into Brittany's chest. "How is she feeling?"

"Very bad headache and dizzy spells all morning mainly but other than that she's been in a really good mood, surprisingly." Brittany replied while rubbing her back.

"Where's Q at Puck?" Mercedes asked.

"She's at home. She was like creepy quiet all night and she's been crying all day. There is no consoling her. She won't talk at all. Look I don't know what happened but something is wrong with her. This is the not same Quinn we all know." Puck said while sitting down.

"No it's not." Mercedes agreed. "She even sounded different last night. She was like slurring her words and everything."

Puck nodded. Brittany simply stared at the TV refusing to contribute to the conversation.

"Well how long has her behavior been different?" Rachel asked.

"A while," Puck said while rubbing his head. "I feel like I lost Quinn a long time ago. One day she is fine and the next day she's like ripping my clothes off to have sex or she's screaming at me."

"Yeah she's just not herself." Mercedes added.

"Are we really having this conversation right now?!" Brittany all but yelled. "She fuckin attacked Santana yesterday and you all are worried about Quinn." Brittany shook her head. "You all can go to hell."

"Brit…" Mercedes started. "No one is saying what happened last night was right or excusable but we are trying to find the reason it happened. You have to agree that Quinn is different. Something is wrong with her."

"I don't care what's wrong with her, she could have killed Santana." Brittany yelled out as tears began to run down her face.

Santana woke up from the yelling. "Calm down B." She said softly while sitting up slowly and running her hands up and down the blonde's sides. "Calm down baby." Santana wiped Brittany's tears away. "Please."

"Can you guys give us a minute?" She asked everyone in the room.

They all nodded and headed outside to the backyard.

"Talk to me Brit." Santana said softly.

"They are acting like you didn't get your face smashed in. Who cares what Quinn is going through?" Brittany said angrily. "She could have killed you San." Brittany cried.

Santana leaned back down on Brittany's chest and held her tightly until she stopped crying and calmed down. Santana sat back up and leaned down kissing Brittany softly while holding her face. "Brit, I'm ok. My face will heal baby."

"Why are you ok with the fact that she attacked you?" Brittany asked.

"Trust me, I'm not." Santana started. "But I know that if I get upset about it, I will cause myself to have a panic attack and I don't want you to have to deal with that either. I don't want Noah to think that Aunt Quinn really broke me." Santana said with a smile. "Because she didn't, I won't let her set me back or set us back Brit again." She leaned forward and kissed Brittany. "Will I forgive Quinn?" Santana shrugged. "I don't know, we have fought before, we have slapped each other before, but she did it in front of Noah and that crossed a line."

"Do I hate Quinn? No….she is still my best friend and I will always love her but right now I need space from her." Santana said while leaning back on Brittany's chest. "Puck is right, there is something wrong with Q, it's like she snapped but I don't know if I have it in me to try to help her right now. I have a family now….a real family. You and Noah come first before Quinn, or Puck, or Mercedes, or Eli and Manny." She sat back up and wiped Brittany's tears again. "You and Noah's safety is more important to me than anything in this world, and Q isn't stable."

"I don't want you around her either Santana." Brittany replied softly.

'I know you don't but she needs to see what she did Brit." Santana replied while running her hands up and down Brittany's sides once again. "I think for her to realize she needs help she needs to see what she did."

"So you want to see her?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "I don't know yet."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed the Latina gently. "I love you."

"I love you too Brit." Santana replied. "I love you so much baby."

9pm Santana and Brittany are sitting on out on the balcony attached to their bedroom while Noah is sleep in their bed. Santana is sitting with her legs in Brittany's lap while thumbing through a magazine, and Brittany is checking her email on her ipad.

Santana closed the magazine and exhaled. Brittany looked over at the Latina. "Let me see your eyes babe."

Santana looked up at the blonde with red glossy eyes.

"Pain meds wore off?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah," Santana replied softly.

"Ok, let's go inside and I will grab some for you." Brittany lifted Santana's legs off of her and stood helping the Latina stand up as well. "Here lay down."

Santana crawled in bed and laid down when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"C-come in?" Santana said nervously since no one else should be in the house.

Hannah opened the door and smiled.

Brittany came out of the bathroom. "Hannah your flight was 2 hours ago, why are you still here?"

"Because you need help this week Brit." Hannah said while sitting down on the bed. "So do you Santana."

"You have school sweetheart." Santana said.

"I talked to mom already, and I'm staying for the next week." Hannah said with a smile. "I want to help you girls out."

Brittany walked over and hugged her sister tightly as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered to the young blonde.

"I uh brought you an ice pack for your face Santana." Hannah replied while holding out the ice pack.

"Thanks Hannah." Santana smiled while reaching for the pack. "Can you take Noah to his room for me."

"Sure." Hannah smiled while picking up the small boy and carrying him to his bed.

"Let's take a bath Brit." Santana said softly.

"Ok, here take your pill and I will run the water." Brittany said softly while handing the Latina a cup of water and 2 pills and kissing her softly on the lips.

30 minutes later the two are sitting in the bathroom. Brittany turned off the lights and lit candles so the harsh lights wouldn't add to Santana's headache. The Latina was sitting between Brittany legs with her head back on the blonde's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"How do you feel about the Richard situation?" Brittany asked gently. "You've been really quiet about it."

"I don't know what to say." Santana replied. "I cant be happy a person is dead….I mean he is technically Noah's father."

Brittany rested her chin on the Latina's shoulder and held her.

"I don't know how to feel. I guess…" Santana paused. "Can we talk about it tomorrow maybe?"

Brittany kissed her shoulder. "Of course."

Santana closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Is the bath relaxing you?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah it is." Santana said softly. "Thank you for everything today baby."

"I just can't say it enough, I'm so glad you're okay." Brittany stated while running her hands up and down Santana's sides and kissing her neck softly.

"I'm more worried about Noah than anything." Santana replied. "He saw Quinn slap and kick me." She sighed. "I don't want him to be scared of Quinn or think she is a monster."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah the way he was crying and screaming for you was heartbreaking. I don't want him around Quinn for a while though San."

"I know, and he wont be." Santana told her while turning her head and kissing Brittany on the cheek. "I do want to talk to Puck tomorrow, maybe I will meet him for coffee after I take Noah to school, and you are at work."

"I'm not going to work tomorrow baby." Brittany told her.

"Brit…"

"Santana don't start an argument about this. I can work from home tomorrow, I need to go over some resumes for a new teacher anyways." Brittany squirted some body wash in a loofa and began gently washing Santana. "Besides if your balance is still as bad as it was today, I don't want you home alone."

"I don't need a baby sitter, besides Hannah is still here to help out." Santana reminded her.

"Oh so you would prefer Hannah help you shower in the morning?" Brittany said with a laugh.

"You are the only blonde I want touching me." Santana smirked while turning her head to capture Brittany's lips. She quickly deepened the kiss and moaned softly while turning her body in the tub for a better angle.

"Come on baby let's get out before your pain pills kick it and you turn to dead weight." Brittany said with kissing her forehead gently.

They stepped out of the tub, Brittany held Santana's wrist securely so she shouldn't fall. "Hold on to the sink so I can dry you off." Santana did as told, as Brittany dried her off then slipped her into a robe. "Ok, sit on the toilet so I can clean up your face."

After Brittany gently and carefully cleaned Santana's face, she led her to the bed. She went and locked their bedroom door. She slipped Santana's robe off. "Lay down on your stomach baby." Brittany whispered.

"What are you doing Brit?" Santana asked while turning over on her stomach.

"I want to give you a rub down so you have a good night's sleep." She smiled. She sat on the back of Santana's thighs and began massaging her shoulders. "God, you're so tense baby." Brittany patiently worked out every kink in her shoulders and neck, she then moved over to her arms and massaged from the shoulder down to her wrist.

She made her way down the Latinas back touching every inch of skin as she worked. "You ok San?"

Santana moaned. "Yeah Brit…this feels so good."

Brittany smiled and began working on her lower back, once again taking her time while running her hands over the Latinas smooth skin. She then moved to Santana's butt massaging it as well and admiring how perfect it looked.

Santana moaned softly and exhaled.

Brittany picked up each of her legs and massaged from her toned thigh all the way down to the bottom of her foot skillfully. When she was done she noticed Santana had stopped moaning so she figured she was now sleep. She pulled up the covers to her back and laid down next to her. She stroked her hair softly and kissed her lips softly.

Santana began hungrily kissing the blonde back. "I thought you were sleep." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana opened her eyes, which were now filled with lust and arousal. "I need you Brit." She leaned back forward and immediately stuck her tongue in the blonde's mouth, exploring and sucking on her tongue. She quickly slide on top of Brittany kissing her passionately.

"Your head San." Brittany panted out when the kiss broke.

"I don't care about my head right now….I need you baby." Santana whined.

"Ok, same time?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana didn't respond she just leaned back down and devoured Brittany's lips biting and licking them. Brittany opened her legs wide and let the Latina slid in between and control the rhythm. Santana slowly spread her legs open as well and lowered herself on Brittany.

She gasped when their cores touched and began rolling her hips into the blonde slowly. Santana was moaning and panting with each thrust. "Shit….Brit…god…" She moaned up as Brittany placed her hands on the Latinas butt and massaged and squeezed as Santana thrust into her.

Brittany leaned up and captured Santana's lips moaning in to the kiss. "Yes baby…yes." Brittany croaked out.

Santana began grinding faster and harder into Brittany as tears streamed down her face from the pain in her head. "I'm c-c-close Brit." She cried out.

"Relax and come Santana." Brittany coaxed her while now helping out the rhythm and rocking her hips as well. "Come on baby…..relax and come." Brittany whispered while running her hands over Santana's back.

Brittany rocked her hips up one last causing them both to peak and come undone. Santana froze and stopped moving as Brittany kept them rocking for a few moments longer. She leaned up and kissed Santana softly on the lips then on her bruises on her face. "You okay?"

Santana wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah I am." She smiled and leaned down to kiss Brittany one last time before rolling off her and on the side of her. Brittany peppered kiss on her neck before covering her back up.

After Santana fell asleep she put sweats and t-shirt on and went to find Hannah. The young blonde was sitting with Tubby in the den on her latptop while eating a sandwich.

"You are going to miss a week of school." Brittany said softly while sitting down on the couch next to her sister.

"I can pay you back the money for the plane ticket." Hannah said quickly.

"The money is not the issue Hannah." Brittany assured it. "Don't worry about that, because we aren't."

"This week was crazy for you both and I think you could use the help. Quinn and Santana have argued and fought before but that was one escalated too quickly." Hannah said slowly.

Brittany nodded. "Santana told me her side of the story, and everyone seems to think something is wrong with Quinn."

Hannah paused. "How much attention have you paid to Quinn's behavior lately?"

Brittany shrugged. "Not a lot of specific attention I guess. Why?"

Hannah set her laptop on the coffee table. "Both time Quinn was yelling and arguing with you both her eyes were distant. They weren't their normal green color. They were like super dark."

"Are you sure Hannah, whenever anyone gets mad their eyes get a little darker, or aroused for that matter." Brittany stated.

"Yeah but not like this. Her pupils were kind of dilated too." Hannah stated. "We are studying mental illness in school right now in my psych class…and I think Quinn might have one."

"Hannah…that's a pretty serious diagnosis from a 16 year old." Brittany told her.

"You know I've always been obsessed with the mind Brit, trust me on this." Hannah opened her laptop and gave it to Brittany. "Look at the symptoms for manic depression aka bi polar."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and took the laptop and read over the website to herself. "You think she really this?"

"After talking to Eli and Manny saying sometimes she cries in the bathroom and sometimes she yells and throws things at Puck, its safe bet. Then you add the two fights over here, once resulting in Santana going to the ER….yeah I do." Hannah replied while taking the laptop back.

"Quinn has a degree in psychology. Wouldn't she know if something was wrong?" Brittany asked.

Hannah shook her head. "She probably doesn't even realize whens he flips out like that. I think she completely blacked out during that fight last night. Quinn would never slap Santana in front of Noah."

"That's true."

"I know you hate her right now, but she is still your friend…and she obviously needs some help. I don't know how Santana feels about her at this point. But she needs help Brit." Hannah replied softly.

Brittany sat in silence for a few minutes. "Thank for staying this week Hannah. I really do need you here and I appreciate it." Brittany leaned over and hugged her sister tightly. "Don't stay up too late." She kissed her on the cheek then headed back up to the bedroom.

She slipped in bed and smiled when Santana snuggled closer to her and wrapped her arm around her waist. "I love you Brit." She whispered out.

"I love you baby." Brittany replied while kissing her softly on the lips and closing her eyes taking in everything that Hannah told her.

4am. Brittany couldn't sleep so she was up on her ipad, she had been up since 2am. Santana woke up slightly around 3am in cold sweat and was now sleep on Brittany's lap. Brittany was researching more about bi-polar and thought back to the conversations she had with Quinn, the argument with Santana, and what Puck told them about Quinn's behavior lately. The symptoms were all there but she wouldn't admit to herself that she really thought Quinn had a mental illness. She read the website over and over and over to the point that she knew the manic and depression symptoms by heart now.

She reached over and grabbed her phone and sent out a text.

**I need to talk to you about something. Coffee at 9am?**

* * *

I wonder who Brittany texted?

Noah dealing with what he saw will explored more next chapter

Santana is determined not to let Quinn set her back - big moment - are we still proud of her?


	49. Let Me Help You

**Thanks to Ruby-May89 for all their help with the bipolar aspects of the chapter.**

**XOXO and other Guest (you didn't leave a name sorry Lol) I see your point about San having to handle her emotions if something were to happen to Brittany. I will work something in I don't know if it will involve Brittany being physically hurt though. **

**Guest – I was not insinuating that bi polar predisposes you to violence and yep I did tons of research including talking to someone with the condition over the weekend.**

**NayNay1963 – Your questions are answered this chapter**

* * *

6am. Santana's alarm goes off on her phone to wake Noah up for school. The ringing sound amplifies the still pounding headache she has in her head. She groans and reaches over Brittany to turn the alarm off before snuggling back into the blonde's side moaning quietly in pain.

Brittany fluttered her eyes open quickly. "Are you ok baby?" She asked while rubbing the Latinas back.

"No." Santana whispered.

"What's wrong San?" Brittany asked. The Latina didn't respond she just snuggled closer to Brittany hiding her face in the blonde's neck.

"Mi cabeza duele tan mal que quiero llorar." Santana said softly.

Brittany frowned. "In English please baby girl." Brittany whispered while softly stroking her hair.

"My head hurts so bad I want to cry." She replied a little louder, her voice laced with pain.

"Are the pain killers not working, or are you getting a migraine on top of everything?" Brittany asked while leaning back so she could get a good look at the Latina. "If so I will get you some Excedrin."

"I haven't had any since last night Brit around like 9. But yeah, it could be a migraine forming too." Santana stated while opening her eyes which were extremely red and glossy.

"Ok, be right back." Brittany kissed her forehead as gently as possible before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Brittany came back quickly with one pill and a cup of water. "It has been about 8 or so hours, so it should be ok. But I'm only giving you one pill."

Santana nodded and sat up; she quickly took the pill and leaned against the headboard closing her eyes. Brittany helped the Latina put on a t-shirt and shorts so she was no longer naked.

"If you are still in this much pain this evening, we are going back to the hospital San." Brittany said sternly.

"Give me a few minutes and I will go get Noah ready for school." Santana whispered out painfully.

"You aren't leaving this bedroom this morning San." Brittany lightly chided her. "So get comfortable sweetheart."

"I have to take him to school Brit, I take him every morning." Santana said while opening her eyes. "I know Noah, and he needs me to take him this morning."

Brittany thought for a moment, Santana did know her son's personality and needs better than she did. "Fine Santana, but have Hannah drive. I don't want you driving if you head hurts that bad."

"You aren't coming?" The Latina asked.

Brittany shook her head; "I have a meeting this morning at 9am. But I will be home right away after. Ok?"

"Ok."

"We need to talk about Richard too." Brittany started.

"I don't want to talk about that Brit."

"Well, we are baby." Brittany leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm going to go get Noah dressed and make breakfast for him. Promise me you will stay in bed and let the medicine start to work until I get back."

Just as Santana was about to protest there was a knock on the door. "Mommy?"

"Come in baby." Santana called out.

Noah came in clutching his orange elephant with tears streaming down his face. "Aunt Quinn hit you again." He said sadly.

Brittany furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean mijo?" Santana asked slowly as Brittany picked up Noah and set him in the bed.

"Aunt Quinn hit you over and over and I told her stop but she wouldn't." He started to cry. "I don't like her anymore."

Brittany quickly wiped her tears away before Noah noticed she was also crying. Santana exhaled slowly to keep her emotions in check.

"Come to mommy." She opened her arms for him to crawl in. He crawled in her lap and cuddled close to her chest. Santana rubbed his back. "Don't cry baby, come on."

Brittany got up and got him a small cup of water. "Here Noah, drink a few sips for B." Brittany held the cup up to his mouth and he took a few swallows before wiping his eyes roughly. Santana grabbed his arm to stop him, and gently wiped his tears away with a tissue.

"Sounds like you had a bad dream." She said softly.

He nodded. "Aunt Quinn's a monster."

Santana closed her eyes tightly and thought carefully before speaking. "Aunt Quinn is sick baby, she isn't a monster. I don't want you to be scared of her because she loves you very much and she would never hurt you." Santana turned him around so he was straddling her lap and facing her.

"But she hurt you." Noah replied.

"Do you trust mommy?" Santana asked him while running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah…"

"Do you trust B?" Santana asked while looking over a Brittany with a soft smile.

"Yeah…" He nodded.

"We would never let anyone ever hurt you, even Aunt Quinn." Brittany added.

"But she hurt mommy." Noah whispered.

"Yeah she did hurt me mijo, but she won't hut me again and I will never ever let her hurt you." Santana told him while pulling him into a hug. "So you don't have to be scared of her."

"Ok." Noah replied softly.

"Can you go get dressed for mommy so you can go to school?" Santana asked while rubbing his back.

"I don't wanna go." Noah replied. "I wanna stay with you." Noah hugged her tightly.

Brittany reached over and wiped Santana's tears that were streaming down her face away.

"What if you just go for the morning, and mommy will come pick you up at lunch time, and the two of us can go to lunch together?" Santana asked while rubbing his back. "That sounds fun right?"

"Ok." Noah replied sadly.

"Go get dressed baby, and I will make you some breakfast." Brittany said softly while lifting Noah off the bed and back on to the floor. Once the door closed Santana let out a huge sigh.

"Brit?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I cry now?" Santana said softly as tears cascaded out of her eyes.

Brittany nodded and leaned over and held Santana as she silently sobbed and finally let her emotions out over the whole situation.

9am. Brittany walks into Starbucks orders herself an iced latte and orders her coffee date water with lemon. She sits down at a table off to the corner and pulls out her phone to check the time.

She sees her date and waves them over.

"I uh, ordered you water, I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink." Brittany said while sliding the water in front of the empty chair.

"Why did you text me?" Quinn said slowly.

"Have a seat Quinn, I just want to talk." Brittany replied softly.

Quinn looked back and forth from the empty chair to Brittany a few times before shaking her head. "No." She whispered.

Brittany stood up and Quinn jumped back quickly. "Q, I, I'm not going to hurt you." Brittany replied while slowly sitting back down. Brittany motioned to the empty chair. "Please."

Quinn hesitantly sits down and Brittany pushes the water in front of her. Quinn sizes up the water before taking a small sip. "What do you want Brittany?" She asks cautiously.

"I just want to know what happened on Saturday, Santana is really hurt and upset about it." Brittany replied.

"I didn't hurt her, she hurt me." Quinn said quickly.

Brittany frowned. "What do you mean, how did you hurt you Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head. "You won't believe me. You're on Santana's side."

Brittany shook her head. "I'm not on anyone's side. I just want to know what happened." Brittany paused. "What happened on Saturday night Q?" She asked again.

Quinn looked around the coffee shop before taking a long sip of her water. "I had an argument with Santana." Quinn shrugged.

"The argument was about me right?" Brittany asked.

Quinn nodded. "Kind of."

"Why were you arguing?" Brittany asked.

"Santana doesn't listen to me anymore. I try to tell her things and she just won't listen." Quinn said angrily.

"That's probably frustrating. Santana can be stubborn sometimes." Brittany said with a slight smile.

Quinn smiled back and relaxed a little. "Yeah she can be."

"You just want what's best for her though right?" Brittany asked while taking a sip of her drink. Quinn nodded. "I do too Quinn. Sometimes I tell her things and she doesn't listen to me either."

"I don't believe that." Quinn shook her head.

"It's true. We argue….but I would never hit her just because we are arguing." Brittany said slowly.

"I didn't hit her." Quinn said quickly.

Brittany raised her eyebrow. "Yes you did Quinn, I saw you do it."

Quinn looked around the coffee shop. "She hit me first."

Brittany leaned back in her chair. "Really?"

Quinn avoided eye contact but nodded. "You hit me too."

Brittany cleared her throat. "I did, and I apologize for that Quinn. I should not have hit you."

Quinn nodded. Brittany reached in her bag and set her ipad on the table.

"You love Santana right? I mean she's your best friend right?" Brittany asked while turning the ipad on.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, she's my best friend."

"Friendships are gifts; they should never be taken lightly because one wrong action, one split second and the friendship can end-just from one bad decision." Brittany said carefully.

Quinn shrugged. "I guess so."

"We had to take Santana to the ER Saturday night…because you hit her and your wedding ring dug in her face and scratched it up real bad, she had to get almost 10 stitches by her eye. When you kicked her you left a big bruise on her face."

Quinn shook her head. "That's not true."

"She was bleeding from the cut on her face, and she passed out." Brittany continued. "All because you hit her Quinn. You hit your best friend. She hasn't been able to sleep because she is in so much pain from her head right now."

Quinn shook her head. "I would never hurt Santana. You're lying."

"I used to believe you would never hurt her but you did." Brittany said softly while going to the photo section of her ipad and pulling up the pictures she took of Santana's face in the ER. She turned it around and slid it in front of Quinn.

Quinn gasped. "This is what you did Quinnie." Brittany said softly.

Quinn stood up. "You're lying I didn't do that."

"Quinn, sit down please." Brittany said gently while looking up at Quinn with tears in her eyes. "Please."

Quinn looked around frantically and sat down slowly. Brittany scrolled to the next picture, which was the close up of the stitches in Santana's face, which were very close to her eye.

"Quinn you did this." Brittany whispered while pointing to the picture again.

Quinn's eyes welled up with tears. "How long have you been sick Quinn?"

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but closed it right away. "I'm not sick." She finally whispered.

Brittany pointed to the ipad. "Only a sick person would do that to their best friend." Quinn turned her head unable to look at the picture any longer.

"Can you turn it off?" Quinn asked.

Brittany shook her head. "You need to see what you did."

"Turn it off Brittany!" Quinn yelled out. "Please" She added quieter.

Brittany nodded and turned the ipad back off and put it in her bag. "Quinn what's wrong?"

Quinn looked down at the table. "I, I, I'm fine." She stuttered out. "I have to go Brit. Tell Santana, um I'm sorry."

"Quinnie…." Brittany pleaded. "Please…" Brittany wiped her eyes. "Let me help you. I'm on your side with this, you need help and I want to be on your side to help you."

Quinn shook her head.

"You have to tell me the truth, so I can be on your side Quinn." Brittany tried to reason.

Quinn rested her head on her hands, took a deep breath. "I was diagnosed with bi polar after I had the twins." She whispered.

"That's almost 6 years ago." Brittany stated. "Santana doesn't know?"

Quinn shook her head. "No one knows. I didn't tell anyone." Quinn slammed her hand on the table. "No one was supposed to know."

Brittany thought for a moment. "Do you take your medication Quinn?"

Quinn didn't respond.

"Quinn do you take your medication?"

"No." She finally whispered out while making eye contact with Brittany for the first time that day. "I stopped."

"When?"

"Last year, around the time Mr. and Mrs. Lopez died." Quinn drank the rest of her water. "I need more water." She stated calmly.

Brittany nodded and motioned for a waiter. "Can we have another water with lemon please?" The waiter nodded. "Thanks."

"Why did you stop taking them Quinn?"

"I don't need them. I'm better now."

Brittany shook her head. "You aren't better though sweetheart. The picture of Santana is proof of that."

Quinn looked around the coffee shop again.

"H-how can I help you?" Brittany asked her while handing her a tissue out of her purse.

Quinn wiped her eyes. "Why do you want to help me?"

"We are friends Quinn." Brittany said with a small smile.

Quinn shook her head. "I don't need help. I'm better now."

Brittany reached out hesitantly and grabbed Quinn's hand. "You aren't better Quinn…I want to help you."

Quinn looked down.

"I think we need to go to the hospital Q." Brittany stated calmly. The waiter brought the water. "I don't want you to hurt yourself Quinn. You need to get help so we can both help Santana more." Brittany told her while rubbing her thumb over her knuckles gently.

Quinn wiped her eyes again. "You want what's best for Santana right?"

"Yeah."

"Well right now, you getting help and going back on your medication is what's best for Santana." Brittany told her. "I will go with you."

"Santana will be mad at you." Quinn told her.

"She loves you Quinn, she wants you to get help too." Brittany assured her.

"I want to get better." Quinn stated truthfully.

Brittany stood up and reached her hand out to the shorter blonde. "Well let's go get better Q."

Quinn stood up and hesitantly grabbed Brittany's hand. "Can I hug you Quinn?"

Quinn nodded. "Please."

Brittany pulled her into a tight hug. "You aren't alone in this anymore ok?"

Quinn nodded as she broke down crying. Brittany simply stood and held her tight rubbing her back soothingly. Once Quinn calmed down Brittany reached down and picked up her bag.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

Quinn nodded. "Thanks Brittany."

2pm Brittany finally comes back home. Hannah is coloring with Noah in the den.

"Hey guys," Brittany said with a smile while leaning down and kissing Noah on the forehead.

"Hi B!" Noah said loudly. "I'm making mommy a picture so her face doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm sure she will love it." Brittany smiled. "How was school?"

Noah shrugged.

"Santana didn't want him to go." Hannah replied.

"Where is she?" Brittany asked.

"Laying down upstairs." Hannah told her. "Should I fix Noah lunch?"

"Yeah that would be great Hannah, thanks." Brittany told her.

Brittany went upstairs to the bedroom and saw Santana lying in bed sleep. Brittany kicked her shoes off and climbed in bed next to her and turned on the TV. Santana stirred when she felt the bed dip and opened her eyes.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" Brittany asked while rubbing her back.

Santana shrugged. "Ok."

"Did you eat today?" Brittany asked her.

The Latina nodded slightly and closed her eyes again. "Brit?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Will you hold me?"

Brittany smiled. "Of course I will sweetheart." Brittany laid down next to the Latina and wrapped her arms around the Latina pulling Santana on her chest. Brittany kissed the top of her head.

"Can we go to Lima when Hannah goes back?" Santana asked.

"You wanna go to Lima?" Brittany frowned.

"Yeah, we need your parents right now."

"Yeah we do," Brittany agreed. "I will book us some plane tickets. You want to stay for a long weekend?" She hugged Santana tightly and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yeah, I do. I need to get out of LA." Santana replied. "I need a break from everything. I don't want to hear or talk about Quinn or Richard. "

Brittany sighed. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Brit?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"I met Quinn for coffee this morning." Brittany replied.

"What the fuck Brit?" Santana said while attempting to sit up but Brittany held her in place.

"Santana….hear me out." Brittany said calmly.

"No, I told you to stay away from her Brittany." Santana hissed out.

"Santana listen…." Brittany started. "Quinn is bi polar."

Santana sat up. "What?"

Brittany sat up as well. "Quinn is bipolar, I talked to her today and she told me. She hasn't been on her medication since your parents died last year, or actually a little before."

"Wh-wh"

"I convinced her to go to the hospital and got her admitted so she's back on her medication now, they need to stabilize her. Her doctor explained that she is currently going through a manic episode, so that's why her behavior has been so erratic lately." Brittany explained. "I called Puck and he's at the hospital with her now."

"I, no. NO." Santana shook her head. "I would know if she had a mental illness Brit. She would have told me. She was just having a bad day and being a bitch."

Brittany took Santana's hands, "She is bi polar baby. You said yourself that wasn't Quinn, those weren't her eyes."

Santana had tears streaming down face now. "How long has she had it?"

"She was diagnosed after she had the twins she said." Brittany told her.

Santana thought quietly to herself. "Let's go out to dinner tonight."

"Santana….." Brittany frowned.

"I want Italian." Santana took the remote and began flipping channels. "I will make reservations for us at 6pm."

"You are deflecting." Brittany told her while grabbing the remote out of her hand and turning the TV off.

"I'm not dealing with this right now Brit." Santana replied.

"We need to talk about this Santana." Brittany told her while resting her hand on the Latinas thigh.

"There's nothing to talk about Brit." Santana stood up. "Let's take Noah to the park, I could use a walk and he could use the fresh air too."

"Dammit Santana, sit down." Brittany said slightly raising her voice. "Baby, please sit back down."

"Weren't you the one just saying yesterday she almost killed me and all this other stuff, and now you're defending her?" Santana all but yelled. "Unbelievable."

"I'm not defending her Santana, and you were the one saying she's sick and it's ok and all that garbage yesterday. What's changed now?" Brittany asked her.

"My fuckin face still hurts Brit! It hurts to sleep, it hurts to laugh, it hurts to smile, it hurts to kiss you, it damn near hurts to blink, and it's her fault." Santana cried out. "I can't even look at my son without him wanting to cry from looking at my face."

Brittany stood up and grabbed Santana and hugged her. "It's her fault." Santana said through a sob. "Bi polar or not….or manic episode or whatever you called she fuckin hit me in front of my child. Noah is scared of her now. I don't want to be around her, I don't want you around her, and I don't want Noah around her. I asked you to stay away from her….I only asked you to do one thing Brit. Dammit!"

"Shhhhh, shhhhh." Brittany cooed in her ear while rubbing her back. "I'm sorry for meeting her. I should have talked to you about it first. I'm sorry baby."

Santana nodded and relaxed in Brittany's arms.

Brittany sat back down on the bed. "I don't want to argue Santana."

"I don't either." Santana whispered out while leaning into the blonde.

"Why don't we just lay down and relax?" Brittany suggested while scooting back in the bed and lying down, she patted the spot in front of her.

Santana laid down in front of Brittany facing her. Brittany ran her hand under the Latinas shirt and rested it on the warm skin on her back. "I love Santana, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You know that right?"

Santana nodded. "Come on baby stop crying." Brittany leaned forward and gently wiped her tears away. "You've been doing so well with talking about what your feelings and your emotions. Don't shut yourself off now."

"I don't want to see Quinn." Santana said sadly. "I don't know if I ever want to see her again or talk to her at the point. I, I'm sorry she is sick but I can't forgive her yet."

"You don't have to." Brittany told her. "I'm not going to force you to see her, or forgive her that's something for you to decide."

"Does that make me a bad person?"

Brittany shook her head. "Absolutely not. Right now, you need to put yourself before Quinn. She is getting the help she needs by being in the hospital. So you need to focus on yourself and getting the help you need. Why don't we call your therapist and see if she can get you in this week?"

"That's a good idea." Santana agreed.

Brittany rubbed her back. "Does it really hurt to kiss?" She asked with a shy smile.

Santana smiled as best she could. "Yeah but it's worth the pain." She leaned forward and kissed Brittany.

"Still want to go to the park with Noah?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah I want to spend some time with him."

Brittany smiled. "Are you able to walk to the park? Not in too much pain?"

"Yeah I should be able to"

6pm Brittany, Santana, Hannah, and Noah were walking home from the park.

"What do you want to do for dinner baby or did you really make reservations?" Brittany asked while wrapping an arm around Santana's shoulder.

"No, I didn't make reservations yet. We can order out take out. That sound okay to you Hannah?" Santana asked.

"Yeah whatever you guys decide is fine." Hannah replied with a smile.

"Mommy will you carry me?" Noah asked.

"Why don't you want to walk mijo?" Santana asked.

"Cuz I want you to carry me." Noah replied with a pout.

"We are two blocks from home, you can walk Noah." Santana replied weakly. "Mommy has a headache."

"No I want you to carry me." Noah yelled out.

"Noah." Brittany said sternly. "You mom isn't feeling well baby. She can't carry you. "

"That's not fair." Noah said a few tears dropped down his face.

Santana stopped walking. "Ok Noah, come on."

"Santana you can't." Brittany told her. "Baby, I see the pain in your eyes."

"He needs me right now Brit." Santana replied while bending down to pick up Noah.

Brittany sighed and rested her hand on Santana's back to brace her.

Noah rested his head on Santana's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Where do you want to order food from Brit?" Santana asked once they started walking again,

"Let's get Chinese." Brittany answered her.

Noah suddenly jerked his head up and collided his head with Santana's. "I want an eggroll!" He yelled out.

"Shit." Santana hissed out while stumbling a little.

"Baby you're bleeding." Brittany said calmly.

"Hey Noah, why don't we race to the corner." Hannah said quickly.

"I can beat you Aunt Hannah." Noah said with a smile.

"I bet you can't." She replied with a smirk.

"Yes I can right mommy?"

Santana's eyes were full of tears so she simply nodded as Hannah grabbed him from her arms and set him down and took off running.

Brittany quickly pulled out a tissue from her bag and lightly pressed it on Santana's face over her stitches causing Santana to flinch. "I told you not to pick him up baby."

"Brittany please…not now." Santana replied weakly as tears dropped out of her eyes from the pain now once again throbbing in her head. She grabbed tightly to Brittany's waist.

"I'm sorry," Brittany leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry. I don't think a stitch popped but I can't tell there is so much blood coming out."

"It hurts so bad." Santana rasped out while leaning into Brittany and exhaling sharply.

"Let's get home so I can clean it and see it better in the light." Brittany told her. She gave her a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "If you get dizzy or anything let me know right away."

8pm. Everyone just finished eating dinner. Hannah was in the sunroom on her phone while Tubby sat in her lap. Noah was cuddled into Santana's side as she read him a book, and Brittany was going over the video resumes she had received for the new teaching position she was looking to fill at the studio.

There was a knock on the door before Puck walked in. "Hey ladies." He announced.

"Hey Puck." Santana replied. "What's up?"

"How are you feeling San?" He asked while sitting down on the couch next to Noah.

"I don't feel the greatest, but I'm ok." She replied with a small smile.

"Hey Noah, taking good care of you mom?" Puck asked with a smile.

"Yeah I have to protect her from Aunt Quinn." Noah said softly.

Brittany looked up quickly and locked eyes with Puck who nodded indicating it was okay.

"Noah, why don't you go play with Tubby for a little bit sweetheart then it's time for bed." Santana said while closing the book and setting it on the table.

Once Noah left the room Puck spoke again. "I, uh, I need help with the boys."

"What kind of help?" Santana asked while laying her head down on the arm of the couch.

"Well, um the doctor said Quinn might have to stay in the hospital until the babies are born." Puck explained. "I need help like taking them to school and stuff. I mean, if you can't do it or feel uncomfortable with the whole situation. I understand and I can ask Mercedes to help or fly my mom for the two months."

Santana grabbed Puck's hand. "I have nothing against you or the twins Puck. We will do everything possible to help you out ok? Just let me know what you need."

"Thanks." Puck smiled weakly while squeezing her hand.

"But she isn't due for another two months." Brittany stated.

"Yeah, depending on her recovery she may come out sooner but I guess medication for her condition is tricky when you're pregnant." He answered.

Brittany nodded. "So what else did the doctor say?"

Santana sat up, "I'm going to give Noah a bath and start getting ready for bed."

"It's only 8pm baby." Brittany stated while looking down at her watch. "Don't you want to hear about Quinn?"

Santana shook her head. "No, I don't." She then quickly left the room to find Noah.

"I think she is in denial about it Puck." Brittany explained.

"It's fine, I'm still mad at about the situation as well." Puck said angrily. "I can't believe she hid this from me."

Puck stayed and talked to Brittany about what the doctor had planned for Quinn's course of treatment for another hour or so. After he left Brittany made the Latina a cup of tea and took it to her.

When she got upstairs, she found Santana outside lighting a cigarette on the balcony. Brittany set the mug down and went outside grabbing the cigarette out of Santana's hand and breaking it.

"What the hell Brit?" Santana asked angrily.

"Come inside and talk to me, don't hide behind a cancer stick." Brittany told her before walking inside and sitting on the bed. "I made you a cup of tea."

Santana walked in behind her and sat on the bed. "I don't want to talk about Quinn." Santana began.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't either; I want to talk about what is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me aside from the throbbing pain in my face right now." Santana responded. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed early." She then went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Brittany woke up around 3am and was shocked that Santana wasn't in bed. She looked out on the balcony and in the bathroom but no sign of her. She went downstairs where she heard Santana singing softly to Noah while rocking him.

Brittany sat down on the steps and listened for a few moments. She could hear the fatigue and pain in Santana's voice so she knew her head was bothering her and she was exhausted but her main focus was Noah. Brittany loved watching Santana interact with Noah like this, the moments where she blocked out the rest of the world and focused just on her son, it's like they were in their own little bubble.

Once Santana finished the song, she hummed softly while laying down and settling Noah on her chest and tossing the blanket from the back of the couch and covering the two of them. Brittany walked in quietly.

"Santana?' Brittany whispered.

The Latina opened her eyes. "What are you doing up?"

Brittany kneeled on the floor next to the couch. "I missed your body next to me."

Santana smiled.

Brittany leaned up and ghosted her fingers over her stitches. "The bleeding has stopped."

Santana nodded. "Yeah I changed the band aid when I woke up."

Brittany leaned down and kissed her softly. "Is everything ok?

"Yeah….I woke up to get some water because my mouth was dry, after I changed my band aid I went to check on Noah and he was having a nightmare." Santana replied.

"Why didn't you bring him to our room?"

"I didn't want to wake you. You've been up taking care of me the past 2 nights…you finally looked peaceful so I wanted you to rest." Santana told her while continuing to rub Noah's back.

"Sanny, baby I want you to wake me up whenever you need me. Especially nights like this when you aren't feeling well." Brittany smiled at her. "I love taking care of you and Noah."

"I know you do Brit, but I don't want to dump a lot on you." Santana started. "Besides, I love moments with Noah like this. I mean I love when is awake too," She laughed softly. "But I like connecting with him on this level. It calms me down."

Brittany rested back on her thighs. "I can tell, you haven't looked this calm in days."

Santana smiled. "You know when Noah was first born I stayed up every night and held him while he slept. I never wanted to put him down. He was a good baby too, didn't cry much, slept through the night. So while I could have been one of the lucky mothers that got 6 or 8 hours of sleep. I stayed up and watched him sleep." Santana laughed. "My mom told me I was spoiling him and not to hold him so much, but it's like when he's in my arms….nothing else in the world matters."

"Quinn stayed with me the first few nights when I brought him home; my parents had to go out of town. We got into a huge argument because she bought this super expensive fancy crib and I wouldn't put him in it. I stayed up the whole night in the rocker and held him." Santana smiled at the memory.

"Q helped you out a lot with Noah huh?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, she did. She helped me through a lot in general." Santana shrugged. "Am I a bad friend for not wanting to see her…even though she is in the hospital right now?"

"Do you know when I fell back in love with you San?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana shook her head.

"The night after your parent's funeral. We agreed to call a truce and put our past in the past and leave it there." Santana nodded that she remembered the night. "Noah had a nightmare."

"You felt bad because you thought it was your fault for letting him in the room." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany blushed. "You asked me to get some milk for you, and when I came back you were rocking him and singing softly to him, just like you were a few minutes ago. That moment, baby, watching how gentle and patient you are with him, seeing the love pour out of your eyes every time you look at him made me fall right back in love you."

"It wasn't the kiss that night, or when we made love again for the first time. Watching the carrying, mature, sensitive woman that loves her child more than anything in the world is why I love you so much." Brittany whispered. "Moments like this. I can tell your face hurts right now, you're exhausted yet you are up rocking him back to sleep at 3 in the morning."

"You are anything but a bad person baby, you and Q love each other so hard and so much that you both have put your own problems to the side for the other. I'm sure Quinn will understand that you just can't see her right now, she won't love you any less." Brittany paused briefly. "Now it's time for you both to focus on yourselves."

Santana nodded. "What made you want to meet with her?"

"I thought about how you kept saying those weren't her eyes, the way Puck was saying she was a different person, and I thought back over the past year….and Quinn is different. Sometimes she's like super happy and giddy, others she would come over here crying. Other times she was picking arguments with everyone over the smallest things. She became super irrational and that's not her."

Santana thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Like this whole Rachel thing."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "I was talking to Hannah after you fell asleep last night and she pointed out some stuff to me and said she thought maybe Q was bipolar. I guess she is studying mental illness in school right now. I really didn't believe Hannah but I kept reading the website over and over and decided I would meet with her to see if I could pick up on anything."

"Did you?"

"Well her eyes were distant, and she was kinda paranoid, like she kept looking over the coffee shop. She definitely wasn't herself."

Santana closed her eyes and nodded. "Well I 'm glad you were able to help her. You're a really special person Brit." She opened her eyes back up slowly.

Brittany kissed her softly and ran her fingers through her hair. "You are too San, you just have a hard time seeing it." Brittany smiled at her. "Want to come back to bed?"

Santana nodded. "Can you grab Noah?"

Brittany stood up and leaned down grabbing Noah carefully off of Santana's chest. She then reached her hand out to the Latina and held her hand tightly the way back up to their room. She wanted until Santana climbed in bed before carefully laying Noah down in front of her and settling in behind them. She kissed the back of Santana's neck before falling back asleep.

A few days later, Brittany went out to run errands and drop a few things off at her studio. She just got home with coffee for the two of them and was looking for the Latina in the house.

"San? Wanna go out to lunch sweetheart?" She called throughout the house.

She went up to the bedroom and noticed the Latina was in the bathroom so she sat on the bed and waited. Santana walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, hair and makeup done. She had on tight dark denim jeans, with a red lace top, covered by a black blazer, and finished off with black pumps. Her hair was in soft curls pinned to one side draping on her shoulder.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Brittany breathed out.

"Aside from the big bruise and stitches huh?" Santana said lowly.

"I don't see them when I look at you baby." Brittany replied softly with a smile while walking up to Santana and kissing her. "You shouldn't see them when you look in the mirror either."

Santana blushed. "Thanks Brit."

"So where are you headed?"

"Terry, my lawyer, called and said he needs to see me in his office. Would you mind coming with me?" Santana asked.

"Of course now, let me change out of my sweats first." Brittany replied with a smile. "I brought you a coffee as a treat too."

"Oh my God really? I haven't had coffee in forever." Santana exclaimed with a huge smile. "Thanks Brit Brit."

"It's been like 4 days San." Brittany laughed while changing her clothes.

"Um, yeah like I said forever." Santana winked while sitting on the bed.

"Can I take you to lunch after we leave your lawyer's office?" Brittany asked.

"Pulling out all the stops today Ms Pierce, coffee…lunch…someone is trying to get lucky tonight." Santana smirked. "What else do you have have planned?"

"Hmmmmmmm well baby it has been a few days." Brittany teased. "Depends on how naughty you are today. Maybe one last date night since Hannah is leaving tomorrow."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "I like the sound of that." She walked over to Brittany and pulled her into a slow passionate kiss. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Someone is in a good mood today." Brittany said to herself once Santana left the room.

1pm. They pull up to the lawyer's office; Santana puts the car in park and jumps out quickly running over to the passenger side. Before Brittany could hop out Santana leans in and hugs her tightly. Brittany furrowed her eye brows and rubbed her back hugging her tightly back.

"W-what's that for? What's wrong?" Brittany asked as Santana released her grip a little.

"A good luck hug I guess." Santana replied.

"Are you nervous?"

"Kind of…I don't know what the meeting is about." Santana answered while leaning into Brittany.

"You'll be fine sweetheart." Brittany reassured her while hopping out of the truck.

"Good to see you as always Santana." Terry spoke up while he walked in the room and hugged the Latina.

Santana smiled. "You too Terry." She motioned to Brittany. "This is my fiancé Brittany Pierce." Brittany stood and shook his hand.

"So….what's going on?" Santana asked hesitantly. Brittany took notice of the quiver in her voice and rested her hand on the Latina's thigh.

"Well as you were notified Richard took his own life this past weekend." Terry began. Santana closed he eyes tightly and nodded before re opening them. "Were you aware he was an orphan growing up? He has no family."

Santana shook her head. "No, I uh, I didn't know much about his personal life.

Terry nodded. "He left everything to you." Santana's eyes widened.

"What?" Brittany asked. "Why?"

Terry shook his head. "I'm not sure but his will lists Santana as the sole beneficiary. He did have a notarized letter attached to his will that was recovered from his safe deposit box." Terry handed Santana a large envelope. "The list of his property, vehicles, stocks, and other assets that are now yours are all listed in there along with the will, and the letter. We need to set up a meeting with his former lawyer to get everything signed over to your name. So I will contact you later this week once I iron out those details."

Santana was speechless so she simply nodded.

Once outside Santana let out a huge breath. "Brit, baby can you drive?" Santana held up the car keys.

"Sure," Brittany grabbed the keys and first opened the passenger door for Santana before hopping in the driver's seat.

"I'm not accepting this." Santana threw the envelope in the backseat. "I'm not accepting his property and money."

"You haven't even read the letter Santana; maybe he wants to leave it all to Noah." Brittany replied.

"Noah doesn't need a damn thing from him. I'm rich, you're rich, we have my parents money, Noah is fine. Noah gets whatever he wants from me, from us." Santana shook her head. "I don't need a fuckin thing from Richard." Santana started to elevate her voice while taking deep breaths. "This is some sick way for him to always be in my life."

Brittany glanced over. "Hey, hey, hey calm down. Let's go to lunch, have a glass of wine, relax a little, and talk about it when we get home." Brittany leaned over the console and kissed her softly.

Santana smiled soflty. "You're right...let's just go have lunch."

Brittany smiled and started the car.

**Shocked Brittany texted Quinn?**

**What do you think the letter Richard left attached to his will says?**

**Who considers Santana not wanting to visit Quinn in the hospital progress or a setback?**

**Will Santana's spoiling of Noah set her back? Although he is so adorable hard to not want to spoil him. Lol**


	50. Happy Birthday

**I was out of the country for a wedding with no internet access so sorry for the long wait for this chapter.**

**Guest: There is no inconsistency there, Brittany expecting Santana to not flip out was written that way purposely and is addressed in this chapter, also Brittany has shown that she loves Santana unconditionally Santana just has a hard time accepting that...but it's not Brittany's fault. I think that was addressed in an earlier chapter.**

**GuestXOXO - Yeah you are the only one that doesn't like Noah...don't know what to tell ya. He is here to stay. Lol**

**NayNay1963 - The aftermath of the will comes back probably next chapter and nope Brittany will not be harmed in this story.**

* * *

3 weeks later 11pm. Brittany was lying in bed going over work emails when Santana comes in and the room and slides up next to her and begins kissing her neck while running her hand under the blonde's shirt and cupping her breast.

"San, baby what are you doing?" Brittany giggled while continuing to type on her laptop.

"Mmmmmmm," the Latina moaned out while taking her own shirt off and turning Brittany's head to capture her lips.

"Babe, babe, babe…" Brittany said softly as Santana closed the laptop and quickly straddled the blonde kissing her more hungrily and aggressively now while running her hands up and down Brittany's body.

"Santana, what has gotten in to you?" Brittany panted out.

Santana groaned loudly. "Fuck it, just forget it Brittany." Santana hissed out and rolled off Brittany and laid next to her on her side with her back facing her.

Brittany frowned. "Santana?" She said softly and calmly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to have sex." The Latina replied.

Brittany could tell the Latina was crying how her body was shaking slightly. "Santana look at me."

Santana turned over slowly revealing a flushed face, red eyes, and tears streaming down. "Why are you crying?" Brittany asked confused.

"I just wanted to be intimate and have sex with my fiancée, who hasn't touched me since I got attacked by a psycho." Santana replied coldly and went to turn over when Brittany grabbed her and stopped her.

"Quinn is not a psycho San," Brittany sighed. "Please stop calling her that, you know you don't mean it anyways." Brittany slid down and used the pad of her thumb to wipe her tears away softly. "You are not really crying over sex, so what is really going on?"

"Nothing, I just want to have sex Brit, but forget it…..I'm not in the mood anymore." Santana replied while closing her eyes to avoid eye contact with the blonde.

"Ok, so now I'm truly convinced this isn't about sex, because the Santana Lopez that I know and love gets sex whenever she wants it. If you truly wanted it right now, or in the past weeks you would have ripped my clothes off, and uh, you are always in the mood baby."

Brittany laughed softly to break the tension. She leaned forward and kissed Santana gently on the lips, smiling when Santana kissed her back just as softly. Brittany ran her hand up and down Santana's side to calm the Latina down.

Santana opened her eyes slowly and locked eyes with the blue orbs in front of her, which always gave her so much comfort and love. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it right away and closing her eyes as well. Brittany snuggled closer to her and kissed her forehead while she waited for Santana to collect her thoughts.

"D-does Quinn ever ask how I'm doing when you visit her?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany smiled softly. "Yeah she does baby, she asks everyone about you constantly."

Santana shook her head. "Then why hasn't she tried to contact me to apologize or anything?"

"Well for starters, she thinks you hate her." Brittany told her.

Santana opened her eyes. "I don't hate her Brit, you know that."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I know that, but Quinn doesn't San."

Santana shrugged. "She should."

Brittany pulled her into a tight hug. "Well she doesn't baby, she really doesn't remember much from the night to be honest."

"Oh…"

"You know tomorrow is her birthday, which I'm guessing is what's causing this conversation right now. We are having a little birthday party for her tomorrow afternoon. She would love it you came." Brittany paused. "I would love it if you came."

Santana shook her head. "I don't want to see her in a hospital hooked up to tubes or in a straight jacket or something."

Brittany laughed while rubbing Santana's back. "Well for starters, she isn't in a straight jacket baby and she doesn't have tubes or anything hooked up to her. She also isn't in the hospital anymore; she got moved to a group home type facility last week. She's recovering and stabilizing really well so she was able to leave the hospital. The group home she is at in really nice, she has her own like little apartment kind of. I have the pamphlet over on my bedside table if you want to look at it."

"Doesn't she need medical attention?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah she does, doctors and nurses are always on site and they come in frequently to check on her and have her take her pills. She has privacy from other patients there though."

Santana nodded that she understood. "Oh…" She nuzzled her face into Brittany's neck. "I don't want Noah going Brit."

"That's understandable, but I think you need to talk to him so he understands what's really going on." Brittany started. "He can tell something is wrong with you baby, you see how he is latching on to you and you are to him as well. You keep him home from school random days just because you want him close, he sleeps with us constantly at night, you've been giving into him so much since this happened. You bought him a new bike because he had a temper tantrum in the store, even though he got a bike for Christmas. You have to stop this baby so you both can heal properly."

"He needs me Brit, I want to protect him from the pain."

"I get it, he saw a very traumatic event, he saw his Aunt hit his mother, he then saw Quinn kick you, he saw me slap Quinn, he saw Puck aggressively carry Quinn of the house, he heard obscene language, he saw you laying on the ground bleeding and pass out." Brittany blinked a few times to keep her tears in. "That's a lot for anyone to see let alone for a 5 year old to not only see but to process. But I think you could be handling this and explaining it better to him. You spoiling him and giving him everything he wants just because he pouts and calls Quinn a monster is hurting his growth with this."

"Don't tell me how to raise my son Brit." Santana hissed out. "I'm his mother."

Brittany sighed knowing the conversation was on it's way to becoming an argument. "And what am I Santana?" Brittany asked calmly. "Why did I sign those papers?"

Santana took a deep breath. "I know Noah better than you do Brit, you cant coming waltzing in after a few months and think you are a better mother to him. I'm his real mom…not you. I gave birth to him, you just came back into our lives. So Brittany just don't…"

Brittany quickly removed her arms from the Latina as tears cascaded down her face. "That's good to know." Brittany whispered out. "Good to know where I stand in this family." She quickly moved to get up when she felt Santana grab her arm.

"Brit…I didn't mean that. That came out wrong." Santana replied sincerely.

"Please let me go Santana." Brittany got up and went out to the balcony, as the tears wouldn't stop falling.

Santana groaned loudly once Brittany closed the balcony door. "I'm such a bitch." Santana told her herself while face palming herself. She gave Brittany a few minutes before putting a shirt on and heading out to the balcony.

Brittany was sitting on the couch curled in a ball; she had her knees pulled up to her chest, with her head down on her knees. Santana sat down behind her and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She kissed Brittany softly on the back of the neck and pulled the blonde back into her chest.

"I'm sorry Brit, I didn't meant that. I'm so sorry baby." Santana said softly while hugging Brittany tightly. "It's hard for me to take criticism and advice and help on raising Noah when I'm used to doing it all by myself."

Santana reached around and wiped Brittany's tears away. "I shouldn't have said that baby. You are just as much Noah's mom as I am." Santana reassured her. She turned Brittany around so the blonde was facing her. "I hate seeing you cry Brit Brit, especially when it's my fault." Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany's remaining tears away.

"Please say you forgive me Brit?" Santana pleaded.

Brittany nodded. "Let's just go to bed okay." Brittany stood up and walked towards the door.

"Brit…" Santana said softly.

"I'm tired San." Brittany told her while wiping her face. "I just want to go to sleep." She gave a weak smile and walked back in the house.

Santana leaned her head back on the couch and sighed. "Why do I fuck everything up?"

Santana walked back in the house and saw Brittany lying in bed with her eyes closed. She slid in bed behind her and gently turned the blonde so she was cradled in her chest and stroked her hair softly. "I love you so much Brit, and I'm sorry."

"I love you too San, good night." Brittany whispered shakily.

Santana kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly as they both fell asleep.

The next morning Brittany woke up to a smiling Latina staring at her. Santana leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Morning beautiful." She rasped out.

"Morning San." Brittany replied. "What are you doing up so early?" Brittany asked when she looked over at the clock and saw it was 8am on a Saturday.

"I made you an 'I'm sorry I'm such a idiot and a bitch' apology breakfast." Santana replied with a weak smile. She turned around and grabbed a tray off of the bedside table.

Brittany smiled softly. "You aren't a bitch Santana, you just try really hard to be when you are hurting."

Santana smiled back. "Sit up baby, so you can eat it while it's still hot."

Brittany smiled and sat up as Santana placed the tray on her lap and took the cover off of the plate revealing pancakes, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and fruit with a mug of coffee and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. There was also a hand written note sticking from under the plate. Santana then reached down on the floor and picked up a vase with a single rose and placed it on the tray to complete the meal.

Brittany picked up the note first and read it quietly to herself.

_Brittany, baby I don't even know how to apologize for last night. Saying you weren't really Noah's mom was probably the most hurtful thing I've ever said to another person. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew it was wrong. You are Noah's mom baby, he loves and I love you, and we feel and see your love for us on a daily minute to minute to basis. I know just saying sorry and making you breakfast isn't enough to compensate for the pain I caused you when I said it. I saw it in your eyes and all over you face. We are engaged and partners for life, I never should be the one to cause you pain. I'm sorry for making you cry, and I'm sorry for making you question your place in our family. I hope you can forgive me._

_I love you so much baby, so much that it scares me sometimes._

_XOXO Santana_

Brittany folded the paper back up and placed it on her bedside table. Santana leaned over and wiped Brittany's tears away.

"I'm sorry Brit, I really am." Santana said again.

Brittany nodded. "I know you are, it still hurts but I know you said it out of anger and the emotions you are going through right now."

"C-can I kiss you?" Santana asked timidly.

Brittany winked at her and nodded. Santana leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Eat up baby."

"Are you joining me?" Brittany asked while picking up her fork and knife and cutting a piece of her pancake.

"Uh, no I actually only cooked enough for you. I gave Noah cereal this morning." Santana replied with a smile. "I will probably make myself some toast a little later.

Brittany frowned. "Don't be silly, we can share." Brittany opened one arm inviting the Latina to cuddle next her. She then scooped some hash browns on her fork and held it out to Santana. Santana leaned forward and opened her mouth and accepted the potatoes. "I love you Santana, we are going through a rough time right now but things will get better baby. I promise."

Santana nodded. "I hope so."

Brittany turned her head to kiss Santana slowly and passionately. "They will baby."

Noon. Brittany walked up to the group home with balloons, a gift, and card. Puck answered the door with big smile.

"Thanks for coming Brit." He beamed while giving her a huge hug. "Did Santana come?" He whispered.

"I tried but she said she still wasn't ready." Brittany replied sadly.

Puck nodded. "I understand, thanks for trying." He said with a smile.

Brittany walked in the living room area where Quinn sitting with Eli and Manny on either side of her as they ate a plate of fruit. Quinn was glowing as she sat with a yellow and pink sundress on, her hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head, she was smiling brightly while talking to her boys.

"Happy birthday Quinnie." Brittany said with a big smile.

"Hi B!" Eli and Manny screamed out.

"Hey guys." Brittany replied with a smile. "Do you mind if I talk to you mom for few minutes?"

Manny jumped off the couch. "Ok." He then ran over to Mercedes and climbed in her lap as she talked to Rachel and Finn, who also came to town for Quinn's birthday.

Eli instead latched tightly to Quinn and shook his head.

"It's ok Eli," Quinn said softly while running her fingers through his hair. "You still have a few more hours with me, so we lots more time to play a little later. But I need to talk to B right now okay?"

Eli looked up at Quinn with big green eyes that had tears forming in them. "I don't want you to leave again." He said through tears.

"I'm not leaving sweetheart," Quinn leaned down and kissed his forehead. "B is just gong to sit here and talk to me. You will be able to see me the whole time from right over there." Quinn pointed to an empty chair by the window.

"Ok," Eli replied sadly.

"Do I get a kiss before you go?" Quinn said with a smile.

Eli nodded and stood up on the couch to kiss Quinn on the cheek, he then kissed her stomach. "Bye babies." He then ran off to the chair that Quinn pointed to and sat down.

"Sorry about that, he's having a hard time adjusting to me being here and not home at night. I have weird visiting hours here so Puck cant always bring them." Quinn responded.

Brittany shook her head and sat down. "It's fine. I'm sure it's a hard adjustment."

Quinn nodded. "Thank you coming Brit." He green eyes flickering with happiness. "It means a lot." She leaned over and hugged Brittany tightly before looking around the room.

"She didn't come Q, I'm sorry." Brittany told her.

"She hates me." Quinn whispered out.

Brittany took her hand. "No she doesn't Quinn, no she doesn't." In an attempt to lighten the mood Brittany presented Quinn with her gifts. "Here open your gift." Brittany smiled brightly as she handed Quinn a gift bag.

Quinn opened the bag and found a pink diamond bracelet. "Brit….."

"This is from both Santana and me." Brittany confirmed.

"This looks too expensive Brit…I can't accept this." Quinn shook her head.

"Yeah you can," Brittany replied with a smile. "It matches your dress today." Brittany took the bracelet out of the box and put it on the smaller blonde. "So how you have you been doing?"

Quinn shrugged. "Some days are really good like today, today is a good day." She nodded her head. "Other days are bad like really bad. Those are the days that Puck can't bring the boys."

"Have they figured out your medication?" Brittany asked.

"Kind of, being pregnant is rough because of the different side effects and normal hormonal changes and mood swings so its kind of tough and they are still tweaking it." Quinn confirmed.

"Well, I'm glad you are doing better." Brittany replied with a smile. "You look great today. You are glowing." Quinn blushed.

"Where's Noah?' Quinn asked as she looked around the room.

"Um, that's a conversation for Santana." Brittany said softly. "I see cake over there, so let's start this birthday party Q." Brittany stood up and pulled Q up with her as they walked over to where Mercedes had the food set up.

1pm. Santana dropped Noah off at a play date for a few hours so she could run errands since Brittany was gone. She was driving aimlessly when she found herself in front of the group home that Quinn was at. She parked the car at stared at the building.

"Get out of car Santana…." She told herself. "Come on San….get out of the damn car." She put her hand on the door handle but couldn't bring herself to pull it open.

"Come on…I can do this…I can do this…."

She suddenly retracted her hand as if it was scolding hot. She felt her breathing increase and her felt her heart pounding, she felt dizzy and drunk with emotion and soon sped off as her breathing worsened. She drove around the corner and hopped out of the car as she emptied the contents of her stomach on the side of the road.

"I can do this…." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "Why cant I do this?"

She climbed back in her truck and slammed the door shut banging on the steering wheel. "Why the fuck can't I visit my best friend and let her know I don't hate her." She screamed out and the tears spilled out.

She reached over to her purse and pulled her phone out to make a phone call.

**_Are you busy? I need to talk to you…..great how does 15 minutes sound?_**

15 minutes later Santana was sitting in her therapist office.

"So Santana, I'm shocked by your sudden phone call." Dr. Jackson began. "You've been scheduling appointments and not showing up lately."

Santana looked down at her hands. "I know…I'm sorry."

"Does Brittany know that you haven't been coming?"

Santana shook her head. "No she thinks I go to every appointment."

Dr. Jackson made a few notes. "I see, well what made you decide to come today?"

"I um, got in a huge argument with my best friend, Quinn, that resulted in her slapping me and kicking me in front of my son, I ended up in the hospital with stiches," Santana moved her hair to show the faint scar by her eye. "And a huge bruise on my face." She paused as tears formed in her eyes. "Brittany met up with Quinn and found out she is bipolar, but I cant forgive her just yet and I don't want to be around or have my son around her. I mean I want to forgive, I do forgive her but I don't want to see her."

Dr. Jackson nodded. "Well let's start from the beginning. Have you and Quinn ever fought before?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah we had quite a few in high school and a few after high school as well. We've slapped each other before…not a big deal to me." Santana shrugged.

"So what makes this slap harder to get over?" Dr. Jackson asked while crossing her legs.

"She did it in front of Noah…he's scared of her now." Santana replied quietly.

"I see, have you explained to Noah that Quinn has a medical condition?"

Santana shook her head. "I just told him that she is sick and she wont ever do it again."

Dr. Jackson frowned. "You don't know if she will ever do it again Santana."

"I would like to believe she wont though, in my mind she wont." Santana replied.

"In your mind would she ever attack you in the first place?"

Santana shook her head.

"Right now Santana you are living in your thoughts and not in the real world. You look distant right now as we speak; you are here physically but not mentally. Instead of accepting the new Quinn, the one with the mental illness you are choosing to think of a perfect Quinn."

Santana just looked down.

"Do you still love Quinn as a friend?" Dr. Jackson asked her.

"Yeah I do, I still consider her my best friend." Santana replied confidently. "I want to see her and check on her but I just cant." Santana shook her head. "Why can't I?"

"I don't think you truly forgive her Santana, and that's why. I also don't think you honestly consider her a friend anymore at this point. You have said you forgive her over and over but there is no sincerity in your voice. You haven't gone to see her because you will probably yell and scream at her and you don't want to. You want to forgive her."

"Would that be bad? To yell and scream at her?" Santana asked.

Dr. Jackson shrugged. "This is your healing process, only you know what's the best way for you to get through this."

"You look exhausted mentally and physically and most importantly emotionally….What else is going on at home?"

"Brit and I have been arguing a lot."

"About what?" Dr. Jackson inquired knowing that she needed to push the Latina to talk more often than not.

"Everything, nothing,…" Santana sighed. "I almost feel disconnected from her from now, we haven't had sex in weeks, we cuddle but not for long, we argue over Noah, we argue over her going to see Quinn, we argue over what to cook for dinner, what to watch on TV, we argue over everything right now."

"So stop there for a moment." Dr. Jackson set her notebook done and poured Santana a glass of water. "You said you feel disconnected from Brittany…why?"

"I don't know." Santana replied. "I guess I feel betrayed that she went behind my back and saw Quinn after I asked her not to talk to her and not to be around her."

"And Brittany went anyways?"

Santana took a sip of her water and nodded.

"Why do you think she went against your wishes?"

Santana shrugged. "Brittany is a super good person, like she cares about everything and everybody so figured out Quinn needed help and wanted to help her."

"And that bothers you?"

"I just felt like she put Quinn before me….since I've gotten back together with Brit she has complained that I put Quinn before her and our relationship and she did the same thing but she doesn't see how wrong and contradictory she is being."

"Does she visit Quinn?"

"Yeah, Quinn is in a group home now….but Brittany goes to visit her every few days." Santana confirmed while beginning to wring her wrists.

"Have you told Brittany how much that hurts you…how much her going behind your back to talk to Quinn initially upset you?"

Santana shook her head. "Not really, we talked about it briefly when she first told me….but that's it."

"Does it still bother you now that Brittany visits Quinn?"

Santana closed her eyes and nodded.

"Why are you keeping your pain inside and not telling her how you really feel?"

"I don't know." Santana whispered while opening her eyes.

"I think you do know and you just wont admit it." Dr. Jackson replied.

Santana shrugged.

"Santana this is what I want you to do….come to grips with your true feelings for Quinn right now…not that politically correct 'its ok she's my best friend answer' you are giving everyone. Once you do that, talk to Brittany about your true feelings on her supporting Quinn right now, once the two of you come to an understanding the trivial arguments should stop, and lastly you need to talk to Noah about what's really going on. This isn't something he should be sheltered on."

Santana nodded and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"I'm going to book you again in 2 weeks and I want you to bring Brittany." Dr. Jackson stood up and shook Santana's hand.

Once back in her truck Santana drove to pick Noah up and headed home.

Noah was out in the backyard playing with Tubby while Santana was cooking dinner when Brittany finally came home.

"Hey San." Brittany replied while opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. She walked over to the Latina and kissed her on the cheek.

Santana turned and pulled Brittany into a tight hub. "Hey baby." She leaned up and kissed Brittany passionately on the lips. "I hope you're hungry, dinner is almost ready."

Brittany moaned and licked her lips. "That was a hell of a welcome home kiss, where is your son?"

"Brit….I thought we were past that." Santana said sadly.

"Is he outside San?" Brittany asked while walking to the back door.

"Yeah he is." Santana replied while going back to the stove and sighing.

6pm. After dinner Noah was watching a movie in his room when Santana came down to the den where Brittany was laying on the couch.

"Can we talk for a minute Brit?' Santana asked.

Brittany flicked the TV off. "Sounds serious." Brittany said while sitting up and patting the spot next to her inviting the Latina to sit down.

"It's not too serious…I don't think…I mean maybe it is…and I'm downplaying it but maybe I'm not."

Brittany smiled and leaned over and kissed Santana softly. "You're rambling sweetheart."

"I went to see my therapist today." Santana said softly.

Brittany frowned in confusion. "You didn't have any appointment today."

"I know, I uh, I tried to visit Quinn but I couldn't force myself to get out of the car I really tried but I just couldn't, it turned to a panic attack, so I went to talk to Dr. Jackson."

Brittany leaned back on the couch. "Ok, so what did you talk about?"

"She thinks I don't really forgive Quinn and that's why I won't see her, she also think I'm hindering Noah's growth from this by not telling him the truth and fully explaining the situation to him

"So I was right?" Brittany said proudly.

Santana shrugged. "Yeah you were, but she also helped me realize how mad I am at you and how hurt I am."

Brittany's smile quickly faded into frown. "What did I do?" Brittany asked softly.

"You went behind my back and talked to Quinn. You betrayed me Brittany." Santana took a deep breath. "I told you I didn't want you or Noah around Quinn and you went and met her anyways."

"She needed help Santana, she is our friend and needed help."

"I'm your fiancé and I needed your help as well. The morning after Quinn attacked me you left me, while I was in pain, to go talk to Quinn…that hurt me so much. You spent all that time complaining about me putting Quinn before you and you did the exact same thing." Santana said softly. "You going and visiting Quinn hurts me every time you go Brit." Santana sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"San, I-I didn't think about it that way." Brittany sat up and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." Brittany kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "I don't ever want you to think that I put anyone before you." Brittany pulled her close for a hug.

"I know you don't but that's how it felt." Santana replied. "And I've resented you for the past few weeks...that's why I think we have been fighting so much lately."

Brittany nodded. "That makes sense, if you don't want me visiting Quinn then I won't. I promise I will stop right now. "

Santana shook her head. "I don't know if I want you to or not." Santana sighed.

Santana leaned into Brittany's embrace and sighed.

"You have to let me know what you want babe." Brittany said calmly while running hand up and down Santana's side.

"I want to go and visit Quinn….I need to tell her how I really feel. I always need to talk to you more…we need to communicate better Brit." Santana replied. "When we get mad or hurt by each other's words we run, and we have to stop. We also use hurtful things the other has said in the past as fuel for another argument….and that's not good."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Yeah we do. I do accept your apology for what you said last night, and I'm sorry I threw it in your face this evening."

Santana nodded. "Thanks." She leaned into Brittany's arms. "We need to talk to Noah about what's going on with Quinn." Santana reached down and picked up Brittany's hand and kissed it. "I think you would be better at explaining it to him."

"We will do it together San, you will be just as good explaining as me. You can tell him how you are hurt like he is and use that angle to help him better understand."

"I'm going to go for a drive Brit, then maybe we can cuddle and watch a movie later?" Santana stated while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked while standing up as well.

'To visit Quinn." She replied softly.

Brittany smiled. "Are you sure?" She came up and hugged Santana tightly.

"Yeah, I need to do this finally." Santana replied. She leaned up and kissed Brittany slowly. "I will be back in a few hours babe."

8pm. Santana pulled up to the group home for the second time that day. She was sitting in her truck staring at the door when she heard someone knock on the driver window startling her so much she jumped. She looked over and saw it was Mercedes and rolled down her window.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"I uh, shit Mercedes I don't know." Santana said while leaning her head on the steering wheel.

Mercedes reached in and rubbed her back. "She would love to see you San, you can do this."

Santana groaned. "Why is this so hard for me Cedes?"

"Because you are making it hard San, stop over thinking and go visit Quinn, you need to see her as much as she needs to see you right now." Mercedes opened the door and reached out her hand to the Latina. "Come on babe, I will walk you in."

They walked up to Quinn's living area and Mercedes knocked softly on the door. A nurse came and answered.

"Good evening Miss Jones, Quinn is currently resting." The nurse stated softly.

"She will want to see this guest Melinda." Mercedes responded while motioning towards Santana who was standing behind her wringing her wrists. Mercedes noticed and reached back stilling Santana's hands. "Is she sedated?"

The nurse shook her head. "Today was a really good day, we haven't had to sedate her for a few days now. We are really proud of her progress." The nurse smiled and opened the door inviting the pair in.

Quinn was still in her dress and was sitting on the couch reading a book with her legs up. Once she saw Mercedes walk in she smiled.

"Cedes what are you doing back?" Quinn asked not noticing Santana at first.

"I actually forgot my songbook and came to pick it up but I found someone outside for you."

Quinn then noticed Santana and her jaw dropped.

"H-happy B-irthday Q." Santana whispered out while reaching in her purse and pulling out a birthday card. "I, uh brought this for you." She then pulled out a box as well setting them on the table.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. San, do you want me to wait for you?" Mercedes asked.

Santana shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Have a seat San." Quinn said while moving her legs off the couch and patted the space next to her but Santana chose a chair across the room causing Quinn to frown.

"Alright ladies, I'm leaving. Santana call me later, Q I will be back tomorrow babe." Mercedes called out before leaving.

"Your face looks better." Quinn said softly.

Santana refused to look up at the blonde or make eye contact she instead stared at the floor and began wringing her wrist again. She was in such a trance she didn't notice Quinn get up and sit next to her. Quinn reached over and placed her hand on Santana's to stop the action.

"Relax San." Quinn said. "Tell me what you are thinking right now."

Santana looked up her and stared Quinn in the eyes with red glossy eyes of her own. "I hate you Q." Santana whispered. "I hate you so much." She sniffled.

Quinn swallowed and looked away blinking tears back.

"You've made my life hell recently and I thought you were doing it on purpose but it turns out you have a mental illness so you didn't know what you were doing." Santana sighed. "All of this shit could have been avoided if you would have taken your fuckin medicine Quinn. Why Quinn?" Santana stood up and as she began raising her voice.

"You put my life in danger, my sons life, Brittany's life, Mercedes life, the twins, Puck's because of you own fuckin selfishness Quinn!" Santana was now pacing back and forth around.

"I trusted you with my life Q…do you understand that? This could have gone so wrong. I got 10 fuckin stitches in my face. I'm an actress! I can't book shows or commercials or endorsements when my face is fucked up. You put my life and career in danger and I hate you for that." Santana now had tears streaming down her face as she crumpled to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me Quinn? I would have helped you." Santana said through a sob.

Quinn stood up and walked over to where Santana was crumpled on the floor. She bent down as best she could and stroked the Latina's hair. "I'm sorry Santana….I'm so sorry." Quinn reached out her hand. "Come on…sit with me on the couch."

Santana reluctantly took her hand and allowed the blonde to lead her to the couch. Quinn sat down and leaned Santana on her lap and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry for hurting you Santana, I'm sorry for slapping you and kicking you. I'm sorry." Santana sobbed harder as she was overwhelmed at the moment.

Once Santana calmed down she sat up slowly. "I know you are sorry Quinn." She replied while wiping her eyes. "I know you are." Santana reached over and wiped the tears from Quinn's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bipolar Q?" Santana asked.

Quinn sighed and looked away. "How do you tell your friend that just got raped that you are bipolar?"

Santana shook her head. "No…I'm not accepting that as an excuse."

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay in high school?" Quinn asked.

"That's not the same Quinn." Santana replied quickly.

"Why didn't you S?"

"I didn't want anyone to judge me." Santana replied.

"That's how I felt, and I still feel." Quinn told her. "I didn't want you to judge me."

"Quinn, I would never judge you for that." Santana shook her head and reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand. "We were best friends at that time Q, I would never judge you for something you can't control."

"You said were….are we still best friends now San?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

Santana looked down at her hands and thought to herself.

"Q…" Santana started. "I...uh..."

* * *

**I know San tell Brit she wasnt Noah's mother was a low blow.**

**How do you feel about Santana's therapy session?**

**Now that Santana is finally being honest with everyone she does she really still think of Quinn as her best friend or was her therapist right?**


	51. Forgive and Forget

For those wondering Brittany didnt simply forgive Santana for the comment about not being Noah's real mom...keep in mind she never said I forgive you.

XOXO – Get out of my head! You took the next couple chapters right outta my mind like literally. Lol There is a scene with Brittany, Santana, and Noah coming up where he struggles with having two parents…I will leave it at that not to give anything way but it basically plays out what you think should happen. (Crazy how I wrote it a while ago pretty much just like that but I'm going to switch it up a bit.) Brittany has not easily forgiven Santana for what she said about not being Noah's real mother; I just didn't want to dig into that in this chapter. Mercedes and Santana have a huge moment in this chapter, that I have been planning for a while and thought this was the best moment for them to finally have the convo.

* * *

_"Quinn, I would never judge you for that." Santana shook her head and reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand. "We were best friends at that time Q, I would never judge you for something you can't control."_

_"You said were….are we still best friends now San?" Quinn asked hesitantly._

_Santana looked down at her hands and thought to herself._

_"Q…" Santana started. "I...uh..."_

Quinn stopped her. "Don't answer that Santana, not yet at least."

Santana nodded and leaned back on the couch sighing deeply. "Quinn, Noah is scared of you now." She looked over at the blonde. "He keeps calling you a monster."

Quinn's face dropped. "What? Why?"

"He was in the kitchen when you hit and kicked me in the face." Santana said softly. "He was crying and screaming for you to stop….he's uh, he's been having nightmares and like won't leave my side now ever since."

"No, no, no." Quinn shook her head. "I would never do something like that in front of Noah intentionally, Santana you know that."

"Do I know that Quinn?" Santana said while shifting her weight to face the blonde. "I don't know you anymore." She shook her head. "I don't know this woman right here." She motioned her hand up and down the blonde's body. "The Quinn I once knew would have never lied to me about being sick in the first place, she wouldn't have been irresponsible and stopped taking her medication putting everyone's life in danger." Santana sniffled. "What if Noah wasn't there to run and get Brittany, would you have kept kicking me? Would I still even be alive right now?"

"I'm sorry Santana…I-I don't know what else to say." Quinn replied sadly while reaching over and wiping Santana's tears away. "I'm the same person still just with a condition. I don't want you or Noah or anyone scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you Quinn…..I just don't trust you anymore." Santana replied. "I don't trust you around Noah; I don't trust you to be alone."

Quinn nodded. "The last thing I want is for Noah to be scared of me San; I love him like he is my son. Hearing you say you don't trust me is one of the worst feelings."

"I know you do, but I can't have him around you until I know in my heart that you are stable." Santana cleared her throat. "I hope you can respect that."

"Of course I do." Quinn replied softly. "When you are comfortable with letting me see him I would like to talk to him and apologize."

"That would be great, but it probably won't be for a long time Quinn." Santana countered.

Quinn nodded as the two sat in an awkward silence. Santana began wringing her wrists again while closing her eyes tightly. Quinn once again reached over and stilled her hands.

"You are doing that a lot today." Quinn pointed out. "What's going on?"

Santana opened her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing."

"I still know you Santana," Quinn said softly. "That's your nervous tick, you only do that when something is bothering you or you are uncomfortable." Quinn moved her hand back to her own lap. "You can leave if you are uncomfortable."

"No, I uh, I want to be here right now Quinn. No one made me come, if that's what you are thinking. I came because I needed to see and talk to you. I wanted to." Santana told her truthfully.

Quinn nodded. "Ok, I'm really glad you did come." Quinn smiled. "This was the best birthday present I got today. I honestly didn't think I would see ever again."

Santana smiled softly at her. "Why don't you open your gift?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "I got the bracelet from you and Brittany already when she came earlier to the party." Quinn held up her wrist.

"Yeah I saw it on your wrist when I first came in. This is uh, just from me though." Santana said nervously while handing Quinn the box.

Quinn first read the card and placed it on the table next to the others. She then opened the box and pulled out 3 books. The first was an empty notebook. Quinn held it up with a puzzled look on her face.

"I-I don't know how to help you exactly with what you are dealing with being bipolar, but I thought it would help you to maybe write things down. Like if you are feeling a certain way on any given day, maybe if you wrote down your feelings you won't hurt anyone or yourself." Santana whispered the last part.

"That's a really good idea. Thanks." Quinn smiled while picking up the second book, which was titled The Bipolar Disorder Survival Guide: What You and Your Family Need to Know

"I went to Barnes and Noble and talked to a lady there and she said that this book is helpful for people who are in denial about their illness and stuff. I skimmed through it and it helps you pick up on mood swings and the signs before you potentially have an episode. It also tells you how to talk to friends and family when you need help or are struggling with your illness." Santana replied while looking down. "I'm sorry if it's insensitive."

"No, this is perfect. Thank you." Quinn replied. "I'm sure it will be really helpful." She then pulled out the last book Bipolar For Dummies. Santana reached over and grabbed that book.

"This one is for me, I uh, put it in with the others because I wanted to show you that I'm honestly trying to understand your condition better." Santana said sheepishly. "I really don't know anything about the condition but I want to learn more so I can try to understand what's been going on with you the past months."

Quinn wiped her tears away and leaned forward to hug Santana. "Thank you San."

Santana nodded but didn't hug the blonde back. Quinn stood up. "Do you want water or tea or anything?"

"Water is ok." She said with a shrug. Quinn went to the small kitchen area and grabbed 2 bottles of water before picking up her pillbox and bringing it over to the table. She handed Santana a bottle of water and sat down on the end of the couch. She picked up 4 pills and quickly took them. Santana gasped and turned her head unable to watch Quinn take her medication.

"Are the babies okay?" Santana asked quietly once Quinn settled back in the couch. "Like with all the medication?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah they are, I get checked out every week to make sure the medication is ok with the pregnancy."

"That's good." Santana replied while wringing her wrist once again.

"Ok Lopez…spill." Quinn blurted out. "What are you keeping from me? Or what are you scared to say?"

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded her head towards the Latinas wrists. Santana sighed and shrugged.

"I've missed you Q, like really missed you but I can't forgive you yet, I can't have you in my life right now. I d-don't want you in my life right now. I need you in my life but I think i need to learn to live without you now." Santana replied softly. "I-I should go. I'm sorry." Santana quickly stood up as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Quinn wiped the tears that were falling down her face first before standing up and wiping Santana's face and hugging the Latina. She kissed Santana gently on the cheek and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I understand. Take care of yourself Santana…I can see hurt in your eyes. Something is going on with you that you won't admit to anyone and probably not even to yourself. You are hurting babe…and you won't stop hurting until you are completely honest with yourself for once." Quinn told her.

Santana choked on a sob and quickly picked up her purse and headed towards the door, she looked back at the blonde one last time before leaving without saying another word. Once outside the door Santana crumpled to floor and cried quietly before getting a sudden burst f energy and she ran to her car. She leaned on the driver side door and let out the breath she was holding in while hugging herself and closing her eyes taking short swallow breaths.

She gasped when she felt someone grab her and pull her into their embrace. "Shhhh you're okay San." Mercedes cooed in her ear while rubbing her back.

Santana nodded and relaxed in Mercedes arms. "I-I'm okay. I'm okay." Santana choked out.

"Don't try to talk just focus on your breathing; you're really worked up right now." Mercedes told her. "Where is your inhaler?"

Santana reached in her purse and grabbed it and quickly took a few puffs.

Once Santana calmed down she leaned back on her truck door. "What are you doing here?" She asked the diva as she pulled tissue out of her purse and handed it to Santana.

"Well I had a feeling you wouldn't be okay, so I stuck around, and I'm glad I did." Mercedes said with a small smile. "You okay now?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know." She opened her truck door. "I just want to go home, lay close to Brit, hold Noah, and go to sleep." Santana said quietly. "Wait…you waited 2 hours out here for me?"

"No, I actually went to your house to see Noah first. While I was there I had an interesting conversation with Brittany." Mercedes replied while raising an eyebrow.

The Latina rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Mercedes sighed. "I'm driving, get in the front seat."

"Where is your car?" Santana asked.

"At your house." Mercedes told her. "You are staying with me for a couple of days. Brittany already packed bags for you."

Santana instantly panicked. "Is she kicking me out?!"

"Does she have a reason to?" Mercedes looked the Latina in the eye who quickly looked down and shrugged. Mercedes sighed. "No, this is my idea. I will explain when we get there." Mercedes told her while unlocking the truck.

"I can't be away from Noah right now Cedes, I have to go home." Santana quickly rebutted.

"You need to let Brittany get a feel for raising Noah herself for the next few days…that's why you are staying with me." Mercedes explained. "Brittany seems to now think she isn't qualified or good enough to raise Noah."

Santana shook her head. "Noah needs me right now Mercedes."

"Noah needs a parent while he is home to watch him. He also has 2 mothers if I'm not mistaken…well on paper he does. According to you he only has one…since you're his real one." Mercedes chided her. "Either way he will be fine without you for 2 nights."

"Cedes…." Santana started but the diva held her hand up.

"We will talk when we get there." Mercedes told her while starting the car.

11pm. Mercedes and Santana are sitting in the living room portion of the suite Mercedes rented for them with a bottle of wine and a plate of fruit.

"Time for some tough love Santana." Mercedes said while turning off the TV. "Do you want to lose Brittany?"

Santana's eye widened. "Of course not, why would you even ask me that?"

"Because you aren't acting like that." Mercedes informed her. "What the hell is going on with you? You are reverting back to bitch Satan from high school. What happened to the mature Santana that grew up?"

Santana just looked down and avoided eye contact.

"Why would you tell Brittany she isn't Noah's real mother Santana?" Mercedes asked.

"I didn't mean to say it." Santana replied. "It slipped out."

Mercedes sighed. "Something like that doesn't just slip out. Something like that should never slip out. San, do you realize how much you saying that hurt her? She was close to inconsolable when she told me. I have never seen here that damn sad and hurt."

"She seemed ok when I apologized to her earlier." Santana said defensively.

"Did you try to dig deeper and see if she was really ok though? Or were you happy that she wanted to simply drop the topic?" Mercedes prodded.

"I don't want to talk about this Mercedes." Santana stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Sit your ass down Santana." Mercedes said sternly. "I refuse to let you ruin this with Brittany and I refuse to let you go back to your evil ways. You are erasing all your progress in a matter of days. Sit down."

Santana plopped back down. "Why do you care so much? Why does anyone care what goes on in my life?"

Mercedes frowned. "What's wrong Santana? Come on….talk to me."

"I just want to be left alone." Santana shrugged.

"San..."

"I just..." Santana sighed. "I'm having a hard time adjusting to everything right now." She said softly. "Everything is a struggle, my life has been flipped upside down and I can't...I don't know if I'm coming or going sometimes."

"Ok...well let's talk about it." Mercedes said with a smile. "Tell me what's going on in your head right now. I don't want you driving yourself crazy or worse making yourself sick."

"I'm sure you have better things to do like write songs or plan your next tour." Santana replied while shaking her head.

"No, you are my only priority for the next few days Santana. Come on...you are my best friend girl, so let's talk." Mercedes nudged her with her elbow.

"I-I'm your best friend?" Santana asked shyly.

"Of course you are babe. Who else would be?" Mercedes said with a smile. "I know I'm not yours but that doesn't mean you aren't mine." Mercedes shrugged.

Santana lunged forward and tackled the diva into a huge hug. "Of course you are my best friend Cedes." Santana said with a huge smile. "I may not have said it, which I'm sorry for, but I've always thought of you as my best friend."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "Really Satan? What about Q?"

Santana sat back up. "A person can have more than one best friend. Brit is my ultimate best friend, of course. But right under her is you."

Mercedes hugged Santana tightly. "Ok, ok, ok enough of the sappy shit. Let's talk."

"Brittany seems better with Noah sometimes and it intimidates me, like she's better at getting him to try new foods, or convincing him its bed time and stuff. She's a better mom than me." Santana started.

"So you tear down her confidence and make her feel like she isn't part of the family, even after Quinn kept telling her all that stuff over and over." Mercedes said. "You have to stop being selfish Santana."

"I'm not being selfish." Santana defended herself. "I can't help how I feel. I'm not used to co-parenting."

"Well get used to Santana, you asked her to be a co0parent with you, you can't throw stuff like that back at her. No, you can't help how you feel that's true, but you can help how you make others feel. You know that was foul San, what if Noah would have heard you say that?" Mercedes questioned.

"I would never say that in front of Noah; damn give me a little credit." Santana hissed out.

"Quinn said she would never hit you in front of Noah, at least that's what she told me. Look what happened." Mercedes responded calmly.

"Do not compare me to Quinn!" Santana screamed out.

"Ahhhhhh that's the sore spot." Mercedes said softly as she poured them both a glass of wine. She handed one to the Latina. "Calm down Santana…your temper coupled with your growing anxiety issues is going to kill you. You need to learn how to relax."

"I'm trying Cedes." Santana whispered.

"I know you are babe. I know." Mercedes said while rubbing Santana's back. "You have to think about Brittany's feelings more. You know she doesn't want to visit Quinn anymore because of you."

Santana shrugged. "I don't think it's fair for her too."

"Quinn said a lot of fucked up shit to Brittany lately, she really got inside of Brittany's head whether she wants to admit it or not. So Brittany going to see her and check on her and the babies is Brittany's way of forgiving her and moving on realizing that it wasn't really Quinn saying that stuff. It was her condition." Mercedes tried to explain.

"Her being bi polar is no excuse for the stuff she did or said. She should have taken her damn medication in the first place or she should have told me. We were best friends Cedes; you don't keep secrets like that from the people you love." Santana said while wiping her eyes. "You just don't."

"Quinn isn't the only one keeping secrets from someone they love." Mercedes said with a smirk.

"W-what are you talking about?" Santana stuttered out.

"Why have you been skipping therapy and lying to Brit about going?" Mercedes asked while taking a sip of her wine.

"H-how do you know that?" Santana asked nervously.

"Brittany and I saw you at the mall one day when you were supposed to be in therapy so the next couple sessions we parked outside Dr. Jackson's office and waited for you to show up and you never did." Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

Santana looked down and started wringing her wrist. Mercedes reached over and stilled her hands. "Why are you skipping therapy?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "It makes me feel worse than I already feel on a daily basis when I leave. All she does is point out what I'm fucking up in my life. Why are you stalking me?"

"We aren't stalking you….you know that…don't try to deflect. That's what she is supposed to do San, she helps you determine the areas of your life that need work and how to get to where you want to be." Mercedes replied. "Therapy isn't supposed to be easy or fun."

"So Brittany knows?" Santana asked sheepishly.

"Yeah she does, and no she isn't happy about it, but she's more hurt that you are lying about going." Mercedes told her while reaching over and grabbing a tissue and handing it to the Latina.

"Why hasn't she said anything to me then?" Santana asked while wiping her eyes.

"There is only one child living in that house San, and that's Noah. You are a grown woman; no one can make you do anything. You have to want to do it yourself. You need to tell her the truth." Mercedes told her. "If you don't like therapy and don't want to go, then be an adult and tell her and talk to her about it." Mercedes leaned back and sighed. "Think of the example you are setting for Noah by lying about something so trivial. Better yet, think of how you would feel if Brittany was lying about where she was going."

"I know, but I don't want her disappointed in me." Santana said softly.

"So you think lying is better? Come on San, this is common sense stuff here." Mercedes chastised her. "Why is it so hard for you to be honest with Brittany about your feelings? Why cant you be honest with yourself?"

"All through high school I was the strong one in our relationship, I defended us, I defended Brittany against people….and now I'm the weak one."

"You are only the weak one because you are allowing yourself to be the weak one." Mercedes told her.

"It's like I don't know how to be strong anymore."

"Yes you do, but Quinn has babied you and spoiled you so much by taking care of your every need for so long that without her you are basically emotionally lost." Mercedes told her. "It's my fault as well for not intervening earlier."

"None of this is your fault; you're like the perfect friend." Santana shook her head.

Mercedes laughed. "There is no such thing as a perfect friend. I just try to be the best friend I can be to each of you in different ways."

"If Quinn would have done that we wouldn't be in this mess now. She should have told me she was bipolar." Santana rasped out.

"Santana, Quinn isn't obligated to tell anyone she is bi polar…especially not you. That is a personal choice." Mercedes replied.

"She is obligated when she is off her meds and a danger to people and herself." Santana replied quickly.

"No," Mercedes shook her head. "She doesn't have to let anyone know that she doesn't want to know. Was it irresponsible of her to go off her meds? Absolutely. But you can't be mad at her for not telling you." Mercedes paused for a second.

Santana just looked down. "Is that what's bothering you the most? The fact that she didn't tell you?"

Santana shrugged and finished her wine in one gulp, before standing up. "I'm tired Cedes, I just want to call Brit and head to bed. Can we finish this convo in the morning?"

Mercedes smiled softly. "Of course. Get some rest; I know you've had a long day." Santana waited for the diva to stand before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered in Mercedes ear before heading to her side of the suite.

Santana took a long shower and hopped in bed. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and called Brittany.

_Hello?_

**_Hey baby, did I wake you up? _** Santana looked over at the clock and saw it a little after 1am.

_Yeah, but it's fine, are you okay? Something wrong?_

**_No, I'm fine Brit. I just wanted to hear your voice. _**

Brittany laughed softly. _I miss you too baby. It's weird not lying next to you right now. How did your visit with Quinn go?_

**_It went okay; I rather talk about your night first, if that's okay._**

Brittany yawned. _My night was ok I guess, Noah threw a temper tantrum before bedtime and ended up crying himself to sleep._

**_I'm sorry you had to deal with that by yourself. Did he not want to go to sleep or something?_**

_No he didn't, he wanted to stay up and watch another movie. But it was 9:30 so I told him no. He screamed and cried saying you would let him watch another movie._

**_No I wouldn't have…not that late. _** Santana quickly replied.

Brittany laughed. _Yeah you would have babe but I told him you wouldn't let him either and he cried himself to sleep on the floor in the den so I carried him up to sleep after that._

Santana sighed.** _I will have a talk with him when I get home so that he knows he has to listen to you like he has to listen to me. When did my sweet little boy become a brat?_**

Brittany stayed silent. _ **I know I created the monster Brit….you can say it.**_

_You're his mother San, I'm apparently just the baby sitter so I will keep my parenting suggestions and opinions to myself._

**_Brittany please don't do this baby, I dont want to fight tonight I've apologized for saying you aren't his real mother. _**

_That doesn't take the hurt away San, I know I'm not his real mother, I already am nervous enough without you pointing out the obvious._

**_I know, and from the bottom of my heart Brittany, I am really sorry, I let my own insecurities get the best of me._**

_I know you are sorry San, but it will take a while for me to get over that statement._

**_I wish I was there to give you a hug…sounds like you are crying a little._**

_I'm just a little overwhelmed, I will be fine after a good nights rest._

**_Do you want me to let you go Brit?_**

_Not if you aren't done talking, I can hear in your voice something is bothering you right now._

**_Do you think I'm strong enough to live without Quinn in my life?_**

_You are strong enough to do whatever you put your mind to sweetheart. If you aren't strong enough by yourself then you have me to lean on for more strength. You know that. The real question you need to ask yourself is if **you** think you are strong enough to live without Quinn?_

**_I don't know Brit…_**

_Can we talk about your visit with her now?_

**_Sure, what do you want to know?_**

_I want to know what's causing this question._

**_I told Quinn I didn't want her in my life right now._**

_ Why don't you Santana?_

**_I really don't know the answer to that. I'm mad she didn't tell me she was bipolar._**

_You cant hold that against her baby._

**_I know I shouldn't but I cant help it. Friends don't keep secrets from each other._**

_Do you really want to cut Quinn out of your life Santana, and out of Noah's life?_

**_I don't know. What should I do?_**

_No one can answer that for you. Only you know what's best for you to do. Whatever you decide I will support you 100%. But I think you need to give Quinn another chance, yes she made a terrible mistake but she is your friend and she has been there for numerous times, now its time for you to be there for her San._

**_Why did you forgive her so quickly? She said a lot of horrible stuff to you. How can you just get past that?_**

_I'm still mad at Q, I'm still hurt by the things she said but I keep reminding myself that it wasn't really her. I go to check on her so much because I want to make sure for my own peace of mind that she is actively taking her medication. It comforts me and keeps my mind from believing all the terrible things she said to and about me. _

**_So you think I should forgive and forget?_**

_No I don't think you should forget but I think you should forgive her and accept that she has a mental illness that got out of control. Right now, she needs you Santana. I'm not saying fall right back into your friendship with her but give her a little lee way…just think about it. _Brittany yawned again.

**_You're tired baby, get some sleep Brit._**

_Ok, love you_

**_I love you too babe. Good night_**

_Go to sleep San, don't stay up thinking ok? Good night._

Santana waited until Brittany hung up before hanging up herself. She sighed deeply and thought about the conversations she just had with Mercedes and Brittany about Quinn. She turned on the TV and watched an infomercial hoping to fall asleep to it but no luck.

3am. Santana was still lying wide awake in bed watching videos and looking at the pictures in her phone when she came across a picture of her and Quinn from her birthday last year. She lingered on the picture and thought back over her friendship with the blonde over the past years.

She closed the picture and went to her text messages.

**TO Quinn: The answer is yes Quinn we are still best friends… I wont turn my back on you while you are going through this, I just need a little time to sort this out in my head but we are still friends babe. Glad to see you are doing better, talk to and see you soon. XO San**

Santana placed her phone under her pillow and closed her eyes just as the phone vibrated. She picked it back up and saw a text message reply from Quinn.

**FROM Quinn: Thanks for giving me another chance, I promise not to ever put you or Noah or Brittany through anymore heartache and pain. I'm so sorry once again. Love you San. XO Quinn**

**FROM Quinn: PS Even with the scar by your eye you are still one of the most beautiful and talented actresses out there so don't let that stop you from going on auditions.**

Santana smiled to herself.

**TO Quinn: Thank you, why are you still up?**

**FROM Quinn: Some of my medication keeps me up sometimes. Why are you up?**

**TO Quinn: I can't sleep, so just up thinking.**

**FROM Quinn: Well don't over think too much, get some rest.**

**TO Quinn: I will try. Good night Q.**

**FROM Quinn: Good night**

Santana slid her phone back under her pillow and fell asleep within minutes.

9am. Brittany was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for Noah who was pouting in the corner while holding Tubby.

"Are you ready to behave Noah? If so, you can come out of the corner." Brittany asked while putting toast in the toaster.

"I'm telling my mommy on you." He cried.

Brittany sighed and sat down at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. "I'm your mom too honey and you weren't listening. You can't throw the ball in the house, you almost broke a lamp." Brittany turned to face him. "I asked you 3x not to throw the ball and you kept throwing it."

Noah looked up with red eyes and wiped them violently. Brittany got up and walked over towards him with a wet napkin and grabbed his arm to stop him from rubbing his eyes while holding the cat. She gently wiped his eyes for him. "Don't rub your eyes Noah." She said softly.

"I was playing with Tubby." Noah yelled.

"Stop yelling Noah, and that's fine to play with Tubby, but you can't throw the ball in the house. Ok?" Brittany responded. "You also can't yell at me, that's not how we talk to each other in this house."

"My mommy doesn't yell at me like you do." He said while turning to face the wall again.

"I'm not yelling at you Noah, I am asking you to stop doing something you know you shouldn't be doing in the first place." Brittany responded.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." He whispered.

Brittany groaned to herself and went to finish breakfast. Brittany plated the food and sat down. "Do you want breakfast Noah?'

Noah nodded his head.

"Come on baby, come eat." Brittany said softly.

"I'm sorry B." He whispered after he climbed in the chair and sat down.

"It's ok." Brittany leaned over and started to cut up his pancakes for him. "Why are you being so naughty lately?"

Noah shrugged.

"Is there something going on that me and your mommy need to know about?" Brittany asked while putting a napkin in his lap and tucked another into his shirt.

Noah didn't answer. Brittany put the fork and knife down. "Noah is something bothering you sweetheart?"

He didn't answer her verbally he just instead shook his head. "I just want my mommy to come home."He said sadly.

Brittany nodded. "Do you not like being here with B?"

"I do, but I miss my mommy." He replied while stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

Brittany nodded and made a mental note to herself to talk to Santana about Noah's clinginess to her and his acting out lately. "Why don't we go the park after breakfast for a little bit okay?"

Noah nodded and smiled. "Ok."

* * *

**How did you guys like Mercedes and Santana talk?**

**Why do you think Noah is acting out?**

**What did you think about Santana this chapter? Progress or no?**

**Who do you think convinced Santana to give Quinn another chance...Brit or Mercedes?**

**More of Brittany and Noah relationship struggle next chapter.**


	52. New Beginnings

**I have written like 3 different versions of this chapter..Lol. I couldnt decided which one to post.**

**Seriously wrapping the story up in the next few chapters...I already have the first chapter of the sequel written so excited to post that.**

**This is chapter is the start of happier times for Brittana...so I'm sure you all will be happy to see the angst go away. Lol**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The next day Santana pulled up to her house around 1pm, she parked in the garage and walked in through the back door by the kitchen. She was met by Tubby right away. She leaned down and picked up the kitten and stroked him softly while smiling. She walked in the den where Noah was laying on a pallet on the floor sleep while Brittany was sleep on the couch. Santana smiled to herself at the sight, she went over and kissed Brittany softly on the forehead while tossing the blanket draped over the back of the couch on her. She then turned off the TV and leaned to pick up Noah.

"Mommy?" Noah said while opening her eyes.

Santana smiled. "Hey mijo." She whispered out. "Go back to sleep baby, mommy will be here after your nap." She kissed him on the cheek and carried him up to his room.

"I missed you." Noah whispered.

"I missed you too baby." Santana said with a smile. "Get some rest."

Noah closed his eyes, as Santana ran her fingers through his curls. She then left the room once she knew he was sleep comfortably again.

Santana went downstairs and saw Brittany was still sleep so she went to the kitchen and made the blonde a quick lunch consisting of a sandwich and a cup of soup. She also blended Brittany a smoothie. When she was finished she brought it out to the den and set it on the table.

Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips. Brittany fluttered her eyes open and smiled. "When did you get home?"

"Not too long ago." Santana whispered to her while tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. "I made you lunch, I have a meeting with my agent in a little bit."

"You didn't have to make me lunch baby," Brittany replied softly with a smile.

"I figured you didn't eat yet, I took Noah up to his bed. You will probably have to make him lunch when he wakes up…or at least a snack." Santana informed her.

Brittany nodded. "I can do that." Brittany blinked a few times to adjust her eyes. "Do you have a little time before your meeting for a cuddle session?"

Santana smiled. "I always have time to cuddle with you Brit."

"Come lay with me." Brittany told her while opening her arms and scooting back further into the couch.

Santana laid down and cuddled into the blondes chest. "You look exhausted baby." Santana told her while rubbing her back.

"Watching a 5 year old by yourself is a lot. I don't think I'm cut out to be a parent." Brittany said sadly. "I'm so stressed right now."

Santana leaned back so she could look Brittany in the eye. "Hey, don't say that Brit. You are great with Noah. You are a wonderful mother." Santana swallowed. "I'm sorry for putting doubt in your mind baby. I was being a bitch that day and pushing my insecurities off on you."

Brittany nodded.

"Honestly, I think you are a better mother than me. You are able to discipline Noah while still teaching him why it's wrong, you show him why what he is doing is wrong, or you explain to him why he cant have something or do something at that moment. You open his eyes to new hobbies and interests." Santana shook her head. "You are completely cut out to a parent baby. I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Santana leaned forward and kissed her. "I will apologize every day for the rest of our lives if that's what it takes to put your mind at ease."

"Thank you, thanks so much baby. I really needed to hear that." Brittany said with a small smile while hugging Santana tightly. "I'm not a better parent than you, just a different one." Brittany kissed Santana passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana whispered before resting her face in the blonde's neck. "Your soup is going to get cold Brit."

"That's ok, I rather hold you right now anyways." Brittany told her while kissing her softly on the neck. "We have to stop arguing so much Santana."

"I know." Santana told her. "I want to get back to us. We were so happy around Christmas." Santana sighed. "What happened?"

Brittany shrugged. "Life." Brittany ran her hands under Santana's shirt rubbing circles on her back. "We lost sight of what's important….us; the family we are building."

Santana nodded. "Yeah we did." Santana sighed nervously. "Brit I have a confession."

Brittany leaned back this time so the two were looking into each other's eyes. "Ok."

"I've been lying about going to therapy. I, uh, well aside from the other day before I went to see Quinn. I've skipped my other sessions." Santana replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry for lying to you."

Brittany nodded. "I knew you weren't going and I was just waiting for you to be honest. Why were you skipping sessions Santana?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't like the way I feel when I leave therapy. Remember the first day I went. I was emotionally spent, I was tired, all I wanted to do was sleep after."

Brittany nodded. "I remember you slept for like 3 hours at my apartment." Brittany sighed. "Therapy is emotionally draining San, it causes you to get all of your frustrations out, all your fears, all your insecurities….but it also helps you to move on baby." Brittany rubbed Santana's back. "If you are tired afterwards I will be there to hold you while you sleep."

"I just feel helpless and weak when I leave there." Santana replied sadly.

"Then let me be strong for you on those days." Brittany said with a smile. "You aren't navigating through life alone anymore San, I'm here. I want to go on this journey of recovery with you but you have to honestly want me on the journey with you. The lies, the arguments, the spiteful comments….they all have to stop."

Santana nodded. "I agree…I'm not the only one doing that though. You have your fair share of lies, and spiteful comments as well Brit."

Brittany cleared her throat. "Yeah I do, and I'm sorry as well. I haven't been fair to you. We haven't been fair to each other."

"I just don't want to lose you Brit." Santana told her while cupping her face and stroking her thumb over the blonde's cheek.

"You won't baby, you wont." Brittany whispered back to her while leaning forward to kiss her slowly.

"We will be okay right Brit?" Santana asked.

"Yeah we will." Brittany reassured her. "What time do you have to leave?"

Santana lifted her wrist and looked at the time. " I have to be there at 2. So I have to leave in a few minutes."

Brittany nodded. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Santana smirked. "You."

Brittany blushed and moved so she was on top of the Latina. "Let's make the most of the next few minutes." She leaned down and kissed Santana's neck while cupping Santana's breasts under her shirt and slowly rolling her hips on the Latina.

"Brit baby, please don't tease me." Santana moaned out. "We don't have enough time. I want to take my time with you."

Brittany smirked. "So high school make out session instead?"

Santana smiled. "That sounds good, our sweet lady kisses make out sessions were epic."

Brittany smiled and leaned back down hungrily kissing the Latina. Brittany's phone rang breaking up the heated make out session.

"Let it ring baby." Santana moaned out.

"I should get it, could be important…that's my work cell and you need to get going." Brittany said while sitting up and pulling the Latina with her. Brittany leaned over and answered the phone,

_Brittany Pierce_

_Oh hey Nicko, hold on really quick Santana is walking out the door and I want to see her off_

Brittany put the phone down and walked Santana to the door. "Have a good meeting baby, I will see you later." Santana turned and hugged Brittany tightly.

"I love you Brit." Santana whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Love you too San." Brittany replied.

Brittany ran back to the phone and picked it up.

_Nicko?_

_Thanks for holding….._

_Yeah we are doing a little better….we will be okay._

_I got a call from who?_

_Really?! Oh my God!_

_Holy shit! Yes yes give me their call back number…._

_Yeah I got it…._

_Thanks Nicko! Yeah Noah will be back in class tomorrow._

Brittany hung up her cell shaking she was so overwhelmed. "Did that really just happen?!" She whispered to herself.

6pm. Santana was down in her studio going over lines for an audition her agent set her up with. Brittany knocked on the door and walked in. "Ready for a study break?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana looked up from her binder. "Yeah, my head is starting to hurt." She replied with a smile.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight." Brittany asked while sitting next to the Latina on the couch. Santana leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

"Are we meeting people?" She asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No, just me, you, and Noah." She replied while kissing the top of Santana's head.

"Ok, that sounds great." Santana said with a smile while sitting up and kissing Brittany softly on the lips.

"I got us reservations at the Italian restaurant you love." Brittany replied.

Santana's eyes lit up and she licked her lips. "Really?"

"Yep, let's go get ready." Brittany said with a smile while pulling Santana up.

Brittany was dressed first and went to get Noah dressed while Santana finished up her shower.

"I wanna wear shorts." Noah said sadly.

"You have to wear pants there Noah, and it's a little too cool for shorts tonight." Brittany tried to reason with him. "You can pick out what pants you want to wear." Brittany extended her hand out to him and led him to the closet.

Noah immediately went to the shorts section of his closet. Brittany sighed. "Sweetie you cant wear shorts tonight, pick out a pair of pants please."

"I want to wear shorts!" Noah screamed out while pulling pants out of his closet and throwing them on the floor just as Santana walked in the room.

"Noah Antonio!" Santana said sternly.

Noah looked behind him with red eyes into Santana's glare.

"That's not how you talk to Brittany and that's not how you treat your clothes." Santana shook her head. "You know better than that."

"B-but I w-wanna w-w-w-ear shorts." He stuttered out through tears.

Brittany locked eyes with Santana while they had a silent conversation. Brittany nodded and sat on the bed.

"B said no right?" Santana asked.

Noah nodded.

"Well then the answer is no, now apologize to Brittany, Noah." Santana told him.

Noah shook his head.

Santana walked further into the room. "Noah, you will apologize for yelling at B right now." She said angrily.

"You don't pologize to B when you yell at her." Noah said as more tears fell out of his eyes.

"Shit…" Santana said to herself. She looked over at Brittany begging for help with her eyes.

Brittany shook her head. "You can do this Santana." The blonde replied.

Santana walked closer to Noah and kneeled down to his level. "Noah, please apologize to Brittany for yelling at her."

Noah looked over at Brittany. "I'm sorry B." He said softly.

"What are you sorry for Noah?" Brittany asked.

"For yelling at you and throwing the clothes on the floor." Noah added while wiping his eyes.

"Come here sweetheart." Brittany opened her arms and waited to Noah to walk into them. She picked him up and set him on her lap. "What did we talk about the other day Noah? We don't yell at each other right?"

"Right." Noah said softly.

"Now pick up your pants off the floor and hang them back up in the closet." Brittany told him while putting him back on the floor.

Noah walked slowly over to his pants and picked them up and hung them back up in the closet. Santana sat down on the bed next to Brittany and grabbed her hand. Brittany squeezed her hand but didn't look at the Latina. She leaned over and whispered. "Now have him pick out a pair to wear. We have to look like a united front."

Once Noah hung all his pants up he turned around to face the women. "Pick out a pair you would like to wear tonight Noah." Santana told him.

"Can you help me?" Noah asked.

"You are a big boy mijo." Santana shook her head. "You can do it."

Noah started crying. "You don't help me anymore, you only help B." He said through a sob.

Santana felt her heart break. "Brit…" She whispered.

"Stay firm San, he is playing you right now." Brittany whispered back.

"Noah, sweetheart you know that's not true. Pick out a pair of pants or you cant go to dinner with us." Santana replied weakly while squeezing Brittany's hand tightly.

"You are doing great San." Brittany reassured her.

Noah sniffed and walked back in the closet and picked up a pair of grey khakis and brought them over to Santana. "Good, now pick out a shirt with buttons on it." Santana added.

Noah went back to his closet and picked up an orange button up shirt and brought it over to Brittany while wiping his eyes.

"Good job Noah." Brittany held up her hand to give Noah a high five. He smiled shyly and gave her five.

Santana got up and went in Noah's bathroom and wet a towel and sat back on the bed. She picked Noah up and set him in her lap. She gently washed his face.

"Noah, I'm sorry you heard B and I yelling at each other." Santana started. "Sometimes adults disagree but you should have never heard that. B and I love each other but sometimes people argue."

"You didn't pologize to B." Noah whispered while leaning into Santana's chest.

"Yes she did Noah," Brittany spoke up while looking over at the Latina. "You may not have heard that part but she did sweetie."

"Promise?" Noah asked.

"I promise she did." Brittany replied with a smile.

"Do you think you can get dressed by yourself like a big boy?" Brittany asked.

Noah nodded. "I can do it." He jumped off Santana's lap.

"Ok, go for it mijo." Santana said with a smile.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "When you are dressed, wait quietly downstairs in the den. You can watch TV ok?"

Noah nodded while pulling his sweat pants off and putting on his pants.

Brittany stood up and led Santana back to their room, she closed the door just as Santana collapsed in her arms and breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"You did great San." Brittany praised her while rubbing her back.

"He's heard us fighting Brit." Santana said softly.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that." Brittany replied.

"I'm sorry Brit, he probably thought it was okay to yell at you because I did." Santana replied.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter because we are done arguing right?" Brittany looked Santana in her eyes.

"Yeah we are baby." Santana replied while leaning up to kiss Brittany. "We are done arguing."

Brittany smiled at her, "So, its okay. I don't want to dwell on it. But we need to make sure if we do have an argument or disagreement that Noah isn't around or doesn't hear. Noah knows it was wrong to yell, so let's move on and have a great family dinner."

The three were at dinner; Brittany and Santana were talking idly when the waiter brought out everyone's entrée for them.

"Momma can you cut it?" Noah asked softly while poking the chicken with his finger.

"You don't call me momma." Santana stated with a confused look on her face.

"You're not momma….B is." Noah said with a smile while pointing at Brittany.

"You wanna call me momma?" Brittany asked as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Yeah." Noah with a big smile.

Santana leaned over and wiped Brittany's tears away. "Of course I will cut it for you baby." Brittany whispered out while leaning over and cutting up Noah's chicken and pasta for him. "Use your fork not your fingers okay."

"Ok." Noah picked up his fork and began eating.

Brittany simply stared at the boy in complete adoration. Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek while rubbing her thigh under the table. "I told you you were you a great parent baby." Santana whispered to her.

Brittany was so overwhelmed that she couldn't speak she simply nodded as tears dropped out of her eyes.

11pm. Santana walked back into the bedroom from being in the studio working on a song finding all the lights off. "Brit baby you sleep already?" She whispered into the darkness.

Receiving no answer she assumed Brittany was, so she quietly walked to the bathroom and gasped at the sight she saw.

"Took you long enough." Brittany told her softly. Brittany was sitting on the sink completely naked with a long stem rose in her mouth. She had candles lit all over the bathroom, with soft music playing. The tub was filled with a warm bubble bath complete with rose petals floating in the water. She jumped off the counter and walked slowly over to Santana.

"I want to start over San. Let's forget all the fights, the lies, the arguments, the jealousy, everything….let's go back to the beginning." Brittany whispered while lifting Santana's shirt off her head and slowly unclasping her bra. She trailed kisses down the valley between Santana's breasts.

"I just want to focus on you and Noah. You both are all that matters in my life." Brittany continued to undress the Latina while slipping Santana's pajama pants down her body kissing her legs softly as she went. She placed a firm kiss to the Latina's core before sliding her panties down. She stood back up and led Santana over to the tub. "Do you want to start over with me baby?"

Santana nodded. "Yes…" She breathed out.

"So starting here April 12th. We are starting over Santana…" Brittany settled in the tub and waited for the Latina to slip in as well.

Brittany began gently washing the Latina. "I want to live happily ever after with you San…I want to help you past your insecurities, your fears, I want you happy." Brittany told her while softly kissing her on the neck. "I love you so much and I want you to love yourself just as much."

Santana leaned her head back on Brittany's shoulder. "I love you Brit."

Brittany took the soapy towel and washed Santana's breast slowly massaging them as she went. "I want to take care of you San, but you have to let me. You have to tell me when you're hurt, or upset, or sad, or whatever." Brittany picked up Santana's arm.

"You are everything to me….and I want to be everything to you." She continued while running the warm water over Santana's arms.

"This feels so good baby." Santana moaned out.

"Don't fall asleep on me baby." Brittany said softly while chuckling.

"Trust me I wont." Santana replied while turning her head to kiss Brittany on the neck.

"I'm proud of you for going to visit Quinn, and for giving her a second chance." Brittany started again while washing the Latina's thighs. "I'm proud of you for how you handled Noah earlier tonight."

"Thank you." Santana replied while rubbing Brittany's thighs under the water.

"I'm proud to call you my fiancé." Brittany finished up.

Santana shifted her body to capture Brittany's lips in a heated passionate kiss. "I'm proud to call you my fiancé as well Brit."

"Let's get out." Brittany told her. She stepped out of the tub first and held out her hand to the Latina to pull her up. She dried off the Latina slowly being sure to kiss every dry spot of her body when she was done before moving on to another section.

She then allowed Santana to do the same. Brittany then blew out the candles and led Santana back to the bedroom where she lit a few more candles and Santana noticed that the bed was covered in rose petals as well.

"Lay down baby." Brittany told her softly while going over and locking the bedroom door.

Santana laid down on the bed. Brittany laid down on top of her and instantly began hungrily kissing the Latina while running her hands up and down Santana's body. "I need you San….its been too long baby."

Santana nodded. "Way too long."

Brittany kissed Santana's neck softly while massaging her breast before moving down and quickly taking a nipple in her mouth causing the Latina to lose her breath. Brittany was sucking on Santana's breast while cupping her core when there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy? Momma?" Noah called out softly.

"What's wrong mijo?" Santana called out while Brittany continued kissing her breasts.

"Can I have some water?"

"Use the cup in your bathroom baby, and get a little bit, then go back to bed." Santana said while trying to stifle a moan as Brittany was now kissing her abs and rubbing her sides.

"Can I sleep with you?" Noah asked.

"Not tonight baby." Santana called out. "Remember you are a big boy now."

"Ok." Noah said sadly.

"I love you baby." Santana called out to ease his sadness.

"Te amo." Noah said cheerfully.

Brittany kissed her way back up Santana's body and captured her lips. "Te amo." Brittany whispered in her ear.

"Shit B…you know what you speaking Spanish does to me." Santana shuddered and began rocking her hips up into the blonde.

Santana flipped them over and moved down to Brittany core and spread the blondes legs open quickly diving in. "San…."

Santana began licking Brittany slowly tasting every inch of the blonde's core she could reach. "You are so wet baby…..oh my God….it's so good." Santana moaned out as Brittany began pulling her hair.

"Go deep San…please baby." Brittany whined while moving around. Santana used her hands to hold the blonde still. She plunged her tongue in as far as she could and began pumping in and out and Brittany quickly.

"Oh my God!" Brittany screamed out. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt"

"I love you baby." Santana whispered out. She found the blonde's clit and began sucking causing Brittany to buck wildly and come crashing down while screaming in ecstasy. Santana licked her slowly as she rode the orgasm out.

"I need to feel you baby." Brittany panted out while pulling Santana back up to her face and kissing her hungrily.

Brittany opened her legs into the splits. "I want you to take control." She told the Latina as she scooted back to the head of the bed and rested against the headboard. Santana settled between the blonde's legs and began grinding into her quickly. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist bringing the Latina as close as possible while kissing her on the collarbone.

"Damn Brit…." Santana panted out as sweat dripped down her back. "You feel so good baby. I gotta slow down to so I don't come."

"You will be coming all night baby….I'm just getting started." Brittany said with a smile while catching Santana's lips again and grabbing her butt and slowly massaging it. "Keep going San."

Santana nodded and picked up the rhythm. "B B B B" She panted out as Brittany began thrusting into the Latina as well. Brittany knew Santana was close by the Latin's breathing pattern so she quickly leaned Santana back down and spread the Latina's legs open she was now controlling the rhythm. She slowed down the rhythm and leaned down kissing Santana slowly and softly. "I love you." Brittany told her while looking straight into the Latina's eyes.

"Brit…" Santana breathed out as her eyes rolled in her head. Brittany began kissing her neck while picking up the pace and thrusting faster and harder into the Latina.

"I'm coming Brit….shit baby I'm coming" Santana moaned out. Brittany stopped thrusting and moved down and began licking the Latina.

"Oh my God baby….oooooooooooooooo" Santana whined out.

Brittany flicked her tongue over the Latina's clit and was thanked with a rush of juices as Santana peaked and came hard.

"Damn Brit….." Santana panted out while trying to catch her breath. Brittany leaned down on top of her and kissed her slowly allowing the Latina to taste herself on the blonde's mouth.

"You taste better than I remember San…." Brittany said with a smile.

"That was crazy Brit…." Santana said with a huge smile.

"I'm not done with you yet." Brittany replied with a smirk while leaning back down.

The two made love until the wee hours of the morning.

6am. Santana woke up laying flush on top of Brittany with the blonde's breast in her right hand; Brittany was still grabbing her butt. Santana smiled to herself and kissed Brittany on the lips before rolling off of her.

"Stay in bed baby." Brittany said softly when she felt the Latina roll off of her.

"Its Monday Brit, I have to take Noah to school…and you have work." Santana said while leaning over and kissing Brittany passionately again.

Brittany fluttered her eyes open. "I'm not going to work today."

"Why not?" Santana asked with letting her hands explore the blonde's body.

"I want to lay in bed with you all day." Brittany replied.

Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany. "Brit…."

Brittany crawled on top of the Latina and kissed down her body going straight to her core and licking her.

After 2 quick sex sessions and a very intense shower sex session the girls were dressed and driving Noah to school.

Quinn was sitting on her couch when Puck and Mercedes entered.

"Guess who gets to come home today." Puck said with a smile.

"What? Really?" Quinn asked with bright eyes.

"Yeah, the nurse said you are stabilized enough, but I have a nurse coming to the house every other day just in case." Puck said while sitting down next to Quinn on the couch and kissing her softly. "I'm ready for you to be home baby."

"Your guests are limited at home for right now." Mercedes added.

Quinn nodded. "Ok."

"I'm going to go pack up your things, so you two have a few minutes alone." Mercedes said with a smile while going in to the bedroom and closing the door.

Quinn leaned into Puck's embrace. "Are you ready to go home baby?" He asked while kissing Quinn on the top of the head and rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah I miss you and the boys so much." Quinn interjected quickly.

"Yeah Eli def misses you the most." Puck said with a smile.

"I miss you the most baby." Quinn replied softly while grabbing Puck's hand. "I'm sorry for not telling you I had this condition."

"Why didn't you tell me Q?" Puck said softly. "We are married."

"I was embarrassed mainly." Quinn said sadly.

Puck turned Quinn so they were now facing. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I pledged to stick my your side through sickness and health Q…and that's what I will do but you have to let me baby." Puck told her while tilting her head up to kiss her. "I love you so much Q."

"And I love you babies." He said with a smile while leaning down and kissing Quinn's stomach. "Only a few more weeks and you can meet your amazing mom and older brothers."

Mercedes walked out of the room with Quinn's suitcase. "Ok, you may have just tied San, Brit, and Noah for the cutest family title with that move Puck." She teased.

"I'm still bad ass and manly." Puck said while making his voice super deep causing Mercedes and Quinn to laugh.

Brittany was cooking dinner while Santana helped Noah with his homework in the kitchen. Brittany's work cell phone rang.

"San, can you get that for me?" Brittany called over her shoulder.

"Sure, Noah keep practicing writing your numbers." Santana said while standing up and grabbing the cell phone to hand to Brittany.

_Brittany Pierce_

_Yes_

_Absolutely_

_I am interested, yes maam._

_Thank you for considering me._

_Talk to you soon_

"What was that about Brit." Santana asked while sitting back down next to Noah.

Just as Brittany was about to answer Mercedes walked through the back door. "What's up chicas?"

"Aunt Cedes!" Noah screamed out while jumping out of his chair and running towards the diva who bent down and picked him up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby, how are you doing." Mercedes asked with a big smile.

"Good!" Noah replied.

"Can you do Aunt Cedes a favor and go find Tubby for me." She asked. "I got him a new toy." She held up a paper bag.

"Ok!" Noah took off running through the house.

"The Tubby trick?" Santana replied while raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Quinn was allowed to go home today and we are having a small cake ice cream party at the house for her." Mercedes said while sitting down. "You girls want to come?"

Brittany looked over at Santana. The Latina looked down and sighed. "We uh, we would love to." She said softly.

Brittany walked over to the Latina and stood behind her chair massaging her shoulders. "You sure baby?"

Santana nodded and spoke up more confidently. "Yeah, I told her I wouldn't turn my back on her. I want to see if she is stable at home."

"What about Noah?" Mercedes asked.

"I want Noah to come as well." Santana replied. "Quinn and I need to talk to him together."

Brittany leaned down and hugged Santana tightly from behind. "So proud of you baby." She whispered in the Latina's ear before kissing her on the neck.

"You staying for dinner Mercedes?" Santana asked. "Then we can all go together?"

Mercedes smiled. "Sure."

8pm. Santana and Brittany arrive at Quinn and Puck's house. Puck opened the door and hugged Santana tightly. "Thanks for coming San." He told her.

"No problem." She replied weakly while holding Noah's hand tightly.

Mercedes leaned down and picked Noah up when she noticed Santana was shaking. "I forgot something in the car. Noah want to help Aunt Cedes get it?"

Noah shrugged. "Ok."

Mercedes walked back to the car. "Puck can we have a minute?" Brittany asked when she noticed the Latina wringing her wrists. Puck noticed the action and nodded. "We are in the family room when you are ready."

Brittany led Santana to the side of the house. "You ok San?" Brittany asked gently. "We can go home."

"I can do this." Santana replied. " I just, I just need a hug right now."

Brittany smiled and hugged the Latina tightly. Santana allowed herself to relax in Brittany's arms. They stood in each other's arms for several minutes before Santana spoke up.

"Thanks Brit." Santana spoke up.

"You ok now?" Brittany asked while rubbing the Latina's back.

Santana nodded and leaned up and kissed Brittany softly. "Yeah I am."

Santana and Brittany walked back to the front of the house where Noah was standing with Mercedes. "Everything ok ladies?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah we are fine." Santana answered.

Once in the house Noah ran off to play with Eli and Manny before even seeing Quinn. Santana walked over to Quinn and gave her a hug. "Welcome home Q." She said softly.

"Thanks San." Quinn replied with a soft smile.

"Can I talk to Quinn privately before we cut the cake?" Santana asked the room. Brittany, Mercedes, and Puck all nodded and left the room.

"How are you Quinn?" Santana asked while sitting down next to the blonde on the couch.

"I feel good, really good." She answered. "I'll been taking all my pills faithfully." She said with a shy smile.

Santana smiled back. "That's good." Santana exhaled deeply. "I think we need to talk to Noah together about what happened. I don't want him to be scared of you." Santana explained. "You are his godmother and I don't want to cut you out of his life."

Quinn nodded. "Ok."

"Thank you." Santana replied. "I'm going to get him ok?"

Santana went and got Noah and brought him back to the room Quinn was in. Noah froze and wouldn't come in the room.

"Hi Noah." Quinn said softly. "I like your shirt."

Noah looked down at his shirt then up at Santana and hugged her leg tightly. Santana ran her fingers through his hair. "What do say Noah?" Santana said softly.

Noah shook his head. "No." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Q." Santana said softly.

"Don't be San, this is my fault." Quinn replied.

Santana reached down and picked up Noah and sat on the other side of the room to give him the space he needed. Noah quickly cuddled close to her and hid his face in Santana's chest. "It's ok mijo, I'm right here with you." Santana cooed in his ear while rubbing his back.

"Noah, what do you say when someone compliments you?" Santana asked again while rubbing his back. "Come on baby."

Noah lifted his face and looked at Quinn with red eyes. "Thank you Aunt Quinn."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Quinn told him.

Noah once again hid his face.

"Noah, Aunt Quinn owes you an apology honey." Quinn started.

Santana shifted so that Noah could see Quinn's face.

"I did something really naughty." Quinn started. "I yelled at your mom and I hit her and that's wrong. I should have never done that."

"We aren't supposed to hit our friends." Noah said through tears. "You're a monster."

Quinn wiped her tears away. "You are right, we aren't supposed to hit anyone especially not our friends. I'm sorry for hitting your mom. I'm sorry you saw me do that."

Santana tried to blink her tears away but it was no use as they started to stream out. Noah held her tightly.

"I don't want you to be scared of me Noah." Quinn continued.

"Why did you hit my mommy?" Noah asked as Santana wiped tears off his cheeks. "Mommy said you are sick."

Quinn locked eyes with Santana who nodded. "Your mom is right. Aunt Quinn is sick." Quinn started. "I didn't take my medicine like I was supposed to and it made me do some things I'm not proud of and I am very sorry for."

Noah looked up at Santana who gave him a small smile while wiping her tears quickly. She shuffled Noah in her lap so he was now facing Quinn.

"I hurt a lot of people and I'm really sad that I hurt you Noah." Quinn told him.

"You take medicine so you aren't naughty?" He asked.

Quinn smiled softly. "Yeah I do."

"Are you going to hit mommy again?" Noah asked.

"No, I'm not sweetie." Quinn said as her tears started to fall again. "I'm so sorry for scaring you Noah."

"Ok." He answered softly while turning and hugging Santana again.

"Do you forgive Aunt Quinn, Noah?" Santana asked while rubbing his back.

Noah nodded. "Yeah."

"Why don't you go give her a hug?" Santana replied shakily while setting Noah on the floor. Noah looked up at Santana as tears poured out of his eyes. So she picked him back up and rocked him slowly while rubbing his back to calm him down.

"It's ok San…he doesn't have to." Quinn said quickly noticing how shook up Noah was.

"I will hug her." Noah said softly while wiping his eyes with his hand. Santana grabbed his hand and wiped his face gently and gave him a kiss on the forehead before putting back on the floor.

He walked slowly over to Quinn and stopped halfway looking back at Santana. She got up and sat next to Quinn on the couch. "Aunt Quinn wont hurt you baby, mommy promises. I'm right here." Santana replied.

Noah nodded and walked slowly to Quinn and climbed on the couch on the other side of her and stood up to hug her. "I'm so sorry Noah." Quinn said through tears. "Aunt Quinn loves you so much and I would never hurt you baby."

"Ok. I love you to Aunt Quinn." Noah replied while hugging her tightly.

"Why don't you go find momma and have her wash your face Noah?" Santana told him.

"Ok." Noah hopped off the couch and ran out of the room to find Brittany.

"Momma?" Quinn said with a smile. "Is that what he calls Brittany?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah he randomly said it last night at dinner."

"Wow, that's so cute." Quinn added.

"Yeah she loves it." Santana added with a smile.

"Thank you for coming San." Quinn replied.

"Thank you for talking to Noah Q, it meant a lot to me." Santana told her while grabbing her hand and reaching over to wipe the tears from Quinn's face.

"Thank you for letting me." Quinn answered as Santana leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm really happy that you are happy again San, Brittany is the best thing for you right now." Quinn told her while leaning her head on Santana's.

Brittany watched the interaction from the doorway and smiled to herself before walking away.

Midnight. Brittany and Santana were sitting out on the balcony attached to their room cuddled into one another while sipping a glass of wine. Brittany grabbed Santana's glass from her and set it down on the table next to hers.

"Do you miss being on stage touring and dancing Brit?" Santana asked suddenly.

"I miss the rush of it and thrill of performing in front of huge masses of people, but I love teaching too." Brittany said with a smile. "Its so rewarding watching someone finally getting a dance step or a move they have been struggling with." Brittany paused. "Why?"

"I just want don't to hold you back from your dreams. When you first came back in my life you were touring and I feel like I'm keeping you from that." Santana shrugged.

"Santana, baby I need to tell you something." Brittany started.

Santana sat up. "Ok."

"You know all the calls I've been getting lately on my work phone?"

Santana nodded.

"I got a job offer in Paris…."

* * *

**Brittany and Santana deciding to start with a clean slate...this is their 2nd time trying that...will it work this time?**

**Santana getting firm with Noah...will it last?**

**Noah finally decided to call Brit momma...cute random moment at dinner. Lol**

**Quinn apologizing to Noah ending with Santana seeming to forgive Quinn more at the end. Yay or nay?**

**Is Brittany headed to Paris?**


	53. The Proud Parent

**This chapter is full of cute Noah moments so beware. Lol**

**Mostly happy Brittana times...a little angst but not a lot to even call it angst.**

* * *

_"Santana, baby I need to tell you something." Brittany started._

_Santana sat up. "Ok."_

_"You know all the calls I've been getting lately on my work phone?"_

_Santana nodded._

_"I got a job offer in Paris…."_

"P-Paris?" Santana stuttered out.

Brittany nodded. "Remember when we were there and I taught that class?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was just like a one time thing." Santana said slowly.

"I wont go if you don't want me to San." Brittany quickly said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm not saying that Brit." Santana said quickly. "This, uh, just seems a little sudden that's all."

"Yeah it is, they actually just called me the other day." Brittany informed her.

"Why are you just telling me now?" Santana asked.

"I wanted to get all the information first baby." Brittany told her. "I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. I swear." Brittany ran her hands up and Santana's thighs.

"I believe you." Santana told her.

"Thank you, I don't want to leave you right now, this is terrible timing but it's a great opportunity."

"Well tell me about this great opportunity." Santana said with a small smile.

"Really?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Well yeah, you are obviously interested in the job if you haven't turned it down right away." Santana replied while grabbing Brittany's hand and kissing it while smiling.

"I am." Brittany said softly while blushing. "This could be great for my career and for the studio."

"Well come on tell me the specifics….what's the job, for how long, ya know….get to the good stuff." Santana said excitedly.

"I love you so much right now." Brittany whispered out while leaning forward to kiss Santana softly.

"I love you too." Santana said with a huge smile.

"Ok, so the job is a teaching position at a huge dance camp." Brittany started.

"Is it connected to the school you taught at?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah it is. They are running an after school camp and I would be teaching a 2hr class daily."

"What would you be doing during the day?" Santana asked.

"I was thinking of looking into some connections of maybe opening a studio over there." Brittany said shyly. "Otherwise I was thinking of signing up for some classes myself, to you know enhance my craft."

"How long would you be gone?" Santana asked softly.

"Right now it's for at least 3 weeks." Brittany replied while pulling Santana into her lap. "I don't know if it will end up being longer."

"When would you leave?" Santana asked while cuddling into Brittany's chest.

"In 2 weeks." Brittany responded. "Well next week Friday." She began rubbing Santana's back.

Santana nodded but didn't say anything she instead hid her face in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Talk to me San." Brittany coaxed her. "Say something."

After several minutes of silence Santana finally spoke up. "I t-think it's a great opportunity for you b-babe. I t-think you should g-g-go." Santana said softly as a few tears dropped on Brittany's neck.

Brittany noticed and leaned Santana back so she could see her face. She was met with red eyes full of tears. Brittany's face dropped as she kissed Santana's tears away softly.

"Santana, baby I swear I wont go if you don't want me to." Brittany told her once again while holding her tight.

"Can I come visit you?" Santana asked shyly.

"You better." Brittany said with a smile while tilting her head up to kiss Santana softly after wiping her tears away.

"I'm going to miss you so much Brit." Santana said. "We haven't been away from each other for more than a day or two in months."

"I know." Brittany replied while kissing Santana on the forehead. "I will miss you and Noah so much."

"Santana I need you to be completely honest with me baby." Brittany said seriously. "Are you okay with me going?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah I am Brit. I'm positive." She said confidently while leaning down to kiss Brittany. "I'm proud of you baby, and I want you to be able to live out your dreams ok?"

Brittany nodded. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah I am." Santana replied lowly.

The two slipped in bed and Santana cuddled as close as possible to Brittany while the blonde held her tightly and peppered kisses softly on her face until Santana fell asleep.

The next morning Brittany woke up around 5am when she felt a cool breeze on her body she looked over and noticed that Santana wasn't in bed. She looked around the room for the Latina but didn't see her. She got up and looked on the balcony, she saw it was cleaned up from last night, the bathroom light was out so she knew she wasn't in there. She started to head downstairs when she saw a note on Santana's pillow.

_Morning Brit Brit,_

_I went for a run this morning to clear my head, I will be back soon to make breakfast for you and Noah before work and school. Love you_

_XOXO Santana_

Brittany looked over at the time and decided she would go downstairs and surprise the Latina with breakfast when she got back from her run.

Brittany was downstairs chopping vegetable for omelets for her and Santana before making Noah pancakes for breakfast when she heard a small voice.

"Momma?"

Brittany's heart melted every time she heard Noah call her momma, she turned around with a huge smile.

"Morning baby." She said while walking over to Noah.

"Morning." He whispered back while clutching his orange elephant.

"What's wrong?" She asked while kneeling down to his level.

"My mouth is broken." He said sadly.

Brittany frowned. "Open up so I can see."

Noah opened his mouth wide and took his pointer finger and wiggled his tooth. "See."

Brittany smiled and laughed softly. "You have your first loose tooth."

"It's broken." He said sadly.

"No its not sweetie, that means you are getting your big boy teeth. That tooth is going to fall out." Brittany said while picking him up and kissing him on the cheek. "Let's wait for mommy to come back from her run before we decide what to do about it ok?"

Noah nodded, "But your momma, so you're like mommy right?"

Brittany set him on the counter. "That's right. I am just like mommy but we make a lot of decisions together."

"Why?" Noah asked as Brittany set the mixing bowl in front of him so he could help her stir the ingredients.

"Well, when you love someone you always think of their feelings before you do something so you don't hurt their feelings." Brittany tried to explain.

"Oh…" Noah said with a shrug. "You love mommy?"

Brittany smiled. "Yeah I do…very much."

"Is that why you hit Aunt Quinn?" Noah asked.

Brittany swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Aunt Quinn hit mommy and then you hit Aunt Quinn." Noah reminded her.

Santana walked through the door and stopped in her tracks when she heard Noah ask Brittany the question.

"I should not have hit Aunt Quinn…that was wrong. I was sad that she hurt mommy so I wanted to protect her." Brittany said carefully. "But you shouldn't hit people Noah."

"Mommy said boys aren't supposed to hit girls." Noah told her.

"Mommy is right." Brittany said with a smile. "A boy should never ever hit a girl."

"I wanted to hit Aunt Quinn when she hit mommy, but mommy said no." Noah told her. "I wanted to protect mommy too."

Brittany stopped and walked over to Noah. "You did protect mommy, coming to get me was the right thing to do sweetie ok?"

Noah nodded. "Ok."

"We have to hurry up and finish breakfast, you have school today." Brittany said with a smile while kissing him on the cheek.

Santana walked in the room. "Morning." She said cheerfully.

"Hi mommy!" Noah screamed out.

Santana smiled brightly and walked over to Noah kissing him on the forehead. "Morning mijo."

She then walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and leaned up and kissed her slowly and passionately. "Good morning beautiful." Santana whispered out.

"Good morning to you baby." Brittany told her.

"I thought I was supposed to make you breakfast?" Santana replied.

Brittany shrugged. "I wanted to cook for you…you make me breakfast every morning."

"I'm all sweaty sorry." Santana said while breaking the embrace.

"I like when you're sweaty." Brittany whispered seductively in Santana's ear causing the Latina to shudder. "Are omelets ok?" She asked a little louder.

"Yeah they are, thanks." Santana replied while pulling a carton of juice out of the fridge and grabbing glasses.

"Mommy my mouth is broken." Noah told her as Santana lifted him off the counter.

Santana looked over at Brittany with a confused look.

"Mr. Noah has a loose tooth." Brittany replied with a smile.

"Really?!" Santana said excitedly. "Lemme see baby."

Noah opened his mouth and wiggled his tooth. Santana ran to the sink and quickly washed her hands.

"Let mommy see how loose it is." She said softly while sticking her finger in and wiggling the tooth."

"Is it ready to come out San, I didn't touch it." Brittany asked while plating the food.

Santana shook her head. "No I don't think so B."

"Ok, everyone eat up." Brittany said. "It's a little after 6 now."

1pm. Santana was over Mercedes house having coffee with the diva.

"I heard you and Q talked to Noah about what happened." Mercedes told her.

"Yeah we did, he seems ok with Quinn now. He was really scared of her though. Like he kept crying and didn't want to look at her initially." Santana replied.

"Is he okay now?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah he is, he seems ok. He gave her a hug and told her he loved her." Santana said with a shrug.

"You seem down today." Mercedes told her. "What's up?"

"Brittany got a job offer in Paris." Santana replied softly. "She leaves next week Friday."

Mercedes eyes widened. "Are you shittin me?! That's crazy. I know she is excited."

Santana nodded. "Yeah she is." She felt her eyes welling up with tears.

Mercedes got up and sat next to the Latina wrapping her arm around her shoulder, Santana quickly leaned into the diva as the tears poured out of her eyes.

"You don't want her to go do you?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"H-how am I s-supposed to s-survive without B-b-brit?" Santana said through a sob.

Mercedes smiled and rubbed her back. "You will be ok San, use that time to work more on yourself so that when Brit comes you are even stronger than you are now."

"No I wont." Santana replied.

"Yes you will," Mercedes assured her. "What did you tell Brittany?"

"I told her I want her to go." Santana said while wiping her eyes.

"Do you mean that?" Mercedes asked. "Did _honestly_ mean that San?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah I do, I really want her to go Cedes. It's a great opportunity."

"Yeah it is, how long will she be gone?"

"At least 3 weeks."

"Well, that means we have time to plan a kick ass Paris vacation." Mercedes said with a smirk.

Santana sat up. "Huh?"

"I know you are going to visit her…you better be going to visit her." Mercedes said while nudging Santana.

"Yeah I plan to." Santana said with a smile.

"You will need someone to watch Noah while you two have crazy Parisian sex all night, and to keep you company while Brit is working so….that's where I come in." Mercedes said with a smile.

"You are the best Cedes." Santana gushed.

"Damn right I am." She winked. "So let me know when we are going ok?"

"I will." Santana leaned over and hugged Mercedes tightly.

"Ok, so we watching this movie or not?" Mercedes asked her.

"Hell yeah, waiting on you to start it." Santana replied with a smile.

Halfway through the movie Santana fell asleep. Mercedes noticed so she laid the Latina down and tossed a blanket over her. Mercedes moved over to the recliner to finish watching the movie. She was on her ipad when she saw Santana start to stir wildly in her sleep.

"No….please don't." Santana whispered out. "Please don't…."

Mercedes sat up slowly and put her ipad down.

Santana was dripping in sweat and thrashing wildly.

"Someone help me…please! Brittany please help me!" Santana screamed out.

Mercedes got up quickly and went over to the Latina.

"Wake up San….come on babe, wake up." The diva said while grabbing Santana's hands and holding them tightly.

"Please don't…." Santana cried out.

"Wake up baby, come on Santana come out of it." Mercedes coaxed. She moved both of the Latina's wrists to one of her hands and began stroking her hair with the other one.

Santana jerked suddenly and her eyes popped open as her breathing sped up and became erratic and fast paced. She tried to sit up but winced in pain and grabbed her chest.

"Don't move San…" Mercedes told her. "Yes or no questions."

Santana nodded.

"Does your chest hurt?"

Santana nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"Really bad?"

She nodded again.

"Ok lay really still. Don't move." Mercedes told her.

The diva ran and got a wet towel and placed it on the Latina's forehead.

"Focus on your breathing….nice and slow. I'm going to sit back down in the recliner and I want you to come yourself down." Mercedes said softly.

Santana nodded and closed her eyes tightly.

10 minutes later Santana calmed her down and tried to sit up but winced in pain and shot back down.

Mercedes got up and walked by back the Latina. "You ok now?"

"My chest fuckin hurts." Santana groaned out.

"Ok….well stay here and rest, I will go get Noah from school for you." Mercedes told her while handing her a bottle of water.

"I have to pick up Brit from work." Santana replied softly.

"I will go get Brittany as well, stay laying down San. I mean it. Do not move." Mercedes told her.

4pm. Brittany came running in Mercedes living room where the Latina had fallen back asleep to check on her while Mercedes played with Noah in the back yard. Brittany kneeled down in front of the couch and stroked Santana's hair softly.

Santana fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey baby." Brittany said softly while leaning over to kiss her. "How are you feeling?"

"My chest still hurts." Santana replied.

"Do you want to go to the hospital." Brittany asked her.

Santana shook her head. "No, maybe I just need some aspirin."

Brittany rubbed her arm soothingly while staring at the Latina.

"Come on Brit, don't look at me like that baby, I'm okay. I will be okay." Santana told her with a smile.

"I will get some aspirin for you." Brittany said before giving Santana a gentle kiss and leaving the room.

Noah came running with a piece of paper in his hand. "Hi mommy!"

Santana smiled over at him. "Hey baby, how was school?"

"Good, I made you a picture." Noah said with a smile.

"You did?" Santana smiled. "Give mommy a kiss first."

Noah leaned over and kissed Santana on the cheek before handing her the picture.

"Wow….this is so good Noah." Santana beamed as Brittany came back in the room.

"Look what our little Picasso did baby." Santana gushed while handing Brittany the picture.

"This is really good Noah." Brittany said with a smile. "Hold it for one second baby."

Brittany handed him the paper back and sat on the couch and pulled Santana in between her legs to rest on her chest. "Does this hurt San?"

"No this is fine Brit." Santana replied while relaxing in Brittany's arms after taking an aspirin.

"Come here Noah." Brittany held out her hand. "Tell me and mommy what's in the picture."

Noah smiled and stood next to the pair leaning on Santana's legs as the Latina held the picture up.

"This is me, this mommy and this momma." Noah pointed out the figures on the page. "Oh and this is Tubby."

"Where are you turtles?" Santana asked with a smile.

"They are shy so they didn't want to be in the picture." Noah explained.

"Duh San." Brittany teased while kissing the top of her head. Santana discreetly elbowed Brittany so Noah wouldn't see and laughed.

"What's a Casso?" Noah asked.

"Picasso baby." Santana corrected him. "Try it again. Pih-Cah-So"

"Picasso." Noah smiled.

"Good job mijo." Santana praised him for correctly saying the name. "Pablo Picasso is a famous painter."

"I can be a famous painter like him?" Noah asked curiously.

Brittany ran her fingers through his hair. "You can be anything you want to baby."

Mercedes pulled out her ipad and pulled up some of Picasso's painting on Google. "Come here Noah." Mercedes called him over and pulled him in her lap.

"This is Picasso…" She pointed to the screen. "These are some of his paintings."

"Wow…." His eyes widened.

Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled. "Do you want to take drawing classes Noah?"

Noah nodded excitedly.

"Ok, we will find one for you Noah." Brittany added while rubbing Santana's arms.

"I'm going to pick up some dinner for everyone." Mercedes announced. "Noah wanna go for a ride with Aunt Cedes and pick out dinner."

"Can I go momma?" Noah asked Brittany.

"Yes you can baby."

"Can I go mommy?" Noah then turned and asked Santana.

"Yes you can mijo, thank you for asking." Santana told him.

"San do you need anything while I'm out?" Mercedes asked.

Santana shook her head. "I took some aspirin so I want to see if it loosens my chest up."

"Ok, call me if you need anything ok?" Mercedes called out while grabbing Noah's hand.

Once the door closed Brittany spoke up. "You scared me San." Brittany told her.

"I'm okay Brit." Santana told her. "I promise I'm okay. I had a panic attack and it made my chest really tight, that's all."

"What brought on the attack this time?" Brittany asked her.

"I had a nightmare I think, I woke up and Mercedes was over me holding my hands and shaking me." Santana explained. "I was able to calm myself down with no help though."

"Really?" Brittany asked while kissing Santana on the neck.

"Yeah I'm getting pretty good at doing it myself." Santana replied while turning slowly so her chest was flush with Brittany's.

"Careful San." Brittany said softly.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and exhaled.

"Santana I want you to call your doctor tomorrow and make an appointment, I won't be comfortable overseas knowing you could have a panic attack and have your chest hurting like this. Noah won't know what to do baby." Brittany told her. "Please go for me."

"Noah knows how to call Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn. Q bought a special phone for him that has their home and cell numbers on speed dial. I added both our cell numbers as well. All he has to do is press the button with our picture on it and it calls us." Santana told her. "But I want you relaxed and on your A game in Paris...so for you I will go to the doctor tomorrow."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you." She captured Santana's lips and kissed her moaning softly when Santana ran her tongue over the blonde's lips seeking entrance. Brittany granted access and ran her hands under the Latinas shirt rubbing her back softly.

"How about a hot bath when we get home that may loosen your chest up as well." Brittany suggested.

"Our baths never stay just baths baby." Santana said with a smirk.

"I know but I will make sure this one does." Brittany told her while laughing.

A few days later everyone was gathered at a small theater where Brittany's studio was putting on a dance recital. Santana was sitting next to Mercedes equipped with 2 cameras and a camcorder.

"You don't have that many hands baby, and I told you I hired a videographer to record all the performances so we will have a DVD." Brittany said with a smile before kissing the Latina on the cheek.

"I know I know I just don't want to miss anything...can I pay off the guy and have him zoom in on Noah the entire time?" Santana asked seriously.

Mercedes laughed heartily. "Don't tell me you are that parent San."

"I will zoom in on Noah San." Puck said as he walked up with his camcorder in one hand while holding Quinn's hand with the other.

"Hi everyone." Quinn said with a small wave.

Mercedes smiled and walked over and gave her a big hug. "I didn't expect you to see you here."

"I wouldn't miss Noah's first dance recital." Quinn smiled. "Hey San."

Santana nodded and walked towards the blonde and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her. "Thanks for coming Q."

"Hey Brit can I go backstage and see Noah?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah we have a little time."

Brittany led Santana backstage where Noah was with a group of other kids talking excitedly.

"Mommy!" Noah beamed and ran over to Santana hugging her leg tightly.

"Look how handsome you are!" Santana gushed.

Noah's first outfit was a black polo with khaki shorts and a black bandana. The kids all had tribal marks painted on their faces. "You look like a little man."

"I'm scared." Noah said while leaning into Santana's embrace.

"Scared? Why?" Santana asked.

"All the people out there." Noah said sadly.

"All these people are here to see you mijo." Santana said while rubbing his back to calm him down.

"What if they don't like me?" Noah asked.

"Don't worry about them. Mommy will **love** it." Santana said with a smile. "If you get nervous or sad just look straight at me ok?"

"Ok." Noah replied.

"I will be right in the front screaming and cheering you on." Santana said with a big smile. "You will be fine baby. I promise."

Brittany smiled and pulled out her phone. "Take a picture you two."

Santana turned Noah around and pulled him between her legs before they both put on big smiles.

"I want a picture with momma too." Noah said while pointing at Brittany.

"Ok," Santana stood up and grabbed Brittany's phone and took a few shots of the two of them.

"Ok San we have to get set up back here." Brittany told her. "Noah go over by Nicko baby."

Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany softly. "Good luck Brit." She then went to her seat.

8pm. "I'm taking everyone out to celebrate." Puck announced as everyone gathered in the lobby after the performance.

Noah, Eli, and Manny all jumped up and down excitedly.

Santana noticed Quinn was sitting off the side by herself. She walked slowly over to the blonde and sat down next to her.

"You okay Q?" Santana asked.

Quinn smiled over at Santana. "Yeah, just not feeling the greatest, but I will be okay."

"Is it…"

Quinn quickly interrupted her. "It's not my bipolar Santana."

Santana shook her head. "That's not what I was going to ask Q, I was going to ask if it was the babies."

"Oh…I-I'm sorry. Everyone always assumes it's that if I don't feel well." Quinn replied. "Sorry for snapping at you.

"Its ok." Santana reassured her. "What's wrong Q?"

"I'm just having some pain in my stomach right now." Quinn said quietly.

"Do you need to go to a doctor?" Santana asked concerned.

"No, it will pass. Maybe I'm just hungry." Quinn said with a smile. "Here help me up."

Santana stood up and pulled Quinn up with her.

"Are you sure you're ok Q?" Santana asked once more.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah I am. Let's go celebrate your little dancer's first big night." She said with a smile.

The group was gathered at dinner.

Mercedes clinked on her glass with her fork. "I want to propose a toast."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the diva.

"To Mr. Noah Antonio Lopez, you did so good tonight Noah, Aunt Cedes is very proud of you." Mercedes started. "I can't wait to see more of your shows sweetheart."

Santana leaned over and hugged Noah. "What do you say mijo?"

"Thank Aunt Cedes." He said with a smile.

Everyone clinked their glasses and sipped their drink.

"Its too bad Santana got kicked out and couldn't see the second act of the show." Brittany said with a smile.

"Hey the big headed lady in front of me said Noah was stiff. My baby was not stiff." Santana said angrily. "And her wack ass son was …."

Quinn cleared her throat and nodded towards the three boys who were staring intently at the Latina.

Santana laughed nervously. "I got to see both of Noah's performances and that's all that matters." She finished up quickly.

"Mommy can we have dessert?" Noah asked.

"Sure baby, you can split a piece of cake with me and momma ok?" Santana told him.

Later that night Brittany and Santana were laying in bed as Santana watched Noah's performances again on her ipad.

"Wasn't he great tonight babe." Brittany said with a smile while kissing the Latina on the shoulder.

Santana turned the ipad off and set it on the bedside table. "Yeah he was." She snuggled up closer to the blonde and rested her arm on Brittany's waist. "You did a great job with the whole show Brit. That school in Paris is lucky to have you baby." Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany.

"Thank you." Brittany gushed. "So you are really ok with me going San?"

Santana nodded. "Yes I am babe, I mean I don't want you to go because I will miss you like crazy, but I would never keep you from this opportunity."

"You are really growing baby." Brittany said softly while rolling on top of the Latina and kissing her passionately.

"I want to make the most of the next few days we have with each other before you leave baby." Santana whispered out.

"We will San…we will." Brittany replied while kissing her again.

8am. "Come on San, wake up baby we have therapy at 10am." Brittany said softly while rubbing the Latina's back.

"I don't want to go Brit…I'm tired." Santana mumbled out while turning her head to face the opposite way of the blonde.

"That's not going to work." Brittany said with a smile. "You can take a nap afterwards. It's only an hour session today." Brittany continued rubbing her back while slowly moving down and slipping her hands in the Latinas shorts. "You aren't wearing panties?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana mumbled something incoherently. Brittany smirked and leaned forward kissing the Latina on the neck slowly and softly. "You are wet already?" Brittany asked.

"I'm always wet for you Brit." Santana replied while rolling over to the face the blonde. She leaned forward and kissed Brittany before hiding her face in the blonde's neck again and attempting to fall back asleep.

Brittany ran her hand back down the Latinas shorts and inserted 2 fingers right away and began slowly pumping in and out of the Latina.

"Damn Brit." Santana moaned into Brittany's neck while slowly rocking her hips into Brittany's hand.

"You feel good baby…" Brittany told her. "You're dripping right now."

Santana moaned softly while leaning up and kissing Brittany as the blonde sped up her rhythm.

Santana soon peaked and came crashing down while clutching on tightly to Brittany as she rode out her aftershocks. Brittany then lifted her fingers to Santana's mouth as the Latina sucked her juices off of the blonde's fingers before kissing her.

Brittany smiled. "Get up San." She kissed the Latina on the forehead and headed towards the shower.

10am. "Thank you both for coming today." Dr. Jackson said with a smile while sitting down and pouring the girls each a glass of water.

Santana leaned closer into Brittany's side and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Glad to be here." Brittany said with a smile.

"So Santana, how have you been since we last met?" Dr. Jackson asked while pulling out her notepad.

"I've been good, uh Brit and I had a long conversation and we talked about some things." Santana rushed out quickly. "We've decided to be completely honest with one another about everything."

"You seem nervous."

"I'm fine." Santana said quietly.

Brittany looked down. "Are you sure?"

Santana nodded.

"So what's new in your lives?"

"Well I was offered a teaching position in Paris. I'll be leaving on Friday." Brittany spoke up.

"That's great Brittany, congrats." Dr. Jackson smiled. "How long is the position for?"

"At least 3 weeks." Brittany chimed in.

"Santana will you be joining Brittany?"

Santana shook her head. "No, I will be staying here with Noah."

"Hmmm, you said your biggest fear was Brittany leaving you." Dr. Jackson said while flipping back through her notes.

"That's correct." Santana replied softly.

"Are you okay with Brittany leaving for 3 weeks?" Dr. Jackson looked her right in her eyes. "Honestly?"

"Yes and no." Santana truthfully. Brittany frowned and looked down at the Latina with a confused look.

"You said you were okay with me leaving San." Brittany told her.

"Ok, let's explore that answer."

"Let's start with the 'Yes' part of the answer." Dr. Jackson told her.

"I'm really happy for Brittany, like really happy. She works hard with her studio and teaching in Paris is a really big deal. Like this is at a really fancy school so it will be a great experience for her." Santana said with a smile. "I'm really, really proud of you Brit. Seriously." She leaned up and pecked the blonde on the lips.

"Now tell Brittany the 'no' part of the answer." Dr. Jackson told her.

"I'm scared you wont come back." Santana whispered out.

Brittany frowned. "Why do you think I wont come back San?"

Santana shrugged. "Come on San, please tell me why you think I wont come back."

"I don't trust you to come back." Santana said softly.

"W-w-why?" Brittany stuttered out while dropping the Latina's hand. "You have no reason not to trust me Santana."

"Let's stop right there…I feel emotions starting to rise." Dr. Jackson interjected. "Santana why don't you trust Brittany…do you think she would cheat on you?"

Santana locked eyes with Brittany and shook her head. "No, I know Brittany would never cheat on me and I would never cheat on her."

"Then what is it San?" Brittany asked gently.

"When we broke up after high school you cut me out of your life completely…I tried to call you and text you and nothing. Then you disappeared for 2 months recently I tried to call you and text you and nothing." Santana sniffled and wiped her tears away. "So now you are leaving for basically a month…what's going to make you contact me this time?" Santana asked.

Brittany grabbed Santana's left hand and tapped her engagement ring. "This baby." She lifted Santana's hand and kissed the ring. "When we broke up when we were 19 yes I handled it poorly, I was hurt, I tried to hate you for breaking up with me but I couldn't so I felt the best way to handle the situation was to ignore you. I'm sorry for that….I'm so sorry for that." Brittany paused and wiped Santana's tears. "I'm older now San, that was 10 years ago."

"It sounds like you never made peace with that Santana." Dr. Jackson stated. "Is that true?"

Santana nodded. "I uh, never really had to deal with it until Brittany came back into my life and I was so happy to see her that I chose to push the hurt down inside and just be happy I could hold and kiss her again."

"Do you resent Brittany for how she handled the break up?"

Santana thought for a moment. "Now that I've heard her really apologize for it…no." Santana shook her head. "I feel more at ease about it."

"Good, now Brittany, Santana says you disappeared for 2 months." Dr. Jackson began. "Let's explore that."

"We went to Vegas with some friends and Santana got like really sick or whatever with her anxiety and nightmares. The day we got back in town she was really out of it and ….."

Santana looked intently at Brittany. "And what Brit…"

"I saw it as a way out." Brittany said quietly.

Santana gasped and tried to let go of Brittany's hand but the blonde held it tighter.

"Let me go Brittany." Santana said sternly.

"No Santana, let's talk about this…please." Brittany pleaded.

"Let Brittany tell her truth Santana." Dr. Jackson nodded at Brittany. "Go on."

"When my sister called and told me my dad was sick and had cancer I did book the first flight, but I saw it as a way out of your life as well. Your nightmares, and panic attacks and everything were a lot to deal with. I didn't know how to comfort you right or the right thing to say. Sometimes it felt like I wasn't even holding you right when you cried. So I was a coward and ran. I'm embarrassed to admit that."

Santana looked away from the blonde. "You can still leave now if you want."

"Santana come on baby don't do this." Brittany said softly. "I came back…I came back because I love you so much and like I told you I want to help you through this journey of recovery. I want to be your rock and your strength."

"You lied to me Brit." Santana said through tears. "I asked you if that's why you left and you said no. You swore it was just because your dad was sick and I was so stupid that I believed you."

"I'm sorry I lied to you Santana…but we said we were starting over right? We said were going to be completely honest with one another and I needed to finally tell you the truth."

"That doesn't make me feel better about you leaving Brit…it makes me feel worse!" Santana screamed out while standing up.

Brittany quickly stood up and hugged her. "I promise you I will be back Santana. I'm not leaving you baby. I'm not leaving you. We have both grown and matured so much since then. I love you so much and I will die without. I will never leave you San."

"You said that before and you left Brit…and now I find out it's because you couldn't deal." Santana said softly.

"Things have been worse since then right? There have been fights, stitches, broken arms, panic attacks, nightmares, etc. and I'm still here right?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah." Santana replied while clutching tightly to Brittany.

"Trust me when I tell you I will come back to you baby. I promise to never ever ever disappear on you like that again." Brittany told her truthfully. "Look me in my eyes so you know I'm not lying to you."

Santana looked Brittany in the eyes and knew the blonde was telling the truth.

"Do you believe me San?" Brittany asked while sitting back down.

Santana nodded and sat back down as well. "Yeah I do…I see the truth in your eyes."

"Santana do you feel better about Brittany leaving now?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"I, uh, I mean I wont be okay with it because I love her so much and want her with me all the time. But, I-I do believe we will be okay in the end. I trust that she will come back." Santana looked over at Brittany and gave her a shy smile.

"I promise to come back baby." Brittany said while squeezing her hand.

The drive home was quiet, Santana had her head resting on the window while Brittany drove and rubbed the Latina's thigh softly with her free hand.

"You okay San?" Brittany asked while glancing over at the Latina.

"Yeah I'm fine Brit."

"What are you thinking about?"

"How you are leaving in a few days." Santana shrugged. "We still need to tell Noah."

"Yeah we do." Brittany agreed. "We can tell him tonight or tomorrow night at dinner."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Santana whispered.

Brittany came to a red light. "You look tired babe." She pointed out while grabbing Santana's hand and kissing it.

"Yeah I am….I'm so sick of crying." Santana said with a soft smile. "Its exhausting."

"Well we don't have to get Noah for another few hours he's at the museum with Cedes. How about we take a nap together?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "That would be good." Brittany leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before pulling off again.

7pm. Santana and Brittany were cuddled on the couch watching TV while Noah played on the floor with Tubby. Santana was lying between Brittany's legs with her head on the blonde's chest dozing in and out of sleep.

"Can I have ice cream?" Noah suddenly asked.

"No." Santana said quickly never opening her eyes.

"Why?" Noah asked while standing up and facing the Latina.

"Because I said so Noah. You can have some fruit." Santana suggested.

Noah shook his head. "I want ice cream."

"Noah, please baby. Mommy is tired and I don't want to go back and forth with you tonight. No ice cream. Either have some fruit or nothing at all." Santana replied.

Noah's eyes turned red and tears threatened to fall.

"Noah don't start crying." Brittany said softly. "It's not that serious."

Santana opened her eyes to see Noah wiping his eyes roughly.

"Don't rub your eyes Noah." Santana said gently. "Get a tissue off the table and clean your face up. Come on now."

Noah sniffled again and walked over to the table and grabbed a tissue and wiped it over his face.

"San, baby you're sweating." Brittany said when she rested her hands on Santana's back.

"Oh, sorry Brit…I'll sit up." Santana sat up slowly.

"I'm going to get you a bottle of water okay?" Brittany said while sliding from underneath the Latina. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come on Noah, let's get some fruit." Brittany outstretched her hand to the small boy.

Once in the kitchen Brittany lifted Noah on the counter. "You can't always cry when you don't get your way sweetie." Brittany told him.

"But I wanted ice cream." Noah told he sadly.

"I know you did but mommy said no." Brittany replied. "How about an apple with some Nutella instead?"

"Ok." Noah replied sadly.

Brittany smiled and grabbed the cutting board and cut up 2 apples into wedges for him. She then reached in the cupboard and scooped some Nutella on a small plate and placed the apples on the plate as well. She lifted Noah back on the floor.

"Can you carry your plate without dropping it?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah momma I can." Noah said.

"Ok, be careful and don't let Tubby lick the plate while you are eating this time." Brittany said while cringing thinking back at the thought. She grabbed a bottle of water for Santana, she then went to the linen closet in the bathroom off of the den and grabbed a towel and filled it with ice cubes.

She walked back in the den and settled back behind Santana. "Lay back on me baby."

Santana opened her eyes slightly and leaned back down on Brittany's chest. "Here take a drink San."

Santana sat up and drank a little before setting the bottle on the floor. She leaned back down holding Brittany's waist while the blonde ran the towel full of ice over her back. Santana drifted back to sleep within minutes.

"Owwwww" Noah cried out causing Santana to jump out of her sleep.

"What's wrong mijo?" She asked while sitting up.

"Mommy it's stuck! Momma it stuck! Owwwww." Noah yelled out.

"Come here baby." Brittany said while swinging her leg over Santana.

Noah turned around revealing an apple slice stuck in his mouth.

"I'm getting my camera." Santana said with a smile.

"I think your tooth is ready to come out Noah." Brittany told him.

Santana came back with her camcorder and cup of salt water and another empty cup. "Ok all set, ready Brit?"

"Don't you want to pull it out San? This being his first tooth and all?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head. "You are his mother as well baby, this is a big moment for both of us."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Absolutely."

"Ok, Noah momma is going to pull the apple slice out and the tooth will come with it too ok?" Brittany explained.

"Will it hurt?" Noah asked with a scared look on his face.

"Maybe just a little mijo." Santana told him.

"Ok on three Noah." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana and Brittany counted together while Noah closed his eyes tightly. "One…two….three…."

Brittany pulled the apple out and sure enough Noah's tooth came out as well. "All done baby!" Brittany gushed.

Noah opened his eyes and stuck his tongue through the hole in his teeth and smiled brightly. "It's a hole!"

Santana laughed as tears of joy streamed out of her eyes.

"Now drink this salt water and swish it around. Don't swallow it Noah." Brittany replied. "Spit it out afterwards just like Nemo mouthwash we use in the morning."

Noah took a sip and swished it around and spit it out in the empty cup.

Santana was still recording. "Show everyone your mouth Noah!" Santana called from behind the camcorder.

Noah walked close to the lens and smiled widely while sticking his tongue through the hole.

"So cute." Brittany gushed. She picked up her phone and took pictures of Noah and of Noah and Santana together. Santana then took the phone and took pictures of Brittany and Noah and sent them to Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, and Hannah.

"Now we have to put the tooth under your pillow so the tooth fairy can leave you a treat in the morning." Brittany said excitedly.

"I get a treat?" Noah said with a smile.

"Yep you get a treat when you lose a tooth." Santana told him with a smile.

Later that night. "Ok Brit, tooth fairy duty is done." Santana replied while climbing in bed.

"Good, he is so cute with his missing tooth San." Brittany beamed. "He's looks just like you did at that age when you lost your top front tooth."

"I can't wait until we have a baby that looks just like you Brit." Santana said with a smile while leaning over and pecking the blonde.

"I can't wait to have more babies with you either San." Brittany whispered. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Brit." Santana replied sleepily.

"Are you still okay after what we talked about in therapy?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

Santana nodded. "Yes we are Brit, thank you for telling me the truth."

"Ok just making sure." Brittany replied while leaning forward and kissing Santana.

"Good night."

"Night." Brittany turned off the lamp and slid down spooning the Latina and kissing her neck softly before drifting to sleep.

5am. Noah came crashing into the their room. "Momma! Mommy! Look what I got!"

"What the…" Santana jerked out of her sleep and sat straight up when she saw Noah jumping up and down on the foot of the bed.

Brittany groaned and sat up slowly. "What did you get baby?" She asked while sitting up and smiling.

"I got this much monies!" He said excitedly while handing Brittany the bill.

"A $50 bill San…seriously?" Brittany whispered while rolling her eyes.

"It was all I had." Santana whispered back.

"Wow Noah, you're rich now." Santana said with a smile.

"Yeah you are." Brittany added. "Why don't you go put it in your piggy bank, and watch some cartoons before breakfast."

"Ok." Noah jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"You are setting us up San." Brittany said with a smile. "We are paying $50 a pop for baby teeth now."

Santana blushed. "Sorry."

Brittany laughed and pulled the Latina on top of her. "Let's go back to sleep for another few hours."

"Sounds good to me." Santana replied while lying flush on the blonde and wiggling to get comfortable.

* * *

**How adorable is Santana as a mother?**

**Brittany finally telling Santana the truth about why she left...did Santana let her off too easily? Remember they are starting over...growth on Santana's part?**

**Mercedes is still basically the perfect friend. Lol**

**A small Quintana moment...baby steps in their friendship**

**How cute was Noah this chapter?!**


	54. Two Weeks

**Guest XOXO – I assure you its not me being lazy with the plot. Just because they are starting over doesn't mean they are ignoring their problems, they are choosing not to hold them against one another and instead talk them through, which is why they are in couples therapy. Puck finds out about Quinn and Rachel very soon. I think you read too much into each chapter without waiting for the answer or the solution in the next. Lol Don't think so much and just let the story pan out maybe then you won't be so disappointed in something every chapter.**

**Icesk8er – Yes Quinn and Santana are taking it right steps towards repairing their friendship. That is part of Santana's growth, forgiving Quinn wasn't easy for her but she knew she needed to. Santana will most likely be around for the birth of the babies.**

**Castewalls7 – I don't know why ppl don't love Noah. Lol. Is the job longer than 3 weeks…..hmmmmmmmmmmmmm keep reading. J Lol**

**Supergymstar – Thank you!**

**Santanalover16 – Considering all that Santana has put Brittany through I think she needed to forgive her quickly. Don't you?**

**Jrzygurl89 – I'm glad you notice Santana's growth …its slow but its there**

**CaahCs – One or two more Faberry scenes**

**NayNay1963 – The starting clean is absolutely not a free pass which is why they are in couples therapy now. They will still be dealing with their problems just hopefully with the intention fof not holding grudges from stuff in the past. Keep in mind Brit is going to teach not dance…you are never too washed up to be a teacher. ;)**

**Sarah11650 – I think everyone has a different opinion on how San will handle Brit being in Paris…this will be fun to write.**

**Desshaje - $50 is ridiculous but when is Santana anything but ridiculous. Lol**

**NayNayRIvers428 – You think so? Maybe they will….maybe they won't. Lol**

**Guest – Thank you! Yes I think we all got ripped off by our tooth fairies. Lol**

**Blue Skkies – Thank You**

**Iloy-shadowchild – The sequel will be more family related and Noah will be a teenager so that will be fun to write**

**Guest – You think Santana is needy? Hmmmmmmmmmmm and sorry but Quinn's storyline is picking back up again in the next few chapters.**

* * *

The next few days Brittany and Santana were inseparable, every free moment they had they spent cuddling and enjoying each other's presence. Santana took Brittany lunch to her studio every day and ate with her; Brittany sat in the studio while Santana recorded and wrote new songs, they had quiet family dinners with Noah nightly after helping him with homework, they had random and impromptu sex sessions all over the house, every night they laid in bed talking and just holding each other until they fell asleep.

6pm Wednesday evening. Santana went up to the bedroom where Brittany had suitcases laid out as she went through the closet and pulled out various clothing items. Santana stood in the doorway and watched the blonde in silence. Brittany sensed the Latina's presence and turned around smiling.

"Hey San, do you mind if I take your Louisville hoodie to sleep in." Brittany asked while holding it up.

Santana shook her head. "Go ahead."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks." She tossed the sweatshirt in the suitcase.

Santana shook her head and walked over to Brittany's suitcase and began pulling the clothes out before sitting on the floor and folding them before putting them back in neatly.

"You are still bad at packing Brit." Santana said softly. Brittany leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You okay?" Brittany asked while settling behind the her on the floor and rubbing her thighs while kissing her neck softly a few times.

Santana nodded. "Yeah I am, I just don't want your clothes wrinkled when you get to Paris. You don't want to make a bad impression on anyone over there."

"They have irons there San," Brittany said with a small laugh. "I have an apartment there remember? Everything is furnished already, so I'm sure there is an iron."

"That's not the point Brit." Santana replied while refolding the same sweater 3 times.

Brittany reached around and took the sweater out of Santana's hands and tossed it to the side and pulled Santana back into her chest hugging her tightly around the chest. "Talk to me."

"I'm nervous for my audition tomorrow." Santana told her.

"You've been practicing and prepping for days, you will be great." Brittany told her while kissing her on the temple.

"I just don't want to mess it up. I haven't worked in months Brit, it's not fair for you to work and I'm not." Santana told her. "I should be bringing money into the house as well."

"San, we are far from broke, and you have managed your money really well, even with a spoiled child." Brittany teased while laughing softly earning a small chuckle from the Latina. "So this can't be about money, considering you haven't touched the money your parents left you….which I don't think I need to remind you of how much that is. We are fine financially. I pay the bills because I want to not because I don't think you can afford to."

"What if I don't get the part?" Santana asked.

"What if you do?' Brittany said with a smile while hugging her.

"Would you mind running lines with me after dinner?" Santana asked shyly.

"I would love to baby." Brittany said.

"Thanks, I'm going to get started on dinner." Santana said while attempting to sit up.

Brittany pulled her back down in her lap. "I want to get started on you first." Brittany said while leaning the Latina on the floor and pulling her into a heated kiss. "Where's Noah?" Brittany asked when the kiss broke.

"Watching cartoons in the den." Santana breathed out.

"Ok," Brittany got up and closed and locked the bedroom door when she turned around Santana was standing right behind her topless. Brittany smirked at her and lifted her up and laid her on the bed hungrily kissing her.

After a few rounds in the bedroom, Brittany and Santana were finally down in the kitchen making dinner together.

"I'm going to miss cooking with you San." Brittany said as she reached around the Latina to grab the cutting board to cut up some vegetables.

"I'm going to miss **you** Brit." Santana said softly while turning around and hugging the blonde. "I'm going to miss you so much Brit."

"I'm going to miss you too." Brittany whispered out. Brittany held her and rocked slowly trying to blink her tears away. "Come with me San."

Santana leaned back. "What?"

"Come to Paris with me." Brittany said softly. Santana leaned up and wiped Brittany's tears. "I need you there with me."

"Brit…"

Noah walked in with Tubby in his arms. "Can I help?"

Brittany sniffled and wiped her tears quickly. "Of course Noah. Why don't you help me mash the potatoes?"

"Go put Tubby in the sunroom and wash your hands first." Santana added. "Use soap."

Noah ran out of the room with Tubby.

"Brit, we will talk about this later ok?" Santana said while wetting a paper towel and dabbing Brittany's eyes. "I can't handle you crying baby. You know that…please stop." Santana said with a smile before kissing her gently and giving her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said with a sad smile.

"Nothing to apologize for….we can talk later." Santana told her while rubbing her back.

"So Noah you are old enough to play sports this summer." Santana said with a smile while cutting up his pot roast for him. "Do you know what you want to sign up for?"

"I wanna play football like Uncle Puck and Uncle Finn." Noah said proudly.

Santana rolled her eyes while Brittany smiled. "Football is dangerous Noah, are you sure?" Santana quickly added.

"San…."

"Brit…" Santana shot a glare to the blonde.

Brittany leaned over. "Let him pick baby, he may not even like it."

"I don't want him getting hurt." Santana whispered back.

"Let him grow up." Brittany ended the conversation with a kiss and leaned back to her plate. "Football sounds fun Noah, me and mommy will be your biggest cheerleaders." Brittany gushed.

Noah smiled and stuffed some meat in his mouth. "Really?"

Santana smiled weakly. "Yeah we will be the loudest ones in the stadium mijo."

"Cool!"

Later than night Santana was laying in bed reading a book while Brittany did more packing. "I'm tired of packing." Brittany said tiredly.

Santana looked over her book and smiled. "Come to bed babe."

Brittany nodded and climbed in bed cuddling close to Santana. The Latina wrapped her arm around Brittany and kissed her softly on the top of the head before continuing to read. 20 minutes later Santana yawned and closed her book.

She rubbed Brittany's arm. "Are you sleeping Brit?"

"No." Brittany replied.

"Want to talk about what you asked me in the kitchen earlier?"

Brittany sat up so she could face the Latina. "I want you in Paris with me baby, I don't want to be apart from you and Noah."

"Brit, as much as I want to say yes and start packing …. I can't. Noah can't miss that much school and I have auditions for pilot season." Santana said softly. "I really wish I could though."

"I understand," Brittany told her while grabbing her hand and running her thumbs over the Latinas knuckles. "You promise to come visit me?"

"I promise Brit." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany leaned forward and hugged Santana tightly. "So tomorrow is our last full day together…want to do something special?"

"What did you have in mind?" Santana asked.

Brittany moved and laid on the Latina's chest and wrapped her arm around her waist. "I don't know yet but I will think of something." She stated while massaging Santana's side. "Ready for your audition in the morning?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, thanks for running lines with me."

"Will you be okay without me here?" Brittany asked in a more serious tone while sitting up.

Santana nodded. "I will try to be." Santana paused. "Will you be okay without me in Paris?"

Brittany shrugged. "I hope so."

"Brit, I don't want you to worry about me while you are there." Santana stated while moving to straddle the blonde. "Let me change my answer, yes I will be okay with you gone."

Brittany smiled. "I don't entirely believe you but thanks for trying to make me feel better." She ran her hands under the Latina's shirt and massaged her lower back before leaving forward and kissing her. "What if you have a panic attack or your chest hurts again or you get a really bad migraine …."

Santana took her index finger and put it the blonde's lips. "I will be fine baby." Santana assured her while linking her hands behind the blonde's neck. "I will Skype you every day so you can see how healthy I am." She teased.

"What if Noah forgets me?" Brittany asked sadly.

"Ok he's 5 years old not 5 months old Brit." Santana said softly. "He won't forget you." Santana started massaging Brittany's shoulders. "What's going on B?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Brittany started. "I belong here with you and Noah."

"You are going Brit. This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm not letting you pass this up." Santana shook her head.

"But I'm going to miss your birthday." The blonde challenged.

"Call me at midnight and we are even." Santana said with a smile. "You have to relax Brit…everything will be fine."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany's collarbone while cupping the blonde's breast and squeezing them. "Do you need help relaxing?" She whispered while kissing a trail up the blonde's neck and sucking her earlobe. "Because I can help you relax and put you to sleep baby…..just let me know." Santana whispered seductively while taking the blonde's tank top off.

Brittany leaned up and kissed Santana while running her hands up and down her thighs.

The next morning Santana woke up early and made several phone calls to plan a special day for Brittany since the blonde was leaving the next afternoon. Brittany heard Santana tapping quickly on her iPad and fluttered her eyes open.

"It's early what are you doing baby?" Brittany asked while moving closer to lay on the Latina's lap and closing her eyes again.

Santana leaned down and kissed the blonde on the temple. "Go back to sleep Brit Brit."

"Are coming back to sleep?" Brittany asked groggily.

"In a few minutes." Santana told her while stroking her hair. "I want you well rested for today."

"What's today?" Brittany asked while slowly opening her eyes and looking up at Santana.

"Today is your last full day here baby, I just want to make the most of it." Santana said while stroking Brittany's hair.

Brittany smiled and nodded before closing her eyes and falling back asleep quickly.

Santana slid from under the blonde and went downstairs to the kitchen. She was humming softly to herself while making all of Brittany's favorites for breakfast when Noah came in the kitchen.

"I wanna help." He said sleepily.

Santana turned around and smiled. "You look sleepy mijo." She said with a frown while taking the sight of the boy in noticing his slouched posture, and red glassy eyes. "Come here baby." Santana said softly while bending down so Noah could walk into her arms. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Not good." He replied while rubbing his eyes and leaning into Santana's chest as the Latina rubbed his back.

"What's wrong Noah?" She asked while checking his neck and head for a fever. "You feel a little warm."

Noah shrugged.

Santana picked him up and carried him to the den and laid him on the couch. "Lay here; mommy is going to get you some juice."

Santana went back to the kitchen and quickly poured some orange juice in a small cup for the boy. She sat next to him on the couch and rubbed his back while he drank the juice. "I want you to try to go back to sleep for mommy...no school today." Santana laid him down and placed the blanket over him. She kissed his cheek and ran her finger over his forehead before heading back to the kitchen.

She finished up breakfast and made a small plate for Noah. She walked back to the den to see him sleep. She picked him up and carried him to his room. She took his shirt off of him and pulled his cover up to his waist.

She then went back downstairs and placed Noah's plate in the microwave to keep it warm while loading up a tray for Brittany and carried it upstairs.

She set the plate down on the table and laid down next to the blonde leaning forward and kiss her softly. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Brittany kissing her back.

"Morning baby." She said softly as bright blue eyes danced in front of her.

"Morning." Brittany said while leaning back in to kiss her again. "Something smells good."

Santana smiled. "I made you breakfast." The Latina sat up and grabbed the tray as Brittany sat up as well.

"Breakfast in bed?" Brittany replied with a smile.

"Breakfast in bed." Santana said with a smile while having Brittany settle between her legs and lean back on her chest. She then set the tray over their laps and began to feed to the blonde while kissing her in between bites.

"You are making me never want to leave this bed San." Brittany said while sipping her coffee before handing the mug behind her to the Latina who took a sip as well.

"I wish we could stay here forever but I have my audition so I need to start getting ready." Santana replied while moving the tray to the bedside table.

"Breakfast was great as usual, thank you baby." Brittany said with a smile while turning around and straddling Santana as she rubbed the Latinas side while leaning in to kiss her. "Want me to get Noah dressed for school?" Brittany asked while standing up.

"He has a fever so not going to send him today." Santana replied while stripping the sheets off of the bed.

"He's been sick a lot lately, should we take him to the doctor?" Brittany asked while grabbing new sheets from the linen closet in the bathroom.

Santana shrugged. "Maybe. It's mainly just fevers though….I wonder if he is developing allergies."

"How about I take him this morning while you go to your audition?" Brittany suggested while taking the dirty linen from Santana. She watched Santana spray the bed with Lysol and then helped her put the new sheets on.

"Don't you need to finish packing and stuff Brit?" Santana asked.

"Noah comes first baby." Brittany replied while walking over to Santana pulling her into a hug. "Get ready for you audition, we can run lines one last time and I will go check on our son."

Santana nodded and kissed the blonde before heading towards the bathroom.

Noon. Santana came home from her audition and saw Noah cuddled into Brittany's chest sleep while the blonde sat on the couch watching TV. Santana smiled and leaned over to kiss Brittany.

"How was your audition?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"I think it went great." Santana beamed while sitting next to the blonde and running her fingers through Noah's hair. "What did the doctor say?"

"His fever broke so I didn't take him…I think he's just really tired." Brittany told her.

Santana nodded. "Yeah he said he didn't sleep good last night when I asked him this morning." Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Are you done packing?"

"All my clothes are packed." Brittany told her. "I just need to pack miscellaneous stuff. I can do that before I leave." Brittany shifted Noah in her lap. "Can you hand me my ipad?"

Santana looked around and saw it on the coffee table. She picked it up to hand to Brittany. "Open the case." The blonde told her.

As Santana opened it 2 plane tickets fell out. "Brit?"

"Come spend your birthday in Paris with me San." Brittany said with a smile. "There is a ticket for you and Noah, and Mercedes." Brittany laughed. "I don't want to miss your birthday baby and it works out perfectly. Your birthday is on a Friday, so I'm flying you guys out on Thursday and you leave on Monday morning."

"That's perfect Brittany. Thank you so much baby." Santana gushed. "But Noah doesn't have a passport. He's 5."

"Look in the sleeve." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana pulled out a passport for Noah. "You never cease to amaze me Brit….never."

"I expedited a passport application when I found about the job offer in Paris, just in case." Brittany said with a shy smile.

Santana leaned over and hugged Brittany peppering kisses on the side of her face. "How did I get so lucky to have you again?"

Brittany winked at her. "I'm the lucky one."

Noah stirred from the excitement in his sleep and woke up slowly. "I wanna be lucky."

Santna smiled. "Feeling better mijo?"

Noah nodded. "Momma made me feel better."

"She's good at that huh?" Santana asked while glancing up at Brittany and smiling.

"Why don't you go get dressed Noah." Brittany said softly while putting him on the floor after hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead making sure his fever was completely gone.

"Jeans and a short sleeve shirt mijo." Santana called after him.

"I going to take Noah to lunch San so I can talk to him about me leaving." Brittany said while wrapping her arm around the Latina.

"Sounds good Brit, I have a few more errands to run. I want to cook you dinner tonight. What do you want?" Santana asked.

"I just want you for dessert." Brittany smirked.

"Obviously that's going to happen." Santana said with a smile while kissing Brittany softly. "Seriously babe, what do you want for dinner?"

"Santana you made breakfast, which was awesome by the way, you don't need to cook dinner too. Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" Brittany suggested.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I want to spend as much time this evening with you as possible and I can't do that if you are cooking." Brittany smiled.

"Ok baby, I will make us reservations for tonight. 7ish ok?" Santana asked while standing up.

"That's perfect." Brittany replied.

1pm. Brittany buckled Noah in the backseat of her car and ran around to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Noah asked while playing with his army men on his lap.

"I'm taking you lunch." Brittany replied over her shoulder.

Noah smiled. "Just us?"

"Yep just us." Brittany replied. "What do you want to eat?"

"Spaghetti." Noah replied quickly.

Brittany looked back at his white polo and light blue khakis and shook her head knowing he would be filthy by the time they left. "Ok spaghetti it is."

After Brittany ordered their lunch she looked over at Noah who was coloring diligently with his tongue sticking out while he focused on staying in the lines. She smiled while she wiped the tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying momma?" Noah asked while putting his crayon down. "Are you sad?"

Brittany smiled. "Kind of, I'm going to miss you and mommy so much when I have to leave tomorrow."

"Can I go with you?" Noah asked.

"Not this time baby, but you and mommy are going to come visit in a few weeks." Brittany replied softly.

"Ok." He said sadly.

"While I'm gone, I need you to do a big job for me." Brittany asked. "Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah I'm a big boy now." Noah said proudly while sticking his chest out.

Brittany laughed. "Yeah you are." The waiter brought out their food so Brittany quickly tucked a napkin into Noah's shirt and laid one on his lap in anticipation of a sauce mess coming soon.

She started to cut up Noah's meatballs for him on his plate and she buttered some bread for him. "I need you to take care of mommy while I'm gone."

"Like make her smile?" Noah asked.

"Exactly, make sure mommy stays happy and smiles every day. You know how to call Aunt Quinn and Aunt Cedes right?" Brittany asked

"Yeah mommy showed me." Noah said while slurping a noodle in his mouth.

"If mommy gets sick or looks really sad I want you to call them to come over and cheer mommy up." Brittany said.

"I can keep her happy myself." Noah said while furrowing his eyebrows while trying to twirl his spaghetti.

"I know you can but you may need a little help some days." Brittany replied softly. "I also want you to behave yourself and not be mean to mommy."

"I behave." Noah said.

Brittany nodded while cutting her chicken. "Yes, you do but sometimes you are naughty and you argue with mommy."

"Cuz mommy doesn't say yes." Noah added quickly.

"Me and mommy say no sometimes because we feel it's the right answer." Brittany tried to explain. "Like when you ask for ice cream before dinner or really late before bed time. We aren't being mean we just want what's best for you, and sometimes what you are asking for isn't the best at that moment."

"Oh."

"So when I'm gone, I want you listen to mommy and do what she says ok? No being naughty." Brittany told him.

"Are you leaving cuz I'm naughty sometimes?" Noah asked while looking up at Brittany with red eyes.

Brittany's eyes widened and her face dropped. "No, no, no." She quickly got up and moved to sit next to Noah pulling him into a tight hug. "No baby, I'm leaving for work. I love you so much Noah, even when you are naughty." Brittany smiled softly at him. 'I would never ever leave because of that. I will be back when my job is over."

Brittany kissed the top of his head and picked up a napkin to dry his eyes. Noah leaned into her embrace and nodded. "Ok."

"Let's finish our lunch so we can go get some ice cream." Brittany winked at him causing his face to light up.

Noah and Brittany got home around 6 after lunch, ice cream, stopping at an arcade, and feeding the ducks at a little pond close to the house. She put on a movie for Noah in the den and headed up upstairs to look for the Latina.

"San? Babe we are home." Brittany called out as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm in the office." Santana called back.

"I brought you some ice cream and a coffee." Brittany said with a smile while hugging the Latina over the back of the chair as she finished up an email and settlng the items down to the side of the keyboard.

Santana smiled and turned her head to kiss Brittany. "Thank you." She took a sip of the coffee and closed her eyes while moaning softly and savoring the taste. "You both have been gone all day, have a good time?" She asked while pulling Brittany into her lap.

"Yeah we did, we went to lunch, feed the ducks, went to the arcade, and lastly got ice cream. Speaking of the arcade, forget football I think we have a basketball player on our hands. He's really good at shooting, he made like 20 in a row." Brittany exclaimed.

"Really? I will try to find a summer league team for him." Santana replied while opening her ice cream and eating a spoonful before holding the spoon to Brittany's mouth allowing her to eat some as well.

"I made dinner reservations at 7." Santana said while eating another scoop of ice cream.

Brittany held up her wrist and looked at her watch. "We better start getting ready."

"Mercedes is coming over to watch Noah, so its just us to tonight." Santana told her while squeezing her hips.

Brittany smiled. "I can't wait." She leaned down and kissed Santana softly. "I'm going to go shower." She gave the Latina one last kiss before getting up and leaving the room.

Once Brittany left the room Santana picked up her cell and set out a text.

7pm Brittany and Santana were dressed and waiting in the living room for the limo that Santana ordered for the night.

"I just realized we never come in here." Brittany said.

Santana nodded. "I really don't come in here myself. We never really use the front door anyways and since all the furniture is white I don't allow Noah or the twins in here." Santana added with a smile.

Mercedes poked her head in the room. "Hey Cinderellas your limo is outside."

Santana laughed. "Thanks Cedes." Santana stood up and walked over to Brittany and held her hand out. "Come on beautiful."

They'd been in the limo for almost an hour cuddling and kissing when Brittany finally noticed they hadn't gone to a restaurant. "San baby?" She whispered out against the Latina's lips. "Is the driver lost?"

Santana looked out of the window as the limo came to a stop. "Nope, we are here." She kissed Brittany once more and waited for the driver to open the door.

Brittany looked out the window and noticed they were back at home in their driveway. "Ok I'm confused." Brittany laughed nervously. "Why are we back home?"

Santana didn't reply she just smiled as the driver opened the door. She reached in her purse and handed him a tip before grabbing Brittany's hand and leading her to the house. Santana unlocked the door and walked in first flicking on the light switch revealing a house full of guests with a banner on the wall reading. 'Bon Voyage Brittany!"

"Oh my God!" Brittany cried out. "San….I-I baby just wow." Brittany was speechless as she looked around the room and saw Puck and Quinn, Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina, dancers from her studio, other miscelleanous friends, and Hannah.

"Are you surprised?" Santana whispered in her ear while hugging the blonde from behind.

Brittany turned around and kissed the Latina passionately, earning a cat call from Finn and whistle from Puck. "I love you so much Santana, I've never had a surprise party before."

Santana winked at her. "I know baby. But now you have."

Noah came running over. "I helped Aunt Cedes color the banner momma." Noah said proudly.

"It looks awesome sweetheart, is that why you were concentrating on coloring at lunch today." Brittany asked with a smile.

Noah nodded. "I didn't wanna mess up on your surprise."

Brittany gave him a high five. "Well you did a great job. I'm going to make sure to keep that forever."

Noah smiled at her and blushed. "Now mommy?" He asked Santana with big eyes and big smile.

"Yes mijo." Santana winked at him and he turned and ran to the kitchen.

"What could you possibly have up your sleeve to top this baby?" Brittany gushed while squeezing Santana's hand.

"Turn around and see." Santana whispered in her ear.

Brittany turned around and gasped loudly as her parents came walking into the den. Noah was riding on her father's shoulders smiling brightly.

"Daddy…" Brittany breathed out as tears streamed down her face.

"Mr. P put Noah down…." Santana said sternly. "Noah no baby."

"It's fine Santana, my cancer is in remission, the surgery I had was successful…I'm getting stronger everyday, I exercise 3 days a week and I eat extremely healthy, and what better way to test my strength than to lift my grandson."

"Granddaddy is strong." Noah added with a smile while making a muscle, to which Mr. Pierce made a muscle as well.

"That's right buddy. We are strong men." Mr. Pierce said through a smile.

Santana smiled but walked over and grabbed Noah and placed him on the floor. "Go play mijo." She patted his butt as he ran away.

"Your father is doing so much better Brittany." Mrs. Pierce said through a smile while hugging Brittany tightly.

Brittany then moved over to her father and latched on to him as her emotions took over and she began to sob. "I'm glad you're ok." She told him.

"Noah gave us a tour, you have a beautiful home girls." Mrs. Pierce said while hugging Santana. "I'm proud of you both, and I know your parents of proud of you as well Santana."

Santana nodded. "Thanks Mrs. P, I know they are too." She smiled.

After half hour of Santana and Brittany talking to the Pierce parents Mercedes spoke up while raising her glass. "Brittany, I love you babe and I'm so proud of you…make sure you kick Paris in the ass when you get there."

Brittany mouthed a thank you and blew the diva a kiss while smiling.

Santana then stood up. "The food is ready everyone, in light of my awesome fiancé going to Paris we have all French food, everything is located in the sunroom. Enjoy everyone."

Brittany stood up and grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her upstairs quickly and into their bedroom.

"What's wrong Brit?" Santana asked while sitting on the bed.

Brittany didn't reply she simply took her skirt off and quickly straddled the Latina kissing her slowly and softly. Santana pulled Brittany closer to her and ran her hands up and down the blondes back.

"We have a house full of people Brit." Santana panted out as Brittany began sucking on her neck.

"I don't care baby, I need to thank you right now, I want and need you now Sanny." Brittany breathed out while pushing the Latina down on the bed and quickly unzipping her tight skirt and slipping her top off.

30 minutes later the pair made their way downstairs. Mercedes walked over and handed them both a glass of champagne. "Since you are back from your duck off sex session a few people would like to make a toast."

"We didn't…" Santana started.

Mercedes stopped her. "Save the excuse Satan, your skirt is inside out anyways." Mercedes said while walking away laughing.

Brittany and Santana both looked down. Brittany fell over laughing while Santana turned bright red.

"Shit…I'll be back." She mumbled out and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Santana came back quickly and kissed the blonde on the cheek before sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Can I have a cookie?" Noah asked as he walked up to the pair holding a cookie in the shape of an Eiffel Tower

"Just that one Noah," Brittany told him. "Those are big cookies."

"Thanks!" Noah said with a smile before running away.

Quinn stood up slowly and clinked her water glass. Once she got everyone's attention she cleared her throat softly. "I uh, wanted to say something if that's okay Brittany and Santana." She glanced over at the pair. Brittany nodded and then looked over at Santana who nodded as well.

"Thanks, um the last time I saw a lot of you was at the luau where I um well...that was the last time. I wanted to apologize to Brittany and Santana for ruining their engagement announcement, I was having some issues but that is still no excuse for my behavior. I honestly didn't think they would ever be friends with me again, let alone allow me in their house but here I am. Thank you for not turning your back on me and for giving me another chance. I want to wish you all the best in Paris Brit, you are an amazing dancer and I know you will be an even more amazing teacher, those kids in Paris are lucky to have you. I know it's your going away party Brit but I wanted to give you both your engagement gift." Quinn looked over at Puck. "Can you hand them the bag sweetheart?"

Puck got up and handed the pair a gift bag.

Brittany reached in the bag and pulled out a box containing two crystal champagne flutes. The flutes had the names engraved in a sparkling pink glitter with the dates May 24th (the day Brittany came back into Santana's life, January 5th (the day Santana accepted Brittany's proposal), and January 9th (the day that Santana proposed to Brittany) underneath.

Santana got up and walked towards Quinn. "Thank you Q." SHe hugged the blonde tightly. "Thank you for everything." She kissed her on the cheek before stepping aside and allowing Brittany to hug and thank Quinn as well.

11pm. The party was starting to wind down as people were slowly leaving. Brittany and Santana were cuddled on the couch kissing each other in their own little world when Mercedes approached them. "The sunroom is cleaned up, I'm going to head home ladies, I'll see you both at the airport tomorrow."

"Ok Noah time for bed sweetie," Santana said while standing up.

"I wanna stay with Granny P." Noah said with a frown.

"Why don't we take him back to Brittany's condo with us." Mrs. Pierce said while walking over.

"Mom, you don't have to do that." Brittany interjected. "And why aren't you staying here?"

"We want to give you girls some privacy on your last night together, we will be staying here the remainder of our visit." Mr. Pierce said while walking in the room. "And it's no trouble at all." Mr. Pierce bent down and picked up Noah. "We will be back in the morning to head over to the airport with you both."

After packing Noah a bag, and locking up the house the girls finally headed upstairs. Santana had the balcony covered in rose petals with a bottle of champagne on ice. They first took a bath together then Santana led Brittany out to the balcony where she poured the blonde a glass of champagne and tasted every inch of her body before picking her up and carrying her to bed. They made love soft and slow all night.

The next morning Santana woke up first and simply stared at the blonde as a few tears dropped from her eyes. She wiggled closer to Brittany and placed the blondes arm over her waist and hiding her face in Brittany's neck.

Brittany woke up when she felt Santana slightly shaking as she cried. "Come on San" Brittany cooed in her ear while rubbing her back.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Santana sniffled as Brittany leaned her back and kissed her tears away revealing some of her own.

"I'm going to miss you too baby." Brittany whispered out while hugging her tightly.

Noon. Noah was sitting on Brittany's lap, while Santana was leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder while holding her hand at the airport while she waited to board the plane. Mercedes looked down at her watch. "You need to get going Brit." She said softly.

"Ok," Brittany said sadly.

She stood up and hugged her parents, and Hannah. She then walked over to Mercedes. "Take care of Santana for me Cedes." Brittany said as a few tears dropped. "Please take care of her and Noah for me."

"I will babe, don't worry about that." Mercedes said with a smile. "See ya in 2 weeks when we get there."

Brittany then walked over to Santana was and pulled her to a corner. "I love you so much Santana," Brittany started. "I'm going to miss you so much baby, please please take care of yourself." Brittany pulled her into a tight hug while peppering kisses on her neck. "Please take care of yourself baby.:

Santana nodded. "I will Brit." She wiped Brittany's tears away while allowing her own to stream down her face before leaning up and kissing Brittany slowly and passionately.

Brittany leaned her forehead on Santana's, "Two weeks baby, I will see you in two weeks." Brittany whispered with a small smile.

"2 weeks." Santana repeated weakly before kissing Brittany one last time as she felt Noah hugging her leg.

Brittany wiped Santana's tears and then wiped her and kneeled down. "Come here Noah," Noah walked slowly to Brittany.

"I dont want you to go momma." He said with a tear forming in his eyes.

"I know you don't baby, and I don't want to leave you. But I promise you will see me soon." Brittany told him while hugging him and rubbing his back.

"You can take Ernie with you." He said softly while holding out his orange elephant to her. "He will make you feel better when you're sad."

"Are you sure Noah?" Santana asked.

Noah looked up at Santana and nodded. "I have you so momma needs Ernie."

Brittany accepted the stuff animal and blinked back her tears. "Remember what I told you Noah ok?"

He nodded before leaning in Brittany's embrace. Santana leaned down and picked Noah up as Brittany grabbed her luggage and headed to check in. Santana stared at her until she couldn't see her anymore. Mr. Pierce came and took Noah out of Santana's hands. As soon as he did she turned into Mercedes's waiting arms and broke down.

"You're okay San...you will be ok." Mercedes cooed in her ear.

Santana nodded. "Yeah I will...I will."

* * *

**What did you think of Brittany and Noah's talk at lunch?**

**Who thinks Santana will be ok while Brittany is gone?**

**Santana throwing a party and flying in Brittany's parents was the best surprise ever.**

**What did you think of Quinn's apology and gift?**


	55. Stay Calm

**XOXO – This is what is what I mean by overthinking Lol I never said to stop reviews or they were harsh or rude or anything like that. I've also never said you didn't enjoy the story. I never said to stop leaving your opinions…and I never said not to comment about what you just read honestly that what the reviews are for. You jumped to conclusions on that point. Lol I'm not even sure where you got that from. My statement to relax and enjoy was constructive criticism much like your reviews are, there was no malice and nothing condescending in that statement. If you felt it was condescending I do apologize. As I said no the starting over is not the end of it they are in couples therapy to further deal with their past issues which will be talked about in the story.**

**To everyone else no fighting in the reviews! Leave that to the characters in story. Lol**

**New chapter! Whoop. Lol... Pretty Quinn heavy as a forewarning.**

* * *

The car ride home was silent; there was a slight awkward tension in the car as well. Mercedes has insisted that Santana allow her to drive so the Latina sat in the passenger seat hugging herself while leaning her head on the glass in somewhat of a daze. Noah opted to ride with the Pierce's in Brittany's car. He was now infatuated with Mr. Pierce who was also infatuated with him.

Mercedes glanced over. "You okay?" She asked softly.

Santana shook her head. "Not yet." She paused and turns to look at the diva. "But I will be."

"I know you will." Mercedes replied with a smile. "You know I'm here if you need anything."

Santana nodded "I know."

"You should probably take a nap when you get home. You look exhausted." Mercedes quipped.

"I'm not tired Cedes." Santana said softly while leaning her head on the window again.

Santana was once again in a daze when Mercedes veered off the highway and pulled into a Starbucks, she ordered herself a green tea, while ordering Santana a vanilla latte and a slice of lemon cake. She paid and tossed the bag at the Latina. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry." Santana said while attempting to hand the bag back.

"Well too bad, you are not going to fall into depression with me already. Besides I just went broke buying you this snack." Mercedes replied while pulling back on the highway.

Santana laughed. "I'm sure the $12 you spent at Starbucks didn't break you but fine." Santana took a sip of the coffee closing her eyes as she drank. "Thanks Cedes."

After driving in a comfortable silence while Santana picked at her cake Mercedes spoke up again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why does Brittany still own her condo, you two have been living together since like Thanksgiving and its April now." Mercedes questioned. "Something going on with you two that we don't know about?"

Santana took another sip. "No, we are doing great actually….well maybe not great but we are in a good place. We have been going to couples therapy and talking through our past problems, you know my trust issues and stuff, so we are good."

"So….."

"When Brit got the condo she initially paid the rent for a year so she wouldn't have to worry about it, which is weird because she pays the mortgage at the house on time every month." Santana shrugged. "A month or two ago we closed on buying the condo all together so we own it now."

"Why do you need a house and a condo?" Mercedes replied.

"For now its our safe haven. Sometimes we go there during the day while Noah is at school and just relax. We can be completely alone there because no one drops by like ever. Also Brit wants to ask her parents to move out to California when Hannah graduates high school next summer. So if they do, we will give them the condo. But if they want to stay in Lima then we will give Hannah the condo if she gets in college in LA." Santana finished up.

"Wow….that's pretty nice of you both." Mercedes said with a smile. "How long are they staying?"

"They leave early Sunday morning." Santana replied while relaxing further into the seat.

"Well be sure to show them a great time so they want to move here." Mercedes added.

Santana smiled. "Noah has their whole weekend planned already."

20 minutes later Mercedes pulled up to Santana's house and parked her truck in the garage. "You coming in?" Santana asked while hopping out.

"No, I cant, I have a meeting I need to get to, but I will call and check on you later babe." Mercedes said with a smile while giving her a tight hug and hopping in her car.

Santana spent the next few hours cleaning to keep her mind busy and off of Brittany. Her main goal in the blonde's absence was to never cry or look really sad in front of Noah. She knew her son fed off of her emotions and she didn't want him sad because that would just make her feel worse. Santana mopped and waxed the kitchen floor, she changed the linen in every bedroom, she cleaned up Noah's room, she dusted her studio, she vacuumed the den, the living room, and the dining room. She washed every window in the sunroom, which was at least 10 floor length windows, and she scrubbed and bleached all 5 bathrooms in the house.

She walked in the kitchen and chugged a bottle of water before beginning to pull out different things to cook for dinner. Mrs. Pierce walked in the kitchen and grabbed Santana's arms and hugged her. "I know what you are doing sweetheart and you are going to burn yourself out." She whispered out. "Go lay down."

"I'm fine Mrs. P, I just want to get dinner started." Santana said with a weak smile while walking over to the fridge quickly.

"Santana Marie Lopez, stop!" Mrs. Pierce said sternly. She walked over and grabbed her and led her to the kitchen table. "Noah is outside with David learning to catch and throw a football, Hannah is listening to music in the game room, I'm going to cook dinner, and you are going to rest love."

"I'm not tired." Santana said quickly.

"Yes you are, it's all over your face. Go take a nice long shower and rest, we can handle Noah and dinner." Mrs. Pierced smiled.

Santana headed upstairs and took a long hot shower before lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, she had just dozed off when she heard her phone chime. She ignored it and instead buried her face deeper in the pillow until she heard it go off again She groaned and leaned over to grab it when there was a 3rd chime. "What the hell is going on?" She asked herself.

She picked up her phone and saw the first text message was from Brittany. She smiled brightly and sat up to open the message. It was a picture of a dinner plate with the caption. "Airplane food sucks, your cooking is so much better *sad face."

Santana smiled and went to the next message, which was once again from Brittany. This message was a picture of the blonde with a piece of dark meat between her teeth as she attempted to pull it with her hand with the caption "Look how tough this steak is."

Santana fell over laughing before going to the third message, which was a picture collage of Brittany. The first picture was her pointing to her eye, the 2nd picture was her making a heart out of her hands, and the 3rd picture was her pointing at the screen with the caption. "I love you baby."

Santana smiled brightly saving the picture to her phone. She then texted Brittany back.

**TO BRIT BRIT: I love you too, how is your flight?**

FROM BRIT BRIT: Aside from the crappy food….its going ok.

**Arent you in first class? Shouldn't the food be better?**

You would think but this stuff is gross

**Well, when you get back I will be sure to make you a real steak dinner**

I cant wait.

I miss you already San

**I miss you too…but 2 weeks right?**

Yep 2 weeks!

**Why don't you try to sleep…you have a lot of flight left**

I don't have your arms around so it will be impossible to sleep

**Come on Brit….please don't make me cry**

Sorry….I just can't sleep for some reason

**Well you have Ernie, Lol. Hug him**

As precious a gift as Ernie was, he smells like vomit and play-doh. Have you ever washed him?

**LMAO No I haven't. Noah never lets that damn thing out of his sight**

**He must really love you Brit**

Good, because I really love him

But seriously this thing reeks I'm Febreezing it when I land.

**Go right ahead Lol**

What are you doing?

**I actually just laid down and dozed off when I heard my phone**

Oh sorry! Go back to sleep

**Its fine Brit, I rather text you while I'm awake than in my dreams**

Such a charmer babe.

**Try to get some sleep Brit.**

Ok I think the light from my phone is pissing off the guy next to me anyways. If it's not too late there I will Skype you when I get settled in my apt.

**I don't care how late it is baby, Skype me so I know you made it safely.**

Ok, bye…love you

**Love you too**

Santana tossed her phone on the table next to the bed and fell into a comfortable sleep.

9pm. Hannah knocked on Santana's bedroom door before opening the door slowly. She walked over to the bed where Santana was still sleep and shook her awake softly

"San?"

Santana stirred and turned her head the opposite way while scrunching her nose up. Hannah laughed. "Brittany was right; you are cute when you sleep."

She rubbed Santana's back slightly. "San wake up."

Santana slowly opened her eyes and turned back to face Hannah, who was smiling brightly at her. "Is Noah ok?" Santana rasped out.

Hannah nodded. "He's fine, downstairs with mom coloring."

Santana smiled. "Ok…Brit too?"

"We haven't heard anything from Brittany but I'm sure she is fine as well." Hannah added. "You missed dinner so I wanted to bring you a plate." Hannah picked up a plate to show the Latina.

Santana sat up slowly and clicked on the lamp and rubbed her eyes to get them to adjust before accepting the plate from Hannah. "What time is it?" She asked while picking up the fork.

"It's a little after 9."

"Wow…I didn't think I slept that long." Santana replied. "Your mom always was an amazing cook….this is chicken is damn good."

"You know the same goes for you Santana." Hannah said softly. Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You said that if I ever needed to talk I could come to you." Santana smiled and nodded. "If you ever need to talk you can come to me as well."

"Thanks Hannah." She leaned over and hugged the younger blonde tightly.

"Well, I will let you eat." Hannah started to leave.

"Hey, wait….keep me company while I eat." Santana said with a smile causing Hannah to sit back on the bed. "Let's catch up. How is school going?"

Hannah smiled. "It's going good."

"Your grades?" Santana asked while taking another bite.

"They are ok…I guess." Hannah said sheepishly.

"What does "ok" mean?" Santana asked with holding up air quotes.

"I'm having some problems with calculus and Spanish." Hannah said while turning red. "My teachers suggested I get a tutor."

"Is this a joke?" Santana asked. "I'm Hispanic sweetheart, I'm fluent in Spanish." She smiled softly at Hannah. "I can tutor you via Skype."

"Really?" Hannah asked with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to get kicked off Cheerios because of my grades."

Santana shook her head. "I wont let that happen, if need be Brit and I will fly there on weekends or days before big tests and I will help you as well." Santana took another bite of her food. "And lucky for you I kicked ass in calculus as well so I can help you with that as well."

Hannah lunged forward and hugged Santana tightly. "I can figure out a pay schedule with my allowance or something."

Santana smiled. "I don't want your money Hannah; I just want you to do well. Tomorrow I will type out some study guides for Spanish, you know like conjugating and stuff like that to help you out."

"Thanks," Hanna whispered while wiping her eyes.

"So now that we covered academics, how is your social life….what happened with you and Chelsea and Jackson?"

"Jackson and I are still together…..he's great San…like he's a really great guy." Hannah gushed.

"I'm glad you are happy…and what about Chelsea?" Santana asked while finished her plate and setting it on the bedside table.

"We talked and you were right, we were like feeding off of each other's emotions at the time, she apologized for kissing me." Hannah explained.

"So does she think she might be gay?" Santana asked.

Hannah shook her head. "No, she thought it's what I wanted and I thought it's what she wanted. She got back with her boyfriend actually."

Santana smiled. "I'm glad everything worked out and everyone is happy." Santana paused. "Not to sound like your mom but….I noticed you brought your backpack, is your Spanish or Calculus book with you?"

Hannah nodded. "Can I go grab it?"

Santana nodded. "Let's see what's the problem with these subjects for you." Santana smiled.

After Santana went over some of Hannah's Spanish papers and her calculus tests she went downstairs to wash her plate. She saw Noah sitting on Mr. Pierce's lap sleep. She smiled and picked him up. "Come on baby, time for bed."

He cuddled into Santana's chest and sighed as he slowly drifted back to sleep. She laid him in his bed when he woke up. "Can I sleep with you?"

Santana smiled softly. "Sure, come on." She picked him back up and went to her room; she laid him in the bed first and snuggled up behind him rubbing his back as he fell back asleep.

3:30am. Santana woke up to the sound of her ipad chiming. She looked down at Noah to make sure he was still sleep before reaching over and grabbing it. She saw it was Brittany Skyping her and answered it quickly.

She answered with a sleepy smile. "Hey Brit." She whispered.

Brittany waved and smiled brightly. "Hey babe, why are you whispering?"

Santana smiled and pointed the ipad so Brittany could see Noah curled in her chest sleeping. Brittany smiled. "How cute, I just wanted to let you know I made it safely."

"Thanks good baby." Santana replied slowly while yawning. "Glad you are safe."

Brittany laughed. "Go back to sleep and I will call you later. Good night."

"Good night Brit Brit." Santana blew her a kiss and ended the video chat.

Brittany Skyped and texted Santana constantly the first few days she was in Paris. A few days later Santana had just dropped Noah off at school, went grocery shopping, and had a meeting with her agent and was now in the den laying on the couch watching daytime television to pass time until it was time to pick up Noah.

She had just dozed off when Puck came in the back door bellowing her name. "Santana! Santana!"

Santana jumped up. "I'm in the den Puck, what the hell?"

Puck came in with red glossy eyes, and a dvd in his hand. "Tell me you didn't know about Quinn and Rachel!"

"W-what?" Santana stuttered out.

"Did you know that Quinn and Rachel were messing around?" Puck tried to yell but his voice started to crack.

"Puck." Santana took a step closer.

"Don't lie to me San…did you know yes or no?" Puck asked while taking a step back.

"Yes." She whispered. "I knew they slept together in Vegas."

"What?! Then too?!" Puck exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Santana said while face palming herself.

"How long has this been going on San?" Puck asked as tears started to stream down his face.

Santana tried to hug him but he stepped back initially. So she tried again and he reluctantly allowed her to.

"All I knew of was when she slept with Rachel in Vegas, she told me and Brittany a few weeks after, but I swear to you Puck I thought it was a one time thing. The day of the bbq Noah mentioned to me that Rachel and Quinn like each other like Brit and I do." Santana whispered out while leading Puck to the couch.

"Why would she cheat on me?" Puck asked while shaking his head. "I try to be a good husband….hell I am a good husband."

Santana leaned her head on his shoulder and rubbed his arm. "You are a good husband Puck; you are a good man, and a great father."

"At least she told you." Santana added.

"No she didn't, I was going through the nanny cam tapes…" Puck said bitterly. "I popped in the tape and boom….there was Quinn and Rachel in the living room getting it on the damn couch."

Santana shuddered. "I'm sorry Puck."

Puck dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"Not to take up for her or defend in any way but do you think she evens remembers? She doesn't remember hitting me." Santana said softly.

"Don't…" Puck started. "Don't let her condition excuse her from this shit Santana."

"I I'm not Puck." Santana quickly rebutted. "I'm just saying maybe she didn't know what she was doing. She clearly wasn't in the right mindset."

Puck sighed. "I can't deal with this right now, I have to get to San Francisco for a show."

"Does Q know that you know?" Santana asked.

Puck shook his head, "I just found the tape this morning, she was sleep."

Santana sighed. "When are you going to confront her?"

"After the babies are born…I don't want to stress her out and cause any harm to them." Puck said sadly. "They've been through enough just being in her stomach through all this fucked up shit we've been experiencing lately."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Santana asked while walking Puck to the door.

"A few days," Puck turned around slowly. "Would you mind looking after Q if she needs anything?"

Santana swallowed slowly. "S-sure."

"You don't have to San, I can ask Mercedes." He replied quickly noticing the distress on her face.

"It's fine Puck. I can look after her." Santana said confidently while nodding.

He leaned down and gave her a tight hug.

"Have a safe trip." She kissed him on the cheek before watching him speed off in his truck.

Santana grabbed her purse and got in her truck. She pulled up to the Puckerman household a few minutes later pulling out her key and letting herself in.

She went up to the bedroom and saw Quinn was fast asleep so she softly closed the door. She went back to the kitchen and pulled out some food to cook to dinner for Quinn and the twins so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

She baked chicken, made pasta; oven roasted vegetables, and dinner rolls. While she waited for the food to cook, she cleaned up the bathrooms, and straightened out the playroom, which had toys everywhere. She dusted and vacuumed the living room, put up laundry, and cleaned the movie room. When the food was done she made plates and placed them in the oven to keep them warm. She then cleaned up the kitchen. She glanced down at her watch and realized she needed to go pick up the Noah from school.

She went back upstairs to the bedroom and peeped at Quinn one last time before kissing her forehead softly and leaving.

She drove to the school and stood outside of her truck waiting for Noah to emerge from the playground. He took off in a full sprint when he saw her smiling brightly. His shoe strings were untied and he tripped falling to pavement….hard. Santana's first instinct was to run over to him and pick him up but she heard Brittany's voice in the back of her head. "Let him grow up San."

She instead shook her head. "Get up mijo. You're ok."

Noah lifted his head and nodded while slowly standing up and walked towards the Latina with tears in his eyes. As he was walking towards her Santana saw he scraped his knee and his arm. "Come here baby, let mommy clean you up."

"I need a band aid." He replied as he walked into Santana's arms, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah you do, mommy has some in the truck." Santana opened the cargo door and pulled out her first aid kit. She lifted Noah up and set him at on the edge of the trunk and cleaned his scrapes and put Band-Aids on them. "All better." She said with a smile.

"All better." He mimicked while looking down at the Band-Aid.

"I think it's time you learned to tie your own shoes. What do you think?" Santana asked him.

"So I don't fall anymore?" Noah asked.

"Exactly." Santana replied with a smile. "Mommy will teach you this week ok?"

Noah smiled. "Wow."

"How was school?" She asked while lifting him out of the trunk and into the back seat of the truck.

"Good." Noah replied while reaching some toys in the backseat. Santana grabbed his backpack and set it in the front seat. "I made momma a picture. Can we give it to her?"

"You did? Sure baby, we can mail it to her." Santana replied while starting the truck. "Why do you want for dinner?"

Noah thought for a second. "Can we have Pizza Hut?"

"Pizza Hut?" Santana asked. "How about we make our own pizza instead?"

"Can we have pepperonis?" Noah asked.

"We can put whatever you want on it. Let's go to the store and pick out some toppings." Santana replied with a smile over her shoulder.

After a long drawn out trip to the grocery since Noah kept easily getting distracted and asking for everything he saw they finally arrived home. Santana was bringing groceries into the house when she heard her phone chirp. She pulled it out of her pocket revealing text message from Quinn.

**FROM QUINN: I know you were the one that cooked and cleaned here today. So thank you, you didnt have to do that.**

**TO QUINN: You're welcome I know didnt have to, but I wanted to help you out a little since Puck is gone for a few days.**

**FROM QUINN: I appreciate it. Why didnt you say hi or bye?**

**TO QUINN: You looked peaceful, I didnt want to disturb you.**

**FROM QUINN: Oh...can we meet for coffee tomorrow afternoon? Well...decaf tea in my case.**

**TO QUINN: Sure, I will pick you up around 1. Call me if you or the boys need anything. Otherwise have a good night.**

**FROM QUINN: 1pm is great. I will, thanks.**

"Do you have homework Noah?" Santana asked while slipping her phone back in her pocket and unloading the groceries.

Noah shrugged. Santana went and grabbed his backpack from the den and went through it finding a note from his teacher saying that Noah needed to work on his penmanship. Noah was left handed like Santana and she remembered struggling as a child to write neatly as well.

"You need to practice writing Noah." Santana said while grabbing an empty notebook and pencil and placing them on the kitchen. "Here start writing the alphabet for mommy."

"I want to play with Tubby first." Noah said while chasing the kitten around the kitchen.

"You can play with Tubby after. Homework comes first." Santana replied while lifting Noah up and setting him in the chair. "Come on baby."

"No, I want to play!" Noah yelled out.

"Noah Antonio, you do **not** yell at me. Do you understand that?" Santana said sternly. "We've had this talk already before. You don't yell at me and momma."

"I want momma here!"

Santana blinked back tears. "Practice your writing Noah." Santana growled out while slamming the pencil on the table with such force that she broke it, thus startling Noah.

Noah jumped. "Are you going to hit me?" Noah asked softly.

Santana's face dropped. "I've never hit you and you've never seen me hit anyone Noah, why would you ask me that?" Santana asked.

"At school Tommy's daddy hit him today." Noah replied.

Santana swallowed thickly and kneeled down in front of Noah. "Momma and I would never hit you ok? So don't worry about that." She reassured him.

"Promise?"

"I promise sweetheart." She said softly. "Now, you need to practice your writing baby, come on now."

"Ok." Noah said quietly as Santana handed him a new pencil.

"And for yelling, you don't get the dessert we just bought." Santana replied.

"That's n-not f-fair." Noah said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Noah, tears wont work today. It's not fair that you yelled at me either. You were naughty, so now you need to be punished." Santana replied while heading back to the groceries. She glanced at her watch. "I want you to write the alphabet 5 times, and write your name 10 times, then we can start dinner."

Noah sniffled and nodded while picking up the pencil.

8pm After dinner Noah was off to play with Tubby and stare at his turtles while Santana sat on the couch going through the emails on her phone. She started going through some of the pictures she said to her gallery. She came across the first picture she took or Brittany and Noah together, pictures of Noah surfing Hawaii, her and Brittany in front of the Eiffel Tower, and finally a family picture of the three of them in their matching pajamas on Christmas Eve. She felt tears well in her eyes and realized just how much of a presence and impact that blonde had in her life. She suddenly really really missed the blonde and choked on a sob.

Santana was just about to text Brittany when Noah climbed on the couch and gave her a big huge and a kiss on the cheek causing the Latina to smile.

"What was that for?" Santana asked as Noah cuddled into her side.

"Momma said to keep you happy while she is gone." Noah said sheepishly. "And hugs make you happy."

Santana laughed softly. "Yes hugs do make me happy, especially when they are from you." She winked.

"Ready to learn how to tie your shoes like a big boy?"

Noah's eyes lit up and he ran to grab a pair of sneakers from the hall. He came back with a pair and slipped them on. Santana reached around the couch and grabbed a pair of her sneakers and slipped them on as well.

"Mommy is going to sing a song to help you learn how to do it ok?" Santana said with a smile.

"I like when you sing to me." Noah said sheepishly.

Santana winked at him. "Ok watch mommy's hands closely." Santana began tying the shoe while singing.

"Criss Cross and go under the bridge

Then you got to pull it tight.

Make a loop but keep a long tail

That is how to do it right

Then you take the other string and you wrap it 'round the loop

Pull it through the hole

Now you got the scoop"

"You want try with me?" She looked over at her son who nodded.

"Ok, I can try."

Santana began singing the song line by line slower while doing the actions as Noah mimicked.

After going through the song 4 times together, Santana had Noah try him and after 2x flying solo he got it. He jumped off the couch and did a little dance he was so excited. Santana jumped up and picked him up giving him a big hug and peppering kisses on his face. "Good job mijo! You did it! I'm so proud of you baby." She gushed over him.

"Thanks." Noah said with a big smile. "Can we call momma and show her?"

Santana thought for a moment, "We can see if she is able to talk." They went up the office and Santana turned on the computer and logged on to Skype, she was happy Brittany had her status as available and quickly clicked her name to call her.

Brittany answered immediately with a big smile. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed while waving at the screen.

"Hey baby." Santana said softly while blowing Brittany a kiss to which she caught and slapped on her cheek while laughing. "Noah here wants to show you something so I'm going to tilt the computer."

Brittany nodded. "Ok."

Noah untied his shoe and sat on the floor as Santana angled the screen. "Can you see him Brit?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, why is he on the floor?'

Santana laughed. "Just wait and see. "

Noah looked up at Santana who nodded for him to start. He started to softly sing the song while tying his shoe perfectly.

"Oh my God! When did that happen?" Brittany said with a huge smile. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart! Wow!"

Noah smiled shyly and leaned on Santana's leg. "Thanks momma. I made you a picture in school today…mommy said we are gonna send it to you."

"I cant wait to get it, I'm going to make sure I hang it on the wall right here." Brittany said while standing and point to an empty spot on the wall.

"Go get ready for bed baby, put your pjs on." Santana said while rubbing his back.

"Ok, night momma." Noah said while walking out of the room.

"Night, baby." She replied.

"How is Paris Brit?" Santana asked when Noah left the room.

"It's ok, tiring, these kids are so good it's crazy." Brittany replied with a smile.

"You look tired Brit." Santana said softly.

"So do you…have you been sleeping San?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "Trying to."

"Try a little harder baby." Brittany coaxed her. "I don't want you to get sick from exhaustion."

"I will try to….why are you up it's like 5am there." Santana asked.

"I was headed out for a run before breakfast with some colleagues." Brittany informed her.

"OK, well I'm going to get Noah settled down for the night, love you and miss you." Santana said.

"Love you and miss you to San….9 days now babe." Brittany said with a smile before ending the chat.

Santana went to go check on Noah who put his pajamas on and was waiting for her on the bed. "Why don't the two of us watch a movie in my room until bedtime?" Santana suggested.

"Can we watch Nemo?" Noah asked while jumping off the couch and running to the movie section and picking it up.

"Sure." Santana nodded while extending her hand and taking the movie.

After the third sleepless night in a row Santana was turning into a zombie she mutely got Noah dressed and ready for school. She refused to sleep for fear she would miss a call from Brittany.

10AM Santana was cooking herself some breakfast while on her 4th cup of coffee for the morning already when the doorbell rang. She moved the skillet of the fire and went to open the door revealing Quinn.

Santana glanced down at her watch. "What are you doing here Quinn? I thought I was picking you up at 1?"

"I d-don't feel well and I didn't know where else to go." Quinn said softly while holding her stomach.

"Where's your car?" Santana asked while helping her in the house as she eyed her driveway.

"I took a cab." Quinn said while quickly sitting down.

"Are you okay Q?" Santana asked while sitting down next to her.

"I've been having really sharp pains in my stomach. I'm sorry I shouldn't come here." Quinn replied and attempted to stand.

"Don't be silly Quinn, it's fine." Santana told her. "Ummmm do you want to lay down?"

Quinn nodded.

"Ok, here let me pull out the sofa bed so you don't have to go up all the stairs to the guestroom." Santana quickly pulled out the sofa bed and pull linen on it and a new pillow. She then helped Quinn lay down and slipped her shoes off for her.

Santana then went to the kitchen and made Quinn some mint tea. She came back and set the mug on the end table.

"Here Q, drink a little tea. This helped you with the twins when you were pregnant." Santana said softly. Quinn nodded and sipped the tea.

"Thanks…" She whispered out.

"Are you hungry? I uh, I was just making myself some breakfast." Santana asked.

"No." Quinn shook her head.

"Did you eat this morning?" Santana pressed. Quinn shook her head. "Well you are you going to eat now." Santana replied while heading back to the kitchen.

She finished breakfast and brought Quinn a plate. "Here eat something Q." Santana replied.

Quinn accepted the plate and slowly started eating.

Later that evening Santana was fixing dinner for the twins and Noah when Quinn woke up from her second nap of the day. "I can help you cook San." Quinn replied groggily.

Santana turned around with a smile. "You look and sound like you are still sleep Q." She replied through a laugh.

"Come on San, I feel helpless….let me do something." Quinn begged.

"Fine, why don't you chop up these vegetables for me." Santana replied. "I don't mind cooking for you and the twins. You know that right?"

"Why do you seem nervous around San?" Quinn asked as she began to chop up asparagus.

"I-Im not." Santana stuttered out.

"You are stuttering…I know all your tells." Quinn sighed. Santana cleared her throat.

"Spit it out San." Quinn prodded.

"How many times did you sleep with Rachel?" Santana asked slowly.

"Huh?" Quinn asked.

"How many times did you have sex with Rachel?" Santana repeated.

"Just the time in Vegas." Quinn replied. "You know that, I told you about that."

"So no time after that?" Santana said while sitting down at the kitchen table across from Quinn.

Quinn shook her head. "I told Rachel it was a one time thing."

"Was she ok with it being a one time thing?" Santana asked.

"Not really, she kept uh, pushing me saying it meant something to her and she thought it meant something to me." Quinn explained.

"Did it mean something to you?"

Quinn shook her head quickly. "I told you I was just drunk and vulnerable that night. Puck and I had been fighting and I was craving physical contact."

"Hmmmm ok." Santana stared straight into green eyes and knew that Quinn was telling the truth. "Did you two ever kiss after that?"

"She tried to kiss me once, but I pushed her back." Quinn replied. "What's with the 3rd degree?"

"Just wondering, so when you have your episodes from your condition….do you remember anything?" Santana asked. "For instance, do you remember attacking me?"

Quinn looked up with red eyes. "I really don't remember, I remember us arguing vaguely, and I remember Brittany slapping me….but that's it. I uh, I don't even remember what I said to you." Quinn said sadly.

Santana got up and wiped her tears. "It's ok Q…I just wanted to know if you remember when you black out." Santana told her. "Let's finish dinner for the rugrats." She rubbed Quinn's arm and smiled.

After dinner Quinn sat outside in the back while the boys played in the yard. Santana went up to her bedroom and called Rachel.

_Greetings Santana_

**_You knew Quinn wasnt stable mentally didn't you?_**

_Hello to you too Santana_

**_Cut the shit Berry….did you pick up on something yes or no?_**

Rachel cleared her throat. _Yes I could tell_

**_So you knowingly took advantage of her?!_**

_What do you mean?_

**_How many times did you have sex with Q?_**

_That's not of your business_

**_The hell it isn't, how many fuckin times Rachel?_**

_6 or 7…I don't know I kind of lost count._

**_Have you had sex with her since she's been back on her meds?_**

_No, she wont even be in the same room with me alone._

**_You bitch! You basically fuckin raped her. She doesn't remember having sex with you. You knew she wasn't stable and you preyed on her and had sex with her anyways._**

_You are out of line right now Santana, and I'm not having this conversation with you._

**_Mark my words Berry…the next time I see you I promise I'm going Lima Heights on your ass. It will take some Nato Peace Keepers and prayer to save you._**

Santana then slammed the phone down as she began shaking. She took a deep breath. She began pacing the room trying to calm herself down. "She basically raped Quinn….". She pulled out her phone and called Brittany. There was no answer so she left a voicemail.

**Hey baby, I have a bit of a situation and I need your advice on what to do. Please call me baby. Love you**

Santana needed to calm herself down so she went to sit out on the balcony and lit a cigarette. She was halfway through her third one when Quinn came out on the balcony.

"You're smoking? What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

Santana quickly put the cigarette out and fanned the smoke. "Let's go inside Q….you shouldn't be around this smoke." Santana replied while standing up.

Quinn nodded and they headed back in the bedroom. "You've been weird all day…what's up?"

Santana shook her head. "Just tired and stressed right now."

Quinn nodded. "Not because of me is it?"

"Q, I told you I'm not mad at you anymore…I forgave you ok babe." Santana replied while giving her a hug as best as she could.

"Manny wants to watch a movie with his Aunt Sanny." Quinn said with a shy smile.

Santana laughed. "Well let's go watch one."

After 2 Disney movies the boys were all sleep on pallets on the floor, Quinn was also nodding off. "Why don't you all just stay the night?" Santana replied as Quinn woke up slightly.

"Ok." The blonde whispered out while wincing.

Santana noticed but didn't want to say anything in front of the boys. She picked up Noah and Eli carrying them upstairs first putting them to bed, she then picked up Manny and carried him to bed. She then went back down to Quinn who was now lying on the couch.

"Quinn are you okay?" Santana asked nervously.

"No, the pains are back." She rasped out.

"Ok….let's get you upstairs and I will get the heating pad." Santana said quickly. "Can you walk?"

"Slowly…." The blonde replied.

"Ok," Santana helped her up and wrapped Quinn's arm around her neck and had the blonde lean into her. After a slow long walk upstairs Santana led Quinn to her bedroom. "You are sleeping in here with me tonight so I can keep an eye on you."

Quinn nodded and winced again. She allowed Santana to help her lay down. "Here put these pants on." Santana tossed her some sleeping clothes and ran to get the heating pad. While she looked for it she pulled out her phone to see if Brittany called or texted her back.

She didn't notice any alerts so she instead called Mercedes.

**_Hey girlie what's up?_**

_Hey Cedes, are you busy tonight?_

**_Nope, just writing some music…what's up?_**

_Just be on alert, I may need help with Quinn tonight_

**_What's going on?_**

_Q is here with the boys, she popped up here earlier with sharp pains in her stomach and now they are back so I'm having her stay the night_

**_She doesn't want to go to the hospital?_**

_She said no because this happened with the twins before too_

**_That's right….well keep an eye on her and call me ASAP if you take her in_**

_Okay, I will thanks._

1am. Santana fell asleep rubbing Quinn's stomach in hopes that it would help the sharp pains alongside the heating pad. Santana woke up when she felt a warm liquid seeping down her bare leg.

"Gross Quinn…just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you can piss in the bed." Santana replied while nudging the blonde to wake her up.

Quinn groaned. "What?" She turned to face Santana. "What are you talking about?"

"You peed in my bed. I want a new mattress from you." Santana laughed softly. "It's cool, you have pregnant woman bladder. Can you sit up so I can change the sheets really quick?"

"Shit…sorry." Quinn said while turning red in embarrassment before wincing in pain and clutching her stomach and groaning softly to herself.

Santana turned on the lamp and pulled the covers off of them, she then saw a red pool of blood. "Q…." Santana said shakily. "Roll over for me babe." Quinn rolled over so she was no longer facing Santana. Santana gasped and started shaking when she saw Quinn had bleed right through the yellow pajamas pants she gave her. Santana then looked down at her legs and saw them covered in blood. "Y-you b-b-bleeding."

Quinn opened her eyes and turned back over. "What?"

"You are bleeding sweetheart." Santana said softly while jumping up and running to the phone to call 911.

Quinn looked down and saw the pool of blood in the bed. "What's happening." She said through tears.

Santana got off the phone with 911 and ran to the bathroom to get towels, she laid a cool compress on Quinn's head and put towels between Quinn's legs before settling behind Quinn having the blonde lean back into her chest. "Stay calm Q…..um, help, help is on the way."

"What's happening San…" Quinn said as another sharp pain ripped through her body causing her to lean forward in pain.

"I don't know Q….but I'm here to help you okay…" Santana said through tears. "You are okay, you are okay. I'm here."

Santana reached for her phone and texted Mercedes.

**TO CEDES: GET HERE NOW!**

* * *

**No questions this time...I want you guys to pick out what parts stood out to you the most. :)**

**Leave your thoughts, comments, criticisms, and concerns **


	56. Happy Birthday?

**RIP CORY MONTEITH**

I responded to everyone via PM so check your inboxes if you haven't already.

Also just a note….I research everything before I write it. Lol I don't just blindly write things and hope they are accurate.

Enjoy!

* * *

RIP CORY MONTEITH

I responded to everyone via PM so check your inboxes if you haven't already.

Also just a note….I research everything before I write it. Lol I don't just blindly write things and hope they are accurate.

Enjoy!

Santana was sitting behind Quinn softly humming to keep both her and the blonde calm. She had one hand resting on top of Quinn's, which was placed on her stomach and the other was resting on Quinn's forehead dabbing it lightly with a cool compress. Quinn had her other arm gripping firmly to Santana's thigh, squeezing tightly every time she felt a sharp pain. Santana was rocking slightly side to side. Every so often she would softly kiss the back of the blonde's head.

"Q?" Santana whispered out. "Are you still with me babe?"

Quinn nodded. "I'm scared."

"I am too…" Santana replied truthfully. "But I'm here with you….and …. and you are okay…you will be okay."

"Are the babies dying?" Quinn asked as tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know." Santana whispered. "We, uh we aren't going to think like that. I can't wait to meet my new nieces or nephews and it seems like I get to meet them tonight, just a little earlier than planned." Santana replied trying to keep her voice steady. "So we are going to stay calm until help gets here."

Quinn nodded. "Ok…"

"So let's keep talking so we don't think negatively." Santana suggested.

"Ok…"

"Did you decide on names?" Santana asked as Quinn felt another sharp pain rip through her body; she closed her eyes and squeezed the Latina's thigh tightly leaving red marks. Santana closed her eyes and peppering kisses to the back of Quinn's head to calm her.

"Yeah…they are a surprise…." Quinn groaned. "They match Puck and my names though."

"What's going on?!" Mercedes exclaimed as she bust in the bedroom taking in the blood on the bed and on Santana's legs.

"We don't know…the ambulance should be here any minute." Santana said softly as Quinn rested her head back on the Latina's shoulder and closed her eyes once again.

"Is she still bleeding San?"

"I haven't checked." Santana said quietly. "I'm s-scared to."

"Ok." Mercedes went and grabbed fresh towels and replaced those with the ones between Quinn's legs. She then got a wet towel and began to wipe Santana's legs trying to get the blood off.

"Hello?!" They heard a loud voice call out.

Mercedes quickly left the room to go greet the paramedics and bring them upstairs.

"Help is here Q." Santana replied softly. She slid from behind Quinn and peeped at the towels noticing the towels were once again stained with blood.

The paramedics quickly strapped Quinn to a stretcher. Santana stood helplessly by and watched while wringing her wrists.

"S will you come with me please?" Quinn requested quietly. Mercedes nodded towards the Latina, while grabbing her wrists to still them and threw her a pair of sweats that were on the floor.

"Go with her San, I will stay here with the boys and call Puck." Mercedes told her. "Call me and let me know when it's safe to bring the boys to the hospital.

4am. Mercedes came rushing in the hospital waiting room where the Latina was sitting with her head in her hands, she sat down next to her and pulled Santana into a hug.

"You can cry now San," Mercedes whispered. "I'm here." Santana nodded and allowed a few tears to come out. "Let your guard down."

Santana leaned further into Mercedes. "I need Brit." She whispered out while sobbing.

Mercedes held her until she calmed down. "Did the doctors say what happened?"

Santana nodded while sitting up. "Placenta abruption."

"Are the babies ok?" Mercedes asked.

Santana shrugged. "I think so, there are only like 2 weeks early so they should be right?"

"We can only hope so." Mercedes replied softly.

"Where are the boys?" Santana asked.

"My sister's house, I will go get them a little later, I didn't want you alone here. I called Puck and he is on the way home too." Mercedes replied while having Santana lie her head across her lap. "Try to get some sleep. I will wake you up as soon as a doctor comes out."

Meanwhile in Paris….10am her time

Brittany returned from her morning routine of running and grabbing breakfast with a neighbor to her apartment. She was sore from the nonstop dancing she had been doing recently and decided to take a long bubble bath and a nap before her class that evening. She was in tub when she heard her phone go off with Santana's ringtone.

"I will call you back baby." She said softly to herself while closing her eyes and letting herself sink further into the tub and relaxed. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

Brittany woke up when the water began to get cold, she drained the tub, and turned on the shower to let the hot water cascade over her body and warm her up. She dried off and put her robe on while heading to the living roll to call the Latina back. When there was no answer she sent her a quick text.

**TO SANNY: Hey baby, sorry I missed your call, I was in the tub. Call or text me. Love you XOXO Brit Brit**

Brittany was about to put her phone down when she had an incoming call from the director of the camp she was working at.

_Hello?_

_Sure…I can be there in about 40 minutes I just need to get dressed and call a cab._

_Oh you have a car coming?_

_Great, I will be down in 15 minutes._

Brittany smiled to herself and quickly got dressed to head to her meeting. She hopped in the town car was greeted with a hug from Christopher Dawkins, the program director of the dance camp.

"Why don't we head and have a little coffee so we can talk." He suggested.

Brittany shrugged. "Sure, coffee sounds great right now."

They pull up to a small coffee shop a few minutes away and settle into a corner booth after ordering their drinks.. "So Brittany, we are very pleased with your work so far." Mr. Dawkins began.

Brittany blushed. "Thanks, it's really an honor to be here teaching Mr. Dawkins. Paris is a beautiful city, my fiancé actually proposed to me the last time I was here."

"Please call me Christopher, and that's great, Congratulations." He replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you like Paris because I would like to offer you a job…a permanent one." Mr. Dawkins leaned forward on the table. "We want you to be the head dance director here at Paris Opéra Ballet School." He replied with a smile.

"Wow. I uh, I'm flattered. I don't know what to say." Brittany stuttered out.

"Say yes, we will provide a house for you and your fiancé and a 6 figure salary to start." He added to sweeten the deal.

"I can't just say yes without talking to my fiancé first, she um, she has a career of her own and we have a 5 year old son. I can't just tear him away from the county." Brittany tried to explain.

"We would make sure he is accepted into the best schools we have here in Paris." Christopher said with a smile.

"I, I still need to talk to Santana about this." Brittany replied softly.

"Well you don't have to answer now. You have a few weeks to think about it, but the sooner we know your answer the better." He replied. "This is a great opportunity and will be a great addition to your resume Brittany, don't let something as trivial as your family not wanting to move keep you from this."

"With all due respect Christopher, there is nothing trivial about my family." Brittany said sternly. "Santana and Noah will be here in roughly a week and I will talk to her about it then. Until then, I can't give you an answer."

Christopher smiled. "Well I need to get to another meeting; the driver will take you back to your apartment when you're ready. Have a great day."

Back in LA - Noon. Santana and Mercedes were walking back from the cafeteria with Noah, Eli, and Manny after having lunch.

"Are the babies here?" Noah asked while looking up at Santana as she held his hand tightly.

"I don't know mijo. Hopefully they are." Santana replied softly while bending down to pick him up and kiss him on the cheek. He rested his head on her shoulder while hugging her neck and they continued down the hall.

"Uncle Finn is here!" Manny screamed out while running towards him. Finn smiled and leaned down picking up Manny tossing him in the air before setting him down and doing the same to Eli. Noah wiggled to get down for his turn but Santana held him tightly.

"Hey Finn, what are you doing here?" Santana greeted him as he kissed her on the cheek and ruffled Noah's hair.

"Rachel insisted we get here as soon as possible." He said while rolling his eyes with a smile. "You know how she is, she always gets her way."

Noah kept wiggling so Santana finally put him down allowing him to run into Finn's arms. Santana sat down in a chair far in the corner of the waiting room. Noah came running over to her and climbed in her lap cuddling into her chest.

"You okay baby?" She asked while kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back.

"Yes." Noah said softly. "I just want to sit close to you."

Santana smiled. "I'm ok mijo, you can go play with Uncle Finn, Eli, and Manny."

He looked up at her. "Promise?"

Santana nodded. "Can I have a kiss first?" Noah smiled and leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise baby, go play." Santana told him while setting him on the floor.

"San, I'm going to take them outside for a bit so they are cooped up in here okay?" Finn called over. "I have a football in my rental car, we are going to toss it around."

Santana nodded. "Noah, be careful and listen to what Uncle Finn tells you do."

As Finn and the boys left the room, Mercedes stood up. "I need more coffee, want some San?" She asked.

"Sure, thanks Cedes" Santana replied.

Santana closed her eyes once Mercedes left and leaned her head back briefly. She pulled out her cell phone and once again texted Brittany.

**TO BRIT BRIT: Please call me back baby….I need to hear your voice.**

Santana slipped her phone back in her pocket just as Rachel came in the door with balloons, teddy bears, and flowers.

"You have some nerve showing up Berry, didn't I tell you I was going to kick your ass when I saw you." Santana growled out while standing in front of Rachel balling up her fists tightly at her sides.

"You are overreacting Santana." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Besides Quinn wants me here; I also brought gifts for the babies." Rachel added with a smile.

"What makes you think she wants you here Rachel? What are gonna to do try to have sex with her again?" Santana hissed out. "And you should probably hold off on the gifts….what is she lost the babies?" Santana exclaimed. "How insensitive are you?"

"They may be okay San," Mercedes said softly while walking in the room and placing her hand on the Latina's back to calm her down. "We are thinking positively remember?"

"I can't be positive when this bitch is here in my space." Santana hissed out.

"Name calling is beyond unnecessary Santana." Rachel chided. "Grow up already."

"What's going on here?" Mercedes asked. "Santana you need to breath and calm down…..now."

Santana could feel her chest tightening so she sat down and took a few deep breaths.

"What is going on here Rachel?" Mercedes asked again.

"Santana suddenly cares about Quinn again and now she wants to attack anyone else that does." Rachel responded.

"_Suddenly _and _again_?" Santana stood back up with fire in her eyes. "I **NEVER** stopped caring about Quinn, what are you talking about?"

"Oh please Santana, when you got back together with Brittany you completely forgot about Quinn and threw her to side, after all she has done for you." Rachel told her calmly. "You made your whole life about Brittany."

"Is what she told you? Does she feel that way?" Santana asked softly.

"No, but it's what I explained to her since she couldn't see what was happening." Rachel replied with a smile.

"You bitch!" Santana screamed out while running towards Rachel. "Why would you lie and tell her that?" Mercedes quickly grabbed the Latina and picked her up moving to the other side of the room. "I've almost lost Brittany on several occasions because I was there for Quinn so I don't want to hear that shit."

Mercedes exhaled slowly. "Santana calm your ass down now. We are not fighting in this damn hospital. What is wrong with you two?"

"Did you tell her that before or after you raped her Berry!" Santana screamed out as Mercedes held her tightly to keep her from tackling and hitting the brunette.

"What the fuck is she talking about Rachel?" Mercedes replied getting irritated with the whole situation.

"Rachel has been raping Quinn." Santana yelled out through tears.

"I have not been and stop saying that Santana. Everything we have ever done has been consensual, in fact she initiated it majority of the times." Rachel tried to explain.

"Then why the fuck doesn't she remember them Berry, huh? Tell Mercedes how you knew something was off with Quinn yet you kept going along with it….tell her!" Santana screamed out.

Mercedes looked the Latina in the eyes. "Calm down now Santana. You need to calm down babe."

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine."

Mercedes then turned Rachel. "I hope Santana is overreacting right now and that isn't true Rachel."

"We wouldn't want you to have a panic attack and make this day about you Santana." Rachel said with a smirk. "You are known to do that."

Santana tussled with Mercedes to get loose. "Let me at her Cedes, let me kick her ass one good time."

Finn then came in the room with the boys and Mercedes instantly let Santana go when she saw Noah.

"Come here mijo." Santana said softly. "Let's go to the gift shop, Aunt Rachel needs to tell Uncle Finn something private."

"Santana…." Rachel pleaded.

"He deserves to know the truth, I am a lot of things, but I am not a cheater Berry." Santana replied while picking Noah up and walking out of the room. Mercedes grabbed Eli and Manny's hands and followed close behind.

4pm. Santana was standing in the outside the nursery smiling at her new niece and nephew through the window while holding Eli, as Puck held up Manny, and Mercedes held Noah.

"That one is a girl." Manny said a frown. "You can have her Eli. I just want the boy."

Puck, Mercedes, and Santana all laughed.

"I like her." Eli said with a smile. "She's pretty like mommy."

Santana hugged him tightly. "She is pretty, like mommy isn't she?" She asked.

"What are their names Puck?" Mercedes asked.

"That is Noelle Santana Puckerman, and that is Quinton Michael Puckerman." He said with a huge smile.

"Santana?" The Latina breathed out.

"That's your name mommy." Noah pointed out.

Santana sniffled and tried to blink back her tears. "Yes it is baby." She locked eyes with Puck who simply winked at her.

Puck placed Manny on the ground. "I better get back to Q, see you guys in a little bit." He turned to walk away then paused. "Come on San."

"Why don't we go get breakfast guys?" Mercedes suggested to the three small boys who all nodded excitedly. "Ok, hold hands so we don't lose anyone."

Santana walked slowly in the room after Puck. Quinn was sitting up sipping water. "Puck can I talk to San alone for a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

"Mr. Puckerman we are actually going to bring the twins back to the room so your wife can bond with them. Would you like to help us?" A small nurse asked.

"You hear that babe? You can finally hold the babies." Puck said with a huge grin.

"Are they okay?" Quinn asked quickly.

"They are only 2 weeks early so they are fully developed and healthy. Although your daughter may have asthma. Congratulations." The nurse smiled and led Puck out of the room.

"They are beautiful Q." Santana replied. "She looks just like you….more so than Beth."

"Thanks," Quinn blushed. "I want to thank you San….for everything lately." Quinn told her. "I would have been a mess if I was home alone. You saved my babies."

"Y-your welcome. When we first moved to LA I told you that you were my best friend and that I would do any and everything possible to keep you safe Q. I meant that, throughout everything that has transpired recently…you are still my best friend babe and I will always love you and look out for you, Puck, and your kids." Santana told her.

Puck came back in smiling brightly while holding Noelle while the nurse was holding Quinton. Santana smiled at the babies. "I will go get Eli and Manny so you guys can get some family pictures."

Santana came back out to the waiting room allowing Quinn to properly introduce

Later that night Santana returned home with Noah. "Are you hungry mijo?" Santana asked while sitting on the couch as Noah approached with Tubby in his arms, Santana took the kitten so Noah could climb on the couch then handed Tubby to him.

He shook his head. "Aunt Cedes took us to McDonald's."

"Did you tell her thank you?" Santana asked.

Noah nodded. Santana smiled and turned on the TV.

"Mommy?" Noah asked quietly.

"Yes baby?" She replied while flipping through channels.

"I want a baby too." Noah stated.

Santana raised an eyebrow and turned the TV off. "What?"

"Eli and Manny each gotta baby and I want a baby too." Noah repeated.

"You want a baby brother or sister?" Santana asked once again for clarification.

Noah smiled brightly and nodded. "Can you and momma have one?"

Santana coughed not knowing exactly how to explain the process that her and Brittany would have to take to have a baby. "Well baby, I would love to give you a baby brother or sister...that's something we can talk to momma about when we see her ok?"

Noah thought for a minute. "Can I play with Quinton and Noelle until then?"

Santana smiled. "Once they get a little bigger we can go over and play with them all you want."

12am. Santana was lying in bed staring at the pictures she took of the new twins and going over the events of the day when her cell rang.

**_Good morning Brit _**She answered with a smile.

_Good night baby, sorry I missed your calls. What happened? is Noah ok?_

**_Noah is fine; Quinn had a placenta abruption and went into early labor and had her twins._**

_Oh My God...are they ok? Is she ok?_

**_They are perfect Brit...absolutely perfect._**

_What did she have?_

**_A boy named Quinton Michael and a girl named Noelle Santana…she looks more like Q than Beth did….it's crazy._**

_She named her after you ... how cute_

**_I know, I'm like honored and humbled and all these good feelings._**

_I know you have pictures so send me some._

**_I will as soon as I hang up._**

**_I miss you Brit..._**

_I miss you too but I will see you in what...like 7 days. I can't wait...I have so much planned._

**_I can't wait, I need to see you, hold you, touch you, kiss you...I just need you babe_**

_I feel the same way_

_You sound tired..._

**_I am, I've been up for almost 24 hours now._**

_Go to sleep love...I will talk to you later_

**_Night Brit_**

5 days later and 2 days until Santana and Noah leave for Paris.

4am. Santana was finally in a peaceful sleep after tossing and turning until 2am when Noah crept in the room and stood next to the bed.

"Mommy?"

Santana didn't answer so Noah climbed in the bed stepping on her stomach on accident in the process waking her up instantly.

"Owww...Noah, what's wrong baby?" Santana rasped out while grabbing her stomach. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"My tummy and back itch." He said while lying flush on Santana resting his head on her chest and hugging her tightly.

"It does?" Santana replied still with her eyes closed. She first rubbed the back of his head before she put her hand under Noah's shirt and began to rub his back but she stopped immediately. "No." She whispered out.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head at her son who sadly looked up at her with red spots on his face. "Sit up for mommy."

Noah sat up on her legs and looked at her. "I don't feel good."

Santana sighed. "We need to go to the doctor baby, lay here with mommy for another hour and we can go when the office opens ok?"

Santana laid back down as Noah cuddled on her chest. She allowed her tears to stream out of her eyes. She reached over and grabbed her phone.

**TO BRIT BRIT: We can't come to Paris anymore baby, Noah has the chicken pox. :**(

She tossed her phone on the floor and cried quietly to herself.

Later that evening Santana was making Noah homemade chicken soup when Mercedes came over. "Hey San." She said softly while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey," Santana called over her shoulder.

"Did Brit text or call you back?" Mercedes asked her.

Santana shook her head as she put the top on the pot so the soup could simmer. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Mercedes. "Thanks."

"She is probably pissed at me." Santana replied while flopping down.

"I'm sure she isn't San, she understands. Maybe you can go to Paris when Noah gets better." Mercedes said in a hopeful tone.

"It's just not fair...my fuckin luck sucks...nothing ever goes my way." Santana replied through tears while putting her head on the table.

Mercedes got up and walked over and patted her on the back. "Stop the pity party Santana." Mercedes walked towards the den. "Come talk to me."

Santana got up and followed Mercedes into the den and sat on the couch next to her.

"You love Brittany right?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes with all my heart." Santana replied.

"You trust Brittany right?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes with my life and with Noah's life." Santana said with a shy smile.

"Then you know in your heart that she isn't mad at you. Maybe she is just busy, and there is the time difference too." Mercedes told her. "Don't get yourself worked up over nothing."

Santana groaned. "Why do you always have to make so much sense?" She added while rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Because you are such an irrational person sometimes that someone has to balance you out when Brit isn't around." Mercedes teased. "Now I have gifts for little sick Noah that I'm going to give him while you finish up dinner for all of us."

9pm. Santana walked in Noah's room with more ointment to rub on his back and chest. He was sleep so she gently sat down on the edge of the bed pulling down the covers and lifting his shirt to apply the ointment.

"It itches mommy." Noah said softly still with his eyes closed.

"I know it does baby, but you can't scratch them, it will leave marks." She said softly while turning him over on his stomach and rubbing his back.

"Can I take the socks off my hands?" Noah asked.

"Just for a little while but if you fall back asleep mommy has to put them back on okay?" Santana said softly while rubbing ointment on his legs, before moving to his arms, and then taking the socks off his hands.

"Ok.." Noah said sadly. "I miss momma….when are we going to see her?"

"I, I don't know baby, we cant go to Paris anymore." Santana said while turning on the TV in Noah's room and popping in a movie.

"Why not?" Noah asked as tears filled his eyes. "I wanna see momma now." He whispered.

Santana sat on the edge of his bed. "I want to see her too mijo, but you can't fly if you have the chicken pox."

Noah started to cry as he cuddled into Santana's side. "That's not fair."

Santana held her tears in. "No it's baby, but you have to get better first ok?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "Come on, stop crying sweetheart. We can call momma tomorrow and you can talk to her."

Noah sniffled and nodded.

"I'm going to stay in here and watch a movie with you okay?" Santana replied trying to comfort him. She leaned back against the headboard and laid a pillow on her lap. "Lay on my lap baby."

Noah crawled over and laid on Santana's lap. She turned on the movie and stroked his hair until he fell back asleep.

2am. Santana finally decided to leave Noah when he started to stir in his sleep; she rolled her neck around to get the kinks out before slipping the socks back on his hands and repositioning him on the bed stroking his hair softly until he fell asleep. She left the room and headed down to the studio. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so started to write a song. By 5am, she had written the song and turned on the computer to record a video of her singing an acoustic version.

"Hey Brit, it's 5am in the morning and I can't stop thinking about you baby….I miss you so much. I don't know how I could ever live without you baby." Santana blushed and wiped her eyes. "I wrote a new song Brit, it's about you."

Santana closed her eyes tightly and exhaled before blowing Brittany and kiss. She then began to sing:

_Baby, I love you; you are my life_

_My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side_

_You're my relation in connection to the sun_

_With you next to me there's no darkness I can't overcome_

_You are my raindrops, I am the seed_

_With you and God who's the sunlight I bloom and grow so beautifully_

_Baby, I'm so proud, proud to be your girl_

_You make the confusion go all away from this cold and mixed-up world_

_I am in love with you_

_You set me free_

_I can't do this thing called life without you here with me_

_'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me_

_'Cause I am in love with you_

_You set me free_

_I can't do this thing called life without you here with me_

_'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me_

"Hope you are having a great day Brit." Santana then waved to the camera before stopping the video. Santana uploaded the video and emailed it to Brittany. She then headed back upstairs, first checking on Noah, and then indulging in a long hot bubble bath, before making breakfast for her son.

Paris 11am. Brittany was sitting back watching TV when there was a knock on her door. She went to answer and grinned when she opened the door revealing one of her long time friends, Kalen.

"Kalen! I can't believe I've been in Paris for almost 2 weeks and I'm just now seeing you." Brittany gushed pulling the girl into a huge hug.

"Well that's because you were holed up with Santana the last time you were here." Kalen said with a smile. "How is she by the way?"

Brittany smiled. "She's good, we've been talking a lot since I've been here, but I miss her so much."

"And how is that adorable little son of hers?"

Brittany's smiled in size. "He's so amazing, he looks more and more like her everyday, he has her same passion for life that she has too. I love watching him grow up."

"I can tell they both make you super happy." Kalen smiled. "I'm happy for you Brit."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled shyly.

"Well they should be here what, tomorrow night right?" Kalen asked. "I can't wait to meet them."

Brittany shook her head. "Noah has the chicken pox, so they can't come anymore." Brittany blinked back her tears.

"Awww damn Brit, that sucks." Kalen said while sitting closer to the blonde and allowing Brittany to lean her head on her shoulder. "I had so much planned. Santana's birthday is Friday and I wanted to make it really special for you."

"You still can, why not send her a video message or have your kids put together like an interpretive dance routine for her or something." Kalen suggested.

Brittany sat up and wiped her eyes and shrugged. "I guess I can do that.

"Come on I want to take you to lunch to take your mind of things." Kalen replied. "Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes and we can go."

Brittany nodded. "Thanks." She picked up her phone from the table and texted Santana.

**TO SANNY: I hope Noah feels better baby, I'm so sorry you cant come to Paris tomorrow. I was really looking forward to seeing you, but I promise to call you at midnight and sing Happy Birthday to you.**

Brittany went to put her phone down but Santana replied right away.

**FROM SANNY: I would love that, that is definitely the next best thing if I cant be with you.**

**TO SANNY: I loved the video Santana, that is probably the best thing you have ever written….and not just because it's about me. Lol**

**FROM SANNY: Lol…thank you baby. I meant every single word.**

**TO SANNY: I want you to enjoy yourself on Friday Santana, don't stay in the house. I can fly my parents out there to watch Noah so you can go out for drinks with Mercedes or something.**

**FROM SANNY: Don't do that Brit, I will probably spend a quiet evening at home with Noah. We can cuddle and watch Disney movies. Lol. **

**TO SANNY: That sounds like something Noah would want to do for his birthday. Lol I want you to have a good time.**

**FROM SANNY: I can always Skype you in and it will be like you are there with us. **

**TO SANNY: I love that idea. I will even buy a cupcake so we can have cake and ice cream together. ****J**

**FROM SANNY: You got yourself a date! **

**FROM SANNY: Sorry we cant come Brit**

**TO SANNY: You can't help that Noah has the chickenpox baby, he is 5 it was bound to happen. I'm not mad.**

**FROM SANNY: You may not be mad but you are disappointed.**

**TO SANNY: You are disappointed too right?**

**FROM SANNY: Yeah I am.**

**TO SANNY: So I'm allowed to be disappointed as well….just know that I'm not disappointed in YOU….I'm disappointed in the situation. I want you to see the difference baby.**

**FROM SANNY: I see the difference babe….I get it.**

**TO SANNY: I gotta run baby, but check your email and play the video I sent around bedtime for Noah.**

**FROM SANNY: Ok Brit, talk to you later.**

**TO SANNY: Love you kisses**

**FROM SANNY: Love you too….bye babe**

Brittany tucked her phone in her purse and headed downstairs to lunch with her friend.

4pm. Santana was walking through the grocery store grabbing a few things while Mercedes watched Noah at her house for her. She was grabbing popsicles when she saw her therapist. She walked shyly over towards her.

"Good afternoon Dr. Jackson." Santana said with a small wave.

Dr. Jackson smiled warmly. "Hello Santana, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay," Santana said a little too quickly cause the doctor to raise an eyebrow. Santana looked down. "Ummm, actually I could really use an emergency session."

"How about now?" Dr. Jackson suggested. "My office is a few blocks away. We can do a quick 30 minute session for starters and finish up tomorrow with a full session."

Santana nodded. "I would really like that."

10 minutes later Santana was sitting in her therapist office.

"So, why are we here today Santana?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"I've been having trouble sleeping, I think I've slept 15 hours max since Brittany has been gone." Santana said quietly.

"Have you tried sleeping pills?"

Santana shook her head quickly. "I would prefer not to. I've heard too many stories of people getting hooked on them. I just need something or some way to stop my mind from racing.

Dr. Jackson nodded. "I think you have anxiety Santana." She started. "You are so passionate about everything and everyone in your life that it takes a toll on your health."

Santana shrugged. "That could be it."

"Why don't we try this? I will write you a prescription for anxiety pills….a very lose dosage. When you begin to feel overwhelmed or start stressing about something I want you to take one." Dr. Jackson said while writing out a prescription and handing it to the Latina. "Take a pill a few hours before you go to sleep and see if it helps tonight."

Santana nodded. "Ok, I will give it a try."

9pm. Santana walked in Noah's room. "Ready for bed baby?" Noah was sitting on the floor playing with his train set.

"I guess." Noah said softly while standing up.

"Put the train in the toy box and get in bed." Santana told him while leaning against his dresser.

"I'm not tired." Noah said after climbing in his head.

"Well you look tired," Santana replied while pulling the covers over him. "Want mommy to read you a story tonight?"

"I like when momma reads stories…she makes different voices for all the characters." Noah said softly.

"Hmmmmmm she does?" Santana replied with a smile. "Well I have a surprise for you." Santana put a dvd in and turned on the tv. She handed the remote control to Noah. "Please play."

Noah pressed play and his eyes lit up when Brittany appeared on the screen waving and smiling.

"Hey Noah, momma is so sad that you are sick. I wish I could give Ernie back to you I know need him right now." Brittany said through the screen.

Noah nodded.

"Well I sent you a special bear from Paris." Brittany told him. Santana then went in the hall and picked up a huge bear that was bigger than Noah. Santana smiled and handed Noah the bear.

"His name is Bailey."

Noah eyes lit up as Santana positioned the huge bear next to him.

"So Bailey and I are going to read you a bed time story." Brittany then held up Dr. Suess Green Eggs and Ham "If I recall this is one of your favorite stories."

Brittany then began to read the story making different voices as she went alone. Santana leaned on the doorframe and smiled at how excited Noah was. She pulled out her phone and texted Brittany.

**TO BRIT: You are probably the best mom in the world right now.**

**FROM BRIT: Is he watching the video?**

**TO BRIT: Yes…..thank you Brit.**

**FROM BRIT: My pleasure, I only wish I was there to read it to him myself.**

**TO BRIT: This is a very close second. **

The next night Santana stayed up until midnight waiting for her birthday phone call from Brittany. Her lack of sleep was finally catching up to her. She was going in and out of sleep when she finally fell asleep at 2am after waiting for the blonde to call her.

3am. Santana felt a dip in the bed behind her. Her eyes shot open; she knew it wasn't Noah because of the weight of the bed. She heard shoes being kicked off and body wiggle close behind her.

She began to shake.

She gripped the sheets tightly trying to hold her body steady.

She felt a kiss on the back of her neck, and hand rested on her waist.

She closed her eyes tightly, hoping this was a nightmare, and she would wake up any second now.

"Relax Sanny, it's me baby."

"Brit?" Santana whispered out.

Brittany ran her hand gently up and down Santana's side. "Its me San."

Santana exhaled sharply.

"Happy Birthday, I know I'm a few hours late telling you. I'm sorry." Brittany said softly.

Santana turned over slowly and looked into bright blue eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

Brittany smiled. "I wasn't going to miss your birthday San, I said we would be together on your birthday so I wanted to make sure we were." Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana softly on the lips. "Happy birthday baby."

**Questions/Comments/Concerns**

**What stuck out to you this chapter?**

**Drop a review**


	57. Happy Birthday Part II

**Just to address the Mercedes comments. Now it's my turn to tell you all to do a little research…Mercedes is no where near a mammy character in the story. A mammy is a black woman that works for a white family … she cooks, cleans, and tends to the children. Mercedes does not work for Santana and Brittany nor does she cook and clean for them like a housekeeper. Santana has never called Mercedes to babysit for her and when Santana has Noah around them Mercedes is not taking care of him, Santana does. Santana always has Noah around and for the most part doesn't really want him around other people or to have other people outside of Quinn and Mercedes and obviously Brittany to look after him.**

**Mercedes is not a stereotypical or token black character either. I say this because if you didn't know she was black on the show you wouldn't know she is black in this story. I don't write her saying a bunch of slang or making black references in any way that would let you know her ethnicity. So really not sure how anyone can think she is.**

**To the person that PMed asked if and me if I was racist or prejudiced because Mercedes does not have a storyline. LMAO … Um, I'm a black woman and no I am not racist or prejudiced, I've lived life being the token black girl and was it fun? Hell no….so why would I write one?**

**I didn't give Mercedes a huge personal storyline because if I had then I would get complaints that this is a Brittana story so ppl want to read about Brittany and Santana and not anyone else's storyline that doesn't involve them.**

**I'm glad you all like and love Mercedes and personal storyline is highlighted in the sequel….where she is married and has 2 kids. Lol. She is not a spinster.**

**This chapter is Santana's birthday..Enjoy!**

"I can't believe you are really here." Santana whispered out while ghosting her fingers over Brittany's face.

"I didn't mean to scare you when I got in bed, I should have known you would tense up like that. I'm sorry." Brittany responded softly while pulling Santana closer to her and squeezing her side.

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany softly on the lips. "It's ok, notice I didn't have a panic attack?" She said with a shy smile. "I was able to control my breathing, and stay calm."

Brittany thought for a minute. "You didn't." She replied with a big smile. "I'm proud of you." She whispered out.

"What are you doing here Brit?" Santana asked. "You work today."

"I got someone to cover my classes for today and Monday" Brittany. "I needed to come back and check on you and Noah."

Santana shook her head. "You didn't have to do that baby."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana on the forehead while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes I did." Brittany slid Santana on top of her so the Latina was laying flush on her. "I am going to make sure you have the best birthday ever." She told her while rubbing her back and hugging her tightly.

"You already have." Santana said with a smile, she tilted her head up pulling Brittany into a passionate kiss before sighing and nuzzling her face into the blonde's neck. "I love you Brit."

"I love you too baby." Brittany replied softly. "Let's get some sleep."

7am. Brittany woke up when she felt Santana stir in her sleep and get out of bed. Brittany opened her eyes and watched the Latina tiptoe to the bathroom. A few minutes later Santana came out in her robe and sat on the side of the bed, she picked up her phone and checked her messages and emails. She was about to stand back up when Brittany grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing San?" She asked gently.

"Morning baby, I hope I didn't wake you. " Santana said softly while turning to face the blonde.

"Good morning." Brittany sat up and kissed her softly. "Why are you awake?"

"I wanted to get breakfast started and I need to give Noah his medicine." Santana told her.

"We don't need to eat breakfast this early San." Brittany said softly. "And I will go give Noah his medicine and rub his ointment on him okay?" Brittany gently pulled Santana back in bed. "It's your birthday, and I want you to relax and let me take care of you today and the rest of the weekend."

"Brit…."

"I will make breakfast for us in a little bit, now where is Noah's medicine?" Brittany asked as she stood up and tossed on a t-shirt and shorts from the closet.

"Everything is in his medicine cabinet in his bathroom." Santana replied.

"Ok," Brittany walked back over to the bed. "You look exhausted baby, I want you to go back to sleep." She bent down and kissed Santana before leaving the room.

Brittany walked in Noah's room and saw him quickly scramble to hop back in bed from playing with his cars.

"Got ya!" Brittany said with a smile while picking him up while he was in mid jump and hugging him tightly while spinning around.

His eyes lit up. "Momma!' He screamed out while hugging her neck tightly.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Brittany said with a big smile.

"I missed you too momma." Noah said softly.

"Now, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" She asked while raising an eyebrow while placing him back in his bed and heading to the bathroom. She grabbed his medication and the ointment and sat on the edge of his bed. After taking the medicine she slipped the socks off of his hands and began applying the ointment to soothe the itching.

"I kept mommy happy when you were gone, just like you said. I gave her hugs all day." Noah said proudly.

"Good job buddy." Brittany said with a smile while giving him a hi five after wiping off her hands.

"She was still sad sometimes though." Noah said sadly.

Brittany smiled at him. "That's not your fault baby." She pulled the covers up over him. "I want you to go back to sleep ok? You feel a little warm." Brittany felt his neck one last time to confirm he did have a slight fever before putting the socks back on his hands..

"Ok," Brittany stood up to walk out of the room.

"Momma?" Noah said softly. "Thank you for the story and for Bailey."

Brittany smiled. "You are welcome baby."

Brittany walked back into the bedroom and slipped in bed behind Santana snuggling as close as possible to her and kissing her on the neck while rubbing her side. "Are you sleeping?" She whispered in the Latina's ear.

"No." Santana turned around to face Brittany and smiled.

"I'm so happy you are back Brit." Santana told her. "I missed you so much."

Brittany nodded. "I missed you and Noah so much. It was crazy; you both were all I talked about to my coworkers and students."

"How is Noah?" Santana asked while running her hand under Brittany's shirt and resting it on her side.

"He has a small fever but I gave him some medicine, so he is back asleep." Brittany told her. "You haven't been sleeping have you?" Brittany ran her fingers across the Latina's face. "You have bags under your eyes."

Santana closed her eyes. "Not really."

Brittany cupped her check and kissed her softly. "Why not?" Santana shrugged. Brittany shook her head. "No, we aren't doing that anymore remember. We are talking through our feelings and thoughts. Why haven't you been sleeping Santana?"

Santana sighed. "The nightmares started again so I didn't want to go to sleep."

Brittany nodded. "Thank you for telling me. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me while you were in Paris." Santana whispered. "I don't want you to feel like you always have to take care of me like a child."

"I don't think of you as a child San, you are my partner, my best friend, the mother of my son, and my fiancé. I take care of you because you are all of those things and I love you." Brittany told her.

"I went to therapy twice while you were gone." Santana said suddenly while inching closer to Brittany and laying her head on the blonde's shoulder while holding her hand.

Brittany wrapped her free arm under Santana's neck and rubbed her rub arm coaxing her to finish talking.

"The first time I went we talked about the nightmares, and my therapist says I still haven't gotten past the rape." Santana started. "I think it has to do with the fact that Richard left me that money and stuff. It's like he is still around. So I called my lawyer and accepted the money last week and told him I want to start a center for rape victims that will help them with counseling and stuff. I don't want anyone to suffer about being raped for as long as I did." Santana said softly.

"Wow, that's a great idea baby." Brittany said while kissing the top of her head. "But wouldn't that still keep Richard around you?"

"Yeah, but in a different way. I can't really explain it but I think it will help me heal more in the process." Santana replied with a shrug.

"I think it will Sanny. Let me know what you need to help or to get started okay?" Brittany told her.

"Yeah I will need your advice, you know since you own your own business on running it and staffing." Santana said quietly.

"That's no problem at all. So what was the second session about?" Brittany asked while shifting so she could look Santana in her eyes.

"Dr. Jackson thinks I have anxiety and that's why I cant sleep and I have panic attacks." Santana replied sheepishly.

"That's sounds accurate." Brittany told her.

"You agree?"

"I do. You are such a naturally passionate person San that you internalize everyone around you feelings as well." Brittany told her. "You don't know how to relax and turn your brain off and just focus on yourself."

"It's hard." Santana sighed. "I want to work on it and get better though. Dr. Jackson gave me a prescription for anxiety pills."

"Did you start taking them?" Brittany asked.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about them first." Santana told her.

"Well, let's talk about them later. I want you to get some sleep baby." Brittany held the Latina tightly as Santana slowly drifted off to sleep.

10am. Brittany woke back up and slipped out of bed. She went to Noah's room and saw him playing with action figures in bed.

"Hey baby, feeling better?" Brittany asked while checking his neck and forehead for a fever.

"I feel ok." Noah said with a shrug. "I'm hungry."

"I'm going to make breakfast right now sweetheart." Brittany said.

"Can I help?" Noah asked.

"Ummmm, not while you are sick honey. But today is mommy's birthday so how you draw her a birthday card?" Brittany suggested.

"Ok!" Noah said excitedly.

Brittany picked him up and gave him a bath and got him dressed. She made a pallet for him on the floor of the den and spread out markers and crayons for him to draw Santana's card. "You can keep the socks off to color but no scratching Noah." Brittany reminded him.

Brittany then went in the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. She was plating the food when Noah came excitedly into the kitchen hoping up his card. "I'm finished."

"That is so good Noah." Brittany praised him. "She will love it."

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Really." Brittany nodded in confirmation. "How about we take it up to her and sing Happy Birthday?"

Noah jumped up and down. "I know all the words to that."

"Good, because I may forget a few." Brittany said with a wink.

They walked in the room slowly since Santana was actually still sleep. Brittany set the breakfast tray down and picked up Noah setting him on the bed. Brittany handed him the stack of pancakes with a candle in the middle and held his arms tightly so he didn't drop the plate or burn himself. "Ready Noah?" She whispered. "On three…1….2….3!"

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear mommyyyyyyyy Happy birthday to you!"

Santana turned over and opened her eyes smiling brightly. "We have fire so you can make a wish." Noah added at the end.

Santana smiled and closed her eyes tightly to appease Noah's excitement and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Noah asked.

"I wished to never wake up from this dream I'm currently living." Santana said softly. "You and momma area all I need baby." Santana replied with a big smile.

Brittany picked Noah up. "Go eat your breakfast baby, and then you can watch a movie in the den ok? Lay back down on the pallet." Brittany told him.

"Remember you can't pick up Tubby Noah." Santana called out after the small boy as he ran out of the room.

Brittany crawled in bed and set the tray down between the two of them. "Hungry?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah but not for food." Santana said seductively while moving the tray and straddling Brittany kissing her hungrily on the lips while wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. Brittany smiled and lifted the Latinas shirt off kissing her neck and unclasping her bra quickly. Brittany stood up and carried Santana to the bathroom shutting and locking the door. She set the Latina on the counter and turned on the shower and shed her clothes.

She walked in between Santana's legs and kissed her passionately. She slowly took her boy shorts off and bent down to place a firm kiss to her core. "I've missed you." Brittany whispered while she kissed up one thigh and down the other before kissing up her body and finding the Latina's mouth. She lifted Santana up again and the Latina wrapped her legs tightly around her waist. Brittany stepped carefully in the shower and pinned Santana to the wall.

"Hold on to the rails baby." Brittany told her. Santana nodded and held on the rails while Brittany lifted her higher so the Latina was sitting on her shoulders.

"Brit…baby are you strong enough for this?" Santana asked nervously.

"I would never let anything happen to you love." Brittany told her with a smile. "Just hold on tight…it's going to be a bumpy ride." She winked before spreading Santana's legs and slowly licking her as the water cascaded down their bodies.

2pm. Santana was napping on the couch in the den with Noah when Brittany came downstairs. "San, baby I'm going to visit Quinn and the babies so I can drop off these gifts I got them in Paris."

Santana fluttered her eyes open. "Ok, Brit." She managed to whisper out before her eyes involuntarily closed again.

Brittany smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head before ruffling Noah's hair and leaving the house.

As soon as Brittany stepped out Hannah getting out of a limo greeted her.

"You and Santana are really spoiling me with all the first class flights and limo rides." She said with a smile. "Glad you are back from Paris." She added with hugging her sister tightly.

"Hey little sis." Brittany smiled brightly. "You remember the plan for tonight right?"

Hannah nodded. Brittany reached in her purse and pulled out a credit card and handed it to Hannah.

Hannah noticed the card had her name on it. "What is this?"

"This is your first credit card…that I'm monitoring of course, its prepaid so I add the funds to it. Since you are going to be living here this summer with us I thought this would be an easy way to pay you for working at the studio and babysitting Noah." Brittany said with a smile. "There is a few thousand on it right now. Use it wisely, remember Santana and I can see every purchase."

"You don't have to do this Brit, I get allowance. You don't have to pay me to watch Noah….he's my nephew." Hannah said while trying to give the card back.

"It's yours. Santana and I already discussed it." Brittany told her.

Hannah smiled. "Thanks!"

"Now remember the plan, ok?" Brittany added. "I have to get going."

"Ok, I got it." Hannah smiled.

"Love you babe." Brittany replied while waving as she pulled two suitcases out of Santana's truck and loaded them into the limo.

"You too." Hannah called out.

Hannah rang the doorbell and waited for Santana to answer. Santana came sleepily to the door a few moments later.

"H-hannah?" Santana asked confusedly. "What are you doing here sweetie? Oh shit…it's your dad …. Is he okay? He didn't die did he?"

"Whoa….calm down Santana." Hannah said as her eyes widened. "Daddy is fine, he and mommy went to the cabin for the weekend actually."

Noah then came running to the door. "Aunt Hannah!" He screamed out while jumping in her arms. "Everyone's here mommy!"

Santana smiled at how happy Noah was. "Yeah baby everyone is here. Come on in Hannah." Santana reached down and grabbed her luggage.

"So while I am always happy to see you, what's going on?" Santana asked while sitting down on the couch and rubbing her eyes to get them to adjust faster.

"I am your fairy god mother for right now." Hannah said with a bright smile. "Happy Birthday San."

"Like in movies?" Noah asked with wide eyes.

"Yep just like in movies." Hannah replied.

"Ok, what is really going on?" Santana asked with a smile.

Hannah simply shrugged as the doorbell rang. "I will get it!" Hannah jumped up and put Noah on the floor before running to get the door. "San it's for you!"

Santana got up and walked to the door, she hesitated when she noticed a man wearing a tuxedo was standing there.

"Miss Lopez?" He said casually.

Santana nodded. "That's me."

He smiled softly. "Ready to go?"

"Yes she is." Hanna quickly answered while grabbing Santana's purse and pushing her out of the door. "Have fun, talk to you tomorrow San." Hannah rushed out while closing the door.

"It's just me and you tonight Noah. Ready to have some fun?" Hannah asked with a smile.

"Can I take the socks of my hands?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Brit warned me about those eyes." She laughed. "The socks have to stay unless you are eating dinner bud." Noah frowned.

"Ok Aunt Hannah." He whispered out sadly.

"But I'm going to wear socks on my hands too." Hannah said while pulling out a pair of pink, purple, and orange striped socks.

"Yours are colorful." Noah said with a smile.

Hannah then reached in her purse and pulled out a pair of lime green, bright blue, and black checkered socks. "So are yours now." She smiled while pulling off his white socks and slipping the color socks on his hands.

"I love you Aunt Hannah." He said while staring at his hands.

Hannah picked him up and hugged him. "I love you too." She replied while kissing the top of his head. "Let's get some medicine and watch Toy Story while eating popsicles." Hannah carried him to the kitchen and set him on the counter while grabbing popsicles out of the freezer. She handed one to him and set him on the floor. "Careful not to drip on the floor, go wait for me on the pallet okay?" Noah nodded and walked slowly out of the kitchen while opening his Popsicle.

She pulled out her phone and texted Brittany.

**TO BRITTANY: Phase 1 is complete.**

**FROM BRITTANY: Thanks Hannah, remember to rub ointment on Noah after you give him an oatmeal bath tonight before bed, he cant touch Tubby, and he still has the same bedtime so he gets enough rest and his fever don't flare up.**

**TO BRITTANY: Ok, got it. Anything else?**

**FROM BRITTANY: I think that's it. Call me if you need anything else, or call Puck and he will come right over. Thanks again**

**TO BRITTANY: I love hanging out with Noah, and I got it under control, you and San have fun tonight.**

**FROM BRITTANY: Thanks babe**

Hannah put her phone on the counter and walked back towards the den to start her weekend with Noah.

Santana was in the limo looking out the window trying to figure out where she was being taken to.

**TO BRIT BRIT: What is going on B? Lol**

**FROM BRIT BRIT: Today is your 29th birthday baby, and I'm treating you like the princess you are…so sit back and relax…I will see you at 8pm for dinner. **

**TO BRIT BRIT: Ummmm I'm in sweats and tshirt babe, I didn't get a chance to grab clothes or make up or anything.**

**FROM BRIT BRIT: You are gorgeous with out make up, and I like you naked. *wink wink. Lol I have all of that covered. Hannah is watching Noah tonight.**

**TO BRIT BRIT: He's sick Brit, I can't leave him.**

**FROM BRIT BRIT: He has the chicken pox, he will be fine baby. Hannah has it under control and she knows all the emergency contact information. No take a deep breath and relax.**

**FROM BRIT BRIT: Let me take care of you tonight….please**

**TO BRIT BRIT: Ok baby, but why cant I see you until 8?"**

**FROM BRIT BRIT: Gotta go, the driver is yours for the day, so he will take you from place to place….just sit back and enjoy the day I planned out for you. Love you**

**TO BRIT BRIT: Love you too**

30 minutes later Santana pulled up to a spa. The driver opened the limo door and helped her out. "I will be waiting out here for you Miss Lopez." He told her after walking her to the door.

A teenage girl greeted her at the doors. "Good afternoon Miss Lopez, ready for you massage and mani/pedi?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess so." Santana said with a smile.

The teenage girl smiled. " Someone really loves you." She told her as Santana walked into a private room filled with pink roses and white tulips. "You masseuse is Tobias, he will be in a moment if you want to strip down and get ready." She handed Santana a robe. "Happy Birthday." She told her while handing her a glass of champagne.

Santana couldn't contain her smile. "Thank you…..I love her very much too."

Brittany walked into Quinn's hospital room. "Hey mommy." She called out while laughing.

Quinn looked up at Brittany and smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?!" She asked.

Brittany walked in further and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I flew home to surprise Santana on her birthday since she couldn't come to Paris anymore."

Quinn smiled. "She is lucky to have you Brit."

"Truth is, I'm lucky to have her Q." Brittany said sheepishly. "Oh my God, they are splitting images of you and Puck." Brittany said while looking over at the babies that were sleep in their basinettes. "San was right, she's looks more like you than Beth, if that's even possible."

"Thank you." Quinn said quietly. "Want to hold your niece?"

"Really?" Brittany said softly.

"Of course." Quinn slowly stood up and walked over and picked up Noelle. "Meet your Aunt B sweetheart." She handed her to Brittany.

Brittany slowly rocked her and smiled brightly. "She's perfect Q." Noelle began to stir and fluttered her eyes open revealing the same soft green with hints of hazel eyes that Quinn has. "Hey little one, you are going to be so spoiled." Brittany teased as Noelle closed her eyes again.

"She already is." Quinn laughed.

Brittany laid her back down in the bassinette and smiled at Quinton. "He looks just like Manny."

"Yeah, Manny has already claimed him as his favorite brother much to Eli's dismay." Quinn laughed.

"How are they adjusting to the babies?" Brittany asked while sitting in a chair.

Quinn slowly sat back down. "They are actually doing pretty good. Manny doesn't like Noelle because she is a girl," Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "But Eli loves her. Whenever he is here he states at her the whole time."

"You are moving kind of slow Q, you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore today for some reason." Quinn said with a smile. "So tell me about Paris."

"Its great, I love the kids they are so talented." Brittany gushed. "But I missed Santana and Noah too much."

"I heard about the sweet things you have been doing for Noah. You are a great mother Brittany." Quinn said softly. "I know I've already apologized for the rude things I said to you. But I really mean it Brit, you are a great mother. Noah is lucky to have both you and San."

Brittany wiped her tears. "Thanks Quinn, I'm still so nervous that I'm going to mess up."

"You wont Brit," Quinn reassured her. "Listen, Santana is crazy about Noah, she barely lets anyone get close to him, but she trusted you with Noah right away, she allowed you to interact with him one on one with the first few days or you coming back. That's really big for her." Quinn started. "Look how Noah reacts to you. You are doing good, don't doubt yourself…and most importantly don't let anyone ever place doubt in your heart or mind Brit. I did that, and I can never apologize enough for that."

Brittany nodded. "You don't need to apologize anymore Q." Brittany walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "You seem so much better, I'm just happy you are healthy again."

6pm. Santana was now pulling up to a hotel, the driver walked her to the front desk. "Can someone show Miss Lopez to her room please?" He asked. "Have a great night Miss Lopez, and Happy Birthday." He added while tipping his hat to Santana before walking away.

Santana reached in her purse. "Wait!" She called out while chasing him down. "Thank you for driving today." She handed the man a $100 bill.

"This is far too much." The driver responded. "I cant accept this."

"You can and you will. You were polite, respectable, and patient today. You earned it." Santana smiled and walked back to the front desk where a teenage boy was waiting for her with a long stem pink rose and a glass of champagne.

"Miss Lopez, you can follow me." He said shakily.

Santana smiled. "You know how I am don't you?" She asked while taking her champagne and flower.

He nodded. "M-my girlfiend is a big fan and so am I." He stuttered out.

"Thank you, do you have a cell phone?" She asked.

He quickly pulled out his iPhone.

"Great unlock it for me." She told him. He did so and handed her the phone. She went to his Instagram app and leaned over and took a picture kissing him on the cheek with the caption.

Hacked by SantanaLopez

She then sent the picture to his Facebook and Twitter apps, she then opened his camera app and took a bunch of selfies of herself and a bunch of pictures of the two of them. "What's your girlfriends name?"

"Emily." He said.

Santana recorded a video message to his girlfriend.

"Hello Emily, this is Santana Lopez, thank you for being a fan. You have an awesome boyfriend here, make sure you keep this guy around." She then winked at the screen before ending the video.

"Wow, you are probably the coolest celebrity ever." He almost screamed out.

Santana laughed. "Care to show me to my room now hun?"

Once the boy escorted Santana to her she tipped him and signed autographs for both him and his girlfriend, as she was closing the door she heard him on the phone.

"Hell yeah that's really Santana Lopez on my Instagram….I know you are fuckin jealous….she is cool as shit!'

She walked into the suite where there was a trail of rose petals that led to the bedroom. She followed the trail and saw a sexy black dress laid on the bed with a note.

_A good friend of mine in Paris sent you this Louis Vuitton dress as a birthday gift, I have a warm bath drawn for you, go and finish relaxing in the tub. I have hair and makeup coming to doll you up in at 7pm._

_XOXO Brit _

8pm. Santana heard a knock at the suite door and went to answer.

A tall slender man was waiting with a pink rose. "Miss Lopez?"

She nodded. "Great, you're chariot awaits." He held out his arm and led Santana to the elevator and out the front door where Brittany was waiting in a horse and carriage for her.

Santana couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Shit I'm going to mess up my make up Brit." She said as she got in the carriage.

"Happy Birthday baby," Brittany said while smiling and kissing her softly on the lips. "You look amazing in that dress."

They pulled up the restaurant and were seated. "Why are there 2 empty chairs/" Santana asked as she sipped her water.

"Mercedes is coming with a date." Brittany said casually.

Santana spit out her water. "Cedes is bringing a date?!"

"Nice move Noah." Brittany teased while cleaning up the water on the table.

"Yes, I have a date." Mercedes replied while smacking Santana on the back of the head. "I want you both to meet my boyfriend Zachary Atkinson."

Santana looked up at the tall man and smirked taking in his muscular build, tailored suit, and Oscar winning smile. "Hello ladies."

"This is Santana Lopez, and this is Brittany Pierce." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Im a fan of both, nice to finally meet you ladies. Happy Birthday Santana." Zachary smiled with kissing both of their hands. He pulled out the chair for Mercedes. "Baby, I'm going to grab a round of drinks for everyone from the bar." He kissed he softly on the cheek before walking away.

"Damn Cedes, he is fine." Santana spit out as soon as he was out of earshort.

"I know!" Mercedes beamed.

"You are glowing honey." Brittany added.

"So when do you have time for a boyfriend." Santana asked while raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not always with you bitches." Mercedes laughed. "I met him a few months ago as a club I was hosting a party for. He is a producer."

"You two look great together." Brittany added.

"Thanks."

"Why haven't we met him, or heard about him? Does he have kids? How old is he? Does he live with his mother? Does his mother live with him? What's his credit score? How old is he?" Santana began to rattle off questions quickly.

Brittany turned her head and kissed her. "Relax." She giggled.

"This is why!" Mercedes laughed. "You are crazy over protective Santana."

"I just want to make sure he is good enough for you Cedes," Santana said softly.

"I know babe, but he treats me like a queen Santana." Mercedes smiled shyly.

"Are you really happy?" Santana asked. "Like really happy?"

"I am, Santana. I really, really am." Mercedes told her.

"Okay, then I will put Snix up for now….but I want him to know I will go Lima Heights on his ass if he hurts you." Santana told her with a smile.

11pm. Santana and Brittany were back in the hotel suite cuddled on the couch. "Today was amazing Brittany." Santana said softly.

"I wanted to make sure you had the best birthday possible baby." Brittany told her.

"It was Brittany….it really was." Santana smiled while kissing the blonde on the neck.

"Are you tired?" Brittany asked.

"Not really." Santana replied while slipping her heels off.

"Ok, because it's time for dessert." Brittany picked Santana up bridal style and laid her on the bed in the bedroom portion of the suite. She slowly took the Latina's dress off and slipped hers off. She had Santana sit by the headboard completely naked. She ran her hands over the Latina's body before sauntering to the stereo and turning on music.

Brittany did a strip tease dance routine for the Latina who by the end of the dance was dripping in arousal.

"God baby, I need you right now." Santana panted out. Brittany climbed in bed and on the Latina kissing her slowly allowing their lips to mold perfectly together. Brittany then broke the kiss and picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the bowl of chocolate next to it and running it down Santana's chest. She then slowly licked up the chocolate and fed Santana the strawberry.

"I need you now Brit…" Santana panted out while flipping them over and hungrily kissing Brittany.

"No, I want to please you baby." Brittany flipped them over and spread Santana's legs open quickly licking her and find her clit and sucking on it…within minutes Santana came undone.

"Shit..Im sorry Brit." Santana quickly said.

"Don't be baby, I'm just getting started." Brittany told her while smiling. She dipped her finger in the bowl of chocolate and stuck in in Santana's mouth enjoying the moaning sounds Santana made as she sucked it off her finger.

Brittany stuck a finger in Santana and slowly began pumping while flicking her tongue over the Latina's clit slowly. "Shitttt B." Brittany added another finger and sped up the rhythm and Santana began rocking her hips into Brittany's hands.

"I wanna feel you baby." Santana moaned out.

Brittany moved up and kissed Santana deeply forcing her tongue to touch every inch of Santana's mouth it could while lowering her core on the Latina's and slowly grinding down into her.

"B….b…b….." Santana panted out while scratching the blonde's back.

"I love you so much San." Brittany moaned out as Santana began to expertly roll her hips in sync with Brittany.

"I'm c-close Brit." Santana moaned out. "Shit…..B…."

Brittany picked up the pace and began to grinder faster and harder. Santana's hands began to slip down Brittany's back as both their bodies were now dripping in sweat. Santana grabbed the blondes butt and pulled her closer with biting her shoulder to keep from screaming.

"Come again for me baby…..I want you to come first." Brittany groaned out trying to keep her orgasm in check.

With one final thrust Santana came undone again screaming out loudly and gripping Brittany tightly, Brittany then allowed herself to peak as well before collapsing on top of Santana peppering kisses over her chest and face.

"I love you so much San….I cant live without you baby."

"You will never have to Brit."

Brittany rolled on the side of Santana and kissed her softly on the neck while cupping her breast. "Happy Birthday my love."

"Thank you baby." Santana panted out still trying to catch her breath.

Brittany pulled Santana on top of her. "Ready for round 3?" She asked with a smile while sitting up and having the Latina straddle her.

* * *

**Thoughts on the chapter...**

**Hannah is back! Yay! I know you all love her.**

**Mercedes and Zachary are back next chapter with more info on him and their relationship**

**Quinn is still apologizing to Brit...did you like their moment?**

**How romantic was the day Brit planned for Santana's birthday?**

**Santana opening a center for rape victims?! Will it help or hurt her in the end?**

**Small touch of celebrity Santana**


	58. Tell The Truth

**Thanks for all the reviews and PMs for the last chapter.**

**We are back to the 58th chapter because I deleted the Q&A chapter posts since I assumed everyone read them already**

7am. Santana's cell phone rang for the 4th time that morning. Brittany slowly woke and rubbed Santana's back while kissing the top of her head before she untangled herself from the Latina who was laying on her chest in a deep sleep and got up to go the living room portion of the suite and answer. She unlocked Santana's phone and saw 3 calls from her agent and one call from Puck.

Brittany called Puck back right away, hoping nothing happened to Noah.

_Hey Puck….this is Brittany, San is still sleep. Is everything ok?_

_Oh….ok. That sounds great._

_Yeah we check out at 1pm so we will be there around 2pm._

_Ok thanks Puck, see you there_

Brittany hung up the phone and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchenette before heading back to the bedroom and slipping back in bed. She rubbed Santana's back. "Sanny, wake up baby." Brittany said softly while kissing her on the back.

Santana stirred and turned over wiggling closer to Brittany exhaling slowly. Brittany smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face before rubbing her back again. "Come on baby wake up." Santana slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey Brit," She rasped out with a smile.

Brittany smiled back. "Hey you, good morning." Brittany slid down so she was eye level with the Latina. She leaned forward and kissed her gently while rubbing her cheek softly. Santana immediately deepened the kiss and moaned softly when Brittany slipped her tongue in and battled her own for dominance. "How did you sleep?"

Santana closed her eyes again. "Really good, I haven't slept that sound in weeks." Santana opened her eyes again and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist moving closer. "I can't sleep without you Brit." She smiled and leaned forward kissing Brittany again.

"Your phone has been ringing all morning San." Brittany began just as Santana's phone rang again. "See." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana hid her face in Brittany's chest. "Let it ring Brit." She whispered out. "I just want to lay here and cuddle with you."

"It's your agent baby for the 4th time." Brittany said while handing her the phone.

Santana sat up quickly while her eyes widened. "W-w-what do you think he wants? Did I get the part?" Santana stuttered out as her breathing picked up. "No I probably didn't, but I did kick ass in the audition."

Brittany rubbed her back. "Oh my God, are you this nervous after every audition?" Brittany smiled. "Calm down and breathe." She laughed softly and kissed her on the cheek. She reached over and handed her the water bottle. "Take a few sips." Brittany stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. "Stand up."

Santana stood up as Brittany pulled her into a tight hug. "You got this baby." She handed Santana her cell phone. "Go call you agent back."

Santana nodded and went to the living room to call her agent back. Brittany ran to the bathroom and drew a bubble bath for the two of them and ordered room service to bring breakfast around 10. Brittany then pulled out Santana's birthday gift and set it on the bed.

She peeped out the door at Santana and saw her pacing back and forth. "Call your agent Sanny." She called out when she made eye contact with the Latina.

Brittany pulled out her phone and called Hannah.

**_Hey Hannah_**

_God Brit why are you calling so early….why are you even up didn't you two have sex all night? Shouldn't you be tired?_

Brittany laughed. **_I don't want you talking to Mercedes anymore. You both are way too curious about me and San's sexcapades._**

_Gross Brit._ Hannah laughed._ Seriously it's like 7 why are you calling?_

**_I wanted to check on you and Noah, how did last night go?_**

_It went good, I gave him the oatmeal bath like you asked and we watched Disney movies all night._

**_What time did he go to bed Hannah?_**

Hannah laughed nervously. _Ummmmm 11ish?_

**_Hannah what the hell, I told you he needed to stay on routine._**

_Relax Brit, it was a Friday night, and we literally just camped out and watched movies, it's not like he was up playing. He sat cuddled in my lap the whole time._

**_You are spoiling him Han, _**Brittany whined out.

_I'm supposed to I'm his only aunt. I actually think you are too hard on him sometimes, Brit he is 5._

**_Hannah don't start this…._**

_Fine, I'm sorry for letting him stay up late Brit._

**_Does he have a fever?_**

_No he doesn't, he is still cuddled in my lap actually._

**_You slept with him? _**Brittany asked while laughing

_Yeah, _Hannah laughed. _I'm a sucker for this little boy, He convinced me to make a fort in the den…so that's where we are_

**_I'm sorry for overreacting Hannah, ok? Noah staying up late one night when his favorite aunt is in town is fine._**Brittany smiled

_What's wrong Brit? You seem tense_

**_I'm fine Han, we will be home this afternoon. Thanks again for watching him Han._**

_Trust me its my pleasure_

Santana came running into the room. "I got the part Brit! I got the part!" She screamed out while jumping in Brittany's arms and wrapping her legs around her waist. Brittany spun her around while peppering kisses to her face and neck.

"Oh my GOD! I knew you could do it Sanny!" Brittany screamed out while falling to the bed with Santana on top of her. She rolled over so she was on top of the Latina and kissed her slowly.

"Congratulations baby." Brittany said while wiping the Latinas tears away. "You did it San….you are now the star of your own sitcom."

Santana smiled brightly as tears streamed down her face. "I did it!" She screamed out while pulling Brittany down to kiss her.

Once the kiss broke Santana looked over and saw the huge box on the bed. "What's this Brit?" She asked while pointing to the box.

Brittany sat up and pulled the Latina into her lap. "This baby, is your birthday gift." Brittany said with a smile.

"Ummm so what was the spa day yesterday?" Santana laughed.

"That was to help you relax." Brittany said softly while kissing her on the neck before sliding the box closer to them. "Open it."

Santana took the top off the box and pulled out a shoebox, which housed a pair of black Louboutin pumps. "Brit!" Santana squealed before turning around and kissing Brittany.

"Try them on." Brittany said softly while peppering kisses to the back of Santana's neck while rubbing her side. Santana slipped on the left shoe and was taking the right shoe out of the protective bag when a diamond bracelet fell out.

"You are spoiling me Brit." Santana said softly while shaking her head. "This is too much." She turned around so she was straddling the blonde.

"You deserve it and so much more San. I love you so much baby." Brittany kissed her. "I ran us a bath to relax in before breakfast comes up."

The two were relaxing in the bubble bath when Santana spoke up. "Brit?"

"Yeah babe?" Brittany whispered out while running her hands over the Latina's thighs.

"Noah asked me for a baby brother or sister." Santana said softly.

Brittany laughed. "Really?"

Santana nodded. "H-have you thought about when you want to expand our family?" Santana grabbed Brittany's hands. "I mean I know now isn't the right time with your teaching job in Paris and me getting this show but I think we should talk about it at least."

"I agree, we should talk about it. We need to pick a day to get married as well." Brittany told her while kissing her shoulder.

"I was thinking November for the wedding." Santana said softly.

Brittany thought for a minute. "This year?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah is that too soon?"

Brittany shook her head. "Today wouldn't be soon enough baby." Santana blushed and turned her head to kiss capture Brittany's lips. "Any reason why November?"

Santana shifted so she was lying on her side and resting her head on Brittany's chest so she could wrap her arms around the blonde. "November is officially when we got back together and you moved in for good."

Brittany smiled. "Ok, November it is, do you want a big wedding?"

Santana shook her head. "Not really. You?"

Brittany shrugged. "We can do something small with just friends and family."

Santana nodded. "That sounds perfect."

"I want to carry the first baby San." Brittany said quickly.

"What about your body Brit….you are a professional dancer. " Santana said while sitting up. "I can carry, it will be a little easier with my job."

"I own a studio San, I'm a teacher, I gave up on touring and dancing. I've seen the world already and those days are behind me." Brittany told her. "I want to carry our beautiful little girl or handsome baby boy."

"Are you sure Brit?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I am, San this is your big break, you are the star of a sitcom. Hell the show is called _Santana_!" Brittany said with a smile. "This show is going to sky rocket your career I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that."

"You really are amazing Brit." Santana said with a soft smile. "I don't know if I say it enough but I really do appreciate you Brit….like everything you do for not only me but for Noah as well baby."

"You say it and you show it daily San." Brittany told her while pulling her into a heated kiss. "So wedding this year and baby next year?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Brit." Santana replied while lying back on Brittany's chest and lazily kissing her.

"The water is getting cold." Brittany said. "Ready to get out?"

"Yeah we can." Santana replied while sitting up.

They got back in bed and instantly began kissing and running their hands over each other which led to sex. Santana fell back asleep within minutes after orgasming. Brittany laid down next to the Latina for several minutes stroking her hair and staring at her before she slipped out of bed and went to the living room to make a call.

She sat on the couch and waited for the other party to answer.

_Hi Mr Dawkins, I mean Christopher. Yeah I wanted to call and submit my resignation for the remaining of the camp. I won't be returning to Paris and I'm going to pass on the permanent position as well, but thank you for considering me. Take care.._

Brittany sighed and placed her phone on the table and held her head in her hands. She started to stand up when she saw Santana in the doorway.

"Why did you just do that Brit?" Santana asked softly.

2pm. Brittany and Santana arrived at the hospital for lunch with Quinn and Mercedes. The blonde was starting to get antsy sitting in her hospital room so Puck convinced her nurses to let use one of the private waiting rooms for a few hours to talk with the girls.

There was an awkward tension between the pair that was quickly noticed by Quinn when they walked in the room.

"Hey babe." Santana said softly while greeting Quinn with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey San," Quinn said while raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" She whispered in her ear before letting her go. Santana simply shook her head and headed over to the babies and began fussing over Noelle.

Brittany greeted Quinn in a similar manner and took a seat in a chair next to Quinn's bed and began going through her phone.

Trying to alleviate some tension she quickly spoke up. "We have the private waiting room just across the hall. Mercedes and Rachel should be here in a few minutes." Quinn said. "Noelle has on the dress you bought her San." She added with a smile.

Santana felt a surge of anger jolt through her body. "Rachel is back in town?" She hissed out. "Brit let's leave."

Brittany looked over at the Latina and frowned. "Why?"

"Come on San don't leave." Quinn said sadly. "You just got here."

"No one is leaving," Mercedes said while walking in the room. "We are going to sit around and eat appetizers and talk like adults." She then walked in giving Quinn, Brittany, and Santana each a kiss on the cheek to greet them.

Rachel walked in behind Mercedes greeting Quinn and Brittany before ignoring Santana and kissing the babies. Santana's face was now flushed and she was wringing her wrists.

The tension in the room was extremely high at this point so Brittany went over to the Latina grabbing her wrists to still them and hugged her. She whispered in her ear. "We can finish our argument or fight or whatever we are doing later."

Santana wiped her eyes and sniffled before nodding. "Ok." Brittany leaned back to look at Santana's face. "Come with me." She grabbed Santana's hand. "We will be back in a few minutes." Brittany announced to the room.

Quinn nodded. "Ok, I'm waiting on Puck to come so he can sit with the babies."

Brittany led Santana down the hall and into a stairwell. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Santana wiped her eyes. "Because I'm pissed. I don't want Rachel here or around Quinn or around the babies."

Brittany frowned in confusion. "Ok…what happened while I was in Paris?"

"Rachel raped Quinn." Santana hissed out.

"What?!" Brittany almost screamed. "Santana….rape is a really strong word. I don't think Rachel raped Quinn in Vegas." Brittany told her while sitting next to her on a step. "The way Quinn described the story that night, it seems like she kind of started it. You should be really careful of accusing people of that."

"They've had sex more than just that time. Puck has a tape, and I asked Rachel and she said they did around 6 or 7 times, but I asked Quinn and she swears she only slept with her once….in Vegas." Santana replied while leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Why are you so upset by that? It doesn't involve you baby…that's them and their affairs and their marriages on the line." Brittany asked while rubbing her thumb over Santana's knuckle.

"It pisses me off because she admitted that she knew something was off with Q but she kept doing stuff with her anyways." Santana said angrily. "She took advantage of her."

Brittany nodded and thought carefully before speaking. "Does it bother you that they had sex, or that Rachel noticed something was up with Quinn and you didn't?"

Santana sat up. "This isn't about me Brit."

"I think it is baby." Brittany told her while shifting on the step to face her. "I think you feel guilty for not noticing a change in Quinn before all this stuff happened."

"Maybe…" Santana shook her head. "But right now, I'm mad for that bitch taking advantage of Quinn."

"San, Quinn is a grown woman….she is 29 years old with a career, a husband, and 4…well technically 5 kids." Brittany said gently. "She is the only one responsible for her actions. She made the choice not to take her medicine. Whether or not she blacked out or was completely aware of what happened, Rachel is not the only one to blame for their current situation. Everything that has happened recently with Quinn is her own doing."

Santana put her head in her hands and groaned loudly. Brittany rubbed her back. "Come on let's go back."

Brittany stood up and pulled the Latina into a tight hug. "Please be nice today."

She kissed her softly on the tip of the nose.

Brittany and Santana walked back to the room hand in hand as Eli and Manny came running up to Santana. "Happy Birthday Aunt Sanny!" They said happily together while handing her homemade cards. Manny then noticed that Brittany was there too and his eye widened.

"Thanks boys." She smiled and leaned down to give them each a kiss.

"Aunt B is back!" He said while hugging her leg. Brittany smiled and picked him up.

"Hey boys….what's up?" She said with a smile.

Eli ran back over to stare at Noelle. Santana walked over and picked up Eli so he could see her better. "You like being a big brother Eli?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah Ima teach her everything and protect her from monsters and stuff." He said proudly. "Daddy said that's what big brothers do."

Santana nodded. "Your daddy is right, I know you will be a great big brother sweetheart."

"Can we come play with Noah today?" He asked.

"Noah is still sick but next week you should be able to. " Santana told him while setting him down.

"Alright ladies, everything is set up for you." Puck said with a smile.

Quinn walked over to him and kissed him softly. "Did you get food for yourself and the boys?"

"Yeah we are all taken care of Q." Puck answered. "Go talk to your girls."

The girls all went across the hall and settled in. Brittany sat close to Santana on one of the small couches and rested her hand on her thigh as a momentary truce, Santana knew exactly what the gesture meant and placed her hand on the blondes and squeezed it. One rule of theirs was to never fight or argue in public, they had the same rule back in high school.

"So a lady, let's catch up." Mercedes said with a smile. "What's going on with everyone?"

"Let's start with your secret boyfriend first." Santana said with a smirk.

Mercedes blushed and started to speak but Quinn cut her off. "Let's start with singing Happy Birthday and cutting your cake San." She said with a smile.

After they all sang Happy Birthday and handed Santana gifts, the Latina cut the cake and was passing out pieces. She initially didn't give Rachel one but Brittany shot her a glare so she rolled her eyes and handed the brunette a piece of cake without making eye contact at her.

She then settled back close to Brittany on the couch and shared a piece of cake with her allowing Brittany to feed her some cake before kissing her softly.

"So you have a boyfriend Cedes?" Quinn asked with a smile. "Who is this mystery guy and why haven't we all met him?"

Mercedes smiled. "His name is Zachary, San and Brit met him last night at San's birthday dinner. He's a producer, he's 30, no he doesn't live with his mother," She paused and looked at Santana, who nodded and winked at her. "He doesn't have kids, he graduated with a music degree from Harvard."

"You seem smitten." Rachel chimed in. "If you are truly are, why keep him a secret? You must have some doubt."

Santana balled up her fists. "Look here adulteress…"

Brittany quickly shoved a piece of cake in the Latina's mouth and shook her head. Santana glared at the brunette while chewing the cake avoiding the disapproving look so knew Brittany was giving her.

"I have no doubts at all Rachel, I just didn't want jinx it. It's only been a few months and I'm falling in love with him already, he treats me like a queen…he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world when he looks at me." Mercedes smiled brightly. "It's just we are so over protective of each other that I didn't want my crazy ass friends to scare him off."

"Yeah Miss Lima Heights over there never misses a chance to threaten someone to protect us." Quinn said with a smile.

"Damn right Q." Santana said with a wink while leaning in to Brittany and kissing her on the neck.

"Well when Quinnie gets out of the hospital we are having a welcome to the group BBQ for Zachary at our house." Brittany said with a smile while looking over at the Latina.

"That's a great idea Brit." Santana agreed.

"Really?" Mercedes said. "Thanks girls." She got up and hugged the both of them.

"Just let him know that threat still stands." Santana said with a playful glare.

"Your turn Santana….what's new?" Quinn asked. "Any auditions or new songs you want to share?"

Santana and Brittany both instantly smiled. "I got the lead role in a sitcom…so be on the lookout for _Santana_ this fall." She gushed out.

"Shut up!" Quinn screamed out. "Get your ass over here and give me a hug superstar."

"Congrats San!" Mercedes exclaimed out. "I can't wait to watch."

Santana got up and hugged Quinn tightly. "I'm so proud of you." Quinn whispered to her. "So proud of you San."

After the excitement of Santana's new gig died down Quinn spoke up. "Ok, Rachel you go now."

"I would want just thank Santana for ruining my marriage." Rachel said softly while glaring at the latina.

Quinn frowned in confusion, while Mercedes dropped her head to hands, and Santana rolled her eyes before glaring at the brunette.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked while grabbing Santana's forearm to ensure the Latina didn't stand up.

"Thanks to Santana opening her big mouth last week I ended up having to tell Finn about Quinn and I." Rachel snapped. "To which, he left and hasn't been home since."

"What about us?" Quinn asked.

"Oh God." Mercedes said softly.

"Do not say a word baby." Brittany leaned over and said to Santana. "Let them talk this out."

"Are you serious right now Quinn?" Rachel said while standing up. "We've had a like 6 month affair."

"Ummmm, no we haven't Rachel." Quinn said. "We have sex once in Vegas." She whispered. "Which was a mistake."

"You can't be serious Quinn." Rachel responded. "We've had sex constantly…what about the 3 day long sex session we had when the twins went on that Disney cruise with Mercedes and Noah while his mother partied in Paris."

A fresh wave of anger flashed through Santana and she began to shake. Brittany grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers and began to pepper kisses on her neck to keep her calm.

"That's not fair to Santana and you know it Rachel, she takes care of Noah constantly. She's a damn good mother." Mercedes quickly snapped. "Think about what you saying and stop talking out of your ass."

"Fine, sorry Santana, you do take good care of Noah." Rachel said sincerely.

Brittany rubbed the small of Santana's back to keep her calm, as Santana was now bouncing her leg up and down ferociously.

When Santana didn't respond Rachel continued. "Quinn we had sex all over your house, remember with the cool whip…"

"Spare us the fuckin details Berry." Santana stated.

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Quinn asked. "We only had sex once…that was the time in Vegas."

"Don't try to use your disease as a cover up Quinn." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"She doesn't have a disease you freak." Santana spat out. "It's a mental ilness and Quinn has owned up to everything and has never used her being bipolar as an excuse or a crutch." She started to stand up but Brittany held her down. "Let me go Brit."

"No," Brittany said softly. "Stay seated….please."

"Quinn, please tell the truth." Rachel pleaded.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about Rachel." Quinn said genuinely.

"Fine, I'm out of here." Rachel said sadly. "The truth will come out Quinn….it always does." Rachel then left the room.

"I'm not lying….I only slept with Rachel once. I only remember one time." Quinn said slowly.

Mercedes got up and sat next to her wrapping an arm around her. "Are you sure Q?" Mercedes asked cautiously. "We wont judge you."

"I swear I don't remember any other times." Quinn said as tears started to come out. "What have I done?"

"Q.." Santana said softly. "There was more than one time. P-Puck has you two on the nanny cam."

"Oh God! No…" She whispered out. "Santana I swear to God I don't remember any other times." Quinn said honestly. "You have to believe me."

Santana nodded as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She walked over to Quinn and kneeled down in front of her. "I believe Q ok?" She grabbed Quinn's hand. "I believe you."

Brittany came over and sat on the other side of Quinn leaning her head the blondes shoulder.

"Puck is going to leave me." Quinn whispered out sadly as tears streamed down her face.

Later that evening, Santana walked in the den where Noah was sleep across Hannah's lap in the den as the young blonde watched TV. "Why don't you take Noah up to bed and come help us with dinner Hannah." She said softly.

Hannah nodded. "Ok."

Once Hannah returned from laying Noah down she walked in the kitchen. "Ummm, what do you want me to do?"

"You can start by snapping those peas for me." Santana said softly while pointing to the bowl on the table.

"Am I in trouble?" Hannah asked.

Brittany laughed. "No Han, you aren't. Santana and I just like cooking together and we thought we would invite you to join tonight. That's all."

"Besides, you need to learn how to cook more than pizza, pancakes, s'mores, and mac n cheese." Santana teased.

"Hey Noah ate it last night." Hannah said while laughing.

"Noah is obsessed with you. He would probably eat dirt if you offered it to him." Santana laughed while bringing the platter of chicken cutlets over to the table. "Once you are done with those we are going to bread the chicken."

Midnight. Santana and Brittany were both lying in bed; they hadn't really talked much since dinner. Brittany was in the office looking over emails from her studio, while Santana was down in the studio listening to some of her songs tweaking them.

"Are you sleep Brit?" Santana asked rolling over to the face the blonde, who was lying on her back.

"No, I'm awake." Brittany turned to face the Latina. "What's wrong?"

"Can we finish our conversation from the hotel earlier?" Santana asked softly while scooting closer to the blonde.

"Sure." Brittany sighed.

"Why did you quit Brittany?" Santana asked her while grabbing her hand.

"I didn't like being away from you and Noah." Brittany explained. "You both are my life San…I'm 29 years old and I'm ready to settle down and start a family." Brittany leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You are my future baby….dancing isn't."

"Brit…I don't want you to give up your career for me…that's not fair." Santana told her.

"I'm not giving up my career San, I still own the studio baby. Dancing is my passion, yes but I really loving teaching as well. " Brittany paused. "I don't need to be in Paris to teach. I can do that here. I actually want to expand the studio anyways."

"I just don't want you to resent me in the future for passing up this opportunity."

"I wont San. Trust me." Brittany pulled the Latina closer and kissed her. "I love you baby, and I belong in LA with you."

"I love you too Brit."

Brittany deepened the kiss and rolled on top of the Latina kissing her neck and running hands under her shirt. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck while sliding her shirt off of her.

3 weeks later. May 13th. Quinn was changing Noelle's diaper when Puck walked into the nursery with Quinton and laid him in his crib.

"Hey babe." Quinn said with a smile. Puck didn't answer he instead turned and walked out of the room. Quinn laid Noelle in her crib and kissed her softly on the forehead before kissing Quinton before turning on the baby monitor and leaving the room.

Quinn walked into the bedroom where Puck was sitting on the side of the bed taking his shoes off. "Hey." She said softly as he pulled his shirt off. She climbed in bed and started to massage his shoulders while kissing his neck. "I know we can't have sex again yet but I there are other things we can do." She whispered out.

"Not interested." Puck said while standing up.

"Noah what is wrong with you? You've barely said two words to me since I got home from the hospital." Quinn said while standing up in front of him. "Don't think I don't feel you slip out of bed at night and sleep downstairs."

Puck pulled off his jeans and put on a pair of sweats.

"Dammit Puck talk to me!" Quinn screamed out.

"You want to talk Q?" Puck said softly. "Let's talk about why the hell you were cheating on me with Rachel."

Quinn swallowed slowly.

"Speechless now huh?" Puck said with tears in his eyes.

"I I-I really don't remember sleeping with her aside from Vegas." Quinn said through tears.

"What happened in Vegas?" Puck asked stepping back as Quinn reached for his hand.

"Vegas was a stupid mistake on my part…I was drunk, I was depressed, I was….stupid and I cheated on you. I regret it Puck….I'm sorry." Quinn told him.

"Are you sorry because you got caught?" Puck asked while sniffling. "Or are you really sorry Lucy?"

"Baby please believe me….I'm sorry. I made a big stupid mistake." Quinn pleaded. "Puck I swear on everything I love I do not remember sleeping with Rachel any other time."

Puck went to the dresser and pulled out a dvd and put it in. "Sit down." He told Quinn who nodded and sat down. He pressed play and the two of them watched Rachel walk into their living room and sit down. It shows Quinn quickly straddling the brunette kissing her passionately while ripping Rachel's clothes off.

"What is this?" Quinn asked as her eyes widened.

"This is you and Rachel having sex in our damn living room." Puck hissed.

"I don't want to watch this Puck." Quinn said while turning her head.

"I didn't want to see it either Quinn." Puck said while fast-forwarding which showed the two women in a number of positions naked around the living room. The final scene is Quinn sitting on the couch still naked after Rachel left with a distraught look on her face. She gets up and stumbles slightly swaying, she pauses and holds on to the arm of the couch, she then suddenly lunges and picks up a flower pot and smashes it against the wall.

"What is this Puck?" Quinn asked getting uncomfortable watching herself parade around naked on screen.

"I don't know I didn't watch this far." Puck said while sitting down.

Quinn was mumbling incoherently even screaming at times at the wall. She suddenly fell back on the couch seeming to pass out.

"What the fuck are you doing Q?" Puck asked while looking to the blonde who had tears in her eyes.

"I don't remember any of this Puck….I don't remember any of this." Quinn said softly. "Turn it off please."

"No." Puck said while wrapping his arm around Quinn and pulling her closer to lean on him. "That is not you….look at your eyes baby." He rewinded to the part were Quinn was staring off in space on the couch and zoomed in. "You're eyes are almost black and distant."

He then fast-forwarded back to the spot that were at. In the video Quinn was passed out and motionless for close to 5 minutes before she stirred and slowly sat up. She looked down and noticed she was naked and quickly and frantically looked for clothes to cover herself up with. She stood up and noticed the smashed pot in the corner and shook her head before leaving the room and coming back with a broom and dustpan.

"I remember this part….I woke up naked and freaked out. I thought someone had broken in and that's why the pot was smashed. I went to San's house right away and stayed until you called and said you were home." Quinn recalled.

"You blacked out Q." Puck said softly. "Your body movements and gestures were all choppy as well….that wasn't you." Puck shook his head. "That's the same look you had in your eyes when you attacked Santana."

"I'm sorry Puck." She cried.

He sighed and turned the TV off pulling Quinn in his lap kissing her forehead and rubbing her back as she sobbed. Once she calmed down he had her lay down on the bed.

"Q I love you….you know that….you should know that." Puck kneeled down next to the bed and wiped her tears away. "I pledged to stay by your side for better and for worse." Puck swallowed. "This is definitely a for worse time."

Quinn choked on a sob. "Are you leaving me?"

"No, I'm not leaving you Q." Puck said softly. "You are the mother of my 5 kids….we have newborns Quinn…I would never leave to raise 4 kids alone….but I need space. While I can force myself to accept that you slept with Rachel during a black out or manic episode and forgive you for that…you admitted to sleeping with her in Vegas." Puck teared up. "You cheated on me purposely Quinn."

Quinn closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Look at me Quinn…." Puck said while grabbing her hand. "Im not leaving you ok?" Quinn nodded. "But I need space so I will be sleeping in my office on the pull out bed."

"Puck…"

"I just need to sort this out Quinn…" Puck said softly while kissing her on the forehead. "I will be monitoring your pills Quinn to make you are taking them daily and I want you to go to counseling for your condition, and we are starting our counseling sessions back up as well."

"Ok…" Quinn whispered out.

He picked up the baby monitor from the dresser and slipped it in his pocket. "Take a nap and get some rest Q, I will look after the kids for the next couple hours." He leaned over and ghosted his lips over her hers lightly. "I still love you baby."

Quinn sniffled. "I love you too." She the closed her eyes only after she heard Puck close the bedroom door.

Brittany was sitting in the den on her ipad watching YouTube videos to get inspiration for some new routines when Noah came in the room. "I wanna go outside."

"How do you properly ask Noah?" Brittany replied her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Can I go outside momma?" Noah said sweetly. Brittany looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Please?" He added.

"Did you practice your writing already?" Brittany asked.

"No." Noah shook his head.

"Practice your writing first then you may play in the backyard." Brittany replied while leaning over and picking up his notebook and handing him a pencil. "The alphabet 5 times and your name 10 times baby."

"When is mommy coming home?" Noah asked while he sat on the floor with his notebook.

"She is filming today…so probably not until late." Brittany told him

1am. A tired Santana came into the house kicking her shoes off right away. She saw a note from Brittany on the fridge that dinner was wrapped up in the microwave for her. Santana took the plate out of the microwave and placed it in the fridge too tired to eat. She grabbed a bottle of water and dragged herself upstairs.

She stopped in Noah's room and kissed him on the forehead before rubbing his back and leaving the room. She then walked into her bedroom and saw Brittany sleep lying with a pillow between her knees. She kneeled down and kissed her forehead noticing she was sweating. She pulled the covers down to her waist and took a tissue and wiped the blonde's forehead.

She stripped her clothes off and went in the bathroom taking a hot shower; she brushed her teeth and put her hair in a messy bun before putting on a tank top and boyshorts and crawling in bed. She leaned over and kissed Brittany on the lips and closed her eyes to fall asleep when she heard Brittany softly moan.

She struggled to open her eyes at the blonde. "Brit?"

"Hmmmmmmm." The blonde moaned out.

Santana sat up. "What's wrong baby?"

"I have cramps. I'm ok. Go back to bed." Brittany whispered. "You worked almost 18 hours today."

Santana got out of bed and got the heating pad out of the closet, a cup of water, some aspirin, and a cool compress. She went to Brittany's side of the bed and plugged up the heating pad. "Lift your arm baby." Santana strapped the heating pad around her waist making sure it rested mainly on her back. "Here take these pills."

"Go back to sleep San." Brittany said while sitting up.

"Let me take care of you Brit." Santana said softly and sleepily. "Stop fighting it."

Brittany took the pills and laid back down immediately. Santana crawled back in bed and dabbed the cool towel down the blonde's chest before finally resting it on the blondes forehead. She then slowly rubbed Brittany's stomach. "Is the heating pad working yet baby?"

"A little bit." Brittany said with her eyes closed. "How was work?"

"Long." Santana whispered out. "But I love being back on set."

Brittany opened her eyes and looked at Santana. "You look exhausted." Brittany laid her hand on the Latina's hip. "Go to sleep San."

"Not until I know you feel better." Santana said while still rubbing Brittany's stomach and kissing her softly on the lips. "I want to take care of you tonight."

"Ok." Brittany said with small smile closing her eyes.

**Puck and Quinn finally talked about the cheating….Puck needing space but choosing to stay married with her? Thoughts…**

**Is Brittany right about Santana being mad that Rachel noticed Quinn's being different instead of her?**

**Brittany turning down the job offer in Paris…..I'm sure you all are happy now. Lol**

**Santana talks to Quinn about her and Rachel in the next chapter and gets to the bottom of the Richard situation and finds out if Puck really did push her**


	59. The Most Important Thing

**I replied to everyone via PM again already and had some great conversations so thanks for that**

**GUEST: Don't count Santana out as carrying another baby, Brittany is just volunteering to carry the next baby right now but a lot can change in year ;)**

6am. Santana's alarm went off….loudly. She groaned and picked up her phone to check the time and shut the alarm off so she didn't wake Brittany up. She turned back over rubbed the blonde's stomach once more before kissing her softly and sliding out of bed to start getting ready to head to set.

She walked sleepily to Noah's room and sat on the edge of his bed to wake him up. "Wake up mijo." She said softly while rubbing his back. "Time for school baby."

Noah wiggled before fluttering his eyes open and smiling instantly. "Mommy!" He said excitedly.

"Good morning baby." She said with a smile while kissing him on the forehead. He quickly crawled from under the covers and moved to her lap hugging her tightly. "I don't like when you work."

Santana sighed softly to herself. "I know you don't baby."

"You're never home anymore." He whispered out.

"I've worked before sweetheart, we have talked about me going back to work baby." Santana started.

"I know." Noah said sadly.

"What did we discuss?" Santana asked while turning Noah so he was straddling her and looking her in the eyes.

"You don't have a job like normal mommies." Noah said shakily. "So you have to go the studios and stay for long hours sometimes."

Santana smiled sadly. "That's right." She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. 'I know I haven't been home a lot lately but I promise we will spend some time together just us two ok?" She said softly.

"Can momma come too?" He asked while sitting up.

"Of course baby, we will do whatever you want to do on Sunday." Santana told him with a smile

"Really?" He asked with a smile.

Santana smiled and tapped him on the nose. "Yes really." She set him down on the floor. "Why don't you get dressed and mommy will make you breakfast before school."

Santana stood up and made his bed for him and tossed a few stray toys in his toy box before leaving the room. She went back to her room to check on Brittany. She walked over to the blonde's side of the bed and sat on the edge rubbing her stomach softly after taking the heating pad off of her.

"Good morning." Brittany said softly with her eyes still closed.

"How are you feeling baby?" Santana asked her.

"A little better." Brittany told her while opening her eyes which were full of pain and glassed over.

"Awwwwwww, you don't look like you feel better Brit." Santana leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I wish I could stay home and hold you until you feel better." The Latina said while leaning down to softly kiss Brittany's stomach before rubbing it again.

Brittany smiled. "No, you my little superstar are going to set today so you can start working on that Emmy." Brittany whispered out.

"Well, I'm going to make you some breakfast and leave it on the stove, and I will take Noah to school this morning." Santana kissed her softly on the lips before standing back up and heading to the bathroom to grab the blonde more pills.

"What time are you done today?" Brittany asked.

"I'm done with my scenes pretty early this morning so I should be home around 3ish." Santana called out from the bathroom while bringing the blonde a glass of water.

"Ok, I should be home around 3 as well." Brittany said while sitting up.

"You can't dance like this baby." Santana told her.

"I just have a bunch of meetings." Brittany said. "I should be fine."

Santana nodded. "Well, take it easy ok Brit? Please." Santana kissed her before heading to the bathroom to start getting dressed.

Later that afternoon. Brittany and Santana were waiting for Noah after school. Brittany was still not feeling the greatest so she was leaning against the passenger side window of the truck in and out of sleep. Even though Santana insisted that the blonde stay home and rest Brittany thought the car ride would make her feel better but it was instead have the reverse effect.

Santana picked up Noah tossing him in the air when he ran into her arms. "Have a good day at school mijo?" She asked while grabbing his backpack off his back.

"Yeah we got to pick instruments to learn over the summer." He said as Santana opened the door and lifted him in the truck strapping him in his booster seat.

"Hi momma!" He yelled out startling the blonde who had drifted to sleep.

"Shhhhhhhh momma is sleep mijo, she doesn't feel well, inside voices." Santana said softly while shooting an apologetic glance over to Brittany.

"It's ok San," Brittany said while sitting up. "Hey baby, how was school?" She said while turning around putting on the best smile she could.

"Sorry momma." Noah said sheepishly.

"It's okay Noah, I'm not mad." Brittany rubbed his leg. "You aren't in trouble."

"I get to learn the piano." He said happily.

Santana's eyes widened. "Really, that's what you picked Noah?"

"Yeah, you and Aunt Quinn know how to play." He said getting distracted by the bag of apple slices Brittany opened and handed to him for his snack.

"With Quinn and I able to teach him he will be the best in that damn class." Santana said to Brittany with a smirk.

"San…."

"What Brit?" Santana looked over.

"We don't want a repeat of his dance recital do we?" She reminded the Latina while laughing.

Santana sighed and cleared her throat before grabbing Brittany's hand. "Hey, that was one isolated event."

Brittany lifted her hand and kissed it. "I hope so baby. I can't have you getting kicked out of every performance, game, or show Noah is in." She said with a smile before she groaned softly and closed her eyes.

"When we get home I want you to lay down." Santana told the blonde. "I will cook dinner and then give you a massage." She whispered the last part as Brittany leaned her head back against the window and nodded.

"When is the baby coming?" Noah asked suddenly.

"Noelle and Quinton are too young to go visiting Noah; we can call Aunt Quinn and see if we can go visit them tomorrow after school if you want." Santana told him while peeping at him in the rearview mirror as she pulled off from the parking lot.

"Not them, our baby." Noah asked. "You said you and momma would have a baby."

Brittany sat up and raised an eyebrow at the Latina with a small smile.

"So when do we go to the hospital and bring her home." Noah asked growing impatient with the conversation. "I want a girl to protect like Eli."

"T-that's not what I said baby." Santana stuttered out.

Brittany placed a hand on Santana's thigh seeing how flustered she was getting. 'You want a baby sister Noah?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Noah nodded while eating another apple slice. "Eli and Manny got one so I want one too."

Brittany laughed softly. "Noah, we can talk about the baby at dinner. Ok?"

Santana turned a mouthed a thank you to the blonde while sighing.

6pm. Santana was plating dinner when she yelled for Noah, he came running in with Tubby in his hands. "Put Tubby down and wash your hands for dinner mijo." Santana told him.

"Are we having fries?" He asked.

Santana frowned in confusion. "Fries? No baby, we aren't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because we aren't sweetheart, go get washed up for dinner please." Santana said while walking him out of the kitchen.

She then went to the den where Brittany was sleep on the couch. She leaned over and kissed her awake. "Are you hungry Brit?" She said gently while rubbing her stomach softly.

Brittany shrugged.

"Come eat a little sweetheart." Santana said while stroking her hair.

Brittany opened her eyes. "Ok."

Santana helped pull her up and gave her a hug while massaging her lower back. "Feeling better or do you think you need the heating pad for one more night?"

"Prob one more night." Brittany replied.

"We can relax and watch movies in bed tonight." Santana told her. "Is that ok?"

Brittany nodded. "Sounds perfect."

Santana lifted Noah into the chair and tucked a napkin in his shirt.

"Excited to learn the piano Noah?" Brittany asked while buttering his corn on the cob for him.

"Yeah then I can play for the baby." He replied while picking up his broccoli with his hand.

"Noah modales en la mesa, usa el tenedor." Santana chided. "Usted sabe major."

Noah quickly reached for his fork. "Lo siento." He said softly.

Brittany kissed him on the top of the head and sat back down next to Santana slowly. Santana looked at the blonde cautiously, Brittany locked eyes with her and nodded that she was ok. Santana smiled softly and leaned over and kissed her on the neck.

"Did your teacher give you any music to learn or practice with baby?" Santana asked while taking a bite of her salmon.

Noah nodded. "I have stuff in my backpack."

"Ok, we can learn a little this weekend." She told him.

"You have work." He said sadly.

Santana felt her heart break. "I only work tomorrow morning baby, then I'm off all weekend."

"Promise?"

"Mommy promises." Santana held up her pinky to Noah who locked his pinky with hers. She lifted their hands and kissed them softly to seal the promise.

"Then can we go get the baby?" Noah asked. "After we practice piano?"

Santana looked over at Brittany pleading for help with the topic.

"Noah, you don't just pick up a baby from the hospital." Brittany started.

"I know, they come from mommy's stomach." Noah said while pointing at Santana's stomach. "That's where I was."

Santana smiled. "That's right Noah."

"So when do we put the baby in?" Noah asked looking back and forth between the two women.

"We are going to put the baby in my stomach next year sweetie." Brittany said with a smile.

Noah stared at Brittany for a few minutes and shrugged. "Ok." He then began finishing his dinner.

10pm. Santana was lying in bed going over her lines for the next day at work while Brittany took a long hot shower in an attempt to help her severe cramps. She emerged from the bathroom looking exhausted, drained, and in pain. "Awwwww come here baby." Santana cooed out with her arms outstretched.

The Latina was resting her back on a wall of pillows she set up so Brittany could lay comfortably between her legs while they watched a movie. She opened the covers and patted the space between her legs. Brittany slipped in bed and immediately rested her head on the Latina's chest and exhaled. Santana leaned over and got the heating pad and wrapped it over Brittany's lower back.

"Did you take something Brit?"

Brittany nodded and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist wiggling to get comfortable. "Yeah I did."

"This is a bad one huh." Santana stated while pulling the covers over them and rubbing the blonde's stomach while kissing the top of her head softly.

"Yeah it is." Brittany whispered out.

"Do you still want to watch a movie?" Santana asked while picking up the remote control.

"I just want to sleep Sanny, I'm sorry." Brittany whispered out while closing her eyes.

"Don't apologize B, it's ok." Santana reassured her. "We can go to sleep."

Brittany looked up at the Latina, "Its only 10, you don't have to go to sleep. Watch a movie if you want baby."

"Are you sure Brit?" Santana asked her. "I don't want to keep you up."

"As long as I'm in your arms I will be fine and able to fall asleep." Brittany said while closing her eyes again.

Santana smiled. "Ok, let me slide down a little in case I fall asleep that way I don't have to move you later."

Brittany sat up slightly so Santana could slide down into a more comfortable position for sleep. "Ok lay back on me B."

Brittany kissed her softly on the lips. "Thanks Sanny."

"Your welcome Brit Brit, feel better baby." Santana said softly while stroking her hair. She leaned over and turned the lamp off and turned on a movie.

Santana was an hour into the movie when she got a phone call from Quinn.

**_Hey Q….what's up?_**

_Hey S, did I wake you up? Are you busy?_

**_No, Im not busy, just laying in bed with Brit….she's not feeling well, I'm just watching a movie, while she's sleep._**

_Oh, is she ok? What's wrong?_

**_She will be ok...just cramps. Remember how bad hers were in highschool sometimes?_** Santana explained while looking down to make the blonde was still sleep. She rubbed her stomach and rested her arm back on the blonde's waist.

_Oh yeah, i always felt bad her..she wasn't her normal cheerful self. God I didn't miss those at all being pregnant_.

**_What's up Q? You sound kinda down...everything ok with the kids._**

_Yeah they are perfect, I'm holding Quinton right now rocking him to sleep, Noelle is downstairs with Puck and Eli and Manny better be sleep_.

Santana laughed. **_I'm sure Eli is sleep...Manny may be a different story. Don't be alarmed if I steal Noelle from you...she is giving me serious baby fever. _**Santana laughed

Quinn laughed. _I can tell she is. You may have to fight Eli for her. He seriously doesn't let her out of his sight. He's been even falling asleep on the floor in the nursery the past couple nights under her crib._

**_Oh my God...how cute._** Santana gushed out with a smile.

_You and Brit planning on expanding soon?_

**_Yeah we have talked about it briefly...we are thinking next year._**

_Awwww I can't wait…the world finally gets a Brittana baby._ Quinn laughed causing Santana to smile goofily. _Who is going to carry?_

**_She really wants to but I think I should, it will just be easier with our careers. She is a dancer and what if she gets another huge opportunity and she's pregnant you know?_**

_That's true but maybe for Brittany she needs to carry for other reasons. Talk to her and make sure you both are on the same page_

Santana sighed. **_You may be right._**

Brittany began to stir in her sleep so Santana kissed the top of her head softly and rubbed her stomach. She noticed Brittany was sweating again so she took the covers off of them and picked up a magazine from the bed side table and started to fan the blonde for a few minutes before resting her arm securely back on her waist holding her tight.

_Are you busy this weekend...I was hoping we could maybe hang out a little._

**_Sure Q, I will bring Noah to play with the boys_**

_Great…I was worried you would say no_

**_I know we haven't hung out just us two in a while…but I can come over Saturday afternoon, we can do lunch. That work?_**

_Yeah that's fine Puck will be gone all day_.

**_Is this about Puck? You two getting along?_**

_Yeah, well we kind of we talked about Rachel and me….and he made me watch the tape. He didn't leave me but he said he needs space so he is sleeping in his office. I'm just lucky he isn't leaving._

**_Yeah you are babe. He made you watch the tape….how gross and uncomfortable was that?_** Santana shuddered. **_Glad you two are working it out. Puck is a good man Q, he's a great father._**

Quinn sighed. _He's a great husband too._

Santana started to say something else but Brittany tapped violently on Santana's arm to get her to move it but Santana didn't get catch on quick enough to what she meant and Brittany began throwing up on the bed.

**_Shit Q...I gotta go._** Santana tossed her phone on the floor and sat up quickly pulling Brittany up with her so she wouldn't choke on her vomit laying down. She then whipped the comforter off their bodies causing Brittany to throw up on their legs and the sheets.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know what you meant." Santana whispered in her ear while quickly taking the heating pad off and rubbing her back. She grabbed her hair with her left hand and tucked in the back of the blondes tank top.

"S-s-s-orry San..." Brittany started to cry while coughing up the last of her vomit.

"Shhhhh shhhhh don't talk baby, get it all out first." Santana said softly while scooting flush up against the blondes back and firmly pressing her stomach making sure she was done throwing up for the moment. With her other hand she leaned over and got a tissue and wiped Brittany's sweaty forehead quickly tossing it to the floor and grabbing another to wipe her mouth.

In the midst of Brittany crying and throwing up her breathing became choppy and she seemed to struggle. "Brittany baby are you ok?" Santana asked getting nervous that she hadn't calmed down yet.

"Nod if you are ok baby." Santana said frantically.

Brittany slowly nodded and grabbed Santana's hand squeezing it to let her know she was ok. Santana sighed in relief and kissed the back of Brittany's head.

Brittany had a small coughing fit so Santana leaned her back on her chest and held her. Once the blonde stopped Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and hugged her peppering kisses on the side of her neck to calm her down.

Brittany slowly exhaled. "I'm sorry San." She whispered out shakily through tears.

"Don't you apologize for anything sweetheart, it's ok." Santana kissed her on the cheek softly. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Santana stood up and rolled the covers in a ball to take down to the laundry room.

"Are you dizzy or anything?" Santana asked before helping Brittany stand.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Santana sighed. "Ok, stand up for me baby."

Brittany stood up and Santana stripped the sheets off the bed and tossed them in a pile by the comforter. She then opened the balcony door to get some fresh air in the room and to air it out a little as the stench of throw up was filling it quickly.

"I threw up on you." Brittany said sadly while looking down at the Latina's legs.

Santana looked down too. "Yeah, that's okay though baby. Don't worry about that." Santana stretched her arm out. "Come on, let's get in the shower."

Santana led Brittany to the bathroom and turned on the shower while Brittany brushed her teeth. Santana stripped her clothes off, and put clean linen on the bed while she waited for Brittany to get done and strip her clothes off as well. Santana picked up the clothes and tossed them in the hamper right away setting the hamper in the bedroom to take downstairs as well.

"Come on baby." She said softly while stepping in the shower with Brittany. Brittany stepped in shakily. "Are you sure you aren't dizzy Brit?"

"Maybe a little." Brittany whispered.

Santana nodded. "I will go quick, hang on to the shower rails so I can wash you off." Santana wrapped her arm firmly around Brittany's waist to keep the blonde steady.

She then quickly washed the vomit off of herself before she gently ran a warm soapy towel over the blonde's body to clean her. She gave Brittany sporadic soft kisses on the back and shoulder to reassure her she wasn't mad and it was okay.

"Still ok Brit?" Santana asked softly as she began to wash the blonde's hair to get the small amount of vomit off the tips.

Brittany shrugged. "I think I have to throw up again….but I'm not sure."

Santana paused. "Ok, well, uh we are in the shower already, ummm so it should be ok. Just lean forward if you do."

"You should be in bed San; you have to get up early." Brittany said sadly. "I can do all this myself."

"No, I should be right here cleaning you up right now baby." Santana told her.

"But the show…" Brittany started.

"Fuck the show Brit," Santana turned her around. "You are the most important thing right now, making sure you feel better is most important ok?" Santana looked her in her eyes. "My job will never come before you."

Brittany nodded and smiled as best she could. Santana leaned up and kissed her softly while hugging her. "Let's finish your hair so you can lay back down."

After Santana finished washing Brittany's hair she wrapped the blonde in a towel. "I'm going to put this stuff in the laundry room Brit, get dressed and I will be right back up."

Brittany nodded. Santana threw on sweats and a t-shirt quick and ran downstairs. She came back up 20 minutes later with saltine crackers, and a Gatorade.

Brittany was lying down when Santana came back in the room. The Latina slipped back in bed. "Here Brit, eat a few crackers to settle your stomach."

Brittany sat up and ate a few while leaning into Santana, who wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulder and rubbed her stomach gently. Santana glanced over at the clock at saw it was after midnight. She cringed inwardly knowing she needed to wake up at 5 to be in hair and makeup on the other side of town at 7.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Brittany had fallen asleep leaning on her shoulder. She smiled softly and gently slid them both down so Brittany was resting on her chest, she kissed her on the forehead. "Feel better baby." She whispered out before closing her eyes.

The next afternoon Santana walked in the den finding 3 dozen long stem roses of various colors in a big vase on the table with an envelope in front of it. She smiled and smelled the flowers before picking up the envelope and sitting on the couch.

_Hey baby, thank you so much for taking care of me last night. Sorry for throwing up on you again…that was gross, don't even try to downplay it. Lol. I promise to make it up to you starting with a romantic dinner tonight that I will be cooking for you. I will be home around 6 so you have to pick up Noah from school today. Love you, see you tonight._

_XOXO Brit Brit_

Santana smiled and pulled out her phone to text the blonde.

**TO BRIT BRIT: Thanks for the flowers baby, they are gorgeous. Love you and see you tonight.**

7pm Santana was down in the studio with Noah teaching him Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star on the piano when Puck walked in.

"Uncle Puck." Noah beamed while running up to him.

"Hey Little Lopez, whats up?" Puck said with a smile while picking him up and giving him a high five. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" Santana asked while standing up.

"Wait for me upstairs buddy." Puck said while putting Noah back on the floor and waiting for him to run out of the door. "Noah is going to dinner with me and the boys."

"What about Q?" Santana asked while standing up. "You are leaving her home with babies?"

Puck sighed. "We had a little argument and she said she wanted some time to herself tonight. I made her promise to call me if she was overwhelmed or anything."

Santana nodded. "Ok, make sure Noah has juice and not soda tonight."

Puck winked at her. "Sure thing, if it gets late I will just let him stay with us."

"You sure Puck?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, it's Friday night anyways. I have a show this weekend so I want to hang out with all the boys tonight." He added.

Once Puck and Noah left Santana went in the kitchen were Brittany was cooking. Santana walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Something smells good." She said softly while wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

Brittany turned around in the Latinas arms and kissed her. "No peeking, go wait in the den." She said with a smile.

"Ugh….fine." Santana said with a small pout.

After dinner the two were cuddled on the chaise in the sunroom. Brittany lit candles so the room had a soft glow to it and there was soft music playing.

"Dinner was great baby." Santana said softly while turning to kiss the blonde. Brittany deepened the kiss and pulled Santana in her lap to straddle her. Brittany began hungrily kissing her neck as she began to unbutton the Latina's blouse. Santana closed her eyes and moaned softly as Brittany lifted her bra and took a nipple in her mouth sucking hard before moving back to the Latina's mouth.

Santana broke the kiss. "You know we can't Brit….don't tease me." Santana said while laughing.

"I can't but you can baby." Brittany replied with a smirk.

Santana shook her head. "That's not fair to you."

"I don't care." Brittany replied while moving back to kiss the Latina passionately. "I just want to feel and taste you tonight baby." Brittany leaned back so Santana was lying on top of her and flipped them over kissing down her body as she unbuttoned the Latina's jeans and slid them down. She immediately spread Santana's legs and began licking her slowly.

Saturday afternoon Noon. Santana and Noah pulled up to the Puckerman household for lunch, Brittany was spending the day at the studio choreographing a routine for Mercedes background dancers for an upcoming show.

Santana parked in the driveway and leaned over opening the glove box and got out a wet nap and handed it to Noah. "Wipe your face before we go in Noah, both momma and I have told you that you can't always cry when you don't get your way." Santana told him.

"You were being mean!" He screamed out as more tears fell and his face got redder.

Santana picked up her stress ball that her therapist had given her and squeezed it a couple of times while closing her eyes and counting to 10 to calm herself down.

"Noah." Santana said calmly as she kept squeezing the ball. "What did I say about yelling at me?" Santana got out of the truck and opened the back door to lift Noah out. "You are taking a nap until lunch, you need a timeout."

Noah started to cry harder as Santana rolled her eyes and closed the truck door. She grabbed his hand as they walked up to the front door where Quinn was waiting.

"Hey Q." Santana said stressfully.

"Hey babe." Quinn replied while giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart," Quinn said softly to Noah who just stood with his arms crossed with his head down as he cried. Quinn laughed softly to herself.

"Noah." Santana said sternly.

"Hi Aunt Quinn." He whispered out while hugging her leg. Quinn bent down to hug him properly. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked while rubbing his back.

"M-mommy w-wont…" He started before he was overcome with tears again.

Quinn rubbed his back and hugged him tighter as he sobbed and latched on to her.

"Enough Noah, come on now." Santana replied.

Quinn stood back up. "Rough morning?" She asked Santana noticing how stressed she looked.

Santana nodded. "Rough and long….he needs a nap."

"Well the boys are in the backyard on the jungle gym." Quinn said.

"Can I?" Noah asked.

Quinn was about to answer when Santana shook her head. "No mijo, you are on timeout until lunch is ready, like I said in the car."

Noah somehow dug deep and found fresh tears. "Lay him down in the movie room on the couch San." Quinn said sympathetically.

"Thanks." Santana replied while leaning down to pick up Noah. "God, stop crying Noah." She said to herself while heading down the hall.

15 minutes later Santana emerged back in the living room where Quinn was holding Quinton giving him a bottle. She looked up at smiled at the Latina. "Everything ok?"

Santana sat down next to her. "Aside from my son being a brat? Sure."

Quinn reached over and rubbed her arm. "It's a phase San; he will grow out of it."

"Hopefully." Santana replied.

"You are getting better with not caving in to him." Quinn told her.

"Yeah, I am…but I still feel terrible afterwards." Santana said sadly. "How do you do it with 4 kids?"

Quinn laughed. "No became my favorite word and I stuck with it."

Santana laughed. "Brittany is definitely better at telling him no."

"You will too soon enough." Quinn reassured her. "I just need to finish feeding the babies and we can start lunch if you want." Quinn said.

"Sounds good." Santana said with a smile.

"Why don't you feed your niece for me?" Quinn said with a smile.

"I would love to." Santana stood up and went to get Noelle up from her bassinette. "Hey pretty girl." She cooed to the tiny blonde while picking her up.

Quinn smiled at how the Latina was fussing over the baby. "There is a bottle on the kitchen counter. I can grab it"

"I got it Q." Santana said with her eyes never leaving Noelle.

Santana came back with the bottle and sat down while she fed Noelle smiling at her the whole time."Are you breastfeeding Q?"

Quinn shook her head. "It's not really safe because of my medication. I don't want to pass anything on to them. I could stop taking my medication to breastfeed but I decided it was best if I stayed on my meds and just bought formula." She said sadly. "I would prefer too though. It really helped me bond with the Eli and Manny."

"I'm glad to hear you decided to stay on your meds Q. I'm proud of you. Have you been doing skin to skin contact with them instead?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I have every morning when they first wake up, right before I lay them down for the night, and whenever else time allows." Quinn replied.

"That's good then." Santana told her smiling as Noelle used her tiny hand to hold Santana's pinky finger.

"She likes you." Quinn said while smiling. "She screamed her head off when Rachel picked her up."

"Of course she likes me…we are Santana's." The Latina winked. "I would scream my head off too if Rachel picked me up." She hissed out.

Quinn put Quinton's bottle down and lifted him to her shoulder to burp him. "You want to tell me what's going on with you and Rachel?" Quinn asked while raising an eyebrow. "I know she has never been your favorite person but this is a bit much even for you two."

Santana sighed. "Remember when I kept asking you if you remembered different events that have happened when you were off your meds?" Santana started. Quinn nodded. "Well, after you said you didn't I called Rachel and she admitted to me that she could tell something was wrong with you."

Quinn stopped rocking Quinton and looked over. "What?"

"She said she could tell you were different but she basically just ignored it." Santana put down Noelle's bottle and lifted her to burp. "She took advantage of you Quinn." Santana said softly.

Quinn shook her head. "Rachel is my friend….she wouldn't do that."

"But she did Q." Santana turned to face her.

"In the video I started it though. I straddled her and kissed her first." Quinn said confused.

"That wasn't you babe." Santana told her. "That was your condition." Santana kissed Noelle softly on the forehead before she began to rock her to sleep. "I did a little research and I found out that sometimes when people are in their episodes they are oversexed….like they crave it a lot. Rachel kept coming around so maybe that's why she picked her."

Quinn laid Quinton, who had fallen asleep, in his bassinette and sat down closer to Santana laying her head in her hands.

"I remember talking to Puck a few months ago and he was saying how you were basically ripping his clothes off to have sex sometimes." Santana told her.

"That cant be…I don't even like rough sex." Quinn sighed.

"Quinn I need to ask you a really serious question that has been bothering me….and I d-don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything." Santana said while laying Noelle down in her bassinette and smiled at her before sitting down next to Quinn.

"You are scaring me San…what is it?"

"Did Richard really rape you?" Santana asked quietly.

Quinn frowned and scrunched up her face. "What?"

"Y-you said Richard raped you Q." Santana repeated. "You told Brit and I that he did Q." Santana raised her voice a little.

"I never said that San." Quinn said while reaching out to touch Santana's arm. The Latina jumped up and moved back as tears started to form.

"Y-you s-said…." Santana whispered out. "I h-ha nightmares and... p-panic atta-attacks."

Quinn stood up and slowly walked towards the Santana. "I'm sorry San…." Quinn whispered out.

Santana start to shake slightly while wringing her wrist. "No, no, no Q."

Quinn walked over slowly. "Breathe San….stay calm baby." She got close enough to pull Santana into a hug.

"You said…." Santana cried into Quinn's embrace.

"I'm sorry San….I'm sorry…I don't remember." Quinn said while holding her tightly.

She held Santana until she calmed down and sat her down on the couch.

Santana sighed. "I don't know what to believe me anymore…."

Quinn hesitantly rested her hand on the Latina's thigh. Santana looked up at the blonde and sighed while looking away momentarily. "I'm glad you weren't raped." She said softly while looking back at her.

"I'm sorry if that upset you or held you back or anything San." Quinn said while wiping her tears away. "I'm so sorry."

"Ok." Santana whispered out while nodding. "You have to stay on your meds Quinn…you have to."

"I promise I will San. I promise." Quinn said while allowing Santana to lean on her shoulder.

After lunch, Noah, Eli, and Manny were in the movie room watching a movie while Noelle and Quinton were once again sleep in the nursery. Santana finished up the dishes for Quinn and headed upstairs to look for the blonde.

"Q?" Santana called out.

"Im in my room San." Quinn replied.

Santana walked in and saw Quinn sitting with a DVD in her hand. "I put a movie on for the boys while you put the babies down."

"Thanks." Quinn said. "I figured you would have left."

Santana sighed and sat on the bed. "Q….Im trying ok?" Santana started. "Am I mad at you right now? Absolutely. I went through hell and back internally thinking that Richard raped you. I couldn't sleep, I had panic attacks, I had terrible nightmares, I sat up one night facing the door with a knife scared that Brit was next." She reached over and wiped Quinn's tears away. "I wanted to kill him myself for hurting you."

Santana turned to face the blonde. "But I promised you that I wouldn't judge your or turn my back on you while you are dealing with this…and I'm not ok?"

Quinn nodded. "Thanks…..thanks for all your patience and understanding San."

"We are best friends right?" Santana said with a shy smile.

Quinn nodded.

"What's the DVD? You want to watch a movie?" Santana asked.

"This is the take of Rachel and me in the living room." Quinn said softly.

"Gross….I don't want to see that Q." Santana said with a small laugh.

"No, I want you to watch the end after she left." Quinn replied while handing it to Santana.

"Why? What's on the end?" Santana asked getting nervous.

Santana put in the DVD and fast forwarded through the sex to the end.

"That is scary Q." Santana said softly when the video ended. "That wasn't you sweetheart. Those are the same eyes you had that night you attacked me in the kitchen."

"That's what Puck said too." Quinn said softly.

"How didn't I notice something was with you?" Santana said while resting her head in her hands. "Am I really that selfish and self involved?"

"San…don't do that to yourself." Quinn told her.

"No, Q we were together all the time. All the fuckin time….how didn't I know? Why didn't I catch on?"

"You had a lot going on this past year." Quinn reasoned.

"That's no excuse…" Santana shook her head. "I'm sorry for letting you down as friend Q."

"I'm sorry for letting you down S." Quinn replied.

"So what do we know?" Santana said with a smile.

"Well, you get a glass of wine….while I get a glass of apple juice and watch a movie like the old Quinn and Santana before rape, fighting, bi polar, and all this other shit happened to us." Quinn suggested.

"Sex and the City?" Santana asked while standing up.

"Of course." Quinn winked while standing up and grabbing the baby monitor.

"I've missed you Q." Santana said pulling her into a hug. "We will get through all this fuck shit."

"Yeah we will…we will." Quinn told her.

**Quinn and Santana finally rekindling their friendship**

**Santana has baby fever….serious baby fever. Lol**

**Santana being uncomfortable talking to Noah about babies. Lol**

**Santana taking care of a sick Brittany - thoughts**

**Noah wants a baby sister to protect how adorable?! Lol **

**What else stuck out to you?! Leave your thoughts in the reviews**


	60. Give You The World

**Guest Lily - Yes I was the one writing Unexpected Guest...it was removed for some reason and I didnt have it saved but I plan on rewriting and switching it up a bit.**

* * *

**One month later. June17th. 11pm.**

Brittany was lying in bed with her legs on Santana's lap as the Latina massaged her calves and feet. "Let's go on another family vacation San." Brittany said suddenly while putting her magazine down.

Santana stopped her ministrations momentarily and looked over at the blonde. "When?"

Brittany shrugged. "How long is your summer break?"

"Depends on how long it takes for the pilot episode we shot to get picked up by a network." She said softly while working the blonde's calves once again. "But I'm off until at least August."

"So we have about 2 months." Brittany stated.

"Are we taking Hannah?" Santana asked. "We can't go without her; she is staying here for the summer."

"Do you mind if she goes?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Of course not baby. She is a part of our family. I love your sister…you know that." Santana told her as Brittany removed her legs and moved to lay her head in Latina's lap.

Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany softly before she began to stroke her long blonde hair. "Where do you want to go?"

Brittany shrugged. "Somewhere romantic for the two of us but still fun for Noah and Hannah."

"Why don't we go to Mexico?" Santana suggested. "We can get a private house again."

"Sounds good to me. I will check out some houses and flights in the morning." Brittany said with a smile as she turned on her side and ran her finger across the waistband of Santana's boy shorts.

Santana was tracing her fingers along the blonde's abs. "Is Noah sleep?" Brittany whispered out.

"He better be." Santana said while rolling her eyes. "He was really trying my patience today with all his whining and crying. It's starting to get out of hand, like way out of hand Brit."

"Yeah it, I'm sure there is reason he is acting out baby. He's used to us caving when he cries and now it doesn't work and its frustrating him." Brittany told her as she lifted the Latina's tank top and kissed her stomach softly. "He is at the age where he is testing you." Brittany sat up and moved to her neck and ran her tongue over the smooth skin while she cupped the Latinas face, she then kissed Santana gently and laid back down.

"The way he acted in the mall today was ridiculous baby, I'm sure we will be on some gossip blog tomorrow." Santana groaned out. "I seriously almost lost my cool with him today Brit."

Brittany began massaging Santana's thigh before kissing it. "I could tell." She placed another soft kiss. "Your therapy is really helping you stay calm." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Santana's core through her shorts smiling when she felt the heat radiating out towards her face.

Santana slowly opened her legs a little. "You know our dinner party is this weekend."

Brittany nodded. "We are cooking right?" She placed another kiss to the Latina's core, this time sniffing softly and moaning while clutching the Latina's thigh. "You smell great baby." Brittany then cupped her core, Santana opened her legs even more as Brittan repositioned herself and began massaging her through her panties slowly.

"Y-yeah." Santana stuttered out. "I w-was thinking of m-making…. Shit baby." Santana lost as her breath as Brittany had now stuck her hand in her shorts and ran a finger through her moist folds.

"Let's talk later baby." Brittany rasped out while sitting up slightly and pulling Santana's shorts down to her knees and quickly licking her.

"B-brit."

8am. Santana and Brittany were sleep when the Latina's cell phone rang. Brittany opened one eye and glanced at her fiancé sleeping peacefully next to her completely oblivious to the loud ringtone of TLC "What About Your Friends" playing. Brittany smiled at how the Latina was smiling slightly in her sleep and giggled when Santana scrunched up her nose obviously laughing at something or someone in her dream. The ringing stopped and Brittany closed her eyes again moving closer to the Latina who instinctively kissed her neck as Brittany rested her head on top of hers.

Just as Brittany closed her eyes again the phone began to ring once again blasting TLC's 'What About Your Friends'. "Baby, Quinn is calling you." Brittany said while rubbing Santana's arm to wake her up. Santana mumbled something and exhaled out slowly while nuzzling closer and hiding her face in Brittany's neck.

Brittany sighed and reached over the Latina to answer her phone.

_**Hello**_ She answered sleepily.

_Oh good morning Brit, sounds like I woke you up…sorry._

_**It's ok, we need to get up for therapy anyways. San is still sleep**_

_Oh ok, well I was wondering if you girls would be able to watch Noelle and Quinton for us a little later, Puck has big dinner meeting and I want to go to support him. Its only for a few hours._

_**We would love to, what about Eli and Manny?**_

_I don't want to drop off all 4 of our kids so I was going to call a sitter. I don't want to leave the babies with a non family member just yet. Im not comfortable with that._

_**Don't be silly Quinn, we will watch all 4 of them.**_

_Really? Thanks so much, we can drop them off at 5pm is that okay?_

_**Yeah, that's perfect. See ya then**_

Brittany placed the phone back on the table and cuddled back close to Santana kissing her softly to wake her up. "Good morning." Santana said while opening her eyes. "What did Quinn want? She ok?"

"Morning, she is fine." Brittany told her, "She wanted to know if we could watch the kids tonight, Puck has a big business meeting she wants to go to with him."

"Noelle too?" Santana's eyes lit up.

Brittany laughed. "Yes Noelle too." She kissed her softly. "You have serious baby fever when it comes to that little girl San."

"I know, I can't wait until we have a baby Brit." The Latina said with a small smile.

"Me either." Brittany agreed while pulling Santana to lie on top of her. "Ready for therapy today?" She asked while rubbing Santana's body.

'Yeah, I have a good feeling about this session." Santana told her.

10am. "Good morning ladies." Dr. Jackson said cheerfully when she entered the room and sat down. "How have you both been doing?"

"Good," Brittany said with a smile with glancing at the Latina who smiled back. Santana picked up the pitcher and poured both her and Brittany a glass of water.

"Great, so let's get started." Dr. Jackson stated while pulling out her notebook.

"Santana, let's start with you." The Latina nodded. "How are things going with Quinn?"

"They are going pretty good." Santana started. "We uh, hung out just the two of us, well with our kids, a few weeks ago for the first time since the incident."

"How did that go?"

"Good, we um talked and I've been doing some research on bipolar…like I bought a bunch of books to get a better understanding of what she is going through." Santana replied. "I want to be able to help her more, and to pick up on signs if she is relapsing or struggling or anything." Santana replied.

"That's great baby, I'm proud of you." Brittany chipped in.

"You are making really good progress Santana. Have you honestly forgiven Quinn now?" Dr. Jackson asked while scribbling notes.

Santana nodded. "I have, I'm still mad at her but I forgive her." Santana looked down. "Does that make sense?"

Brittany frowned while Dr. Jackson crossed her legs. "Elaborate on that Santana."

"Well, like I forgive Q for hitting me and stuff and I can tell she really really means her apology. I don't hold anything against her. I know it was her condition and not really her." Santana said carefully. "But I'm mad at her because she put herself in danger mainly."

"It sounds more like concern and hurt than anger Santana." Dr. Jackson told her. "You are hurt that Quinn was careless with her medication not angry at her."

Santana shrugged. "I guess." She thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess it's more hurt. She could have killed herself or someone else." She whispered out.

"When you are on a certain type of mood stabilizer medication for so long you body can go immune to it. That may be been Quinn's case. She told you she was off her meds for a few months right?" Santana nodded. "She may not have skipped her a pills for a day or two and still felt the same; so she thought she didn't need the pills anymore."

"Oh." Santana whispered out.

"The important part is not to blame Quinn." Dr. Jackson said carefully. "There is nothing wrong with letting her know how what she did made you feel, but don't make her feel guilty."

"So telling her how she hurt me or Noah, or Brit is okay?" Santana asked.

Dr. Jackson nodded. "As long as it's a dialogue in a calm manner, you don't want her to feel attacked as that could be a trigger for her."

"Ok, I can do that." Santana said with a smile.

"So let's talk about you two." The doctor redirected the conversation. "How are things going at home?"

Santana looked over at Brittany and winked at her to start. "I think things are going good. We've been communicating a lot better with one another while talking about our disagreements rather than holding things in and using them to hurt each other later in an argument." Brittany said while grabbing Santana's hand.

"That's good." Dr. Jackson noted. "Anything either of you would like to get of your chest to other one…while you are in your safe zone."

"I, I would." Santana said softly while avoiding eye contact with Brittany.

"What is it babe?" Brittany asked.

"Sometimes I feel like you talk **at** me instead of to me." Santana told her. "I feel like I have 2 therapist."

Dr. Jackson made a few notes. "I've been waiting for you to bring this up Santana."

Brittany looked up at the therapist and back to Santana. "What do you mean by that?"

Santana sighed and turned so she could face Brittany. "Sometimes I just want to vent out my frustrations and feel a certain way but you are always quick to tell me how I _should_ feel about something instead of allowing me to form my own feelings."

Brittany frowned. "I I didn't know I did that." Brittany paused. "Do you have an example?"

Santana nodded. "With the whole Rachel and Quinn thing at the hospital, I was telling you I was mad for a specific reason and you completely skipped over that and assumed I was mad for another reason and tried to convince me of your reason."

"I just don't want you to get worked up Santana." Brittany said softly. "When you have panic attacks it really scares me."

"I get that but sometimes I just want my fiancé to hold me while I vent and listen….not treat me like I'm made of glass." Santana replied while picking up Brittany's hand and kissing it softly before resting it in her lap.

"It's important for Santana to heal on her own as much as it is for you to help her Brittany." Dr. Jackson started. "Mainly by treating her like normal. The more you cater to her every emotional need or mood swing the more dependent she will become on you, and it will ultimately derail our main goal."

"I'm not saying I don't appreciate everything you do baby, but I need my fiancé and best friend roles from you in my life … I have a therapist and doctor already." Santana said. "If that makes sense."

Brittany smiled. "It makes perfect sense baby, I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

Santana nodded. "I know you do and I love you for it." She kissed Brittany softly. "But I'm doing better baby, mainly because of you." Santana took a deep breath. "I want to try to finish this journey alone." Santana quickly shook her head. "NO! I don't mean alone, I mean…shit…"

Brittany smiled. "I get it baby. You want to work through more things yourself."

Santana nodded and smiled shyly. "I hope you aren't mad."

"Of course not San." Brittany smiled brightly "I want you to be able to calm yourself down, and work through your own feelings." Santana smiled. "But I'm always here if you need me baby, ok?"

Santana nodded and smiled. "Thank you Brit."

"Hey San, can you run through Starbucks I wanna get a coffee." Brittany asked from the passenger seat.

"Sure babe," Santana replied.

"Do you think we need to stop and get like diapers or anything?" Brittany asked.

Santana thought for a second. "Ummmm, I'm sure Q will bring all that stuff but it won't hurt to have some extra. We can always just keep them at the house for when the babies come over so they don't have to lug a bunch of stuff. Think we should go to the store?"

Brittany shrugged. "Maybe, that way we don't have to leave for any reason, or send Hannah to the store either later this evening."

"Ok, let's swing home and grab Hannah and Noah before we go." Santana replied while pulling into Starbucks.

While they waited for their drinks Santana spoke up. "Speaking of Hannah her birthday is coming up soon right?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep, two weeks."

"We should do something special for her." Santana replied as the cashier handed them their drinks.

"What were you thinking?" Brittany asked while taking a sip of her drink.

"She'll be 17 right?" Santana stated. "She needs a car."

"Should we get her a car?" Brittany asked.

"I can buy you a new car and we can give her yours." Santana suggested. "You want a new car anyway right?"

"Yeah I do want a new car." Brittany said while checking her email on her phone. "Let's go car shopping this weekend and look around."

Santana nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Just as Santana was pulling off both her and Brittany's phones chimed at the same time. "Its from Hannah babe, pull over she sent a video." Santana nodded and pulled into a parking spot while she sipped her coffee.

Brittany opened the attachment and held the phone out so both the girls could see it. The video showed Hannah holding on the back of Noah's bike from the seat as he rode with no training wheels.

"Oh my God." Santana said softly while she put her hand over heart as tears filled her eyes. Brittany grabbed her hand and squeezed it while smilng.

Hannah let go of the seat and Noah began riding by himself as Hannah chased him down the sidewalk recording his every move. She then turned the camera on her face and smiled brightly while holding up her thumb. She turned the camera back to Noah who fell. "Damn it sorry guys." Hannah whispered as she kept recording and ran over to Noah.

"I'm okay." He said with a smile as he stood up and picked his bike up and adjusted his helmet.

Hannah sighed loudly in relief. "Wave to your mommies." She told him as he smiled and waved to the camera. "Ready to try again." Noah nodded and got back on his bike.

Hannah turned the camera back to herself. "Round 2 ladies." She gushed with a wink.

Brittany laughed as she leaned over and wiped Santana's tears and kissed her on the cheek. "He's growing up Sanny."

Santana nodded. "I know." She whispered out with a smile.

Hannah once again held on to Noah's seat as he pedaled for a ways before she let go. "Keep pedaling Noah." She yelled out as she followed him down the street.

Noah kept pedaling faster and got away from the young blonde. "Aww snaps. Gotta go ladies!" Hannah said with a smile, as the camera pointed to the ground you could hear Hannah scream out while laughing. "Wait up Noah."

"He really isn't a baby anymore Brit." Santana said softly.

Brittany shook his head. "No he's not love." She leaned over and kissed Santana. "Let's go home and see this in person."

Santana smiled and nodded before starting the car and heading home.

2pm. Brittany, Santana, Hannah, and Noah were all entering the grocery store to grab some things for dinner and extra diapers, pacifiers, bottles, and bibs for the babies just in case.

"What do you want for dinner Noah?" Brittany asked while pushing the cart as Santana pulled out her iPad and went over the list.

"Eli and Manny are coming over?" He asked Santana as he held Hannah's hand.

"Yeah they are baby, you guys can camp out in your room and watch movies ok?" Santana told him.

"Can we have pizza?" Noah asked. "Can we make pizza like we did before?"

Santana nodded. "That's a good idea. Pizza ok with you Hannah?"

"Sure San." Hannah nodded while becoming engrossed in a text message.

"What kind of phone is that Han?" Brittany asked her sister.

"Blackberry." Hannah replied.

"Gross why?" Santana teased while laughing.

"Hey I'm not rich like you guys and iPhones are expensive." Hannah laughed.

Santana looked and made eye contact with Brittany who winked and nodded indicating she knew exactly what the Latina was thinking. Hannah was getting an iPhone for her birthday.

The grocery trip was going off without a hitch until they reached the frozen section. "Ok Brit, let's get vanilla ice cream." Santana told the blonde as she went through their shopping list. "Ummm fries, and frozen waffles too."

"Ok," Brittany went to open the freezer door to grab the ice cream when Noah ran to the door and picked up a box of popsicles.

"I want these." He said while throwing them in the cart.

"Take those out mijo." Santana said. "We have popsicles at home."

"Not these kind." He said.

"We aren't getting those Noah; we have popsicles at home already. When we eat all the ones at home we can come back and get these. Now take them out please." Santana told him while looking down back at the list crossing off the items they already picked up.

"No." Noah replied softly at first.

Brittany turned around. "What did mommy say Noah?" The blonde asked him. "Take the popsicles out of the cart now."

"No!" Noah screamed out. "I want them."

Santana sighed and picked up the box and handed them to Brittany to put back in the freezer. As the Latina was passing them to Brittany Noah knocked them out of her hand causing them to fall to the ground. He quickly picked them up and held them tight. "I want them."

"Noah Antonio do **not** test me. Give me the box right now." Santana said sternly.

Noah shook his head and held the box tighter.

Brittany reached for the box but Noah jumped back. "Give them here Noah." Brittany said.

"No!" Noah screamed out.

"Enough of this shit." Santana said under her breath while snatching the box from Noah causing him to scream and throw his body on the floor.

"I want them!" He cried out.

"Noah stand up right now." Santana hissed out. "Now mijo!"

Noah curled in a ball on the floor and screamed loudly while crying. Santana groaned loudly. "Is this a joke?" She said to Brittany. Brittany shrugged as she was rendered speechless by her sons actions.

"Let him cry." Brittany replied while grabbing a few other items from the frozen section and tosing them in the cart.

"Come on Noah, we still got ice cream." Hannah said softly while walking over to him.

"I want popsicles!" Noah screamed out.

"Stop screaming Noah." Santana told him. "Get off the ground and stop that crying."

"No!" Noah screamed out while kicking the cart causing it fly towards Brittany's back, Santana caught it in time and stopped it from hitting her.

"Noah, get your ass up now." Santana yelled at him. "I'm not playing anymore. This is ridiculous."

Noah stood and went over towards Hannah stretching out his arms to get picked up. "Do not pick him up Hannah." Brittany instructed. Hannah nodded and stretched her hand instead.

"I want to be carried." Noah screamed out.

"What is wrong with him San?" Brittany asked.

"Hell if I know, but I'm 2 seconds away from completely losing it on him." Santana hissed out. Brittany pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "We will have a long talk with him when we get home." She rubbed the Latinas back as Santana sighed softly.

As Santana and Brittany were talking Noah opened the freezer door and grabbed the popsicles quickly taking one out of the box and biting it through the wrapper.

"Noah no." Hannah said softly while running over towards him and grabbing the box out of his hand.

Santana turned around."You can't be serious Noah." She yelled. "That's it." She stormed over and picked him up quickly snatching the popsicle out of his hand.

"No!" He screamed out. "It's mine!" He cried while hitting the Latina on the back. "Give it back!" He sobbed.

Santana turned and handed the Popsicle to Hannah. "Can you find a garbage for me sweetie?" Hannah nodded. "Brit baby do you have the card we use for groceries?"

"My purse in the truck." Brittany said while shaking her head

Santana handed the blonde her purse. "I don't have mine either, just use my Am Ex card babe. We will be in the car." Santana said calmly even though Noah was screaming and crying loudly in her ear. "Hannah here is the list." She said while handing the younger blonde her iPad.

"Stop it Noah this is ridiculous, and stop hitting me." Santana growled out.

Noah screamed louder as Santana stormed out with him over her shoulder to the car.

"That was intense." Hannah said softly as they heard Noah's screams echoing through the store as Santana carried him to the car.

Once they reached the truck Santana put a crying and kicking Noah in his booster seat and buckled him. She then got in the driver seat and slammed the door.

"Stop crying right now Noah…stop it!" Santana yelled out at him. "What is wrong with you?" She asked while turning around. "You know better than do to behave like that in the store. When I say no dammit I mean no. I'm not going to continue to go back and forth and with you." She reached for a wet nap and handed it to him. "Clean your face up now."

He took the wet nap and through it on the floor. "It was mine!" He screamed out once more.

Santana rested her head on the steering wheel exhaling slowly and deeply. She looked around for her stress ball but remembered it was in her purse that she passed on to Brittany. "Fuck!" She mumbled to herself while hitting the steering wheel.

Noah cried and screamed for another 15 minutes before eventually falling asleep. Brittany and Hannah came to the car shortly after he fell asleep. Brittany opened the cargo door and started loading the groceries in the trunk with Hannah. She then went to the driver side and opened the door. "You okay San?" She asked softly while stroking her hair.

"Yeah I'm just irritated right now." Santana replied. "Did you get everything on the list?"

Brittany nodded and leaned down and kissed her. "Want me to drive?"

"No, I can drive baby." Santana replied.

Once they arrived home Hannah and Brittany began unloading the car while Santana woke up Noah and lifted him out of the truck. "Don't even think about looking for Tubby, go straight to your room and lay down Noah."

"But I'm not tired." He said sadly.

"I don't care, you behaved horribly today. You are on time out." Santana told him while unlocking the door and opening it.

"For how long?" He asked her with tears forming in his eyes.

"Maybe for the whole night…I don't know yet." Santana replied while taking a bag from Hannah and placing it on the table. Noah sniffled. "If you even think about crying it will definitely be for the whole night." She added. "Go now." Noah sadly walked out of the kitchen.

Brittany came in and kissed the Latina softly on the neck while she put a bag on the counter. "Let me help with some bags Brit."

Later that evening. Eli and Manny were making homemade personal pizzas with Hannah in the kitchen while Santana was feeding Noelle while rocking her and singing softly to her. Brittany sat next to her feeding Quinton.

"So are you not feeding Noah tonight?" Brittany asked.

Santana sighed. "I have Hannah making his for him."

Brittany nodded. "Oh ok. You impressed me today."

Santana smiled at Noelle as the little girl held Santana's finger while she ate and stared up at the Latina intently. "Why?"

"The way you asserted yourself in therapy for starters. And the way you handled Noah in the store today." Brittany told her.

Santana glanced over at Brittany and smiled shyly. "Thank you." Brittany leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I can't believe he acted like that in the store." Santana said. "I don't know what's gotten into him but I'm sick of it."

"Yeah today was bad." Brittany agreed. "He's been in his room for hours. Maybe he will see if he can't act like this."

"Maybe." Santana replied while smiling down at Noelle.

"You look beautiful holding a baby." Brittany told her.

Santana blushed and looked over at her. "Thank you." She whispered out.

"I can't wait to see you hold our baby San." Brittany told her.

"I can't wait to hold our baby either." She said while locking eyes with Brittany. "D-do we have to wait until next year?"

"You want a baby sooner?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana nodded while staring at Noelle again smiling. "I do Brit…I do. I want a gorgeous baby that looks just like you Brit."

Once the babies were fed and burped the girls laid them both down in their carriers. Santana was standing staring at the babies sleep when Brittany walked up behind her and hugged her. "You have baby fever." She whispered in her ear. Santana turned in her arms and kissed her slowly.

"Can we start looking into a doctor?" Santana asked.

"You are serious San?" Brittany asked while looking her in her eyes.

Santana nodded. "I am Brit."

Brittany pulled her in to a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me baby. We can start looking ok?"

Santana and nodded leaning up to kiss Brittany.

11pm. Brittany and Santana were cuddled in bed watching TV when Noah walked in slowly with red swollen eyes and stood in front of the Latina. "I'm sorry mommy."

"What are you doing up Noah?" Santana asked.

"I came to pologize."

Santana raised her eyebrow. "What are you sorry for Noah?"

"For screaming and crying in the store." He said softly.

"For what else?" Brittany asked.

"For opening the popsicles and eating one." He added.

"Why did you do that Noah?" Santana asked him.

Noah shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's not a reason Noah." Santana told him.

"I really wanted them." He said while rocking side to side. Santana leaned down and stilled his body.

"Why are you acting up lately sweetheart?" Brittany asked.

"Because mommy…" He started but stopped quickly.

Santana's face dropped. "Talk to me baby; remember I said you can talk to me about anything."

Noah had tears form in his eyes. Brittany turned off the TV as Santana picked him up setting him on her lap facing her. "Please tell me what's wrong sweetheart."

"Nothing." He whispered.

Santana looked over at Brittany and blinked back her own tears now.

Brittany placed her hand on Santana's lower back. "Go ahead Noah." Santana whispered out while drying his tears.

"I'm sorry momma." Noah said. "I'll be better."

"Noah sweetie, what's wrong." Brittany asked him.

"Noah, you are old enough to know what's acceptable and what's not in the store." Santana started. "You can not behave that way. When me and momma tell you no, then no is the answer."

Noah looked down. "Ok."

She kissed him softly on his forehead. "Go get back in bed. It's late."

Noah climbed out of bed and ran to the door. "Buenos noches." He called over his shoulder before closing the door.

Santana let out a shaky breath as Brittany wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple holding her tight.

"Why wont he talk to me babe?" Santana asked.

"He will come around San." Brittany reassured her "Let's get some sleep."

Friday evening:

"You look gorgeous Q." Puck said as Quinn ascended down the stairs in their living room. She was wearing a knee length black strapless dress with her hair pinned up in a neat bun, her makeup was soft and natural.

She blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Quinn hesitantly tried to deepen the kiss and sighed softly in relief when she felt Puck's tongue slip in her mouth.

"We haven't kissed like that in while." She breathed out.

Puck winked. "I know, I've missed it, I've missed you baby, and I'm ready to come back to the bedroom….if you will have me."

Quinn smiled. "I miss waking up to you Noah."

Puck hugged her tightly. "I missed you too baby." He gave her one final kiss before helping her put her coat on. He picked up his suit jacket and slipped it on.

"Is that a new suit?" Quinn asked looking her husband over.

Puck smiled. "Yeah I picked it up last week, you like it?"

"You look very handsome baby. I love it." Quinn replied as Puck grabbed her hand.

After going over everything with Hannah who was over with Noah babysitting, the two got in the car and headed to the Lopez household for the dinner party Santana and Brittany were throwing.

Santana was moving quickly around the dining room making sure everything was perfect on the table.

Brittany walked in and grabbed her by the waist as she quickly walked by. "You are making me dizzy baby." She laughed as she pinned the Latina to the wall and kissed her passionately. "Relax."

Santana smiled. "Well that kiss made me dizzy." She wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her closer. "Are you wearing that perfume I bought you last week." She asked before running her tongue over the blonde's pleasure point on her neck.

Brittany moaned softly and nodded. "Smell good?"

Santana moved over to the blondes mouth. "Smells better on you than it did in the store." She said while hungrily kissing her.

Brittany hiked up the Latinas skirt and stuck a finger in. "How are you this wet already baby?" She asked the Latina while kissing her.

"All I takes is one kiss from you B, sometimes just a look baby." Santana moaned out as Brittany began pumping in and out slowly now with 2 fingers.

"God B…" The Latina screeched out while lifting her leg and wrapping it around Brittany to give the blonde better access.

Santana was attacking Brittany's neck as the blonde worked her up moving her hand quickly as the doorbell rang.

"Keep going baby….you can't leave me like this." Santana rasped out. "I'm close."

Brittany nodded and kept pumping faster as Santana unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse. Brittany got the hint knowing that working her breasts would make her peak faster. Brittany lifted her bra and licked the Latina slowly while moving her hand faster.

"Shit….oh god oh god oh god baby." Santana panted out as Brittany took a nipple in her mouth and sucked hard while flicking her clit.

"Come baby." Brittany whispered to her as the doorbell rang again.

Santana began rocking her hips into Brittany's hand as the blonde moved back up to her mouth and captured her lips.

"Are you sure they said 7 Q?" Puck asked his wife as they stood outside the Lopez household.

"Yeah, Im pretty sure." Quinn pulled out her phone to check her text messages. "Yeah San texted me and said 7."

Mercedes and Zachary walked up to the house.

"Why are you guys out here?" Mercedes asked after greeting Quinn with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"They haven't answered the door." Puck said while turning around to give the diva a hug.

"This is Zachary. Zachary this is Noah and Quinn Puckerman. " Mercedes introduced them.

"Call me Puck my man." He said while flashing a smile and shaking his hand.

The four stood outside and greeted one another.

"Shit B….Im c-c-c-close." Santana screamed out as Brittany went faster.

"Just use your key Puck." Quinn said.

"I don't have my house set with me." Puck said while patting his pockets. "I just have my car keys." Puck turned to Quinn. "Do you have your keys babe?"

Quinn rummaged through her purse. "I hope so."

"I think I have mine." Mercedes chipped in.

"You guys all have keys to each other's houses?" Zachary asked while laughing.

Mercedes looked up at him. "Yeah, for emergencies….just ring the doorbell again Q."

With one final flick of her clit from Brittany the Latina came undone screaming loudly as she clutched on to Brittany to hold her up as her body went limp. Brittany peppered kiss on her neck to help bring her down as the doorbell rang again.

"Are you okay baby?" Brittany asked with a smile before kissing her again.

"Yeah go get the door while I clean myself up." Santana panted out while lowering her leg back to the floor. Brittany turned to walk away but Santana grabbed her and kissed her deeply. "You are soooooo getting it later." She smirked.

'I better." She winked at the Latina before going and quickly washing her hands and heading to the door.

Just as Mercedes was sticking her in the door Brittany pulled it open with a huge smile. "Hey guys."

"Are you both ok?" Quinn asked quickly while hugging Brittany. "We've been out here ringing the doorbell for almost 10 minutes."

Brittany blushed. "We are fine, we uh, were putting the finishing touches on dinner."

"More like finishing touches on each other." Mercedes whispered to Quinn who laughed.

"Have a seat in the living room and I will grab everyone some drinks." Brittany said. "Champagne ok?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I will help you Brit." Quinn said while standing up and following her to the kitchen.

Santana was pouring champagnes into flutes on a platter. "Hey San, need any help?"

Santana turned around. "Hey babe." She went over and hugged the blonde. "You look great Q." She gushed.

"Thanks." Quinn said softly. "Hey San…your uh, your shirt is buttoned up wrong." She told her while laughing.

Santana looked down. "Shit." Brittany walked over to her.

"Let me help you with that." Brittany said while chuckling. She kissed the Latina while buttoning her shirt correctly. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and deepened the kiss.

Quinn cleared her throat as she poured champagne into flutes. "What's with you lately?" Quinn smiled. "You are like horny teenagers in heat."

Brittany kissed her one last time and ran her thumb over the Latina's plump lips. "I love her Q; I just can't keep my hands off of her." Brittany whispered out while looking deep in Santana's eyes. Brittan smiled softly at Santana before picking up the tray of champagne glasses and heading towards the living room.

Santana stood and walked the blonde walked out of the kitchen staring at her with a big smile on her face.

"I love her so much Quinn….like I love her more and more every minute." Santana whispered out finally looking away and at her best friend. "I cant wait to marry her. I want to give her the world."

Quinn smiled. "I know you do San, I can see it in your eyes hon." Quinn pulled the Latina in for a hug. "Im so happy for you baby, I really really am."

Santana nodded when the hug broke. "Thanks, so will you be my maid of honor?" She asked shyly.

"I cant believe you are even asking." Quinn almost yelled out. "Of course I will."

"Thanks Q." Santana gushed. "Ready to get his dinner party started?"

Quinn nodded while picking up a tray of appetizers. "You aren't going to be Bridezilla are you?" She teased.

"Ha, no worse than you were blondie." Santana replied with a smirk while nudging her and picking up a tray herself following the blonde to the dining room.

After appetizers, everyone was gathered around the dining room table chatting idly. Santana came out with platters of steaks, grilled lobster tails, and grille chicken. Brittany followed her and set down roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes, and pasta.

"Ok everyone dig in." Santana said with a smile while opening more champagne and refilling everyone's glass.

When she finally sat down Brittany she noticed Brittany fixed a plate for her. She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you baby."

"You cooked this all Santana?" Zachary asked while he placed a lobster tail on Mercedes plate.

Santana nodded. "Yeah I did, hope you like it."

"Everything looks amazing. You are one a helluva cook." He chimed in.

Santana blushed. "Thanks, I'm nowhere as good a cook as Mercedes." She told him with a wink.

"All of these ladies get down in the kitchen." Puck told him with a smile. "Trust me I never go hungry with these 4, and Im sure you wont either."

Quinn laughed while placing a steak on Puck's plate. "Puck you cook as well babe." She said softly.

"Yeah but your food is always better." Puck told her while softly kissing her.

"Everyone is so lovey dovey today." Mercedes said with a smile. "This makes our surprise even easier to ask.

Zachary wrapped his arm around Mercedes and rubbed her arm.

Santana looked over them. "What surprise?"

Zachary cleared his throat. "Well I own a house in Vegas, and we wanted to invite you all for a long weekend."

Brittany instantly remembered their last Vegas trip and looked over at the Latina who was obviously thinking of the same memory. Santana nodded.

"We would love to Zachary." Santana replied with a smile.

"Babe, your mom is coming to town on Wednesday. You think she will mind watching the kids for the weekend." Quinn turned and asked Puck.

"We could really use a vacation." Puck agreed. "I'm sure it will be fine. We are in Zack."

"This is going to be so much fun." Mercedes beamed.

After dinner the girls were gathered in the living room talking while Puck and Zachary went downstairs to play some pool.

"Want some more champagne babe?" Santana asked the blonde after filling up Mercedes glass.

"No thanks." She told Santana.

"Q?"

"No, Ive seen how many beers Puck has knocked back and its looks like I'll be driving home." Quinn replied.

The girls chatted about plans for Vegas for another hour or so before everyone headed home.

11pm. Brittany and Santana just got out of a long bath together, Santana was lying still in her towel on the bed falling asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Santana said sleepily.

"Gross…are you two having sex." Hannah asked with a smile.

Santana flipped her off and laughed. "No we aren't Hannah."

Brittany walked out of the bathroom. "Not at the moment at least." She replied while sitting down as Santana crawled over and laid across her lap.

"Whats up Han?" Brittany asked while rubbing Santana's side.

"Umm, a few people from the studio are going to this big bon fire party at the beach and I wanted to know if I could go." Hannah asked sheepishly.

"What time is it?" Santana asked.

"11;15pm." Hannah told her.

"Its fine with me, what do you think Brit?" The Latina asked through a yawn.

"It's fine Hannah…home by 2am though." Brittany told her with a smile.

"Thanks!" Hannah smiled and turned to head out the bedroom.

"Hannah!" Santana called after her.

"Yea San?"

"Do you need money?" Santana asked her while sitting up and looking for her purse.

"No I don't thanks. Good night!" Hannah said happily.

"Come on sleepyhead." Brittany told Santana who was yawning once again.

Santana pulled back the covers and took her towel off laying down naked.

"No clothes tonight?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana smiled back. "You want me to put some on?"

Brittany took her off towel and slipped in snuggling close to the Latina as Santana turned and cuddled into her chest sighing deeply as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"You did a great job with the dinner party babe." Brittany told her while kissing her on the forehead and slowly rubbing circles on her back.

"Thanks, I think everyone had a good time." Santana whispered out as she was falling asleep.

"Good night Sanny." Brittany told her.

"Good night Brit Brit. I love you." Santana told her while kissing her softly on the collarbone."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

**Santana has finally reached her boiling point with Noah...yikes**

**Hannah is hanging around for the rest of the story which will be wrapped up by chapter 65 Im hoping.**

**Cute Noah moment and terrible Noah moment all in the same chapter. Lol Hannah is great with him though isnt she?**

**Baby fever! Is there a Lopez-Pierce baby on the way?**

**The next chapter is full of cute moments will all 3 couples, and a crazy girls night out in Vegas.**

**Santana spoils everyone in her life apparently. Looks like Hannah is getting a car and an iphone for her bday. Lol**

**I guarantee this Vegas trip will be all smiles, drinking, sex, and laughter. No Brittana angst this time around. Lol**


	61. Viva Las Vegas I

**Chapter 65 will be the last chapter before the sequel...Not sure when I will start the sequel I actually want to rewrite my other story Unexpected Guest so I may do that first.**

**i have the rest of the story written out but I will probably upload the remaining chapters slowly.**

* * *

"Noah!" Santana called out.

Noah came running in the room with a football in his hand, his new favorite toy thanks to Puck.

"You aren't going to throw that in the house are you?" Santana asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

Noah quickly shook his head. "No mommy, Uncle Puck told me to practice holding it so I can be quarterback like Uncle Finn."

Brittany smiled as Santana rolled her eyes. While Brittany was thrilled at Puck grooming the boys to play football Santana was still nervous. Puck signed the boys up for a Pop Warner team, he was coaching Noah to play quarterback, since he was left handed, which Puck saw as golden, while he had his boys playing wide receiver.

"Ok baby, we are leaving in a few minutes." Santana told him. "Remember what we talked about last night?"

"Yes mommy." He said softly.

"What are the rules Noah?" Brittany asked while sitting down next to Santana on the couch as Hannah walked in the room.

"Aunt Hannah is in charge, no crying, I'm sposed to listen to what she says. No means no, and no chantums." He said proudly as he listed everything out on his fingers.

Santana smiled. "Tantrums baby tantrums."

"Yeah those too." He whispered.

"We are going to have fun right Noah?" Hannah asked with a smile.

"Can we make smores again?" He asked his aunt.

"Can I use the fire pit?" Hannah turned and asked Brittany and Santana. The pair locked eyes and had a silent conversation.

"Yes, but please be careful Hannah, we want a house to come back to." Santana teased.

Puck and Quinn walked in the house with Eli and Manny who ran up to Noah and started talking excitedly.

"Hold it boys." Noah's deep voice boomed, the voice he used with the three of them when he meant business. "Emmanuel and Elijah come here." The twins ran over to their dad. "Noah you too." When the three were in front of him he had them sit on the couch as Brittany and Santana were now standing off to the side talking to Quinn.

"Ok, I know Quinn and Santana gave you rules but these are my rules….daddy's rules. No spitting, no kicking, no punching, no touching, no licking, no pushing, no fighting. If you think it will land you in time out…just don't do it. Hannah is in charge….Emmanuel you **will** listen to what she says." He turned to Hannah. "You have free reign to rough up any of them if they get out of line….stay out of this Santana." He called over his shoulder with a smile.

Santana quickly closed her mouth as Brittany kissed her on the cheek and laughed. Puck then reached in his pocket and handed her a wad of money. Hannah stepped back and shook her head. "I cant accept that Puck."

Quinn walked up beside her and took the money from Puck slipping in Hannah's pocket. "You can and you will sweetheart." She flashed her a smile. "You are watching three 5 year olds for the weekend. You deserve it ok?"

Hannah nodded. "Thanks." She whispered out with a shy smile.

Hannah was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Brittany called out.

Santana grabbed her arm. "Hannah can you get the door sweetheart?" Brittany shot her a confused look but Santana just pulled her in for a kiss instead.

"Sure San," Hannah shrugged and went to the door.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist deepening the kiss. "I love you." She whispered to the Latina as she heard a squeal.

Hannah came running back in the den and picked up Santana spinning her around. "You are the best soon to be sister in law ever!" She chimed.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I flew in some of her friends so she wasn't stuck by herself with the three stooges all weekend." Santana pointed to the boys were climbing over one another on the couch. Hannah ran back quickly and pulled Chelsea and Jackson in the room.

"You think flying in her boyfriend is a good idea?" Quinn leaned over and whispered.

"I trust her Q." Santana replied softly.

Quinn nodded. "Ok, and I trust you so I will go along with his."

Puck walked over to the boy and sized him up quickly. "Let's talk outside boy." He said in a low voice.

"Puck…" Quinn warned.

"I just want to go over some rules with him….that's all." Puck told the girls while leading the boy outside.

Brittany and Santana pulled Hannah to the side. "Hannah, sweetheart I'm putting a lot of trust in you this weekend by flying your friends out, please please don't let me down." Santana started.

Hannah shook her head. "I wont, I promise I wont San."

Santana nodded and smiled. "I know you wont. There are a few rules."

"No sex!" Brittany said quickly causing Santana to look at her and laugh softly.

"No drinking, no smoking, absolutely no parties." Santana told her.

"And no sex." Brittany whispered again.

"I know your boyfriend is here, so keep it PG around the boys is what I will say." Santana told her while grabbing Brittany's hand. "Is there money left on your credit card?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah there is."

"Ok, I put another thousand on there this morning just in case. The fridge is stocked and Brit's car has gas." Santana.

"Puck's mom has the babies and she is a phone call away if you need anything." Brittany added while hugging her sister tightly.

Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Quinn were outside loading their luggage in the back of Zachary's truck.

"We got it ladies." Zachary replied while taking Santana's suitcase from her. "You know I don't want you lifting a finger beautiful." He said to Mercedes while leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Such a gentleman." Brittany said with a smile. "He's a keeper." She whispered to Mercedes causing the diva to giggle into the kiss.

"Let's sit way in the back Brit." Santana whispered in her ear while biting her earlobe. Brittany raised an eyebrow and smirked pulling the Latina quickly to the third row of the truck.

"No sex in the truck!" Mercedes yelled out while laughing.

"Oh is that a new rule because remember the other night?" Zachary said with a smile as Mercedes elbowed him. Quinn walked by with a smirk and handed her suitcase to Puck.

Once the truck was loaded Puck spoke up. "Zack my man, can I talk to you for a second?"

Zachary nodded. "What's on your mind?"

Puck looked around and led him to the side. "So, Ima get straight to it. What are your intentions with Mercedes?"

Zachary laughed slightly. "I knew this was coming, Cedes told me how close you all are. Look Puck, I love Mercedes; she's the one for me. I remember the first time I saw her; I was an assistant producer when she was recording a song. She didn't notice me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was beautiful, and her personality blew me away. So when I saw her again around Christmas at a party she was hosting I knew I had to make my move." Zachary paused and looked at the diva was who chatting with Quinn next to the truck and smiled at her. "I'm not going to hurt her."

Puck nodded and smiled. "Good, I love those 4 women, Quinn more so than the rest obviously, but San, Brit, and Cedes are my sisters and I will seriously kick ass for them. I know Santana has threatened to go Lima Heights on your ass but she usually makes empty threats." Puck laughed. "But this is a promise Zack, if you hurt Mercedes I will kick your ass."

Zachary nodded. "How about this Puck, if I hurt Mercedes, I will remind you to kick my ass." Zachary held out his hand to Puck, who shook it.

"You're a good dude Zack."

"So are you Puckerman." Zachary told him. "So, now that we got that out of the way….ready to kick Vegas in the ass with me?"

"Hell yeah bro, you know the ladies are going to ditch us for at least one night." Puck laughed as they walked back to the truck.

"Now that your macho moment is over can we go?" Santana said with a smile as Brittany was placing soft butterfly kisses on her neck.

Puck climbed in the middle row and sat next to Quinn. "Shut it Lopez." He laughed while kissing Quinn on the cheek.

Halfway through the drive to Vegas Brittany fell asleep in Santana's arms with her face nestled in the Latina's neck. She looked around the truck and saw everyone sleep but her and Zachary, who seemed to be on a business call. Quinn was leaning into Puck snoring softly, who had on headphones and was sleep against the window. Mercedes was sleep against the passenger door window.

She slid down a little and pulled the cover over them. She stared at the love of her life and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the blonde looked even when she was sleep. She placed a soft kiss to Brittany's lips and hugged her before gently running her fingers through her hair. Brittany, who has always been a light sleeper, slowly opened her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"You ok?" She whispered to Santana.

Santana nodded. "Yeah I'm fine baby." She whispered back. "You are beautiful when you sleep."

Brittany blushed. "Why aren't you sleep?"

Santana shrugged and pulled Brittany impossibly closer kissing her on the forehead before rubbing her back.

Brittany sat up and looked in the Latinas eyes searching to make sure she really was ok, all she saw was love pouring out of her dark brown eyes. Brittany smiled softly at her and pecked her on the lips; Santana quickly deepened the kiss while sliding down further so her back was flat on the seat now. Brittany looked around quickly and laid on the Latina kissing her slowly while she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse.

"Brit…" Santana whispered out with a smile as her eyes widened.

"I just want to lay on you and feel you." Brittany said softly while kissing her while she unbuttoned the rest of Santana's sleeveless blouse and opened it. Brittany then quickly unbuttoned her own shirt and laid back down on Santana allowing their breasts to crash together.

Santana adjusted the cover on top of them and held Brittany tight.

"I can feel your heart beating San." Brittany said softly while placing her hand on the Latinas chest.

Santana kissed her again. "Its because you are close to me baby." She smiled and traced her finger over Brittany's facial features before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You have always made my heart race."

"San…"

"I swear I'm fine Brit." Santana told her seeing the concern on her fiancés face.

"You have your inhaler right?" Brittany asked her while rubbing her side.

Santana nodded. "Yes baby."

"And your anxiety pills?"

Santana shook her head. "You keep those, remember?"

"That's right, I have them in my purse." Brittany recalled.

"Don't worry Brit, this is going to be a fun weekend. I just want to drink, shop, party, and have sex with you over and over." Santana said with a smile.

"You two better not be having sex back there." Mercedes suddenly said while laughing. "Lift your heads up."

Brittany laughed and stuck her head up. "We aren't."

"Don't be a cock block Cedes!" Santana heckled.

"Show your face Satan." Mercedes said while laughing. "I don't entirely trust the two of you."

"I don't trust us either." Santana whispered to Brittany while laughing before sitting up and showing her face.

Zachary laughed. "You ladies are hilarious, but yeah no sex if I cant get any from my Miss Jones here, since I'm driving."

"Oh there is a way for that to happen." Brittany said as Santana laid back down. "San has done it to me."

"Brit!" Santana screeched while covering her face.

"I told you, you both are like horny teenagers." Quinn rasped out with a smile.

Zachary looked over and smirked at Mercedes, "Hey San, give my girl some tips here on this sex while driving."

Santana popped her head back up. "Need sex tips Cedes?" Santana teased.

"Girl…please I keep my man more than satisfied." Mercedes said while laughing and hitting Zachary on the arm. He then grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"Yes you do baby." He whispered to her with a wink.

Santana laid back down pulling Brittany with her and kissing her softly as they buttoned each other's shirts back up and sat back up straight. Santana leaned into Brittany's side and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, Brittany kissed her on the forehead and closed her eyes sighing in contentment.

"Why don't we stop for a little lunch?" Zachary suggested.

5pm. Everyone was getting settled in their rooms in the 4 story house that Zachary had. Each level of the house had a small living room area, with a bedroom complete with a bathroom and balcony. There was a huge swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, and a fire pit in the backyard.

"This house is amazing." Santana said while sitting on the king size bed.

"Yeah it is." Brittany agreed while coming out of the bathroom and going to close the bedroom door locking it. She slipped her shoes off and pulled her shorts off quickly. Santana licked her lips and stood up taking her shirt off before walking slowly over to Brittany.

"I love you Brit…I love you so much baby." She whispered out while pinning the blonde to the door and hungrily kissing her as she ripped open Brittany's shirt.

"This was your shirt." Brittany told her while laughing.

"I will buy another one….I need you right now baby." Santana rasped out as she kissed a trail down the blonde's body.

Brittany opened her legs and stood in a V while Santana licked her slowly while holding her hips firmly. "Damn B…." Santana moaned out while slurping on the blonde's core.

Brittany pulled Santana back up to her mouth quickly lifting her up carrying her to the bed. Brittany pulled down her jeans and opened Santana's legs in the splits and lowered herself in grinding immediately while leaning down and kissing Santana softly.

"God Brit…." Santana moaned out as she dug her nails into the blondes back.

"You feel good San….." Brittany moaned into Santana's neck as she peppered kisses there.

"Faster baby….." Santana panted out.

Brittany picked up the rhythm and rolled her hips faster as Santana ran her hands up and down her back.

There was a knock on the door.

"We….god…..are…...god baby…..busy!" Santana moaned out.

Brittany pulled her into another kiss while repositioning them for a better angle. "Fuck San….."

Santana began rolling her hips into Brittany picking up the friction causing them both to peak minutes after.

Brittany peppered kisses to the Latina's neck and held her tightly as she felt a few tears on her neck. Brittany leaned back and looked at her. She gently wiped the Latinas tears away.

"Hey….talk to me baby." Brittany said softly.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed being back in Vegas." Santana told her. "The last trip we had here wasn't too good."

Brittany kissed her remaining tears away. "You are a different person this time around baby, you are stronger, you haven't had a nightmare in weeks." Brittany rubbed her back. "Besides our love is stronger than ever right now." Brittany lifted her hand and kissed Santana's engagement ring. "I'm right here with you…okay?"

Santana nodded and sniffled while holding Brittany tighter.

"Like you said earlier we are going to drink, party, shop, and have sex all weekend." Brittany told her with a smile. "This is will be a way better trip." Brittany lifted her head and kissed her softly.

Santana smiled weakly. "Promise?"

Brittany nodded and winked at her. "So is that why your heart was racing earlier in the car?"

Santana shook her head and smiled. "I was serious earlier, after all these years you still make my heart race Brit."

Brittany pulled her in a slow sensual kiss that led to another round of slow passionate lovemaking.

7pm. Brittany and Santana took a shower together after hours of sex and fell asleep in their towels on the bed tangled in one another.

"San?" Quinn called from the other side of the door while knocking softly.

Santana stirred in her sleep and woke up when she heard the knocks on the door. "One second." She called out sleepily. She threw on sweats and a t-shirt and covered Brittany with a blanket before heading to the door. She opened the door revealing a red-eyed Quinn with tears streaming down her face.

Santana quickly hugged her. "What's wrong Q?" She asked softly.

"Can we talk? I mean if you and Brit are busy then I can come back or….." Quinn whispered out while choking on a sob.

Brittany heard the cries and sat up. "San?"

"I'm going to take Quinn on a little walk Brit, is that ok?" Santana told her while kissing her.

"Yeah go ahead." Brittany replied softly while taking notice of the smaller blonde hugging herself in the corner. "I'm going to Skype Hannah and check on them."

"Ok," Santana said with a smile. "Love you."

Brittany winked at her. "Love you more."

Santana threw on a pair of Brittany's sneakers and grabbed her shades and purse. "Come on Q…let's take a walk."

Once they were outside they began walking down the quiet street in silence. Santana gave Quinn time to clear her head and organize her thoughts. "That looks like a Starbucks…let me buy you a coffee." Santana said while pointing straight ahead.

Quinn nodded. "Ok."

After they got their drinks they began walking again. "Talk Q."

Quinn sighed. "Puck and I had a argument…a pretty bad one."

"What's pretty bad Quinn?" Santana asked hesitantly. "He didn't like hit you or anything did he?"

"No, nothing like that." Quinn replied. "We were messing around, kissing and stuff, and he said he thought he was ready to forgive me for sleeping with Rachel in Vegas, but he said being here just pissed him off again."

Santana stayed quiet and sipped her iced coffee.

"I don't know how to fix this San." Quinn looked over at Santana.

"Let's sit down and talk." Santana suggested while walking over to a bench. Santana pulled her shades off so she could look at the blonde in the eyes. "I'm going to completely real and honest with you Q. You fucked up….big time." Santana started. "You cheated on your husband."

"It was a mistake." Quinn said softly.

"Was it Q?" Santana asked her. "You don't accidentally sleep with someone."

Quinn sighed. Santana was about to speak when two teenage girls hesistantly approached.

"M-miss Lopez?" One of the girls said softly. "Can we have your autograph?"

"Call me Santana sweetheart." She said with a smile. "Of course you ladies can." Santana took the napkins from the girls and quickly signed autographed.

"C-can we have pictures too?" The other girl asked.

Santana nodded. "Let's make your friends jealous shall we?" She said with a smile while winking at Quinn, who knew exactly what the Latina wanted. "Hand your phones to my friend, she is going to do an impromptu photo shoot for us. Quinn snapped a bunch of pictures for the girls before picking up Santana's and snapping one for her.

"You ladies have Twitter?" Santana asked.

They both nodded quickly.

"What are your Twitter names…I want to post our picture and follow you ladies."

Their eyes widened as they smiled brightly while telling her their information. They ran off screaming and chatting with one another, while Santana quickly uploaded the picture to her Instagram account with the caption.

"Love meeting my fans/friends…look how much fun I had with Molly and Raven. Nice meeting you ladies today."

"You are great with your fans." Quinn said with a smile once Santana focused her attention back to the blonde.

"Thanks, I wouldn't be here without my fans, so I'm always sure to take time out for them." Santana said with as a smile."

Quinn got quiet again. Santana cleared her throat. "So where were we again?"

"You were lecturing me about Rachel."

"Right, you slept with Rachel in Vegas because you wanted to." Santana told her. "I'm guessing during your episodes you kept sleeping with Rachel because you enjoyed it the first time."

"San…"

"No you need to hear this Quinn." Santana held up her hand to the blonde. "Be honest with me…why did you sleep with Rachel initially? "

"When she kissed me during Truth or Dare….I felt something. It peaked my curiosity. When we were in my room that night. I kissed her to see if I would feel the spark again and I did." Quinn told her. "It felt good. Puck and I had been arguing lately and feeling needed and loved at that moment was what I needed."

Santana took another sip. "Do you have feelings for Rachel?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, I don't Santana. I swear I don't."

"Ok, good. I think you should stay away from her Quinn…she obviously has feelings for you and I don't want you to ruin your marriage over a moment of weakness that may happen."

"I don't want to lose my husband San. I love Puck so much." Quinn said as tears fell.

"Puck loves you Q…but you have to look at it from his point of view. The other times you don't remember can be excused, I guess. But you knew what you were doing in Vegas."

"If Brittany cheated on you would you leave her?"

Santana cringed at the thought of Brittany with another person. "I don't know…I love Brit more than anything in this world but I don't know what I would do if she cheated on me."

"What do I do San?"

"Talk to him babe….keep talking to him, reassure him that he is all you need…he is all you want." Santana told her.

Quinn nodded and pulled Santana in for a hug. "Thanks."

"Your welcome Q." Santana told her while rubbing her back. "It will be ok. You both will get through this."

"Sorry to break up your sex session with Brit." Quinn said as they started to walk back.

Santana laughed. "We were actually sleep when you came."

Quinn laughed. "You two actually sleep?"

"Funny….very funny." Santana said while linking arms with Quinn. "How about the two of us have lunch tomorrow?"

"What about Brit?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany will be too tired for lunch." Santana said with a wink.

"Wanky." Quinn said.

Santana bent over laughing hysterically. "That sounds so wrong when you say it Q."

"I'm glad we are back San." Quinn whispered out.

"I am too."

11pm The three couples ordered food in and had dinner together before deciding to hang out with their mates for the night and take on Vegas the next day. Brittany was sitting in bed flipping through channels on TV when Santana walked in with a bottle of champagne and bowl of strawberries with a tub of cool whip.

Brittany got up and helped her carry the items. "This looks like a fun set up you got here." The blonde said with a smile.

After locking the door Santana opened the champagne and poured them each a glass while straddling the blonde and kissing her softly. "Let's toast." Santana said softly.

Brittany held up her glass. "What are we toasting to?"

Santana smiled. "To us. We've been through a lot over the past year and we are still here…you haven't left my side and I haven't left yours Brit."

They clinked glasses and took a sip. Brittany set her glass on the table and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked Santana while taking her glass from her as setting it down as well.

"You would never cheat on me right?" Santana said quickly. "And I would never cheat on you."

Brittany frowned. "What's this about?"

"I was just thinking about Puck and Quinn, Q asked me if I would leave you if you cheated on me." Santana said sheepishly.

"That's not going to happen baby." Brittany kissed her softly. "I love you too much to even think about another man or woman."

"I know Brit." Santana smiled. "You are all I want and need too."

"So these strawberries aren't going to eat themselves." Brittany said with a smile while picking one up and holding it to the Latina's mouth moaning softly as Santana wrapped her full lips around the fruit and bit it slowly. Santana then took the strawberry from Brittany and fed her the rest. She then stuck her finger in the cool whip and offered it to Brittany who sucked her finger slowly before crashing their lips together.

They spend the remainder of the night feeding each other and exchanging sensual kisses before they eventually fell asleep.

9am. Santana woke up from a knock on their door. She was still straddling the blonde resting her head in the crook of Brittany's neck. "Yes?" She called out.

"Breakfast is ready ladies."

"Thanks Zack." She replied softly.

She kissed Brittany awake. "Good morning gorgeous." Brittany said with a smile while opening her eyes.

"Good morning baby." Santana said while leaning back on her chest. "I cant believe we slept like this."

Brittany laughed. "Were you cold?"

Santana shook her head. "No, were you comfortable?"

"I'm always comfortable with you in my arms." Brittany said softly while kissing her forehead.

"Breakfast is ready. Let's get cleaned up." Santana said while sitting up and pulling Brittany into a hug.

After a quick sex session in the shower they both were dressed and walked into the dining room where the table was full of food.

"Damn Cedes, you cooked all of this?" Santana said while going around the table giving everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going to Brittany and kissing her on the lips and sitting down.

Mercedes shook her head. "Zack did."

Zachary came back in the dining with two pots of coffee. "Puck helped me, we thought we would cook for you ladies."

"This all looks great guys." Brittany beamed while pouring the Latina a cup of coffee as Santana fixed a plate for her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two more in sync." Mercedes told the pair.

Santana set Brittany's plate down and kissed her on the cheek before making herself a plate. "Therapy really helped us understand each other."

Brittany nodded while taking a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, it really has. It also made me realize how much I really love this woman." Brittany said while smiling affectionately at the Latina who blushed and quickly looked down.

"So when is the wedding?" Puck asked.

"We are thinking November." Santana told him.

"Nothing too big, it'll be in our backyard just close friends and family." Brittany told the table.

"Oh and Noelle is our flower girl." Santana said while smiling.

Quinn laughed. "You do know she won't be walking in 4 months right?"

"I don't care, we will figure something out for her." Santana told her with a smile.

"San has baby fever over little Miss Noelle." Mercedes leaned over at told Zachary.

Zachary laughed. "She is a cutie, so you have a thing for blondes huh San?"

Santana laughed while gazing at Brittany. "Yeah and this one is absolutely perfect." Brittany leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You two are beyond cute lately." Quinn chimed in.

"So what are we up to today everyone?" Mercedes asked.

"Well me and my man Zack here have man business to take care of while you ladies shop or hang out by the pool." Puck said while Zack nodded in agreement.

"What man business?" Quinn asked Puck.

"Just guy stuff babe." He replied while kissing her on the cheek.

"Are we done fighting?" She whispered to him.

"I don't want to waste this weekend Q, so let's just drop it for now." Puck told her with a smile.

After breakfast Zack and Puck left the house while the girls all cleaned up the kitchen and changed into swimsuits to hand out around the pool.

"Need held changing into your bikini?" Santana asked Brittany while knocking on the bathroom door.

Brittany opened the door and smiled. "I think I got it baby." She replied while laughing before her jaw dropped. "You look amazing right now San."

The Latina was wearing a white 2-piece bikini with gold metal accents that contrasted perfectly with her tan skin. Her hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head. "Thanks Brit."

Brittany ran her hands down her sides slowly while kissing her softly on the lips. "You." Neck kiss. "Look." Shoulder kiss. "So." Collarbone kiss "Sexy." Stomach kiss. Santana ran her hands through Brittany's hair before pulling the blonde back up to her lips and slowly sticking her tongue deep in Brittany's mouth.

Brittany moved her hands to the Latinas butt and began rubbing and squeezing it while moaning softly as Santana's tongue explored her mouth.

"Uh….your door is open." Mercedes yelled out as she walked past their room.

Santana laughed. "Ready to go to the pool baby?"

Brittany kissed her one last time and nodded.

Brittany and Santana were sharing a lounge chair exchanging kisses while Quinn and Mercedes were in the pool at the edge.

"So when are we going to start planning this wedding?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

Brittany whispered something to Santana; the Latina nodded and smiled back to her. "Speaking of the wedding, Mercedes would you be my maid of honor?"

Mercedes eyes widened. "Are you serious Brit?"

Brittany nodded quickly and smiled. "I wouldn't want anyone else to do it."

"Of course I will babe." Mercedes said as tears formed in her eyes. "I would love to."

"So are you two going to sit and look pretty all day or are you going to get your asses in the pool with us?" Quinn asked with a smile while splashing water at the pair.

Brittany quickly jumped up and took her shades off and cannonballed in the pool. "Come on baby." She called out once she resurfaced in the pool.

"I'm not getting wet." Santana shook her head.

"Loser." Mercedes called out.

Santana picked up her champagne and took a sip while flipping Mercedes off.

"Come on San." Quinn said while splashing her again.

The Latina put her shades back on and laid back closing her eyes. Brittany swam over to Quinn and whispered something in her ear before doing the same to Mercedes.

Brittany slipped out of the pool quietly and straddled the Latina kissing her softly. Santana instantly responded and wrapped her arms around Brittany pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. Brittany suddenly picked up the Latina and jumped in the pool with her.

Once Santana swam to the top she screamed out. "You are so dead Brit!" Brittany jumped out of the pool and ran as Santana jumped out and chased her as well.

"Run Brit!" Quinn cheered her on while laughing.

Santana caught up with the blonde and picked her up jumping back in the pool with her laughing. When they swam back to the top. Santana pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you baby."

"I love you more." Brittany replied while splashing her and swimming away quickly.

"So you are serious about this Zack?" Puck asked the taller man with a smile.

"Absolutely….I told you she is the one for me." Zachary replied confidently while handing the sales clerk his credit card and holding up the engagement ring.

"Well you have my blessing sir." Puck extended his hand to shake it.

"Thanks man." Zachary replied.

"Let's go have a few drinks to calm your nerves bro." Puck suggested. "My treat."

Zachary nodded while slipping the small black box in his pocket.

3am. After a night of partying in VIP at a club everyone returned back to Zachary's house.

**MERCEDES AND ZACHARY ROOM:**

Mercedes was lying in bed pulling her hair into a ponytail when Zachary came out of the bathroom with his hands behind his back and long stem rose in his mouth.

Mercedes looked up and smiled. "Tonight was amazing. I'm so glad that you and Puck are getting along so well.. Actually I'm glad you are getting along with everyone." She took the rose from his mouthand kissed him. "Thank you."

"I'm glad we get along too, because I plan on being around for a long long time baby." Zachary said softly while getting down on one knee.

"Mercedes Jones…I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, you make want to be a better person, hell baby you make me a better man. I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love how you take care of your friends; I love how you let me take care of you. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Mercedes eyes widened….

**QUINN AND PUCK ROOM:**

"Puck are you sleep?" Quinn asked while turning over to face her husband

He opened his eyes. "Not yet." He wrapped an arm around her. "You ok?"

Quinn snuggled closer to him. "Yeah I'm ok."

He lifted his head and kissed her softly. "What's on your mind?"

"Have you ever thought about renewing our vows?" Quinn asked hesitatingly.

Puck thought for a minute. "You want to get married again?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Yes I guess so." Quinn laughed. "I mean we are in Vegas, I thought it would be fun to do one of those crazy weddings where we dress up and stuff."

Puck smiled. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" He teased before leaning forward and kissing her softly at first then slowly deepening it as he rolled on top of her.

"So that's a yes?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"That's a hell yeah baby." Puck told her while kissing on the forehead. "I will absolutely marry you again Q. I love you….you know that right?"

Quinn nodded. "I'm so sorry again Puck."

"Shhhhhh." He kissed her. "Water under the bridge baby ok? I don't want to harp on it ok?"

Quinn sniffled as tears formed in her eyes. "Ok."

"Can we do a transformers wedding?" Puck asked.

"Whatever you want Noah." Quinn laughed while slipping his shirt off of him and running her hands up and down his back. "I love you Puck."

Puck reached up and wiped her tears away. "I love you too Quinn." He whispered out to her before capturing her lips and kissing her passionately as he took his boxers off and lifted up her nightgown and slipped in her slowly.

"Damn Q…you are so tight and wet already…" He moaned out while slowly pumping in her.

"That's how much I've missed you." Quinn moaned out as her eyes rolled back in her head from pleasure.

**SANTANA AND BRITTANY ROOM**

"That was amazing baby." Santana breathed out while rolling off the blonde and pulling her close kissing her softly again.

"Our sex gets more amazing everyday." Brittany said with a smile.

"I completely agree with you." Santana told her while turning on her side to face Brittany while resting her hand on the blondes butt.

"I don't want to wait until November San." Brittany said suddenly.

"What are you saying Brit?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Let's get married tomorrow." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana smiled. "Are you serious Brit?"

Brittany nodded. "We have our best friends here…I love you….you love me…lets just do it Sanny."

"What about your parents and Hannah?" Santana asked her.

"We can still do an official wedding for everyone in November. I don't want to go another day not being Brittany Lopez."

"Lopez-Pierce." Santana corrected her. "I want your name too baby, and I want Noah to have your name."

Brittany moved forward and kissed Santana. "So will you marry me tomorrow baby?"

**There is a wedding next chapter! Is it Puck and Quinn's crazy Vegas wedding? Is it Brittany and Santana's impromptu wedding? Or is Mercedes and Zachary's Vegas wedding?**

**Puck was all protective and macho this chapter. Lol**

**Santana and Brittany were all kinds of cute this chapter**

**Zachary fits in perfectly with the group doesnt he?**

**Cliffhangers...dun dun dun**


	62. Wedding Bells

**Sorry for the lack of updates Ive been obsessed with my other Brittana fic and my Quinntana fic and since the reviews slowed down I figured people were losing interest **

**I have the title of the sequel already and the first 2 chapters written out but not sure when I will start the sequel...may be a long while from now.**

**Not sure why there was so much trouble with the update yesterday so I apologize for the day late update. :(**

**Only 3 more chapters of Forever Friends after this one!**

**Thanks for all the favs/follows/reviews/PMs and for hanging around for 62 chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

11am. Santana and Brittany come down to the pool hand in hand where everywhere else is.

"Nice of you ladies to finally join us." Zachary said with a smile from the pool. "We thought maybe you sexed each other to death."

Quinn and Puck laughed. "You fit right in Zack." Quinn added with a smile.

Santana laughed. "Don't let Snixx come out on you Zack." She leaned up and kissed Brittany softly. "We can't help it if we have a healthy and active sex life." She winked at him.

"Touché touché." He said with a smile. He then turned to Puck. "Have you all ever actually seen this Snixx person?"

Puck nodded. "Ask Quinn, Rachel, and Finn about Snixx." He laughed while swimming over behind Quinn and kissing her neck.

Quinn turned around in his arms and caught his lips pulling him close. Santana looked over at the pair and smiled, happy that her best friend was once again happy. She squeezed Brittany's hand and lifted it kissing it softly.

"I'm going to get in the pool baby." Brittany said while slipping her flip-flops off. "You getting in?"

"Umm, in a little bit. I want to talk to Mercedes about something first." Santana told her.

Brittany nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hey Zack I bet I can swim faster than you." Brittany yelled out.

"In your dreams Brit." He said with a smile.

"Loser has to take 2 shots?" Brittany suggested.

"You're on!" He replied. "Yo Puck, come judge this for us."

Santana smiled and headed in the pool house to find Mercedes. The diva was behind the bar mixing up drinks.

"Hey San." She said with a smile.

"Hey Cedes." Santana replied while sitting down at the bar. "I uh, I need to talk to you about something."

Mercedes came from behind the bar and sat down. "Sounds serious."

Santana shrugged. "Kind of, not really, well I guess." She began wringing her wrists.

"Ok now I know it's serious." Mercedes said softly while reaching over and grabbing Santana's hands to still them. She quirked her eyebrow up and slid the Latina a shot of tequila.

Santana took the shot and closed her eyes as the warm liquor slid down her throat. "Brittany wants to get married today."

Mercedes eyes widened. "She wants a Vegas wedding?"

Santana nodded.

"Ok, so what's wrong?" Mercedes asked. "Having second thoughts about getting married?"

Santana quickly shook her head. "No, I want to marry Brittany more than anything else in this world. I'm so in love with her Cedes."

"Ok, sooooo…..help me out here what I am missing?"

Santana sighed. "Brittany deserves more than a Vegas wedding Cedes, she deserves to have her father walk her down the aisle and wear the beautiful white dress. I want to give her that." Santana paused. "I just don't want her to regret having a quickie wedding ya know?"

Mercedes nodded. "Some people just know in their heart that it's time for them San. Maybe Brittany feels she doesn't need all of that because she is marrying the person of her dreams…you."

Santana nodded. "Yeah but for as long I've known Brit she has talked about her dream wedding….I want to give her that."

Mercedes quickly took a shot and looked away.

"Why do I feel like you are all for a Vegas wedding? Am I missing something?" Santana asked while raising her eyebrow at the diva.

Mercedes shook her head and reached for the bottle of tequila to pour more shots.

"Oh my GOD! What is that rock on your hand Cedes?!" Santana screeched while picking up the divas left hand.

"Zachary proposed early this morning." Mercedes whispered out with a huge smile.

Santana stood up and hugged her tightly. "I am soooooo happy for you Cedes." She said with a huge smile. "You deserve this baby."

"Thanks!" Mercedes gushed. "You don't think it's too soon?"

Santana shook her head. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, if you feel it's perfect timing for you then it is the perfect time."

"Ok, because we are thinking of getting married today." Mercedes added.

"Wedding? Today?" Santana asked just as Quinn came walking in the pool house.

"So are you making the tequila from scratch or what Cedes?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Q don't take this the wrong way but should you be drinking?" Santana asked. "I mean with your medication and stuff?"

"I uh, I can drink in moderation." Quinn said softly. "I talked to my doctor and as long as I am super responsible…meaning not getting wasted it's ok to have a drink every now and then."

Santana nodded. "Ok, well I will be watching you Q."

Quinn smiled at her. "Thanks." Quinn was silent for a minute. "Oh, before I forget Puck and I are thinking of renewing our vows and having a crazy Vegas wedding today." She said with a smile.

"Bull shit….we are **not** having a triple wedding today…that's just sick." Santana said while rolling her eyes as Mercedes laughed.

"What?" Quinn asked confusing while sipping her shot of tequila that Mercedes poured for her.

"Well San and Brittany are getting married today." Mercedes said with a smile while glancing over at the Latina.

"THINKING of getting married today." Santana said quickly. "And Mercedes and Zachary are getting married today….check out that rock on her hand."

Mercedes lifted her hand as Quinn's eyes widened. "Congrats! Zachary is a great guy Cedes." She gave the diva a tight hug.

"Let's toast to the 3 of us finding the perfect mate." Mercedes said while raising her glass. The three women held up their glasses and clinked before Santana and Mercedes knocked back their drinks, Quinn took a small sip of hers and set it back down.

Santana leaned over and whispered to the blonde. "I'm proud of you Q….really proud of you."

Quinn smiled and mouthed a thank you.

1pm. Everyone heads back to their rooms to relax a little before they go to a party at 6.

Brittany and Santana's room

Brittany was lying in bed when Santana came out of the bathroom. The Latina laid on top of the blonde and began kissing her neck softly. Brittany rested her arms on the Latinas butt and tilted her head to give Santana better access.

"Someone's horny today." Brittany said with a smile.

"Always horny for you baby." Santana replied while licking Brittany's ear. She slowly moved to capture Brittany's lips and kissed her softly gradually deepening the kiss as Brittany slipped her hands under her shirt and began rubbing circles on her lower back.

Brittany sat up so Santana was straddling her and untied the Latina's bikini top and leaned down kissing her chest softly while massaging her breast. "Our sex has been out of this world in Vegas." Brittany whispered while placing soft kisses up her neck before finding her mouth.

"Yeah it has been." Santana moaned out as she rolled her hips into Brittany's when the blonde found her pulse point and nipped at it while running her tongue over it soothing the spot afterwards.

Just as Santana was untying Brittany's bikini top Santana's cell phone rang. "Ignore it baby." Brittany moaned out.

"That's Hannah's ringtone." Santana said softly while placing one last kiss to Brittany's lips before getting up and answering her phone on speaker.

**_Hey Hannah_**

_Hey San, is Brittany around?_

**_Yes she is right here, is everything ok? _**Santana went and sat between Brittany's legs leaning back flush against the blonde. Brittany instantly began running her hands over the Latina's chest and stomach while planting soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.

**_Hey Han_**

_Hey Brit, yeah everything is fine. Noah wants to tell you both something._

_Hi mommy, hi momma _Noah said softly

**Hola mijo, como estas?**

Bien, _when are you coming home?_

**_Mommy and I will be back in 2 days baby. _**Brittany said as she turned Santana over to lay on her chest and began massaging her lower back.

**_Are you behaving yourself and listening to Aunt Hannah? _** Santana asked

_Yesterday I was bad. _He whispered into the phone. Santana rolled her eyes and sat up.

**_What happened Noah? _**Santana asked.

_I was mad cuz Aunt Hannah let Eli help with dinner but I couldn't._

**_Why couldn't he help Han? _**Brittany asked as she pulled Santana back to sit between her legs so she could hold her.

_He was in timeout with Manny for jumping off the table in the den after Jackson told them to stop like a million times._

**_Noah, why were you jumping off the table? You know better than that. _**Santana replied while sighing loudly.

_Cuz Manny dared me too._

**_Why didn't you stop when Jackson told you to?_**

_Manny said we don't have to listen to him cuz he's not our daddy, then Manny teased me cuz I don't have a daddy. How come I don't have a daddy? It's not fair._

Santana lost her breath, as hot tears filled her eyes. She tried to get up but Brittany held her tighter.

**_Noah, sweetheart we will talk about that when me and your mommy get home. I want you to go sit in your room for a few hours._**

_I had timeout already, that's not fair. _He said with a sniffle.

**_That was Aunt Hannah's time out, this is momma's timeout. _**Brittany said while rubbing Santana's back as the Latina curled further into the blonde and held her tight.

_Ok_

**_Hannah can you take the phone off of speaker for a second? _**Brittany asked her

_Ok, it's off_

**_What did you tell Noah about not having a father?_**

_I told him to ask you and San about that….I didn't know what to say._

**_Ok, thanks Hannah, we will handle it when we get back._**

_Ok, enjoy the rest of your trip_

**_Bye Han_**

Brittany reached over an hung up the phone. "San are you okay baby?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I knew this day was coming." She replied softly. "Can we discuss this when we get home? I kinda just want to take a nap Brit."

"Ok, whatever you want babe." Brittany kissed the top of her head before sliding down so she was holding Santana in a more comfortable position. Santana lifted her head and kissed Brittany soft and sweet on the lips before cuddling close to her and sighing heavily.

A few hours later the two were dressed and ready to head out to the party. "You've been quiet since we talked to Noah earlier." Brittany said softly while walking up behind the Latina and resting her hands on the Latina's waist. "Are you ok?"

Santana turned around and hugged Brittany tightly before leaning up and kissing her. "I'm fine Brit, just dreading this talk with Noah, how do I tell him that his father was an asshole that raped me, then stalked me, then killed himself in jail but not before leaving me all his money and worldly possessions?"

Brittany nodded. "We will figure it out baby. I will be there every step of the way with you."

"I know, thanks love." Santana said softly.

"Let's go dance." Brittany said with a smile.

The group walked in to the party, Santana and Mercedes were swarmed with fans for autographs immediately while Puck and Zachary acted as their security making sure no one go too close or out of hand.

"Let's grab a booth Q." Brittany said.

Quinn nodded. Once they got settled in the booth Brittany ordered a round of drinks for everyone.

"Nothing for me Brit." Quinn said quickly. "But thanks."

Brittany nodded. "Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Sure."

"San and I have been talking about stating a family, well expanding our family. I want to carry the first baby but she wants to as well." Brittany said. "But I need to do this Q."

Quinn took a sip of her water. "Why do you need to Brit?"

"This is going to sound st.." Brittany caught herself from saying stupid. "This is going to sound kind of selfish but I want to feel more like part of the family."

Quinn frowned. "Is this because San said you weren't Noah's real mother in that argument?"

Brittany shook her head slowly. "I'm not mad at her about that or anything anymore, but it is true Quinn…I'm not Noah's real mom."

Quinn paused and thought carefully before speaking. "Brit, sweetheart biology doesn't make you someone's real mom. Think of all of kids that are adopted daily. No matter what science may say, you are Noah's mom. Santana thinks of you as Noah's mom, and so does he. We all do Brit."

Brittany sighed. "I know, but if I carry the baby then I will just feel more included." She shook her head. "I know it's wrong for me to feel that way."

"No, it's honest Brit. I mean I kind of get it." Quinn said softly. "I, I uh, Im not in that position so I cant tell you how to feel. Why does San want to carry the baby so bad?"

"She doesn't want me to miss an opportunity for work. She fears that if something major came up I would be pregnant and not able to work." Brittany said as the waiter brought the drinks over. She handed him her card and told him to just start a tab.

"What about her career?" Quinn asked while sipping her water.

"She said she would be okay taking time off to carry and raise another baby." Brittany said with a shrug.

"What about her show?"

"It hasn't been picked up by a network yet. So it may not even start this upcoming TV season." Brittany told her.

"Hmmmmm, talk to her Brit. Does she know why you want to carry so bad?" Quinn asked.

Brittany shook her head as the others came to the table. Santana slid in the booth next to Brittany and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry baby."

Brittany smiled. "Don't be, I love how you are with your fans. It's adorable."

"Thanks for the drinks Brit." Zachary said while holding up his glass.

"No problem." She smiled back. "I ordered some bottles of champagne as well." She then turned to Santana. "I started a tab with the Am Ex card, is that ok?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah that's fine baby, you don't have to check with me to spend money, you know that." Santana kissed her on the lips. "You look flushed Brit, you ok?" Santana grabbed a napkin and dipped it in her water and ran it over Brittany's neck. Brittany closed her eyes and leaned into the Latina. "Feel better?"

Brittany opened her eyes and smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"So Brittany, I hear you are quite the dancer….care to show me in person." Zachary said with a smile. "Mind if I steal your fiancé for a minute San." Zachary said while bowing to the latina.

Santana smiled. "I would love to see you try to keep up with Brittany out there." She laughed. "Keep you hands where I can see them Atkinson!" She yelled out after them.

Brittany turned and laughed and Zachary held his hands up in the air. "You're man is a smart ass Cedes." Santana said while laughing. "I love it." She winked at her.

"That's probably why he fits in so well with you." Mercedes quipped back with sipping her drink.

"Got ya there San." Puck said while standing behind Quinn and resting his hands on her shoulders. "You okay baby?" He leaned down and asked her softly.

Quinn looked up at him. "Yeah I am."

"How many drinks have you had?" He asked her while picking her up and sitting down with her on his lap.

"Just a half a shot back at the house earlier." Quinn said. "I'm fine Puck….seriously."

Puck looked her over and locked eyes with her. He was now able to pick up on warning signs of the blonde slowly starting to slip away. Her eyes were usually a dead give away. He smiled at her when he felt she was truly ok. "Ok." He kissed her softly while running his hands over her back as she deepened the kiss.

"So is this wedding really happening today ladies?" Puck asked while picking up his beer.

Both Mercedes and Santana nodded and smiled.

"So we are all getting married tonight?" Quinn asked while laughing.

"Seems that way." Santana replied while knocking back her shot and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it quickly.

"That's my cue to leave." Puck said while kissing Quinn again and standing up with his beer and heading towards the bar.

"Why are you smoking?" Quinn asked her while grabbing the cigarette out of her hand.

"Q, I need it. Please." Santana said softly.

"No, Brit will kill you if she knew you were smoking….and us for letting you smoke." Mercedes said. "Talk, what's wrong?"

"Noah asked why he doesn't have a father and said its not fair today on the phone." Santana breathed out.

"Whoa…" Quinn breathed out.

"I don't know what to tell him." Santana shrugged.

"Tell him the truth San." Mercedes said. "Richard was an actor and your rape wasn't exactly quiet. It made quite a few blogs, newspapers and tv shows once the story finally got out."

"I know…" Santana sighed. "But let's not focus on this right now." Santana lifted her glass. "Right now I want to drink with my girls." She smiled at both of them. "And dance with my fiancé…soon to be wife."

The girls finished their current drinks and headed out to the dance floor.

"Can I cut in?" Santana whispered in the Brittany's ear while winking at Zachary, who took the hint and pulled Mercedes close to him and started dancing with her while kissing her.

Brittany and Santana were dancing close and perfectly in sync with one another. Brittany looked around and led the Latina over to a wall. She pinned Santana to it and began dancing slowly on her rolling her body on the Latinas. Santana had her hands on Brittany's hips biting her bottom lip as Brittany moved so gracefully in front of her.

Brittany couldn't keep her hands off of Santana and she leaned forward and kissed her softly while resting her hands on Santana's shoulder and grinding and rolling her body to the beat of the music.

"You are so sexy when you dance Brit." Santana whispered to the blonde. They locked eyes as the song changed to a slower song. Brittany began swaying slowly yet perfectly to the beat. Santana was so aroused she faltered with her dance steps a little since she was now struggling to concentrate.

Brittany smiled and rested her forehead on Santana's placing her hands on the Latinas hips. "You got this baby, follow my lead." She whispered out while stopping completely. "Look at me San, just focus on me baby. Trust my movements, just look at my eyes." Santana nodded as Brittany began moving slowly again, Santana locked her hands around Brittany's neck and began to fall right into the rhythm and once again move perfectly in sync with Brittany.

"See San, trust me baby. Trust that I will never hurt you, cheat on you, leave you, disrespect you, hurt Noah, and most importantly trust that I will never stop loving you."

Santana smiled. "I trust you Brit. I always have and I always will." She kissed Brittany softly and slipped her tongue in the blondes mouth as soon as Brittany parted her lips.

"Yes baby. The answer is yes I will marry you today." Santana said as a tear dropped from her eye. "Yes!"

Brittany picked her up and spun her around smiling. "I love you so much San." She said against the Latina's lips.

"I love you too." Santana reaffirmed. She then grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the bathroom. She slipped in and locked the door.

She pulled some wet naps out of her purse and quickly wiped down the counter before taking off her blazer and laying it down. She pinned Brittany to the counter and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much Brit….so so much baby." Santana rasped out through hooded eyes.

Brittany slipped her hand in the Latinas shorts. "You are wet already." She smiled as she stuck the finger in her mouth and sucked it seductively tasting the Latina.

"Hop up baby." Santana said softly while hiking up Brittany's dress. The blonde hopped up on the counter and sat on the blazer. Santana spread her legs open and kissed her through her panties before moving them to the side and quickly pumping in and out of the blonde.

"God San…" Brittany whispered out sharply.

Santana rubbed Brittany's thighs while blowing softly into her core and diving back in. She swirled her tongue around quickly and skillfully know exactly where to lick to drive Brittany crazy. Santana then spelled out "I Love You" in cursive before nibbling on her clit sending Brittany over the edge.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Brittany moaned out as she climaxed and pulled Santana's hair.

Santana kept licking her to bring her down as Brittany's legs were still trembling. Once she calmed down Brittany pulled Santana up and leaned down to kiss her hungrily. She hopped down off the counter and turned them while lifting Santana and pinning her to a wall.

"Wrap your legs around my waist Sanny."

Santana did as Brittany quickly unbuttoned her shorts and stuck two fingers in right away and began pumping away. She had her other hand on the wall to brace herself and her knee raised to hold Santana in place against the wall. She sucked hard on the Latina's neck while working hand in and out with her thumb flicking the the Latina's clit.

"Brit…Britttttttttt" Santana screamed out loudly. "Fuck!"

"Tell me when you are close San." Brittany told her while capturing her lips and biting on her bottom one.

"Im cloooo….." Santana moaned out as her eyes rolled in the her head.

Brittany quickly lowered her back to the ground and slid down her shorts and panties and sucked on her clit so that Santana burst in her mouth. And she did….hard. Once she calmed down. Brittany wet a napkin and wiped her clean before pulling her shorts back up. She then cleaned herself up. She then pulled Santana close and kissed her one last time before grabbing her hand and leaving the bathroom.

They walked back to the table hand in hand. Brittany pulled the Latina into her lap as Puck poured the girls a glass of champagne.

"Do we even want to know where you have been for the past 45 minutes." Quinn asked with a smile.

"Nope." Santana said with a smile as Brittany was kissing her on the neck and running her hands over her thighs.

"Ok, guys I got us dinner reservations at the casino up the street in the steakhouse." Zachary said. "So we have 30 minutes to finish off these bottles."

"Zach baby, there are 3 bottles of champagne and a 2 bottles of vodka here." Mercedes said while laughing. "We can't finish this with the five of us."

"6 of us." Zack corrected.

"I'll have one shot and maybe a few glasses of champagne but that's all Zack." Quinn said with a smile.

"Q." Santana and Puck both said together.

"Please don't treat me like a child guys." Quinn said softly. "Please."

"I'm sorry Quinn." Santana said softly. "I just worry that's all."

"I know, but I have it under control ok?" Quinn told her with a smile.

"You've done your part baby, let Puck handle it ok?" Brittany whispered in her ear.

Santana turned and looked at Brittany. "You're right Brit." She kissed her softly.

"Enough of this lovey dovey shit ladies." Mercedes said while sitting out her tongue at them. "Let's clear these bottles out."

5 shots and 4 glasses of champagne a piece later, minus Quinn, left the group beyond drunk. Santana was clutching tightly to Brittany to stand up straight as they piled in a cab to head to dinner. Santana sat on Brittany's lap in the cab and passed out sleep instantly.

"Since when can't San hold her liquor?" Puck asked loudly.

"Since you guys just drank all that liquor without eating." Quinn laughed as Puck was now staring at her chest drooling. She closed his mouth. "My eyes are up here cowboy."

"Yeah but I want to talk to them." He said with a smirk while leaving over and licking Quinn's breast and trying to open her shirt.

"NO sex in cab!" The driver yelled out from the front of the van.

"Dammi! I keep missing car sex." Zachary yelled out before kissing Mercedes softly.

"You'll get better sex later baby." She winked while turning around to check on Santana. "Is she ok Brit?" Mercedes asked. "Puck's right…she usually holds her liquor better than this."

Brittany shrugged. "She will be fine." Brittany said while rubbing her back which caused the Latina to stir but not wake up.

"She didn't take any of her pills did she?" Quinn asked. "She was really nervous earlier."

Brittany shook her head. "I keep her anxiety pills, they are locked in my suitcase, and she doesn't have a key to it."

Quinn breathed out a sigh of relief as Puck turned her head and kissed her while stroking her hair.

The cab came to a screeching halt in front of the casino. Zachary and Mercedes quickly hopped out followed by Quinn and Puck.

"Come on baby." Brittany said softly.

Santana stirred and opened her eyes. "Are we married now?" She asked softly.

"In a few more hours we will be baby." Brittany said with a smile. "We gotta eat dinner first."

"Ok." Santana stumbled out of the van but Zachary caught her.

"Whoa…easy there San." Zachary said. "We have a VIP private room, want me to carry her for you Brit?"

"If you don't mind, that way I can run and grab her a water quick." Brittany asked shyly.

"NO problem." He said while hoisting Santana up and resting her over his shoulder.

"Zack, baby you've had a lot to drink too." Mercedes slurred out.

"I wont drop her Cedes. She weighs next to nothing." He demonstrated while beginning to do arm curls with her. "Yo Puck come spot me." He laughed.

Puck who was involved in an intense make out session with Quinn came running over with a smirk.

"No….no…..no…." Santana moaned out every time she was lifted and lowered quickly.

"Stop it assholes before she throws up." Quinn said while running over and grabbing Zachary's hand while glaring at Puck. Zachary set the Latina down who shakily stood on her feet. Quinn quickly grabbed her by the waist to steady her so she didn't fall.

Mercedes came over and slapped Zachary on the back of the head. "What the fuck Zack?'

"Sorry baby." He said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Let's go check in for the reservation."

"I gotta piss." Puck said loudly.

"Noah Puckerman, do **not** embarrass me in here." Quinn hissed out. "Just go to the bathroom, don't announce it. No wonder Manny yells out obscene things."

"Chill out Q, damn." Puck groaned.

"Puck baby, please, you all are beyond drunk. It's hard babysitting 5 drunk adults." Quinn sighed. "Just go find the bathroom so we can eat dinner and then go renew our vows."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the head. "Be right back. Order me a steak." He said while quickly running to find a bathroom.

Brittany came back over with a bottle of water. "I take her now can Q." She slurred out.

Quinn sighed. "Brit, baby you're drunk. I will walk her to the table." She grabbed the water from Brittany.

"You sure?" Brittany said while staring at her.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah I got her. Come on let's go eat." She wrapped her arm around Santana's waist. "Come on San try to walk to for me."

"She's pretty!" Santana suddenly yelled out while pointing at Brittany. "I would sooooooo fuck her and marry her."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah we know."

After dinner, everyone began to sober up since they finally ate to soak up some of the liquor in their stomachs. Everyone was walking hand in hand down the Vegas strip chatting amongst themselves.

**Santana and Brittany**

Santana was leaning into Brittany's side as the blonde had her arm around her. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah throwing up really helped." Santana said with a smile. "Too bad it was on that man's shoes." She laughed.

"Yeah he was pissed." Brittany laughed while kissing her on the top of the head.

"He was more mad when Zachary and Puck started throwing 20s at him." Santana laughed. "Puck has a new best friend in Zachary."

"Yeah he does." Brittany said softly. "He's a good guy though."

"Yeah he is." Santana replied.

Brittany stopped walking when they reached the wedding chapel. "You ready to marry me baby?"

**Zachary and Mercedes**

"This has been a hell of a trip." Zachary said with a smile. "I really like your friends Cedes."

"Im glad, they like you too baby." Mercedes said with a smile. "And I love you Zack." She gushed as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you so much Cedes."

They stopped behind Brittany and Santana at the wedding chapel.

"You sure you are ready to do this?" Zachary said while turning to face Mercedes.

**Quinn and Puck**

"I'm sorry if I was an ass earlier." Puck said while lifting Quinn's hand and kissing it softly. 'I just worry about you Q."

"I know, and I know I have given you reason to worry." Quinn said. "I'm sorry if I snapped back there. It just feels like everyone is expecting me to crack or something again."

"We aren't baby." Puck said while turning to face her. "We aren't. We just want you to be okay."

Quinn nodded as a tear fell. Puck quickly kissed the tear away "I love you Quinn you know that right?"

"Yeah I do, and I love you too Noah." Quinn whispered out. They stopped walking when they came up to the other four at the wedding chapel.

"Ready Q?" Puck asked with a smile.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony….."

_"Isn't she a gorgeous bride?"_

_"They are so cute together."_

_"I'm so happy for them."_

_"I hope they don't regret this."_

_"Why would they regret this?" _

_"Do you regret ours?"_

_"Nope, do you?"_

_"I don't sure don't, do you?_

_"Absolutely not I love her so much."_

"If there is anyone here that feels these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

_"Say something!"_

_"Why would I?!" _

_"You say something…."_

_"Objections are just a formality….you aren't supposed to really say something are you?"_

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhh"_

_"You shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't shhhhhhhh me."_

_"Stop it….you are ruining this wedding."_

_"I am not. Ours was better anyways."_

_"Ha ha ha ha who really says that?"_

_"People with better weddings."_

_"This is beautiful!"_

_"God I need a tissue!"_

_"Don't be a wuss!"_

_"Everyone cries at weddings, right?"_

_"Best vacation ever!"_

"The couple would like to recite their own vows."

_"Shhhhhhh I can't hear."_

_"Vow are vows….they are all the same."_

_"Oh wow, is she going to sing?"_

_"She's singing!"_

_'That is so sweet!"_

_"Why didn't you sing to me?"_

_"We are not comparing weddings!"_

_"Shhhhhhhhhhh"_

"You may now kiss your bride….I now present to you…."

* * *

**WHO GOT MARRIED?! Yep cliffhanger. Lol**

**They are back in LA next chapter dealing Noah wondering why he doesnt have a dad and asking more questions**

**Also more baby talk...who will carry? Brit or San**


	63. Baby, baby, baby

**The biggest question has been who is in the sequel. Lol. This is the current cast. The Lopez-Pierce family with the addition of their new kids, The Puckerman family, Mercedes, her husband, and her 2 kids, Rachel and Finn.**

**I had so much fun writing you all via PM and listening to your guesses as to who got married. Lol**

**2 more chapters left!**

August 13.

"Mommy I'm ready!" Noah yelled out while running into the den with his helmet in his hand.

Santana smiled brightly while picking up her camera and taking a ton of pictures.. "Aren't you the cutest football player I've ever seen."

Noah frowned. "I'm not cute, I'm tough." He held up his arms to make muscles to prove it.

Santana laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Noah, you look super tough and macho in your uniform."

He smiled shyly. "Thanks mommy."

"We will leave as momma get home." Santana looked down at her watch. "She should be here any minute now."

"She's not in New York anymore?" Noah asked while climbing on the couch.

"No baby, she cut her trip short to come to your first game today." Santana told him while retying his cleats.

"Promise?" Noah asked.

Santana smiled at him. "She wouldn't miss your game sweetheart." She kissed him on the forehead and lifted him off the couch. "Go get your duffle bag baby."

Once Noah left the room she pulled out her cellphone and texted Brit.

**TO BRIT BRIT: Hey babe, where are you? We have to leave in like 5 min. Cant wait to see you again XOXO**

As Santana was putting her cellphone away Puck and Quinn came through the door with their kids. Eli ran up to Santana.

"Look at my uniform Aunt Sanny." He said with a big smile.

"That's awesome Eli, very cool." She said with a smile. She then turned to Manny. "Hey Rockstar."

"Hi," He mumbled while sitting on the couch. She then turned to Quinn raising her eyebrow.

"Emmanuel is upset he has to wear his helmet so it will smash his Mohawk." She replied calmly while rolling her eyes.

Santana laughed and picked up Noelle out of her carrier. "Hey baby girl." She cooed to the tiny blonde before kissing her cheeks. "Is this a cheerleader uniform Q?"

"Yeah, isn't it cute?" Quinn gushed while she sat on the couch.

"So adorable….I want a little girl to dress up." Santana pouted.

"Your baby fever is getting crazy." Quinn laughed. "When are you and Brit looking to start?"

"As soon as possible." Santana replied with a smile. "We already found a doctor, he's a former colleague of my dads, so he's super good."

"Who is going to carry first?" Quinn asked.

"I am." Santana replied while bouncing Noelle on her knee smiling intently at the baby.

"You both agreed on that?"

Santana looked over at Quinn. "Yeah."

"And Brittany is ok with that?"

"What's with the 3rd degree Q?" Santana replied while sitting down next to Quinn on the couch.

"Talk to Brit one more time about who is going to carry." Quinn told her while fixing Noelle's skirt as Santana tried to get her stand on her legs, which caused Noelle to giggle and smile.

"We already talked Q, I told you I told Brit I would carry so she can work on her career. She agreed, not a big deal." Santana shrugged.

"We need to get a move on San." Puck replied while grabbing a cooler out of the kitchen and taking it to his truck. "Mercedes and Zachary are meeting us there."

"Ok, I wanted to try and wait for Brit." She said while setting Noelle back in her carrier and leaning over to kiss Quinton on his forehead, earning a smile from him as she played with his feet. "But we can go, I will text her to just meet us."

"I thought she was in New York still for her audition." Quinn asked while strapping Noelle back in securely.

"No, she cut her trip short and caught a red eye flight this morning." Santana replied. "Noah, Eli, Manny let's go!" She yelled out.

"Are you guys still thinking of moving to New York?" Puck asked.

Santana nodded. "If Brit gets this job, yeah we are."

Quinn sniffled a little. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"Awww Q, it's not like we are moving tomorrow and it's not even finalized or for sure yet. We may very well just stay in LA." Santana said while pulling her into a hug. "Besides you are bringing your ass out to New York every chance you get to shop with me if I do move." She winked at her.

Just as they were loading up their cars Brittany jumped out of a cab and sprinted to the car lifting up Noah and peppering kisses on his face as he laughed.

"Hi momma!" He beamed while hugging her tightly around the neck.

"Hey, you look super cool in your uniform." Brittany said as she set him back down.

"I missed you." Noah said while hugging her leg.

"I missed you soooo much too." She told while running her fingers through his hair. "Ready for your big game?"

He nodded and climbed in the backseat of Santana's truck.

She then walked up to Santana. "I really really missed you." She whispered in the Latina's ear while hugging her tightly. Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany quickly deepening the kiss.

"I missed you too baby." Santana replied softly while resting her head in the blonde's neck and kissing softly. "How did the audition go?"

"Good, let's talk about it tonight." Brittany said with a smile. "I want to watch our son in his first football game right now."

Santana was a nervous wreck on the sidelines as the kids took the field.

"What is he gets hurt Brit?" Santana whispered into Brittany's chest as she refused to watch the field.

"He's a boy San, he will be fine." Puck said with a smile as he bounced Quinton in his strap on carrier. "It will do him some good to get roughed up a little."

Brittany kissed the top of the Latina's head and laughed softly. "Turn around babe, the game hasn't even started yet." Brittany turned Santana around and held her from behind as the Latina lifted her camcorder in one hand and her digital camera in the other.

Noah ran on the field and took his place.

"Noah!" Santana called happily while waving at him.

He stopped what he was doing, dropped the ball, and waved back.

"That's a good way to get him tackled Santana." Zachary said with a smile as he and Mercedes walked up hand in hand.

"Shut it Zack." The Latina laughed. "I need a picture of him and I will go Lima Heights on a kid for messing with my baby."

"Weren't you a Cheerio?" Mercedes teased while first hugging Brittany then Santana. "You do remember the game right?"

Santana sighed while wrapping her arms around Brittany again. "Yes I remember the game but I didn't have anyone I loved dearly playing."

Puck looked over. "Weren't we dating then?" He said with a smirk earning a smack on the back of the head from Quinn as she walked up with a strap on carrier holding Noelle who was falling asleep.

"How was New York Brit?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"Awesome." Brittany gushed.

During halftime Noah ran over to the sidelines to his mothers, Santana bent down and picked him up right away and hugged him. "You are doing so good mijo." She said with a smile.

"Nobody tackled me yet." He said proudly.

"That means you are a great quarterback sweetheart." Brittany beamed.

"Uncle Finn!" Noah screamed out while wiggling to get loose from Santana's arms.

Santana turned around and saw Finn walking up towards the group. Santana set Noah down and he instantly ran up to Finn talking excitedly about his game.

Finn came up and greeted everyone. "What are you doing here Finn?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"I didn't want to miss Noah's first big game as quarterback." He replied while sitting him back on the ground.

"I didn't get tackled yet!" Noah announced.

"Good job little man." Finn gave him a high five.

"Go join the rest of the team Noah." Puck told him with a smile. "I will keep an eye on your moms for you."

"Ok." Noah ran over and hugged Santana and Brittany's legs before trotting off to the huddle.

"Where is Rachel?" Zachary asked.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all looked to Finn waiting for an answer.

"I don't think she is coming." He replied.

"She's not invited anyways." Santana mumbled out as she turned the camcorder on Noelle and started tickling her to record her laughing.

Santana spent the second half with Brittany's arms around her as she recorded Noah's game with her camcorder. Brittany would discreetly place innocent kisses on the Latina neck and whisper how much she missed her and how she loves her in her ear while she slipped her hands under the hem of Santana's t-shirt and rubbed circles with her thumbs on her abs. Santana leaned back further into Brittany's embrace and sighed in contentment.

"San, can you take Noelle for a few minutes, I uh, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to run to the bathroom." Quinn asked slowly while unstrapping the carrier off of herself.

Santana handed the camcorder to Mercedes and nodded. "What's wrong?" Santana asked her while strapping Noelle to her chest.

"I uh, I feel flushed." Quinn said very slowly. "I'm going to throw some water on my face." She slurred out.

Santana frowned. "I'm going with you."

"Want me to take Noelle?" Brittany asked softly while rubbing Santana's back.

"No I got her baby." Santana told her. She leaned up to kiss Brittany on the lips. "I will be right back." She grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler then turned to Quinn. "Come on Q."

When they reached the bathroom Quinn leaned over and gripped the sink tightly. Santana wet a napkin and handed it to her as she bounced with Noelle who was becoming fussy.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked Quinn as she splashed water on her face.

"Yeah." I just got really dizzy out there.

Santana walked over to her and placed a hand on her back to steady here. "Take a few deep breaths Q." She said softly as she held up her other hand and let Noelle play with her fingers to calm her down.

Quinn told a few deep breaths and sighed out. "I hate feeling like this."

"Feeling like what, dizzy?" Santana shrugged. "We've all been dizzy before."

"Not everyday." Quinn said while turning to smile at Noelle, hoping seeing her daughter smile would make her feel better.

"Is it from your medication?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, one of the side effects that seems to be becoming a permanent effect."

"Talk to your doctor, maybe they need to switch up the dosage or find a new brand." Santana suggested.

"I just hate taking them." Quinn replied softly. "I hate having to need pills to function like a normal person."

"I know you do, I hate that you have to take them. Look at this little face right here." Santana said while looking down at Noelle. "She needs you to stay on your pills, so she can play dress up with you, and have tea parties, and nurse her first heart break after Puck scares away her boyfriend."

Quinn nodded." I know she does, and I plan to stay on them, don't worry San."

"Let me see your eyes Quinn." Santana asked.

Quinn looked Santana straight in the Latinas eyes. Santana then nodded when she was satisfied and reassured that Quinn wasn't having an episode or anything.

"Thanks for coming with me." Quinn said sheepishly.

"No problem Q." Santana replied with a smile. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah I think so." Quinn said after a few moments while drinking some water. "Let's get back to game."

They got back to the game just as Noah was running as fast as his little legs would take him down the field with the football.

"Run mijo!" Santana screamed out as her eyes widened in excitement. "Run baby!"

"Keep going Noah!" Quinn cheered out with a big smile.

"Go get em Lopez!" Zachary cheered out.

"Don't stop Noah!" Finn yelled out while he and Zack ran down the field on the sideline to keep up with Noah and cheer him on.

Since Puck had Quinton strapped to him he couldn't run so he walked as fast as he could.

Santana walked quickly over to Brittany who was screaming and cheering as Noah ran into the end zone and scored a touchdown.

Puck whistled and cheered loudly while high fiving Finn and Zachary, he then held up Quinton's little hands to have the baby cheer as well. Quinton began to kick his feet from all the excitement. "There it is! Perfect execution of quarterback sneak…Noah is a natural."

"I got it all on tape for you girls." Mercedes said with a huge smile.

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana before kissing Noelle softly on the top of the head causing the tiny blonde to giggle and kick her feet.

"Look at my baby." Santana whispered out as her eyes teared up as Noah was doing his end zone dance.

Quinn walked over to Brittany. "Look at him dancing Brit, I told you biology doesn't determine a parent. That…" She pointed to Noah. "Is all you babe." She added with a smile. "That is your son, whether you gave birth to him or not."

Noah came running straight to Santana and Brittany. "Did you see me? I got points!" He said while jumping up and down.

Santana gave him a high five. "You were so good Noah, mommy is so proud of you!"

Brittany knocked on his helmet softly before picking him and tossing him in the air. "Wow Noah! You are so fast when you run." Brittany fawned over him. "Did you hear me screaming for you?" She asked while laughing.

Noah nodded and smiled before wiggling to get down and run back on the field.

"We have a football star in the making baby." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear while kissing her on the cheek and smiling.

"Is Noah finally asleep?" Santana asked while putting down her book as Brittany entered the bedroom.

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he was so amped up and excited I think he wore himself out." She crawled in bed and snuggled close behind Santana wrapping her arms around her waist. "I missed you so much when I was in New York baby, you have no idea." She whispered out while kissing the Latina behind the ear and down her neck.

"I hate being away from you Brit, you already know that." Santana whispered back while turning around to kiss Brittany softly on the lips. "So tell me about your trip."

"Well I think the audition went well, but I don't know if I really want the job." Brittany told her while stroking her hair.

"Why not?" Santana asked her while playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Do you really want to live in New York?" Brittany asked her slowly.

"I will live wherever you are Brit." Santana said with a shy smile. "If that means we move to New York for your job then we move to New York baby." Santana shrugged. "I can act and sing anywhere in the country."

"Yeah I guess." Brittany thought for a moment. "It just seems like a big step, I mean I would be moving right away, then you and Noah would come later, we would have to sell the house, and the condo, find a new school for Noah, you may have to get a new agent, then look for a new house…"

Santana laughed while leaning forward to kiss Brittany. "We will make it work if it happens Brit." She pulled the blonde closer and cuddled into her neck planting a feather light kiss.

"Well I wont make any decisions until after our wedding." Brittany added. "We don't need any more stress right now, wedding planning is hard enough." She began rubbing the Latina's back.

"I sent out all the invites this past week, so we are all set with that. Now just to find a caterer and pick a menu." Santana beamed. "Quinn is taking me shopping for my dress next week sometime."

Brittany smiled. "I can't wait to marry you baby." She lifted Santana's head and kissed her lovingly allowing Santana to deepen the kiss as Brittany's hands began to wander and roam her body. "Mercedes and I are going to look for my dress this weekend while she is in town. She wants to look for her own dress too."

"Their wedding is next year right?" Santana asked.

"Yep, next July." Brittany confirmed. "Destination wedding in the Dominican Republic."

"Wedding and vacation all in one." Santana smiled. "I'm so happy for Cedes, Zachary is perfect for her."

"Yeah he is. Aren't you glad none of us rushed to get married in Vegas?" Brittany laughed.

Santana nodded in agreement. "Yeah we were all way too drunk to exchange vows and get married." Santana moved to lay on the blonde. "I want you to have a day you will never forget Brit." She looked deep in the blonde's eyes before kissing her softly on the forehead and then on the lips. Besides, it would not have been the same without Noah, Hannah, and your parents."

"Yeah, I'm glad Quinn talked some sense into everyone." Brittany laughed.

"Well she was the only sober one that night, that had to suck." Santana said while moving her hands up and down Brittany's sides and kissing her neck softly.

"Yeah, I'm proud of her for watching her liquor intake with her meds." Brittany replied while lifting Santana's shirt so she could massage her lower back. "She's so responsible now."

Santana nodded. "Yeah we have the old Quinn back and I love it." Santana sat up a little so she could look Brittany in the eye. "Her idea to crash random weddings was the best idea she has ever had."

"Yeah it was." Brittany laughed. "That was fun, and that one couple had the best cake I've ever tasted."

"Yeah they did, I can't believe Zack asked them where they got it from." Santana laughed heartily. "Then took a piece to go!"

Brittany laughed. "That was the best part, the 6 of us sharing a piece of cake in the limo."

"That was the best Vegas trip ever, I can only imagine how much fun their wedding will be." Santana smiled while laying back down on the blonde.

"Are we taking Noah?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah Quinn is brining the twins so he will have someone to play with, and I think he is the ring bearer."

"Good, we should take Hannah too." Brittany suggested. "I don't think she has ever been out of the country."

"Really she hasn't?" Santana asked furrowing her eyebrows. "Well we might as well bring some of her friends too."

"That's a good idea." Brittany agreed. "So Chelsea, obviously?"

"And their boyfriends." Santana said with a shrug.

"Ok, we can talk to the parents and clear it." Brittany told her.

"Sounds good baby." Santana replied while kissing down Brittany's neck and nipping at her collarbone. Santana stopped and looked up at the blonde. "What if I'm pregnant during the wedding?!"

"What if I'm pregnant during the wedding…" Brittany whispered out.

Santana sat up. "Why would you be pregnant Brit?" Santana's eyes widened. "Oh God you are leaving me."

Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes while sitting up. "Why do you always go there silly?" She leaned over and kissed Santana on the lips softly. "I'm not leaving you ever again baby."

Santana breathed out a sigh of relief. "Ok, so why would you be pregnant?"

"I want to carry the baby San." Brittany said confidently. "I need to." She then whispered out shakily.

Santana moved off of Brittany and sat next to her. "What's going on Brit?"

"I just want to San, that's all." Brittany replied.

"No," Santana shook her head. "Open and honest remember?" She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into the sitting position. She rubbed her thumb over Brittany's knuckles softly before lifting and kissing them. "What's going on baby?"

"I want to carry first." Brittany stated again.

"We talked about his Brit, with the way your career is going right now, I should carry. I mean you are getting offers from Paris baby, you just got back from an audition in New York, aren't you going to Chicago in a few weeks to teach a class? You cant do that if you are pregnant." Santana said softly. "I don't want to stall your career when it's in motion." Santana paused. "We talked about this Brit, and you agreed it was for the best. What's changed?"

"What about your career?" Brittany asked.

"Well it's pretty stagnant right now, acting at least is. A network didn't pick up the show so we are at a standstill. I'm going to focus more on my music right now….and I can do that while singing." Santana replied.

"I want to feel more like a part of the family." Brittany whispered.

"Baby…." Santana gasped. "Wh, ho, why don't you feel like a part of the family now? I thought we were past that statement I made."

"I am past it, but I, I, I." Brittany started to cry so Santana quickly moved and sat behind her as Brittany turned and cried into her chest.

"It's okay baby…." She cooed in the blonde's ear while rocking side to side slowly. "Cry it out then we can talk." She peppered soft kisses to the top of her head while rubbing her back until she calmed down.

Brittany sat up slowly. "Remember last month at the zoo?"

Santana thought for a moment. "Yeah I thought we had a great time."

"We did. Remember when I was holding Noah to look into the pool to the see the sharks?" Santana nodded. "That lady came directly up to you and said 'your son looks just like you, he's adorable' " Brittany said softly. "It's like I wasn't even there."

Santana's face dropped as she now clearly remembered how quiet Brittany was the rest of the visit at the zoo. "Brit that lady didn't know."

Brittany nodded. "I know, but it just made me realize that Noah is truly only your son, he looks like you, he has your mannerisms, he has your dimples when he smiles, your feistiness, hell he's even left handed like you."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and held her tighter. "Brittany, I want you to listen to me baby ok?" Brittany nodded. "I see so much of Noah in you every day, you may not have helped make him or have been around him up until the last year of his life, but he is your son. His passion for dancing, his love of animals, his gentle spirit, his joke telling, his love of pancakes…baby that's all you in Noah." She reached around and wiped a few tears from Brittany's eyes.

"Turn around and look at me baby." Santana said softly while turning Brittany around. "I don't want you to feel like you aren't a apart of this family, or the family we are planning, so if you feel you need to carry the baby then I will support you and you can carry." Santana paused. "I just want you happy baby. I just want you happy."

Brittany nodded. "I'm sorry for ruining my first night back by crying."

"You didn't ruin anything baby." Santana said with a smile with moving to straddle the blonde. She wiped her remaining tears with her thumb before softly kissing all over her face and molding their lips together. "I love you Brit, and I'm happy that you are going to carry our baby. I hope he or she looks just like you baby."

Brittany leaned Santana back on the bed and slowly undressed her while kissing every inch of her exposed body. "I love you so much San." Brittany said while setting between the Latina's legs and licking her slowly.

The next morning Brittany woke up to Santana smiling at her. "Good morning beautiful."

Brittany smiled and sat up to kiss Santana. "Good morning."

"I have a surprise for you baby." Santana told her.

Brittany's eyes twinkled. "What's the surprise?"

"I finally finished a song I've been writing since last year when you came back into my life. I uh, I wanted to sing at our wedding, but I can't wait for you to hear it. " She smiled sheepishly. "This is how I about you everyday Brit."

Brittany sat up against the headboard as Santana went and turned on her ipod.

_Baby since the day you came into my life_

_You made me realize that we were born to fly_

_You showed me everyday new possibilities_

_You proved my fantasies of love could really be_

_Let's go to a place only lovers go_

_To a spot that we've never known_

_To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah_

_Ooh this feels so crazy_

_Oh this love is blazing_

_Baby we're so high_

_Walking on cloud 9_

_You've got me up so high _

_My shoes are scraping the sky _

_You've got me up so high_

_My shoes are scraping the sky_

_Maybe later we can go up to the moon_

_Or sail among the stars before the night is through_

_And when morning comes we'll see the sun is not so far_

_And we can't get much closer to God than where we are_

_We'll go to a place only lovers go_

_To a spot that we've never known_

_To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah_

_Ooh this feels so crazy_

_Oh this love is blazing_

_Baby we're so high_

_Walking on cloud 9_

By the end of the song Santana's eyes were wet and so were Brittany's.

"San….wow baby." Brittany said while wiping her tears. "Come here." Brittany stretched out her arms as Santana quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I can't live without you Brit."

"You will never have to San….never."

Quinn had just put the twins down for their morning nap while Puck took Eli and Manny out to breakfast for a little male bonding with Finn. She was making herself a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. She sighed, hoping for a little peace and quiet before the older twins came home full of energy. She put her coffee mug down and went to the door.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Can I come please?" Rachel said politely.

Quinn nodded and stepped aside and let the brunette in. "Sure."

She then quickly pulled out her cellphone and texted Santana

**TO SAN: Please come over**

**FROM SAN: What's wrong are you ok?**

**TO SAN: Rachel just randomly showed up and I'm not comfortable.**

**FROM SAN: Do I need to kick her ass?**

**FROM SAN: Im on the way**

Quinn led Rachel to the kitchen. "Coffee?" She offered the brunette who accepted and sat down.

"I uh, I haven't seen you in months, to what do I owe this visit?" Quinn asked.

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Rachel." Quinn replied softly.

"I've called, texted, and emailed you and you have ignored me." Rachel stated. "I want to know why."

"You took advantage of me Rachel." Quinn said softly.

"I didn't take advantage of you Quinn, you wanted me as bad I wanted you." Rachel stated calmly. "Can I see the babies."

"I would prefer if you didn't." Quinn replied quickly. "They are sleep right now."

"Where is Puck?"

"I thought you wanted to talk Rachel." Quinn said while rolling her eyes.

"You still like me Quinn and I like you." Rachel said while sipping her coffee.

Quinn shook her head. "No…I'm happily married to Puck." Quinn stood up. "You took advantage of me and I want to know why?"

"You wanted this Quinn….deep down in your subconscious you wanted this."

"Rachel I think you need to leave." Quinn said while walking towards the kitchen door.

Rachel got up quickly and moved towards the blonde and pinned her to the wall just as Santana walked in the kitchen.

"Rachel…" She said strangely calm. "Get your hands off of Quinn now."

Rachel dropped her arms and turned to face the Latina. "What are you doing here Santana?"

"I came to check on my god children and to my surprise here you are trying to kiss Quinn." Santana replied while crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Where are the babies Q?"

Quinn breathed out a sigh of relief. "They are in the nursery San." She then mouthed a thank you to the Latina who nodded and turned leaving the kitchen.

"So you call Santana as back up to save you?" Rachel hissed. "Scared to admit the truth?"

"The truth is you told Santana you could tell I was a little off yet you would have sex with me knowing I wasn't in my right mind….I thought we were friends." Quinn said while shaking her head.

"We are, friends with benefits." Rachel smirked.

"No the hell you aren't." Puck's voice boomed and he walked in the kitchen with Finn, Eli, and Manny.

"Aunt Sanny is upstairs is guys, why don't you go say hi." Quinn said nervously.

"What the fuck did I just want into?" Puck asked.

"I swear I didn't do anything Noah." Quinn rushed out.

He walked over to her. "I know, are you okay?" He asked while looking her over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn said as Puck kissed her on the forehead.

"I want you out of my house Rachel." Puck told her.

"I didn't do anything." Rachel argued. "Quinn wants me here."

"No I don't." Quinn whispered while cuddling into Puck's chest.

"Quinn if I leave this house….I'm never coming back." Rachel pleaded. "Please just tell the truth."

"What truth?" Finn asked finally breaking his silence.

"She loves me and I love her." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I don't Rachel. I, I'm sorry if you got hurt but that wasn't me all those times. I love Puck, my husband and that's it."

Rachel then turned on her heels and stormed out of the house sobbing.

Later that evening Brittany and Santana were out in the Jacuzzi relaxing.

"How was your day baby?" Santana asked the blonde while handing her a glass of champagne.

"Long…..I'm so sore." Brittany sighed out. "Am I too old to still dance?"

Santana shook her head. "Of course not baby. Did you stretch really good?"

Brittany shook her head. "Not really, I was in a rush."

"Awwwww, come here Brit Brit." Santana set her glass down as the blonde floated over to her. Santana lifted Brittany's leg and began massaging her legs and feet. She kissed her feet softly before continuing to massage them.

"That feels good San." Brittany said while leaning her head back and sighing out.

"Hey Brit I've been thinking of baby names." Santana said suddenly.

Brittany's eyes sparkled. "Me too."

Santana leaned forward and kissed her softly before going back to her feet. "What names were you thinking?"

"Well for a girl….."

**I have the baby names already picked out but I would love to hear your suggestions. Lol**

**Noah was so cute at his first football game, Santana always was a super proud mother**

**So will Brit carry the baby or will San?**


	64. Mrs Lopez-Pierce

**Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers that have stuck around for the story and reviewed whether good or bad. I have truly appreciated each and every comment, review, concern, suggestion, etc. I've lost a few regular reviewers which kind of sucks but thanks to those who continued to leave them.**

**This is basically the last chapter. The next chapter skips ahead a few years and is a set up for the sequel.**

**For those of you that prefer Brittany to be the weaker of the pair check out my other Brittana story Unexpected Guest, and for those of you hoping for Quinntana check out my story Vacation Love**

**Since im not able to PM Guests and reply to your review….THANKS for all your comments**

November 3.

Santana woke up when she heard the faint sound of music. She opened her eyes and saw Brittany sitting up on her laptop with headphones in bobbing her head.

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde on the thigh before wiggling closer to her and closing her eyes again. Brittany felt the kiss and turned the music off. She ran her hand through Santana's hair. "Did I wake you?"

Santana smiled and opened her eyes. "You can wake me up anytime you want to baby."

Brittany closed her laptop and placed it on the floor before sliding down and kissing the Latina on the lips. "We are getting married in 20 days! Can you believe it?" Brittany asked with a smile against the Latina's lips.

"I can't wait to marry you Brit." Santana replied with a huge smile while hugging Brittany tightly. "This is honestly a dream come true."

"For me too baby." Brittany whispered out while leaning forward to kiss her again, she began to deepen the kiss when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Yes mijo?" Santana called out in between placing soft kisses on Brittany's neck.

"I'm ready!" He yelled out through the door.

"Come on in baby." Brittany said while sitting up and once again leaning against the headboard.

Noah opened the door slowly and came in fully dressed.

"Hey you got dressed by yourself today baby." Santana said with a smile.

"Yeah I did." He said shyly.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Brittany asked while raising her eyebrow.

Noah quickly nodded as he climbed in the bed and laid on Santana, who was still laying down. She kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly. "All of them Noah? Even the ones in the back?" The Latina asked.

Noah sat up so he was straddling his mother. "Yep all of them, so they can fall out and the tooth fairy can bring more monies."

Brittany laughed. "Ready to hang out with Uncle Zack and Uncle Puck today?"

Noah nodded excitedly. "We are going to a real football game."

Santana sat up slowly. "Yeah you are, you know the rules right?"

Noah nodded. "Uncle Zack and Uncle Puck are in charge, if he says no, then the answer is no, and no crying."

"Good job." Brittany said with a smile. "Do you think you can get yourself some cereal without spilling?"

"Yeah, I did it yesterday." He said proudly.

"You sure did, let's try for 2 days in a row. Me and momma will be down in a few minutes ok?" Santana added.

Noah climbed over and gave Brittany a hug before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"His behavior has certainly gotten better." Brittany said while straddling Santana and lifting her shirt off of her.

"Yeah it has." Santana replied slowly as Brittany began kissing her breasts softly, and sliding her tongue around her nipple.

"Football has been good for him. It's teaching him discipline." Brittany stated while licking her neck as Santana dug her nails into the blonde's body and began rolling her hips up slowly.

"I wouldn't say all that." Santana replied as Brittany attacked her lips and kissed her passionately.

"I can't wait to call you my wife." Brittany whispered out while slipping down her shorts as Santana slid down her panties and opened her legs. Brittany began to slowly roll her hips into Latina's.

"God Brit." Santana moaned out while pulling the blonde closer and kissing her shoulder.

After a few sex sessions the pair got dressed and headed downstairs as Quinn and Mercedes were walking into the den.

Santana ran instantly over and kissed the babies on the cheeks and began playing with their feet to get them to laugh and smile.

"You do know we are here too right?" Quinn asked while laughing.

"Do you want me to kiss your cheeks and play with your feet Q?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Go to hell Santana." Quinn laughed.

"Hey don't use that language around my babies." She playfully chided while picking up Noelle. She then wrapped an arm around Quinn and kissed her on the cheek before doing the same to Mercedes.

"So we are finishing up details on the Brittana wedding today correct?" Mercedes said with a smile.

Brittany smiled. "Absolutely."

"Great, I'm so excited." Quinn said with a smile as she handed Quinton to Brittany who was smitten with the blonde. Whenever Brittany held him, he simply stared and smiled at her.

"Where's Noah?" Mercedes asked. "The guys are outside waiting."

"Oh ok, I will get him." Santana said while heading towards the kitchen. "All done baby?" She asked Noah as he put his bowl in the sink.

He nodded. "Ok, go wash your hands and use the bathroom before you go."

"I don't have to use the bathroom." He said with a pout.

"You will by the time you get to the bathroom." Santana told him.

After Santana saw Noah off she rejoined the group in the living room. She was rocking Noelle to sleep when she noticed Quinn staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, you just look so maternal right now." Quinn said with a shrug.

"Umm, what have I looked the past 5 years?" Santana laughed.

"You know what I mean, you just look so peaceful whenever you are holding Noelle." Quinn said with a smile.

Santana brushed the little girls blonde hair softly to the side. "I am, I can't wait until we have our little one."

Brittany came and sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I can't wait either."

"So did you decide who is going to carry first?" Mercedes asked.

Brittany and Santana both looked at each other and grew extremely quiet.

"Not exactly." Santana replied softly.

Quinn and Mercedes locked eyes with one another and dropped the subject. Luckily the doorbell rang, breaking up some of the tension in the den.

"I'll grab it." Brittany said while jumping up.

She came back with a certified letter. "It's for you baby." She said while handing it to the Latina.

Santana scrunched her face up and handed Noelle, who was sleep, over to Quinn so she could open the letter.

Santana read the letter and quickly wiped her eyes so the tears threatening to fall didn't betray her.

"What is it?" Brittany asked softly.

"Uh, my dad is being honored at a medical banquet in Florida this next weekend and they want to come accept the award." Santana said softly.

"Do you want to go?" Brittany asked while rubbing her back.

"Um, I just need a minute." Santana said shakily while standing up and going in the kitchen.

"Do you either of you know how her parents died?" Brittany asked.

"Car accident." Mercedes replied.

"Yeah car accident, but Santana always says it was her fault." Quinn added. "I don't know what she means by that."

"You didn't know it was a car accident?" Mercedes asked.

Brittany shook her head. "Well kind of. She doesn't really talk about their death."

"Go check on her Brit." Quinn said softly.

"We've been working on giving her space in therapy when she gets like this." Brittany said.

"She needs you right now Brit, trust me. She only left the room because Quinn and I are here." Mercedes told her.

"Ok." Brittany got up and walked in the kitchen but didn't see the Latina; she looked out the kitchen door and saw her sitting out on the patio. Brittany grabbed a bottle of water and went outside and sat down behind her on the lounge chair. She placed the water on the ground and wrapped her arms around her. "You okay?"

Santana placed her hands on Brittany's and sighed while leaning back into her embrace. "Yeah I am baby. I just, sometimes I try to forget they are dead so it doesn't hurt so much you know?"

Brittany couldn't quite relate since her parents were still alive so she just hugged Santana tighter and rested her chin on the Latina's shoulder. Santana leaned her head back on Brittany's shoulder and sniffled a little. Brittany lifted her hand and wiped her tears away. "You don't have to go if you don't want, they will just mail the award to you."

"I want to go Brit. I uh, I wrote a song for my dad anyways, that I've been too scared to sing." Santana said softly. "Maybe I can sing it there."

"That's a great idea baby." Brittany told her while rubbing her arms and kissing her on the cheek.

"You are so supportive Brit." Santana sat up and turned her head to look at the blonde. "I don't know what I do if I didn't have you."

"We will never know because you have me forever San." Brittany said softly with a smile before kissing her sweetly on the lips and hugging her tightly.

The next night Santana was cleaning up the dishes from dinner when Noah came into the kitchen with his backpack and handed her a note with red eyes.

"What's this Noah?" She asked while leaning down and picking him. "Why are you crying baby?"

"Cuz I can't go." He said through tears.

"Go where?" She asked while carrying him to the den where Brittany was reading a book.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked while closing her book and grabbing the note from Santana to read it.

"What does it say Brit?" Santana asked while holding Noah close to her and rubbing his back as he sniffled.

"There is a father/son camping trip at his school." Brittany said softly.

Santana felt her heart shatter and she looked eyes with Brittany, who gave a sympathetic smile.

"How come I don't have a daddy like Eli and Manny or like everyone else at school?" Noah asked through tears.

"It's time for us to have a little talk Noah." Santana said shakily as she turned Noah around so he was facing her while he sat on her lap. Brittany nodded and moved closer to Santana placing her hand behind the Latina's back.

"Well some kids have a mommy and a daddy, while others have 2 mommies or 2 daddies, or just a mommy or a daddy. You have 2 mommies."

"But how come I don't have a daddy?" He asked not understanding.

"You had a daddy but he um, he died." Santana said carefully.

"Like nanny and grandpa?" He asked while wiping his eyes, Brittany grabbed his hand and gently wiped them with a tissue.

Santana nodded. "Yeah like grandpa and nanny."

"How come I never saw him?" He asked. "That's not fair." He said while shaking his head.

Santana cleared her throat as she rubbed his thighs softly to collect her thoughts. "Well, we uh, he wasn't a very nice man, he did something really naughty and he was mean to me and he hurt me." Santana choked on a sob. "So, I didn't want him around you, because I didn't want him to hurt you." She said softly as Brittany began to rub her back.

"Did he take pills like Aunt Quinn so he wasn't naughty?" Noah asked as he began to play with Santana's fingers.

Brittany smiled at the innocent question. Santana let out a shaky breath. "No baby he didn't, he uh, he was naughty in a different way than Aunt Quinn."

"Why did he hurt you?" Noah asked with tears in his eyes once again.

"I don't know baby." Santana breathed out shakily.

"Well then I don't like him either." Noah said while leaning forward and hugging Santana tightly while resting his head on her chest. "I don't want a daddy then."

Santana sighed as she hugged him back. "I'm okay now baby, he can't hurt me anymore." Santana reassured him. "Not all daddies are mean and naughty." Santana told him.

"Right, look at Uncle Puck." Brittany added. "He's not mean or naughty right?"

Noah lifted his head. "No he's not." He replied softly.

"Well even though you don't have a daddy, you have 2 mommies." Santana told him. "And we love you very, very much baby."

"Yeah but you are girls." Noah said with a frown.

Brittany looked at Santana as they had a silent conversation and knew instantly what he meant. They couldn't teach him to throw a football, or give him manly advice on dates; they didn't wrestle with him, or catch bugs with him. Santana was about to say something when Mercedes and Zack came in the house.

"Little Lopez what's up my man?" Zack asked while tossing him in the air.

"Nothing." Noah said softly when Zack set him back down. He then went and cuddled in Mercedes lap.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked while hugging him.

"Noah is a little upset that there is a father/son camping trip at his school." Brittany said while wiping Santana's tears away again.

"I don't have a daddy cuz he hurt mommy, then he died. Everyone else can go but me." Noah said through tears.

Mercedes raised an eye at Santana, who nodded. Mercedes hugged him tighter as he hid his face in her chest.

"Hey Noah, when I was little I didn't get to go on father son trips either." Zachary said while kneeling in front of him.

"Really?" Noah asked while turning around to look at the large man.

"Really." Zachary said with a frown. "So would it be okay if I went with you? That way we both get to go for the first time."

"Really?!" Noah asked as his eyes widened.

"Zack." Santana breathed out.

"My dad died when I was young, so I missed out on the father/son basketball games, banquets, trips, and stuff like that. I'm an only child so no nieces or nephews yet. Well aside from Noah, and the Puckerman clan." He said with a shrug.

"You are perfect." Mercedes said with a tear in her eye as Zack leaned down and kissed her.

"Mercedes Ashley Jones you are the perfect one baby." He told her with a smile.

Noah jumped off of Mercedes lap and ran to Santana, "Can I go with Uncle Zack?"

"Of course you can baby." Santana told him with a smile.

"Come on Noah, tell me about this trip." Zack said with a smile.

Noah grabbed the paper off the couch and ran to Zack to hand it to him. Zack picked him up. "We will be in the kitchen ladies." He called over his shoulder as Noah excitedly explained the trip to him.

"Don't let go of him Cedes." Brittany told her while hugging Santana. "He's a keeper."

One week later in Florida. Brittany brought a plate out to the Latina, who was sitting out the balcony of their hotel suite in Florida.

"Hey, you need to eat a little something." Brittany told her. "You haven't eaten all day."

Santana put down her pen and smiled. "I'm not really hungry Brit."

"Well let's eat anyways." Brittany said softly while sitting down next to her.

Santana smiled and scooted closer to her, the blonde held the plate between them and passed her a fork. Santana began to eat the lasagna slowly.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "I mean I honored that my dad's life and career are being celebrated but I'm just nervous about the song."

"You are a natural performer baby, a true talent." Brittany told her. "Everything will be fine." She kissed her softly on the lips. "Besides I will be there by your side the entire time."

"I know baby, thanks." Santana said softly while leaning into the blonde.

After they ate, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and simply held her as the Latina relaxed into her embrace.

"Hey Brit?"

"Yeah babe."

"How come you never asked how my parents died?" Santana asked.

"Well, I know it's a sensitive topic for you and I feel that if you want to talk about them or their death, it should be on your terms. No one else's." Brittany said while shrugging.

"Oh," Santana said softly. "I want you to know."

"Are you sure you want to talk about this tonight?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah, we are getting married in like 2 weeks. I don't want us to have any secrets or untold truths." Santana told her.

"Ok." Brittany leaned down and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Can we talk a bath together first?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled. "Of course."

Once they were settled in the tub. Brittany slowly washed the Latina with a warm towel while kissing her softly on the back, neck, and shoulders.

"Brittany Lopez-Pierce!" The blonde whispered. "Sounds good doesn't it?"

Santana smiled and turned to kiss the blonde. "It sounds amazing Brit."

After a heated make out session in the tub, they dried off and laid in bed together under the covers facing each other. Brittany reached out and grabbed her hand.

"My parents died in a car accident." Santana said suddenly. "They had just left my house, we were having an argument about my abuela. I didn't want to go to her big 80th birthday party because I didn't get an invitation. She obviously didn't want me there anyways. My dad felt that Noah should know his family members, so they wanted to take him, and I told them he couldn't go. I didn't want him around her." Santana wiped her eyes.

"I uh, got into a huge screaming match with my dad. He and my mom left my house super upset. I felt bad so I called them to apologize. They had a new truck, that had Bluetooth through the radio so you can talk on the phone through the speakers."

Santana paused as more tears came out. Brittany pulled her closer to her and rubbed her back giving her all the time she needed to collect her thoughts.

"They answered the call and I apologized. I told them that if they wanted Noah to go then it would be ok, and they were right he should know more of his family back in Lima." Santana said shakily. "We talked and planned to have dinner to discuss travel arrangements for him." Santana sniffled. "My dad was trying to disconnect the call when he couldn't hang up the line for some reason…..I heard him asking my mom to pull out the manual so they could figure it out…the next thing I heard was screams and glass shattering….my dad apparently lost control of the truck and hit another car head on."

Brittany sat up and pulled Santana in her lap as the Latina began to hyperventilate a little. "Shhhhhh take some deep breaths baby." Brittany told her. "Breathe."

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing on with the story.

"I freaked out Brit, like I lost it. My dad always took the same route home, so I jumped in my car and sped there. When I reached the scene…" Santana sighed. "They were dead already. My mom flew through the windshield, and my dad was smashed between the two cars." Santana began to sob.

"It's all my fault." She cried out.

"What? San, baby that's not your fault." Brittany told her. "

"Yeah it is, if I wouldn't called them they wouldn't have crashed." She said sadly. "I was being a bitch and arguing with them."

"Hey you cant think like that Santana, and you know your parents wouldn't want you to blame yourself either sweetheart." Brittany told her while hugging her tightly. "Your last conversation with your parents was you apologizing and planning to have dinner with them. You are the last voice they heard baby. That's good." Don't blame yourself.

"It's hard not to blame myself." She said while wiping her tears away. Brittany grabbed her hands and kissed her tears away. "Sometimes I still hear my mom's screams echoing through my head."

"Look at me baby, this is not your fault Santana." Brittany told her while locking eyes with her. "It's not your fault."

Santana nodded and leaned forward to kiss Brittany softly before hugging her tightly.

"Why don't we get a little rest?" Brittany suggested.

Santana nodded. "Ok."

The two fell asleep with Santana cuddled into Brittany's chest as the blonde held her tightly.

The next evening 6pm. "Come on San, we are going to be late." Brittany called out from the living room portion of the suite. The blonde was wearing a floor length sleeveless navy blue evening gown with diamond embellishments around the collar; her hair was pinned up neatly with a few curls cascading around her face.

"I'm ready Brit." Santana replied softly while walking out of the bedroom. "You look amazing baby." She breathed out with a smile before pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

Brittany blushed. "You look beautiful San." The Latina was wearing a knee length black strapless dress that hugged all her curves but still was appropriate for the event. Her hair was down and full of curls.

"Ready?" Brittany asked her. Santana nodded and smiled.

"Yeah Brit, let's go."

"And now to accept Dr. Antonio Eduardo Lopez's award is his daughter Ms. Santana Lopez." There was a large round of applause. Santana blushed and leaned over kissing Brittany softly on the lips before standing up and heading to the front of the room.

"Good evening everyone, I am so honored to accept this award on my dad's behalf. He was the best doctor in the world, no offense to rest of you docs in here." She said with a smile earning a room full of laughter. "Growing up, my dad wasn't always around because of his demanding job, when I was younger I hated that strangers got more attention from my dad than I did, because he was always at work. As I got older, I released what an amazing man he was that he was able to help and heal so many people…it made me appreciate and love him more. I could go on and on about his medical achievements, his corny jokes, his bear hugs, and his magic tricks he did with not only me, but with my son, and his patients but I decided to sing a song I wrote in his honor."

She turned and nodded to the band to start the music. She locked eyes with Brittany who winked at her.

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then_

_Spin me around 'til I fell asleep_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me_

_And I knew for sure I was loved_

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

_When I and my mother would disagree_

_To get my way, I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

_Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

_Later that night when I was asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

_'Cause I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

By the time she was done singing she had tears streaming down her face, as did Brittany, who was the first one to jump up and give her a round of applause.

"On behalf of the entire Lopez family, thank you." Santana raised the award in the air. "I love you papi and I miss you."

She walked off stage and was engulfed in an embrace from Brittany right away. "That was so good San." The blonde whispered to her. "So proud of you baby."

The ride back to the hotel in the limo was an intense make out and groping fest. "You are killing me with this dress Brit." Santana rasped out while kissing the blonde's neck.

Once in the hotel room, Santana pinned Brittany to the wall and slowly unzipped her dress. She kissed down her body as she slid it off of the blonde.

Brittany quickly undressed Santana and lifted her up kissing her passionately. She carried her over to the couch and laid on top of her while they kissed slowly and sensually letting their hands explore each other's naked frames.

Brittany ran her finger down the valley between the Latina's breast before slowly inserting a finger in Santana. She began to pump in and out slowly while kissing her breasts.

"More." Santana moaned out. "Please Brit…"

Brittany nodded and stuck two more fingers in, holding them still to first let Santana adjust to the fullness before pumping and slowly dragging them in and out deeply while sucking on her nipple and blowing small puffs of air on them.

"God Brit…..oh god baby." Santana screamed out while rocking and matching the rhythm of Brittany's hands.

"Fuck I'm ccccccclose." Santana moaned out.

Brittany slid her fingers out and stuck them in Santana's mouth, getting instantly aroused watching Santana suck her own juices off her fingers.

"You are so sexy San." Brittany whispered while kissing her before heading south and licking her quickly and nibbling on her clit. Santana began to squirm and buck as Brittany latched on to her clit and sucked hard.

"Britttttttttttttt" She screamed out as she exploded and squirted in to the blonde's mouth.

Brittany smiled in accomplishment and licked her slowly to clean her up before laying on her once again and connecting their mouths again.

Santana opened her legs wide. "Come on baby." She whispered as Brittany settled between her legs and began rocking slowly.

"San….." Brittany moaned out while leaning to kiss her as the Latina sat up slightly and licked and kissed her abs while holding Brittany tight.

"God San….shit….." Brittany panted out while rocking faster. "You feel….shit…you feel so good baby." She leaned down and kissed the Latina stifling their moans.

Santana braced herself on her elbows and began thrusting up harder into Brittany. "I'm close again Brit….I'm sorry baby."

Brittany shook her head." Me too….." Brittany laid flush on Santana and rocked faster and faster.

Santana rocked to the side quickly causing them both to crash and peak at the same time.

Brittany collapsed on the Latina peppering kisses on her face. "I love you so much San….damn I love you baby."

Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's face kissing her lips. "I love you too Brit."

Back in LA, November 22

"Come on Noah, we are leaving baby." Brittany called out.

Noah came running in the room. "I'm ready!" He said with a smile.

"You need shoes on mijo." Santana said with a smile.

"Oh." He looked down at his feet and laughed before running away.

"He's your son today." Santana teased.

"Oh great, he's scores 10 touchdowns his first season in football and he's yours but he forgets his shoes and he's mine." Brittany laughed.

"Funny how that worked out huh?" Santana laughed while hugging Brittany tightly and kissing her. "Mrs. Lopez-Pierce I love you."

"I'm still Pierce until tomorrow." Brittany said with a smile.

"You've always been Mrs. Lopez-Pierce to me…whether you have known it or not." Santana said shyly while kissing Brittany.

"Aunt Cedes said you aren't supposed to kiss until tomorrow." Noah said with a scowl. "I'm telling." He said while glaring at the women with his arms crossed.

"And now he's back to being your son." Brittany teased.

"We are sorry. Come on Noah, let's go." Santana said while bending down and picking him up slightly wincing.

"You know you shouldn't be lifting him San." Brittany told her while taking Noah out of her hands and putting him back on the ground. "You just had your IVF shots yesterday."

"The doctor didn't give any restrictions Brit." Santana told her. "Don't worry."

"I just want to make sure baby." Brittany told her while leaning down and kissing Santana's stomach. "I don't want to risk anything."

Noah then kissed Santana's stomach too causing the Latina and the blonde to smile. "Is the baby in there yet?"

"Not yet but soon hopefully." Santana said with a smile.

"Wow…." Noah stared at the Latina's stomach before grabbing Brittany's hand. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Ummm we wont know for a while Noah, but you will be the first one to know." Brittany told him with a smile.

"Can I name it? Like I did Tubby?" He asked with big eyes.

"Actually, Aunt Cedes gets to pick the name of this baby." Santana told him while running her hands through his hair. "But maybe you can help her."

"Ok." Noah shrugged.

The trio reached the rehearsal dinner which consisted of Brittany's parents, Mercedes and Zack, The Puckerman family, Finn, and Hannah and Jackson; along with other members of the Glee club, coworkers, miscellaneous friends and family members.

Noah ran straight to Hannah and hugged her leg. "Aunt Hannah!"

"Hey Noah." She screamed out while picking him up and spinning around with him.

Santana and Brittany went around and greeted everyone. "Can I pick up Noelle, Brit?" Santana asked with puppy dog eyes.

Brittany smiled. "Sit down and I will bring her to you."

Santana smiled and sat down at the head table next to Quinn. "So you got the IVF shots right?" Quinn asked while hugging her.

"Yeah." Santana said with a smile.

"Brit's ok with it?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she actually just got commissioned to choreograph Rihanna's new video, so if that's successful, her dancing career is going to skyrocket, hopefully she will land more videos and performances to choreograph, we want to start our family as soon as possible so we decided it would be best if I carried." Santana said softly while taking a sip of her water.

"Are you ready to be pregnant again?" Quinn asked her with a smile.

Santana nodded. "I can't wait. Brit and Noah are so sweet. She kisses my stomach constantly for good luck, and so does Noah."

"He is going to be an awesome big brother." Quinn gushed.

"I hope so, I spoiled him rotten Q…I just worried about his behavior when the baby comes. He's been doing so good lately, I don't want him to turn back into that demon child." Santana said with a slight sigh.

"Did you ever figure out why he was acting out?" Quinn asked just as Brittany walked over with Noelle.

Santana shook her head. "He wont say what was wrong." She wiggled her fingers and reached out for the tiny blonde. "Here is my pretty flower girl." She gushed.

"Where is Quinton?" Quinn asked Brittany after standing and hugging her.

"My mom has him. He's got a thing for blonde's Q." Brittany smiled while sitting down on the other side of Santana.

"Yeah he takes after Puck." Quinn laughed.

"Attention everyone." Mercedes said while standing and tapping her fork on her glass. "Before everyone eats I want to propose a toast to the lovely brides over there."

Mercedes, who was, sitting next to Brittany, turned to face the couple. "Ever since high school I have watch Santana fawn over you Brit, she literally followed you around like a puppy dog, she protected you, she fought for you, she went Lima Heights for you, I am beyond honored to be your matron of honor tomorrow and witness one love, true and pure love, bring two people together. You two are meant for each other. I wish you both a long, prosperous, loving marriage."

Brittany wiped her eyes before standing up and quickly hugging the diva. Santana slowly stood up as well and hugged Mercedes tightly while kissing her on the cheek.

After Mercedes took her seat, Quinn stood up. "Santana you have been my best friend for the past years, I had you all to myself." She laughed softly. "Well I guess I had to share you with Cedes," She smirked. "I've seen you at your lowest points and now I'm happy to see you at your highest point, getting ready to marry the woman of your dreams tomorrow. I love you both so much. Brittany I've put you through hell this past year, but I'm glad it never caused your love for Santana or for Noah to falter. You've helped Santana in ways no one else would ever be able to. You two share a love that people dream of. It's unconditional, its raw, its passionate, and I'm glad and honored to be able to be apart of the ceremony tomorrow. Congrats to you both!"

Santana quickly stood up and hugged Quinn tightly. "Thanks Q, I love you too babe." She said through tears.

Brittany wiped Santana's tears before kissing her softly and hugging Quinn. "Thanks Quinn, you are a great friend."

As everyone sat back down, Noah jumped up from the table where he was sitting with Hannah with two white roses in his little hands. "I have a song for my mommies." He said shyly.

Santana and Brittany both looked at each other in shock. "What is this?" Santana asked with a smile.

"I don't know." Brittany said back with an equally bright smile.

"Uncle Puck helped me." Noah whispered.

"That's right ladies." Puck stood up with his guitar and winked at them before sitting on the floor behind Noah. "Ready Little Lopez? Just like we practiced okay?"

Noah nodded as Zachary stood up and went to the drum set that was set up in the corner and started playing softly to the beat of "Mary Had A Little Lamb."

Noah walked slowly to the table and handed each of the women a rose. He then ran back to where Puck was. He froze as he realized all eyes were on him.

"It's ok baby, just picture only me and momma sitting here." Santana said noticing his nerves.

Hannah jumped up and sat down on the floor next to where he was standing and held his hand. "You got this Noah." She said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and nodded as Puck began to strum on his guitar.

_My mommies take good care of me,_

_Care of me, care of me,_

_My mommies take good care of me_

_Each and every day._

_They cook my food and tie my bows,_

_Sweep the floor and mend my clothes,_

_Even stop to wipe my nose_

_Because they love me so._

_They help me climb my favorite tree,_

_Dry my tears when I skin my knee,_

_Read to me and play with me _

_My mommies loves me so._

Once he was done he shyly looked down. "I love you mommies, congrachulshuns." He said softly.

"Good job Noah." Hannah said with a smile as Brittany and Santana jumped up and ran around the table and picked up him as tears free flowed from their eyes.

"I love you so much mijo." Santana said through tears as she rubbed his back from Brittany's arms, who was rendered speechless, so she just peppered kisses on his face.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room when Noah got done with his song. Once Brittany put him back down on the ground. Zach ran over to him and gave him a high five, followed by high fives from both Puck and Finn.

"Good job Noah." Finn said with a smile.

After dinner Hannah stood up. "Okay, I uh, missed my turn for my speech earlier because I was helping Noah get ready so I will say it now. I really don't even know where to start. Brittany you are the best sister anyone could ever ask for. You've always treated me more like a friend than the annoying little sister I can be, you are my role model, I have always wanted to be just like you when I was little. Now, watching you as a grown woman, I know I definitely want to me just like you…you are my inspiration Brit." Hannah paused and wiped her eyes. "Santana you are more than simply an in-law, you are my real sister, you have always made me feel welcomed and loved. Oh, and I love the awesome gifts you buy me, the car, iPhone, and MacBook I got for my birthday are a plus." Everyone in the room laughed. "You don't just spoil me with gifts though, you spoil me with love. I know that if I ever need anything I can call you and you will give me sound advice or just listen to me cry over the phone. You've overcome some deep obstacles but you never let the light inside of you burn out. I'm more than lucky to call you my sister officially tomorrow morning."

She ran quickly over to them and hugged them tightly.

After Hannah's speech, there were speeches from Brittany's parents, and some of Santana's cousins who came in from Lima.

Santana stood up. "Okay ladies and gents, the wedding is tomorrow morning at 11am sharp. Don't be late!" She playfully glared around the room. "Me and my gorgeous fiancée here want to make an entrance." She bent down and kissed Brittany.

"Noah will be walking me down the aisle to give me away, and Mr. Pierce will be walking Brittany, our flower girl is the beautiful Ms. Noelle, who will be pushed in her stroller by Hannah. Eli, Manny, and Quinton are our ring bearers. The twins will carefully push Quinton's stroller down the aisle." She looked over at the twins who nodded happily.

Brittany stood up and grabbed Santana's hand. "The lovely Ms. Mercedes Ashley Jones is my matron of honor, while the stunning Mrs. Lucy Quinn Puckerman is San's maid of honor. Puck and Zach are in charge of the music."

"See you all tomorrow morning!" Santana called out.

"Alright you two." Mercedes said while walking up to them with Quinn. "You know the rules, Brit you are with me tonight, San you are with Q."

"Hell no!" Santana quickly said. "We aren't following that tradition."

Brittany laughed and shook her head. "Yeah no thanks." She pulled Santana into a hug.

"Uh, too bad." Quinn replied with a laugh. "Come on San, we have a suite at the hotel up the street.

"We do too Brit." Mercedes said.

"What about Noah?" Brittany asked.

"Noah, Eli, and Manny are staying with Finn, Puck, and Zachary at the guys suite at the same hotel." Mercedes replied.

"Quinton and Noelle are going with your parents back to your house Brit." Quinn chipped in.

"Say your goodbyes and meet us outside in the limos in 5 minutes." Mercedes replied as she headed towards the door with Quinn.

"Do we have to Brit.? Santana whined.

"I guess so baby." Brittany said softly.

Santana leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips while hugging her tightly as Brittany deepened the kiss. "The next time I see you will be our our wedding." She said with a smile.

"I love you Brit." Santana said with a smile.

"I love you more Santana." Brittany matched her smile and kissed her one last time before the pair left the room hand in hand.

* * *

**I'm not writing the wedding it will be a flashback in the sequel just an FYI**

**The next and final chapter skips ahead 7 years.**

**So much happened this chapter….a lot of great fluff and adorable moments.**

**What did you think of the speeches at the rehearsal dinner?**

**Zachary taking on the role as Noah's father figure**

**Noah's song at the dinner**

**Hannah's speech…**

**Mercedes gets to name the baby.**

**Oh and Santana is carrying the first child! Yay! Lol**

**Leave your thoughts on the chapter, the story as a whole, and any questions about the sequel in the review section….as you know I answer all reviews.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	65. My Wife and Kids

**Sorry for the double update but somehow I posted the chapter for a different story up here :(**

**Since Ive had this chapter written for probably 3 weeks now, I figured why wait to post it? lol**

**It's kind of weird when ppl write you to tell you they wont read your story anymore. Lol….well weird to me at least. I guess I don't understand why the need to say it. But sorry to lose the people that decided Santana carrying the baby was a deal breaker on reading anymore. Truly hate to you see go. **

**Here is the last chapter….as I said it skips ahead 7 years to set up for the sequel, for those of you sticking around for it.**

**Complete fluff ahead. Enjoy :)**

* * *

7 years later. 1am.

Santana finally got home from a long day 14 hour day on set, the only thing she wanted to do at this point was kiss her kids, take a long hot shower, and fall asleep with Brittany in her arms. She saw that Brittany left her a note that Quinn was over earlier and made dinner, which was in the fridge, if she was hungry. She decided to grab one of the kids smoothies instead. She chugged it quickly, before checking all the locks on the doors and turning off all the lights.

In light of their constantly growing family, they pair moved from Santana's house to a bigger one a few blocks away. They wanted to make sure all of the kids had their own bedrooms, and that Brittany and Santana both had offices. The new house had 6 bedrooms, Santana still had her studio in the basement, Brittany's dance room was also located in the basement, a new game room included a two-lane bowling alley, at Noah's request. They had a huge pool and jacuzzi outside that sat in the middle of a perfectly landscaped backyard.

Santana first went to Noah's room, who was now 12, and saw he fell asleep with his X Box controller in his hand and the TV still on. She slid the controller out of his hand and placed it on his desk and turned the TV off, she didn't dare touch the gaming system remembering the last time Brittany made that mistake, which resulted in a temper tantrum since his game wasn't saved. She ran her hands through his now huge curly afro, that he refused to cut.

"You need a haircut mijo." She whispered with a smile before kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room.

She then went next door to Ashton's room, he was the first child her and Brittany had together, and he was also a splitting image of Santana aside from his light grey eyes and spikey hair. At 6 years old, he was the perfect mixture of the women, he was extremely gentle and sweet like Brit, but when provoked could turn into a Snixx Jr in a blink. She saw him surrounded by army men action figures so she gathered all the men up and set to them to side. As she was pulling the covers over him he woke up.

"Mommy." He whispered out sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head." She said with a smile.

"Did you see Elmo today?" He asked.

Santana was currently filming a Sesame Street children's movie, and Ashton was more than obsessed with the red muppet.

"I absolutely did, and he told me to tell you hi." She said with a smile and wink.

"Wow." He replied sleepily as his eyes involuntarily closed again.

"Good night baby." She whispered while kissing him on the cheek.

Her next stop was to Carter's room, the youngest of the children at 4. Even though the girls were using blonde hair and blue-eyed donors, he yet again, looked like Santana. He had the Latina's persona completely He was feisty, had a temper, and was no nonsense even at he was a typical four year old boy, he climbed on everything, he brought frogs and worms into the house, he made mud pies, and he tortured Noah every chance got. He was best friends with Mercedes and Zack's 4 year old Zachary Jr., Zacky. He latched onto Brittany constantly, never wanted her out of his sight. He was sleeping peacefully so she rubbed his back and kissed the back of his head before turning off his lamp and plugging in his nightlight.

She finally reached her room, after closing the door she went around to Brittany's side of the bed and knelt down to kiss her softly on the lips before brushing some hair out of her face. She then closed the balcony door.

"No San, it's hot in here." Brittany said as she woke up from hearing the door close.

Santana nodded and reopened the door, she personally thought it was freezing, but decided she would just sleep in a sweatshirt then.

"Sorry Brit Brit." She said with a smile.

"How was work?" Brittany asked while sitting up slightly.

"It was long, I'm so tired baby, working with muppets is damn near torture." She said while sitting next to her on the bed and kissing her again. "I missed you today."

"I missed you as well. " Brittany whispered out. "You work tomorrow?

Santana shook her head, "No, they are doing some green screen work with Elmo tomorrow, then Big Bird all weekend, so I'm off until Tuesday."

Brittany nodded. "Good, sleep in tomorrow, you look exhausted."

"I am, I'm going to hop in the shower and I'll join you in bed." Santana told her with a smile. "Oh, are you up for some shopping with the kids tomorrow?"

"Back to school shopping right?" Brittany asked while yawning.

Santana nodded. "Carter is starting day long pre-school so we have a list of crap his teachers requested."

"Thanks fine baby, let's go in the afternoon, we can go out to lunch first with the boys." Brittany said while falling asleep.

Santana laughed, "Go back to sleep Brit." She walked back over and kissed her on the forehead after the blonde laid back down, she folded the covers down to Brittany's waist and went to shower.

After a long hot shower, Santana slipped in bed and cuddled close to Brittany resting her face in the blonde's neck and laying her hand on her stomach. She kissed Brittany on the neck and drifted off to sleep.

3am.

"Sanny?" Brittany called out. "Santana."

"Huh," The Latina rasped out. "What's wrong Brit?" She asked while opening her eyes slowly noticing that Brittany was now sitting up in bed. "Are you sick, is it the kids?" She asked quickly while sitting up as well.

"I want some pizza." Brittany said shyly.

Santana frowned. "Right now Brit?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah….wait no a burger. I want a burger with extra pickles and friend onions on top, but no cheese."

"Ok." Santana said sleepily while getting out of bed. "Do we have ground beef downstairs?" She asked while slipping on the first pair of pants she saw.

"Just in the freezer." Brittany told her.

"Ok, ummmmmmm I will go to the burger place up the street." Santana replied while sleepily stumbling to the closet to grab some flip flops.

"Wait…you don't have to go baby, you're so sleepy, you are running into things. I can go." Brittany said while attempting to get out of bed.

Santana's eyes widened. "NO!" She slipped on the sandals and ran to the bed. "You stay right in bed Brit." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to go if you are too tired." Brittany whispered as tears formed.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Santana asked while sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing her legs. "I'm going right now to get your burger ok?" Santana leaned over and kissed her tears away.

"Can I have onion rings too?" Brittany asked.

"You want fried onions and onion rings?" Santana asked with a confused look and smile.

Brittany nodded. "You are too good to me."

"I will do anything for you Brit, you know that." Santana said with a smile. "For both of you." She then bent down and peppered kisses over Brittany's 8 month pregnant stomach. "I can't wait to meet my little princess."

"Carter fell asleep hugging my stomach this afternoon." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana shook her head. "He is something else." Santana grabbed her purse. "I'll be right back babe."

She ran out and hopped in Brittany's car since it was out in the drive way, that way she didn't cause any noise by lifting the garage door. She was beyond sleepy and knew she needed to talk to stay away so she called the only person she knew would be up at this hour.

**_Hello…wait….is Brit in labor?_**

_Pipe down Cedes no she's not due yet….4 more weeks until my princess gets here_

**_I cant wait! I bet she looks just like Brit_**

_I hope she does, that would be so cute, like a little mini me_ Santana laughed

**_Yeah, Zacky looks just like Zack, so when they dress alike its hilarious._**

_Yeah it is, Ive always wanted a little girl to look like me but I apparently only make boys_

_ **That still look just like you **_

_Yeah they all do, its crazy how much Carter looks like Noah_

**_So are you just leaving set, why are you up?_**

_Brittany and princesa have a craving for a burger_

_ **You are so whipped San **_ Mercedes laughed

Santana chuckled as well. _Yeah I am, I do whatever Brit asks for…..she's pregnant though so she deserves it. I will do anything for my wife and kids_

**_That little girl will have you wrapped around her finger, watch_**

_What makes you sat that?_

_ **Just mark my words Santana.**_

_Whatever Cedes, so you know we finally decided on a name._

**_Ooooooooo what is it?_**

_Ha! As if I will tell you, you called me whipped._

_ **Someone is sensitive tonight** _Mercedes teased

_Someone is tired tonight, is more like it, but you will find out the name next weekend at Brit's baby shower...maybe_

**_I cant believe that on your fourth child you are having a baby shower._**

_Well this is Brit's first baby, so I want her to experience all the excitement and everything, it's only fair._

**_Very true_**

_Alright Cedes, thanks for keeping me company Im at the burger joint so I will call you later today._

**_Alright babe, get home safe Good night_**

_Good night_

Santana pulled into the drive thru and saw she had a text from Brittany.

**FROM BRIT BRIT: Can you get me a steak burrito instead?**

**TO BRIT BRIT: Of course baby**

**FROM BRIT BRIT: Thanks :) **

**TO BRIT BRIT: You're welcome, stay in bed**

**FROM BRIT BRIT: I will, love you **

**TO BRIT BRIT: Love you more Brit**

Santana sighed before reversing and heading over to the Burrito Bueno, the only place Brit would eat a burrito from since being pregnant. Once she ordered the burrito she sped home determined to get some sleep before the boys woke up.

She handed Brittany the bag, and a large lemonade before laying back down.

"Will the onion smell bother you San?" Britany asked while bouncing in joy slightly as she unwrapped her burrito.

"It's fine Brit." Santana said softly while rubbing Brittany's stomach.

"Go to sleep Sanny." Brittany said softly. Santana leaned up to kiss her once more before laying back down and falling asleep instantly.

9am. Carter came running into the room full speed and jumped in the bed landing right on Santana's stomach. Without opening her eyes she already knew who the culprit was.

"Carter Lopez-Pierce!" She said sternly while grabbing him and pulling him into hug..

"Lo siento." He said quickly.

She opened her eyes and saw his big brown ones staring at her. "I want you up."

She groaned and sat up, she looked over and saw Brittany still sleep.

"Shhhhhhhh momma is still sleep." Santana replied.

"I want her up too." Carter said while poking Brittany in the stomach causing Santana to laugh.

"You want the baby awake?" She asked while pulling him in her lap.

"Yeah when is she coming?" He asked.

"She will be here right after school starts." Santana told him.

Brittany stirred and slowly woke up. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning momma." Carter said while attempting to crawl over but Santana held him tightly.

"Remember the rules Carter, no crawling on momma ok?" Santana told him. "Wait until she sits up and then you can give her a hug."

Brittany sat up slowly and kissed Santana. "Morning gorgeous." She whispered to the Latina.

"Morning Brit." Santana said with a smile.

"Good morning Mr. Carter." Brittany said with a smile.

He carefully crawled over and gave Brittany a hug. "Why don't you go ask Noah to get you some cereal?" Brittany suggested.

Carter smiled. "Ok." Santana then lifted him up and placed him on the floor.

"Tell Noah to come here first." Santana told him

5 minutes later Noah came in the room.

"Morning mijo." Santana said softly as he gave her a hug before going around the bed and hugging Brittany.

"Morning baby." Brittany told him

"Good morning." He said with a smile before kissing Brittany's stomach. He then rubbed his hands there and waited for the baby to kick to say hi back, as she did every morning.

"Did she kick again?" Santana asked.

Noah and Brittany both nodded and smiled.

"Dammit," Santana said with a smile. "Why are you the only one that make her kick whenever you want her to?"

"I'm talented." Noah said with Santana's signature smirk causing Brittany to laugh.

"We are going shopping for school clothes and supplies today." Santana told her. "Fix your brothers some cereal and make a list of the clothes and shoes you want."

Noah nodded. "Ok."

"Do you have practice today?" Brittany asked him.

"No, just at the dance studio tomorrow morning with Nicko." Noah told her. "The recital is next week."

"That's right." Brittany replied. "Pregnancy brain."

Santana smiled and rubbed her arm before grabbing her hand and holding it. "We are leaving at 2pm. Noah."

Once he left the room Santana slid down so she was next to Brittany's stomach. "Morning baby girl." She cooed. She lifted Brittany's shirt and kissed her stomach softly.

"Want to help me take a shower?" Brittany asked.

"Sure baby." Santana said while getting up and taking her own clothes off before lifting Brittany's shirt off of her and helping her to sit up. She slid down Brittany's shorts and kissed her thighs. "Can I Brit?"

Brittany bit her bottom lip and nodded. Santana spread her legs open wide and massaged her thighs slowly. She stood back up and kissed Brittany slipping her tongue in and roaming around the blonde's mouth before trailing a kiss down to her neck. She licked around the blonde's breasts, which were now triple in size. She softly kissed planted butterfly kisses all over them.

"God San.." Brittany moaned softly.

Santana settled back on her knees and pulled Brittany to the edge. "Scoot forward baby." She said softly as Brittany scooted forward.

Santana then slowly began to lick Brittany's folds tasting every drop of her she could. She kept a steady pace of licking her up and down.

"Mmmmmm Brit." Santana moaned out while beginning to slurp on the blonde who was extremely aroused at this point. Brittany was running her hands through the Latina's hair pushing her face closer.

"God San…I'm close…..I'm close….." Brittany panted out. Santana lifted her hand to cover the blonde's mouth anticipating a scream coming. Santana dragged her teeth softly over her clit and sucked hard causing Brit to peak and let out a muffled scream into the Latina's hand.

Santana kept licking her to help her ride out her orgasm and to clean her up. She then stood up and leaned down to kiss Brittany on the lips while cupping her face. "I love you so much Brit." She said through a smile when the kiss broke.

"I love you too Sanny." Brittany said softly.

Santana held out her hands to pull the blonde up, she stood behind Brittany and hugged her while rubbing her stomach. "You are so beautiful pregnant Brit….you are glowing." She told her while kissing her neck over and over.

They went to the bathroom and Brittany sat down on the toilet to wait for Santana to start the shower. The Latina turned on the shower and turned back around to see Brittany calling her with her finger.

"Come here Sanny." She said seductively.

Santana sauntered to her and Brittany reached up and palmed her breast. 'I want to taste you now."

"Brit…." Santana moaned out as Brittany leaned forward and kissed her core.

"Lift your leg on the sink and scoot forward." Brittany instructed.

Santana did as told, Brittany smiled at her plan, seeing as how the Latina's core was wide open right in her face now. She held Santana's hips tightly. "Hold on to something San."

Santana nodded and looked around she gripped the sink with one hand and the towel rack with the other. Brittany plunged in right away and slurped and sucked on the Latina.

"Shit!" Santana screamed out as Brittany picked up her ministrations of pumping in and out with her tongue quickly.

"I haven't tasted you in so long San." Brittany moaned out. "God, you are so good." She said while squeezing Santana's hips.

"Brit….." Santana whined out as she felt herself getting close.

Brittany took her tongue out and stuck two fingers in pumping quickly knowing exactly the rhythm needed to send Santana over the edge.

"I'm coming….I'm coming….I'm coming…." Santana screamed as she hips began to buck and her legs stiffened.

Brittany stuck her tongue back in and sucked hard on her clit causing Santana to scream loudly and crash hard. Brittany slowly kept licking until the Latina stopped shaking.

Santana slowly put her leg on the ground and kissed Brittany passionately. "That was amazing baby."

Brittany smiled and stood up. "Let's cleaned up and go check on the boys."

While in the shower Santana stood in front of Brittany and slowly washed her body, kissing her softly as she went. She ran the warm towel over her stomach and just stood there with her hands on it. She shook her head as tears began to stream out.

"What's wrong baby?" Brittany asked.

"I'm just so happy, you are carrying our baby Brit." Santana said with a soft genuine smile. "So so happy baby." She bent down and peppered kisses to the blonde's stomach before washing Brittany's legs and feet, and finally her hair.

Once they were out of the shower, Santana dried her off. "Lay down baby."

Santana grabbed the cocoa butter and began to massage Brittany's stomach slowly while rubbing the lotion in. Santana then began to sing to her stomach.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

Santana then planted soft kisses all over Brittany's bare stomach. "I can't wait until you are here mija." She whispered as the baby began to kick, Santana held her hands there enjoying feeling her daughter respond to her voice.

"She loves to hear you sing San." Brittany said with a smile. "She kicks whenever you do."

Santana smiled up at Brittany, "Its crazy how much I love her already Brit." She placed one final kiss before getting up and helping Brittany finish getting dressed.

3 weeks later.

Brittany was napping on the couch while Santana helped the boys get settled with homework after dinner.

"Ashton and Carter stop playing and finish your homework." Santana called over her shoulder from the sink where she was doing dishes with Noah.

"Can I stay by Aunt Quinn's house this weekend?" Noah asked.

Santana shook her head. "I need your help around here this weekend baby." Santana said softly. "Momma is due any day now."

"She's coming soon?" He asked with a smile.

Santana nodded. "Yeah she is."

"Can I hold her when she comes?" Ashton asked.

"Of course you can baby." Santana replied. "Remember you have to be very careful with her."

"Cuz she's gonna be little like a toy." Carter chimed in.

"Exactly." Santana said while drying her hands off.

"Do we have to play with girl stuff with her?" Carter asked with as scowl. "Cuz I don't want to."

"No one plays with you anyways." Noah laughed while high fiving Ashton who laughed as well.

"Hey….you know I don't like that Noah." Santana said sternly.

"He's annoying, and he knows it." Noah challenged.

"You were annoying at that age too." Santana raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Never," Noah said while smiling back.

"Ashton, sweetheart take momma this bottle of water for me." Santana said while handing him the bottle.

Ashton ran to the family room where Brittany was. He softly poked her cheek to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes. "Hey love." She whispered out with a smile.

"I got you water." He told her while opening it.

"Thank you baby," She said while sitting up. "Come sit by momma while I drink some." She patted the couch next to her. He climbed up and cuddled into Brittany's side.

"Momma said the baby is coming soon." He told Brittany.

"Yeah she is." She replied while rubbing his back. "Are you excited to meet her?"

He nodded. "Yeah but I don't want to play Barbie with her."

Brittany laughed. "You don't have, me and mommy will play Barbie with her."

"But I get to play with her right?"

"Of course, you can uh, play blocks with her, or do puzzles when she's older." Brittany explained. "Just like with Carter."

"Cool." He said with a smile. "Is she gonna look like you? Cuz Noelle looks just like Aunt Quinn."

Brittany smiled. "Maybe, if not we still love her right?"

Ashton nodded. "Yea, I love her now." He said softly while kissing Brittany's stomach. He then hopped off the couch and ran out of the room.

Brittany rubbed her stomach. "You are loved so much already baby girl."

10pm. "Ok, all the monsters are in bed and quiet." Santana told Brittany while coming down to the family room where the blonde was on the couch reading a book.

"Want to watch a movie with me baby?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, you want popcorn or anything?" Santana asked her.

"Ummmmm yeah that'll be great." Brittany said with a smile.

"Let me quick pop some for you." Santana told her.

The Latina came back with a huge bowl and two bottles of water. She settled on the couch behind Brittany letting the blonde lay between her legs and rest on her chest.

"My stomach is a good table huh?" Brittany joked while setting the bowl on her stomach.

Santana laughed softly before kissing her neck. "You are so silly Brit, but yeah it works perfectly."

Halfway through the movie Brittany fell asleep so Santana gently massaged her shoulders as she watched the rest of the movie. Brittany suddenly jerked awake.

"San…."

"Yea babe?" The Latina replied with her eyes glued on the screen.

"I, I think its time." Brittany whispered.

"Ok, we can go up to bed." Santana replied while turning the TV off.

"No, I think it's time _time"_

Santana's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Are you sure Brit?" She moved her hands quickly to Brittany's stomach.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah it's definitely time." She said with a smile as she look down at her legs and saw her water broke.

"Oh shit!" Santana screamed out. "Ok um…..stay here. Let me call Q to come watch the boys."

"I want them at the hospital." Brittany told her as a contraction ripped through her body. "Owwwwwwww"

"Here grab my hand baby." Santana said as Brittany squeezed her hand tightly.

"Ok, that wasn't too too bad." Brittany said while letting out a deep breath.

Santana gently got up from behind the blonde and ran in a circle in the living room. "Ok, first we have to, no um, shit, think San think!"

Brittany laughed. "Santana come here."

Santana ran quickly to Brittany's side. The blonde grabbed her face and kissed her softly on the lips. "Relax baby." She said with a smile. "Take a deep breath."

Santana smiled and nodded. "Ok….I'm ok." Santana stood up quickly. "Ummm, don't move stay here!" She yelled to Brittany as she ran up the stairs and got the boys up.

20 min later Santana was speeding to the hospital as she sent out a mass text.

**TO MERCEDES: Princess Lopez-Pierce is on the way!**

**TO QUINN: Princess Lopez-Pierce is on the way!**

**TO PUCK: Princess Lopez-Pierce is on the way!**

**TO ZACK: Princess Lopez-Pierce is on the way!**

**TO HANNAH: Princess Lopez-Pierce is on the way!**

**TO NIKCO: Princess Lopez-Pierce is on the way!**

**TO BRIT BRIT: Princess Lopez-Pierce is on the way!**

**TO FINN: Princess Lopez-Pierce is on the way!**

**TO MOMMA AND DADDY P: Princess Lopez-Pierce is on the way!**

"Ok, why did you text me Sanny?" Brittany said with a smile.

"I don't know!" Santana screamed out in joy. "She's coming Brit! She's coming!"

"I'ma big brother now!" Carter yelled out while standing on the seat.

"Carter sit down, Noah buckle him up please." Santana replied.

30 minutes later Quinn came running down the hall. "Am I late? Did she give birth already?" She screamed out.

Noah laughed. "No Aunt Quinn, not yet."

"Hey baby." She said with a smile while hugging Noah tightly. "Where is San?"

"She is in the room with momma." He told her.

"Ok, ok, ok." Quinn replied out of breath just as Mercedes came running in.

"San is back with Brittany." Quinn told her while hugging her.

"You boys ok?" Mercedes asked as Carter ran to her and she picked him up.

"Yeah we are." Noah said with a smile.

7am. Santana came in the waiting room with a huge smile on her face. "Little Miss Mackenzie Ashley Lopez-Pierce is here everyone. 7lbs and 8oz!" She announced as tears streamed down her face. "She's perfect…absolutely perfect." The waiting room erupted in cheers and whistles and claps.

Noah, Carter, and Ashton ran over to her as they shared a family hug.

Quinn and Mercedes ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "She looks exactly like Brit guys, exactly." Santana said with the biggest smile she has ever had.

"Come on boys let's go meet you sister." She called out.

They walked up to the nursery and looked through the window. Noah picked up Carter while Santana picked up Ashton so they could see better. "She's the baby right up front with the letters L-P on her bed."

"Wow she looks just like momma." Noah said with a smile.

Santana still had tears streaming down her face. "She does, she's beautiful."

20 minutes later Quinn and Mercedes went back to see the baby. "I just realized her middle name is Ashley." Mercedes said with a smile to Santana.

The Latina nodded. "Yeah, well as her god mother, it's only right she is named after you right?" She stated with a wink.

Mercedes hugged her tightly as her own tears escaped her eyes.

"Wow she does look just like Brit!" Quinn gushed. "Look at all that curly blonde hair."

"She has the bluest eyes I've ever seen." Santana whispered. "Even bluer that Brit's."

"I'm so happy for you babe." Quinn told her while hugging her again.

Later that afternoon. "Hello momma." Santana said to Brittany as she walked in with Mackenzie in her arms.

Brittany smiled and reached out her hands to hold her daughter. "Hey Mackey" She breathed out as Santana placed her in her arms so Brittany could attempt to breast-feed her for the second time that day.

"Is she sucking?" Santana asked as she sat down on the other side of the bed.

Brittany nodded as tears trickled down her face. "Yeah she is."

Santana wiped her tears away before kissing Brittany softly on the lips. "She looks just like you baby." Santana whispered out.

"I can't believe I made something so perfect." Brittany said with a smile. "She's perfect San."

"You are perfect Brit," Santana told her. "Of course perfection creates perfection."

"Where are the boys?" Brittany asked.

"Cafeteria with everyone else." Santana replied. "They will be up shortly to see her in person."

"Aren't you hungry San?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head. "There's no place I would rather be than with my two favorite girls right now."

The remainder of the day was filled with non stop visitors, gifts, balloons, flowers, and anything pink people could buy at the store. They finished the day with a family picture that Santana uploaded to her Twitter account for her fans with the caption.

**Princess Lopez-Pierce has arrived!**

**The end**

* * *

**Santana taking care of Brit being pregnant was fun to write, especially the moments she interacted with the baby in the stomach**

**You met all the Lopez-Pierce kids, well maybe all :)**

**Santana and Noah are completely smitten by Mackenzie, who is Brit's splitting image in the sequel...forewarning Lol**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following the story for the past 65 chapters, hope you enjoyed their journey!**

**Not sure when I will start the sequel….depends on how many people are excited to read it I guess. Lol**


End file.
